Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: Naminé's a princess. Roxas is the government weapon who's actually an angel. They fall in love. But the thing that finally separates them is, ironically, the thing that brought them together in the first place...
1. Another Day

HnH: Me again! Back with a new story. YAY for me! Hmmm...I've really got nothing to say...except check out my other stories/oneshots. And, uh...I love to use the cast of Kingdom Hearts to do my disclaimers for me!

Roxas: HnH does not own anything in this story...

Naminé: But she thinks she owns the plot. If she doesn't, please tell her and she'll credit you, because she doesn't want to get sued!

HnH: Oh...most of this story will be in first-person POV, but it'll change around, I guess. Really, it's what you guys prefer, but I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter...happy reading! I'll alert you when the POV switches, don't worry...

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 1:** A**nother Day

(Naminé's POV)

"Princess!" I wasn't really paying attention to anything at that moment in time. I was looking out at the town that served as the Tsugare Kingdom's Capital- Elle Ciel. I, myself, have never really been out into town before, but my twin sister, Umiri, has. Me? I was the princess of the Tsugare Kingdom, the one who would inherit the throne when my parents would eventually die.

"Princess Naminé!" It's not like I was so hideous I was like Medusa and would petrify everyone who would look at me or anything. My parents, King Tidus and Queen Yuna, say that I inherited a gene that was supposed to be passed down in the royal family every one hundred years. I had the ability to change, rearrange, and remove people's memories. I guess they're afraid I don't know how to use my power. I do, but I don't let them know that. It's not like anything I could say would change their minds. They're so overprotective, even though I'm the younger twin. My father says it doesn't matter, because I will inherit the throne because of my power...

"Siiiiister!" I was so into my thoughts, I guess I didn't realize that our personal maid and my sister were starting to shake me by the shoulders. Finally, the maid got the nerve to pour cold water over my head. That, needless to say, snapped me right out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked politely, trying to hide the fact that I had been startled. I looked at my sister. We were fraternal twins, we looked nothing alike. She had indigo eyes, and I had bright blue eyes, she had long, auburn hair, and my hair was golden like the bright sun. She, and the female maid, named Lucille, started to squeal.

"Today's the annual parade! Queen Yuna said that you could join this year! She says that you're old enough to do it this year!" Lucille yelled, taking my left hand while Umiri took my right, and they both started to jump up and down. I bet my eyes bulged out. For 15 years I have watched the parade from this very spot, but now I was actually going to partake in it? This was going to be so much fun!

"Yes! We can do your hair and make-up! This'll be so much fun, Lucille!" Umiri yelled, her smile so large it looked like a sunrise. I backed away, I liked to be plain. Most of the time I just wore a simple white dress, but I knew that I was going to have to wear an elegant gown and have tons of blush put on me and everything. Lucille grabbed me, and Umiri began to get out dresses and they wondered which ones would match and fit and whatever else.

The parade was where the royal family(and the duke's family) would ride in a float behind the whole parade. The parade itself is where groups of circuses from all over the world, only the best of the best, would perform for the whole capital. You see, everyone loved my father and mother, because they were a benevolent king and queen that did their best for the people and the land's prosperity. So it was an honor to be able to take part in the _Arcenciel _Parade. Maybe not the other, un-friendly Kingdoms like the Kuzu Kingdom, but, anyway...

The real fun was that every year we decided to invite one common person abroad the float with us! Since the Duke lives in a mansion near our castle, he and his family go on the float, too. Last time the Duke's family picked out a commoner...so I bet it's our turn to pick out one! It's just a little tradition I see them do every year, we usually take turns...or so I think. I don't actually know what goes on, since I just watch from the sidelines.

"Hey, Nami, I saw a really cute boy in the crowd last year! Do you think you could pick him up for me?" Umiri asked me, I wasn't really paying attention, but the words 'you' and 'pick' stung in my head.

"Huh? I'm choosing someone to ride with us this year?" I asked. Umiri nodded happily, starting to jump up and down again, when a piece of hair Lucille and her were doing fell in front of my face. Lucille gasped.

"Princess Umiri! Please don't mess with Her Highness' hair! It probably messed up some of her make-up, too! But it's alright, Your Highnesses, you don't need to have a heart-attack." Lucille said, although she herself could've been suffering from a heart-attack. It looked like it. I felt sorry for our personal maid. I was always told I was the 'nice, obedient and quiet' daughter and Umiri was the one who loved to rebel, we were complete opposites.

I didn't realize how lost I could become in thought. In the vanity mirror, I didn't see my normal, plain self I usually did. I saw a girl who really looked beautiful and suited enough to become the next Queen. I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Umiri...you know that you're engaged to the Duke's son, Seifer." I said, slightly shaking my head so my hair wouldn't get messed up. "It doesn't matter if you think someone is cute or not." The Duke was actually our father's best friend. When he and the Duke, Wakka, were kids, they promised each other that if they had children of opposite genders they'd make them marry, so they would finally be able to be brothers. Since I have to marry some stuck-up, greedy Prince, it couldn't be me. I feel sorry for Umiri, Seifer has the biggest ego I've ever seen in my life. She doesn't like him, but for all our parents do for us, Umiri can't complain.

"I don't care!" She whined, stomping her foot. "I don't even like him! He's the biggest jerk ever, and he's two years older than me! I'd rather go out with that cute boy I saw last year..." She said, swaying a little.

"You know you can't get romantically involved with a commoner. Mother and Father would never allow it. They'd allow you to be friends with him, sure, but that's it." I said. Such is the life of a Princess. We can associate with commoners, of course, but we can never get into a relationship with them. It's one of the only things our parents can be a stickler about.

"But he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've _ever_ seen! Oh, Naminé, please? He has this hair that's so brown it's like chocolate and it's so unusual because it spikes out in so many ways! He's so much different than any other commoner! I've seen him around the blacksmith, Cid, multiple times and whenever I do I feel like I can fly!" Umiri said, and Lucille was so shocked by this confession that she dropped all the bobby pins she was holding.

"Princess Umiri! You're not supposed to have those feelings about anyone, especially not Cid's son!" Lucille said. I kept quiet, I figured Lucille knew who this Cid guy was. She was ten or five years older than us, and she went out a lot with Umiri or to do an errand so I bet she knew a lot of people.

"Lucille, don't tell Mother or Father, okay? If you think you might, Nami could erase your memory of this." I froze. I had never really used my unique power, but now that I really thought about it, it was so wrong to erase someone's memory of something.

"No, no! I won't, I won't! I promise I won't tell Their Majesties Tidus and Yuna!" She said, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders. Lucille had a really pretty hair color. I was envious of. She had brighter red hair than Umiri's with two natural blonde streaks in it. I was so plain, I was just a regular blonde with blue eyes. I bet if I didn't eventually become betrothed no one could ever love me...I wasn't pretty like Umiri or Lucille.

"Alright, Princess Naminé! You are all ready! Before I forget, King Tidus Queen Yuna wanted to talk to you. They'll be in the throne room. I'll be in here doing Princess Umiri's hair and make-up, if you need me." Lucille said, and I walked out the door. I bet Umiri was just saying that to get Lucille riled up. She loved to do that to our poor maid. I reached the throne room, and the guard bowed and opened the door for me. I thanked him and walked the distance it took to reach my mother and father, both sitting in their thrones.

They always had to sit there, because inbetween their thrones was a pedestal with a glass case holding the Tsugare Kingdom's most prized relic of all time-the Keyblade signifying Promises, the Keyblade of Light, the Oathkeeper. Only a select few could use Keyblades. Not even I could handle Oathkeeper. Neither could Umiri.

"Naminé, honey, are you ready for the parade today?" Mother asked me. I nodded my head eagerly. I was more than ready! I just couldn't wait to get out of this stupid castle! After all, I bet I was more pale than most girls, since I barely get any sun in the balcony all day. You couldn't really tell now because of the make-up I was wearing.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I nodded my head. It felt wrong to call my parents 'Mother' and 'Father' when everyone else had to refer to them as 'Your Majesties'. So, I followed suit and did the same thing, but Umiri called them 'Mom' and 'Dad', even while other people were in the room. "I'm just wondering what I should do."

"Oh, it's very easy. All you need to do is just pick out a little girl or boy or something. Whoever you want to chose, it's up to you." My Father said, nodding his head. "No one should be working today, and I bet a lot of people will come from all over to see it."

"You gave a break to everyone in Tsugare? That's noble of you, Your Majesties." I said, nodding my head. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to pick out a little girl with these lonely eyes to ride with us. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

"I think it's time to go. Where's Umiri?" Mother asked, and I opened my mouth to answer when Umiri suddenly appeared beside me.

"Present and accounted for!" She yelled. I shook my head and sighed. Umiri was always so happy. She looked at me and gave me a look like she was saying 'So, you gonna pick him out for me?' in response I just shrugged. I bet Seifer wouldn't appreciate it when he found his to-be wife flirting with some blacksmith's son.

"Lucille, you're going to ride with us this year. Just in appreciation for taking care of our daughters." Said our Father. I looked behind my shoulders to see a flustered Lucille nod her head and say her gratitude and bow. "Let's go then, the float is outside." We walked outside to see the Duke's family already on the float. You see, the float was just a big platform covered in carpet on about fifty or so wheels. The only thing to boast about if you got picked was to stand there with the royal family. That's all.

Seifer jumped off the float, bowed to me and took my hand and kissed it. "Princess Naminé." He said, bowing before going over to my sister and repeating what he did to me. Then he helped Umiri on, and me after. I heard my parents and his parents whisper 'what a gentleman!' but I knew it was all for show. I've been around him when he doesn't have anyone to show off to, and he is a real jerk. Anyway, soon we all got on and the performers started to perform and the float started to move.

I scanned over the crowd, hoping to find someone who fit my description. Instead, above all the blaring noise, I heard a very sweet melody coming from the back of the crowd. I looked to see who might possess such a beautiful voice. I saw a boy carrying a bag of coal to somewhere.

'_No one should be working today...'_ Was what I thought, and I frowned. I knew this was not my place, but I felt I had to do it. I jumped down from the float, making sure to keep my dress down, and ran through the crowd, who immediately moved out of my way and bowed to the floor before me. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked the boy.

'_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.' He sang, and after I tapped his shoulder he noticed me and spun around. I swear my jaw dropped. I really hope it didn't, though, and I thanked Lucille and Umiri for putting so much blush on me, because I really was blushing. He had the most beautiful azure eyes I have ever seen in my entire life, and his hair was a sandy color and it spiked up. Over his face there were scratches and over his clothes there were black stains, I figured it was from the coal.

Once he realized who I was, he kneeled before me, not looking at me. He looked kind of funny, because he hadn't dropped the bag of coal. "Your Highness." He said. Everyone was looking at us, even the parade had momentarily stopped because everyone was wondering what I was doing. But I heard Umiri whisper 'Go, Nami, go!'

"You can stand. I have a question for you: Why are you working today?" I asked, the boy standing up. He looked to be about my age. He was a couple of inches taller than me, so I didn't exactly get the feeling that I was inferior.

"My father, a local blacksmith named Cid, wanted me to work today." He said, then grumbling something afterwards. I don't know why, but I felt my heart sink when he said that his father was Cid. Was this the boy that made Umiri feel like flying? No, it couldn't be...he didn't match her description...

"Do you have a brother?" I asked, knowing that I probably sounded like an idiot in front of my people, but I didn't care. He nodded.

"Yes, I do, Your Highness...a twin brother." He replied, looking a bit flustered. I knew he was wondering why I asked about his brother.

"Tell your father that Princess Naminé is letting you take a break today." I said, hearing a little tiny bit of cheering. My parents said that they ordered everyone to take a break today, and it wasn't right that this boy had to work!

"In all due respect, Your Highness, my father won't let me take off today." He said, bowing his head. It looked like he was afraid that if he worded his sentences wrong he'd be thrown into the dungeon. We don't even have a dungeon, mother and father just say that because they don't want rebellions to start up. I just 'hmphed' and grabbed the bag of coal from him.

"Well, let's just see what your father says when he sees the crown princess walk in doing his son's work! Now, could you please lead me to his workshop?" I asked, not letting on the fact that this bag of coal was extremely heavy. In fact, if I wasn't determined to tell this boy's father off, I don't think I would've been able to do this. I heard everyone gasp, as a Princess is never supposed to do a commoner's work. I don't care if I surprised them. If this boy had to work, then I felt I had to, too.

"Your Highness, you don't need to do that, really. I-I'm sure my father'll let me-" He started, but I shook my head, and let him lead me to Cid's workshop. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. I saw a blonde hammering away on something, and there was a chocolate-haired boy, that must've been this boy's twin, hanging up something on the wall.

"Roxas, about time you got in here!" I heard a gruff voice say. I glanced at him. So...his name was Roxas... Roxas was standing in front of me, because I bet he didn't want his father to see me and get even more mad. "Where's the coal, boy? Don't tell me I need to get Utsuho to do all the work!" Utsuho? That must've been his brother.

"You may step aside." I said, and Roxas did so. Cid looked like he was about to have a seizure and die.

"P-Princess...Your Highness, what brings you here?" He spluttered, he and Utsuho going on their knees before me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I command all of you to take today off and watch the parade." I said, dropping the bag of coal because I couldn't really carry it anymore. "Our family will cover all of the expenses for whatever taking a day off of work could cost." Cid, Utsuho and Roxas all exchanged glances, then they bowed and mumbled their gratitude. I smiled and took Roxas' hand. "Come on, it looks like you haven't taken a break in a long while."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't quite understand you." I heard him say, but he had no choice but to be dragged along onto the float with me. I didn't know why, but I looked back at him and I felt really happy. I don't know why I said what I said next, but I just said it.

"You can call me Naminé. Just Naminé." I said, and I saw my family look at me with shock. Only people with high statuses didn't have to add the 'Princess' in front of it, or not call me 'Your Highness'. It was a sign of respect, but I didn't want to act as a superior around Roxas. I don't know why...Then it hit me like a brick. I never used to believe in love at first sight, but now I did because I...I was experiencing.

And that right there was the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

HnH:YAY my line's working! I know that it's kind of fast that she's in love already! Don't worry...there'll be a whole lot more complications before the story ends.

Roxas: Hi people! -waves-

HnH: Now, don't flame me with how Wakka could never have Seifer or anything like that. I know. It's also the reason why I couldn't use Sora or Kairi. I can't tell you the reason why, but keep in mind that Umiri and Utsuho look exactly like Kairi and Sora respectively.

Roxas: HnH wants to thank everyone for reading this far, and she hopes you'll leave a review!

HnH: The first chapter, I have to admit it, was boring, but it'll get more interesting. Now, I have to watch my WWE. So, I'm gonna go now, and if I get at least a review, I'll write the next chapter.

Sora: Hi guys! I'm not in this story, but I'm acting as a disclaimer along with everyone else! Anyway...HnH, if you don't get a review, you'll never ever write out the rest?

HnH: -nod- That's right! I don't care if it's a nasty flame, either! Although, I hope it's not...-shifty eyes- So don't send me reviews on how this is boring or the characters are all messed up or Sora and Kairi aren't in this. I KNOW all of that already!

Sora: Haha. You're messed up, Roxas. -eats buttered popcorn-

Roxas: Yeah, I appreciate that a whole lot, HnH. -mumble-

HnH: Thanks for reading this far, and please leave a review! Thanks so much!


	2. Neglected Sanity

HnH: I really thank myxbeautifulxlove(I love your username, by the way), Keiko105, Ellie0223, Eruruu, babyangelwintergirl(your username is pretty, too) and everyone else who happens to be a random reader! However, I can't thank you properly because I don't know who you are!

Sora: HnH doesn't own anything...but...-giggle- she does own messed-up Roxas!

Roxas: Shut up! It's getting kind of old, now!

HnH: You think that because they're the same person, they wouldn't fight? Oh, you have NO idea what I go through with these two...anyway, next chapter! Oh! Before that, I'd recommend putting this story on your alert list because updates will be pretty much random, unless you look at the stories you review everyday...

_:Note: The honorific '-hime' is used to say 'Princess'. So, instead of saying Princess Naminé, Roxas would say Naminé-hime. _

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter Two: **N**eglected Sanity

(Roxas' POV)

"N-Nami? What did you just say?" Princess Umiri said to her sister who had just either shown an act of kindness, foolishness or something in-between the two. I would never understand royalty. Anyway, I was in kind of a shock right now. I was just doing my daily work when suddenly the Crown Princess, Tsugare Naminé, ran over to me, grabbed the bag of coal I was carrying, and took it over to my father's workshop.

Can you imagine? Such a beautiful princess wanting to help _me,_ just a lowly commoner to everyone, out? Maybe she just wanted to tell my old Pops off. I bet that was it. Honestly, that was the first time I had seen Princess Naminé in my life. Everyone tells me that she's only been out in town once or twice in her entire life. The people who have seen her told me that her sister was much prettier than herself. I don't think so.

Maybe it's just because she's wearing so much make-up she's covering hideous scars or something. Whatever the reason she did what she did, here we were, the Princess telling me to call her by her first name. Honestly, I thought the reason why she didn't go out to town was because she was crazy or insane. I wondered what I should do. Go along with it, or not?

"You heard what I said, Umiri!" Princess Naminé said, shaking her head and then looking at me and smiling sweetly. I tried not to, but I had to. I looked into her eyes. I...I could see it, right then and there. That she loved me. It was love at first sight, of course, but I didn't feel the same way. She was just a beautiful princess, who obviously cared about her people. She was probably betrothed to some Prince, and I didn't want any trouble to start. Besides...

"Hey! You look a lot like a kid I know! Do you have an identical brother?" Princess Umiri suddenly asked me, looking at me like I was some kind of evil scientist. Or...or maybe, she knew...I heard that this generation of the royal family has pretty strange powers, but that's just a rumor.

"Yes, Your Highness. I have a twin." I said, flustered. Why did everyone care about Utsuho? It's not like he's some big celebrity or something. Then, something unexpected happened- Princess Umiri hugged me! I looked around, seeing the shocked look of the Duke's son, Seifer. Everyone else was caught up in the excitement so they must've not noticed, and the people who did must have not snapped out of their stupor, yet.

"Oh! Could you introduce me to him? Pretty please?" Princess Umiri pulled back, grabbing my hands and holding them. Thank the Saints that I saw she didn't harbor any feelings for me. I could see...they were for my brother. What is with this family? My brother and I are gonna get our heads chopped off by the guillotine for something we(well, I certainly know that I) didn't even do!

"Anything for you, Your Highness." I said, bowing politely as Princess Umiri skipped to the edge of the float, waving at everyone. I could see Seifer glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. I didn't like Seifer, I never did. We used to play together when we were little, but he was so stuck-up he drove everyone away with his own greed. Princess Naminé smiled again.

"Anything for me, too?" She asked. I felt extremely uncomfortable, but Sir Wakka, Lady Lulu and Their Majesties Tidus and Yuna haven't noticed...yet. I nodded.

"Anything for you, You-"I noticed the angry look suddenly upsetting on her pretty features, so I said, "Naminé...hime." It just felt wrong not to add 'Princess' in front, or '-hime' in back. She smiled again.

"Well, at least you got it half right...I'm really glad!" Naminé-hime said. She was crazy. I knew she was. What else would make her act this way? Suddenly, Seifer walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess...not to be rude, but I don't think you should associate with this lowlife." He said, sneering at me. I would've returned it, but, like everyone else, Naminé-hime was probably under the impression that Seifer was the perfect little angel. Not that I cared what _she_ thought, but Their Majesties Tidus and Yuna might. I don't want to get thrown into their dungeon.

"Thank you for caring, Seifer, but I think I can make my opinions of Roxas." Naminé-hime said. I flinched. How did she know my-oh, right. She knew it because Pops thought I was at the door, and called me by my name. Great. Now she knew my name. That was peachy-keen. I scanned the crowd nervously. I hope none of **them **were watching, they'd kill me if they found out...

"Your welcome..." He said, sending me another glare before returning to his initial spot on the float. Then, Naminé-hime placed her hands behind her back and looked at me.

"So, tell me about yourself." She said. Now I feel sorry for the Tsugare Kingdom. Someone should've officially certified Naminé-hime as crazy. Of course, they couldn't do that since she's the crown Princess.

"Let's see...My full name is Hikari Roxas...I'm 16, have one twin brother named Hikari Utsuho, my father is Highwind Cid..." Everyone always asks me how I ended up with the last name of Hikari, when my father's last name was Highwind. That, in itself, was a very long story I'd rather not explain. Let's just say that my mother was long gone by now.

"You're the same age as me! That's so coincidental!" She smiled. Honestly, I didn't want the Princess to love me. I now had no doubt that she was indeed delusional. Everyone tells me that I'm not exactly Prince Charming myself, so how could she _love_ me?

"Indeed, Naminé-hime. That's about it, really..." I said. She nodded, then frowned and looked as if she were in deep thought. Did...she find out? Oh no... "W-What is it, Namine-hime?" I asked nervously. What would she do if she found out? Tell her parents? Oh, they'd kill me FOR SURE if they knew.

"The name Hikari seems really familiar to me..." She said, tapping her chin as if in deep thought. She thought some more, then she finally came up with whatever the answer to what she was thinking of. "The Hikari family! You inherited the power of wielding keyblades, right? If I remember correctly...the one that's supposed to be passed down is the Kingdom Key and the Oblivion, the Keyblade of Protection and Darkness."

She knew the story of the keyblades? I remember my mother, the Hikari who entrusted us the keyblades, telling us the stories of them, but I never really remembered the whole story. I only remembered bits and pieces of it, so I really wanted to know the whole story. "Would you mind telling them to me? As a Hikari, I should know." I said. Naminé-hime nodded eagerly.

"Well, the story of the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade of Protection, was a long time ago. There was a knight and a princess. The princess loved the knight dearly, as the knight to the princess. One day, there was an attack on the castle. The knight rushed in to save his Princess, but he didn't have a weapon. It's said that his heart was so pure that it created a weapon shaped like a key, signifying the key to the princess' heart. He protected his precious princess, but after, the knight's older brother was driven by feelings of darkness to kill the princess. The dark had taken hold of his mind and body, and the darkness in his heart created the Oblivion, the Keyblade of Darkness and Despair. He successfully killed the Princess, then soon after took his own life by giving his heart up to darkness. The Oblivion can only be held by someone who has despair inside of their heart and cannot truly tell their emotions. When the knight's brother died, his life energy transformed into the Keyblade of Light and Promises, the Oathkeeper." Naminé-hime took a deep breath. I never knew all of this, but I could wield the Oblivion...and my brother wielded the Kingdom Key...

"The Knight rushed to the Princess after hearing the news. The Knight, not wanting to see his beloved Princess die, gave her the Oathkeeper and promised her that he'd always be there to protect her. Then, the Princess died, and the closest relative, the Princess' cousin, soon took the throne. The Knight came from the Hikari family, and the Princess came from the Mizu family. The cousin of the Princess was a Tsugare, my ancestor. I think the Knight and his elder brother's must've had a cousin or something, or else you'd be a Highwind." Naminé-hime explained, smiling. "You wield the Kingdom Key?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I wield Oblivion." Naminé-hime stared at me for a moment. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Seifer grabbed her and dragged her off the float since the parade had ended. I got off the float, too, but I heard her yell to me,

"Roxas! I'll come see you soon!" I sighed and shook my head as I started to walk towards my house. Crazy. Definitely crazy.

-(Naminé's POV)-

I felt like...everytime I talked to Roxas, my heart would just light up and I would feel very happy. Since, most of my life, I've been concealed in a room, I haven't really felt any emotions, but I liked the happy and love emotion so much that I just really babbled on to him. I told him that I'd see him again soon, and I would.

"So...what do you think of him, Princess?" I heard Seifer ask behind me. I don't think he knew that I knew his real personality, so I might as well try and hide it. I turned around and smiled.

"He's wonderful. I don't know why you don't like him. It doesn't matter what I think, though, you should ask your fiancée what she thinks." I said, glancing over at Umiri who was still in a daydream.

"She doesn't love me." Seifer said, his hand grasping my shoulder. I frowned.

"Who could? I see through your mask, Seifer." With that, I twisted out of his grasp and I took my sisters hand and then ran off inside the castle. When we reached our room, I locked the door behind us. Umiri started to jump up and down again.

"Come on! We need to ask Mom and Dad if we can go see them!" She said. I blinked, registering the information. I slowly nodded, not too sure that Mother and Father knew our 'secret'. Yeah, they all heard me when I said 'Just call me Naminé' but Umiri and I can just say that we were talking to ourselves and I had just glanced at Roxas while I was saying it. Totally believable, am I wrong?

"Alright...let's go." This time, she was the leader as she ran to the throne room, kicking open the door unceremoniously, burst into the room and letting go of me so fast that I fell flat on my face. When I recovered, I realized that the Duke's family was also assembled in the room beside my parents, and I flushed crimson. Lucille was there also, but she looked at us like she knew everything. She probably did, but she was such a good maid she would never tell...

"Mom, Dad, we were wondering if we could go out to town today! Maybe...right now!" Umiri said, trying to contain her hyperactive disorder which I knew she had. She was always bouncing off the walls-sometimes literally.

"Only if Seifer can come with you. He's a respectable young man-"Mother started, and at this, we both rolled our eyes. Respectable? He doesn't have a shred of respect in him! I don't even think he knows that word exists, "and he can protect you if any harm should pop up. We've been hearing of some organizations that have been formed that want to kill us and you two walking out in broad daylight would be like shooting you ourselves."

Why would anyone want to kill my parents? Maybe they don't believe in a monarchy? I was about to voice my opinion of this, but Seifer took our arms and started to walk us out of the castle. The sun was setting, so it wasn't as bright as when the parade started. I looked at Umiri. We would have to lose Seifer somehow.

"I know why you two wanted to get out of the castle, and just so you know, I'm not going to let you see either one of them." He said to us, and we looked at him in surprise. He turned around to face us, but he was mostly looking at Umiri. "You could never have him...so why even go after him? You too, Princess. Both of you. It's pointless to try when you won't get anywhere. Their Majesties Tidus and Yuna would never allow it."

"Fine. We'll go back..." Umiri gave me a look which I knew exactly what it meant. As soon as Seifer turned around and started walking back towards the castle...which he did right now...we would RUN! "Come on, Nami! Faster!" Umiri yelled as we both set off in a sprint(which wasn't very fast because we were both wearing elegant dresses and high heels) and we didn't look back. We could hear Seifer was running after us, but for some reason he didn't catch up to us. It was when I looked back to catch my breath to learn the reason why: He was running in the _other_ direction, towards the castle! He was going to tell our parents! Oh, they would kill us when we got home...

We reached Cid's workshop, and Umiri knocked on the door. Utsuho opened the door. He looked at my sister first, then at me. I could see Cid in the background hammering away, and I stood on my tiptoes to see over Utsuho's shoulders. No Roxas. Where could he be?

"Your Highnesses! What brings you both here?" He asked, then added 'again' which he though we couldn't hear, but I had exceptional hearing so I could. Umiri was about to say something, I knew it because she was about to get all jittery again, but I interrupted her before she could even start.

"Where's your brother?" I asked. He shrugged. I was stunned for a minute. He didn't know where his brother was? Was that even...possible? I looked up at the sky, stars were started to twinkle in the last orange rays of the sun. Guards never let anyone out of Elle Ciel, the capital of Tsugare, after sunset.

"Everyday he always leaves here at five o'clock precisely and doesn't return until seven in the morning. I tried tracking him once, but it never worked out." He said. I wondered where Roxas could possible go after five? The gates were still open at that time, but I would find out. I was determined. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Y-Y-Your Majesties." He suddenly said, and dropped to the floor, kneeling down. We both wheeled around, but the last thing I remember is falling into darkness.

-

When I came out back into the real world, I heard voices so I kept my eyes shut.

"...can't do that! That's much too harsh, even if she's in love with them!" I heard my mother say. Mother was much more lenient on things than my father was.

"But Umiri deserves much worse. She's betrothed! She's not supposed to be dillydallying with some blacksmith's son." Said my Father. "Until they can learn how to behave properly, Seifer will guard them day and night to make sure they don't leave. Besides, I think we need to find Naminé's suitor soon. She's coming of age." That was my father speaking, definitely.

"Your Majesties, there's something I want brought to your attention..." Was SEIFER in the room with us? That little perv, looking at me while I'm sleeping! I can't believe my parents are actually ALLOWING this! "I don't really..." It was then that my parents started hushing Seifer.

"I think Umiri and Naminé are about to awaken!" As if on cue, I made my eyes flutter and I sat straight up, holding my head. I didn't know what knocked me out, but I didn't want to know, either. I was sitting in my own bed, and in Umiri's bed she was also sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. Mother smiled at me, but Father looked like a raging fireball. Seifer was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You are no longer allowed to go outside unless Seifer accompanies you. Furthermore, he is too be with you at all times. All the guards are on watch for you now. I can't believe you broke our trust. I'm very disappointed in you both." Father said. He never yelled at us, but his voice kind of got lower and it sounded more sharper when he was lecturing us. Then, our parents left, just leaving Umiri, Seifer and I in the room.

"Why'd you tell them?" I asked. Seifer shrugged and smirked. I didn't like him and his cockiness. He always thinks whatever he's doing is right, and it's not. If he never told them, then I'd be able to see Roxas again, and Seifer made it clear that Umiri and I were in 'love' with people who we weren't supposed to be.

"I don't think it makes a difference. They would've found out anyway. I was just helping you guys out. Besides, most girls would die if they could be around me constantly." He replied, running a hand through his hair like he thought that notion attracted us. Right...like anything _he_ did attracted anyone besides those mindless sheep that think he's actually hot. Umiri and I exchanged glances, and she got up.

"You need to go outside. Nami and I have to get dressed. We're high up from the ground so there's no way we can escape. So, go!" She said, and pushed him out the door, closed it and locked it. "Nami, tomorrow we're going to leave here at 4, alright? We'll just say we need to get dressed again and make a rope to the ground. That way, by the time we get there you'll be able to track Roxas and I can talk to Utsuho!" She whispered to me, and I nodded.

"But do you think it will work? There are guards stationed all over the place." I whispered back, looking hesitantly at the door as if Seifer would just burst in here any minute. Umiri nodded and tapped my head.

"You just need to rearrange their memories a little. Do you think you could do that?" She asked. I shook my head. Like I said before, I didn't know how to really do so and I could seriously mess up someone's mind if I failed. It's also an invasion of privacy and I wouldn't want someone leafing through my memories like a book.

"Why can't we just wear cloaks?" I asked, walking over to our closest and getting out these enormous cloaks that were gray and had these gigantic hoods that covered our whole body, our face, and then some. "I'd rather not rearrange anyone's memories if possible. I like sticking to cloaks. There's nothing wrong with them."

"Fine...but, lookie here! Remember when we were little I got some rope because I always tried to get you out of the castle? Well, it's still here! We can get out easy! I can't wait!" Umiri really wanted to go outside, but we both knew we were going to have to wait. Seifer knocked on the door.

"Are Your Highnesses done yet?" He asked impatiently. We rolled our eyes, and opened the door after we got changed. "Well..." Seifer smirked, "I'm going to have to make sure you girls don't escape overnight, so..."

"Can't you stay outside the room? Having you in the room with us while we're sleeping..." Umiri shuddered. Did our parents really trust him _that_ much?

"We're going to get married anyway. Does it matter?" He asked. Umiri was about to nod, but she knew that nothing could stop Seifer once he had his mind set to something. His little sick, twisted and in-the-gutter mind, but still his mind.

"Uhhhh...fine." She mumbled then looked at me. She was as excited about tomorrow as I was. Tomorrow...we were going to escape out of this stupid castle! Hopefully it would work...Umiri got into her bed and I got into mine. We both stared at Seifer and his watchful..._too_ watchful AND wandering eyes...

The thing that finally put me to sleep was an image of Roxas having a pair of wings; one white and one black. I could see myself on the floor, it looked like I was badly hurt, and he was holding me and shouting something to me that I couldn't hear. He looked hurt, too, as I could clearly see one of his wings were torn and he was bloody and all scratched-up. I saw someone in the background wearing a shocked expression, but I couldn't really see the person's face... It was a nightmarish scene...but it just kept replaying in my mind for some reason...

It was a nightmarish scene alright, but the rest of our lives would be more nightmarish than we could ever imagine.

* * *

HnH: Aw...poor Naminé...Roxas doesn't love her, he thinks she's crazy! Maybe he'll see the light soon?...

Sora: HnH'd like at least FOUR reviews for this chapter before she continues the next one, but she'll settle for one...

HnH: Guys, in your reviews, tell me whether you'd like the rest of the story to be third-person or first person. The majority of the vote will win.

Kairi: Have you noticed that Naminé keeps on giving us hints of what's to come? What's that called?

Riku: Foreshadowing...?

Kairi: Yeah, that's it! I wish Sora and I were in this story, but nooooo we just get to be apart of the disclaimer crew...-angry mumble-

Roxas: So, guys, please review! If not, thanks for reading up this far!

HnH: Now that I know exactly what events will follow, the rest of the story will be up much quicker, but the updates won't happen every week or so. Just whenever I write them out. You don't have to put this story on your alert list, but in order to keep track of updates I recommend you do.

Anyway...please review, if so, thanks, if not, thanks for reading! Any type of review is appreciated, even the reviews were you blab away senselessly...


	3. Glowing Star

HnH: Let's see here...thanks to babyangelwintergirl, iluvroxasXII, Keiko105, and myxbeautifulxlove, I like your idea to put Umiri's and Utsuho's POVs...I'll keep that idea in mind, but I don't really like making OCs have a POv, you know? But, they're _technically_ not OCs...

Kairi: HnH doesn't own anything in this story, and, technically, she doesn't own Umiri OR Utsuho because they're Sor-

HnH: SHHH! They're not supposed to know about that!

Roxas: -cough- Anyway...Remember the secret that I was keeping from you all last chapter? Well, you're going to find it out this one! Or the next...

Sora: -sits down with a gigantic bowl of buttered popcorn- Who wants popcorn? -shares popcorn with readers, reviewers, authors, disclaimer crews, and characters from other fandoms-

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 3: **G**lowing Star

(Naminé's POV)

I kept having that disturbing image in my mind all while I slept. If you know anything about me, it's that I can't read lips. But I wondered what he was saying to me and how all that happened, and who was standing in the background...and how he gained _wings._ Was he some sort of angel? Maybe he went to Heaven everyday and goes to report to a high Authority up there? I don't know, but whatever it is I feel like-

"Rise and shine, Princess." I forgot that Seifer had to follow us around everyday from now on, so I instantly shot up and smacked him in the face. Umiri was standing next to him, her hands clasped together with a worried look on her face.

"Finally! It's early afternoon, Nami!" Umiri said, the last part in a whisper. Seifer was rubbing his cheek and kind of glaring at me, but I didn't offer an apology of any sort. "We were all so worried...and we _wanted_ to see how long you would stay asleep for, but Seifer, being Seifer, decided to wake you up, saying that you didn't really need beauty sleep..."

Early afternoon? Well, we had to get out of the castle by four, so it should allow us enough time to do so. I frowned and looked down at myself and took a deep breath. "I had...a nightmare last night." I was waiting for the laughs. But none came. Surprisingly enough, Seifer wasn't laughing or mocking me, telling me how nightmares were for three-year-olds. I looked up and I was actually fooled into thinking he _cared_ for a moment - but that act can't fool me for long.

"I...was dying...and so was everyone around me..." I said, not wanting to mention Roxas around Seifer, who'd totally blow up. "It was like a massacre, and the scene kept replaying over and over...it was such a scary sight!" I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them instinctively. As you know, the scene hadn't exactly played out like that. I had to say so, because, well, I think we all know Seifer well enough to act like a total jerk if I mention you-know-who's name. Umiri patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright...we figured you were having some kind of bad dream...Mom said that was why you were asleep for so long." She said, then looked at Seifer. "Well, where's your words of support? Even if you hate Nami...she'll become your sister-in-law..._someday._" Umiri spat out the word 'someday' like it was venomous. He crossed his arms and got that 'I-am-superior-to-you-all-so-I-don't-have-to-say-anything-if-I-don't-feel-like-it-which-I-don't-at-this-particular-moment-in-time' look on his face. This just reminded me of how much I hated him!

"Princess Naminé...I don't-" Seifer was about to say something, when Mother and Father made the scene by practically throwing the door open. Mother gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Leave it to her to make a big deal about me sleeping in. Honestly, they were so overprotective of me and Umiri!(me especially since I was to inherit the throne)

"Tidus, she's awake...!" She ran over to me and hugged me. "Oh, Naminé, sweetie! Y-You're awake...are you okay? Are you hurt?" She began inspecting me, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm fine...I'm just a little shaken up because I had a terrible dream last night." I said, and she kissed my forehead like she did when Umiri and I were little. I inwardly sighed, wishing she was Roxas at this moment. I felt kind of ashamed, that I loved him more than I loved my own flesh and blood. Of course, they're different _types_ of love, so maybe that has something to do with it? I'm not too sure in that department.

"It's alright now...Oh, I suppose you teenagers want your own personal privacy these days? I guess we should leave, Tidus, she's fine, now..." Mother took Father's hand and went outside. I looked at Umiri, and she just shrugged.

Now we just had to wait out the rest of the day...

-

It was a regular day. Of course, Umiri was more hyper than usual because she knew she would get to see Utsuho again, but it was still pretty normal with the exception of Seifer watching our every movement like an eagle. Then, it came to be that time. We were both thinking of how to get Seifer out of our lives for an hour or so.

"I'll be...out of town for awhile. My parents have to visit some pushover named Auron because he's a close family friend and acts like a Saint Bernard whose lost it's keg so we have to watch him until his wife gets home...I'll be out until eight, and when I get back you two BETTER be in here? Just in case, I'm assigning you this bodyguard." Seifer said, and a regular, average guy stepped forward and bowed.

"Kimahri Ronso." Said Kimahri. What was really weird about Kimahri is that he had blue hair and his skin seemed blue, too...but not like I was judging people now. Seifer placed a hand on Kimahri's shoulder.

"Oh, he can't talk English too well. Have fun!" With that, Seifer made his exit. With this guy, it'd be a piece of cake to leave the castle! He couldn't even talk English, and he seemed like those type of lackeys who follow around someone aimlessly because they can't think for themselves. I don't want to be stereotypical, but I guess I just have to be since I've never really explored things for myself, Umiri and Lucille have always told me what the outside world was like.

"I wait here. You stay in." Kimahri said, pointing inside our room. We nodded, and ran inside our room and he shut the door and stood in front of it. Umiri started her hyper antics again.

"Let's wait a little so Seifer can leave, ok? I don't want him to see us in our daring escape to our loves!" She started to get all jittery again. I mentally zoned out while she began to blab away about how much fun she and Utsuho'd have on their date(she already said they'd go out on a date somewhere along the line, but I forgot when) and how they'd pledge their undying love for each other under the starry sky and then she'd request to become a Lady instead of a Princess because she wasn't the Crown Princess and then break off the engagement with Seifer and have Utsuho sweep her off of her feet...I guess I was listening, right? "He left! Here! I'll get the rope, you get the cloaks!"

We got everything ready. I fastened the hood around my face, making sure no one could distinguish my features. I made sure no one could tell Umiri was Umiri, too. Then, we started our descent into the city, both of us ready than ever to see them...

It took longer than we thought, when we reached Cid's workshop. I shielded my eyes and looked at the sun. Maybe...a little before five, or so? Suddenly, the door opened and I pulled Umiri back against a wall of a nearby store. We watched as Roxas stepped out, looked around, and walked away. He was wearing a black cloak with chains on it and stuff. I was looking at his back and already I could tell he looked hot!(Not that...I cared if he was hot or anything, but he _was_ and you can't deny that someone is hot when they are, especially since you don't care about their looks but what's inside)

"I'm going to follow him. You do whatever you want. I'll tell him I have to come back before Seifer returns, alright? Don't have too much fun!" I whispered, and she turned a stark red as I quietly snuck behind him, making sure I kept him in sight, but not by much. So I followed him, sometimes Roxas would glance back but I would quickly hide.

Soon, I had no idea where I was, with only Roxas as my compass. So, I took a glance around to scan my surroundings(just in case I somehow managed to get lost in this area again), and while I was walking I bumped into a wall. I rubbed my head, muttered an 'ow' and looked back to where Roxas...Wait! Where was he? There was a fork in front of me. Great! Just wonderful. Which way do I go now? It was also getting a bit dark and the stars were starting to twinkle.

"Um...if Elle Ciel is at the latitude of seventy-five degrees...then Polaris should be seventy-five degrees." I said, wondering if I was correct. I read(and drew) a lot in my freetime, so I learned a lot. So, I looked up and there was the shining Northern Star. "Now, Northern Star, guide me to where Roxas is!" I whispered, and just walked toward the glowing star. I kept looking up, making sure I was following it. I really hated to admit it, but I had no idea where I was going. While looking up and walking, I bumped into someone. "Oh, uh...sorry, sir!" I said. I didn't realize that from looking up at the Northern Star my hood had fallen.

The person I had bumped into was all shadowy and pirate-esque looking, he had a bandana over his face and well, I couldn't see his features because of his bandana, and because it was starting to get really dark. "Well, well, well...look what I have here. If it isn't little Miss Princess?" I didn't like his tone of voice. That should've been the first signal to run. He stepped forward, and I screamed at my brain to run as fast as I could, but I stayed rooted to the ground, paralyzed in fear. He tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"Well..considering that I hate you and a lot of people who will reward a large amount of gil if I bring back your dead body who want you obviously _dead..._ maybe I should try to kill you now? Hmmm...I think I'll do that. I'll kill two birds with one stone. Killing you, heir to the throne, and becoming rich!" With a flick of a wrist I was back against the wall with a knife at my throat.

I didn't know if I should struggle or not. If I did, the pressure would probably make the knife just cut me. But I could feel blood dripping down my throat as the pressure increased. Why? Why did this man want me dead? What did I ever do to him. "I think killing you slowly, extending the _pain..._that's the best way to die for an intolerable..." I zoned out to his string of curses as the knife pressed against my neck even more. What to do? What to do? I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. No one has ever taught me. I was completely defenseless...

My mind raced for any possibilities. I definitely didn't have enough strength to knock the guy off me, and I didn't think my reflexes were quick enough to do anything else about it. I could only think of one thing, and I had no idea how this would help, but...I raised my hand and placed it on his forehead and narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, I found myself in a hallway with many, many doors. I didn't really know what to do, but I supposed it would come as natural to me. I assumed that the doors closest to me were the memories of his birth/childhood, then the doors farther away were leading up to now.

I decided I would erase all his memories and then add some. So, I walked up to the first door and wondered how to seal it. I looked all over. No keyholes, and I didn't have anything to seal the door from opening again. I noticed that it had a lock on it, so I locked it. Then, the door disappeared. "I can't believe I'm doing this...This is such an invasion of privacy!" I whispered to myself, but I kept trying to tell myself it was for my life. I did that to each door, until I reached the last one, which had blood splattered over it. I fearfully opened the door, and I saw the image that was happening now. The man was traumatized, frozen in movement and my eyes had grown to a very dull, lifeless color.

I didn't have much time to work before I managed to suffocate, bleed to death, get my esophagus ruptured or something even worse. So, I closed the door and locked it. As the door disappeared, a chair and table(with a piece of paper and a pencil on it) appeared out of nowhere. I got the idea of what I was supposed to do. I sat in the chair and started to draw what I wanted his memory to come out as. I held up the picture when I was done. There.

When I finally came back into the real world, I pushed him off with ease. He looked at me for a moment, then said 'sorry!' and rushed off. That person had amnesia now, and the only memory he had was that he was a killer but didn't want to kill people anymore. I clutched my throat, falling to the floor and coughing out blood. It hurt...

After awhile, I don't even know how long, I heard footsteps. Erasing and rearranging someone's memories was more tiring than I thought, and I had to fight off the darkness trying to overtake me. The next thing I saw was a green-eyed redhead staring down at me. He was wearing the same outfit Roxas had been wearing before...or, at least I thought so. I couldn't concentrate that well when I was about to slip into uncounsciousness.

"Well...it looked like someone tried to kill her. I don't know who, but they somehow managed to get the job half-done." The redhead said to another person who I couldn't see because I was trying to get them both into focus but failing. Everything became blurrier, and blurrier... "I wonder what she was doing out here alone. Didn't she hear of Organization XIII prowling the streets at night?" I tried to stay awake to hear the whole conversation. Who were Organization XIII? I think I knew; probably a group of power-hungry thugs that wanted to overtake the throne.

"We should take her to the Superior. Killing people was never my style." Said the person. He had...gray hair? The redhead laughed.

"**Fighting** isn't your style, Ienzo. You don't even have a weapon. Besides your brain, that is..." The redhead mumbled, picking me up. "She's not dead already, is she?" Ienzo shook his head and felt my pulse.

"No, she's alive. Superior'll bump up our ranks for this." They both laughed.

Oh...what did I get myself into this time? Love always bring mistakes. It seems like it would've been better for the both of us if I had never met him...**_They_** could've lived out a normal life, if it weren't for us...

* * *

HnH: Whew, more secrets? Wonder who 'they' is? You guys all know who the redhead is. Well, actually, you guys have two options...Not that you guys care, anyway!

Kairi: Hey, readers, do you think HnH should write out what Umiri and Utsuho are doing while Nami's getting herself into trouble? Please state if you do or not in your review.

Roxas: Yeah! Please review! If not, thank you for reading this far!

Naminé: Why do **I** have to foreshadow all the bad stuff? Why can't Roxas?

HnH:...-ignores her question due to the fact that it will spoil the rest of the story- So, people, please review, even if it's a flame...and I'd like to shoot for three reviews once more. Although if I don't get at least one, I won't continue. I mean, it's not THAT hard to just write a '.' is it? That's all you have to do to show me that you like the story and want to put the time into it to make it better!

Just a review with a period in it! But, of course, I love wordy reviews. Those are my favorite, but I like any type of reviews! Any at all! -blabs about how reviews make her life-

Sora: Ahem. HnH is getting to ahead of herself. Well, the more reviews she has, the faster she will write! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, but stay tuned so Kair-

Riku: Sora, you and Kairi have such big mouths! The readers aren't supposed to KNOW that, yet! -mumble-


	4. Elliptical Emotions

HnH: Hey mah peeps! These people are seriously the best reviewers EVER: Keiko105, myxbeautifulxlove,(yeah, that was wordy enough. ) Brenda(Roxas went on a strike from using sporks after Axel accidentally poked his eye with one) and babyangelwintergirl, wazzup?

Axel, Roxas and Reno: -sing Jump on It by Sir-Mix-A-Lot- Wazzup, Cali, Wazzup? Wazzup Cali, wazzup? CALIFORNIA! Jump on it, jump on it...

Kairi: Wait a minute! -record break- Reno's from Advent Children! You can't just take a character out of its poor fandom like that because you don't OWN anything!

Naminé: OH MY HOLY KAMI-SAMA! IT'S RENO! OH MY GOSH! RENO! I LOVE YOU! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? -chases after Reno-

Axel: Hey, what about me? I look just like him, too and I don't get any fangirls that chase after ME! -pouts-

Roxas: -whistles as tons of girls come running at Axel and mumbles something about how Naminé should be an obsessed fangirl of him instead of Reno-

Axel: Hey, ladies...

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 4: **E**lliptical Emotions

(Roxas' POV)

"I can't believe the little squirt actually got the four aces AGAIN! How the heck did you rig the deck with Rould dealing it out!" Maybe I should back up a bit. You see, I...actually...was apart of an Organization with thirteen members, appropriately named Organization XIII. The purpose? It was to eradicate all members of the royal family.

How did I get into the Organization? That's actually a bloody situation I really wouldn't rather get into until later. Let's just say my now best friend Axel saved me from a bunch of thugs when I was running away. Yeah, I ran away...I told you, it's a complicated and gorey situation I'd rather not get to until later. We were currently playing poker. For some reason I was exceptionally good at it, as I had seriously racked up some gil. Ienzo and Axel were out doing their daily(or I should say nightly, as I could only get away to the Organization's domain only at certain times) watch, going around and seeing if anything interesting happened to pop up and report it to Ansem, the Superior.

So when Axel came with Naminé-hime over his shoulder, I can safely say I almost choked on air. I had a couple of questions: First, why was she here? Second, how did she manage to get into the alleyways of town at night, and third of all: How did she know that I was out and not at home? "Yo, Ansem, look what I found. You better bump up my rank for this..." He mumbled. Ansem stood up, and started walking towards the conference room, a giant white room with chairs that are so big it's a miracle we get up there in the first place. We all followed suit.

Ansem motioned to set Naminé-hime down on the floor. Axel did so and we all got in our chairs. I raised my hood so no one could see my face. Naminé-hime slowly rose and looked up at us all. I could've sworn she locked eyes with **me**, but these cloaks were designed so that once you put up your hood no one could see your face.

"Y-You're all...wearing the same thing as he was!" I saw them all look at each other confusedly, so I did the same and shrugged to Axel who shrugged back. Half the Organization didn't want to identified so they had their hoods up, and the other half really didn't care. I think my heart skipped a beat when she said that. If she said **my** name...no, she would have at least THAT much sense not to do so, right?

"As who was?" Ansem inquired. "You know someone apart of Organization XIII?" Naminé-hime looked at us all and shrugged.

"I...I can't see all of your faces. The people who I can see, though, definitely are not him." She said uncertainly, frowning. "Why...why did you bring me here?" She asked Axel, situating herself in a sitting position. That was when I saw the cut on her neck that was bleeding a little. Did Axel and Ienzo try to kill her...?

"Do you like this person?" He then asked. Why would Ansem ask that? Then it hit me...oh no...I just hoped that Naminé-hime would have a shred of sanity left in her and say-

"No, I don't like him." I just hoped she wouldn't -"I love him." Nevermind. She did. How does Naminé-hime get into these kinds of situations? One day I'm going to have to knock some sense into her if it's the last thing I do.

"Does he love you?" Ansem then asked. Yep. He was doing exactly what I thought he was. I saw Briag, the Freeshooter and number two of the Organization, start to twitch. This brought back another painful(and quite sad) situation that I would really not like to reminiscence on right now. If the situation I was thinking of would turn out like this one, then I had no doubt that Naminé-hime was going to get killed in this very spot.

"I-I'm not too sure..."I knew she was talking about me, but she still couldn't see that I didn't like her... "But, I-I hope so, because whenever I'm around him I feel like he'll protect me from any harm. I get this really floaty and happy feeling, and I don't ever want it to go away..." My heart really dropped. I had never loved anyone before so I didn't know what it was like. It was then that I felt kind of strange...like I wanted to live up to her expectations for some reason. I can't explain why I felt the way I did, I just did...

"Oh, really?" Ansem quirked an eyebrow and looked around at everyone. He smirked. "Well then, let's see if he really does protect you, shall we? Briag, you know what to do." I felt like the next moment of my life went in slow-motion. As Briag shot his guns at Naminé-hime, I jumped off the chair and stood in front of her. Of course, I got hit instead of her, and let me tell you: Briag's bullets HURT. In fact, I think Axel was close to dying once when Briag shot him because another member went in Beserk(-cough-) and Axel blamed it on Briag when it was actually him. So, there I was, clutching my arm, glaring at Ansem, and panting.

"Roxas!" Naminé-hime whispered, hugging me from behind. I think my hood fell off from the speed I was running at, and I could tell no one expected me to 'betray'(I told you before, I didn't even do anything!) the Organization. Axel looked especially disappointed.

"So it was you, Key to Destiny?" Ansem asked, crossing his arms and gaining an expression that you could tell he thought the whole situation was interesting.

"I can't really say it was me, considering the fact I don't love her back." I said, and I could hear her take a little gasp. I heard her take a step backwards. Leave it to weak-willed girls to be crying over me...that's what I should've _normally_ thought, but this time it was...different. I don't know, it was just...different. Like I just wanted to go over there and hold her or something. Not that I...actually **_wanted_** to...

"Then why don't you step aside and let Briag kill her? Won't it make it much more easier for your duties as an Organization member if someone doesn't love you - especially not someone from the royal family?" Ansem asked. That was when I got **_really_** mad. Don't get the wrong idea, I still think Naminé-hime is a lunatic- but, like I said before, something else like this happened.

"You want me to be blinded in my eye, too? Wow, Ansem, you give the word heartless a whole 'nother meaning, don't you?" I asked, really ticked off. I knew that the Superior now didn't have the guts to say anything to Briag. Because he knew I was right. The Freeshooter had fallen in love, then Ansem had found out about it and killed that person in front of everyone - and then blinded Briag's left eye saying this was the consequence if someone let anything or anyone get before the Organization. Of course, he never gets mad at Axel because Axel flirts with every girl and we all know it's not serious because it's virtually impossible to get into a serious relationship with him. So says all the girls that's dated him, to the least.

"I can't let her get away now that she's seen all of our faces. Do you have another option besides from eliminating her?" Ansem asked. I thought for a moment, then looked back at Naminé-hime. She was crying, like I thought she was. I was...surprised. She was crying? Over me? I think being around Naminé-hime is making me a little crazy, too, because now I'm thinking irrationally. Now I actually CARED about why she was crying!

"Maybe keep her locked up somewhere? I don't care, as long as you don't hurt her." I said, looking back at her. "Yeah...for the sake of the girl who first loved me," I looked back at Ansem, "don't you dare touch a hair on her head!" I have no idea where that came from. I just wanted to protect her all of a sudden. I felt like I owed Naminé-hime - no...Naminé, a favor.

"I can't do that. People will start looking for her. Move aside." He said. I shook my head. "Roxas, we'll all have to kill you to get to her."

"I'm prepared." I said, making sure I was standing in front of Naminé, so I would get all the hits aimed for her.

"Come on, Roxas, buddy! Don't you remember all the good times we had together! The reason you joined this Organization was to get rid of her and now you're protecting her! How can you throw away everything for just one girl?" Axel asked, but I didn't reply. He sighed. "I won't hold back. Got it memorized?"

"Alright, everyone...kill her. Maybe you just knock out Number Thirteen or something, he's much too valuable to kill off." Ansem ordered. I narrowed my eyes as Oblivion appeared in my right hand.

"Bring it on!" I shouted, pain shooting up the arm that Briag shot as I made an 'X' shape with my arm and the Oblivion. Then, it came. Everything at once. I've never experienced anything so painful in my entire life. Like...my body was being ripped apart or something. Finally, the barrage stopped for a moment. I took this opportunity to look myself over - to see what kind of number they pulled on me. Well, they did a pretty good job, but I still wasn't out yet. My cloak was torn, only the hood and the gloves remained, and even then the clothes I had worn underneath were ripped a little. I could feel from the ache all over my body that everywhere was covered in bleeding scratches, gashes and maybe even a bruise or two. Oh, there were some kunai embedded deeply in my shoulder, and a lance or two was sticking through my arm. I think I had a spike from Axel's chakrams stuck somewhere, but pain was coming from everywhere so I couldn't really pinpoint it.

"Roxas! Why did you protect me?" I heard Naminé whisper from behind me, grabbing the kunai and trying to jerk it out of me. When she did so, I almost screamed, but I managed to only take a painful gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" She asked. That was when I turned my head to see her.

"Oh **hell** no." Her gray cloak was stained red, and she was bending over slightly. She must've gotten caught in the crossfire. Ignoring all the pain I was feeling(which was quite hard) I held out the hand that was currently unoccupied. Kingdom Key appeared in my other hand. I didn't care if Utsuho would murder me for this. "I told you that if you touched her, you die!" They actually looked pretty scared, and were all looking at Axel, who looked pretty shaken up himself. I got an adrenaline rush, so I was feeling pretty pumped up right about now.

I guess I was so angry I didn't notice that my clothes had changed color and I was wearing my full-unripped Organization Cloak again. This time it was all silver with black flames along the bottom, on the sleeves, and a black flame design on my hood. That was then I attacked. After all, they provoked me. They got what they deserved...

-

As soon as I was done attacking(and knocking unconscious) members twelve to nine, the adrenaline ran out, and I started to feel the pain from my wounds again. I dropped to my knees on the floor as the keyblades returned to my hands. I had been using them psychokinetically but I didn't really remember how I had managed to knock out Arlene, Raimual, Rould, and Dyme.

"You...you really care about her, eh, Roxas? Despite what you just said you must." Said a member - I was much too tired to look up or try and figure out who the voice belonged to. "I'm sure we can find _some_ arrangements, isn't that right, Ansem?"

(Naminé's POV)

I was relieved that they weren't going to kill me. I really was. The guy with the eyepatch and the guns had shot me once or twice in my leg and now I found it hard to really walk. But when Roxas when berserk and started attacking those people - I was a little scared. But he was so hurt right now...

"I-I'm sorry you got hurt because of me..." I apologized, kneeling down beside him and trying to take another one of those small knives out of his shoulder. "I'm sorry if this hurts..."

"Don't be sorry. This only happened because I chose to protect you." He said, looking at me and then at his keyblades, and he shook his head. "Your words influenced my decision, but it was I who chose to act in the end. What you said before, Naminé, about how people whose feelings are in confusion can only wield Oblivion - I think you're right."

I felt like...stars were falling into my chest or something. Like how I usually do when I'm around him. Nothing will ever hurt me when he's around. But, when Roxas had said that he didn't love me...I felt like he just grabbed my heart and ripped it painfully from my body. But...he protected me! Just like I thought he would. Now he was saying his own feelings were in confusion? Could that really mean...? Well, I don't want to get my hopes up. Just then, I don't why I did what I did - but I got an overwhelming impulse to do so, and my will wasn't strong enough to fight it off, so I did it...I hugged him. You may not think that's a big deal, but to me it was. After all, he was apart of a Organization that just captured me.

"What...what does this Organization do, exactly, Roxas? What's it's purpose? Why are you apart of it?" I asked, afraid to hear the answers. I knew my heart would really break if he said that he joined because his original intention was to kill me and my family. I knew that was the reason, I just wanted to believe that maybe he was just persuaded into it for no particular reason? He sighed, and looked down at the floor. I found it interesting that the rest of the Organization members were just listening to our conversation instead of just finishing me off already. But I knew it was because they were afraid Roxas could do more damage to them than good if they happened to do that.

"For your protection...I don't think I can tell you just yet." He replied, then looked at me. I don't know if I have ever mentioned this, but he has really _gorgeous_ blue eyes. I can't describe them any other way. They're such a beautiful blue color...they're really gorgeous. Since I was hugging him...our faces were really close. Mine turned a stark red as I immediately let go of him and smiled awkwardly.

"Roxas...thank you. But I don't want you to get hurt again." I said, shaking my head and standing up, ignoring the jolts of pain running through my leg like electricity. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked, not really scared anymore. After all, Roxas was here. He wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I was extremely grateful for that. Axel looked at me, than at Roxas.

"After hearing your little conversation, I think I've come up with a plan which involves a safer and less dangerous way of making sure Her Highness over here keeps her mouth shut. But, we need to discuss the arrangements." Axel said, then pointed to his head. "Got it memorized?"

"You mean...?" Roxas asked, and then Ansem nodded. He sighed and looked over at me. "Sorry, Naminé..." He did something unexpected, he struck me in the back of the head with his Oblivion. I seriously needed to get stronger so I wouldn't get knocked out too easily. That would've saved me a lot of problems, but, then again, a lot of things would have saved me a lot of problems.

(Roxas' POV)

I caught her before she dropped like a ton of lead to the floor. "What are the conditions?" I asked, not very pleased that I just sent Naminé into oblivion with Oblivion. Funny how things work out like that, right?

"We're thinking we keep her locked up in the White Room. Give her food, water, whatever keeps her preoccupied throughout the day." Ansem said. No way. That was way to simple. I was about to ask what the catch was, when Ansem started to answer the question that had formed in my head, "However, in order to keep her from getting motivated to escape, you won't see or talk to her for her time here."

"She'll probably kill herself if you do that. Do you really want people to start getting suspicious about why they never saw their Princess again? Maybe you can be a little lenient on that." I said, looking down at Naminé and then up at Ansem. "I'll just see her, and not talk to her. That way she'll have the hope that I didn't abandon her and will talk to her again in the future."

"You won't be bothered by this?" Ienzo asked, crossing his arms and clearly not believing I couldn't speak another word to her. I nodded.

"I told you before, I don't love her. I'm sure I care about this crazy girl, but not enough so to risk my life for her...again." I explained. I'm not too sure I wanted to go through with all that pain again. No, I didn't. Love only brought you trouble, pain and loneliness. Pops always told Utsuho and I that. Maybe I should stick to it. Now those weird feelings I had before completely vanished and were replaced with what I felt before - Naminé was someone I didn't want to get involved with(and had mental issues).

"You will be able to keep her from killing herself, won't you? I'm sure this place is pretty safe to keep her hostage because it can't be spotted by the naked eye." Dilan, the member who battled with lances(and responsible for the lances sticking through my arm) said.

"I'll be able to. Somehow I just don't think she'd be able to kill herself if I'm around. How long will you keep her up there? Being in the White Room for any long period of time is enough to make you really go mental." The White Room is not a fun place to be. It should be called the 'Torture Room' if you ask me. It's so unbelievably white it fills you with a sense of despair and loneliness until you just want to scream. I don't how it does that...it just...does. It's an empty room of white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling(no windows), white door, white doorknob, white hinges...everything is white. In fact, it's so white that it makes you feel like you're alone in the dark. Not a place you want to take a trip to. Believe me.

"When everyone starts to get really suspicious, that's when. When police members start patrolling the streets for any strange people, that's when we'll return her." Ansem replied, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you won't try and aid to her escape?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't really care what happens to her now as long as she doesn't die. I'm starting to think my life would be a whole lot better if she had never got involved in it."

I didn't need to think that. I already knew it.

* * *

HnH: Awww...! Roxie fell in loooove...but then he fell out of it. - - 

Sora: -acts spastic- Hi people! HnH is aiming for four reviews again! She wants to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story so far!

Riku: 'Acts' spastic? No, no, no...Sora IS a spaz...

Kairi: -trys to murder Riku and is almost successful in amputating his arm when a loyal and devoted fangirl stops her-

HnH: I know this is kind of soon, but when do you all want this story to end? Like, what chapter? I need to know because there's some stuff I have to get too and I can leave stuff out or put more in depending on the length. There is SOME stuff I must put in, though... But the length is VERY important to the story. VERY, VERY important.There are two reasons why, and one reason you all don't know(and won't know until -this has been removed so story will not be spoiled-) and the other you may have found out already, if you are EXTREMELY perceptive.

Kairi:-is still angry at Riku- I doubt you all noticed it, though. If you do know what it is, tell HnH. She'll reward you with...uh, I don't know. Your very own special dedicated chapter just for you. There. Because only the brighest of the bright can figure THAT out, but as more and more chapters go on, you'll start to notice.

Roxas: Especially next chapter! If you're even the slighest bit of a genius, you'll figure out why length is so important.

HnH: ANYWAYS! Please state the chapter you wish this story to end at. Please review, if not, thanks for reading!

Reno: -kicks back and relaxes in Hawaii while Naminé fans him and feeds him grapes simultaneously- This is the life...

Roxas: -seethes with anger- One day, Reno, just you wait...one day...-slithers back into darkness-

Axel: I feel your pain, Rox-- -'seems' to notice the billions of fangirls(which are pretty hot in Axel's opinion) surrounding him- Oh, wait! Nevermind! I forget I'm the one with all the girls!

HnH: -clears throat- Anyway...review, please. If not...thanks for reading! ;)


	5. Lost Fantasy Denied

HnH: Thanks to Bloody Vampyre Mistress, Quillian(unique penname), chefbekah1304(I get the overwhelming urge to call you Chukobher) kingdomfantasyanime453 (your penname is pretty, too), babyangelwintergirl and myxbeautifulxlove. Alas, there is NO way I can make this end in two chapters. There's some stuff that I HAVE to put in here, and it'll take longer than two chapters. Sorry to people who despise this story. But I don't know /when/ to end it, that's the problem! If you all wanted to and let me, this story could EASILY go into the late-30's early 40's.

Roxas: -twitch- That's a lot of Namixas...

Axel: You should go on the internet, Rox. There's a lot of, errr...

Roxas: -snatches laptop away from HnH and goes to her favorite list- Hmm...wonder what this website is... -clicks on this website, then on games, then on Kingdom Hearts-

Kingdom Hearts Cast and Reno: -surround HnH's laptop-

Reno: -starts to laugh as the KH cast begins to fume at some of the yaoi/yuri stories- Hahaha, you guys are all so queer!

HnH: -angry mumble- You're lucky, Reno, YOU get to insult them, but I can't because I don't own any of them...-whisper- Don't own what this is based on, either...

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 5: **L**ost Fantasy...Denied

(Naminé's POV)

The next thing I remembered was being in a room of all white. Nothing but white. Even the door was white, the hinges were white...it was so WHITE. I could've sworn the shadows cast by the corners of the room were white, too. Was that even possible?

Anyway, I was here all alone with nothing to do, nothing to see besides from white. I felt like I was in an asylum or something. I took a look at myself, and I was kind of surprised. My leg was bandaged up, and there was probably something on my neck to stop the bleeding from the cut that had been there. (If it was still bleeding) My cloak was gone and I was wearing someone else's clothes. An electric yellow dress and matching orange sandals. I wanted to look in a mirror to see how utterly ridiculous I probably looked.

But that was beside the point. I just wondered who dressed me, as the only people I saw in the Organization were guys. Oh, if they had the nerve - ! I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So, it was a door that could be locked from the outside? Maybe someone WAS outside. I started to pound on the door. "HEY! Anyone out there? I've got a bone to pick with you all! You have some nerve, dressing a lady! You could've at least ma-" The door opened, and I stepped back.

The member pulled back the hood to reveal - a girl! Oh, thank Kami-sama there was at least ONE female member I could relate to! Wonder how she survives being around all guys? Maybe there's some more members in this Organization(let's just call it Organization XII because I don't want to accept the fact that Roxas is apart of it...) XII that are girls?

"I'm Arlene." Arlene held out her hand, and I hesitantly shook it. "You're wearing some of my old clothes, and I really liked yellow and orange when I was younger. Don't worry, I made sure you look pretty cute." I took a sigh of relief. "Oh, uh, if you need anything, just yell and scream and one of the members should hear you."

"Do you think you could get me something to draw on?" I asked. Arlene nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. I looked outside, and to the left and right. The coast was clear, and this may be my only chance to explore this place! I might as well take advantage of this opportunity...I stepped out of the room, and brushed off my dress nervously. Left or right? Since I was right-handed, I decided to go to the right hallway.

Soon enough, I heard some music.

"_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_" I knew it wasn't Roxas, because his voice is much more...I don't know? More...beautiful? Could you even say that about a GUY'S voice? To play it safe, we'll say Roxas' voice is gorgeous. Just like his eyes... Well, I was sidetracking so much on how he was gorgeous, I was subconsciously walking towards the music. When I reached the door(which was a lovely shade of ocean blue) there was a sign on it that read 'MUSICAL NOCTURNE'S ROOM. ROCK ON!'

I decided it was safe to open the 'Musical Nocturne''s door. As soon as I rested my hand on the doorknob, I was filled with immediate sadness and regret. I didn't know why, but I quickly withdrew my hand from the knob. That was weird...Then, I walked to the next door I saw, which was a firey red. It read, 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' Room. KNOCK FIRST.' I wondered what would happen if I touched this person's doorknob, so I did. Immediately I felt an intense amount of anger and hate. I almost screamed because it just overwhelmed by body. I jerked away from the door, and made a mental note never to go back there again.

The next room I came to had a silver-blue door. It read 'Luna Diviner's Room.' Then, there was a little flip-sign that read 'SAFE MODE' I was curious, so I flipped the sign over. The other side read 'BERSERK MODE. DO NOT ENTER.' I quickly flipped it back over. I wondered what this person's door would be like. Whenever I touched a door in this place I just got a jolt of feeling. It was pretty strange...When I grasped the doorknob, I was filled with serenity and I felt like I was at peace. It was a very nice, soothing feeling. I liked it a lot. I kept note of this person's door color and went on my merry way.

Next door was a gray/blackish color. It read 'Cloaked Schemer's Room'. This time, I felt...confused. A great amount of confusion. In fact, I felt everything swirling together and before I completely lost it I snatched my hand away. As I walked along the hallway, the door I came to next was a reddish-brown. It read 'The Silent Hero's Room.' When I placed my hand on the doorknob this time, I'm not too sure what I was feeling. I felt like I had a fever and was very sick, and that my mouth was glued shut. I didn't like the feeling so I went on to the next room.

It was a cold, ice-blue door reading 'Chilly Academic's Room. Don't Come In If You Value Your Chemical Structure.' This time, I felt very numb. Like a piece of dry ice. Very, very numb and unfeeling. In fact, I was so numb-feeling it took me a moment to actually get my hand off the knob. Next one was a indigo colored-door, reading 'Whirlwind Lancer's Room.'

Mistrust is what I felt, acute or extreme paranoia! Like everyone was out to get me! No where was safe! People are always laughing about ME! Ahhh! At!tack! of! the! ex!pla!nat!ion! marks! Once I removed my hand I felt all better, and not so...crazy? Next up was a cheerful light purple color. It read 'Freeshooter's Room.'Sup?' What I felt was laid-back and relaxed. Not serene like the Luna Diviner's room, but just...lazy and carefree.

Since I had to get back to the room I had been in, I hurried up and went on to the next room, which was a weird color. I couldn't explain it. It was like the color of a prism. Kind of white, but with other colors somehow in it. When I placed my hand on the doorknob, this time, I felt jealous. Very jealous of everything. I just wanted everything to be MINE! I didn't care who got hurt in the way, everything had to be MINE! It didn't matter, nothing matter, I just wanted everything! Why did everyone else get everything? What was so wrong with ME?

As I left the room to do my 'evil and diabolical' plans, I collapsed on the floor, needing time to get my feelings back in order. Organization XII was a very dangerous group, I realized. Their domain was dangerous for a nice, sweet girl(and Roxas) to be in. Why was he even here in the first place? Everyone here obviously had emotional problems, because I realized just then that what I was feeling when I touched their doors was what _they_ were feeling. Why that had happened? I don't know, but I had a funny feeling it had to do with my memory powers.

I walked back down the hallway, keeping my hands behind my back to make sure I didn't get any temptations again. When I came back to the unbearably white room, I noticed it didn't look like Arlene had come by yet. So, this time, I took the left hallway. The next room(which had hearts, spades, diamonds and clubs decorated on the plain white door) was labeled as 'GAMBLER OF FATE'S ROOM, A.K.A POKER ROOM.' when I touched the doorknob, I felt in a very...daredevil-ish mood. I wanted to risk everything! Gamble everything I owned to get more! Live life on edge!

I didn't like this Gambler of Fate already(I, personally, thought he was greedy) so I went on to the next room, which was pink. I mentally squealed, more female bonding! Of course...that was before I looked at the door. It read 'Graceful Assassin's Room' of course, that was crossed out in red and it looked like someone wrote over it. I squinted at the wording. As soon as I deciphered it, the door swung open and revealed a pink-haired man in a black Organization cloak.

"Oh, hello, sweetie! Just checking out Proof of Existence, are you? Oh, don't worry about me! I wouldn't hurt a fly!" I opened my mouth, but decided to shut it. Did this man know what someone had written on his door? "I'm Raimaul, but you can call me whatever you like, honey! Oh, if you're looking for Roxas, his room is down the hallway. And if you're ever in any trouble, just come to me, alright? I'll get you out of it in a jiffy!"

As I walked away I wondered why anyone would want to be so mean to Raimaul. He was very sweet, so what if his hair color was pink? "Oh, and Naminé-hime, if you like to garden come see me!" He yelled. And so what if he liked to garden? It's personality that counts! The next door I stumbled upon was electric yellow. 'Savage Nymph's Room' it was labeled as. I gently grasped the doorknob and felt...very happy. Not hyperly so, like Umiri, but very happy with life.

I smiled to myself and began walking to the last of Organization XII's room - Roxas' room. There was many things written on his door. Like, 'The Best Friend a Friend Could Ever Have', 'Key of Destiny', 'Great Lead Singer - THANK YOU, CLEAVELAND!', 'Lucky Kid...', 'Come Down and Garden With Me, Sometime!', 'You're Friends With Axel. Poor You', 'Come See Me For Fashion Advice, Rox!', 'Thanks For Solving That Puzzle For Me', 'How the Heck Did You Lift 100 pounds, Kid?' and, last, but certainly not least, 'You're a great kid'. I could deny it no longer. I bet the Organization treated Roxas like their kid brother. He was apart of it...but, I still had to believe that he didn't join this because he wanted to kill me. Maybe it was peer pressure?

Regardless, I twisted the doorknob, but before I fully opened it the feelings that flooded me stopped me. I felt...very empty and mournful. Like I had just failed to protect someone that meant the world to me. But, most of all, which really shocked me...I felt unloved and lonely. How could Roxas even feel like this? I frowned and opened the door. There he was, sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up and his arms draping over them. Oh! He looked so lonely and sad, but I couldn't help but think he looked irresistibly adorable, because well, he was! He didn't seem to notice me, yet. He was wearing an Organization cloak that looked like it was brand-new.

"Roxas?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, then looked back down. I frowned and walked over to him. "Is everything all right?" I asked again, sitting down next to him. He shook his head. "Don't get mad at me, but...I know what you're feeling, and I just want you to know, that no matter what you have to go through in life, I'll be with you, standing by your side helping you through it!" I grasped his hand and smiled at him.

"..." Still, he didn't say anything. He still seemed really sad. I frowned. I felt terrible, that he was sad and I was remotely content(for the most part) with life. I wanted him to be happy, too!

"So, please..." I sighed, squeezing his hand, "Wherever you go, don't go alone..." He looked at me like I was some kind of psycho. I let go of his hand as my frown deepened. "I shouldn't have barged in like that and said all that to you, you must want to be left alone...I'm sorry." I was about to stand up, when he grabbed my arm and just pulled me into a hug!

I hugged him back. Then, after a moment, he released me and practically pushed me out the door. I heard the door close and the lock click. I felt like it was some lost fantasy that he just denied. I felt so safe in his arms... I sighed and walked back to the White Room, waiting for Arlene to get paper like I asked her to.

"Sorry I took so long, Your Highness." Arlene handed me a pencil and a sketchpad when she came back. "Security was packed! They really are looking for you. Well...it has been a day since you've been here." I looked at her, surprised.

"A _day?_" I said in disbelief. Poor Umiri, she was probably getting pegged with questions by Seifer - Oh no, Seifer! What the heck is he going to do now that he knows I took advantage? I just hope that he won't look for - "Arlene! You've got to warn Roxas! Seifer will probably ask him where I am!" She stared at me.

"Is Seifer your bodyguard?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Does he have blonde hair, a stuck-up attitude, and a weapon that's like a...Hmm, what would you call it? Gunblade?"

"That's him! Why?" I asked, and was afraid of how she would respond. Arlene gulped and rubbed her arm.

"I should've known better..."She mumbled. I was confused. Something happened between Arlene and Seifer, that I knew.

"What happened?" I asked. She crossed her arms and refused to look at me. I knew this was probably going to take awhile...

_-Flashback Begins in Third Person POV-_

_Everywhere was stuffed with guards. It was like you couldn't even breath. There Arlene was, slightly out of place. Not like anyone noticed, anyway. They were all in a big commotion about how the Princess got kidnapped and what-not. Conveniently in front of the art store was Seifer. Of course, he was standing in FRONT of the door looking all cocky._

"_Excuse me," Arlene said politely to Seifer, "Could you please move aside? I need to get inside the store." He looked her up and down and pointed his gunblase menacingly at her._

"_What for?" 'What for? What the heck does he think I'm going to an art store FOR? To buy cheese and crackers?' She thought angrily, but instead of_ _smashing his face in, Arlene forced a sweet smile._

"_I need to buy some paper for my little sister. She loves to draw, so now can you please let me get to the door?" She asked. Seifer frowned and took a step to the right. When she was walking out of the store, Seifer gently placed _something_ in her hood.._

_-Flashback Ends-_

Arlene turned around so I could see what Seifer placed in her hood. She told me that she knew he had done something to it, but had decided not to make a comment about it because there were guards all over the place and they'd lock her up if she touched him, most likely. She said she figured that he was one of those snobby little rich boys that always had five or six bodyguards. That wasn't too off mark, either.

"This isn't...what I _think_ it is, is it?" I asked, taking the blinking microchip out of her hood. It was so small I could barely tell what it was at first, but now dread filled the bottom of my heart as I realized what this _could_ be...Arlene's face fell also, and she snatched it from me.

"A-A tracking device! Great! Now he's probably getting some army and gonna blow the place!" She looked at me, then back at the chip. "Gotta tell Superior. Wait _right_ here and DON'T move!" She ran off at the speed of lightning. Well, maybe that fast, but it was pretty fast if I say so myself. I sighed, slid down the wall and started to draw. I don't know what I was drawing, really, it's like I forgot everything and was in some fantasy world.

When I looked back at my drawing I came to the conclusion that it was kind of strange. Roxas had those two wings again(behind him was a ghost-like and spirit-looking Utsuho), he was holding onto me, looking like he was protecting me from two redheads(one looked like Axel, and the other redhead looked all ghost-like and spirit-ish) and Seifer, who had a ghost-like and see-through white/silver-haired person with aquamarine eyes standing behind him. In the background...was Umiri looking shocked?

I didn't have time to look at the picture and really try to understand what I drew before all of Organization XII(including Roxas) burst in the room. Roxas ran over to me and grabbed my arm, helping me up. He looked at Ansem, who nodded. "Come on, Naminé, this way!"

"Huh? W-What's going on?" I asked, as Roxas shoved me in his room and he watched the rest of the Organization run away to somewhere I couldn't see.

"We suspect Seifer is going to come here and going to try to take you back." He said, opening his closet door. "We decided we're going to have to hide you." I nodded and stepped inside the closet and made sure I was as hidden as I could be. He kneeled down and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Don't come out unless I come and get you, ok? I'm sorry I have to leave you alone like this...but I'll be back."

"Promise?" I smiled. He smiled back and nodded. I think that was the first time I've ever seen him smile. My God, he has such a..._gorgeous_ smile! Yet another thing about him that was so...perfect.

"I promise. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll protect you, Naminé. That I _swear_ on." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I don't know what made me do it, but that was just the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I once heard someone say that love is the need to unconditionally protect someone close to you, to make them happy, to make them feel like someone. He looked shocked, but closed the closet door. "I **_can't_** lose her now..." I heard him say before he left his room.

It was then that I heard the fight between Seifer and the Organization commence. He must've brought some people along with him or something, because there were a lot of screams and shouts and I could hear the sound of metal on metal or the sound of flesh getting cut open. I whimpered, hoping that Roxas was ok.

I **_couldn't _**lose him now...

* * *

HnH: Yeah, this was kind of a filler chapter...anyway, like I said before, this story**_ could_** end around 30-40 chapters, but, I doubt any of you want it that long. I mean, geez, people! I haven't even gotten to the plot yet! Well, I kind of have...but, anyway! Some of you people must not like this story, eh? I was expecting everyone to say around 15-20 chapters, but you all say I should end this the next chapter or two! Geez, peeps, you all don't like this story, do you? 

Roxas: -still hates Reno-It's too fluffy for me. WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A STORY BASED ON RENO AND-

Naminé: -stuffs an unidentifiable object in his mouth- Oh, be quiet, Roxas, and appreciate the fact that this story is dedicated to us!

Reno: Ahem.

Naminé: -squeal- AND RENO! I LOVE YOU RENO! YOU'RE THE BEST EVER! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!

Reno: That's what I thought.

HnH: -cough- Anyway...I think I should've worded my question differently: What chapter would you all **_like_** this story to end, from chapters 6-40? Just pick a number from that range and I'll average out all the numbers and the number I come out with is where I'll end the story.

Sora: HnH forgot to mention the longer it is, the better.

Kairi: Does everyone see why length is so important now? You should've noticed a _teensy_ bit by now...

HnH: -clears throat- Well, please review, stating what chapter you would like this to end at. If you don't wish to review...thanks for reading!

But seriously, people...the fate of this story is IN YOUR HANDS! You see, the shorter the story, the more I have to cut out. The longer the story, the more I can keep and add.

All except Roxas (who doesn't want to say anything simultaneously with Reno) So, please review!If not...thanks for reading!

Roxas: That 'If not...thanks for reading!' thing is going to get on everyone's nerves, HnH...


	6. Imagine a Life Without Love

HnH: Before 20? Okay, I can do that. I'll make it 20 by babyangelwintergirl's request. Thanks to her, kingdomfantasyanime453(thanks a lot!),lenne291, and myxbeautifulxlove! I'll TRY to make it 20, anyways...if I make this one 20...I have to make the next one 34...-speculates about nonsense-

Roxas: -is on the edge of his seat right along with myxbeautifulxlove- AM I GOING TO DIE?

Naminé: Will Roxas somehow turn into Reno? -wishful thinking-

Roxas: -points to handbook- By rules and regulations, Naminé, HnH can't make me into that IDIOTIC, HIDEOUS MONSTROSITY unless she is Tetsuya Nomura or another part of Disney/ Square Enix staff that has the authority to DO SO!

Angels In Flight

Chapter 6: **I**magine a Life Without Love

(Naminé's POV)

After what seemed like forever,(I could've sworn someone had entered the room a couple of times, but I didn't dare find out) silence began to drape over the place. Was it over? I didn't hear any footsteps, so I decided it would be okay just to take a _little-_

**Crash.** Since the closet had those little slits, I could see through the spaces. The thing that had made that noise was the door breaking open. Well, it was actually Roxas getting thrown into the door with such force that it must have made it break open. I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything. I had to stay in my hiding spot.

Then, another figure stepped in the room. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't see his face. It looked like Seifer! "Tell me where she is." It was Seifer! I can't believe he...I wish I could've just kicked him in the face right about now, but I knew better than to give away my location. Roxas shook his head and got up.

"No." He said, still wielding only Oblivion. I frowned. I knew how much damage the Gunblade could do, I just hoped Roxas would be smart enough to know, too. Seifer pointed the gunblade at Roxas and narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me or you die." Seifer commanded, rushing forward with the gunblade ready. Roxas dodged, and used his keyblade to sweep his legs out under him, so Seifer was now on the floor.

"She'll never forgive you if you kill me. She'll _hate_ you for the rest of your, and her, life." Then, he bent down and whispered something that couldn't quite reach my ears. Then, he stood up and backed away. "You certainly wouldn't want that, would you?" Seifer immediately rose and slashed Roxas across the chest with it.

"I don't care about her feelings. She doesn't even care about me, so why should I care about who she loves?" Seifer yelled. I was confused with who they were talking about. It was probably Umiri, since I knew that he didn't like her at all. "At least I won't break her heart, like I know you will to Naminé." He smiled, and Roxas tensed up.

"What do you mean? I..." Why was he pausing? He knew I was in the room, so maybe that was why? However, Seifer I knew did not know I was in here. "I would never break her heart! I don't know about you, Seifer, but I don't enjoy toying with girls' feelings. Just because you-" Roxas didn't finish his sentence before Seifer came charging at him again.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, plunging the Gunblade - right in Roxas' heart! I gasped. There was no way he'd live through that!

"ROXAS!" I yelled, opening the closest and running over to him. Seifer snickered and grabbed my arm so I couldn't check to make sure that he was actually alive. "Let me go!" I yelled, but his grip just tightened. I struggled and struggled, I would not go out without a fight. Just as Seifer was about to open the door, the Oblivion struck the back of his head. "Roxas?" I asked hopefully, looking in the direction the keyblade was returning to. Indeed, it was him! Seifer looked surprised.

"How did you survive? You don't even look like you've taken a hit!" He pointed out, and it was true. Roxas was wielding both Kingdom Key and Oblivion, and he was wearing a yellow Organization Cloak with a different colored cross(or 'x' shapes) design along the hem, the sleeves and from what I could see, the hood. Also near the neckline there were 'x' shapes. What I really noted was that he not only was wielding the Oblivion telekinetically, but there were no visible scratches or anything on him. No wounds. Nothing. Roxas smirked and stepped to the side.

"You see, Seifer, you forgot one VERY important thing about me - I control the element of light." I guess I should've said that it was **not** uncommon back then to have powers like that. It came as no surprise to me that he had a _power_ such as that, but what was a shock was that _he_ had control of an element like light. I bet the other Organization controlled other elements, too. I should've mentioned that the Tsugare Kingdom is notorious for our 'weird' powers that other Kingdoms lack. "What I did was I killed a soldier, then altered the light coloring around him to make him look like me. I was sitting on top of the beam there and putting my otherwise useless ventriloquy skills to use." He pointed out the strings on the soldier, then the beam.

Seifer just tightened his grip on my arm, and I whimpered again. His grip was so tight, it was really starting to hurt. "Please, Seifer, let go of me...you're starting to hurt me." I begged, hoping he would just leave me alone! He shook his head and used his other hand to shove me behind him, rather roughly, so I fell to my knees. He let go of my arm as his Hyperion(I heard him bragging about the model name of his gunblade one day) appeared in his hands.

"Okay, Roxas. You wanna dance? Well, let's just see how better you've gotten at the waltz!" He shouted. I made sure I was out of the way of their fighting, I didn't want to get in the way. The Hyperion and the Kingdom Key met as Roxas made the Oblivion...disappear? Whatever the case, he was still in his yellow outfit, now only wielding the Kingdom Key.

"I just hope you know how to tango, Seifer!" Roxas shouted. I mentally jumped up and down and(mentally) started to cheer. They both jumped backwards and then rushed towards each other. Seifer slashed at Roxas, but he ducked, and used the Kingdom Key to bring Seifer down to the ground. However, before Seifer actually hit the ground, Roxas hit him with such force I could've sworn the floor almost cracked. Almost.

Seifer quickly returned the favor by swiftly popping up and sending his elbow into Roxas' jaw. I didn't make a noise because I knew that I would distract them, so I mentally imaged the fight that was going on and me on the sidelines cheering my head off. I tried not to image the sickening crack that went along with his blow, though. Seifer jumped back again, Roxas taking time to crack his jaw back in place. Maybe he was double-jointed in that area?

Now Roxas got the upper hand as he ran towards Seifer, jumping up so he would miss the hit aimed for him, and Roxas struck him in the ribs diagonally upwards so it sent Seifer flying. Roxas kept up with him, though, as he aimed the Kingdom Key for Seifer's shoulder, then sent him downwards. Oblivion made it's appearance by hitting his ribs again. Then, Roxas handled both of them as he made two diagonal slashes which sent Seifer into the floor. Now it cracked.

However, as Roxas came down ready to bring the keyblades right down on him, Seifer popped up again and slammed the gunblade into Roxas' shoulder, sending him right into the closet I had previously been in. "Looks I'm a step ahead, eh, Roxas?" He asked, laughing. "If you get down and beg, I'll just take Naminé and let you live...maybe." Seifer was too busy taunting that he never noticed him quickly run behind him. As he brought down both keyblades, Seifer whipped around and brought his gunblade up with such force it knocked away both of them. "What're you gonna do now? Game over, loser."

"Always have to have a back-up plan, Seifer." Roxas smiled, holding out his hands as they both came back to him. Roxas was just so cool! I bet Seifer didn't have a back-up plan! They both jumped back. Seifer held out his gunblade as the first part of the compound weapon began to take place. The 'gun' part. He shot those little homing shots of fire at Roxas, who tried to dodge them all, but got singed once or twice.

Then, when the last shot of fire raced towards him, he held up Kingdom Key and it...absorbed it? Well, it did, and the originally silver keyblade got tinted red. Roxas pointed it at Seifer. "Firaga!" He shouted, the blast coming back at Seifer ten times bigger than the blast had originally been. The Key went back to it's original color as Seifer(somehow) dodged it. Now the wall had a giant hole burned in it.

"I'm tired of this." Seifer said, and gained an evil glint in his eye as he held out the gunblade. "Time for my finishing move!" Roxas got ready. I saw him tense up. It was like a big gamble. All or nothing. But what happened next surprised me. Seifer ran behind me and placed the gunblade to my neck. I was about to shout something, but I knew better than not to move because I didn't want my old wound to open up again.

"Coward." Roxas said, glaring at him. I looked at him pleadingly, begging him to just hit Seifer over the head or something. But I knew he couldn't do anything or else he risked hurting me. But I believed in Roxas. I thought he was perfect. I thought he could do anything...then, the realization dawned on me. I depended too heavily on him. I wanted to get out of my situation myself to show him that I could actually do something on my own.

"Seifer..."I grabbed onto the arm that he had wrapped around my waist. How DARE he even TOUCH my waist! He had some nerve, you know that? Seifer didn't answer, I assumed he was waiting for some words of praise or a victory kiss or something. With all the strength I had, I pried his arm off of me, then bent it as backwards as I could with one hand. With the other, I tried to knock away the Hyperion as I twisted around and kneed him in the stomach as hard as I possibly could. "...Don't ever try to hurt Roxas ever again!" I finished. In reality, the move I had just performed took less than five seconds.

Roxas grabbed my arm(very gently, as if he were grasping a million dollar fragile doll) and(also very gently) pushed me behind him. "Naminé, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled. It made me feel so important when he wanted to protect **me.** Not anyone else, just **me**. Imagine a Life Without Love...that life must be so sad, lonely, and untrustworthy. Maybe that was why Seifer was so stuck-up. Maybe he just wanted attention because he wasn't loved. Maybe, just maybe...

What broke my thoughts was Seifer's maniacal laughter. "Oh, this is just too good. I hope you BOTH know I can kill Roxas just like that." He snapped his fingers. He was really aiming what he said at me, not Roxas. "Ever wonder how the Organization disappeared? Well, that was my doing." He held out a round object and when he flipped the top of it, it had a mirror with a gray arc over it, so it kind of looked like a gateway to something. Of course, the object itself was no bigger than the palm of Seifer's hand. "The Eien no Tobira - The Gateway to Forever. If the user is able to unlock it's full potential, it can trap anyone inside this mirror right here, inside the Eien no Tobira."

"The Eien no Tobira is a forbidden artifact - no one's allowed to use it, Seifer! It's dangerous! You could lose your life!" I shouted. The two sacred relics of the Tsugare Kingdom, The Towa no Shirube and the Eien no Tobira. Or, otherwise known as the Guide to Eternity and the Gateway to Forever. In the middle of Elle Ciel(well, somewhere inside it, it's a giant capital) I know for a fact there's a big cathedral named Yume Cathedral, and in it is where the Kingdom's 'guardian' rests - The Towa no Shirube. People suspect it is that relic that grants the Tsugare Kingdom's people with special powers.

The Eien no Tobira, however, is a completely different story. It is very, very, very dangerous. Like Seifer said, it has the ability to send anyone inside the 'Gateways to Forever'. Only powerful black magic or extremely holy white magic can get the person out, or maybe there's another way to get a person out. I'm not too sure, but it's said in legends that the Eien no Tobira was once used to wipe out an entire Kingdom...and then the own user got trapped inside it as well. Ever since then it's been in the undergrounds of the capital that only the royal family knows about, so how would Seifer get his grimy little hands on it? Besides, it had been chained up!

"Like I care if I lose my life. Besides, that could never happen to me. I'm too great to die." He then cleared his throat. "So, Roxas, take another step and I'll trap you inside of it, too." I smiled. This is where Seifer's blown-up ego left out the details sometimes.

"You can't do that, Seifer. The Eien no Tobira cannot trap anyone with pure hearts. Since Roxas wields keyblades, he must have a pure heart." I said confidently, crossing my arms and looking at him with a smug look. Beat that, Seifer!

"You're right, Naminé, I don't need the Eien no Tobira as undeniable proof that I can totally own this lamer. Just watch and see! You'll be _begging_ to even get _close_ to me after I whip Roxas." Seifer said, returning the look. Then, Roxas' Organization cloak transformed back into it's normal black color and the Oblivion was no longer floating, but back in his hand. "I've noticed that whenever his cloak changes color, he gets stronger." I noted that, too. When his cloak had been silver, he totally kicked some Organization members and then some. So he had a...Silver Form and a Yellow Form? Silver Form was more powerful than Yellow Form, at least to my knowledge. "And whenever it reverts...he gets weaker."

"You're actually paying attention to something, Seifer?" Roxas asked, making a mock-surprised look. "Wow, I'm surprised. The only thing you've ever paid attention to is that pretty-boy face of yours." The recipient to that message growled.

"I guess you want to die, then? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige, but I feel I should just take Naminé now and leave you alone." Seifer said, and I could see that he didn't want to attack in risk of hurting me. "I don't want her to hate me forever if I hurt you too bad."

"I guess you're gonna have to, Seifer, there's no way you're taking her as long as I'm alive." Roxas said, looking at me and making sure I was safe. He really...he really did care about me... "Are you alright, Naminé? You're not hurt, are you?" I shook my head and he smiled. I took a step back, knowing that they were just going to get into another fight again. It wouldn't be too long now.

"I'm sorry, Naminé. You're going to hate me after this battle, because there's only going to be one of us on the victorious side. That's going to be me." Seifer said, and smirked to himself. "You see, Your Highness, there's a detail your love forgot to tell you. Roxas and I were friends when we were little so I know everything about him.. And...there's also that _other_ thing...the reason why you'd break her heart...**_Sora._**" I looked at Roxas with a confused look. Sora...? Why did Seifer call Roxas 'Sora'?

"Roxas...?" I asked, my voice being a bit shaky and almost...afraid. I was scared. By what Seifer could mean by that, he was looking very proud of himself and Roxas looked really ticked off. "...Why did he call you Sora?"

"Oh, that's right! You don't know, do you, Naminé? I guess he never told you because he didn't want you to know the _truth._ Because deep down inside...he knows that no one can ever love him for what he truly is." I grasped Roxas' arm and tried to look at him, but he refused to look back at me, and found the direction opposite of me suddenly more interesting.

"Please tell me, Roxas...I-I...don't care if you're actually an assassin sent out to massacre cities and towns...or if you're actually..." It was then that I remembered my dream. "...a fallen angel..." Seifer and Roxas both looked at me, and I smiled at him. "I don't care _what_ you are, Roxas, it matters on _who_ you are...if you're some murderer from a faraway country, or some angel fallen from grace..." Very slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, "...or even the poorest peasant on the streets...I'd still love you."

"Well, Thirteen, I guess she figured it out, eh? You really couldn't keep anything from her, could you?" Seifer asked. Roxas pushed me away and turned around.

"Yeah...she didn't figure out..._all_ of it, though..." He said, crossing his arms. I looked at Seifer, then back at Roxas, slightly hurt. He just rejected me...why? I wanted to know!

"Then tell me! I have the right to know!" I shouted, getting a little impatient. I wanted to know what was going on! I wanted to know what they were talking about, why Seifer called Roxas 'Sora'...but, most of all...why Roxas rejected me...that had really hurt, like he was treating _me_ as though I were some terrible monster. I bit my lip, trying not to cry, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you really sure you want to know the truth? You probably will hate me." He said, still not looking at me. "I really didn't want to lose you, _again,_ either...but I suppose I'd rather have you hate me for who I really am than love me for who I'm not." I didn't hear his 'again', he had whispered it. How did I know he said it, then? Well...

"I don't understand why you think _I'd_ reject you. Just because you think I wouldn't love you if you're some kind of...I can't even think of anything I could hate you for! If it's anything that I hate, it's that people make assumptions of me!" I just wanted him to understand that I'd love him no matter what!

"You might want to sit down, it's a long story." Roxas said, finally facing towards me. He had that...sad and lonely look again. Seifer smirked and laughed.

"You thought you could keep it from her? Well, I guess that all changed." He said, as I sat down on Roxas' bed(remember, we were still in his room...though most of it was broken or burnt, the bed still was in tact) and he sat on one side of me, and then Seifer on the other. "Say goodbye to Naminé, Roxas. She won't want a part of you anymore." I glared at him, but I wanted Roxas to tell his story so I didn't say anything.

"My mother was an angel. One day, she forgot to protect a child since her duty was being a guardian angel, and the child wrongfully died in an accident. The Authority - that's what everyone calls Him - sent her down in earth cursed with no wings at all, to look like a normal human. But all angels have the purest of hearts, which is why they become an angel in the first place. Of course, what my mother knew and the Authority didn't know she knew is that there is a black wing and a white wing disguised on this Earth." My face lit up and when he saw it brighten he nodded.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper!" I shouted. Of course, it made sense. The knight's pure heart had made the Oathkeeper, and only angels had the purest of hearts, so it must be able to transform itself into a white angel wing. Then the knight's older brother was so dark it created the Oblivion, and angels who had did wrong in the past always had the black wings(a lot of storytellers tell stories about angels, which is how I know this information) so it would be able to transform itself into a black wing for an angel.

"Right. So, when she was on Earth she tried to find the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and when she found the family in possession of it, she begged them to give it to her, and they refused, saying that only members of the Hikari family could see it. She asked for a way she could get into their family, and it turns out _they_ were the family of the little girl who my mother had been guarding. So, she knew all their names and everything by heart. Of course, the Hikari family immediately took her, a complete stranger in, because she knew everything about the child. They never even asked how she knew, they must have assumed she was heaven-sent to them. Which isn't too far off..." This story was getting interesting, but I really wanted to know the part about Roxas/Sora and why he had...dual names and was keeping secrets from me. That I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to rush him so I let Roxas continue.

"Upon further inspection, my mother did indeed find out that the Oblivion the Hikari family had was the true thing - the black wing. If she found the white wing, the Oathkeeper, she would be able to fly back to Heaven. Instead, she found my father - Cid. Soon, they fell in love...kind of the way you and I did, Naminé. Though...less complicated. Then, they found out that my mother was pregnant...and that was when she remembered that the Hikari family would not accept anyone without the last name of Hikari, which would mean her children would never be able to get the Oblivion. So, she insisted that our last names would take after her last name. Cid, my father, agreed and then we were born." This is the part where I placed my hand over his and squeezed it lightly. He looked at me, I smiled and nodded to him as a signal to go on.

"She wanted our names to mean 'Sky' the very place she fell from. Of course, our father agreed, he really didn't care what our names were as long as they weren't girly. So she named my brother Utsuho, and me...Sora. So, my brother and I were identical twins - the only thing you can tell us apart by is the color of our hair. If we both wore the same clothing and the same hairstyle, you'd have trouble telling us apart. As identical twins, we had a very strong bond. If he felt one thing, I'd feel something like what he was experiencing, too." Roxas laughed a little. "One time I hit my head and he hit his elbow on something. My head AND elbow hurt, and his head AND elbow hurt. You see what I mean?" I nodded, I had the same kind of connection with my sister. Obviously Seifer didn't know since he was an only child(a self-egotistical, greedy one at that) but I didn't care about what he was doing right now, he was silent so I didn't care. Even if he was making a racket right now I still wouldn't care. I never had a thing for cocky jerks.

"Since our mother was a full-fledged angel and our father one hundred percent human, we inherited traits from both. Utsuho inherited the pure heart of my mother and I inherited the wings she used to have. Of course, the only way I can call them out is if I'm wielding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper, or if they're anywhere near me. Watch." Roxas held out a hand and Oblivion appeared, then disappeared as he sprouted one black wing that, at the tip, was kind of purple and blue.

"But...you also inherited her pure heart, right? Or else you wouldn't be able to wield the keyblades?" I asked. I got some of the story down, but I thought some of it was downright confusing.

"I did, but...disaster," He glared at Seifer who merely shrugged, "struck soon after. Since my mother passed down her pure heart to us, she...died. She left all of the memories of herself and what we both really were in the Oblivion. That way, when I was old enough to wield it, I'd know the true story. That's how I know all this, but I still don't know what she looks like. The first time I experienced this flashback her face was darkened out and I couldn't even tell her hair color." He sounded so sad...it depressed me the way he sounded. I placed another hand on top of the one I was already grasping and smiled.

"At least...when your mother died, she returned to Heaven, didn't she?" I asked, trying to cheer him up. He looked at me, his face completely blank. He looked so sad, I could have sworn his eyes turned gray.

"That's the scary thing...I don't know where she is. I don't know if Heaven accepted or rejected her...if the Authority rejected her, where would she go?" Roxas sighed, then smiled weakly. "Thank you for trying to help, Naminé...it means a lot to me."

"Anyway...where was I? Oh, disaster...well, I grew up without a mother, that was tough. I didn't even know who she was at that time, either, or why she was gone. Our father was trying our best to raise us by himself, but it was difficult, we could even see. Well, one day...I befriended Seifer, and he was actually nice back then. I...I'm not sure if there's any easy way to say this..." Roxas gulped then removed his hands from mine and looked back down at the floor.

"Maybe I should just say it for you, Roxas. After all...I know everything." Seifer said, and I looked a him and back at Roxas.

"You'll screw up the story, Seifer. You screw up everything! I can say it..." He took a deep breath then forced a smile. "I think it'll be easier for me to just tell you what I am...then I'll tell you everything afterwards if you're not scared of me by then..."

"Alright, whatever's easier for you, Roxas. Tell me what you are." I said, bracing myself for anything. It couldn't be too horrible, right?

"I became a genetically configured government weapon with the ability to alter light. They 'codenamed' me Roxas - an anagram of my real name with an 'x' added. I have four different programs 'installed' in me. Two of them you've already saw. My 'yellow' program is the Master Form, the 'silver' program is the most difficult program to activate, also the most powerful, the Final Form. I have two others, too, my Wisdom Form, and my Valor Form. The reason why Organization XIII hates the royal family so much is because they made us what we are. To keep it a secret from the public, they called us 'Nobodies' instead of weapons. They also...messed up our hearts. They made sure we would feel no remorse if we killed someone, so they made us unfeeling - for the most part."

"That's why I feel lonely and empty all of the time - I don't have a heart. Of course, I _know_ I love you, Naminé, I _know_ what I feel for you, but I'm not actually experiencing what I should. There are Twelve Nobodies other than me, and together we made Organization XIII, of course we wanted revenge against the people who did this to us, even though it's irreversable."

"After you...they stopped making these 'Nobodies'? How come I didn't know about this? That's so terrible..." I shook my head. So, my parents ordered thirteen people to be genetically altered so they could serve as weapons? That was so - I couldn't even believe my parents could do something so horrible.

"Well, you knew about it...but you forced yourself to forgot everything after the 'accident' happened. I only told you four of my programs...but I do have a fifth one. They uninstalled - or at least attempted to - my last one. Of course, I still have it. Doubt I can use it any more, though." He said, holding out his hand.

"I made myself forgot something? What did I want to forgot?" I asked, as Roxas started to recreate the 'accident' by altering the light fixture in front of us. He hesitated before answering.

"You wanted to forget me."

* * *

HnH: I bet NONE of you suspected that. Well, I was listening to 'Sakura Drops' by Utada Hikaru and that influenced some of this.

Sora: Wow, this is getting deep! Why did she want to forgot Roxas?

Kairi: Yeah, I can't believe this! This is complicated stuff! Roxas is a half-angel government weapon? That's so confusing! How the heck did they do that to poor Roxas?

HnH: It reveals all in the next chapter! For those of you that are confused, it's ok. You're supposed to be. If you're not...congratulations, I guess.

Reno: So, guys, review! HnH wants four reviews this time, but she needs at least a review before she write the next chapter, so it shouldn't be that hard to manage.

Roxas: Well, I didn't die, that's good...I feel sorry for myself, though. -pats self on back-

Sora: You totally violated my copyright, though! STEALING MY FORMS! I SHOULD SUE YOU, ROXAS!

Roxas: Well, since we're the same person...you'd be sueing yourself, so go ahead.

Sora: Kairi, be my lawyer!

Roxas: Yeah, Naminé, be my lawyer!

Kairi: Sorry guys, since we're both the same person and we both want you to win, we're not taking sides this time.

Naminé: -tries to be helpful- Why don't you ask Reno? -voice rises to fangirl squeal- HE'S THE BEST AT EVERYTHING!

Roxas: -starts to have a convulsion at the mention of 'you-know-who's name- Everything...but...making people review!


	7. Clarifying Memories

HnH: Thanks to Jillie Chan, Numina-Namine(Thank you very much! I really appreciate the review, I just hope my story won't turn out to be disappointing), myxbeautifulxlove, Teh Pwnful Kiwi, babyangelwintergirl and Ellie0223! Hmm...I just did my research, and I'd LIKE this story to end at 27, because 27 plus 27 equals 54 and 54 is the number I need to get...-random nonsense-

Roxas: -is on edge ever since the convulsion- And WHY would you need to get to 54, huh?!? You know, HnH, it's YOUR fault that Naminé is obsessed with Reno! SUE HER! SUE HER!

Naminé: No, don't sue! HnH doesn't own ANYTHING!

HnH: For those of you who cannot grasp the concept of a 'Flashback' Chapter, it is a chapter based on the past of the story's timeline, but without italics because I don't feel like making everything italicized.

Kairi: Lazy bum...

HnH: Well...this chapter is kind of messed up. The parts that are the flashback(I guess?) are NOT in italics, but the parts that are taking place in the present ARE in italics. It's because I need to emphasis more stuff in the past and italicizing stuff makes a big impact on peeps. -nod- -nod-

**_Warning:_** Some of this chapter is really...violent and bloody. Maybe the weak of mind would rather skip this chapter and let me know you do in your review so I can give you a more...light-hearted summary, alright? You've been warned.

Angels In Flight

(Flashback) Chapter 7:**C**larifying Memories

(Naminé's POV)

I went out everyday. I loved the outdoors! Elle Ciel was such a bright and beautiful place. I especially loved the outdoors because...well, I couldn't stand my home. You see, my parents have used really advanced technology to genetically alter some chosen people. I've seen the procedure before, on a Nobody, Sora...or, now called Roxas.

In fact, I've helped out with it. They replace all of your normal functions with robotic-like ones so you'll be able to live if you happened to get shot in a vital area. Of course, we don't have enough technology to replace EVERYTHING with robotic parts, so at least the Nobodies are...partly human. They don't even have hearts, either...

Anyway, we were testing out these new programs that gave you enhanced senses and special abilities. Since they needed to get inside his mind in order to install these programs, my parents asked me to do this task since I am the only person ever able to get inside the human mind. So I installed them within him, and the deed was done. The whole Tsugare Kingdom knew a war with the Tsukuyomi Kingdom, a Kingdom that's known for it's perpetual night due to it's sacred relic, the Byakuya, was inevitable. Since the Tsukuyomi Kingdom has technology that far surpasses our own, we needed something to back us up. That's where the Nobodies come in. They're like our secret army, our trump card.

Right now...there are many Nobodies. Some of them have their looks altered, and some are designed for special occasions. There are different types, but the strongest, the 'Generals' in the secret army are the first thirteen that they conducted the experiments on. The reason why this pertains to my dislike of my home is because today is the day where they're going to annihilate Number Thirteen - Roxas. He doesn't know it, of course, and it's not even his fault. If anyone should get the blame, it's the creators themselves. It's because of the five programs I installed in him. The first four were just safety programs that would automatically activate in a tight situation or if Roxas felt threatened. The last one...

After further inspection, my parents said that the fifth one was like a virus. It could activate anytime, and anywhere at all, and it would make him go berserk and not be able to think rationally. That's dangerous, and the only way to remove it is to kill him, because they say it's already affected him and there's no way I could remove it. For the time being, he's my bodyguard when I go outside. Right now...I'm outside. I looked up at Roxas, he didn't even know that he was going to die today. The plan was that we would just walk around a little until dusk, then we would go back into the castle, and...that's when it would happen.

"Naminé-hime...you don't like me, do you?" Roxas asked, completely out of nowhere. I stopped, then turned around to face him. I never really noticed it before, but he was really cute, so I was kind of stunned at this question. Umiri once told me that the feeling of stars falling into my chest was actually what all 'normal' fourteen-year-olds experience - a crush. Then she said that it could also be love but I really doubt it. It's not like I blush madly whenever he says my name or something. _That's_ really love, right? Like you hope he likes you back and all that, not that you hope he'll _protect_ you unconditionally, right?

"Of course I like you, Roxas! Why do you ask?" I smiled, trying not to let on that he would never live to see tomorrow.

"My scanners indicate that you're intensely worried about something. I also sense that you do not want to be with me right now." He said blankly. I forgot that he had those analyzer-eyes, that could detect any motion at all, I bet he could sense a tidal wave on the other side of the Earth if he wanted to.

"It's just that I..." I needed something to come up with, quick. "I..." Oh no, I couldn't do this. The past few weeks he's been my bodyguard he's never let anything happen to me, and he didn't deserve this death! "I don't want you to go!" I yelled, not able to hold it in any longer. Tears started to bubble up in my eyes. "You don't deserve to die...it's not even your fault...you haven't done _ANYTHING_ wrong, Roxas! Yet they still...they still..." I turned away, and bit my lip.

"I'm not going to die, Naminé-hime...who is telling you that? Who is causing you distress?" Roxas was too...robotic. It was like he already had responses for everything, like he didn't have a personality...he was just an empty, cold shell. That made me scared. Even though it didn't seem like he couldn't care or feel, he's still go out there and take care of whoever was bothering me, whoever was making me feel sadness, pain or fear.

"But you are...you're going to die! For everything you've done for me, they still want to kill their creation. Everyone's saying you're a failure, a mistake that should have never been made...and now that want to eradicate you..." I said, not wanting to face him. I could already imagine his face already, dead pan as always. I could just imagine him saying, 'If they want me to die, then that is my destiny.' Or something like that. "And it's not even that you've done anything wrong! Even if you have, I still - "

"Here." I gasped. It looked so...real! But there was NO way that was a real angel feather! He had held out a black-as-night angel feather to me. I took it in my hands and studied it for a minute or two before turning around to face him.

"Roxas...it seems so real! I can just feel the holy power radiating from it! Where did you get this?" I asked, and it was true. Just holding it, even though it was probably the feather of a fallen angel, made me feel calm and serene. I really felt better, so I knew why he gave me this. I then noticed that the ground had some feathers scattered on it, too. "It's just like they fell from the sky! Wow!" I was awed. Imagine, if everyone had an angel's feather, how peaceful the world would be?

"I...found it on the ground. I sensed that they were real, but I didn't want to believe it." He said, looking down sadly at the feathers. If he could feel...sadness. When I went into his mind I experienced first-hand what these weapons felt like. Very empty and lonely, cold and unloved...I didn't want to stay in there and search his memories so I just installed the programs and got out.

"But angels are wonderful, Roxas! Just think - if you do good deeds on Earth and die without committing any fatal sins, you'll become a sacred angel! If you do enough good deeds in Heaven, just think - you could be a praised Seraphim!" I said, smiling. "Maybe...maybe we'll both go into Heaven together, Roxas!"

"I'd never be able to go into Heaven. Do you think they could accept a person - no, I'm not even a person, a _nobody_ who's killed? Killing is taboo in Heaven. Even if it's just an accident...Heaven can never have any accidents. No, they have to blame somebody, to make it look believable. And for that, many angels become wrongly incarcerated..." He said, then shook his head. "Even if I could go into Heaven...I wouldn't want to go. They had no right...to make me into this...monster. Heh...I guess Heaven really does hold grudges."

"But I always learned..." I stopped and shrugged. I didn't want to push the matter anymore than it needed to be. We simply had different opinions, that was all. Since I was still holding the feather, I felt like I couldn't cry or anything. Even the fact that Roxas would die once we got back to the castle didn't phase me anymore, and I felt terrible about that so I gently put it down. "What are we going to do now? You...you could run away! That way they would never find you!"

"They'd know you gave me that idea. After all, they designed me so that they would know where I was." I had no counter for that. Instead, I just grabbed his hand. I was about to say something, but I closed my mouth and said nothing. "Come on, Naminé-hime, we should return to the castle now."

"What about you? What's going to happen to you? I don't want you to go..." I said, then I brightened up. "Since you're a weapon made for war, shouldn't you be especially configured so that you won't die?" Roxas didn't answer.

"Now that you mentioned it, Naminé-hime, I'm not too sure that I can die. Part of me is a machine...and that part built over the part of me that _was_ human...and the other half..."He looked up at me. "Nevermind. You wouldn't understand..." I tilted my head and looked at him. He just placed a hand on my shoulder. "If I _do_ die, promise me that you won't get mad at the people who killed me. Okay? They were just trying to protect their kingdom, their people...I don't blame them for that."

"I promise I won't Roxas..." I just blabbed the secret I was supposed to keep! I felt so horrible for disobeying my friends and family. But Roxas didn't seem mad. I knew he wouldn't...he couldn't slaughter all the people I cared about, in exchange for his life. I knew I meant more than that to him, right? ...Right?

So, in silence we walked, side by side, to the castle. Finally, we reached there, and Roxas opened the door, then looked at me. "Where is the...murder supposed to be taking place?" He asked. Why was he so willing to go out? Maybe it was to - Oh. I knew I why, now. His sensors could indicate anything, and surely they could indicate that I had a 'crush' and since he couldn't possibly ever return my feelings, the best way to not hurt my feelings is to go out by death. That was the only reason why I could think he wanted to go out willingly...

"The ballroom." The reason why it was taking place there, of all places, is because there was an upper floor that had a hole(well, not really a hole, but that's the only way I can describe it) in it so people could stand on the second floor and look down to see the people on the first floor. The people who would take his life would be there. And so, we walked there, too, but before he opened the door he held out his arm, signaling for me to stop.

"You said that they were going to kill me later, yes?" He asked, looking back at me. I nodded, hesitantly. "Were you lying when you said that to me?"

"N-No! I wasn't lying! Why would you think that?" Why would he think I was lying? I would never lie to Roxas! Of course, I'd try to, but I don't think I could successfully...

"I can see that there are people in there. They must have known you would tell me, so they lied to you..." He said, analyzing the situation on the spot. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." I apologized, but he just shook his head and opened the door and walked through it. I just stood out there, I didn't want to die in the crossfire. Then, I saw the bullets rain down on him as someone yelled 'fire!'. He fell to the ground, and I couldn't help but run to him. "R-Roxas! Oh no!" I wailed. I knew he was dead, so I didn't bother checking.

"I just wanted you to know, Roxas...even though you can't hear me know...that I really liked you, despite being a weapon and everything." I just felt that he wouldn't be able to rest in peace unless I told him how I truly - when his eyes snapped open I knew he would not be resting at all. I immediately noticed there was something wrong. His outfit had changed. It was silver, blue, red, black and yellow, with different designs on it, it was a cloak with chains on it. His eyes had changed to an eerie dark, dark blue color.

There was red electricity around his hands, and he had a silver glow around him. When he got up, I could see there was this blue glittery stuff following his footsteps. He held out his hands - and the Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared.

"Wh-" I was about to ask what was wrong(since I certainly thought he didn't look as normal as he possible could be) but he turned around and gave me a sinister glare.

"Thought you could get rid of me, did you? Well, I'll tell you that I'm nowhere near finished!" He snarled, striking me with his keyblade so I flew backwards and slid on the floor before I came to a complete stop. I wasn't that badly injured, but I found myself only able to watch in horror as the... 'accident' came about. He took his keyblade and cut off a lock of his hair. A white wing and a black wing sprouted from his back and -

-_Back In the Present-_

_I requested Roxas to stop the image, so he did. "Roxas, how did you get wings? I thought you were only able to summon them from Oblivion and Oathkeeper." He smiled._

"_When they made me into a machine, Naminé, they already knew I was half-angel. You see, when I was little, Seifer was my best friend. Eventually, we grew up and when I was able to wield Oblivion, he was still my friend. So, naturally, I told him the whole story. He turned on me and told his parents, and then they told your parents, who got the whole idea of genetically altered weapons." Roxas said, glaring at Seifer who had this sweet little innocent look on his face, as if he didn't - and couldn't - do anything wrong._

"_I was the first person who was made into a Nobody. What you saw was when they upgraded me and repaired me and all that. They thought I would be able to handle the five programs so they sent you to install them in me. I'm called the Last Nobody because I'm the last one who joined the Organization, all that was left of the Nobodies after I killed the rest of them." He said. I nodded slowly._

"_So then how are you able to manifest wings?"_ _I asked, looking back at the image, which was not moving. "Why did you cut your hair?"_

" _An angel's holy power is contained in their hair. The whiter an angel's hair, the more holy power they have. So, for example, if your great-great-great-grandmother was quarter of an angel and you're barely one,_ _since your hair is whiter than mine you would have more power than me. When an angel cuts their hair, it releases their holy power. So when I cut my hair, I was able to manifest my own wings." Roxas explained._

"_But couldn't your mother have done that?" I wondered. He shook his head._

"_The Authority probably drained her holy power, thus making her hair black, but I'm not too sure if they did that, but that would mean she had no power to do anything whatsoever." He said. My mouth formed an 'o' as I understood what he was saying._

"_Alright, I think I get it. You can...continue..."_

_-Return to the Past-_

- instantly, he rose into the air, and landed on the second floor. Everyone started to shoot at him, but the bullets just...reflected off! Like he was impervious to everything. He brought down a keyblade on a shooter, and just like that he got de-capacitated; red splattered all over Roxas' face and clothes. Then, he went onto the next one, but this shooter was smart and managed to dodge every one of the attacks.

Then Roxas' hand glowed yellow as he charged forward and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a scream of agony coming the victim. Like I wanted to watch violence! I heard something plop on the ground, so I opened my eyes. There were two bloody lungs on the floor and an appendix, and of course, now the floor was in a wonderful shade of crimson. Lovely. I looked up at the second floor and saw that Roxas just ripped up the guy without two lungs and an appendix's heart, then whacked the guy, and his torso detached from the body and plopped on the floor. I was promptly disgusted, so no wonder...

"Non nobis, Domine!" Another one shouted, as Roxas rushed forward and cracked the person's skull open with an extremely hard knock with the Oblivion. The person rocketed back as his eyes dimmed, then blood gushed over their face, dripping down onto the floor I was on. A waterfall of blood...I shuddered, and was glad he hadn't killed me...

"_Ave, ave Maria!"_ One of them had dared to try to make the sign of the Cross. Roxas just laughed at their pitiful attempt to save themselves.

"You think they'll save you now? They have no mercy for _anyone!"_ He said, seeming to have tired of killing them all one-by-one. He held out his keyblades and narrowed his eyes. "Burn!" He shouted as hell seemed to upon up beneath all of the shooters' bodies. Then, columns of fire rose up beneath them and began to roast them alive, paying no attention to their screams of agony and pain. "Is that all they've got? _Pathetic!_" Then, he looked down at me and seemed to think for a moment before he jumped down to the first floor, stepping over someone's body and walked over to me.

I couldn't say anything...I was looking at the ribbons of blood dripping down the walls and sliding along the floor, finally dripping down here. He was about to say something when all of the Nobodies came in, save for twelve. Roxas frowned and his keyblades disappeared. Instead, he grabbed a gun left behind. He began shooting into the crowd of the ones just like him, and I backed up because a bullet had grazed my palm. After he was done firing, there were still some alive so he flew down and stabbed them with the keyblades. The tough Nobodies still did not die. Roxas, still handling the gun, then shot them all in the head.

Was he done? Oh, Lord, I hope he was. He then walked to me and grabbed my arm and dropped the gun. "Where is everyone?" He asked, not looking at me. I wondered if I should answer or not...if I didn't, he would probably kill me and find them anyway, if I did, he would be able to find them faster and may be able to spare me. Both options were lose-lose. So I went with the latter. I hoped he would snap back to his senses soon. After I told him where all the maids' rooms were, he went there and burst open the door. The maids were talking about who-knows-what, but they stopped when they saw Roxas.

"No! Don't kill them!" I yelled, but he paid no heed to my pleads. Some of these maids had been my and my twin sister's personal maids for years, and some of them were like older sisters to me. He slashed one with Oathkeeper, and the red liquid poured out of her side and stained the pure white blade an odd magenta color. She fell to the ground, drowning in her own pool of blood. The other maids screamed and tried to get away, but he just charged at them and got them right in their hearts, maybe trying to give them a painless death? Well, he was not showing any remorse! The maids' pale skin were covered in deep gashes, each and every one oozing with the thick, dark blood. I bet pain enveloped them before they finally died, what was the final reason? I do not know.

The sight, and smell of death was great that I had to heave before looking back at the bloody corpses, but almost felt myself get sick again. I just took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself and keep myself from hyper-ventilating.

Next stop: the kitchen. The chef there was a very, very good friend of mine, and usually he worked alone. I liked him a lot, so I didn't tell Roxas about him, but the nearest room happened to be the kitchen.

"Please, Roxas!" I begged as he kicked open the door. "Not him! Anyone but him! He's like-!" I didn't finish my sentence before he whipped around and smacked me again, sending me into the wall.(Which I was close to) I gripped my arm as I watched in horror when Roxas brought down Oblivion and stabbed the chef right in the stomach, blood slipping out of his lips that he began to choke on. "Noooo! Roxas, why are you doing this?!? WHY?" I yelled, after getting sick again.

"Revenge." He said simply, grabbing my arm as we went to our next destination. My eyes widened as I realized where we were going.

"NO! NO, ROXAS! NOT THERE! STOP!" I screamed, planting my feet into the floor and grabbing onto his arm so tight bet I cut off his circulation. I heard his wings flap once before he stopped walking.

"They're the ones that did this to me in the first place. Therefore they deserve the most punishment, agreed?" I tried to stop him, I really did, but he was just way too strong. He knocked me off of him, and opened the door. Inside was my parents and Umiri! My parents turned and their mouths instantly dropped, they knew something was wrong.

"Do not take another step, Sora!" My father said, but Roxas just shook his head and did.

"I'm not Sora anymore..." He said, reaching inside his cloak for something. He pulled out a dog tag. "This looks familiar, doesn't it? Serial Number: ACW-E:SL-000001-4F-BV. I'm not some doll, either, like you designed me to be. I could have been my own person, but of course, you had to take away my life, too? Monitoring me, making adjustments on me whenever you felt like...genetically engineering me, even altering my personality once or twice...oh, I believe there's _nothing_ you haven't experimented on me."

They were worried. I could tell. My mother had a staff out and it looked like she was trying to summon the Towa no Shirube itself, Shiva, the personification of ice and beauty. My father had out an heirloom that was originally in the Mizu bloodline, but after the last one died out, it transferred to the Tsugare family, the Mizu's closest relatives. Umiri didn't look like she was backing down and she had her own little special keyblade designed just for her. I called it the Paradise Key, but she called it some flowery name that I really didn't care to pay attention to.

"Roxas, please don't do this! They apol-" I whirled him around, and I saw a maniacal look in his eyes mixed with the slightest tint of bloodlust, and, of course, the need for vengeance. He didn't bother to listen to me as he charged toward my father(I think I'll use my parents' first names for reference from now on), and Tidus' Brotherhood clashed with Oblivion. Roxas brought up Oathkeeper and hit Tidus in the arm, continuing to swipe at him until he drew blood. Once he completed his task, Roxas jumped back and used his wings for balance, maybe so he wouldn't fall or something of the like. Then, Tidus ran forward, jumped and did a flip and held out the Brotherhood so it would come crashing down on Roxas' head.

Instead, he moved so that instead of his skull cracking open his shoulder was the target of the Brotherhood. I gasped when I saw the blood pour out from his shoulder and stain the base of his white wing red. Tidus pulled the Brotherhood out and looked at me, then at Roxas.

"You're going to die for hurting my daughter!" He yelled, Tidus backing up, getting ready to do that move again. He ran forward, and performed the move again. This time, however, Roxas was prepared and he flew in the sky when Tidus landed.

"The same move won't work on me twice!" Roxas said, letting himself drop. He was about to plunge the keyblades into his back, when a blast of ice shot him out of the way, and when Roxas landed, the hand wielding Oblivion froze to the ground. Tidus and Umiri hopped out of the way, because Yuna had summoned the Great Towa no Shirube, the Personification of Ice, Shiva. I knew I should have ran away, at least to the sidelines where I wouldn't get hurt, but I was just immobilized because of the past sights I had just seen. They were so sickening...

Shiva blew on the ground, and giant blocks of ice covered the ground. Unfortunately, I was stuck in one of them, as was Roxas. Only he noticed that I was still on the icy battlefield. I could've sworn that he has became bright again, and he whispered something, then his eyes changed back to the eerie stormy blue color. Then, Shiva snapped her fingers and the ice broke up into little shards. I was expecting pain because I saw the shards rip Roxas apart and make him bleed like no tomorrow. (His silver aura that had deflected attacks was slowly wearing away)

However, I felt none, but saw the ice shards that should have ripped me up, ripped Shiva up instead. Then, I realized Roxas had cast the Reflect spell on me so that I would not have gotten hurt! Maybe his old self was coming through? I know it was not his fault that this happened, but I still have to give him some of the blame.

He got to his feet after breaking the ice bond that kept his hand tied to the floor .His wings were torn up and bloodied, and so was he. As Shiva sent a wave of ice over towards him, he jumped over it, and threw the Oathkeeper at Shiva, which smacked her into Yuna. Taking this opportunity, Roxas readied himself and kneeled down, placing Oblivion on the floor like he was trying to unlock a key on the ground.

"Firaga!" He shouted, the ground seeming to open up, and the flames from down under engulfed the Oblivion. The ground closed up and Roxas got to his feet once more, running towards his fallen foes. Using Oathkeeper to knock Shiva into the air, he twirled around and slashed at her with Oblivion, followed by Oathkeeper, which sent her into the case that had held the now-tainted Keyblade. Roxas was about to plunge the firey keyblade into my mother, when Tidus ran over and did his 'Overdrive'(the running-jump-and-flip attack) the Brotherhood going into Roxas' back.

Roxas held out Oblivion and casted 'Firaga' again, this time the flames from his keyblade revolving around him and knocking Tidus off of him. Once Brotherhood got removed from his back, and Tidus backed away, Roxas once more went to my mother, ready to strike her with Oblivion, but Shiva managed to get up and encase him in a block of ice. She then snapped her fingers, and that's when he collapsed. I knew it was wrong, but I still rushed over to him _first._

"Roxas! Are you okay?" I asked, and, deep down inside I felt torn. Here he was, probably going to die _for real_ this time, and I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want him to die, but I knew that he had killed almost everyone inside the castle, all my friends, maids, servants, people I knew very well and treated like family. The only people he had not killed were my mother, father and sister. Of course, I don't say myself just yet because that was when he raised the Oathkeeper with such speed, it went straight though me, breaking my heart..._literally._

_-Back In the Present-_

_The image stopped, and Roxas flexed his hand, waiting for my reaction. My mouth was just open wide. I just saw him kill a younger version of me! Were we in Heaven?_

"_We can't be in Heaven!" I yelled, shaking my head. Roxas looked at me with an alarmed look on his face._

"_Why can't we be in Heaven?" He asked, and I pointed to Seifer._

"_Because he's here!" Needless to say, Roxas got a good laugh out of that, but I was serious! There was no way SEIFER could make it to Heaven! Well, he wasn't evil, but he was just so stuck-up, obnoxious and didn't possess any good characteristics._

"_Well, thank you, Naminé, I know I'm too good for Heaven." He said. See what I mean? He only thinks of himself! He's consumed by greed and, and...I just hated that jerk! _

"_No...you couldn't have killed me, could you have? That's not all to the story, is there?" I asked. If this was Heaven, then this was nowhere near Paradise. Roxas shook his head and I felt relieved._

"_But there's no way I can show you what's going to happen next...I'm not allowed to show the next events to anyone." He said. "I'm...forbidden to do it."_

"_By who?" I asked, "I'm sure it can't be that bad, and if you don't want to show it to me because you're afraid I'm not going to love you anymore, you really don't need to worry about that..."_

"_By the Authority himself. After this all happened, I had a dream where he told me, 'For breaking the second Sacred Rule of Heaven, you, Hikari Roxas, will die in the most painful way imaginable.' From then on, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recreate the image of what I did." He shook his head. "I still remember what I did, however.."_

"_Then tell me what you did." I said, then added, "You don't have to go into detail..."_

"_I killed you, your parents, your sister, the Towa no Shirube, the Eien no Tobira, and then I used all of my divinity to revive you, your sister, and your parents." I nodded, but I didn't really get it. But when I just thought of what I just saw, I suddenly_ _felt very lonely, betrayed and_ _torn._

_And for the life of me, I honestly couldn't remember why._


	8. Looking Glass

HnH: Here's the eighth chapter... Thanks Oathkeepera, Numina-Namine, SK-Seeker, Ellie0223, Chukobher(chefbekah1304) and myxbeautifulxlove. Oh, if I'm forgetting to thank anyone, please tell me! But if you have not reviewed and only favorite or alerted me/ this story, it's likely that I already thanked you, but if not, please let me know!

Reno: -winks at female reviewers- Hey ladies...

Roxas: Numina-Namine is mine, though. :P

Naminé: Why? Because she has 'Namine' in her Penname?

Roxas:...Ummmm...-looks the other way so you can tell he's lying- Nooooo!

Reno: Well, I bet Naminé AND Numina-Namine both like me better, so there. :P

Roxas: Reno, you can't say that because you don't own her, and HnH doesn't own anything too! She doesn't own the thing I say before we switch to Nami's POV, and the thing that I sing at the end, the peeps at U-O do! SO HAH!

HnH: But, honestly, guys, you should read the first song Roxas sings. It relates to him a lot, and the rest you can just skip over, but it'd be nice if you read them. mimi from U-O has a lot of talent, and they're not mine. But aren't they pretty?

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 8: **L**ooking Glass

(Naminé's POV)

"The two rules of Heaven that any angel must follow are 1. Not killing a mortal, and 2.You must never revive the dead." Roxas said, counting them off as he recited them.

"Why the second rule? Wouldn't that be a good thing? You're giving them a second chance of life!" I asked, wasn't that an angel's job? To make sure all humans on Earth live happily and live a long life?

"But you're denying them of Heaven." He replied. Oh. That made sense. After all, wasn't people being in Heaven a goal? If you were good, you would go to Heaven. To just have that privilege, the only thing people can really look forward as to 'life after death'...to have THAT taken away, that must be horrible. Now I felt kind of stupid, but I bet Seifer didn't know anymore about Heaven and Hell than I did.

"But why can't you go back into that Berserk Mode anymore? You said you didn't think you would be able to." I asked, and he just sighed.

"All machines have security systems, and I'm sure you installed one inside of me, too. You just don't remember even doing _that_. So, I think that a security program is blocking that virus. I'm technically a machine, since most of my functions run mechanically." He explained, then shrugged. "I don't really understand it myself, but I doubt I'll be able to ever do that again...I was out for a VERY long time afterwards, because I expended all of my energy and I did not even feel any of my wounds until after it wore off." The way he said made me think that he could just snap any moment now, but he knew what he was saying, or so I thought...

"So, Naminé, what do you think of him now? You hate him, right? Since you hated him in the past?" Seifer asked, almost sounding _hopeful _that I would 'hate' Roxas.

"I don't think...I don't think I ever really hated him from the start. I'm not too sure what I was feeling, or what the experience was like, but I can say that I would never believe Roxas could do something so terrible. I think I was in denial, and I didn't want to accept reality so I erased my memories." I said, but I can't really say for sure. "I obviously _wanted_ to see him again even if I said I didn't - or else why would I let go of the things I was feeling right then? I think I wanted everyone to give him a second chance, at least, I know I would give him a second chance. It wasn't even his fault...who could blame him for that?"

"But he killed you!" Seifer shouted. "I would never do something such as that! You're more important to me than just killing you off like that!" I saw Roxas tense up but I just held his hand to sort of tell him not to fight Seifer. I didn't want to see anymore blood, anymore fighting. I wanted the violence to stop...

"But Roxas risked everything to revive me, and the people that I care about. You would never put yourself in danger intentionally. If you ask me, you're more heartless than he is, and he doesn't even have a heart! Why don't you use it instead of just gushing over your looks all the time?" I asked, and there was this threatening edge added onto my voice. Well, I WAS mad! Here Roxas was, not having a heart, but still _feeling_ more than Seifer could...no, more than he decides to!

"You care about this heartless monster more than you care about me? He doesn't deserve any care or love - he's a cold machine! Everyone in the whole world would be lucky to even see me once in their entire life! That's how great I am, and you're telling _me_, you lowlife, that I should be like _him!"_ If I could, I really would have liked to slap him across the face right now. But I couldn't...because you want to know why? He slapped _me_ across the face! That's what really started it. Roxas shot up and Oblivion appeared in his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" He yelled, and the Hyperion appeared in Seifer's hands. I rubbed my cheek, I was just so furious! How...how dare Seifer! How **_DARE_** he say that! I stood up, and they both looked at me. I grabbed the Oblivion from Roxas, and he was about to protest, saying that I shouldn't wield such a dangerous weapon, but maybe I needed to teach Seifer a lesson or two. No, I NEEDED to teach him a lesson.

I didn't say anything, I just ran as fast as I could towards Seifer with the Oblivion readied at my side. I guess I could wield it after all. But when I felt the impact of the strike(I struck him square on the shoulder) I looked at the Oblivion and saw Roxas' hand over mine. "Thank you, Roxas..." I knew I couldn't have done any real damage by myself, and I felt grateful...even more grateful to me than I did before.

"Get down!" Roxas pushed me down to the floor. I thought I was going to have a heart-attack, because, well...I was thinking he wanted to...do 'it' if you know what I mean. But when I saw Seifer's Hyperion into Roxas' back, I knew he did that to protect me and not for other...otherwise perverted reasons. I swear, his eyes turned into a very dark, eerie blue as he practically pounced at Seifer, grabbing his neck and pushing him to a wall. The Oblivion that I had been handling returned to Roxas, but turned into a black wing after Seifer removed his Hyperion.

"I was hoping you'd do that, Roxas. Now you have nothing to defend yourself with." Roxas let go of Seifer and his eyes reverted back to the normal sky blue color. I was relieved. He wasn't going to go any berserk anytime soon.

"You really think so?" He said, holding out his hand. But...nothing happened. Roxas stared at his hand in disbelief. "Why isn't it coming to me?" He asked, and Seifer smirked.

"Forgot about your brother?" Roxas clenched his hands into fists. Seifer interrupted him before he could say anything, "Clever little me. I made sure your brother and my fiancée were...preoccupied. This all played out _perfectly._" I frowned. If Roxas didn't have a weapon, how would he fight? Then it hit me - The Oathkeeper!

I ran out as fast as I could. I didn't know the building well enough to know where I was going, and I didn't even know how to get back, but I needed to get the Oathkeeper to Roxas!

-(Roxas' POV)-

Naminé just ran out of the room for no explained reason. I can't blame her. She knew we were going to get into a fight, and I just knew she didn't want to see anymore violence...anymore blood. I _knew_ Seifer was trying to provoke me, I _knew_ he wanted me to massacre everyone, so he could have a good reason to kill me and he probably thought he would be the hero if he did. I can't wait until reality dawns on him.

"Your girl ran away from you, eh? Maybe Naminé woke up and realized you're a monster." Seifer said. I was really on the brink of my security programs overriding. He knew that, too! He wanted other people to be sacrificed just for his glory...

"I hope you get some help some day, Seifer. You need it badly." I didn't have anything to defend myself with. I couldn't even rely on my instincts, all I had was my sensors. I can tell people's emotions by looking into their eyes, and I could tell Seifer was being greedy and self-centered. No, not being...he _was_ greedy and self-centered.

"Tough talk for someone who can't defend himself." He swung his gunblade at me again, and all I could was dodge. It's not like I was made of steel or anything. I can still bleed, things still invoke the feeling of pain...though I don't actually _feel_ it, it's like I feel a faint twinge of it from remembrance. It's a hard thing to explain...

"Tough talk for someone who has to pick on unarmed people." I mimicked, my reaction time being faster than when he executed the move. Naturally, he was getting frustrated that I could dodge all of his attacks so easily.

"At least the girl I love won't run away from me." So, now Seifer was taunting me? I knew I should not pay attention to what he was saying, but it really did get to me, especially since Naminé left without a word. Wouldn't she have normally said, 'I'll be back, Roxas! Just hold on!' or something like that? "Oh, that's right - you can't love. She probably wants someone who can actually love her back, but I guess 'love' is something too irrational for your systems?" I knew better than to let his words get to me, but they did anyway. Everything flashed red as the message 'System Overdrive' appeared.The message kept flashing, and my vision was all red. I guess the virus had been slowly infecting parts of me and I didn't realize. Well, I knew, but I didn't deny it once Naminé came into my life again. I didn't want to lose her...you cannot imagine how badly I didn't want to let go of her again. So, two years since that incident, it was finally happening again. After all, I hadn't gotten security updates since then, so it was possible that it really was overriding my system.

I could not see anything, but it was like I had two 'me's. The robotic part of me - the part that can act on it's own, and my human me...the part that can know what emotions were like. Normally I can act on my own _will_, but sometimes the mechanical part of me will make decisions I have no control over. After all, irrationality is not an answer for robots. The virus was taking over, overriding my machinery's thoughts, so I had no control. It was a scary thing, knowing that something inside of you could make you do whatever it wanted, and you had no control of it's actions. They trapped me inside my own body...

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long, that I've come to believe my soul is on the other side. But I know the difference between myself and my reflection. But sometimes I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love?_

-(Naminé's POV)-

Okay, I managed to get out of the building. I now had no idea where I was, though. I had to get out to the street so I would be able to see the castle, it HAD to be at least somewhat taller than the other buildings, right? I sighed because I didn't even know my own capital city well enough to find which way the street was. I was so pathetic...

Well, it was daylight so I had to be careful. There had to be a lot of guards around, and people, too. How was I going to disguise myself? No...maybe I didn't need a disguise! They would surely take me to the castle, and to my parents, right? Then all I had to do was show myself! Walk around until someone finds me. That was the plan now. So I began to commence it. It actually took me a long time to find some form of civilization. Once I did, though, almost everyone recognized me and they dropped their things and rushed over to me and began to hug me and check me over and the whole bit.

Millions of questions were directed to me, but I couldn't even understand half of them because of so many questions. Also, some people spoke Al Bhed, a language often used in other countries. Since I had to study as Queen, I knew the language pretty well, but people say I speak it slowly. Finally a guard got over and made the crowd disperse. He turned to me, looked me over, then grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the castle. Once there, he made sure I got in and then just let me go.

I knew exactly where I needed to go, where I needed to get back to. I walked straight to the throne room and opened the door. I thought my parents would be there, but it's a good thing they weren't. I rushed over to the Oathkeeper's case and with all the might I had, brought down my fist on it. It didn't break. I was ashamed at my weakness.

"Come _on_! BREAK ALREADY!" I yelled, trying to break it once more. No dice. I looked around for what I could use to smash it open. Maybe I could go into the kitchen and take a pot and try to smash it with that? That was the only thing I could come up with, as there's no really dangerous weapons I can hurt myself with in the castle. They think I'm going to go suicide, but I would never take my own life.

Of course, that's what I thought _then..._ but some events afterwards made me seriously reconsider.

-

I finally managed to get a pot from the kitchen without being detected. Of course, I had to wait for the chef to get out of the kitchen(which took some hours, I'm sure) before I actually got the thing. I hurried back to the throne room, slugging a giant, over-sized, monstrous black pot behind me. If you saw me, you probably would have thought I was insane, running with a giant pot over my shoulder. It would have been quite comical had I not such a serious look on my face.

When I arrived in the throne room, though, I saw Roxas(his black wing was outstretched) standing in front of the Oathkeeper's case. He must have finished his fighting with Seifer already, but I immediately knew this was not the case. My heart was aching for some reason I could not fight off. I felt like I had just been murdered in cold blood, and I didn't like the feeling. I didn't want Roxas to turn around...but he did.

And he was holding my dead sister. I screamed. I-I couldn't help it! I started to cry and shake...my _God_, the sight was so horrible...and all I was thinking was my poor, poor sister! She didn't deserve to die! I always had a close bond with her, and sometimes I just wished she would shut up sometimes, but I never wished for her _death!_

I had no idea of what to say. I sank to my knees, trembling. I knew something was wrong, but he didn't have eerie blue eyes anymore. They were glowing a mechanical, insane red. It was so terrifying, but it was more disturbing than anything else. He dropped my sister, stepping on her as he walked over to me.

"Death...don't you like it?" He asked, his voice...there was something wrong with his voice. He didn't sound kind and protective and warm...all those things that I loved in _my_ Roxas, but this...this was utterly revolting. How could my parents even think of making him able to do such a thing? "I figured...that since I'm a weapon, I'm supposed to _kill..._and I know that I can't offer you anything besides death..."

I said nothing. I felt like a part of me was just destroyed...my heart ached, and you have no idea how badly. "No..." Was all I could manage. Roxas frowned.

"You're unhappy with me, my princess?" He asked, looking up at me with those tantalizing red eyes that, when he looked into my own...I just couldn't even look into them. "Then I must go out and kill more for you?" My head snapped toward him. Not the death of my people, who did nothing wrong! Someone must have committed one of the seven deadly sins or something, because I couldn't believe it. How could the Lord even allow something like this to happen to a person? Maybe if it was someone who was truly heartless...but Roxas? No, he was the person who least deserved this.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late, he was out the window. I couldn't even bring myself to stop him. I was just too upset over my twin sister's death. I wasn't even angry or vengeful, because it was my parent's fault in the first place. No, ultimately, if someone had to take the blame, it was the one who _wouldn't_, the Authority. Going over to Umiri, I made sure she was really dead. Her body was cold, so I knew. But I heard the brain works a few seconds after you die so I bent down and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Umiri...I never meant for this to happen..." I didn't blame Roxas for killing her. I truly didn't.

I didn't think I had the energy to go and stop him, I was too overcome with grief. I couldn't believe he killed her...he was doing it because he thought he would make me happy...it was sick in a way. It was so...disgusting that my parents could even do that. Maybe they didn't even remember they did it to him, but they did. I didn't want Roxas to be stuck like that forever, I needed to get him to revert, and I didn't know how since he didn't exactly tell me. So I ran out of the castle, leaving my sister behind. I couldn't do anymore for her, and I know she would want me to be pursue happiness after her death, so I wanted to go after my happy ending. The only person I can see myself happy with is Roxas. No one else. Of course, I didn't know at the time that I would have to wait for my happy ending, I would have to wait a _very_ long time. In the end, I think it will be worth the wait.

So here I was, running out of the castle because I couldn't just jump out the window like Roxas could. I wasn't an angel like him. I was just a plain, normal Princess. He was the Government Weapon that was actually an Angel that goes berserk at certain points...I've read love stories, but most of them are very angsty. I knew I was stuck inside a sick and twisted one. Maybe...maybe someone would write a story about _us_ one day, and about **_them,_** too, because they've had to put up with us. I stopped thinking about fairytales and storybook endings when I saw the people in the street. And my Lord...the children that were just lying there, the mothers that had been trying to protect their children and the fathers over them...I can't even begin to describe it. I got sick once, and then I got sick again when I saw Roxas.

He had a numerous amount of bullets in him, but his eyes were still that scary red. He wasn't wielding Oathkeeper, but his wing did disappear and he was wielding Oblivion. With a strike of the Oblivion, one guard was down. Then another and another...I knew he wasn't himself, and I knew it was up to me and me alone to stop him. So I ran up to him and looked at him, trying to see just a teeny bit of care...anything sane, in his eyes. Nothing.

"Roxas! Don't do this!" I still had to try, so I hugged him as I felt the Oblivion slice through me. Looking down I saw it went through my back. The pain was uncomprehendable. But I had to snap him out of this daze. I looked up at him, and I smiled when I saw his eyes slowly start to fade. "It's okay, Roxas...come back to me..."I whispered, and I saw his eyes turn back to that beautiful blue sky color. Immediately he took the keyblade out of me and dropped to the ground. I guess being berserk made him impervious to pain. Now the guards were lined up, ready to shoot him. I couldn't let that happen. He was finally back! I couldn't let him go now.

So before they even shot him, I ran in front of Roxas and stretched out my arms, trying to protect him. "You're going to have to kill me to get to him!" I shouted, and the guards hesitated. None of them could hit Roxas unless they went through me.

"Naminé...please don't..."I heard him say, but I knew he was in no condition to stop me. He tried to, though, but all he had the energy to do was to grab onto my ankle and try to push me down. But I stood my ground. I knew he couldn't stop me, and I myself could've just fell unconscious, but it was _my_ turn to protect _him._

"No, Roxas! It's not your fault! You shouldn't get punished for something you, ultimately, didn't do!" I said, then turned my attention to the guards. "I guess I'm just as guilty because the reason why he went berserk is because he wanted me! So it's my fault, too!" The guards looked at each other nervously. "You're not going to shoot me because I'm royalty?" I asked, but I knew as soon as I got out of range one of them would shoot so I didn't move to smack one like they deserved. Then again, I bet no one knew he was a weapon...

"Please, Princess, move. He committed an offense against you and the royal family - why would you want to protect this monster?" The guards tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't hear it. Instead I turned around, kneeled down, and wrapped my arms around Roxas so there was no way they could shoot him without getting me first.

"...Roxas isn't a monster...if anyone's the monster, it's you people for judging him without knowing why he did what he did and the circumstances behind it." Since Roxas' face was in my shoulder(I was sort of holding onto to him because I felt his body go limp, but I knew he was still awake) I felt him smile.

"Thank you..." He said, the Oblivion turning into a black wing as the wing stretched to cover us when the guards made the decision to shoot us. I felt the hot stinging pain of the bullet going into my back and shoulder. On top of the wound I had already, it was way too much for me to handle, so I went into the safety of darkness.

-(Roxas' POV)-

I thought Naminé was a fool for trying to protect me. She's not strong like I am, she's very fragile but she tries to deny it. She wants to believe she can return the favor of me protecting her, but she can't. She already loves me, and that's enough. "I failed...I'm sorry, Naminé..." I knew she couldn't hear me as I heard them shoot and felt the bullets pierce my wing. I can actually feel things in my wing, it's not like your hair where if you just cut it off, you don't feel a thing. No wonder why most angels have gigantic wings. Right now, I was so tired and in the condition I was in, I was lucky I was even conscious. But I had to get up, and the only thing that made me invincible was going berserk. My other programs didn't heal me or anything like that. I _had_ activate it again. Not on the level it was when I killed her sister, but the on the level it was two years ago. Believe it or not, I was more safe back then. It's kind of like the virus somehow evolved...

I knew emotions triggered all of the programs. My Valor Form was activated by me feeling anger, my Wisdom Form was activated by me feeling threatened, the Master Form is activated when I am hurt badly, and the Final Form is when I need to unconditionally protect someone. I think...I think Naminé triggers me going berserk. The first time it was because I felt love, and the second time it was because I felt betrayed by her. This time...it was because she needed my protection, but it was more than needing to unconditionally protect her. I needed to get vengeance on the people who intentionally shot her, too. Everything in my line of vision tinted blue, signaling I was still in control. I removed my wing from us, and I slung Naminé over my shoulder.

I wasn't dangerous at all, I had complete control over my actions, but I knew I was in some type of berserk mode because all the pain and tire I had been feeling completely washed away. I felt invincible, like some type of hero who could do anything. The first thing I needed to do was get out of this capital for a while. I knew Pops couldn't hide her, and I bet everyone will be looking for me and try to arrest me for the crime I 'committed'. The safest thing to do was get out of Elle Ciel. Maybe news wouldn't spread that quickly. "Move and I'll leave Tsugare." I said, hoping not to kill anymore. Honestly, I didn't like to take lives. But as a weapon, I was designed not to feel that way. So I'm sure back when I was remotely human, I probably loved life and cared about others, too. Though I wanted to kill these people who shot her, I knew I should leave them alone to compensate for the other people I have killed.

"Not with the Crown Princess!" Shouted a guard. I didn't have time for this. They were barricading the exit until either the gate closed, or more reinforcements came. I didn't want to fight, so I just ran and literally plowed through them. I didn't even feel any pain at all when I saw the bullets shoot through me.

"You're not getting her. Don't worry, she'll come back someday. Maybe when things quiet down." I said, turning around and looking at their shocked faces before I ran out. The farther away I could get, the better. I stopped running once I saw that no one was following and began to walk. I had heard some songs back in my childhood, and I remembered them all perfectly. So, I started to sing. Sometimes I would just sing to myself, I really liked to do it. Everyone says I have such a beautiful voice, too. I didn't know how long I would remain like this, I just hoped I would get a few towns away from Elle Ciel. News doesn't travel fast.

_"Asked to draw a self-portrait  
I sit and think  
Truly, what am I in the inside?  
What are the puzzle pieces that make me?  
Looking outside to others, I find no help  
Staring at my blank canvas _

Closing my eyes, I see a terrible picture  
Lying on the floor in a puddle of blood  
A fading mechanic me  
Ripping my humanity away in the attempt to achieve emotion

Creaking the gears of my eyes trying to produce tears  
Lost in my dream, my trance, I try and try again  
Reaching for a heart that is not in existence  
Staring in the distance as if there was a loved one there  
All emotions of replication, lost to me a long time ago

Opening my mouth to speak prayers  
Finding only that God has abandoned me

_A child I am, lost to the thought of love  
Drawing on the virtues of life I compose myself in reality  
Only to be drawn back into a nightmare _

Kneeling on a cliff later in my life before God  
Asking for serenity in the lake of infinity  
Denying me entrance, what have I done to deserve this?  
Looking in my past I cannot find the memories of the mechanic me

Forgotten memories holding me back  
Staring into the skies searching for a way  
I stay on the cliff  
Waiting for a reply for eternity." I heard Naminé murmur something, but she was nowhere near awake, I knew. The only thing I remembered from my mother was one song she had sung to me and my brother before she died. I think she wanted us, me especially, to know this. So, I began to recite it; of course I hesitated now and then because I had to really think of what the words were.

"_Lost in the deep forest  
My only guidance is my heart  
Lost in turmoilReaching for my salvation _

Realizing i have perished  
Salvation unobtainable  
I cry  
Staring into nothingness  
Please save me  
Whispers floating away  
Never to be heard again

Seeing the flicker of the stars i find hope  
Starting my journey again  
I think i have found it  
My salvation

Once again i find myself tricked  
Lost again and unable to find my way  
Calling to God to please help me  
In the darkness i walk for a thousand miles

My soul set ablaze my determination stronger than ever  
I float away on heavenly wings  
Spreading out reaching till the end of eternity  
I finally begin to fly

Feeling the pain of humanity  
My wings start to fade  
Glowing with a brightness indescribable  
I catch a glimpse at paradise

What could possibly save me now?  
My prayers answered then stricken down

Finally standing upon the earth having undergone a complete transformation  
I must suffer the fate of humans  
An angel lost in a sea of sorrow  
Prayers that become red doves

Relinquishing all their sorrow unto me  
I accept my fate and open my heart  
Catching on fire my skin flaking away  
But not moving showing strong resolve

Ashes that are me float into the sky  
Ascending to heaven piece by piece  
Once again serving a purpose Feeling happiness  
Drifting into unconsciousness

All of humanity witnessing this  
Singing with pure voices their hope emanates  
Looking out over the earth  
Absorbing a beautiful view which I will never see again

Even in heaven i weep  
Knowing the sorrow still on earth  
Deep in my heart lies an eternal prayer  
For its salvation one day

Forever burning on fire  
Standing at the gates of heaven  
Staring upon the beautiful earth  
Knowing my prayer  
Seeing its fate played out a thousand times in my head  
Feeling eternal sorrow and upset  
Trapped in paradise with visions of hell  
I am a lost angel." I made it through two towns before I started to feel the first twinge of pain shooting up my leg when I took a step. I saw a clock tower in the far distance, but I knew I wouldn't make it by walking. I looked at my wing. _'By walking..._' I thought, and wondered if I could fly there with just one wing. I knew from experience that I could glide and maintain the distance if I flew off of a tower, but I couldn't actually go any higher.

My wing wasn't strong enough to lift me up, let alone me and Naminé. There was no way I could walk back to the capital and just ask for Oathkeeper. I wonder...I held out my hand, and Kingdom Key appeared. I knew for a fact that my twin was no longer protecting Umiri, because I had killed her. I felt bad about killing off Naminé's sister, but I remembered what the Authority had also told me, besides from I would die in the most torturous way possible...

'_If you live...if you succeed in destroying...**they'll** come after you.'_ But I doubt that. There's no way the Authority could get Lucifer's minions to come up and attack me. After all, why would he? Those...things...don't even have minds and can't even plan. They'll just go attacking everyone that's alive.It was times like these that I was glad I was a weapon. I can't really be destroyed, because I someone can always repair me even if I lose my head. They can always transfer my data to something else, and

I'll still live on.

Anyway, I knew that I could transform this keyblade into an angel's wing. I think it's impossible for it to **not** transform into an angel wing. I know Oblivion and Oathkeeper can be used by any angel, or any demon, as long as they know that they can transform into wings. But a weapon for the pure-hearted was practically a tool for Heaven, so it had to be some kind of silver-angel's wing. It probably needed some holy power, though...

I took out a hair on my head and placed it on the Kingdom Key. Sure enough, it started to glow and silver feathers began to fall as it disappeared. Once it fully disappeared, the metallic-silver feathers that had fallen glowed and they vanished, too. I looked to my left, and sure enough, was a metallic silver wing. I stretched it out, and flapped them. I hadn't tried to fly before on my own, but I needed to learn soon because now I really felt the effects.It only took a try to send me and Naminé up in the air. Of course,by the time I actually flew over the town, I was really tired and couldn't really even keep my eyes open. "Not...now..." I made sure Naminé would land ontop of me and wouldn't get hurt as we both crashed into the ground of the town. The last thing I heard before I went unconscious were the surprised gasps of people.

"Wow, mommy, look! An angel and a pretty lady fell from Heaven!"

"Is this a sign from Heaven? It couldn't be!" I also felt some people touch and poke and pluck the feathers of my wings. I fought to keep awake now, but I was having a hard time and I could already hear the slurred voices of the people belonging to the village I crashed in, which was a sure sign I was really about to fall

"But these wings are real! The feathers are, too...I feel so peaceful. I don't think these two are demons..."

"No, neither do I...where should we take them?" That's what I wanted to hear, and of course...I couldn't stay conscious any longer.

_Trouble, Separation, Sentence to the world _

My Dearest, Faith, laugh at loneliness; just fall asleep.'

* * *

HnH: I finally fulfilled Naminé's request for Roxas to send a 'mysterious' message at the end of the chapter. -whispes to readers- It's actually not mysterious, it's what just happened...-snicker-

Sora: It's cool to see these guys fight! -points to Roxas and Reno- Popcorn, anyone?

Kairi: Oh, sure! I love buttered popcorn! -eats some popcorn while watching Reno and Roxas argue-

Reno: SHE'S MY FANGIRL!

Roxas: No, she's MY FANGIRL!

Naminé: -just came back from an art class- Are they STILL arguing over who Numina-Namine is a fanatic over?

All three: Yep.

Sora: ...Riku?

Riku: -just entered room with a ton of people- Yeah, Sora?

Sora: Where'd those people come from?

Riku: Oh, I was selling tickets online.

Naminé: VIOLENCE ISN'T FUNNY!

Riku: -points thumb towards the crowd of people who are cheering- Well, apparently, they do. Oh, I have some tickets left over! They only cost one review, too!

All Kingdom Hearts Cast except Roxas: ...


	9. Of Glass Wings and Paper Hearts

HnH: This is the ninth chapter! Whoohoo! And...Roxas and Reno are STILL fighting...-sigh-

Riku: -gives nethernity(gorgeous username by the way) Chukobher, BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame, and Oathkeepera a ticket, doesn't give Numina-Namine one because Reno and Roxas will just be goggling over her instead of fighting- Numina-Namine, have a...signed autograph of me instead! -smiles and gives her a signed autograph-

Roxas: RENO'S NOT EVEN IN KINGDOM HEARTS!! Why does he have to be apart of the disclaimer crew? -hopes to get HnH sued for putting Reno on the disclaimer crew because he hates Reno- YOU OWN EVERYTHING, ANYWAY!!!

Naminé: -doesn't want her 'beloved' Reno to go away- No, she doesn't! HnH owns nothing! Technically, though, she owns one millionth of Disney so she DOES own something.

Kairi: Seriously?

HnH: Uh-huh. -shows them certificate-

All Kingdom Hearts Cast besides Roxas(who is arguing with Reno((again))): Ooooohhh...aaaaahhhh...

Riku: -looks at the munny he made- I'm rich! -looks at crowd, then at Reno and Roxas, then at Naminé- Time to spice things up a bit...I'll be back...-leave room with evil laugh-

HnH: Oh, and, I'm sorry this is so late...Xenosaga III is SO SAD! Gaignun Kukai/Nigredo dies(oh my gosh he's the shiznic too!), Kevin/Red Testament dies(I hated him anyway), T-elos dies,(she was a decked-out version of KOS-MOS), Virgil,(When he went up there with Febronia I was crying my heart out. THAT WAS SOOOOOOO SAD!), Jin,(why did he have to goooo?!? I hated him, but it was so sad! I cried when he left on the Asher), Wilhelm, and that's about it.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 9: **O**f Glass Wings and Paper Hearts

(Naminé's POV)

"Ow..." I woke up feeling a lot of pain. Of course I would, I got shot in the back three times and the wound I had there from Roxas' Oblivion didn't make me feel any better. I looked down and saw that I was all bandaged up. I looked up, and the first thing I thought was _'Thank you, thank you, thank you...'_

I realized I was laying on my side on a bed, and Roxas was laying right next to me. So, naturally, the second thing I thought was, _'How'd we get like THIS?'_ But I felt his arms wrapped around me securely, and then I noticed his wing_s_. Plural. Not one, but two. The second one wasn't white, either. It was a sparkling silver, and it was very pretty. I wondered where it came from, because I knew it was impossible for him to manifest his wings again...right? I decided to leave Roxas alone and explore a little. I wanted to know where I was, why I was here, and how I got here. So, making sure that I didn't wake him, I got out of bed.

It was a pretty room, I'll give it that. The walls were painted like the sky. One wall was blue with clouds and a rainbow and the sun, one wall was painted like the sunset, one wall was painted like the nightime and the stars and moon. The last wall wasn't a wall. It was stained glass. All of it was. I looked up and I saw a dome-shaped ceiling that was just white. It was a peculiar room, but pretty at the same time. The door was on the wall that depicted the moon and stars, so I opened it.

It looked like a fortuneteller's house. There were celestial designs everywhere, decorations of the moon and stars, and a table with a crystal ball on it. I still didn't see anybody. "Hello...?" I called out. I then heard a shuffling and a lady with white hair and a rather...revealing outfit came in.

"Hello. I am Yunalesca." She smiled at me, and I felt something was wrong here. That this lady - Yunalesca - wasn't as sweet as she appeared to be. "Byakuya Yunalesca."

"W-Wait a minute! That's impossible! Are we in the Byakuya Kingdom?" I asked, panicking. Was she Queen? Then she would know who I am! She would probably kill me! "A-Are you the Queen?" I know how disrespectful that question was, but I wanted - I needed to know. Yunalesca laughed and shook her head.

"I'm the Aeon that inhabitants the Byakuya; the _White Night._ To answer your question, no, I am not the Queen, and no, we are in the Tsugare Kingdom. The outskirts of it." She answered.

"But why are you here? I thought the spirits of the relics only come out when the Queen summons them." That's what I thought. That when you become Queen of your country, the land kind of bestows you with the power to summon the spirit of a relic. Only the Queens, though, so if the Queen died or if there isn't one, then I guess it's tough luck.

"I am here because I am supposed to guide Lucifer's minions." Yunalesca said, and I saw an evil shine in her eyes. "I am an evil spirit myself, so if it will bring this world to oblivion then why not help the Devil?"

"What are you talking about? His 'minions'? What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding what she said. The Devil was going to send demons on Earth? Why would he want to do that?

"The Authority wants to punish Roxas for all the crimes he's committed. So now, Authority is allowing Lucifer to send his Heartless to Earth. Of course, the Authority knows that once these Heartless are out here, they loose their sense of control and just go attacking everybody. He sent me to take control of them, because no one prays to me so I tend to have a lot of time on my hands, you could say. " Yunalesca said, and I felt myself get very defensive.

"Heartless? What are they? So you're out to kill Roxas?" I asked, ready to dash back to him, but Yunalesca just shook her head. Still, I remained tense because I didn't trust her.

"It doesn't matter anyway...he won't be waking up for a long time. It's already been three days." She replied, then smiled. "The Authority knows that Roxas won't die because of the Heartless, but He's going to try anyway..."

"Huh? I-I'm not too sure I know what you mean." I didn't understand what she was saying! Yunalesca was talking in circles! Heartless? Weren't Lucifer's minions supposed to be demons with horns and all that? Unless they had a funky name like G-oh, the Authority did.

"Oh, did I say that? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Why don't you go along and skip back to your little kingdom? I'll take care of him." She said, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Take care of him? You're going to kill him!" I ran in front of the door I just came from and stood in front of it protectively. Yunalesca laughed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so _you're_ the girl that loves him?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh, you poor child..." Yunalesca reached forward to place her hand on my cheek in a sympathetic manner, but I wouldn't let her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, pushing her away. I didn't want anything to do with her! If she wanted to hurt Roxas...she was certainly _my_ enemy! "Just go away! Why can't you all leave us alone?!? It's not his fault he's a weapon! Do you think he WANTS to kill? Do you think he WANTS to be a weapon?!? I'm sick and tired of you people misunderstanding him! H-How would you feel like it...to be a weapon? To not have a heart? To feel lonely and unloved all the time?"

"If that's the case, then why don't I put him out of his misery? I think it would be better for the both of you if I just killed him now. You don't have any idea what you're doing, falling in love with a weapon." Yunalesca sighed, shaking her head. "Such a troublesome child. Move."

"I won't! You don't have any place telling me how I should or shouldn't love!" I said, backing up a little because Yunalesca looked mad, and her hands were glowing white.

"Then I guess I'll kill you too. It's not in the Authority's little plan, but it'll be better if you're not here. It'll be easier to kill him if he has nothing to live for anymore. I don't know if you realized this, but you're a main component of why he lives with himself. It's because, in the end, he thinks your love will actually be worth something even though he has no heart." Yunalesca said. I knew there was no way to defend myself against the Byakuya itself. But I would protect him!

"You know, girl, it's a shame I have to kill you..." She started, the glow from her hands disappearing. She smiled, the floor turning black. I turned around and opened the door and ran right over to Roxas. I was scared. I didn't like the floor turning to darkness. I just hugged him, but I knew he was still unconscious. I didn't even know what was going on. It kind of clicked right then and there. Roxas must have flown here, ran out of energy, and crash-landed in this town. Yunalesca must have found us and volunteered to take us in, and no one probably knew she was the Byakuya relic. They probably thought she was some type of fortuneteller, she probably had that stuff to pass off for one.

I looked at the floor. It was no longer dark, but these little ant-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes took it's place. They moved closer and closer and I screamed. "Roxas! Roxas! Wake up! Please, please, wake up!!!" I yelled, starting to shake him. I felt so bad for waking him up, I knew he needed his rest, but I didn't want him to get hurt! Besides, I know he'd feel horrible if I died and he could have done something. I wasn't trying to wake him up for selfish purposes - my life was at stake here! And so was his! But he still wasn't awake and those things were getting closer!

I did the only thing I _knew_ would wake him up - or at least make his sensors a little more lively - I kissed him on the lips. I knew that would do it! He shot up immediately. I couldn't help but laugh at how red his face was. He looked so cute, because he looked so confused! But that cuteness soon washed away when he saw the things behind me.

"Naminé! Watch out!" His wings transformed into the Kingdom Key and Oblivion as he jumped off the bed and started to hack away at them. "Where did the Heartless come from?" He asked. So they were Heartless; the ones Yunalesca could control. I really couldn't explain to him, and I think that question was rhetorical anyways. After he was done, he turned back to me and I quickly summarized what just happened what with Yunalesca and all. "Then...we need to get out of here..."

"Not so fast! You both aren't going anywhere!" She appeared in front of us. Roxas sighed. When I looked at him, he seemed to look so tired.

"You've **got** to be kidding." He moaned. I didn't blame him for not wanting to fight. "I can't fight anymore..." I didn't blame him if he couldn't fight. He already did enough of that. Yunalesca smiled.

"Makes my job easier. Why don't you sit down and close your eyes? This won't hurt at all...I promise." She smiled, and Roxas looked at me and then back at her.

"Fine..." He said, and I swear I dented the floor when I fell down on my knees like that. Was he saying...did he...what was he thinking?!? Roxas kneeled down beside me and looked at the floor and closed his eyes. He placed his hand over mine. I convinced myself that he knew what he was doing. So I closed my eyes too.

"This might take a little while so relax and stay calm...I must say, I never thought you would be willing to give yourself and your little princess up that easily. Maybe if you go out this way, though, the Authority won't be too harsh on you two." Yunalesca snickered, then added after a series of chuckles, "That was a smart decision to do. Now, almost done...just a little while longer..."

I looked up at her to see what she was doing that was taking so long. Not that I minded that she was taking so long, but...Well, I didn't see something very pleasant. She was transforming herself into some kind of demented Medusa thing. Then, she completed her transformation, but she was rooted to the ground. "Any last words?" Roxas looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I do, actually..."He then hugged me as I felt wings wrap around my line of vision so I couldn't see what was going on. "You fell for it!" Then, I felt...nothing. Just very floaty and light and happy. Like I was flying. I liked the feeling, but I still couldn't see a thing except for a barrage of white and black feathers. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them. I'm going to remove my wings now...promise not to look?"

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ruffling of feathers. "W-Why? Is there something I'm not allowed to see? Or a surprise?" I didn't know what surprise Roxas could possibly have for me. Maybe he killed Yunalesca for me while my eyes were closed? I don't know, I just liked the idea of Roxas giving me something.

"Sure, Naminé...It's a surprise. Just...don't open your eyes, okay? You'll ruin it. And it's a very secret surprise, so absolutely do not open your eyes unless I tell you. Promise you'll do that for me?" I nodded, but I couldn't wait! What was the surprise?

"Okay, I promise, Roxas!" I think we landed somewhere. Well, it sounded like we did. I made sure I didn't check, because for some odd reason, he didn't want me to open me eyes. I didn't even know if we had been flying or anything, because I couldn't see, and even when I could I still couldn't. But if I wasn't allowed to open my eyes, I wouldn't open my eyes. I trusted him with my life.

"Hey Sora! Haven't seen you in a long time! How's your brother, and what about t- OH AUTHORITY ALMIGHTY!" I heard a girl with a really cheerful voice shout. "You know you can't bring a mortal in here! It's dangerous! Besides, Sephiroth won't grant her Divine Sight!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rikku, stop worrying. I think I know what I'm doing. Sephiroth hates me anyway. He won't do any favors that'll help me out." I really had no idea what was going on. Really, I didn't. "He'll have to take care of her for awhile, I just used up a bunch of my holy power teleporting us and I need to sunbathe for a while."

"Yunalesca came after all of us. He was mad at us at one point in time. Don't worry, Sora, it'll pass. So, what are you going to do with your girlfriend? She can't not see forever and ever!" The girl I thought was named Rikku said.

"Yeah...Roxas, why can't I see?" I didn't mean it like I couldn't see at all, like I was blind, I just meant why I wasn't allowed to look.

"_Roxas?_ What kind of name is that? Oh...is she one of those people treating you like a dog?" I jumped up and I opened my eyes. Oh screw whatever I couldn't see! I was going to wring that girl's neck!

"N-Naminé!" I heard Roxas shout, but I didn't pay attention and I lunged forward. I missed, though, because all I could see was a bright white light. It was so blinding, I think I could've been blinded by it's brightness. So I closed my eyes. "Calm down, Naminé, calm down..." I felt Roxas place a hand on my back.

"I-I'm sorry! Oh, I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!" I heard Rikku say. "Sora, will she be okay? I mean, I don't know if someone like her can handle something like that..."

"No...it's my fault...I should've listened to Roxas...or Sora..." I said. I didn't know what to do, what to say anymore. I was just so confused. I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere. It better have been Roxas, but I didn't want to open my eyes again. Ugh, that light was terrible!

"Tenshi no Masayume's that way, Sora." Rikku said, and I could loosely translate that. 'Heaven's Dream Will Come True'? Or something like that. I don't really know that language well. I know Al Bhed and the native language mostly everyone speaks. There's not too much diversity in the world.

"Got it. Could you stop calling me 'Sora'? It bring back memories I'd rather not reminiscence on." Roxas said, then he set me down somewhere. "Alright, Naminé, you can open your eyes again." I nodded and did so. Roxas looked like plain old Roxas without his wings, and Rikku was a pale blonde-haired girl. She had blonder hair than Roxas did. I had blonder hair than both of them.

"I-I'm so sorry for making you upset. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just, when we learned that Sora, well, turned into a machine, we kind of got really mad. But, you're right. You don't even look like a Sora. Your brother looks like one, though." Rikku said, stepping back and inspecting Roxas. I took this moment to take in my surroundings. We were in some kind of room. Whitewashed walls, and a regular old ceiling. There was a table with little trinkets I couldn't even begin to describe on it.

"It's okay..."I said, still staring at the desk and the...things on them, until I could no longer look at them. I looked at the floor instead and rubbed my still-sore eyes. "Oh...my eyes..." I moaned, "They hurt so much..."

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I should never have provoked you like that! I take the blame if your eyesight is damaged!" Rikku said, and I could tell she felt bad for saying that about me. "Oh, please forgive me!"

"Hey, Roxas," I placed my hands on my knees, and looked up at him, "why couldn't I open my eyes before? I mean, I know _why_...because of that blinding light...but why didn't it blind you either?" He sighed, but smiled.

"Everything and person that has died, even demons and fallens and everything that's nor mortal is granted with Divine Sight. It allows us to see the Authority and angels and ghosts and things like that. People who can die, however, do not have Divine Sight. Some people, though, are. But they call it 'ESP' - or Extra Sensory Perception; the sixth sense. In actuality, some people just can contain more holy power than other people, which is why they see ghosts and stuff." Roxas explained, and I nodded, understanding. So the things about psychics...it was all just a matter of being in tune with Heaven? To me, that made perfect sense.

"And on Earth, where the Authority banishes Fallen angels, they made a city for themselves. Regular people cannot see this city and what's inside of it. If they happen to walk inside by accident, they'll be greeted by a blinding light that pushes them out of the city. The city itself, named 'Mizu no Akashi', is located somewhere off of one of the Faraway Kingdoms. I think...the Destiny Kingdom...?" Roxas guessed, then shrugged. "My mother was not the only fallen angel. There were many others, like Rikku here. The person who established 'Mizu no Akashi' was Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel."

"Oh...so this is kind of a Haven for angels cursed to live on Earth forever?" I asked, and Rikku nodded. "I'm not allowed to be in here?" Roxas shook his head.

"You're not, but we're staying here. At least for a little while. Yunalesca and the Heartless can enter here, but I don't they're going to follow us in here because Sephiroth can be damn scary." He then laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Too bad I'm on his bad side! Sephiroth hates me for some reason I can't really explain. Since he's actually an angel with one wing, and not a fallen angel, he can freely expend his holy power and use his divinity to do things I, and the other fallen or half angels can't; like granting you Divine Sight."

"Ya see, Nami-chan," Rikku said, using a nickname for me that I really didn't mind. But it reminded me of Umiri, "everything has some sort of divinity. Even you do. There's a scale on how much everything has. The Authority is 200 percent Divine. He's immortal, can't die, never, ever, ever. He can only create souls and watch them from afar. He can create miracles, and He has great powers that even we don't know of. Next on the list is his Son, who is 100 percent Human, 100 percent Divine. Create miracles, healing the blind and sick, that's what he can do...then comes the highest chorus of angels, Seraphims." A scroll appeared on a wall and a ruler appeared in Rikku's hand as she slapped the pictures with it. Each picture had a line in it, and on one side of the line it said how much you were human, and on the other, how much you were divine.

"They are 90 percent Divine, 110 percent Human. They still feel human emotions, make mistakes, aren't perfect, but they specialize in healing. After that are Guardian Angels. 80 percent Divine, 120 percent Human! They need to be more Human than Divine because they need to know why the people they're 'guarding' are doing the actions they're doing! They can appear invisible on Earth, and take control of a human's body and also even materialize in the mortal world. Though that is very rare. Then comes regular angels! They're 70 percent Divine, 130 percent humans." Rikku cleared her throat, and tapped the picture of some white-haired guy's face.

"They are so close to humans, they often go down to Earth to see what it's like. The most powerful angel is even more powerful than a Seraphim. That's Sephiroth. The whiter an angel's hair, the more holy power they have. He has pure white hair, though he only has one wing. Then there's half-angels!" Rikku pointed to Roxas' face on the chart. "They're 50 percent Divine, 50 percent Human! Only very rarely can they revive the dead and perform miracles. They can teleport, too, which is an ability most Celestial beings don't have, it's kind of odd, though. For Roxas to use all his holy power to revive you and your family, and then use it to teleport you both here? I don't think he'll ever be able to perform a miracle again..." She said, looking a little downcast. Roxas snatched the ruler from her and pointed it to the picture of my face on the chart.

"Last on the list is mortals. They are 99 percent human, 1 percent Divine. There have been cases where a mortal such as yourself has performed a miracle like reviving the dead. However, they died instantly and were cast away into Hell. Any questions?" Roxas asked, and I nodded.

"You're immortal?" I asked. Yeah, sure, he was a machine and divine and all that - Oh! That brought up another question! "What about fallen angels? They're not on the list!" Roxas cleared his throat.

"That's another story..."

-(Third Person POV)-

"So...you're willing to give yourself up for that girl? That's an interesting choice, to choose darkness over light." Said a mysterious figure shrouded in darkness. The other figure had his/her face shielded by a creepy fog.

"I told you before, I'm not choosing anything! I don't want to 'choose' darkness, I want to BECOME darkness! After all, that's power! Power is what I want...it's what I need for her..."Said the other figure.

"Ooohhh...so you want to be the understudy of Lucifer? Sorry, kid, you're gonna have to ask the Devil himself. Let me tell you something: He's a nasty person so you better reword your story. I'm not to sure he's gonna buy the whole 'with power I'm going to get my love back' thing." Replied the first figure. The other figure held out the Eien no Tobira.

"I found this. It has twelve spirits of the powerful Nobodies within it. The thirteenth one, Roxas...or...Sora, is still alive out there. But I think if I give Lucifer this little thing, he'll let me become darkness itself. With power, I know I can bring her back...That's all I want to do..." The other figure looked at the floor, and I'm sure if a fog weren't covering his/her face, he/she would've looked extremely sad and depressed.

"Oh? The Eien no Tobira? That alone is a powerful antique. I'm sure Lucifer could somehow revive the spirits of the Nobodies and use them somehow. It's a good idea. For a price, I can send you directly to him...but if he doesn't accept your little gift don't go blaming me. I already have a job to do." Said the first figure, and the other figure put back the Eien no Tobira.

"I can...I don't know if I have anything to pay you with." Shrugged the other figure, then thought for a moment. "Here...how about this? This is all I have that I think may be of use to you." He/She hesitated for a minute or two, but then handed something over. The first figure laughed maniacally.

"Perfect...perfect...away with you!" The first figure snapped his/her fingers and the other figure vanished. The first figure started to walk away from the spot he/she had been. "Exactly what I needed...I have a feeling that kid knew more than that kid was letting on. How else would the brat know this is what I needed to accomplish?" He/she laughed, and it wasn't a crazy laugh. It was a laugh of pure amusement.

"I have a feeling this is going to amuse me greatly..."

* * *

HnH: -gasp- Who's the other and first figure?!? 

Sora: Duh, that's easy! They're me and Kairi!

HnH: You two aren't in the story, dipstick!

Kairi: -snatches away script HnH is supposed to type- Uh...yeah we are! Well, if you think about it technically, we are.

HnH: Great you gave away a major component to the story away!

Riku: -comes back with razor-sharp weapons and dangerous stuff like nuclear bombs- HnH, how is changing Umiri and Utsuho's names to Kairi and Sora a vital component to the story? They looked like them to start with...-gives dangerous stuff to Roxas and Reno- FIGHT!

Roxas: -throws a hatchet at Reno- I will kill you! SPECIAL ATTACK: SPARKLING TWIRLING GLITTERY PIROUETTE OF DOOM!

Kingdom Hearts Cast Except Roxas: -start to laugh- Sparkling Twirling Glittery Pirouette of Doom?

Reno: Yeah, real manly, Rox, bud.

Roxas: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MARLUXIA?!?

Marluxia: Hey! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GIRLY?!?

HnH:...Why oh why did Reno have to be a ladies' man?

Reno: Why do you have to be an author? Exxxxxactly.

All KH Cast: Those x's in a row looked deadly cool.

HnH:...-sigh- We'll get back to this everlasting Roxas vs. Reno fight in a few moments...for now, review and enjoy the atmosphere!

Kairi: Nice atmosphere? What's nice about violence?!?

Riku: -sigh- Girls will never understand the beauty in this! -points to the R&R fight- This right here, should go down in history! MARK IT DOWN, ALL YE READERS!

HnH: Please, Riku, stop talking like an old man. Just because you look like one-

Riku's Fangirls: -appear-

HnH:...Oh, dear...-fangirls chase HnH with bombs and sharp weapons- REVIEEEEWWWW!...-voice fades away-


	10. Valor of the Heart

Thanks to nethernity, Chukobher(for some odd reason, your review made me smile. Thanks so much!) and Ellie0223. I have something I'd like to say to babyangelwintergirl. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. I think a story can't be all action-y. There has to be at least one boring chapter, you know? Rising action, falling action...all that stuff! So I'm very glad you said that it was boring! Oh yeah, you guys don't have to pay attention to the list of weapons at the bottom. I just listed them in case you guys don't know what to answer with. All will be explained...

Disclaimer: I own one billionth of Disney. That's it.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 10: **V**alor of the Heart

(Naminé's POV)

Roxas and Rikku were telling me this nice story of why fallen angels weren't on the list, when all of a sudden the ground shook. "They wouldn't dare!" Rikku shouted, and I was about to ask what she meant when all of a sudden Heartless appeared!

"They dared." Roxas and Rikku teamed up. The latter had these blade-things with a handle, she didn't have keyblades. Roxas just used Oblivion. They decimated a herd of the devil's minions like it was nothing. I could never do anything like that. I really admired people that were strong. Not people with power, people who were strong. I think there's a major difference.

"I can't believe Yunalesca would go in here! Well, at least we finally get an excuse to get rid of her." Rikku reasoned, then looked at me, then at Roxas. "I'll go get Sephiroth and see if there's any way he'll give her Divine Sight. She won't be able to stay here with all these Heartless and who knows; maybe Yunalesca's after her too. Sora, you stay here!" She just ran out of the room, and no Heartless appeared after that.

"I told her to call me Roxas..." He muttered, then shook his head. Roxas looked at me and sighed. "Are you alright, Naminé?" I nodded.

"I'm just fine! What about you? How are you feeling, Roxas?" I asked, and then smiled. He didn't smile back at me. Has he ever smiled at me? Maybe there was a defect in his system. But...Roxas wasn't just machine, so that was impossible. "How come you're not happy?"

"I don't feel emotion. I can never be happy, or sad. I can't even feel tired or angry. But right now...I'm remembering what it felt like to be exhausted without comprehension." Roxas said, then chuckled and placed a hand over his forehead. "It's times like these where I wish I could think on my own instead of relying on sensors."

"I'm sorry. You really didn't deserve what was done to you." I said, frowning a little. "But you know, I'm kind of glad this had happened. Not because that you don't like it, but because we met. Think about it, we might never have met if you hadn't been turned into a weapon. Hey Roxas, I have a question..."

"Wh-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the door opened. My jaw dropped. The first thing I was thinking was _'Holy Authority High in Heaven.'_ I could tell that was Sephiroth behind Rikku. He was so scary looking, you have no idea. He had one black wing and he had long, silver-white hair. Sephiroth was SCARY. I felt scared, but I knew Roxas couldn't save me because he hated him.

"You're Naminé?" He asked. I nodded fearfully, but gulped and tried not to show my fear. Sephiroth stepped towards me until he was towering over me. And I really mean 'towering over me'. He was like, five times my height! No joke at that, either! He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "The least I can do for you...is grant your wish of Divine Sight. That way..."

"Something's going to happen to her?" Roxas asked, stepping between me and Sephiroth. I was glad, because I felt Roxas could handle anything, he would protect me no matter what. When I tell you I was terrified of Sephiroth, I was terrified of him. I don't think I showed it on the outside, though. At least...I hope not.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you, Sora?" Sephiroth asked, then narrowed his eyes. "The most painful way to die..." He looked at me. "Don't you know? You've already died and been to Heaven."

"I don't remember what is like. I wish I knew now. Besides, I don't think I died a painful death. Not the most torturous way to die, anyway. I think...the most painful way to die...is to not die at all." I said, and I earned a few stares. Rikku was staring at me, Roxas was staring at me, and Sephiroth was looking at me with an amused expression splashed across his face.

"I've decided that you're worthy. Sora, step aside." Roxas did so. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then I felt like I was dying all over again. And then, all of a sudden, I was just standing in the sky. Below me was sky, above me was sky. Far off ahead of me was a palace. I could see that was Heaven's gates. I turned around and looked what was behind me. A red cloud with stairs. Probably leading down into the River Styx.

So, was this a choice? Between Heaven and Hell? Of course I would want to go to Heaven, but...I didn't really want to go there, because when Roxas died...I would never be with him.

_He can't die._

"Huh? W-who are you?" I asked, turning around and making sure there was no one there. There wasn't anybody anywhere. The voice seemed to come from thin air. "What do you mean he can't die! Of course he can! The machine part of him can't die...but the rest of him...that can die! That's all that matter, because that's the only part of him that I love."

_How can you love someone if you only love half of them?_

"I don't need to explain myself to you! You won't even show your face, you coward, you!" I shouted, a little fired up. I didn't need a lengthy explanation of why I loved Roxas! It was like asking why you have a mother and a father. Because you just have a mother and a father, there's no explanation for parents! There's no explanation for love, either.

_You don't have an explanation. You know I'm right._

"You're not right about anything! Is this some kind of test to see if I'm up for this Divine Sight thing?" Well, I knew that Lucifer and Hell were NOT Divine, so if I chose Heaven, that's what I would get, right? But...if I chose Heaven...What was more important? Love or Life? I decided that as long as I'm with Roxas, I could always be alive, even if I was as dead as dead could be. "I'm out of here! Later!" I waved goodbye to the sky(hopefully ticking the owner of the voice off) and started down the stairs leading to the opposite of Paradise.

When I got down there, I was greeted by -

"Huh? It's over?" As soon as I had been in that cloudy place, I had come back to the room with Sephiroth, Rikku, and Roxas. It had all been in an instant. "Well...did I make it?" I asked, hopeful. If I didn't, I'd have to stay in here for all eternity...

"Yes you did, Naminé-hime. You have that gift now. You can now go outside and not see that blinding light. That was an interesting choice, choosing your love, who can never love you back, over Paradise and Happiness. Maybe that's why she chose you..." Sephiroth shook his head. "We need to get going. Heartless are running rampant outside." A giant(and when I say giant, you have no idea how huge) sword appeared in his hand and he ran outside. Rikku followed, but Roxas stayed.

"Naminé...Did you really mean that? Even though you know I can't ever really love you...you'd choose me over all the happiness and peace in the world?" He asked. He looked a little sad, and I didn't like that I made him sad. So, I had to smile! What better way to brighten someone's day than giving them your own little ray of sunshine in the form of a smile?

"Of course! Because being with you, Roxas, means that I do have all the happiness and peace in the world! But when you're sad, I'm sad too...so cheer up! I understand how you're feeling all the time...but even a smile, just a small one, that could make the most useless person feel important! So, what I'm really trying to say-" Inside, I was thinking, _'Come on, Naminé, get to the point! He doesn't want to hear this pointless talk! Ugh! I talk sooo much...'_

"For you, Naminé, anything." He didn't smile, but he looked a lot happier. I could by the way his eyes just seemed to dance. "You should stay inside here, alright? You don't have a weapon and we might get overwhelmed out there."

"I'm going to go outside with you guys! I'll be really careful and I won't get in your way! I promise!" I said. I didn't want to see Roxas get hurt again. Maybe if I was out there, he'd get more motivated to not only protect me, but to protect himself. After all, when he was hurt, I was hurt, too. Maybe not physically, but it emotionally broke my heart to not see him happy. I know this sounds so stupid, but it's true. Like those clichéd lovers who will always love each other and exchange the most cheesiest lines in the entire universe, but at the same time they melt your heart because they're so sweet and you can't even bear to imagine how strong their love must be.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded vigorously. I balled my hand into a fist and gave him a determined look.

"I can do this! I'm prepared for anything!" I shouted, and he laughed. I frowned, but...he smiled at me. I mean, an actual **_smile._** That smile was so...beautiful. The most beautiful thing about him, I think. I made a decision, right then and there. If loving him was all it took to make him smile, then I'd do it! I wanted Roxas to stay smiling!

"Then let's go..." He opened the door and stepped outside into the bright daylight. I looked behind me. We had been in this little one-room cottage. I took this moment to take in Mizu no Akashi. It was a breathtaking place. The houses near the gate(we were, in fact, near the gate leading to the rest of the world) were small cottages, and then there were quaint Victorian-styled houses, then medium-sized houses, and then after that large mansions! These houses lined up each side of Mizu no Akashi. Then, there was a plaza or a town square, with a crystalline fountain spouting water in the middle. Then on the sides of that there were little marketstands. Beyond that was a giant cathedral, but it was beautiful. I could see the stained glass and it just looked like a gateway to Heaven itself.

Of course, the plaza was covered with half-angels, fallen angels, and even the occasional regular angel fighting the Heartless. Then there was Sephiroth with his huge sword fighting Yunalesca who was slowly transforming into her Medusa form. Roxas ran off to battle, and I knew none of them knew that Yunalesca's Medusa form could literally kill you with it's ugly looks. So I took the job on my shoulders to stop her while she was preoccupied with Sephiroth!

I had a really hard time getting to her. Heartless were after me like no tomorrow! Of course, I dodged and Roxas helped out a little when he could. I didn't expect him to help me out, I wanted to do this on my own. I really was just a weak little girl. If I could do just **one** thing to prove myself...even if I have to prove myself time and time again, I'd do it.

Yunalesca's skin was starting to tinge red and the transformation was beginning. I knew she had to stay routed to the ground while this took place, so Sephiroth was getting all kinds of free hits in. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Jump on her from behind and tackle her to the ground, ruining her concentration! So, when Sephiroth jumped back and got ready for a slow, but powerful strike, I pounced!

I should have known to never get involved. But, I can never accept that. Maybe I'm stubborn? I don't know. That's when she struck. Yunalesca whipped around and her hand went to my throat. She laughed.

"Well, I got you now, Princess..." She said. "Say goodbye..." That's when I felt everything go black. She wasn't...was she? Her spirit was taking over my body! Oh no...what have I done?

-(Third Person POV)-

Once Yunalesca got control of Naminé's body, Yunalesca's body dropped, and the Heartless vanished. "So...this is what it's like to be a Princess? I don't feel any different, maybe it's a change in personality?"

"'A' Princess? Royalty's supposed to feel different than being a commoner?" Roxas asked, running over and looking at Naminé - no, now she was Yunalesca. All the other angels came over too.

"You mean you don't know! Geez, Sora, you're sure dense!" Rikku said, and shook her head. "Sephiroth would never address someone with their real position unless they were someone REALLY especially special! Naminé's one of those people! Didn't you know?"

"She's a Princess of Heart." Sephiroth said, and Roxas looked very surprised. "Her sister was originally the seventh, but you killed her off...and if there isn't a seventh Princess, chaos and disorder will ensue. There are Seven Princesses of Heart. Three of them represent Light, three of them represent Darkness, and the last one, the Seventh One, she represents Twilight. When her sister died, she chose Naminé-hime to take her place."

"Oh...I get it. That's why you took her body, right? Because you think you can do whatever the hell you want to do and get away with it?" Roxas chuckled, then looked at Naminé/Yunalesca. "I know that there's got to be some kind of catch so might as well let us know now."

"If you try to hurt me, you'll really hurt her. And if you hurt my body, you'll hurt her also. I took over her body, but I also placed a mimicking spell on my body because I planned this out perfectly, from start to finish." Yunalesca/Naminé smiled evilly. "After all, you can't hurt me without hurting her, can you, Roxas?" Roxas sighed and looked at everyone. They all stared at him for a moment before flocking away. Even Sephiroth and Rikku went away. They all knew what was going to happen next. "I'm sure she'll just be devastated if you do hurt her..."

"You think you've planned out your little scheme so perfectly? You think you're going to kill me with her body because you know I can't hurt her? Well, you're wrong. You've overlooked one thing, Yunalesca. I'm a weapon. I'm made for situations like this when an ally is held hostage by enemy forces." Roxas placed a hand near his ear and looked down at the ground, then closed his eyes. "Disengaging secondary security lock one...disengaging secondary security lock two..."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Everything's supposed to go my way, or it's the Highway, you - " I guess being in someone else's body makes Yunalesca act like a little kid?

"Now, now, Yunalesca, don't act like Seifer! Disengaging primary security lock...Removing synthetic personality layers..."He had this cold, robotic voice that still held his own tone, but it was different somehow. It was his, but somehow not his.

"Stop taking all day! I'm tired of this! I'm going to blast your brains out before you even have a chance to complete whatever the heck you're doing!" A gun appeared in Yunalesca's hands and she aimed it at his head.

"Shutting down life functions...Rebooting Combat Systems...Complete." Roxas opened his eyes and removed his hand from his face and blinked.

"What the heck? Talk like a normal person, you dolt!" Yunalesca shouted, shooting multiple times at Roxas' head. However, he merely ducked them all.

"The highest priority registered in my systems is protecting Tsugare Naminé. I will complete my mission. If causing you damage will remove you from the danger, then I will proceed to-" Roxas said in a blank voice, before Yunalesca cut him off hastily.

"Quit talking like that! I can't understand what you're saying! I hate you, Sora! I mean that, too...I hate Sora, and Naminé...well, she hates both of you. What do you think of that, you robotic piece of junk?" Yunalesca shouted.

"I cannot feel any way. Why does it matter if she does not feel for me?" Roxas asked. "I do not feel anything for you, either, so hate is an acceptable response. Please return Naminé back to her own body or else I will be forced to take you out."

"Oooohhhh, I'm oh so scared! You're just acting like that so I'll do what you say! You haven't really done anything to yourself, have you? Well, it's not going to work on me! I know you're stalling so you don't have to hurt her!" Yunalesca yelled, angry. She knew she couldn't use her magical powers in Naminé's body, so the gun was going to have to do. She aimed, and fired!

Roxas dodged easily. With amazing speed, he knocked the gun out of her hands and took it. Then, he pointed it to Yunalesca's body's head. "I will shot if you do not return to your own body." She laughed nervously, afraid he actually would do it. But, then again, he would never harm Naminé, so she didn't need to worry about it...

"You wouldn't dare! Why can't you just shut up and die like a good little boy?" Yunalesca ran towards him and kicked him, aiming for his head so his brain would be all dysfunctional and he wouldn't be able to function anymore, so it'd be an easy kill. But, he blocked it with one hand! "What the heck is wrong with you? Why can't you die like a normal person?!?"

"I cannot die. I am a combat android and a government weapon. Not a person. Your question is invalid." He said blankly, as if he rehearsed this over and knew the answers like the snap of your fingers. For a moment, Naminé took control, just to ask;

"W-Will you return to normal, Roxas?" Her voice sounded so distant and hopeful, but at the same time it sounded a little misguided and confused. "Please...even if Yunalesca takes over my body forever...I'd rather have the old you back..."

"...Confirmed as Tsugare Naminé. What is it that you wish?" Roxas asked, confirming that this was Naminé and not some crazy old lady that thought she was a gorgeous hottie because she wore revealing clothes, when it was all really disgusting if you really sat down and thought about it. Maybe she was in her mid-life crisis? Thinking she's young when she's not? Who ELSE takes over a young girl's body besides a perverted old man? Exactly.

"You'll grant me a wish? You can do that?" Naminé smiled and clasped her hands together and looked down with her eyes closed. She looked like she was praying for peace or kindness or something wonderful. It was like you could just see the pureness radiating off of her. Just liuke an actual angel, but there seemed to be something more heavenly about her."Well, if I could have one thing...anything I want...it would to be for you and me to live together peacefully, forevermore."

"Registering request as top priority on systems..." Roxas said, and his hand went near his ear again. Naminé smiled and felt Yunalesca try and snatch the control back. But she knew she could handle it for a little while longer. She walked up to Roxas and took his hand that was near his face.

"You don't need to do that, Roxas. Just knowing that you want to make my wish come true is enough for me." She smiled again, and it was a soft smile, one that depicted a thousand words. "I can wait until you get her out of me...I can wait." Then she frowned and just head-butted Roxas.

"Owwww! That hurt!" Yunalesca whined, falling backwards with the force that their heads had collided at. Roxas just stood still and blinked.

"Do you need any assistance?"He asked, his voice dead-pan, matching his face. Yunalesca sneered at him and picked up a pebble and threw it at him.

"Didn't that hurt at all?!? Ugh, I hate you! Now I'm really getting angry! No more Mrs. Hikari!" Yunalesca clapped her hands on her mouth. _'Stupid girl! Making me say ridiculous things!'_ Roxas finally showed an emotion - he looked amused. "T-that's not funny! I meant Miss Nice Guy!" She spluttered, almost embarrassed. She then cleared her throat. "Anyway! That's it! You're dead!" A massive machine-gun appeared in her hands. Yunalesca shot every single bullet in that massive gun at Roxas, hoping at least ONE out of like, a hundred, would hit him. When she was done with her barrage of bullets, it had the result she had hoped for. He had managed to dodge most of them, but they did get him in places.

"Performance decreased by 75.8934 percent...requesting back-up..." Just as he was about to fall, darkness enshrouded the place. Someone stepped out of the black and held out an arm to stop his fall.

"Giving up already? You're weaker than I thought, Sora. Come on, if you can't even protect her than you don't deserve her love!" The Naminé inside Yunalesca gasped. _'It's...it's him!' _Were the panicked thoughts of the Princess. "I sacrificed myself to the darkness just so she'll fall for me, and here I see you not doing anything for you! Pathetic, Sora. Purely pathetic."

'_W...wait! Since when has **Seifer** ever loved me?!?'_ Naminé thought, managing to take control of her own body when Yunalesca got shocked.

'_So, the kid managed to do it, eh? He managed to convince Lucifer to make him the personification of Darkness? Never thought he had it in him. Remind me to congratulate him later.'_ Yunalesca thought, but she really had no intentions of taking over Naminé's body and killing Roxas now. From what Seifer had said to her earlier, he'd do that himself. She would be content with just watching him fall to his own, painful death. Although one would never wait for him...

"Seifer...what are you talking about! Don't you...didn't you love my sister? After all, you were her husband-to-be!" Naminé said, running over to him. Seifer opened his arms like he was expecting a hug from her, but she grabbed Roxas instead, and the blonde scowled.

"I don't get it. He doesn't love you, Naminé! Why do you still love him? I...I love you, too! I'm willing to give my whole self up to power, to darkness, to save you from this lecherous worm! But all you want to do is just hold him! Why? Why is he better than me? **I** am the powerful one, the one who can protect you from anything, the one who can actually love you!" Seifer said, and Naminé looked down at Roxas, who was still in her arms.

"You love me, Seifer? You don't love me. You just want me so you can have power. If you really loved something besides that face of yours, you'd learn compassion and actually be nice. But since you're still your same self, I know you're just lying. You just think you love me, but you're just compelled by jealousy. I can see through your mask, Seifer. You don't have to hide it from me. I know your true colors." Naminé replied, suddenly turning dead serious. She looked serious, too. In fact, she looked a little intimidating.

"That's...that's not true, Naminé. I really do love you. I'd do anything for you." Seifer said. Naminé didn't believe a word of it, either. The only thing he had cared for in his life was him, himself, and him. It's not like he was an orphan with nobody to care about, either. He had parents and even a fiancée, but he didn't love any of them. Now he's just coming out and saying he loves her? Yeah right.

"Okay then...shoot yourself with your Hyperion. That'll prove it to me. Shoot yourself in the heart." Naminé flatly said. She knew he wouldn't be able to stand to ruin his 'gorgeous, ripped body that seemed to be a godsend'(according to Seifer over here) for her. Besides, she knew that his life was more important to him than hers.

"What?!? No way! You're just saying that to see if I'm going to commit suicide!" Seifer yelled, his Hyperion appearing. "I would if it didn't endanger my life. Besides, I'm all-powerful now that I can control darkness. Isn't that what you want? Someone with power?"

"Roxas controls light. Are you saying that light's not a power? If you ask me, he's got a purer heart than you." Naminé snapped. "Stop arguing with me, Seifer. I don't love you and I never will. I love Roxas! He's the one whose always protected me...not **you!"**

"Not anymore...I'll protect you from now on. I promise. In fact, I'll create a world just for us...you don't have to be bothered by that monster anymore. Your feelings don't have to be manipulated by him anymore. It can just be us, and we can be happy." Seifer said, smiling like he actually meant. Naminé saw right through his act. Even when he held out his hand like he was trying to save her or something, she was not fooled at all.

"Manipulated? MANIPULATED? You think I'm being MANIPULATED by him? He's not the manipulator, Seifer!" Naminé shouted, wrapping her arms tighter around Roxas. She didn't want him to be taken away from her. Even if he was unconscious, she still felt safe if he was by her side. "I don't want to argue with you anymore because it's so pointless! You will never understand how I feel about him, because no girl will ever feel that way about you! Umiri never did! Neither did I, and I never will!"

"But he killed your sister, Naminé. He killed all of you. How can you forgive him for that?!? He's made so many mistakes, where I haven't made a single one! I haven't killed anyone! Yet you still love him!" Seifer shouted, getting really agitated.

"You've made a mistake, Seifer. A big one. One that makes all of his acts seem heavenly. You, Seifer, cannot feel. There's the difference between you two. Even if you have a heart, you still can't feel anything for anybody. I don't think you can even love yourself. You just want to say that you love me so you fulfill the emptiness in your life. But you chose to be that way! Unlike Roxas. He didn't choose to be empty...and that's why...that's why I'd do anything for him!" Naminé shouted and Roxas started to wake again, only so that he could hear what was going on. His other systems were starting up again, but it took a lot of time to make him the old him.

"...If I killed him right now, what would you think of me? Would you hate me for killing him? Or would you actually praise me because I've defeated the person you think can protect you?" Seifer asked, Hyperion disappearing and he crossed his arms. Naminé thought for a moment and seriously considered that.

"You wouldn't be able to kill him. If you truly, truly love me, Seifer...then you'd be willing to let me go in order to make me happy. I understand if Roxas couldn't because he's part machine and his priority is protecting me so he'd have to act as my bodyguard." Naminé sighed, knowing that this whole argument had been a waste. Seifer didn't look like he had listened to anything she just said.

"Well, I did promise Lucifer that I'd kill him off." Seifer said, looking at Roxas, who was still rebooting all his systems. He was three quarters of the way there, too. It just took a little time. Naminé dropped him on the ground and stood up, walking towards Seifer. Once she got there, she had this look on her face and she placed her hands on her hips. Seifer thought she just looked so adorable...

"You're going to have to get through me, first!" Naminé got into the Dragon fighting stance. She didn't know how to fight, true, but she wasn't an idiot when it came to fighting styles. She actually knew multiple ones, but she just knew more moves of the Dragon than of any other. Anyway, Seifer still laughed at her pitiful 'defense'.

"Don't mess around with the power of Darkness." Seifer flicked his wrist and sent Naminé into a wall. She got up, only to be sent down again. He walked over to her and kneeled down by her side. She felt like some gravitational force was keeping there, but she knew it must've been the 'power of darkness'. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled evilly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Well, maybe I will when I kill Roxas off, but..." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and the only thing she could do was sit up, watching helplessly. Well, helplessly until...

'_C'mon, girl! You're just going to watch him kill off your love?!? What the heck is wrong with you? Aren't you gonna protect him like he's protected you? Or are you just a helpless little sissy? Come on, they don't call you a Princess of Heart for nothing! Those with pure hearts are supposed to take a stand and protect their love until the end, even if it means certain death!_' Her inner self, no wait...it was Yunalesca! Why was Yunalesca giving her a pep talk if they were supposed to be enemies?

'_Why are you motivating me? Aren't you supposed to be my enemy? Oh, and, I WOULD get up...but I kind of CAN'T right now!' _Naminé shouted back to Yunalesca.

'_I'm bipolar...be thankful for that! I also think that your pure heart is influencing me for a little, but I like it here so I'm going to stick around for a while. I can't let you use any of my magic for compensation, but instead I'll lend you a weapon. So, you gotta choose. What's it gonna be? It can be anything you can think of!'_ Yunalesca chirped. Naminé wondered why she was being so nice, but it would make sense if being inside a pure-hearted person's body would start to tilt you towards the good side. Seifer seemed to be taking his time getting to Roxas...taking extra-slow strides...

'_Here, I'll give you some that I know of! There's the razor cane, Tarkatan Blades, the Kriss, the Jo, a ninja sword, a pulse blade, Drakeswords, Gauntlets, Iron Club, the Autumn Dao, an axe, ice daggers, crossbow, the Devastator, the Dragon Fangs, the Morning Star, the Naginata, the Sun-Moon Blades, the Bo, the Black Dragon sword, the Kick Axe, a spiked club, the Tonfa, a Bowie knife or a pistol, nunchaku, Hookswords, Ghurka knife, Staff, Butterfly Knives, Katana, Saber Teeth, Dragon Teeth, Steel Fans, Kali Sticks, Machete, Battle Axe, Broadsword, Sai, Kunlan Dao, Dragon Sword, Cleavers, Tomahawks, the Kama, a Scythe, a Hammer, Troll Hammer, Spiked Mace, War Hammer, the Storm Sword, the Crude Hammer, the Kirehashi, the Demon Fang, the Mugai Ryu, Laser Pistol, Straight Sword, the Wrath Hammer, Shokan Blades, the Amulet Staff, the Dan Tien Dao, Kwan Dao, Saber, Rapier, a Pinwheel, the Ice Scepter, the Kori Blade, a Boomerang, a Kobu Jutsu, and, finally, a Drakesword. Of course, you can always wield dual of these except for the Kriss. And any other weapons are fine, too. As long as you give me the name.' _Yunalesca said, clearly out of breath from listing all those weapons.

Seifer was getting closer now, so Naminé jumped up, able to defy the power of darkness. _'Okay,'_ She said, making her decision, _'I choose-!'_

* * *

Here comes the fun part for all you readers. Well, the reviewers, anyway. You guys get to chose what weapon Naminé gets to handle next chapter for her big fight with Seifer. Whatever you guys think, really. It doesn't have to be one of those weapons listed, it can be different. -shrug- I don't know how many types of weapons are out there, those are just the ones I know. I mean, she can't have a notebook for a weapon when she's going against a guy with a flippin' GUNBLADE! The weapon I can't imagine her with is the big---- sword Cloud wields or the one Sephiroth wields. Hey, but if you guys really want her weapon to be the Buster Sword or Masamune(or whatever it's called) then it's gonna happen. Because you reviewers are really vital to a story. I mean, I look at stories with like, twenty chapters and no reviews and I just start to cry because I'd hate to be that author, you know?

Anyway, in your review, I'd like for you, to include TWO things.

One: What weapon our dear Nami-hime should handle.

Two: Birthday wishes for me! (Tomorrow is my birthday! So make sure your reviews are really length for this chapter, n'kay?)

Anyway, I want at least one review with what weapon she should wield. Even if you guys decide to be funny and say a COLORED PENCIL, I'm gonna take it seriously. Better watch what you wish for, ne?

Oh, oh, and, because tomorrow is my birthday and I'm feeling so gracious, you all can request up to SEVEN(because that's my lucky number and today is the 7th in Quebec, it might be the 8th or the 9th or even the 6th where you live, but where I live it is the 7th) things that you'd like me to include in next chapter. I'll be sure to include every single one of them, and there might even be a surprise for all you dedicated reviewers! And believe me, I know who's been reviewing and who's not(well, I actually don't know this part)...Don't let this opportunity go to waste, alright? The only times I do this is A: If a story has, like, no reviews and I need to boost the review count, B: If I'm holding some kind of 'Where's Waldo' puzzle where you search for something specific in each chapter or something like that, C: If it's the Winter Holidays, D:Or my Birthday!

Because this is just MY little gift to everybody on FF that's written such wonderful stories, so it's my turn to cook up one with the help of you, the reviewers!

Don't you just love birthdays?!?


	11. Eternity is Ending

I couldn't believe how many reviews I got! I was just like...WOW. Maybe I should do the seven requests more often! But imagine how long every chapter would be and the disclaimers saying I own nothing! Not even Baralai, Gippal or Rikku! Can you even?

Thanks to a bunch of people! Red Garnet 27, Blood Red nin, Ellie0223, Chukobher, Anonymous-Sakura, Numina-Namine, and nethernity are all the people I want to thank. I also want to thanks those of you who did the seven requests and also the people who reviewed almost every chapter. This chapter might be long, but if you dedicated reviewers read the rest of this chapter, you'll be rewarded with the only reward I can think of!

Note: I'm sorry if any of you does not want to be mentioned in this chapter, especially since you guys work together! I'm sorry if I described you guys wrong, but you can't really blame me...Oh, and, there's A LOT of fight scenes in this chapter. This chapter is like, one big fight. I feel sorry for our dear Nami-hime(I like that nickname. I'll probably refer to her as that from now on in Author's Notes) because she has to fight...Oh, for those of you who know how to speak French(real, genuine French), forgive me. Remember, my French might be a little iffy since I'm a French-Canadian. But yes, I'm using my native language in here! (English isn't my first language, which is why this story might not make sense)

To Ellie0223: You get your own very special note. Feel special. No, but seriously, I looked at your profile and I know you're obsessed with Zexion, Gippal, and Tidus, but they're already in the plot of the story so I can't use them(well, they'll be in the story later on) so I had to choose Baralai! I hope you luff him just as much as your other bishies!

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 11: **E**ternity is Ending

(Part 1: Guide to Eternity Finale)

'_...the Masamune! Sephiroth's sword!'_ Seifer was far away from her, so Naminé would need a big sword. The Masamune would do the trick. It appeared in her hands and it was so big that it almost touched Seifer already. He noticed and turned around as Hyperion on appeared in his hands. Even though they were in the city square, it still had walls.

"Now I get an excuse to take you out. I've got to thank you for this." Seifer sneered. Naminé brought Masamune back and Seifer charged since the sword was no longer in his way. Then, with all of her strength, she brought it forward so that it slammed Seifer into a wall. She backed up, then charged.

"I won't go out without a fight!" Since the sword was pinning Seifer to the wall, she didn't need to hold onto it anymore. _'You never said I could wish for multiple weapons, so, now I want a - '_ She was running ontop of the Masamune with incredible balance not making her fall off. She jumped up when Seifer managed to take the Masamune out of him using 'the Power of Darkness'._ '-Keyblade!'_ However, her Keyblade clashed with Seifer's gunblade, and once Naminé dropped to the ground, she backed away. She took this moment to examine her weapon. The keyblade was the same as her sister's.

'_I can't make new keyblades. I'm sorry. The other angels are kind of using theirs, so...'_ Yunalesca trailed off. Honestly, Naminé couldn't care less about what type of keyblade she got. As long as she got one. The Masamune disappeared and Seifer's wound healed with his darkness power.

"At least fight me fairly, Seifer! I know I'll probably lose anyway!" Naminé shouted, and who could blame her? She wasn't that strong to begin with, and going against a guy who could heal everything you threw at him was just a little too much for her to be able to handle. Maybe if he fought fairly, she'd at least have a chance of stalling him enough for Roxas to wake up. She wasn't even aiming at defeating him. Naminé knew that she'd never be able to do that. Roxas did have a chance at defeating him. She knew that once he woke up, he'd be able to do that for her.

"Fine, I'll fight fair against _you._" Seifer was going to add 'But I'm never going to fight fair against Roxas,' but he decided to let that be a little surprise for him when he woke up. Knowing that piece of information, Naminé ran forward, as did Seifer. Their weapons met.

'_I'm at close range! Could I have some kunais? Lots and lots of them!'_ The small knives appeared in Naminé's other hand, the one that wasn't wielding the flowery keyblade. Seifer didn't notice, but when he felt the knives pierce his collarbone, he noticed. He looked down at her, and more appeared. Seifer jumped back just a little and sliced her arm. Her keyblade dropped.

'_Get it together, Nami! Don't let this pain get to you! Roxas isn't up yet! You've still got to protect him! I know it hurts, but just think of all the times he's protected you! Don't you think he's been in worse pain?'_ Yunalesca shouted, and before Seifer completely maimed her arm, a kunai appeared in her other hand and she stuck it in his forehead, as deep as she could. Naminé knew that was a cheap shot, but she did want her right arm. Seifer staggered back, the Hyperion leaving her arm.

'_It hurts so much...'_ Naminé began to whine, tears bubbling up in her eyes because of the pain. She didn't want to cry. Not because of Seifer. That would just give him more pleasure, to see her in pain and to know he caused it, Naminé knew. Seifer was just a damned masochist._ 'Do you think...do you think it'll ever heal, Yuna?'_ Since Yunalesca called her by a nickname, Naminé decided to return the favor, calling Yunalesca her mother's name.

'_It will. But now you'll be at an even larger disadvantage since you can't use your right arm. After the battle, I can heal it for you, but you shouldn't cheat when Seifer isn't cheating. But if he completely slices it off, I can't heal it for you.'_ Yuna said, and Naminé nodded. She would have to be careful. That made it even more harder. The blood gushed out all over her arm, it was a disgusting sight._ 'Can you move it? If it hurts, don't try.'_

'_I think he got into my bone..._' Naminé gasped when she tried to move it. _'No, I can't move it...it hurts too much...'_ Seifer pretended to care. It had to be all an act, as Naminé was right when she said he didn't really care for anything other than his looks and himself.

"Are you alright? I can heal you if you just come over here." Seifer smirked. She didn't fall for it, but she did look back at her arm.

"You'd probably just make it worse! How could you even hurt me like this if you so-called 'love me'. If you hurt people you care about, no wonder you're selfish and greedy." Naminé snapped, not even touching her arm because it hurt so much. Seifer calmly walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She gasped in pain and couldn't stop the tears. In her left hand, more kunais appeared in her hand. She didn't hesitate in sticking them in his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice, but he did laugh.

"You think your petty little weapons are going to have an affect on me? Not a chance!" He didn't let go of her arm, but instead he slowly started to walk backwards so she'd feel the giant rip in her arm. The keyblade appeared in her left arm and she didn't care if this wasn't how you were supposed to use the weapon - she threw it at him and it hit him square in the forehead. He fell, but he brought Naminé down with him. Before she could attempt to snatch her arm away, Seifer wrapped an arm around her waist so that she couldn't stop herself from falling with him.

"Let go of me you pervert!" They were on top of each other. Not by wanting to be, either.

"Don't you like our proximity, Naminé?" Seifer asked. Instead of answering, she thought, _'This is the time I can stab him in the heart!'_ She needed a small weapon, but a kunai wouldn't be enough. Of course, she didn't really need to summon a weapon because the Oblivion grazed her shoulder and went right into Seifer's heart. Naminé looked up. It was Roxas. But at first glance he looked like the Devil himself.

-(Roxas' POV)-

I hope I killed Seifer. I really hope I did. I don't know he got here, but whatever he was thinking of doing with Naminé while I was still alive was never going to work. I helped her up and took the keyblade out of him. She hugged me with only her left arm.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Naminé seemed to hesitate a little. She looked down, then looked up at me.

"If...If I tell you he did, will you go berserk?" I shook my head. Anger doesn't really drive me to go berserk, despite the word. I felt pretty in-control, so I think I could have overrode the virius if it happened to try and hack into me again. "Well..." She lifted her other arm slightly and winced while doing it. I glanced at Seifer. He was still on the floor, but his wound was healing. I didn't care about that, Naminé had to come first. I held her arm and she started to cry. That I just felt awful about. I knew it wasn't me that made her cry...but I couldn't see her hurt, or crying. She didn't deserve pain or sadness.

"I can make it better, Naminé." That was true. I could. I soaked up enough sun(we were all outside, remember?) to make my holy power amount rise. I felt renewed and didn't feel any wear or tear. I hadn't completely healed yet from Yunalesca's machine gun, but I felt a lot better than I did before. Anything could make a wound feel better with a kiss. Anything can. If you put your whole heart into it,(which was funny since I didn't have one) that person would feel less pain and feel better. One of the few things my mother told me before was that piece of information right there. I don't know if it's true or not, but if it was the last thing she told me before she died, then it must be pretty important.

"But if you get hurt it in the process - " Naminé was just so pure. Even to this day, I'm still unsure if I can kiss her without feeling guilty. But even so, I wanted her to feel better, so I did it. I kissed her. It was just a short kiss on the lips. I really didn't want to get any deeper than that, and just a sweet kiss like that should do the trick.

"Thank you, Roxas...I feel a lot better now..." She smiled brightly, even though her face was as red as the setting sun. She looked at her and moved it a little and her grin got even wider. "It really doesn't hurt as much! Thank you!" The wound was still there. I couldn't heal wounds. I was actually able to heal bruises and minor wounds(once I completely healed my brother's broken arm) before I revived all of Naminé's family. Now I can't even come close. I could probably heal a paper-cut or something, but nothing this big.

"I'm sorry, Naminé. I wish I could heal all of your wound. I'll make sure Seifer will pay for what he did to you." I said, clenching my fist and turning towards Seifer. He was standing up, fully healed. "Get back, Naminé. I don't know how he's able to heal himself-"

"He made a pact with Lucifer and now he has the power of darkness!" She shouted. "Roxas, I can fight too. I don't want you to get hurt protecting me." I shook my head. I knew she was crazy all along. Thinking she can fight against someone who has such a great power. I wish I could say I love her, but I can say that she's out of her mind. Completely.

"You'll get hurt. I know you will. Leave this stuff to the professionals." I winked at her and she blushed a deep crimson and blinked. "The only thing that can even hope to defeat darkness is light, anyway."

"Just please don't get hurt, Roxas." I saw her back up until she was a safe distance away. Then I turned my attention to Seifer. I could go all out now that I knew she was safe. He had his arms crossed and was giving me a cocky grin.

"Isn't this romantic?! I'm sorry to break up your little fantasy, Sora, but nothing can ever defeat the power I have!" I just thought that was funny. So I started to snicker. "What's so funny? You're going to be - " I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Seifer. I just know of five angels that wouldn't be too happy to hear you say that." I've been to Mizu no Akashi tons of times. Another memory with my mother is taking my brother and I here and talking to Sephiroth. I don't remember what she said to him, but that's trivial. I whistled. "Oh giiiiiirrrrllllssss..." I said in a sing-song voice. I ran to where Naminé was and whispered to her, "Don't worry. Just watch." I wanted to kill Seifer myself, but I figured these girls that I just called could disable his darkness powers so I could finish him off.

"Five!" In a blonde blur, Rikku sped in the plaza and posed for Seifer.(Well, not really FOR him, but it was apart of their little routine where they pose for the bad guy) For a fallen, she sure was a hyper-active girl. Not as hyper as the third girl in their little troupe, but still hyper.

"Four." A very thin tornado appeared in the spot next to Rikku. When the gales died down, it left an albino-girl(who was actually full angel, she was very, VERY powerful) frozen in a pose which had her arms crossed and she was looking down.

"Three's gonna dazzle ya!" This half-angel had the most flashiest entrance scene. The area besides the albino-girl sparkled, and an image of a cheeky and cute(I, personally, thought she was cute. But I thought Naminé was beautiful) curly-blonde appeared. Then it faded, and in a big blast of sparkles and with glitter being thrown onto Seifer(which made him a very Pretty Princess) the golden-haired half-angel appeared with a pose that of a frozen ballet move.

"Two!" In a series of front-hand springs, cartwheels, round-offs, and extremely complicated flips, a black-haired fallen angel posed in a face frame. Seifer took a double take. In case you don't know, a face frame is where you lay down on your stomach and you bring up your legs ALL the way over your body so they rest at the sides of your head, like a frame. She's the most flexible of the five, literally and personality-wise. Then they broke their poses to move to the side.

"We save the best for last..." They trailed off, and I grabbed Naminé's arm(the one that was not wounded) and moved to then side so the last girl could perform her tricks. Before you knew it a brown-haired brown-eyed girl was running down the little alley we created at Mach Five. No joke at that, either. We all know her as the fastest girl alive, and she has this really odd ability, too... She jumped on Seifer's shoulders and then jumped off of him, leaving him on the ground because of the momentum she had build up.

"ONE!" Seemingly from the air, a pair of shiny pink glasses(she claims she runs so fast that her eyesight got ruined) landed right in her hand and she placed them on. The other four girls just seemed to slide next to her in a pose.

"We are the Angel Five! Soundoff!" The Angel Five shouted. Seifer looked like he was in agony already. He seemed to be mouthing 'Make it stop' to someone. But I knew that since he accepted Lucifer's help, the Authority would rather make me a Seraphim than help him.

"Rikku!" Rikku posed again. Seifer groaned and started to rub his temples. He may be the personification of darkness, but everyone gets annoyed. Except for me...since annoyance is an 'irrational needless emotion', but I still _get_ annoyed...it's a very complex subject that I'd rather not dwell on.

"I'm Nethernity..." The albino girl said, taking a curtsy and then placing her hands behind her back shyly. I kind of felt sorry for Nethernity, because she's so shy. There's a reason why that is, though. It's because of her power. Since she has pure-white hair, it's said she has power that's greater than Sephiroth's, so no one in Mizu no Akashi really talks to her in fear of being obliterated. Of course, the Angel Five and I do, but still...

"I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Chukobher! Pleasure to meet ya!" No one knows how Rebecca got the nickname Chukobher. Everyone in Mizu no Akashi calls her that, though. The majority of the Mizu no Akashi population knows that Chukobher is especially fond of her curly blonde hair. Back when I was human(or angel, take your pick)...I thought she was cute, but now all she does is remind me of a curly-haired Naminé. She turned around and waved. "Hey Sora! Hear ya got your name changed, huh? Is that your girlfriend? Oh wow! I can totally imagine you two together! Good luck in the love-love department!" I looked at Naminé to see if her face was as red as mine. Nope. It was redder.

"The name's Ellie!" Ellie's story was one of those tragic love stories. Of course, the Authority never understands anything for the sake of love. Well, she was in love with this human named Baralai...and I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest by her status as Fallen Angel. Ellie didn't like to be reminded of that incident, since Baralai now had all his memories removed because of their relationship...It was a terrible story, and that, too, I'd rather not dwell on.

"I'm Numina!" Numina had a very...unique power. In a flash of bright light, she had transformed her looks to be exactly like that of Naminé's. "Just call me Numina- Naminé, okay?" She was a shapeshifter. She could change her appearance to look like any other females in the entire universe. She tried to look like me once, but she can't change her gender(let's hope not, anyway) but the result was...well, that, too, is something rather embarrassing.

So. This was just peachy-keen, I thought. A girl who was hyper, a girl who was extremely shy but very powerful, a girl I thought was cute, a girl who was a good friend of mine, and a girl who looked exactly like my 'girlfriend'. I could tell the difference between Numina-Naminé and Naminé with my sensors. Angels have a much different 'aura' to them than humans do. But if I didn't use my sensors, I probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Okay girls! Let's go with plan XYZ! Let's defeat this blonde menace!" Rikku shouted. She was the leader of the Angel Five. The Angel Five was really this all-girl group that just patrolled Mizu no Akashi. They were the equivalent to the police in other cities, and they'd let anyone join as long as they had certain 'requirements'. (Not being male was the only one I knew of, but Rikku insisted there was this whole complicated procedure I'd never understand...I don't know. Don't ask me for the details)

"Rikku! Seifer took some power from Lucifer, so I don't know if anything holy will phase him! I know that once he's not able to heal himself anymore, I can take him out. Just be careful!" I shouted, knowing full-well that Seifer could hear me. He was probably too cocky to think that nothing could ever hurt him anyway. Rikku then started to jump up and down and squealed.

"We can call Gippal! Gippal'll know what to do! I need to lead the Angel Five! Sor - er, Roxas! Do you think you can get Gippal for me?" Gippal was a Ladies' Man, through and through. He flirted with every single girl he met(I think he'd be good friends with Axel) so I was kind of worried about introducing Naminé to him. But even though he did hit on every girl, the only person he'd ever gotten 'serious' about was Rikku. And Rikku would toast him(so would I) if he ever hit on Naminé.

"Just stall him for a little!" I took Naminé's hand in mine. "You're going to come with me, just in case they can't protect you for whatever reason." I could tell she looked a little worried, so I just said, "Don't worry about anything, Naminé. Gippal's a little odd, but it'll be okay. Even if it's not, I can always protect you." If Axel were around, he'd kill me for stealing his catchphrase. But I just HAD to steal it for effect. "Got it memorized?" She nodded and laughed a little.

We had walked away from the plaza and were now in the 'alley' of the houses. I concentrated on what my sensors would sense, since they were that much stronger than the normal five senses. I heard...singing? Oh, I definitely knew that was Gippal by the choice of words.

'_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by farAnd I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_..'

I started laugh. He was so playboy, it wasn't even funny. "Um...Roxas? Are you alright?" Naminé asked, looking worried. She probably thought I was crazy because she couldn't hear the music, but I could. I nodded and walked towards the house which I knew was Gippal and Rikku's.(Yeah, they lived together. Don't ask me how he gets girls with his girlfriend living at his house, I have no idea) Then I knocked.

Gippal stopped singing and opened the door cautiously. He was in an apron and armed with a pan. "If you're here to take my - " He blinked, then realized that it was me at the door and not some tax collector. (I don't know why they would need tax collectors in an Angelic City, but maybe Sephiroth wants to earn some gil?) "Oh! It's you, Sora! Haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been?" Then, he noticed Naminé. Now his 'Don Juan' personality that all the girls flip over came in.

He kneeled down on one knee after he dropped the pan he had been handling and took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for gracing me with your presence, beautiful Princess. I just need to ask...Did it hurt?" Naminé blinked, unsure of what he meant. "When you fell from Heaven?" Why do girls go over that cheesy stuff? They're just pick-up lines. Then, he noticed her wound and gasped. "Who did this to you? I must make them pay! Here, this should help." He placed a hand over her wound and she winced in pain, but when a dark purple light emitted from his hand, the wound healed. She smiled and was about to thank him when I had to ruin the atmosphere. (I didn't like Gippal being so friendly around Naminé, even though he healed her wound)

"Gippal, we have a problem." I said, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "No, it's not that Naminé is so beautiful or that Numina is impersonating some drop-dead gorgeous girl again. Lucifer made this man named Seifer into the personification of darkness. The Angel Five is stalling him until you get there. We all know you can handle this situation." Gippal cursed. I was surprised, he never used foul language around a girl. Never, ever. Unless he was drunk. I was pretty sure he was sober, too.

"I bet my old man did that just to find out where I was." Gippal stalked off. Naminé looked at me witha puzzled expression on her face.

"His old man? Does that mean Gippal is the Devil's son?" That was exactly it. I nodded. It seemed that everyone had their own tragic love story. It was so sad to think of anyone's history in Mizu no Akashi..

"Gippal isn't an angel or a human. He's a Demon. You see how he had that eyepatch on one eye? That was because when he entered here with Rikku, Sephiroth didn't trust Lucifer's son and he blinded him in one eye." I explained, but I know she wasn't really getting it. I guess I was going to have to tell their story, too. "You see, Gippal has tremendous power that can negate holy power. He got that from his father, Lucifer. You could say he's the Demon Prince. Rikku was the Messenger Angel for the Authority. He had to send this really important message to Lucifer, and he can't go into Hell because it is too tainted for him to even walk in there."

"So he sent Rikku, because Rikku is one of the few angels that had been human and she would be able to fly through Hell. Most mortals, when they die, do not become angels. Only a select few do. Anyway, he sent Rikku down to Hell to give Lucifer the message, but he was off recruiting more minions from Heaven or whatever the Devil does when he gives his throne to his son. Gippal was on the Devil's throne instead. As the Authority sent more and more messages to Hell, and with Rikku delivering them, they met more and more. So gradually, they fell in love, and the only way Rikku would ever be able to be together with Gippal happily is in Mizu no Akashi. One day when Lucifer was off doing whatever he does, Rikku took him here. The moment she took Gippal's hand she became fallen." I said, but I was almost done. Naminé looked so interested, too.

"The reason she became fallen the moment she touched him was because his power as the Prince of Hell was so great, it siphoned all of her holy power. So, she took him here. Sephiroth instantly sensed that an evil was in his beloved town he had been safeguarding for over a thousand years, so when he saw Gippal, he didn't believe that he would just turn over a new leaf like that. He thought that he was just getting close to Rikku to get inside the city and then obliterate it, and Rikku just didn't realize it because she was so in love with him. So Sephiroth took out his Masamune and blinded his eye. But Lucifer does not even know he is here, so it is a great danger to everyone living inside Mizu no Akashi that the Devil's son is living here. But since Rikku begged and begged, Sephiroth decided that he'd let them both stay." I explained, and I couldn't help but smile. "Even though that his eyesight will never be restored in that one eye, after he told me his story, he said it was all worth it."

"That's - that's beautiful. It seems to me that Sephiroth is kinder than the Authority. I feel bad that Gippal lost his eye for love." Naminé flexed her newly-healed arm. "I'm very grateful to him for healing my arm."

"I wish..." I hesitated. I didn't know whether to continue my sentence or not. I placed my hand where my mechanical functions could be activated(it was near my ear, awkwardly enough). _Analyzing Best Action..._

So I used my sensors instead of my common sense. I didn't even think I HAD common sense anymore, I think they made it so that I HAD to use my sensor. You have to give props to Naminé's parents, though. They managed to take every single possible situation and input the best result in my systems. I do have to admit, they took a lot of time while developing my systems. But I am the best of the best, at least in Tsugare._ Computing action selected..._

Sometimes, I can daze in and out like that and forget to tell my systems just to give me the best response, not do it. Well, I tend to do that alot.

"I wish I could heal you like he does." I said, and I hope that really _was_ the best action to take. I didn't want her running away or slapping me in the face or anything. Instead, Naminé smiled.

"Oh, Roxas! That's so sweet! But you do heal me. You heal my heart." She said, and then shook her head. "Let's not just stand here all day! You have to go fight up against Seifer!" I nodded. I could pound Seifer into a pulp after the Angel Five and Gippal take care of him first. I turned around and walked a little so that Naminé and I were out of their line of fighting, but could still see the fight. The Angels were distracting Seifer with insults and attacks from behind and stuff like that, while Gippal was thinking of a plan.

"Gippal!" I called him, and he ran to us. "Got any ideas of how we can stop Seifer?" He shrugged, and winked at Naminé. I inwardly shook my head. It seems girls were more important to him than stopping one of his father's minions, but I knew it was actually reverse.

"Well, I do, but it'll need a lot of power. Holy power. If someone like me or maybe your girlfriend could stall him while all the angels, even the fallen ones, gather inside a circle and chant an incantation my father once taught me in case I needed to kill an angel. I'm sure if I tweak the words a bit, it'll do the same to demons." Gippal said. "But the hard part is knowing what words I'll need to tweak."

"I know you can't say it, but write it down and maybe I can change it." I tapped my head. "I have a machine inside of me that knows everything. I doubt it, but maybe I'll be able change it." Gippal nodded and looked back at the Angel Five, who were doing a pretty good job at a diversion.

"Let's give it a shot. It couldn't hurt to try. Hey, girls! Distract him a little while longer for me!" He shouted, then ran off. "Follow me!" We followed. I looked back when I heard a cry of frustration shout from Seifer.

"Get out of the away! The only person I want to fight is Roxas! Not you!" He yelled, but the Angels lined up in front of him like a barricade. I was sure they could handle it. Rikku, Nethernity, Ellie, Chukobher and Numina were pretty tough. It would help that Numina looked like Naminé, too. Maybe he'd mistake Numina-Naminé for the actual Naminé.

Gippal practically tackled the door open and he went to grab a piece of paper and something to write with. "Oh! I forgot!" Naminé reached into one of her pockets(she was still wearing the dress Arlene had given her, and that dress had pockets). "I kept a piece of paper and a colored pencil to draw on in my pocket just in case!" Gippal ran back to us, grabbed the paper and silver-colored pencil and began to write immediately. He stopped a couple of times, then nodded and continued writing. As he was about to hand it to me, Naminé shouted, "WAIT!"

As if on cue, she swayed a little and I held out my arm to catch her. She was still awake, just a little pale. "You alright, Naminé?" She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yunalesca left me...she said she needed to go back to her own body because she might have an idea." Naminé said, and Gippal stiffened and stared at her for a moment, blinking.

"Yunalesca? The Byakuya? She possessed you? If she gets out of here, she'll definitely tell my father that I'm in here. Then, Rikku will be in danger...not only her, but the whole population of Mizu no Akashi." Gippal looked down, and then gave me the paper. "We need to exorcize her and Seifer immediately, for the goodwill of everything holy!" I looked at it, scanning it. Wait...I could translate it!

"_Et alors nous disons, pour toujours et un jour, pour toujours et un jour, mais pour toi, mon chéri, l'éternité finit. Mon chéri des cieux saura pas d'un temps éternel de bonheur. Pour nous, la volonté d'infini durent, pour toujours et un jour..."_

Of course I could say it, because I didn't have the power to kill an angel. I placed my hand near my 'activator' for my mechanical devices, and then commanded them to do what I needed to do. "This is the translated version...'And then we say, for always and a day, for always and a day, but for you, my darling, eternity finishes. My darling of the skies will not know a time of eternal happiness. For us, the will of infinite last, for always and a day…' That doesn't make any sense!" Gippal shrugged.

"Pops has lived for a long time. I guess he made this chant way back when." He suggested, but I immediately made the changes. He looked over my shoulder and made this humming noise to the song he had been singing earlier.

"I think...I think Yunalesca is nice, now. She said that my pure heart was affecting her actions. She seemed nice enough when she helped me out when I went against Seifer." I had a feeling Yunalesca was going to do something bad. I just had this feeling. But I didn't want to worry Naminé, so I didn't say anything about it.

But I should've. I'm not too sure if it would have made a difference or not, because I think the final factor that really killed us both was Seifer, if you ask me. I guess you could blame it on me, too. But when Yunalesca took over Naminé's body again...I just knew nothing would ever be the same.

How right I was.

* * *

This was dragging on too long, so I had to split this chapter up into two parts. Don't worry guys who are in the Angel Five, they don't make an appearance after Part 1 ends, unless you all reeeaaaalllly want them too. Of course, Rikku'll appear multiple times and...

Oh, don't think I ignored any of your requests or weapon requests. Nami-hime has another fight next chapter...which will be the stunning(well, I think it is, but i might be predictable to you guys) finale of Part 1!

Of course...I'm not going to write it until at least a review pops in my inbox. Sorry for the delayed update, but thank you all for reading and reviewing so far!


	12. Glass Love

Thanks to -x- Marionette. -x- (your username is gorgeous! I LOVE your username to death!) Oathkeepera, luciouscandy528, Ellie0223, Chukobher, Numina-Namine, ArwenEvenstar83, Chrystal, and Red Garnet 27...

Thank you all very much for making this story go to 60! If we can squeeze in forty more reviews by chapter 27, you guys will get a sequel! I'm very, very happy that this story is now my most-reviewed story.(not most-loved, though, my other fic Kaze no Megami-sama has lots more favs than this does) I'm only happy because I love writing this story! And I can't WAIT to write a battle scene later on in this story...I have it all planned out! ;)

Disclaimer: Just what it's here for.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 12:** G**lass Love...Why is Something so Precious so Fragile?

(Guide to Eternity Finale)

(Yunalesca's POV)

And so, I returned to my body. I knew exactly what I had to do. Those people are all fools. Especially the Princess. I knew she would be the one to take over, she's so ignorant. I was just using her! Bipolar? Being nice? As if! So, I rose and took a look at everyone. The Angel Five was keeping Seifer from getting to Lucifer's son and the rest of those idiots. Now I had to put on a big fake act to make everything seem real.

"Oh! Oh! I can handle this! I think I can stall him way better than you guys can, no 'ffense! Since I used to be apart of the darkness and all, but don't worry, it's all good!" I shouted over enthusiastically, and Seifer stared at me for a moment. It made me sick having to act like a sugar-high peppy schoolgirl. I couldn't stand anyone hyper. Being dark and relaxed was nice.

"Okay, Yunie, do your thing! We're trusting you!" Rikku shouted, turning around as the rest of her little gang huddled around her. I was surprised she let me off that easy. She didn't suspect anything of me? Was _this_ the Demon Prince's girlfriend? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I tried not to let an evil smirk come across my features as I practically glided towards Seifer. Once I reached him I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. I didn't want any of those girls to hear me. Especially the albino one. She could mortally wound me, I knew. If she got really ticked off at me, I bet she could kill me with a heartbeat, so I had to be discreet.

"Listen, Seifer...I'm going to take over that Princess' of yours body, and then I'm going to open the gate at the back of this city." I told him and he looked at me. Didn't he know about the gate? I was surprised, Lucifer didn't even tell him that? Lazy. "The gate...where all the keyblades are held. The only person who can open up that door is the Twilight Princess of Heart, your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend..." He muttered, clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes. I knew that was one thing he couldn't stand admitting too. After all, that's why he gained this power in the first place. To get Naminé to love him. He'd never be able to accomplish that with power, I knew Princesses of Heart. They only cared about how pure the person they love are. That was the real reason Princesses of Heart are attracted to people, and of Naminé was attracted to Sora(what was his name now? Roxas? Something stupid like that) was because he is an half-angel, and besides from his brother, he was the closest thing to whole purity.

That's why her sister had loved his brother. Not because of any reason they say, and maybe they don't know they do, but they are attracted to their purity. That, and all Hikaris are already abnormally pure. I don't know how Naminé loved Roxas before, but now she simply did because he was pure. Nothing more, nothing less. She doesn't even know why either, which is what I find really foolish.

"But she will be. If it's the last thing I'll ever do, she will be mine!" I decided not to relay the information I knew to him. Hey, if he could finish off Roxas, I was happy. I didn't care what his motives were as long as what I needed to accomplish was done to him. I don't even care that I'm manipulating him and using him. I already know that. I guess that's why no one in the my Kingdom prays to me. Because I just take all their hopes and wants and subliminally twist them to the point of making them unable to bear themselves anymore. Of course, that was the whole fun of manipulation. Too see people writhe in agony. Makes my whole day!

"All of the keyblades are stored inside of that gate. I don't even know what it's like inside of there, but I know that's where they all are. Unless you're a full angel, you can't manifest your wings on your own that often, and even if you are, most angels prefer to create a keyblade using holy power and then summon their wings from that, which takes much less power to do. However, if I find some way to destroy all of the keyblades in there, I'm sure that all the angels or half-angels would die, or at least weaken considerably." I smirked, knowing that Seifer very much liked this plan.

If I did destroy all the keyblades in there, every angel would either die or be mortally wounded. Even if they are able to manifest their wings, or have their wings on there back, like Numina-Naminé, they must have a keyblade even as a weapon or something. When an angel doesn't use their keyblade, it goes in that gate that I had talked about.

"When I do, all the angels will fall. That's your key to get Roxas and kill him. But while I'm busy doing that, you should try and knock out Lucifer's son, Gippal. He's the one with the eyepatch. Can't miss him. Sorry for this, but I think they're getting suspicious..." I explained, and then turned to the girls. "Ugh! My techniques aren't working! I'm going to return to Nami now to tell her that it's not working!" With that, I left my body. This was going to be so much fun...

-(Roxas' POV)-

"R-Roxas!" All of a sudden I saw Naminé cling to me. "Yunalesca's-!" She didn't finish her sentence before turning around and running. I stuffed the paper in Gippal's hands and then ran after her. Yunalesca? I know she said something about her, but I don't know what.

"Naminé! Come back here!" I yelled, but I really wanted to know why she was running(a lot faster than she would be able to normally run) away from me, and it seemed like she was running towards the cathedral in the back. But, when she reached there and stopped, looking around.

"Dammit! Clever little..." Naminé(or maybe not her, I didn't take the time to analyze her yet) turned around and smiled sweetly. I took the time to analyze her. Nope. It was Yunalesca. "Roxas, do you think you can fly me over the other side of the church? I think that there's an easier way to disable Seifer's powers than chanting over the church! I think that the Authority has this tool that can eradicate demonic things were they ever to step into the city!" I thought about this a moment. That made sense, just in case things got a little rocky here...

Besides, Naminé said that Yunalesca was good now. My black and silver wings(well, really the keyblades' wings) appeared and Yunalesca clutched onto me, and I held onto her. "Hold on tight..." I flew above the cathedral and then over it. I wasn't really paying attention to any of the surroundings except for the area I was going to land. When I landed, I let go of her and she walked up to the gate.

"I have a feeling...something's in here. But I'm also getting a feeling that if you come with me, Roxas...something terrible is going to happen to you. And I know that you are very important to Naminé...I don't think I could ever betray her trust, and betraying you guys...that would be a hard thing for me to do, since you all are so wonderful! So, please, stay back..." Yunalesca said, smiling at me. I had such a bad feeling about this, but she trusted her, so I had to let Yunalesca do this.

In front of us was this gate that was black with gold lettering. I was surprised. I couldn't translate this. It wasn't any language installed in my database. Maybe it wasn't important. Anyway, there was a roof over whatever the gate was leading to, so I couldn't see it. Yunalesca opened the gate and walked inside of it. I stood back like she asked, and then the gate closed. I waited, then I heard a scream.

"Roxas!! Please, light! Give me light! It's so dark in here...and something's attacking me and I can't see what it is!" Yunalesca yelled, so I ran to the gate and placed my hand on it. I didn't know what was inside of the room, or whatever it was, so it would be difficult to make it lighter inside there. But I could do it, so I concentrated on making the area inside there lighter. "T-Thank you!" That was Naminé's voice! I heard metal clash against something, and then some shouts, and then something sounding like a bird was dying.

I heard a couple of voices, and then all was silent for a couple of moments. I don't even know how long I was standing there, with my hand to the door. I looked up at the sky and sighed. The wings on my back disappeared. I didn't need them right now. All of a sudden...I saw many different colored feathers cover the sky and scatter all over. I looked to where they were coming from. Right above the gate. I was about to open the gate when all of a sudden I heard a very sharp noise.

It hurt a lot. I think my ears were bleeding, and it didn't help that my systems magnified my hearing. I heard screaming. Or maybe it was my own? Honestly, I couldn't tell with that sharp noise overlapping everything. Then I felt all of my systems crash because they couldn't handle the noise, then I felt something getting ripped out of my back like it was torn open or something. I had no idea what was going on, and then my systems completely shut off. Oh great. Now I couldn't smell, hear, see or taste anything. The only thing my machinery did not magnify was my sense of feeling. All I really knew is that I would be down for a very, VERY, long time...

-(Naminé's POV)-

"R-Roxas!" I clung onto Roxas' arm. Yunalesca was coming back, and I could hear her laughing. Not just laughing, but it didn't sound too good! "Yunalesca's-!" She took over my body again.

'_Stupid girl. Did you really think I'm 'good'? Hah! No such thing! I'm going to kill all the angels and then that idiot who wants you will kill off all the fallens and half-angels.'_ The only thing I can do was helplessly watch as she took off with my body. I heard Roxas yell something I - Yunalesca - wasn't paying attention to. How could I tell him? How could I tell him to stop me before it was too late? I...or she...reached the cathedral.

"Dammit! Clever little..." Yunalesca needed to get around the cathedral, but the Head Angel made the cathedral so large that she couldn't get around it. Maybe Roxas would see through her act and not fly her over there..

'_That's a good idea, puppet. Get him to fly me over!'_ I just remembered that all my thoughts were no longer safe with Yunalesca inside of me. She turned around and smiled at Roxas, who was just catching up. "Roxas, do you think you can fly me over the other side of the church? I think that there's an easier way to disable Seifer's powers than chanting over the church! I think that the Authority has this tool that can eradicate demonic things were they ever to step into the city!" He stared at us, and looked like he didn't want to do this.

"Hold on tight..." His black and silver wings appeared. _'He's so trusting. He doesn't even want to help me, but he's doing it because you said I was good. I must thank you for this, Naminé.' _I cried. I really did. If he got hurt...it would be because of me! I wish he would be able to see that I was crying...but he couldn't. Once he landed, Yunalesca walked toward the gate. _'Angelican...the language of the Heavens. Not even I can read it. This is the place.'_

"I have a feeling...something's in here. But I'm also getting a feeling that if you come with me, Roxas...something terrible is going to happen to you. And I know that you are very important to Naminé...I don't think I could ever betray her trust, and betraying you guys...that would be a hard thing for me to do, since you all are so wonderful! So, please, stay back..." Faker! I wanted to scream. Yunalesca was just saying that! She opened the gate, and then stepped inside of the room when the doors closed. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Neither could Yunalesca.

Then, something pierced our shoulder and something grazed our ear and narrowly missed. Yunalesca screamed. _'The scream'll add more effect. What do you think, Nami?' _"Roxas!! Please, light! Give me light! It's so dark in here...and something's attacking me and I can't see what it is!" I wanted to kill her! I did! I was so mad I took over my own body.

"T-Thank you!" I shouted, but Yunalesca was warning me that if I said anything about her actually being evil and her plan, she'd take control over my body again and kill him. I didn't look around at my surroundings. There was this stone gargoyle that had pinned me to a wall. _'Yunalesca, unless you want me to die, give me the Black Dragon sword!'_ She did as I commanded, and the sleek, black blade appeared in my hand.

I stuck it in the gargoyle's neck and drove it all the way back to the other wall._ 'Now the Sun-Moon blades!'_ The blades appeared in my hands and I slashed diagonally, then jumped on top of the Black Dragon blade(I had pierced the gargoyle in a way that would allow me to stand on top of the sword) and jumped again, slashing it's neck off. I succeeded. But since it was stone, it was unfazed by losing it's head. So I had to back away.

I wasn't fast enough to dodge the Headless Gargoyle's attack. It's claw went all the way through my shoulder and it grabbed onto the wall behind me so it pinned me there. Then it's other claw just kept on attacking and attacking... _'Give me the Storm Sword! And the Souba!'_ The two swords appeared in my hands. I needed to cut it's arms off. I stuck the Souba in the arm that was attacking me. Then I let go of the sword and the Gargoyle released me to get the Souba out of it.

I made sure I was fast enough this time. I jumped on the handle of the Souba and then with all the strength I could muster I brought down the handle of the Storm Sword on one of the Souba's blades. Before the Souba fell to the ground I jumped off it, flipped in the air(Yunalesca probably made me a good fighter with good athletics, I could barely go a cartwheel and survive before) and brought down the Storm Sword so it cut off the arm of the Gargoyle.

Now I was going to finish it off just by myself. I got into the Dragon fighting style position again, and rushed forward and kneeled down. With hopefully a swift speed, I brought up my wrists together to uppercut the Gargoyle. It flew into the air and when it was about to come down I ran down under it. _'Give me the Ice Scepter!'_ With the scepter in hand, I yelled, "Deep freeze!" The Gargoyle became a block of ice. The scepter disappeared, and I need one final weapon to shatter it. What would I use...?

Umiri's keyblade appeared in my hand and I held it up, waiting for the Gargoyle to shatter on it. It did. Little pieces of ice rained down on me. At least it wouldn't come back to life or anything. I took a deep breath and decided to look at my surroundings.

"Oh...no **_way._**" I placed my hand on my forehead. Now, _this_ was where I drew the line. A bit TOO unbelievable for my taste. "God just castrate me already!" _'I do agree with you...Authority must hate you.'_

I just wish SOMEONE would castrate me and then have Roxas install me with some mechanical parts so I can be castrated over and over again. Because in front of me, there HAD to be a statue of you-know-who and his lovely twin. And of course, to top it all off, there was a see-through ghost-like image of me standing in front of the two statues. I coughed.

"'Scuze me, but are you my future self?" I asked, wanting answers. I just fought a flippin' Gargoyle and now I get my heart broken even more, getting reminded that I basically betrayed Roxas. She turned around and stared at me for a moment.

"Oh...you're Tsugare Naminé. I'm your ancestor, Mizu Kairi. Pleasure to meet you." Kairi bowed her head politely to me. Mizu? Wait a minute...

"You're her! The Princess who loved the knight, and then you died and so did your love and his brother...Don't tell me..." I looked back up at the statues and back at her, "Don't tell me that's them?" Kairi nodded.

"I am a ghost. I am unable to rest in peace because I cannot be with my love." She placed a hand on the statue that looked like Roxas' brother. Then she looked at the statue that looked like Roxas. "Roxas and Sora...the Hikari brothers who were the two most angelic beings at the time. Then me, the Twilight Princess of Heart..." Kairi sighed.

"The same names, too? Well, not for Utsuho but still..." I looked up at the statues. Wow. I just couldn't believe it! "Hey Kairi, you're a ghost, right?" Kairi nodded. I was going to ask her something, but instead Yunalesca took over my body and forced me to ask, "Where are the keyblades held?" Kairi looked shocked.

"The Byakuya! You took possession of her body!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything! I've been assigned by Sephiroth to protect the keyblades from the likes of you!"

"So you know where they are? Tell me before I destroy the statue of your beloved." Yunalesca said, crossing her arms. Kairi looked at the statue of Sora(or the one who looked like Roxas' twin) and sighed.

"Fine. Destroy this statue and then leave! I will not let my mission fail, even if it means I have to let go of the most important thing to me!" She shouted. That really made me think to myself. Would I do the same thing? Would I give up the most important thing to mev in order to complete my mission and save the angels? What would I do in her situation?

"I'll just look for them myself. After all, you're just a ghost. You can't stop me." She walked past the statues. It was basically a garden overridden with vines. Nothing really too special. But Yunalesca saw what she wanted to see. All the way at the end of the garden was a door. "That must be it!" Kairi tried to stop us, but she couldn't. Yunalesca strode to the door, and opened it.

'_Wow...that's A LOT of angel's wings.'_ I commented. It was a room full of keyblades. But all of them were to either side of the room, and in the center was a statue of this angel. She had black hair and she had three sets of wings. One set was pure white, one set was metallic silver, and the last set was black. Her hair was black and her eyes were red. Below the statue was plaque that read 'Lockhart Tifa', and then a caption which we could both not read.

'_That is in Angelican...It probably says_ _something about how she contributed to Heaven or some idiocy like that._' Yunalesca scoffed then walked behind the statue of Tifa, and there was a wall and that was it. "Hmmmm...how am I going to destroy these?" She thought for awhile. _'Maybe I could use a mass-destruction spell. Your body may be able to handle it.'_ She walked over to the statue of Tifa and placed a hand in front of the statue as she closed her eyes.

"_Puissance toute-puissante d'enfer, laissez le tour des ailes de l'ange, laissez le cri de mortels dans agonie…pour toujours et un jour_..." Yunalesca mumbled, as an intricate spell-circle appeared in front of her. She opened her eyes and yelled, "_Éparpillement!"_

There was a giant flash of light that threw us backwards and we hit the gate so hard Yunalesca got knocked out of me. I looked into the sky and saw that she did not destroy the keyblades, but they transformed into feathers and scattered. "Oh no! This is bad!" Kairi ran to me and tried to help me up, but she was a ghost. "Do you mind if I use your sister's body?"

"...What the heck are you talking about?!? My sister is DEAD." I shouted, slightly disgusted at the thought of a girl 'using' another girl...I shuddered just thinking about it. I didn't mean to snap at her, I was just so mad at myself for betraying Roxas...and he didn't even know it! I felt so horrible, that he's protected me and done all these things for me and the only thing I have done for him was stab him in the back! I felt like Seifer, and god, I feel like I want to kill myself in the most painful way possible.

"I know. As a ghost, I can inhabit a dead person's body and animate it with my spirit. I'm just asking your permission to do so." Kairi said. She was asking me if she could bring my sister back to life, but just without her personality?

"Alright...I guess..." Kairi nodded a thanks before disappearing. I sighed to myself, picked up the Storm Sword(just in case I needed it later), and grudgingly opened the gate door. There, on the ground, was Roxas. "ROXAS!" I yelled, kneeling down beside him. "Oh...oh no!" His eyes were closed, and he didn't even look like he was alive. Then I noticed the blood surrounding him. "It's coming from his back...?" I didn't want to see, but I had to. So I gently flipped him over.

And I got sick. After I finished my unpleasant deed I took a look at his back. It was definitely the source of the blood. Honestly, I don't want to describe the sight because I heard that throwing up ruins your throat because of the acid and if I start getting all gory I'm going to get sick. Let me just say it looked like his back was ripped open, but I couldn't tell because all I saw was crimson. His Organization cloak was stained that color. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't heal or help it anyway.

Kairi appeared beside me and smiled cheerfully. "I can get used to being a redhead!" She flipped her newly red hair and her newly-indigo eyes caught sight of the color, so she went to see the whole picture. When she did, she got sick, too. After she was done, she looked back at Roxas. "His wings...the ones that he would normally be able to manifest on his own...they're gone, now. As with all the angels on Earth. Scattering the keyblades everywhere also made his own wings transform into keyblades as well, so they literally got ripped out of his back. That was some powerful spell the Byakuya cast. Don't you feel any strain?"

"No, but I do feel a little odd." That was true. I felt somehow more...grayer, I guess. A bit more sadder. I can't explain it. I just felt gray. Not blue, but gray. "Like I became duller...or something. I-I can't explain it. I feel like something I had never noticed before just got taken away from me..."

"It's because you're no longer a Princess of Heart. Since your sister was...and now, technically, I am your sister, you forfeited the position back to me. I'm sorry." Kairi smiled, and I shrugged. I didn't really care about MY position, I just wanted Roxas to be alright. "We should get some help. You can stay with him, and I'll go get Sephiro-"

"So there he is, brothers."I turned around and so did Kairi. Three silver-haired men were floating in the air without any wings or anything.

"Who are you?" Kairi yelled, and I heard one of them say 'he' so I bet they wanted Roxas. I set Roxas' head into my lap and glared daggers at the three.

"Kadaj..." the one with the shoulder-length silver hair said.

"Yazoo..." the one with the really long silver hair spoke.

"Loz..." The one with the very short silver hair introduced himself.

"Hand him over..." Said Kadaj, and just as Kairi was about to interrupt them, Yazoo interrupted Kairi's interruption.

"Or else we'll summon Heartless!" Kairi seemed to be unfazed by Yazoo's threat. Her--my sister's-- keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Well, bring it on!" She yelled, and Loz looked amused as he snapped his fingers. The ground was almost covered in black there were so man heartless. "Naminé, I'm counting on you to protect the BHK over there. I'll take out the Heartless!"

"BHK?..." I blinked, wondering what those initials meant. "BHK?..." I thought really long and hard to myself, all the while using the Storm Sword I had picked up to fight off the Heartless. I heard Kairi sigh as I ducked my head so that her keyblade destroyed the Heartless that was coming for an aerial assault.

"B.H.K! Blonde-Haired Kid! That's what he is, isn't he? A blonde-haired kid? For a princess, you're not too bright." She sighed, going back to decimating the Heartless. After what seemed like hours(but really only five minutes) my arms were getting tired and Kairi was panting.

"They'll never stop attacking you unless you hand him over." Yazoo commented, the three look-alikes did look very amused. Kairi was about to say something, when she got interrupted(again). It wasn't one of the silver-haired trio. But he was silver-haired. And one-winged. And he was wielding a giant sword. The one and only Sephiroth.

"Yazoo! Loz! Kadaj! Leave Sora alone! Just because he's your-" Sephiroth noticed me, then stopped. "Get rid of the heartless, now."

"Yes, Father." They said simultaneously, Loz snapping his fingers as they all disappeared.

"They're your sons?!?" Kairi asked. She sure was pushy. Umiri was like that, but she wasn't THAT pushy. "Sephiroth, you only told me about your other two sons!" Sephiroth glared at her and she gulped. "Sorry...Sephiroth-sama..." She bowed down while the silver-haired trio laughed.

"Yes, we're the triplets none of you has heard about. The most powerful angels aside from Seraphims, we are!" The triplets said simultaneously.

"Other two sons? You went eloping with someone else?" I asked, though I didn't mean to sound as mean as I did. I guess I was a little ticked-off because, well...Roxas wasn't looking too good and I was the reason of it, and I was always kept in the dark. I barely knew anything of the outside world and even if I have, I erased it from my memory!

"Don't talk to father like that!" Kadaj shouted. Loz and Yazoo nodded, deciding to chime in.

"He'd never go off with another woman! We are the only sons of Sephiroth!" Yazoo added, and Loz nodded as he was going to make his input.

"That redhead doesn't know what she's talking about!" Loz yelled, and the triplets nodded in tune with each other again. Well, they had inflated egos. Mini-Seifer spawn, oh yay! Sephiroth sighed and shook his head.

"My boys, the little lady does know what she's talking about. But it does not matter, my other sons are dead." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "It does not do us any good talking about those who already passed. But, girls, please save Roxas' life." I looked back down at Roxas. No...he wasn't dead, was he? Impossible!

"He's not dead! I couldn't have killed him..." I cried, not believing it. "No...no...this can't be happening!" The triplets started to laugh as I started to cry. I got so ticked at them I actually stood up and pointed the Storm Sword at them.

"Oooohhhh, what's the little lady gonna do to us now? You can't hurt us. We're Sephiroth's children! The cream of the crop." Loz said, laughing as his brothers mocked me. I narrowed my eyes. It was at this time that I wished that I wasn't human. I wish I had some extraterrestrial power to torture them until they begged for forgiveness. But I couldn't, all I could do was throw the sword at them and just hope it hit. Which it didn't. Yazoo caught the storm sword and threw it back at me. Of course, I caught it by the handle and sighed.

"When I go to the Lord of Death, I'll beg him to teach me how to fight! Then I'll come back here and beat you three!" I said, and Kairi gave me a high-five for 'thinking positive'. However, the triplets snickered.

"Sure, sure. We're sure Hades is going to do that for you." Kadaj laughed. I'd show them!

"You guys'll see! I'm going to bring back Roxas AND become a better fighter!" I said, and stalked off. The cathedral had a back door that Yunalesca must have overlooked. I opened it and was face-to-face with the back of (another) statue of Tifa. At the base of her first set of wings was a glowing blue coin, it seemed like. "Wow...that is so pretty..." So I reached for it and took it out of the statue. It didn't look like it had been touched in years so I figured no one would mind.

It was actually a necklace as I found out. I inspected the glowing blue coin once I placed it around my neck. It looked like waves on the bottom half of the coin, and on the coin had clouds. In the middle of the waves and clouds, there was two wings with feathers falling into the waves. I wondered what would happen if I placed it around my neck, and I did so.

'_Hello...'_ If this thing was going to posses me and take control of my body, I didn't want it. I did not want to feel out-of-control again. Before I did, though, it said something that made me keep it on. _'Wait! Don't take this off...because I, Roxas' mother, soul is trapped in here...oh, so you're the girl who loves him. I must thank you for showing him love even though he is a machine.'_

'_You don't need to thank me for loving him. Really, you should thank your son. Roxas is incapacitated at the moment so I can't let him talk to you. I was on my way to Hades to retrieve his soul now. If it's not too much to ask, may I know your name?_' I could feel her smiling.

'_My name is Tifa. My last name was known as Lockhart, but my real last name is Hikari. I know you, my dear, and I know what will happen to you, the Princess that took over your sister's body and my sons.' _She took a sigh. _'This token, holding my spirit, will be destroyed if I tell you, so I shall not. But for your sake, your descendants' sake and my sons' sake...'_ It sounded like she was having a hard time in saying this, _'Please do not revive Roxas.'_

_**Part 1: Guide to Eternity End**_

* * *

If I was a reader, the first thing that would be on my mind would be 'WITLF?!? HOW COULD YOU MAKE CID AND TIFA HAVE KIDS?!?' well, I can answer that...because all the other female characters are taken besides from Selphie...and...just, no. Don't go there. Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie, Yuna...all those peeps are taken, and I don't really care for Tifa so I was like, 'Hey, why not make her Roxas' mom?' Besides, Roxas' mom DOES make an appearance alot in this story, and if there's a sequel, she'll appear alot in that story to. 

Deeply sorry to all you Yunalesca fans out there. I was SO surprised at how many people wanted her to stay good! Sorry, sorry. Had to do it. Actually, I was hoping you'd all say, 'NO! LET YUNALESCA BE BAD!' so I could surprise you and make her good. Haha. :P Well, anyway...

Those of you who are in the Angel Five(nethernity, Numina-Namine, Ellie0223, Chukobher) do you want to make another appearance in the story, or do you REALLY not want to be mentioned again? That was what I was afarid of. You guys not wanting to be mentioned in the story. And you never know...someone can always be added to the Angel Five...SO REVIEW!!

Oh, you know how this part was mainly about Roxas? Yeah, well, it's Nami's turn! Yaaaaay Nami-hime! There are 11 chapters per part...so you figure 54...ummmm...4 parts and the fifth part is the epilogue. Of course, the rule is that I only make sequels to stroies who have over 100 reviews, which would be kind of a drag because I have this thing going on that NONE OF YOU HAVE NOTICED.

Have any of you noticed and just not told me? I'll...uh...let you request something if you guess it. HINT: Look at the _bold_ letters carefully, in each chapter. It might take you awhile, and it involves NO rearranging. Actually, all you need to do is click just once to find it...

Well, I need at least one review to continue, sooo...review, if not, thanks for reading so far!


	13. Ununderstandably Broken

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned KH2...wow. SO many things would be different. Also, I don't own 'Around the World' by ATC, which I had to edit for it to make sense. Also, even though there has been no mention of it YET, there ARE cars. Tsugare is very low-tech(besides from Roxas) so...sorry, Ford. x:P

Thanks to XxkunochiXkh2fanxX, Anonymous-Sakura(whoohoo! A permaneant reviewer! RIGHT ON!), and Chukobher!! And THANK YOU OATHKEEPERA! You're the first...figurer-outer. Finally! Other people get it too! It took long enough. xP I didn't even notice that it also spelled 'Angel I C'. Hehehe, that's so weird! And cool...I like that! But I would've changed last chapters' titles had I known that. Man, that IS cool...

Here's the unfinished message(so far):

A

N

G

E

L

I

C

L

O

V

E

G

U

To Oathkeepera: You get a part in this story. Actually, she has a kinda big part. You're kinda evil, though, so sorry. xP Your penname is now kind of important to the story,(having to do with the Oathkeeper and all) but if you REALLY can't stand your character, well...you shouldn't. She's cool. If you still do...well, you can't. Yeah, at the beginning she's evil, but hey, Gippal turned over a new leaf so why can't his sister? Also, if you got my PM, please disregard it. Well, some of it, anyway.

I changed the plot of _next_ chapter so it would fit the schedule and if I did it the way I originally intended, I would've ran out of time. I can't do it both ways...but if you guys want the original version of next chapter, I can do that as well. But I do get to the part I left out in here AFTER a whole lot of other things... And yes, I do have my next chapter written. I like to make you guys wait. xD

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 13: **U**nunderstandably Broken

(Naminé's POV)

'_...What?' _I was shocked. How could she even say that?_ 'I...I have to get his soul back! He's your son! Don't you want him to be alive?'_

'_Naminé, I don't think you understand what will happen to you if you do let him have his soul back. I can't let you know, but please, it is the best for everyone.'_ Tifa tried to explain to me, but she wasn't doing a good job.

'_Mothers are supposed to LOVE their children! They should be willing to sacrifice their whole life for their children, not tell someone to not let their child survive! That's terrible! Roxas is too important to me for me just to let him go when I know I can save him!'_ I said, and I looked at the people who were in the Cathedral. Every one had their back ripped open like Roxas did. I got sick again. This was all because of me...I just wanted to kill myself for it! But I had to get Roxas' soul back before I did anything. And everyone else in Mizu no Akashi, too. Because if Roxas died, everyone else probably did. Then I wondered why Sephiroth and his 'almighty' sons didn't get affected. Maybe they were really as great as they claimed...

'_Tell me, Naminé, what would you do for him?'_ Tifa asked._ 'If his soul does return to him...it will only cause you and your descendants pain. But it might be worth it if you really, honestly, love him and not just because he can protect you...'_

'_I'd save him by pouring out my heart and soul for him. I would do it now, but if there is an easier way to revive him without me dying so it won't cause him pain, I'd rather take that path.'_ I said, quietly slipping out of the cathedral. Tifa remained quiet, but she did say something after I was walking towards the plaza.

'_So his wants and needs are a higher priority than your own?'_ She asked, and I nodded. _'Then if that's how you feel, I guess I have no right in taking love away from you. But please know what you're getting yourself into.'_ I didn't care what I had to do to revive him and what the consequences were, I promised myself I would get his soul back and that's that. In the plaza there were Heartless running rampant. Gippal was fighting Yunalesca using a giant purple gun-thing, and Chukobher(I think that's her name) was fighting the Heartless also by using a gun, though this gun looked more like a gun then Gippal's fan-gun-thing. I didn't even know WHAT his weapon was.

Chukobher was on her knees and was just trying to shoot as many Heartless as possible. Numina-Naminé(who was still in my form) was using kunais to impale the Heartless Chukobher wasn't destroying. Ellie, Nethernity and Rikku looked lifeless, but I knew their souls got taken away from them, too. All five had their wings ripped out of them, but Gippal must have taken the time to heal their wounds, though I had a feeling the only way for them to gain their wings back was by retrieving the keyblades that had scattered. I needed to help them. There were hundreds of Heartless, and only two people to fend them off, and Yunalesca constantly was summoning more when Gippal took a little too long in attacking her.

I waded into the fray and started hacking away with the Storm Sword, which I liked to use. I couldn't use a keyblade, and even if I could I still wouldn't be able to because they were scattered. "Are you all alright?" I asked, piercing a Heartless with my blade and then throwing it at one that was going to do an aerial attack at Nethernity, and both Heartless hit the wall and the impact made them disappear.

"It hurts...alot...but I'm half-human...that's why I'm not as affected as everyone else. Roxas would've been like that, too, but unfortunately his machinery crashed when he heard that terrible noise. It's like I'm half-dead, like how Roxas is half-dead, except he's not responsive because of his machinery. See how I'm on my knees? I can't even stand I don't have enough energy." Chukobher said, shooting at another Heartless. "These things just won't stop coming!"

"The only reason my soul didn't go is because I'm in your body, Naminé. When I take on the appearance of someone else, nothing supernatural can kill me, like my soul getting stolen. But if I do get stabbed in the heart or some vital organ, I will die that way when I wouldn't have died if I were an angel. Being a shapeshifter has advantages and disadvantages." Numina-Naminé explained, barely dodging a blow from a particularly hideous Heartless. "And if I do change back into my regular form, the Grim Reaper's gonna come and I really don't want my soul to go into the hands of Hades. You see, everyone's soul AND wings went into a keyblade...or keyblades, depending on how many wings they have. Everytime you return a keyblade to here, another person will be revived. But for some people it's not like that. If you don't fight with a keyblade, your soul will go straight to Hades. I don't have any need for a keyblade since my wings are out all the time. And Roxas...Roxas got his soul taken by Hades because his machinery didn't allow it to go into a keyblade, which would've been much safer."

"It doesn't affect me, because, well, I'm not holy and I have no need for an item that proves you're divine." Gippal said, getting knocked back by a blow from Yunalesca. "Naminé, you should go and get everyone's soul back. Some half-angels are in their homes getting their weapons and are going to back us up. Please, save Rikku..." He begged, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Yunalesca, probably in fear that she would pull one on him and take a cheap shot.

"You see how our backs are...well, hollow-looking? It's because our wings went into keyblades, too! One soul per keyblade, one wing per keyblade. So if you find one keblade connecting...Ellie's soul, for example, she'll also get back ONE wing she originally had. Then you have to find the other keyblade that has her other wings. So, say you have six wings, though I know of only one angel who has six wings, Tifa, and she's dead. Anyway, if you have six wings and are half-human, you'd have to find the six keyblades containing your wings, but someone'd have to retrieve your soul from Hades since he took it." Chukobher explained, shooting another Heartless. "Now, go! My Cerberus has never let me down yet!"

"A-Are you sure? You guys look like you really need all the help you can get!" I said, not wanting to mention the fact that I desperately wanted to save Roxas. But if everyone got killed and Mizu no Akashi got turned into a Haven for Demons, then there would be no point. Gippal shook his head.

"No, you really need to go." He knocked Yunalesca back a little and took out something in his pocket. It looked like a map. "Here, take this. It shows you where to go to get to the Underworld. You can get Roxas' soul there, and we'll send him to you. He can probably find the keyblades. Anyway, once you're there, you have to find Hades, God of the Dead. If you can't find him, just ask some people wandering down there. There's tons of people who are trapped there for Eternity." Gippal said, stuffing the map into my hands. "Now get going!" Not wanting to waste any time, I set off in a run.

As I was running out of Mizu no Akashi, I saw some angels on the ground wearing pained expressions. I shook my head and frowned. This was all because of **me!** I felt so terrible, and I was responsible for this happening, so I had to fix this mess up since I was the one who created it.

'_I know a shortcut to Devil's Tower.'_ Tifa said when I was looking at the map, which had an overview of the whole world and a big, fat black 'X' was marked as 'Devil's Tower' and a silvery 'X' was labeled on an area with 'Mizu no Akashi' written over it.

'_You do? Please tell me. I think it's take an enormous chunk out of time we don't have for me to travel across the world.' _I told her, fingering the medallion nervously. The coin had a feeling of serenity attached to it, like I was on the ocean floor away from all my worries. Before Tifa could say anything, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard someone shout at me. I turned around and was about to tell that person off, but that person just happened to be the ever-so-perfect Seifer! What was HE doing here, stopping me? Didn't he see I had more important stuff to do than stare dreamily at his face?

"Seifer!" I exclaimed, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "I have some rather important business to do right now so just buzz off!" I didn't think I could fight him again. The only person here to help me was Tifa's soul and I doubt that would do me any good.

"Important business? Such as...hmmm...I don't know...going to Hades and asking for him to give Roxas' soul back?"Seifer pretended to think. "Well, I don't particularly like the idea of having Roxas getting revived again...so I don't think so." He grabbed onto my arm.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it? Let me go, Seifer." I snapped, trying to wrench my arm away from him. But this time his grip was very...strong. In fact, he tightened it.

"You're not going anywhere, Naminé." My temper, which had been rising, had diminished because of fear. If you had heard the tone he said that in, you'd be terrified too. It sounded like he wanted to harm me or something. It made me scared, and I tried to keep myself from shaking. I couldn't let Seifer know I was scared of him, he'd feel even better about himself. "Instead, you're coming with me." A portal of darkness appeared and he dragged me into it. When we came out, we appeared in front of a large, large mansion with a gate and a path and a garden, the whole nine yards.

The grass surrounding the mansion was all dead, and I could see that the flowers in the garden were all black roses. Probably the only flower that thrives here. So this was Hell... "This is my home. Isn't it nice? Of course we have to see Lucifer first." Another dark portal appeared and he shoved me in it, but he kept a hand on my wrist to make sure I wouldn't run away.

'_Tifa, is there anything you can do? I don't want to live with Seifer!'_ I panicked once I saw the Devil, Lucifer. He looked like any normal person, but, obviously, I could tell he wasn't by just looking at him. There was a girl in the throne next to Lucifer. _'That can't be his wife! She looks my age! No way she could have a kid!'_

'_I don't think I can do anything for you, Naminé. I'm very sorry, but I don't really know all of the functions of the Mizu no Akashi, but just let me think...'_ Tifa seemed to be in deep thought, so I decided not to disturb her unless she spoke to me again. I trusted her, but only because of the fact that she was Roxas' mom, and I bet he didn't get all of his traits from his father. After all, Cid had a very...well, rough voice and Tifa's was more silky and angelic, like Roxas'. Now I know what they mean when they say 'You sound like an angel'. I've never actually thoug about WHY Roxas had such a beautiful voice, but I now know it's because he's a being of Divinity.

"Your Majesties." Seifer bowed down and pushed me down with him. "Be respectful to them." He hissed at me. I mumbled a 'Your Highnesses' even though I didn't want to be respectful to demons. But then again, I was respectful to Gippal and he was a demon. But he was also very nice...and I'm sure Hell would be a lot more like Heaven if Lucifer were anything like the Authority.

"Hello, Seifer!" The girl greeted cheerfully, and jumped off the throne. She smiled at him as he stood up, bringing me along with him. As a girl, I could tell that this girl had some sort of 'crush' on Seifer...that's a first! Then, she eyed me and gave me elevator eyes. "Who's that piece of trash?"

"Sarah, this is Na-" Seifer didn't finish before I glared at her and interrupted him.

"Well, **_Sarah,_** I wouldn't be talking because you're pretty trashy too." Lucifer and Sarah gasped. Lucifer got up from his throne, but she waved him back down.

"No, Daddy, I can handle this by myself." _'Daddy? I knew she looked like Gippal! Now I'm messing with Lucifer's daughter!'_ Roxas wasn't even with me to protect me...but I could handle this girl on my own! After all, if she liked SEIFER, she HAD to be shallow. Sarah cleared her throat and pointed menacingly at me. "You, peasant, shall address me by Her Queenly Majesty Oathkeepera." As a Princess also, I knew the _ultimate_ insult.

"Oh yeah? Where's proof?" I asked, placing the hand that was not in Seifer's grasp on my hip and gave her the elevator eyes she gave to me. Seifer snickered, somehow knowing that that right there was the ultimate insult. How did I know that? Well...Mother's told me and Umiri a couple of things in our lifetime.

"Ooooohhhh...major diss!" He laughed. Sarah...or...Her Queenly Majesty Oathkeepera, gasped. She looked at Lucifer, who had no idea that this was an insult, just looked on, resting his head on his elbow. Sarah huffed and...

'_No way!'_ Tifa and I shouted at the same time. The Oathkeeper appeared in her hand and a crown of white laurels appeared on her head. "See? THIS is proof. Now, beg for your forgiveness."

"O-Oathkeeper! How did you...where did you get that?!?" I asked, in disbelief. That was supposed to be back in Tsugare!

-_Meanwhile, In Tsugare-_

"Today is not our day. We were just about to put Umiri to rest, when her body just disappeared! And the Oathkeeper disappeared...Oh, my poor girls. At least we know Naminé is safe, Roxas would never hurt her... " Yuna shook her head and Tidus sighed, placing a hand on his one true love(and wife)'s back and rubbing it, hoping to ease some of the distress she was feeling. Even though Naminé had erased her parent's memory of all the Nobodies, Yuna somehow regained the memory of everything that had happened a year later and told it to Tidus. So they did remember everything, they just didn't want to upset their daughter. Yuna also remembered that they had registered protecting Naminé as Roxas' highest priority, so as long as he was around her, she would never get harmed unless his systems had crashed.

"Your Majesties Queen Yuna and King Tidus!" A minstrel with a flute in one hand and a brown scroll in the other ran to them. She looked like she had an important to relay. Yuna gasped and run up to the female minstrel and hugged her.

"Selphie! Such a pleasant surprise! How are you?" She asked, but Selphie shook her head and held the scroll up to her.

"No...time...just...read...!" She said, panting. It looked like she had ran a long distance to get to the castle. Yuna blinked and opened the scroll. Tidus walked over and looked over Yuna's shoulder. After all, he was around two heads taller than her. But Yuna was a faster reader.(So Tidus was a little slow, so what?)

"Oh my god..." Yuna was so startled she dropped the letter, as it turned out to be. Tidus, however, hadn't read it all.

"W-What is it?" Selphie asked, picking it up and reading it. If she wasn't a long-time family friend, she probably would've been put to jail for picking up the 'royal' letter that had shocked Yuna. Selphie had a bad case of ADHD so she kept getting distracted by Yuna just...standing there, perfectly still, like a statue. So, Tidus, who had to run over and look over Selphie's shoulder, finished the letter before Selphie.

"Oh...that place hasn't been used since..." Tidus placed his hands behind his head, and tried to think of how old 'that place' was, but couldn't think of it. "I just can't stand L.A.X., and now they're copying us? I don't see what you're so shocked about, Yuna. But what I don't get is the only people who would know about him is- Oh LORD!" Tidus' arms dropped at the same time his mouth did.

Selphie looked at Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, To Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, to Tidus to Yuna, to Yuna to Ti-

"CID!!!!" Then, the royally married couple sprinted off, leaving a startled Selphie in their wake. She blinked, staring after them, even though they were long gone from her sight. Cid? Wait - Selphie knew a Cid!

"Hey, waaaait for me!" She ran as fast as her permanent sugar rush would allow her to go.

-_At Mizu no Akashi-_

"So, what did you want Roxas for?" Sephiroth asked his sons. Gippal had since knocked out Yunalesca(with a lot of difficulty, they didn't call her a relic for nothing, but once he, Sephiroth, and the silver-haired triplets((who agreed to help their father)) teamed up, it was a piece of cake) so know they were sitting at a table inside Gippal's home. Knocking Yunalesca out also made the Heartless disappear, so the Angel Five(the ones that were conscious) and numerous angels were standing next to the table. Roxas, who was still dead, was laying in the corner.(Because the triplets insisted that he come) He looked like a puppet since his head was dropped and he looked very limp. Of course, he was dead, but when his machinery started up again(if it ever did) he'd be as good as new, except for his personality, a.k.a his soul.

"Lucifer told us it was time he needed some reprogramming." Kadaj said, his brothers. Gippal, who had actually been drinking some nice green tea,(he claimed Chukobher made the best tea) immediately coughed on it when he heard his father's name. He glared at the triplets, who cowered in fear because when Gippal wanted to be, he could be damn scary. After all, when your Lucifer's kid that's kind of an inherited trait.

-_Back With Our Heroine-_

"What? This old thing?" Sarah held up the Oathkeeper. I nodded. "How did I get this?" I nodded again, stupefied. She probably thought I was an idiot, but she probably thought I was an idiot before if she called me a piece of trash so it's not like I was embarrassed. "Well, I'm not telling you!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"But that's mine!" I insisted. "Oathkeeper had been in that glass case in my throne room for years!" Sarah blinked and looked at Oathkeeper.

"Oooohhh...that makes sense. I've been told you look just like her, and you really do. But...I don't see any tiaras. How can I be sure if you're a Mizu?" She asked, inspecting the Oathkeeper. "You guys took good care of this, I can say for sure."

"...I'm not a Mizu. Kairi was the last one and she didn't have any children." I said, shaking my head. "You know, you look exactly like Gippal, but you act nothing like him!" Lucifer stood up immediately when he heard his kid's name.

"You know Gippal? Where is he? Where is my son?!?" He demanded, and then Seifer let go of my wrist(which was really sore by now) and walked over to Lucifer. Lucifer and Seifer whispered something to one another, then the Devil made a portal appear and he entered it.

"Make sure she doesn't get away, alright, Sarah?" Seifer asked, and she nodded happily as he entered the portal, and it closed. I couldn't create dark portals so I couldn't stop them. Seifer probably found out that Gippal was his son, or he most likely suggested going to Mizu no Akashi. In the state they were in when I last saw them...it might sound selfish, but the only person I was worrying about was Roxas. I didn't want Seifer to kill him!

"What did you say? Something about not really being a Princess?" Sarah asked impatiently, the crown and the keyblade disappearing. I needed that keyblade! If it would help everyone, then I needed it! I would _have _to return to Elle Ciel later and pick it up. I shook my head.

"The Mizu bloodline is deceased. The last one died." I explained, then I added, "Well, she came back to Earth using my sister's body, but..."

"So you're not the eligible heir to the throne? Figures. You don't look like a Princess." Sarah stated, but I shook my head and was about to say something when she stopped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you're about to say! 'I am a Princess, blah, blah, blah...' All I have to say to that is 'Where's the proof?'"

It's not like I could magically summon my tiara or anything. I haven't worn my crown in ages, even though I am the Crown Princess and Heir to the Throne, although Kairi should technically be Queen._ 'The Mizu no Akashi! That is proof!'_ Tifa said, and I blinked. Mizu no Akashi? _'The Heir always wore the Token to identify who was next in line! That's why it's called the Mizu no Akashi! It was created by your ancestors' cousins, Naminé! It also has another power...but you don't need that yet...' _

'_So, this thing is named Mizu no Akashi, too? Well, I think that's too funny to be a coincidence.' _Tifa had told me the name of the coin before, but it's not like I was actually listening.

"Here's proof!" I showed her the medallion. Sarah looked at the coin, then at me.

"The Mizu no Akashi...woooow. I've never seen it before!" She walked up to me and looked at it. "Okay, I respect your authority. But I want that coin!" I looked at her like she was crazy. Yeah right! I think I, myself, had no real purpose wearing it but maybe Roxas wanted to talk to his mom or something.

"No. I need to keep this for someone. You can't have it!" I imitated her and stuck out my tongue. Sarah flipped her blonde hair(which was darker than mine and Gippal's, but lighter than Roxas'. She also had tanner skin than Gippal, I noticed) and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well...if you won't hand it over, I'm just gonna have to take it by force!" She yelled. The Storm Sword appeared in my hand as I got into a fighting position.

"Fine by me!" I said, making sure to not let my temper get capped off. I could do a lot of rather stupid things when I was angry. So, she started to dance and started to hum. I could swear I heard music in the background. Then, she started to sing.

"_The kisses of the sun  
_

_Were sweet I didn't blink  
_

_I let it in my soul  
_

_Like an exotic dream_

_The minstrel playing songs  
_

_That I have never heard  
_

_I don't know what to say  
_

_Oh not another word  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_It goes around the world  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_It's all around the world  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_And everybody singin'  
_

_La la la la la  
_

_And now the bells are ringin'  
_

_Inside an empty room  
_

_My inspiration flows  
_

_Can't wait to hear the tune  
_

_Around my head it goes  
_

_The magic melody  
_

_You want to sing with me  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_The music is the key  
_

_And now the night is gone  
_

_Still it goes on and on  
_

_So deep inside of me  
_

_I long to set it free  
_

_I don't know what to do  
_

_Just can't explain to you  
_

_I don't know what to say  
_

_Oh not another word  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_It goes around the world  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_It's all around the world  
_

_Just la la la la la  
_

_And everybody singin'  
_

_La la la la la  
_

_And now the bells are ringin'_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Kisses of the Sun_

_Around, around, around the world_

_La la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_La la la la la_

_Everybody Singin'_

_La la la la_

_And now the bells are ringin'_

_La La La La La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Around, around, around, the world..."_ But as she was singing, her voice got higher and higher until I was on my knees, trying to compress the sound with my hands. After two rounds of this, Tifa finally came up with an idea.

'_Naminé! You have to sing with her in order for her voice to go down, I'm sure of it!'_ It was better than any suggestion I had. I was very dizzy so I had trouble standing up, and as soon as I removed my hands I started to sing along with her, and her voice got lower and lower. When her voice got to an bearable point Tifa suggested I dance along with her. Once I was able to mimic her moves, her voice completely diminished until I was the only one singing and dancing. Then, Sarah fell on her knees, hopeless. She sighed.

"Okay...you win...that's my best attack. How did you figure it out?..." She wondered, but I didn't answer her. Once I finished the song, I stopped. "Oh no...you're not going to kill me, are you? Please, please don't! I'll...I'll give you the Oathkeeper if you spare my life!" She begged. Oh. That was why she liked Seifer. It clicked now. I guess I'm like that, too, in a way.

"You like him because he's powerful? Because he can protect you?" I asked, frowning. I could see that Sarah wasn't completely evil. If she was, she would've probably died trying to kill me.

"I guess that's some of it...but I really admire his confidence in everything he does!" She said, standing up and brushing her outfit off. "Oh, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I just wanted to impress him. No hard feelings?" I nodded and smiled.

"No hard feelings!" I agreed, and she sat back down in her throne. "Can you tell me how you got Oathkeeper?" She nodded.

"Only if you tell me how you knew I like him. It's not obvious, is it?" She asked. I couldn't tell her Seifer was an obnoxious jerk. I just couldn't. I knew it would hurt more than anything if she found it out the hard way, but I think if Roxas was like that, I wouldn't want some girl who bested me to tell me that he was a jerk.

"I know because I'm the same way. I'm...forgive me for saying this, but I'm weak like you. So I want someone who can protect me just like you do. And I do love someone who always protects me." I said, and I didn't go into details because Sarah didn't seem like the type of girl to listen to heartfelt stories and say 'Awwww...'.

"Does he love you back? Of course he must since he protects you, right?" She asked, but I shook my head. Come to think of it, he had never, ever said 'I love you' to me. What he did say was(and I can quote on this)_ 'I **know** I love you, Naminé, it's just my feelings aren't what they should be.'_. So he didn't technically love me, did he?

"He can't feel so he can't love me back. But I know he wants to return the feeling back and that's all that really matters." I smiled. Sarah's eyes widened and she got up from her throne. She was about to say something when another dark portal appeared. Roxas must have been thrown into it, because he crashed into the floor.

"Roxas!" I ran to him and went on my knees. His back wasn't bloody anymore, Gippal or Lucifer or someone must've healed him. He didn't answer me. Was he still dead...? I took his shoulders and shook him. Maybe he was just sleeping, since his eyes were closed and all. "Can you even hear me, Roxas?" No answer. I bit my lip. No...he still wasn't dead...he was just asleep. I had to convince myself that. He was just in a deep sleep!

'_His soul got returned.'_ Tifa said, and I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. I think both, if that was even possible._ 'He grew up so much...'_ Yes, she was overjoyed to see her son again, after 15 years. But she did seem sad about it in some way. Maybe because of thing she said would happen?

Lucifer, dragging Gippal with him, Seifer, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo appeared next. I hugged Roxas and looked at them all. Gippal managed to snatch his arm away from Lucifer. Sarah ran up to Gippal and hugged him.

"Big Brother Guppy! I haven't seen you in two thousand years! You haven't grown one bit!" My mouth dropped. _Two thousand years?!? _Sarah looked 16 or 17, and Gippal looked 18 or 19. Demons must age a LOT slower than normal humans.

"I told you to respect your elders, Sarah. Last time I checked I was 2,683 years older than you so don't push it." Gippal said, and shook his head.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Gippal. No son of mine will go out and elope with some agent of Heaven!" Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head and then looking at Roxas. "Now, girl, hand him over to us so that we can do a little...reprogramming."

-_Back in Tsugare-_

"Cid!!! Cid!!!" People who happened to be outside were looking at their King and Queen like they were psychos as they were running through the streets of Elle Ciel. Finally, they reached his home and they knocked on it. Today they were sure that he was not at his workshop but at his home. Why? Because, well...if what the suspected was true, then one of his sons were gone and you surely wouldn't want to work when your children are missing, right? Tidus, who reached there first, knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone to sulk in my own misery." Was all he said. But Yuna tried to open the door, and it was open. Cid was sitting on a couch, indeed looking like he was sulking...or regretting something.

"Cid! You have to read this!" Yuna closed the door behind her and locked it so no one would come in...and the door just happened to shut in Selphie's face. Once they heard her knocking(and screaming) Tidus let her in and she collapsed on the floor. Cid stood up and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties, I didn't mean to be rude." He said, but you could tell he was either angry, or sad. Probably a mixture of both emotions. Who could really blame him?

"No, it's alright! We know how you feel since both our kids are lost too." Tidus said, and Cid looked at Yuna, to Tidus, and then to Selphie, who waved.

"How did you know they're gone?" Cid asked defensively, "I don't care if you're the King and Queen, if you did ANYTHING to my-" Yuna, who was actually kind of scared, waved her hands in that 'no, no, no, no, you got it all wrong!' motion while shaking her head.

"We know because Roxas took Naminé. I'm sorry, but we can say for sure that our daughter is safe. I can't say so for your son, though." Tidus bowed his head in apology. Selphie looked at them in disbelief. They had ran so fast to deliver this message to him, and now they were taking their leisurely time? She shrugged. Whatever suited the King and Queen.

"I already knew it." He said, and Tidus and Yuna looked at each other blankly.

"You did?" They asked simultaneously, and Cid nodded. Selphie was going to ask 'knew what?' and try to get all the hot and steamy details like she normally would, but something just told her to keep her bubbliness inside. So she bit her lip and just waved him on, ready to burst.

"Sora..." Cid sighed, "No, he wanted me to call him Roxas...Well, Roxas was never good at keeping secrets. Even so, he would never tell me or his brother anything. But one day, he was sitting outside in the rain and when I called him back in, he wasn't responding. So when I went to see what was wrong, I saw little sparks coming out of him. When I took him back in, I took a screwdriver and-"

"A _screwdriver?!?_" Selphie exclaimed, no longer able to keep it in any longer, but causing the three to look at her, mostly in surprise because she had been quiet and they had forgot she was even there. "You took a screwdriver and lopped your own living son in half? Then when you repaired-" Tidus glared at her, and Yuna gave her a look. "Oh...sorry!" Cid coughed and went on with his story.

"...not knowing how to actually use the thing on Roxas, I just poked him in the areas that were sparking. Well, it seemed to work because he rose and said, 'Father, my combat systems are down 35.714 percent. Requesting repair.' Now, Roxas ain't no pansy so when he was saying all this mumbo-jumbo I knew it just wasn't him. So then I asked him what he meant and then he told me. O' course, I had to actually learn how to repair machines and stuff, and then I fixed his 'combat systems'. But when I was doing that, he did say something, I don't even really remember what it was, but it was somethin' like 'Prioritizing Protecting Naminé' or something. That's when I knew." Cid said, crossing his arms and looking down.

"I'm sorry...I regret everything we did to those poor thirteen people..."Yuna shook her head, "But at the time...we thought we were going to wage war with the Byakuya Kingdom which has far more advanced technology than our own. So we needed a trump card. And that's when the opportunity came knocking."

"Anyway, you need to read this. I think you're the only one who knows Roxas' serial number. Yuna forgot it. If it is some other Nobody, it doesn't really matter...but if it's Roxas then we have a problem." Tidus handed Cid the letter. He cleared his throat and read it aloud,

"'_Dear Queen Yuna and King Tidus of Kingdom Tsugare,'_ heh, they really don't like to skip the formalities...

'_We would like to test your ACW-E:SL-000001-4F-BV with our own newly developed weapon, the SEASE-100001-4F-TME, codenamed Sora, at L.A.X. Please send the weapon, no one else has to come. But as many people as you like may attend the event. This is only a test to see if Sora needs any reprogramming. If your weapon sustains damage, we will repair it with our professional repair service, so there is no need to come. Please send the assigned weapon to L.A.X in four week's time. We thank you for your cooperation and we wish your kingdom the very best._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Garnet and King Zidane of Kingdom Destiny'_." Cid read off. "Well, it's not the Byakuya Kingdom so I don't see it's dangerous. Of course, I think they're just baiting for only the weapon to go. I suggest that as many people as possible go, Your Majesties." He seemed to forget what they originally asked of him.

"Yes, but, who is it? Is it Roxas? Or maybe Axel? Or another one?" Yuna asked. To tell the truth, she didn't really remember any other Nobodies she had created besides from Roxas and Axel. She knew there were others. Cid seemed to think for a moment.

"It's Roxas." Cid handed the paper back to them and shook his head. "The thing that worries me is that my other son disappeared just after your other kid died." All four looked up in realization.

"No way!"

-_Back With Our Heroes-_

"Never." I said, tightening my grip on Roxas. Seifer shook his head.

"Sorry, Naminé, not an option. I don't want to mar your pretty face so please just hand him over." He said, holding out his hand. I glared at him.

"What part of 'Never' do you not understand, Seifer? Why do you always want to ruin his life? Why can't - why can't you leave us alone?!?" I yelled. Seifer narrowed his eyes and flicked his wrist toward the wall.

"Ah!" I lost grip of Roxas and I got sent into the wall. Hi darkness power kept me there and I couldn't move._ 'Tifa, is there anything you can do? Anything at all? I know Seifer. He's going to screw Roxas up and then...'_ I just started to cry. I wanted Roxas to stay the same. But if they modified his personality...and what if they programmed him to **kill **me? _'...he'll never be the same again!'_

'_There is one thing I can do. I'm sorry if this puts too much of a strain on your body.'_ Then, I felt Tifa's spirit take over. I didn't even stop her. Maybe she was a better fighter, and I knew she would be able to do much more than I ever could in this situation. I didn't even want to watch what she was doing. I trusted her. So the only thing I could do was pray._ 'Naminé, how did you know prayers strengthen angels?'_

'_They do?'_ I asked, finally wanting to watch. Something had to change in order for her to say that. All the angels on the field had halos over their heads. I could see that Kadaj had a set of white wings, Yazoo had a set of silver wings, and Loz had only one wing with a mixture of white and silver. Roxas was now standing and he had a halo over his head and was glowing also. He didn't have any wings. When Tifa took over my body she also made herself look like...herself. She had black hair and red eyes. She had three sets of wings like in all those other statues. Roxas looked at her and smiled.

"Mom..." Tifa walked over to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Roxas, let's give these thugs a good beating. We can talk after that, 'kay?" He nodded and tried to summon his keyblades. He seemed surprised, like he forgot where they were wanted to know.

"Oh...right. They're gone. The keyblades are the only thing I'm experienced in fighting with..." Roxas looked at his open hands and shook his head.

"I'm sure Cid didn't raise a pansy that can only fight with keyblades." Tifa said, crossing her arms and giving him an interesting look. Ooooh. Guilt trip.

"Yeah, he didn't." He placed his hand near his ear again. "Disabling safety guards..." Roxas said in that terrible robotic voice that I hated so much. "...Shutting off Life Functions...Currently in Battle Mode. Combat Performance Increased by 15.639 percent. Taking out enemy units..." He went into a fighting position. "Time to show you what I'm made of!"

* * *

There. The 7000 word chapter. Sorry for the length. I swear, it's the song lyrics! I actually have the next chapter up in my documents, but I'm not going to upload it untill...1 review! Even then, I'll probably wait a while to see how many reviews I can squeeze out of you guys.

Surprisingly, I don't have anything to say really...um, just that it's really, really, REALLY, _**REALLY** _creepy that Nami-hime transformed into Roxas' mom. Really, really, creepy. But believe me, she'll never do THAT again, because, well...just wait and see!

Oh, please review! If not, thank you very much for reading!

I think we all know who Sora actually is. This is the time where we go back to the first chapter and read the part where I said something like 'There's a reason why the OCs look like Sora and Kairi'...

um...BIG HINT THERE! xD My AN's are dangerous spoilers to readers. See you all next chapter!


	14. I need more True Emotion

Thanks to Oathkeepera, Ellie0223, ArwenEvenstar83, Chokubher, Anoymous-Sakura, angelixx and Chibi Minomoto! I'm sorry that my story confuses you. I apologize! You see, I'm the type of author who writes up chapters a little at a time and not all at the same time. So, one chapter I might say,

'Spaghetti was Roxas' favorite food. He could have it everyday for every meal!' and a few chapters later I might put, 'Roxas HATED spaghetti! He would rather starve to death than eat spaghetti!' Something like that in this story has, actually, already happened once. That may be one of the reasons this story doesn't make sense. I'll go back and edit my mistakes...later... I was reading my past chapters(because I was bored)and I noticed the thing that was different, so I slapped myself and said,

'Oh crap! I hope none of my loyal and dedicated readers/reviewers noticed!'

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 14: **I** Need More True Emotion

(Roxas' POV)

"Charging...S-Scythe!" I did have multiple other weapons at my disposal, not just keyblades. I guess I felt more comfortable fighting with them than any other weapon. Like this white-gold scythe I had in my hands right now. I had other weapons that just were 'attachments' and I could call out, like a cannon, a blade, and I did have a machine gun, a handgun, a pistol, a rifle, a flamethrower,(though I have ever rarely used this) platinum knuckles, hand-grenades and I also could create a bomb-type thing. I'm sure I have other ones that I can't really think of right now.

"That's my boy! Okay, so, who are we aiming for?" Tifa asked, flexing her hands. No weapons? Whatever floated my mom's boat. I looked at the people before us. There was some blonde girl I didn't know standing next to Seifer, so I didn't want to target her just in case she might be demonic like Gippal, but nice.

"The blonde," I pointed to Seifer, "and the Devil. I'm not too sure of the three silver-haired people. I can't identify them as friend or foe." I noticed that Tifa was glowing a white and she had a halo and six wings. _Six_ wings. I don't know of anyone in Mizu no Akashi that has _six_ wings. I know I inherited her wings, but they were gone anyway so it didn't matter. "How come I'm glowing? Mom, you too." I was glowing too, and not just because I made myself glow. I felt atop of my head and I felt my halo. Yes! I had a halo!

"Because Naminé is praying to us. Prayers to angels, not the Authority, makes us more powerful." Tifa explained. I nodded. That made sense. If someone prayed to us, then we would need the strength to fulfill that prayer.

"Silver-haired people? How dare you address us by our unproper names. I am Kadaj!" The one with the medium-length silver hair said.

"I am Yazoo!" The one with the long silver hair introduced himself.

"Loz." I guessed that the one with the short silver was nonchalant. Either that, or he was lazy and didn't feel like going the extra mile and saying 'I am'.

"Well, that's nice, but your names aren't going to do us any good until you tell us if you're here to help or if you're here to try and kill us." I said, readying my scythe. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo looked at each other.

"We can help whoever we want, so we'll just see who needs our help." Loz said, crossing his arms.

"We might not even help anyone. It's what we feel like doing that we'll do." Kadaj added on to his...well, they looked like brothers, they would probably be identical if their hair was the same length.

"If you get hurt, it's your problem." Tifa said and flipped her hair. Then, Gippal kicked down Lucifer(since Gippal was standing behind him) and his purple-gun-thing(my sensors had a hard time identifying it) appeared and he shot Seifer with it. Tifa looked at me and I shrugged. "I guess we're not fighting then." Our glows disappeared and I felt all the energy get sapped from me and I fell on my knees.

"Roxas! Are you ok?" That wasn't my mom's voice. So I looked at her. It was Naminé? She could transform into my mom now? Alright. That was a little creepy. I needed to take the thing that allowed her to transform into my mom away from her. Ah! The glowing blue coin around her neck. She never had that before. After all, if she did keep transforming into my mom, eventually my sensors would indicate _her_ as my mom...and...well, if you're told the person you want to love more than anything(and not the family kind of love) was your mom...

"Naminé...I'm going to ask you to never do that again." I said, and to make sure she didn't, I took the coin away from her. "I'm sorry...but it's just too creepy having _you_ transform into my mom and everything."

"It's ok. I understand." I looked at it, wondering what to do with it. After all, it held my mom's soul. I put it in my pocket for safe-keeping. _83.418 percent chance it will either fall out, burn, or get stolen._ I sighed. Sometimes my systems just _loved_ to correct me when I was wrong.

"You two need to get out of here. In Hell, you, Roxas, are even weaker than you are on Earth." Gippal said, and I nodded. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I just didn't have enough energy. I tried again, but I fell.

"You look really pale, Roxas. Are you alright?" Naminé asked, helping me stand up. I didn't want to worry her, so I nodded and forced a smile.

"I'm fine." I said, and I let my machinery control the motion of my body. I knew my being an angel wouldn't affect my systems and I knew energy didn't matter to it, it could keep on running for years. (But eventually, if I didn't recharge my systems and take a breather, I would stay inb my berserk stage permaneantly. How did I know this? Well...) "Okay...I can stand now." Naminé was a little hesitant and slow in letting me go, but I was steady. You might think, 'Oh wow! Being a machine makes you invincible!' but it really doesn't. It's dangerous because for machines, their highest priority comes first, no matter what.

Say one of my friends accidentally lowered the chances of Naminé's safety(or if they got in the way of me protecting her) I would kill them, even if it was by .000001 percent. But if I controlled my own actions, then things would be a little different. When I let the robotic side of me take over, the only thing it cares about is protecting her and nothing else matters, which is scary if you stop and think about it. Say if killing her _was_ protecting her...or if I had to kill myself or something(which couldn't really happen) I'd have to do it. My priority was to protect her, not keep her alive. Say if Naminé was about to go through this attack that would cause immense pain and maybe make her numb for awhile, chances are that I'd kill her to protect her from the pain. See? Not always a thing you wanted in your life.

"What's the fastest way out of here, Gippal?" I asked, and he was about to say something when Seifer's Hyperion appeared. He walked over to us and I got ready. But, he grabbed Naminé's wrist instead and practically threw her into either Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo. I started to run over there of course, but Seifer's gunblade swung my way. So I ducked and continued running toward them. A gun appeared in my right hand so I shot at Loz, who was holding Naminé. I had to stop because I was afraid of hitting her.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo! I promise if you keep her away from Roxas, you'll be able to reprogram him!" Seifer said, and then he noticed that they were being a little hesitant. "Fine, you can toy around with her mind a little. I know you three enjoy twisting things." They nodded and a portal appeared behind them.

"No!" I wasn't fast enough. They, and Naminé, disappeared in it. I clenched my fist and turned around. "Where did they go?" Seifer shook his head and smiled. "Tell me right now, Seifer!" I didn't like it when he said 'toy around with her mind'.

"I don't think so, Roxas. After all, you _do_ need a little reprogramming." He said. I saw Gippal mouth something to me, since Seifer was faced towards me and couldn't see him.

'_Wait a minute, don't fight him.'_ I'd take his advice. 18,526 years of living and this situation must have come up more than twice. He knew what he was doing. So when Seifer charged at me, I had no choice but to grab onto his Hyperion to keep it from impaling me. My hands did get cut up a bit, but when I saw what Gippal was getting at I understood. I _couldn't_ fight down here. Seifer was probably more powerful now because he was in his turf. He used the power of darkness to throw me into a wall and hold me there. Of course, I managed to stand up.

"Hit me. I **dare** you." I said, making sure Seifer could tell how much I despised him by making hate just drip off every syllable I was saying.

"Maybe I should just take my time. Knowing those three, I'll be surprised if she ever talks again." He said, catching me off guard and lodging the gunblade into my shoulder. There really was no way I could stand not fighting, but I also knew I would lose if I did fight, and he would probably kill me.

"Seifer, if she's messed-up by the time I see her, I will rip your heart from your body!" I yelled, Seifer taking out the gunblade and slashing at me again. I dodge-rolled and managed to trip him.

"Gippal, is there anything you can do?" I asked. I felt helpless. I couldn't protect her from whatever torture she was receiving. "Dammit!" I clenched my fists and Seifer just grinned. How could he even stand this when she could be hurt by now?

"Sorry, Sora, my sister is looking for them right now! She has this odd little power that can scan Hell." Gippal said. "As soon as she finds her, I'll make a portal! Sorry to say, but I know those triplets more than Seifer does. They can screw peoples' minds up and it's not pretty when they're done." I cursed to myself, but only time will tell, now.

"Don't you feel any guilt, Seifer? Don't you feel any regret about what you're doing to her?!?" I yelled. Then it struck me. Naminé WAS right. It was like I had the heart, not him. He didn't even care about her feelings, he probably just wanted her to become King of Tsugare. I bet if she had no royal status, he wouldn't even look at her.

"Not really. I hope they'll just decide to ruin your relationship with her instead of mine. That would make much more sense..." He said, and shook his head. "If they do, then I will comfort her in her times of need while YOU will take the role as the bad guy. Then she'll never want to see you again and you'll live in torment for the rest of your life knowing you could've done something about it."

"Oh! I found them!" I heard Gippal's sister shout. Then I saw Gippal point behind me, and I turned around. A portal. Thank the Authority Almighty. I was just about to punch Seifer's face in, too.

"Thanks, Gippal! I owe you one!" I ran into it. It led me to a room(it looked like a living room, complete with sofas and everything) and in a couch was sitting Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, and in a chair was Naminé. I could hear her crying. I'm going to make Seifer pay **very** dearly for making her cry. No one, and I mean no one makes her cry and gets away with it. Unless I can identify her tears as a sign of joy, then that person will pay.

"Naminé, why are you crying?" I went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I already knew why she was crying, because Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo toyed with her mind. I just didn't know what they told her. She seemed startled, and she looked at me. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and I felt...well, remembered what feeling like you just wanted to slap yourself because you see a girl crying and you know you could've done something about it.

"I-It's not true, is it?" She asked, placing her hands on my shoulders and shaking me. "Tell me it's not true!" I opened my mouth, but decided to not direct the question at her. It could just upset her even more.

"What did you tell her?" I asked them. Yazoo snickered, followed by Kadaj and then finally, Loz.

"We only told her the truth." Yazoo said innocently, and he placed a hand on his chest. "We would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially a pretty girl such as _her._" They all laughed again. Obviously I would not get any answers from them. I had to ask Naminé.

"What did they tell you, Naminé?" I asked her, utilizing my angelic voice so that I sounded like I would never hurt her. (Which I would never do in the first place, but who the hell knows what those three made her believe)

"They-they told me...that you...that you...didn't love me a-and that you did only care about me j-just because..." She looked away and removed her hands from my shoulders. I decided not to interrupt her. "...because you HAVE to protect me! They told me...they told me that you wouldn't protect me if you were registered not to. But that's not true, is it, Roxas?!? Please tell me that's not true! Please tell me that you're not _just_ a weapon, but a person, too!" I looked back at the three, but they were gone. Now I had no clue what to say, and I felt even more horrible because she wasn't that off, either. If they had made my top priority protecting her sister, then most likely Umiri would be sitting here, not Naminé.

"Naminé, I..." Dammit! Why did _they_ have to take the truth and just...twist in so many ways that it was actually true but yet so far from the truth? "...Here, look at this..." There were two things that I had that proved me to be an actual 'robot'. One was my dogtag, which I was going to show her. The other was an _actual_ barcode on my right shoulder. In case there were duplicates of me or something, they could just scan it and figure out the right one. That's another reason for the Organization wearing heavy cloaks. If someone tried to scan my right shoulder right now, nothing would come out, unlike normal clothing. Every Nobody has a barcode that identifies them. I know Axel's is on his left wrist, and I'm not too sure about anyone else.

I took out my dogtag, which I hadn't touched in a long time,(mostly because it had my serial number on it and I couldn't stand being reminded what I was) so it had some dust on it. She wiped it off with her thumb and looked at it.

"ACW-E:SL-000001-4F-BV..." I cringed when I heard that name again. It brought back so many memories... "Oh wait! It says something below it...um... '**A**ngelic **C**ombat **W**eapon. **E**lement: **S**eraphic **L**ight. Weapon Number: **000001**. **4 F**orms programed inside of you and the **B**erserk **V**irus can override your programming... Codename: Roxas...Roxas, what does 'Seraphic' mean? I've never heard that word before."

"Basically, it means more divine than angelic but less holy than divinity itself. It's hard to understand for you because you have never seem a Seraphim before, but for those who have, it's quite easy to understand." I said, and smiled a little. She didn't seem that upset anymore. But I still had to optimize my voice just in case. I'm glad my voice can soothe people. At least that aspect of me isn't violent. She frowned and let go of it. Naminé turned around and looked to the side like she wanted to see me but didn't at the same time.

"What they said was true, I think...I need more true emotion...from you, Roxas." She sighed and looked in front of her. "I know you can't feel...but you should make an effort to at least try."

"But I do, Naminé, sometimes I just feel like my heart's a battleground because I want to feel so badly, yet it's almost impossible ...But in order for me to feel true emotions..." I shook my head and decided to counter what she said, because what she did say was definitely not HER words because it is not Naminé-like to think that I am not doing my best at anything. It sounds selfish, but it is one-hundred percent true. "...I need more affection than you know."

"So many ups and downs with this whole thing, right?" she looked at me again, and I took the time to see her emotions. I used to be able to tell what a person was feeling by just looking at them, but the berserk virus destroyed that part of my systems. Now I could only tell people's emotions by looking into their eyes. (It's that part of the story again where you go back to chapter 2 and scroll down to where I said I could tell she loved me by looking into her eyes. Now you can safely say, 'I knew that! Just testing you, -insert nickname for me-!') I could see she felt destroyed and confused. A little bit of love, just a little bit. But that was enough for me. I'd fix what was broken, that was for sure.

"Naminé...no matter what, I will and I'll always...protect you. Not because my systems tell me to, but because I'm obligated to because you love me..." If I said I loved her, technically, I'd be lying. "And I'd give up anything to love you back. Nothing anyone, not Seifer, not Kadaj or his brothers, not your sister, not my brother...not our parents...no one can ever change that. Understand?" That was true. It was true that everything about that could've changed BEFORE I met her, but no...nothing will ever change that now. Even if they program me to make my sole purpose be killing her, I'd never, ever, do it. I'd probably kill myself before I hurt her.

"I understand...I just feel lonely sometimes...but in the end, all that really matters to me is you wanting to love me...not the actual action itself." She looked down at the floor and clasped her hands together. "After all...if Seifer says he loves me and that's how he acts...I'm afraid to see what you would do..." She ran toward me and hugged me. "Despite the ups and down this may hold...just wanting to love me is good enough for me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them...I'm sorry if any damage has been done..." I said, and I really felt terrible about it. If only I had been cautious about it, this wouldn't have happened. She took a deep breath and her grip tightened on me considerably.

"I really don't want to see them again..." She said, and I could hear her crying. As soon as I was about to comfort her, a portal appeared and Seifer stepped through. He looked at the scene and his hands balled into fists. I slipped an arm around her waist and sent hima glare. Seifer twitched slightly.

"Come here, Naminé. I'll give you all the love you'll ever need...unlike that inconsiderate jerk Roxas who let Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo screw your mind up." He said, holding out his hand. Seifer had some nerve. Saying that, when it was him who suggested it in the first place...! She looked at him, and let go of me. Her look formed into a glare rather quickly.

"Seifer, I hate you! I never want to be with you, ever! You've done nothing but treat me like I was a slave! I'm worth much more than that..." And then she whispered, "at least I'd like to think that I am..." thinking that I couldn't hear her. I could, but I let her finish the rest of her 'I-hate-Seifer' speech which I was fine with. "...and I'm a Princess. You should treat me like one! Even if I wasn't, if you loved me you'd think I was perfect and would never do anything that could possibly harm that perfection! Well, Seifer...there's only one thing I can do to that..."

She ran up to him and slapped him across the face. I'm much too composed to just shout out 'HELL YEAH! ABOUT TIME!'and even though it was an irrational act against my systems, I really wanted to do so. But I didn't because, well...that would be out of character for me. Then, Naminé ran back to me and faced Seifer. I placed a hand around her waist(again) to make sure he wasn't going to do anything else to her. I learned from that mistake...even though I'm not supposed to make mistakes and my systems can't handle mistakes...

"Gippal and Sarah are about to come so I better make haste...Well, Naminé...I've got one thing to say to you, too." He took out a ring. "When you're sleeping like a little baby and Roxas isn't there to protect you, I'm going to place this ring on you and you'll be bound to me **forever. **Goodbye until then." A black portal appeared behind him and he backpedaled into it, evil laugh echoing into the room. That didn't make sense. Why would he **tell** us that? I searched for a reason, any reason at all, in my database, but the search was in vain. I'd have to watch Naminé carefully from now on. Speaking of the blonde, she fell on her knees and started to shake uncontrollably.

"N-no..." Her eyes were wide open with fright. I knelt down beside her and hugged her. "P-Please, Roxas...I beg you...p-please don't l-let me to the hands of that t-terrible man!" She held onto my arm with a vice-like grip and I had a feeling she wouldn't let go any time soon.

"I won't. I won't let anything like that happen to you, I swear on Heaven, Hell, and the sanity of every angel." I said. She was terrified, and she was still shaking, even in my arms. That was a bad sign within itself. I slowly stood and picked her up. Naminé didn't even thank me or say anything. She was that scared she didn't even want to utter a word. Another portal appeared and Gippal and Sarah stepped through it.

"Everything okay?" He asked, looking at us. Sarah(who must've been like, Gippal's cousin or something, they looked almost exactly alike) looked around for something, but she didn't find what she was looking for.(Or it appeared that way)

"Not really. I need to go back to Tsugare, do you think you can handle getting everyone in Mizu no Akashi's soul back?" I asked. Even if he said 'no', Naminé still came first. She always did. Even in the matter of life and death, Heaven or Hell, it was her. Gippal nodded. "Thanks, I really do owe you..." With that, I closed my eyes and imagined my home. With a flash I teleported us there. Teleporting is really nothing but moving extremely fast at an incredible rate while everything is slowed down to the point of no motion. I didn't want to return her to her home because I felt I could protect her better in a place I knew like the back of my hand. That, and my systems felt that way to.

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting Naminé's parents, some minstrel, and Pops to be in my house at the time I teleported. "Naminé!!!" Yuna and Tidus came to me first, Pops getting up and following. Tidus tried to take Naminé, but she didn't want to go.

"No...please let me stay with him! Please, Dad!" Yuna and Tidus exchanged looks and then they both nodded. "Thank you..." If possible, she tightened her grip on my arm.

"What happened, Naminé? Someone must have scared you.." Yuna said, then looked at me when Naminé turned away. Obviously she didn't want to recall it. I didn't know if I should tell them what was making her scared, but I did so because I wouldn't let Seifer get his hands on Naminé and possibly(almost surely) harming her. So, I quickly summarized what had happened in Hell(with avoiding names that would ask questions) which I found quite difficult.

"So...she's staying near your because you're the only person who can defeat this man who wants her?" Tidus asked, and I nodded. "That makes sense since you are much more enhanced in combat than any of us here. I knew something was up because she's never called me 'Dad' before. Ever. Well, Roxas, as your King, I order you to protect her until you can defeat him." He didn't even need to order me to do that.

"As soon as I-I let go of R-Roxas...he'll come and g-get me. Then I'll n-never see a-any of you e-ever again!" Naminé said, her words shaking. Then something happened. I don't know what I did to make it happen, but it happened. Somehow the control shifted over to myself, and I fell on my knees, Naminé(who was still in my arms) gasped and began to worry. "What happened? Are you alright, Roxas?!?"

"Yeah, just a little...worn out." I chuckled and looked up back at Pops and Naminé's parents. "..." I told them the whole keyblade story(including that I was an angel and everything). Tidus and Yuna looked surprised, but obviously Pops knew.

"So yer sayin' that one of those blade-key things are actually your wings? But the evil Byakuya, who took over yer girlfriend's body scattered them all over? Since they're not in their rightful place, all of the angels' souls have been stolen?" Pops asked, and I nodded. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to give ya this. I was hoping I didn't have to give you this so soon, but I guess I have to..." He went into the back room of my house. Funny. I have never been there before. Pops was usually always there working when he wasn't actually doing his work at his workshop.

"Woooaaaahhhh..." I heard everyone(including me and Naminé) say in unison. That thing was...amazing! No offense to Oblivion and Oathkeeper...but it was like...the Ultimate...

"I slaved on making this here blade-key thing for you 16 valuable years of my life. I call it the Ultima Blade-Key Thing, and it's for you. Tifa told me the only one who can use these blade-key things is you, since you supposedly inherited her wings and what not. Here!" It was _the_ Ultima Keyblade. I had to remove a hand from Naminé to grasp it. I felt a rush of power. Of course I would need to activate it in order for it to become my wing. So with one hand I took a lock of my hair and placed it on the Ultima.

"Ultima! Become my wing!" It glowed, and they all(including Pops) 'ooooohhhhed' and 'ahhhhhed' as it transformed into feathers, and when they reached the ground, the ground glowed and my wing was formed.

"It's so pretty!" Naminé exclaimed, and she actually let go of my arm to reach out and touch it. I made sure I tightened my grip on her while she reached out for my wing. It was a soft blue color that turned white at the tips. The bottom feathers were shaped like little crowns. I, personally, liked it. It was very...um...pretty. When she touched it, it glowed. "D-Did I do something to it?" When the glow disappeared, it had this net-type thing over it. I don't know what they were, but they looked like strings draped over my wing, criss-crossing each other in an 'X' shaped formation.

"I don't think so. I don't feel anything restraining it, but I do feel a lot better." It felt really good to have a wing on my back again. Not only that...but it glowed when I wanted it to go away. It didn't just disappear, it glowed. "I...impossible." I said, and shook my head. "My original wings are white and black, Pops, I don't u-"

"Think about it for a moment, Sora. You're not stupid." He said, using my real name. Whenever he called me by that, it meant he was getting impatient with me. If he was angry..well, once, Pops was so mad at me he called me by my **_full_** name. Roxas/Sora ACW-E:SL-000001-4F-BV Highwind/Hikari. Pretty long. If it wasn't installed in my database, I would have forgotten it.

"Sora? Oh, right...your real name. You can keep your old name if you want, um...Roxas. We swear we're not going to use you for anything but protecting Naminé and war." Tidus said. "We're not going to let you go out on assassinations like we ori-" Yuna elbowed him and he forced a smile, "I meeeaaan...I think you should keep your name because we thik that's what your brother is named...I mean, um...just forget everything I said!" He threw up his hands in defeat.

"I'm not too sure what you mean, Pops. Do I just automatically take whatever wing is available for me and fuse it permanently inside of me so I can call it whenever I wish? That doesn't make any sense, since I can only do that with my real wings." Pops walked over to me and smacked me upside the head. Naminé gripped my arm again, I guess she was afraid of my old man. I could be scared of him, sometimes, too.

"Roxas, I don't understand what you just said..." Naminé said, and the brunette(who I still had no clue of her name) nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah, what's this with these wings and stuff?" the brunette asked walking over to me as well and poking my wing. I didn't mind it when Naminé touched it but not some girl I didn't know. "Is this real?" No. It's fake. OF COURSE IT'S REAL! The Authority, give her some intelligence _please_!

"Don't touch my wing." I snapped, not meaning to be mean but I just didn't want some impure girl to screw up the Ultima Pops oh-so-clearly slaved over for 16 years. That got me thinking. Just _how_ did he create this thing anyway? I'll save that question for another day. She screamed and ran behind Pops.

"Your son's gonna KILL me! He has murder in his eyes, Cid! Can't you...or Princess Naminé do anything about it?" I glared at her, making her squeak. That should shut her up.

"_Naminé," _I made it clear I wasn't addressing the annoyingly hyper brunette, "you wanted to know what I was talking about, right?" She nodded. "Well, every angel, even if they're quarter of a quarter of a quarter of a quarter of an angel, is born with wings. The less capacity they have for holy power, the more it hurts it manifest them and the less chance they have of doing so. I'm not too sure about this, but since everyone's wings scattered into a keyblade, I think that in order to have both my wings back, I need to retrieve two keyblades. I'm pr-"

"Roxas, that's where you're wrong! Since you're obviously not thinking straight today, probably because of yer girlfriend, I'm going to tell you. I've always told you that you inherited yer mother's wings, correct?" He said, and I nodded slowly. "Well, you inherited her wing_s_. As in all of them."

"Yeah, all of them. Meaning two. Mom doesn't have more than-" This time, Naminé interrupted me by shaking her head. Of course, I stopped immediately when she had something to say, but I kept going when Pops interrupted me. Maybe I'm a little less tolerant to family?

"I'm not sure if this is right, but I think Hikari-san has six wings. If you inherited all of her wings, maybe you would've inherited all six of them, Roxas." She suggested, gripping my arm again. I looked at Pops, and he nodded. My mouth dropped. _'No freakin' way...'_ I thought, and my systems were saying the same thing in layman's terms. _Unable to comprehend information due to lack of information in database._

"And what really doesn't make sense to me is that yer mother decided to give yer brother the capacity of holy power she was able to have. You see, Roxas, you always _thought_ you had two because even at your maximum capacity, you would only be able to summon four of those six. You would probably kill yourself and your machinery would shut down permanently if you summoned all six of them. However, Tifa was smart and she knew this. So she didn't give you yer wings. The four that you didn't know you have are in blade-key things that she placed at the corners of the world long ago. I am not letting you know where their location is because they could possibly kill you in yer current state. Ultima is the host of one of yer wings. It is, like it's name, one of the most powerful blade- key things out there, and that wing has some extra...thingamajigs attached." Pops explained. "I think I can fix yer capacity problem, though, but I'd need to perform some repairing and an operation."

"Oh! Oh! I wanna watch! I wanna _watch!_ I wanna see his guts get spliced!" Selphie yelled. Pops sighed and slapped his forehead.

"No, no, Selphie, I'm just gonna repair him. Not DISSECT him. I refuseta cut my own son open. I don't think I can do that." He sighed. Selphie made an 'o' with her mouth.

"I still wanna watch! It'll be cool to see how those Nobodies work!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. Now I have an audience to watch me get worked on. Just splendid. I didn't normally like it when Pops insisted I needed repairs and he did them on me, because I had to shut down my systems but I still felt the pain. Going to sleep(I couldn't actually go to sleep, I would have to knock myself out) was not an option since I could always wake up and if my systems were shut off and I was knocked out, Pops could do something that accidentally would shut my systems off and I could forget to get up again. I had to be awake so that wouldn't happen.

"But Selphie, he has to have his shirt off." Pops said. Most of my problems with my systems were mostly in my upper-body, so that's why I did have to take my shirt off. Not that I minded, because I always worked-out.(when I was with the Organization, I liked to have who-can-lift-the-most-weight contest with one of the members) She squealed and jumped higher.

"EVEN BETTER! I gotta see if he's ripped!" she giggled, and I saw Naminé turn her head to glare at Selphie. She then cleared her throat rather _loudly_ so the brunette could stop fantasizing what I looked like if I was 'ripped'.

"_Excuse_ me?" Naminé then wrapped her arms around my neck and sent a death glare to Selphie. "Watch what you're saying in front of _me,_ his _girlfriend_, Selphie. Or maybe I should say...someone who's _not associated with him in any way."_ I guess Naminé felt threatened that Selphie would somehow make me fall in love with her, which I couldn't(and wouldn't) do in the first place. Naminé was the one girl I wished to love. No one else, and there would never be anyone else.

"You're not his girlfriend! You two aren't in love!" She said, placing her hands on her hips. I looked at her with an incredulous look. Yeah, I wasn't in love, but I WANTED to be and if I could, I would be in love with her.

"Yes, we are! Selphie, I swear if you try to take Roxas away from me..." Naminé threatened, and Selphie squeaked, "There will be dire consequences!" I saw King Tidus and Queen Yuna exchange glances.

"Naminé, honey, you do know that you two will never be able to marry, right?" Queen Yuna said and Naminé looked at them with a confused look. She didn't know? Even I knew that I couldn't marry her. Never, ever, ever... "Roxas was originally intended to be used for war. But the war we made him for never came, so we decided to make his purposes be body guarding you instead. I never meant for you to fall in love with him, and we made sure he didn't have any emotions so we weren't worried about him falling in love, but you..."

"You can only marry people who have had royal blood in them. Since neither Cid nor his wife are of royalty, you may not marry him. The only thing we can do is knight him for h-" King Tidus started to say, but I cut him off.

"No." I said, shaking my head. I knew being knighted was one of the greatest honors, but... "If I am only being knighted because of how Naminé-hime feels about me, then I decline your offer." I bowed my head in apology and I heard King Tidus and Queen Yuna mumble something. I looked back up and Naminé shifted her grip from my neck to my arm again.

"That's my boy! That's how I thought I raised you! I'm proud of you, Roxas." Pops said, and I felt myself smiling. Never...never had he said he had been proud of me. Never. It was always Utsuho...always him who got the praise. Not me. Sometimes I had felt like my own father and brother had rejected me, pushed me away because of what I really was. And because of that, I felt the only approval I got was from the Organization.

"Oh, Roxas! We're sending you to L.A.X in four weeks to go up against a weapon from the Destiny Kingdom." Queen Yuna added, elbowing her husband.

"L.A.X?" I asked, and I searched my database for it. _One record found...retrieving information..._ "The testing grounds? It says in my database that there is also a graveyard of machinery gone haywire below the testing grounds. That's true?" I asked, and they nodded.

"But we're not sending you there to be executed! No, no, no, we're not doing that! We're just testing you against the Destiny Kingdom's weapon. But we need to repair you and test you against some things to make sure you're in tip-top shape for Sora!" King Tidus said, and Queen Yuna elbowed him and sent him 'the look'. But it was two late. I heard my name. Or, I should say,** his** name.

"Sora? Who stole my name?" I asked, looking from Selphie to Queen Yuna to King Tidus and then at Pops. "You all know, don't you?" King Tidus laughed nervously, Selphie stepped back, Queen Yuna was glaring daggers at her husband, and Pops was shaking his head.

"Well...he kind of borrowed it." Well, I was relieved I wasn't fighting a girl. I didn't think I'd be able to do that without letting my machinery take over. It was against my morals to hit a girl, unless it was for Naminé's safety. And even then, I still didn't like it. Sora could have been a girl's name, right? I mean, I liked it better for guys(well, obviously, since that was my name) but hey, I bet they are some girls who have a variation of my name now.

"We think we know who stole/borrowed your name. We think it's..."

Well. I can safely say I did not expect _that_ name to pop up.

* * *

A cliffhanger. Though it can hardly be considered one. You all _know _anyway. It's kind of obvious...anyway! Yes, yes, I do have the next chapter finished. But I like reviews. I'm not going to add the next chapter on until at least one review. 

There's nothing I really have anything to comment about, except I used alot of Passion's reversed lyrics and one of them(not reversed) in here.

And...next chapter is what we all like to call 'a filler'. No real action pertaining to the plot, but it's still...I don't know. Fillericious? F to the i to the double l e r i c i o u s...Fillericious superlicious makes the readers go loco...

I GOTTA stop listening to Fergie. Anyway, review!


	15. Despite It All, I Wanna Be With You Now

Disclaimer: I'll get the leprechauns to do the leprechaun dance around me, and I'll get the lucky charms, but until I find the pot of gold I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Distance by Utada Hikaru...or anything else that's copyrighted in this story...like Yuna, Tidus, Cid, Tifa, Selphie, Irvine...the list goes on...

Well, this chapter is seriously a filler. The only part really pertaining to the plot is the test, and the end of the chapter. The rest...well...let's just say this chapter's not Naminé's chapter. Really, if I have to say...the chapter that Naminé totally owns everyone...is the chapter where -

Thanks to jennyz, sorasheart281, chibi minimoto and Chukobher. You, Chukobher, read mad-fast, because that was one _fast_ review. I went to my Stats(after 5 minutes or so) and I was like 'A review _already?_' I'm just not used to being HnHlicious. Everyone just loves me!

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 15: **D**espite it All, I Wanna Be With You Now

(Naminé's POV)

"...your brother, Utsuho. I think we should refer to him as 'Sora' from now on, and, Roxas, you will be referred to as 'Roxas' and not Sora anymore." Cid said, and I looked at Roxas. He looked a little pale. I didn't tell him this, but looking at him made my heart ache. After what the triplets said to me...and then Seifer? It was just too much... "After Princess Umiri died, I never saw Sora again. I wondered where he went..."

"I think I know why, if he did, go to Destiny Kingdom. Because I told him that I had revived all of Naminé's family when I killed them all, and I think he...Sora..." I could feel Roxas wince when he said his own name, but using it for his brother. I think it must have been painful for him to say that, "...thought he could revive her by being a Nobody like me. He told me once that he loved her, and I think when he found out she was dead pushed him over the dead...the Destiny Kingdom must have advertised that they were looking for test subjects or something..."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. It must be very painful for you..." I felt sympathetic towards him, but I promised myself I would try my hardest to latch myself onto his arm and not let go of him. I didn't want to be with Seifer...he would...he would probably torture me more than Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo could because he knew me better.

"Thank you for caring, Naminé...Now, what kind of repairs are you going to put on me?" Roxas asked, his grip tightening on me. I did feel safe, very safe, in Roxas' arms, but I was terrified of Seifer. Only because he let those three...I felt myself shake involuntarily just thinking about it. If that's what Seifer defines as love, I feel very sorry for his lover one day. If any girl would ever put up with it. Maybe that's why he's going after me. Because I, as much as I hate to admit it, am pretty weak and useless without Roxas or someone strong to give me strength or support. I was only a regular human girl with the title as Princess, after all. No strings attached.

"We were thinking reprogram-" Mom suggested, and I immediately covered Roxas' ears. I didn't want him to hear this and go berserk and kill my parents, Cid, and me again. I knew he could never revive me. Ever. Then he'd have to live in guilt, and I didn't want that. I wanted him to be as happy as he ever could be.

"No! He's not getting reprogrammed! I don't want Roxas to act any different! If you have to reprogram...then I'll hate you forever! Don't mention this again in front of him, do you want to be killed again?!?" I yelled, removing my hands from his ears and gripping his arm. He had a surprised look on his face, but I bet he wanted to know why I covered his ears. Well, I didn't want him to know. I didn't know what would set him off in berserk and he did say he could do it at any moment...I guess that was a constant fear of mine. Roxas going berserk.

"Naminé, don't yell at us! We're your parents! And if you EVER-" I never seen my father yell at me like that. I was kind of scared, and if you can call me a coward for doing this, but I buried my head into Roxas' arm and tried to block out the noise. I didn't want to hear Tidus yell at me, especially since he never had before.

"Don't make her feel threatened!" Roxas shouted back. I mentally thanked him. Even though he was getting in the way of my parents disciplining me, I still was grateful. I didn't want to see what happened next, so I just listened.

"Shut up, boy, because we can always take her away from you!" He snapped. When had my father ever been so mean? He had never been like this before! Sure, Tidus was a bit more strict than my mom...but never...cruel!

"If you take her away from me...you'll be lowering her chances of survival by 68.663 percent. Even so, she's the only girl I want to love, and if you take that away from me..." I could hear something click, "...I'm going to disable you." I looked up. Roxas was pointing a small handgun at Tidus. Of course, Cid was just standing there, looking down at the floor with his arms crossed and Yuna looked mad. I grabbed Roxas' arm and pushed his arm to the floor so he couldn't shoot Tidus' face or heart.

Just as I was about to say something, they all become cheery. Roxas and I looked at them confused for a moment, until Yuna shouted, "Congratulations, Roxas! You've passed your first pop quiz with flying colors! Good to see who you take priority to first." I took a breath of relief.

"Oh, good...you weren't really yelling at me then?" I asked, and they nodded.

"That was just to see if your systems were functioning normally. But the other tests will be harder!" Tidus said, and Yuna was about to say something when Roxas stopped them by holding out.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but before I do _anything_, I need two things: Food...and I need to recharge my systems. I can only go for three weeks before I automatically recharge myself." Roxas said, flexing his hands. I could actually hear the machinery moving in his hand. I looked down at myslef. I needed to get cleaned up, too.

"Let's go over to the castle! We can clean Naminé up, get some food made by our best chef, and we'll have some people take care of you too. Cid, why don't you come? We'll invite you and Selphie!" Yuna said cheerfully, and I nodded eagerly. Cid looked flabbergasted and his face was so pale I almost mistook him for the wall.

"Q-Q-Queen Y-Yuna and K-K-King T-Tidus...I-I'm honored to b-be invited a-at Your M-Majesties' P-P-Palace!" It was so obvious Cid had never been there before. Yuna just smiled cheerfully and walked out. Tidus followed suit, then Selphie, then Roxas and I. Cid followed us. We made it to the castle as quickly as we could, no one really recognized me because I bet I looked bedraggled. I was starved, too. I hadn't eaten in five days. (Remember, I got kidnapped by the Organization and then we were unconscious for two days and then we were at Mizu no Akashi and then we were at Hell for who knows how long)

Once we arrived, my parents looked at Roxas, then at me. "Well...we have to take Naminé for a little while to clean her up. Is that okay?" My mom asked, but Roxas shook his head.

"That's when he'll attack! Why can't I just close my eyes?" He asked, and his grip loosened on me. "I'm the only one who can defeat him! He is the Darkness, I am the Light. The only thing that can penetrate darkness is light."

"That's true...well, anyway, I guess you can close your eyes as long as your not a peeping tom..." Tidus said, and cast shifty eyes on Cid, who shook his head.

"I didn't raise my son like that! He'd never look at girls if...he...um...wasn't supposed to..." Cid coughed, and I turned red.

"Well, when is he supposed to?!?"

Note to self: Never again, Naminé. Never. Again.

-

After the...embarrassing conversation, I had taken a nice, hot bath, and gotten dressed(with help from Lucille) it was Roxas' turn. Of course, I stood outside the room and when he came out I was astonished. He blinked and looked himself over as he turned a cherry red.

"Do I...look funny?" He asked. He had gotten rid of his Organization cloak(though I'm sure he still has it) and was wearing mostly white and black. Roxas looked very nice without his cloak on for a change. I shook my head and closed my gaping mouth. It was nice to see a change!

"You look great, Roxas! I'm just...surprised. I've never seen you without your cloak on before!" I smiled, then took his hand and led him to the Dining Room, which had a table for my family, then another table for any other nobles that might be joining us, then another table for the maids, then another table for anyone else. Of course, I insisted that we all sat on a table together, since there was enough room, so we did.

Tidus was at the head of the table, Yuna at his left, me on his right and next to me was Roxas who was next to Cid, and next to Yuna there was Selphie. Our waiter(well, he was kind of like a waiter, he only served us food) came out and set down individual plates in front of us.

"I hope you all like it, I didn't know what Hikari-san and Highwind-san liked to eat so I hope this is fine with you. Enjoy!" With finishing talking(in his accent), the waiter walked away. Selphie stared after him, then looked to her food, which was covered by a silver cover so no one could see.

"Who was that? He was _smokin'!"_ Selphie said, her eyes almost bulging out of head when she said 'smokin'. I was glad she wasn't interested in _my_ Roxas. That's right. He's _mine._ No one else's but _mine_. I took it upon myself to get the waiter's attention.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, and the waiter(who I felt ashamed that I still did not know his name) noticed me calling him and he came back. "What's your name?" I asked. He looked around nervously and placed his hand at the back of his head. Selphie looked up interestingly, wanting to know the 'hot' stranger's name.

"Irvine Kinneas, Princess..." He said, bowing slightly. I could tell he was new. Because, well...he didn't look like someone who hailed from Tsugare. He didn't sound like it, either.

"Where are you from? I _love_ your hat!" Selphie said flirtatiously, then thought for a moment. "Hey, guys, why I don't take my food and eat with Irvine here? I'm sure we'd..._distract_ you guys..." She took her plate, but Irvine took it for her and they both walked out of the room. Yuna, Tidus and Cid were laughing but Roxas and I obviously didn't get any joke Selphie had implied.

"Um...maybe we should eat...our food's gonna get cold!" I suggested, and the adults nodded. When Roxas and Cid took off the covers to their plates, they both looked like they were about to have a heart attack. Especially Cid.

"You don't like lobster, Roxas?" I asked, popping a piece of the shellfish in my mouth. It was one of my personal favorites and our chef made it phenomenally. He shook his head hastily and closed his gaping mouth.

"I haven't had this since Pops found out I was a machine! That was _so_ long ago!" He said, and Cid was already finished. Then, I found out who Roxas got his eating habits from. I can say for certain, after seeing Cid practically maul the lobster with his face, that Roxas definitely did _not _inherit them from his mother. I could see why, as three males living in the same household...things would either A. Be messy all the time, B. One of them was actually a transvestite, C. One of them enjoyed cooking/cleaning, D. One of them was...'that way' or E. All of the above.

I, however, learned how to eat like a lady and I did so. Roxas cleaned his face after attacking the poor, poor, abused lobster, which I was grateful. He had eaten the _whole_ thing, shell and all. "Um...you weren't supposed to eat the shell, Roxas." I said, and he shrugged.

"My sensors indicated it as edible, and I actually forgot to eat one after six or seven years. The information wasn't that important and my database got damaged after the accident." He explained. That made sense. I frowned when I started to feel a bit different. I was halfway through my dinner and I was starting to feel a little tired. I yawned.

"Did...anyone...?" I was unable to ask my question before I fell off my chair into unconsciousness. Someone must have put something in my food to knock me out, or something...

-

I was so warm. Very, very warm and I felt so safe. "Mmmmm...this is nice..."I mumbled, but I was awake, so I opened my eyes. I saw Roxas, so he was the person that was holding me tight. That explained why I was so warm. But I heard my stomach grumble, I was still hungry. Then I realized we had been sleeping together..._again. _Not that I minded us...being together, I seriously didn't. I saw that it was very dark and the only thing I could see was Roxas, and everything else was black.

"Hey, Roxas..." I whispered, shaking him slightly. He mumbled something inaudible and held me tighter. Now his face was closer to mine. I vaguely remembered that kissing him woke him up last time, so I figured it would work this time. I kissed him on the cheek and he did immediately wake up. In fact, he shot straight up and forgot to let go of me, so that I was still in his arms. He stared at me for a moment and I smiled weakly. I felt bad I was waking him up just because I was hungry.

"Naminé! What's the matter? Is something the matter? Did Seifer attack you?!?" He asked, then broke off his hold on me. I shook my head and yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you up for this, but I'm kind of hungry. I never did have my full meal..." I said, then I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What happened when I fell unconscious? The only thing I remember is falling out of the chair and then waking up here."

"We found out that someone put something in your dinner, and when we interrogated the cook, Zell, and Irvine they both didn't know that some chemical was infused with your meal so it'd make you fall unconscious. Because I analyzed the food and found that there were some chemicals in it." Roxas said, then pulled me into a quick hug. How did he sense I was worried? "Don't worry, Naminé, the chemicals in there can also destroy my systems so we figured it was originally intended for me and not you. No one's out to get you."

"I understand..." Then, I smiled and gave him a look. "...and just how did you end up _here,_ Roxas?" Adding emphasis to 'here' so he knew _exactly_ what I meant. I couldn't see his face(but I knew it was him, I could tell by his voice and his hair was kind of hard to not see, and also I could see the outline of it but not the actual features) but I could tell he was embarrassed that I asked him that.

"W-Well..." He said, and I knew he was just stalling by his tone of voice. For a boy who has a machine that's not supposed to make mistakes installed inside of him, Roxas could be a lot better and his reaction time could be improved. Oh! I could tell that to Cid when he made repairs on him... "U-Um..." He started to laugh nervously and he placed a hand behind his head, "Y-You see, Naminé, i-it's a funny story a-actually..." I gave him the infamous 'I-so-know-you're-lying-and-it's-written-all-over-your-face' look. A light emitted from his hand and he placed it on his shoulder so it illuminated my face. I could see his face also, and his turned even redder when he knew I knew he was stalling.

"Y-You asked me to stay with you! You just f-forgot about it because you were, um...so tired!" He said hopelessly, wanting me to believe him. I didn't, because it was so _painfully_ obvious.

"You're such a bad liar, Roxas." I yawned getting out of bed and noting that the bed was...really big. Probably the biggest size out there. I laughed to myself. Roxas wanted to be next to me when he could've just had the whole thing to himself. How incredibly sweet. "We're not in my palace, are we?" When he got out and was standing next to me, he made the light get brighter, so I noticed this didn't look my parents' or my room.

"No, we're in my home. Your survival rate is increased if I fight Seifer here, in the place I grew up, than in somewhere he knows better than I." Roxas took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "So, what do you feel like having, Naminé? The selection isn't that good, at least not like the variety you have in the castle."

"Well, what do you have? I can cook really well!" I said, and I could. My two talents. Drawing and cooking. I used to have a lot of time on my hands before the parade.(the incident that made me meet him again) He used one hand(since the other was grasping mine) to rummage through his cabinets. As he did, I took random ingredients out.

"That's about all we have...Pops can't really cook and U-I mean, Sora is the only one who inherited the cooking gene. That's where I fail miserably. I can't cook to save my life." Roxas shrugged. I'll make a note of that, too. I noticed that his weaknesses came out more than when I was around him than anyone else. I looked at the ingredients I had pulled out.

"Hmmm...oh! I know what I can make with this!" Most of the recipes I could make I had memorized. So I got to work and Roxas stood behind me, lightly placing a hand on my waist and watching me cook, hoping to get some insight.

"It's not going to be sugary, is it? Because it's 1:54 and I don't think I can deal with a hyper you this early." He said, and I just nodded, not really paying attention to what he said. "So, what are you making, Naminé?"

"It's a secret! But I promise you'll like them!" I didn't want him to know, though he'd probably figure it out by using his sensors. "And no cheating, since I know you'll find out half way before I actually start making them!"

"That's not fair!" He whined. I smiled and flicked flour in his face.

"Life's not fair." I stuck my tongue at him and Roxas made the darkness disappear, so it was like I was cooking in daytime. I couldn't even tell the difference.

"Well, then, Miss Princess, how about this?" He said, and reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful and threw it at me. "What do you think of that?"

"I think that if you want to fight, then bring it! I am the Queen of Food Fights!" I replied, using my 'Queenly' voice(that mom had taught to me) and then taking the spoon that had the batter I had made(I was going to make cookies, but I decided not to) and flung it at him.

"Is that so?" He asked, wiping the cookie dough off his face. "Well, if you're the Queen, I'm the King!" Roxas took an egg and cracked it over my head. I growled, but I was just kidding around. I wasn't really mad at him. I'm sure he knew that, too.

"What if I don't what to get married to you?" I asked, raising my voice slightly and taking the whole bowl of batter and placing it on his head. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Roxas just looked so hilarious with flour and cookie dough all over his face, and the bowl on his head with the batter dripping down just complimented it. I burst out into laughter. I was the only one laughing until he managed to find a mirror and look at himself. He joined me with laughing. After we both were done with laughing, Cid just _happened_ to stroll in for an early-morning snack. (Coincidence? I don't think so!)

"What are you kids doing in here?" He asked, then noticed Roxas with his bowl-head and me with the cracked egg on my head. "And just _what_ are you doing?" I bet Cid knew Roxas had a hard time lying, but as for me, I was a lot better.(than Roxas, that's for sure)

"I was cooking because I was hungry, and then I slipped and fell. Of course, Roxas caught me but he accidentally made the bowl fall off the counter and it landed on top of his head. The vibration of that made an egg roll off the counter and crack on my head, and when he helped me up he accidentally held onto the bag of flour and he slipped and the flour came with us. We placed it back on the counter, though." I said smoothly, and Roxas looked at me, amazed that I could pull that off. I tried to be discreet when I elbowed him, telling him to quit giving me that look and to start acting like what I said was true.

"U-Uh...y-yeah..." He laughed nervously and I mentally slapped myself. Roxas couldn't lie to save his life! "I'm such a klutz..." Cid raised an eyebrow, then yawned.

"Get to sleep, kiddies." Then he just waved us off into the room we had been in before. I took the eggshells off my head and giggled when I took the bowl off of Roxas' head.

"How am I going to go to sleep with food in my face?" He asked, and I shrugged, running my hands through my hair and cringing when I felt the egg yolk.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to wait to eat." I said, yawned, and took Roxas' hand. "Don't leave me, okay? I don't want Seifer to get me..." I couldn't help but shudder when I thought of what he said back in Hell. Roxas was about to say something, but Kairi appeared! "Kairi! What are you doing here?!?" I asked, but kept my voice down in fear of Cid overhearing us. Roxas made it brighter so we could see her better. She was wearing a pink outfit with purple shoes and a black hood. Nice combo.

"Oh, Naminé, it's terrible! S-Sora...Sora came back and-" then, Kairi noticed Roxas and pointed at him and glared menacingly, "Y-You! _You're_ the one that made Sora into that terrible piece of metal! I will _never, **ever**_ forgive you for what you've done!" Roxas and I exchanged glances.

"Something happened to my brother? What happened?" He asked, and Kairi looked livid. Umiri had never really gotten angry before in her life, so when Kairi got mad, I was kind of scared.

"Yes, something happened to your brother! He's like you, now! His personality has been altered and Sora didn't even recognize me! It's all _your_ fault because Sora personally told me that _you_ told him that being made into a weapon would enable him to revive Umiri, but now that I have her body..." Kairi then broke down. "Just when I thought...just when I thought we could be together again...it was all taken away from me..."

"Kairi...I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." I said, with empathy. I knew how it felt when you learned that your love was some twisted government weapon. I kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay..." She shook her head.

"No...it won't...because in four weeks..." Kairi took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Your boyfriend and mine will fight each other. I don't know what happened to him, but Sora wants to destroy Roxas, claiming he's just a copy until he kills the original."

"He definitely got his personality altered. Don't worry, Kairi, I'll get him back to his old goofy self. It's a promise between me and you, alright?" Roxas said, holding out his hand to her. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. She looked up and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Fine...I just really want Sora to go back to normal. I know he's not the same Sora as I had known, but he looks just like him...with the same name, too! I'm sure they both would've acted the same, too...but his personality..." Kairi stood up(with some help from me) and looked up at the ceiling. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh! You know what I just realized! He may be acting that way because he doesn't have his wings back, like you, Roxas! We need to find the keyblades holding his wings AND his soul!"

"That's right...just because I got my soul taken away from Hades doesn't mean Sora got the same done to him. He probably didn't have any machinery installed in them when the keyblades scattered! Even if he did, his systems were probably offline." Roxas stated, and Kairi nodded. "Well, I know where my wings are...but I don't where his are."

"Maybe we should ask Cid." I suggested, shrugging. Roxas nodded and he walked out of the room, me holding his hand and Kairi following us.

"Pops'll get mad that we're waking him up this early, but I don't care." He said and knocked on a door that obviously led to his father's room. Cid opened the door, looking really tired and sleepy.

"Whaddaya want...Rox?" He yawned. Roxas placed his hands on his father's shoulders and shook him until he was awake. "Alright, alright...I'm awake..." Cid yelled, looking a little startled.

"Where are my wings? We need Sora to get his soul back and I think that since we're twins and connected, our wings will be near each other." Roxas explained, and Cid just looked at him, taking a moment to let this sink in.

"Fine. I'll let you know where one is, but it's still too dangerous for you to get all of them." Cid agreed, then seemed to think for a moment. "Where the Hikari family lives...there should be a keyblade there. The Oblivion. It most likely went back to it's home when it was scattered."

"Sora and Roxas aren't the only Hikaris? There's more?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid. Roxas nodded.

"But I don't feel we should go at 2 in the morning when everyone's still sleeping. They'll think we're burglars and won't recognize me in night. After all, I've only been there about twice." Roxas said, and that made sense. It would be better to go in the morning or in the daylight, and I doubt he could made the whole capital bright but I wouldn't even ask him anyway.

"I'm still really tired, anyway..." I yawned, and Kairi looked at us.

"Well, yeah, maybe _you_ guys can sleep together and all, but _I_ don't want to join in on the fun!" She said, and Cid started to laugh as our faces both turned scarlet. After that moment(which seemed to be interminable) Cid finally managed to calm down.

"Pops, maybe we could let her use Ut - I mean, Sora's old room? At least until their parents come back here. But we'll have a lot of explaining to do..." Roxas suggested, and Cid nodded.

"Fine, fine, whatever..." Then he sent us, especially Roxas, a shifty look. "Don't try to have any fun, alright? I'm not ready for grandkids yet."

Needless to say, I had a very hard time to get to sleep that night.

-

This time when I woke up, I had no warmth. When I opened my eyes, it was daylight, and there was no Roxas next to me. Did Seifer...? I shot up immediately and I realized I had been sleeping on a couple of chairs lined up next to each other. When I got up, I saw my parents, Cid, Selphie, Irvine, and Kairi facing towards some controls and a window.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking towards Kairi. The room that we were in had gray and blue tiles, and then some controls lining one side of it and then a clear window above them, where we were all currently standing. I didn't see Roxas...well, at least, not yet.

"Shhh...look!" Kairi whispered, pointing to the window. I then looked out the window. Below us(we were obviously on a high level somewhere) was a very, very spacious white room. Of course, it wasn't so spacious since there was this giant robotic crab-thing fighting against Roxas, who, like Cid had said before...had his shirt _off_. And he was _hot_, too!

"Hiya, Naminé!" Selphie bounced up next to me. "This is Roxie-kun's first test to see how his reaction timing is, and if there's any other bugs we need to fix. Cid said that he wanted to repair all of Roxas' flaws at the same time. If you know anything that's wrong with Roxas, talk to Irvine. He's writing down everything that he sees is wrong." She giggled. "Irvine is a great mechanic and you _wouldn't_ believe how funny he is!"

I looked at Irvine, who was busy scribbling down some notes and he glanced up periodically at the window to see how the fight was progressing. "Wait!" I shouted, looking at all of them, "What if Roxas gets really hurt and he's about to die? Will you be able to stop that...thing?" I asked.

"We should. If not, we can manually control it. We put the robotic crab that he's fighting on autopilot." Cid said, then tapped the glass so it made a loud noise. No, scratch that...he more like _pounded_ on the glass. Roxas heard the noise and looked up. Everyone pointed to me and I blinked. I saw Roxas shout my name(but I couldn't hear what he was saying) and it looked like he was about to say something else but the Robot-Crab's claw impaled Roxas' shoulder.

"Roxas can't be that flawed..." I said, then remembered our conversation that we had with Cid from yesterday. "What about retrieving the keyblades? Isn't that more important? He's only fighting with one out there!"

"We wanted to see how he could fight with just one keyblade. Then, Cid's going to fix him so that he can sense all the keyblades and tell where they are, then go out and find his and his brother's." My mom explained, and I nodded. "Then, once he has all six, Cid's going to see if there's any humanly way possible to make it so that Roxas can summon all six of his wings without killing himself."

"Do you really think you can do something such as that? That would defy all laws of Heaven and Nature...and, and...I think it would just break all of the rules and I don't want Roxas to get into trouble!" I said, and they all chuckled.

"Don't worry, Naminé, Roxas can handle himself. See? He's faring just fine against this Robot-Crab. He has some scratches or too, but nothing a little repairing can't fix!" Cid said, but I still worried about Roxas sometimes. Almost everything supernatural wanted him dead yet he still stayed alive. I wondered why he was being punished for something he couldn't help. Why didn't they punish the people who made him like this instead? Well, I was pondering to myself until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Roxas does NOT have a tattoo on his shoulder!" I yelled, and they all stared at me for a moment. Couldn't they see it?!? It was HUGE! (Well, it wasn't really that big) "Don't you see it?!? those black lines on his right shoulder! Doesn't he know getting a tattoo is bad for your body?"

"That's not a tattoo..." Cid said, shaking his head. "It's his barcode..."

"Barcode?" I asked, placing my hands on the part of the controls that had no buttons. "You mean...as in the stuff you buy from markets that have those little lines and stuff and you scan to see the price?" When I heard myself, I was disgusted. "You can actually _buy _Roxas?"

"No, no, no...that's just an identification code in case there's duplicates of him. Or if he gets lost, we have a special control panel that if we type in his serial number and the code on the barcode, we can find his exact location as long as it is in the Destiny, Tsugare, or Byakuya Kingdoms." Yuna said, and I didn't say anything. I felt so bad for him, having a barcode and a dogtag and just...everything. But at the same time, I was secretly glad he was a weapon. If this had all happened and Roxas was just angel, I'm not too sure if I'd be standing here without a maimed arm or leg. But then again, I'm not sure I'd even ben standing here in the first place. I probably would have never met him if he hadn't gotten genetically engineered, and for that, I admit I was grateful for the chance to even know him.

And then, Roxas finally defeated the Robot-Crab with a swing of his newly acquired Ultima. He was panting and I kinda wanted to reprimand myself because I could only look at his gorgeous body and not care about his well-being.

"So, Naminé... what did you think of his performance? Told you all he wasn't a pansy. Both my sons can hold their own..." Cid asked me with a hint of pride in his voice. I sighed dreamily and wasn't really paying attention to his question. In fact, it wasn't until Selphie told me later what he had asked me when I knew.

"Your son's so hot..." I said absent-mindedly, not really thinking about what I was saying. I didn't even know I was saying that fact(well, in my mind) out loud. I thought I was thinking it...but boy was I wrong.

"E-Excuse me, Your Highness? Did you just use that _adjective_ to describe _my _son?!?" Cid said, and I looked at them. Irvine's notebook had dropped, Selphie's jaw nearly touched the floor, Cid looked like he was about to have a heart attack, Yuna looked as white as a ghost, and Tidus was fanning my mom with concern. Kairi just stared at me with her mouth slightly agape.

"...What's wrong?" I asked, still not knowing that I had said my thoughts out loud. Selphie leaned in and whispered,

"You called the Roxas the 'h' word!"

"So, what's the big deal?" I asked, shrugging. Alright, I called Roxas hot. "Okay, if that's too much for you, he's cute. Happy now?" I crossed my arms, but they all shook their heads and their eyes got wide like saucers. "What is it guys?!? Is it wrong to call him hot?"

"N-N-Naminé..." Selphie stuttered, staggering a step back and her mouth fell open again.

"You people are dramatizing too much! Just because I called him hot-"

"Called who hot?" I almost screamed because I was not expecting **him** to lean down and place an arm on my shoulder. Thank the High Lord **he** did not hear our whole conversation, but you never know. I bet **he** had great sense of hearing anyway. **He** just seemed to show up at the worst of times. I wished **his** sense of timing was better.

"Roxas." I said calmly, looking at him, and I couldn't help but let my eyes kind of wander...

"We'll be looking over the results of your test, so we don't have what you got yet. In the meantime, put a shirt on." Yuna said, throwing his shirt at him and he slipped it on.

"Yeah, we could've sworn wedding bells were ringing inside the Princess' head!" Selphie said, linking arms with Irvine and skipping out of the room. For the seemingly umpteenth time that day, I blushed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two go to the Hikari household and get the Oblivion back while we're assessing Roxas' test results?" Cid suggested then shoved us out of the room. It was a room in my palace, and I was surprised that I have never been here before. Well, the sixth floor was always off limits...

Once we got outside, Roxas motioned for me to follow me. I held his hand and let him lead. We made sure we were walking incognito so no one would come up to me and hug me or anything. We reached(finally) a giant mansion. It had a gate and everything with it. He took out the Ultima and held it in front of the lock on the gate. A blue light emitted from the tip of his blade to the lock, and it shined, then the lock disappeared completely.

He opened the gate and walked inside. We were in a lovely garden with tons of colorful flowers, Heavenly Blue Morning Glories being the most abundant. It was a very bright and sunshine-filled place, it looked like life and light was bountiful with every step you could take. The first thing Roxas did was smile and whisper,

"I'm home."

* * *

Well, you guys know the drill. One review, then I'll post next chapter.(which I'm half-way done with! You guys are catching up! AH!)  
Let's see...hmmm... 

For confused people! Here are the events that are important(everything else either goes with the sequel((if there is one)) or is just stuff to juice up the story)

-Roxas being a machine.

-Roxas being a half-angel.

-Roxas inheriting all six wings from his mom.(This story is all about him. xD)

-The Keyblades getting scattered. (THAT is REALLY important)

-All the angels' wings/souls are in the scattered keyblades.

-Seifer having dark powers, while Roxas controls the light.

-Nami-hime loves our dear little Roxie-poxie while he can't feel for her.

That's about it, really. Nothing else is that important to _this _story...

But the _next..._


	16. Every Angel Has Their Wings

Disclaimer: My disclaimer crew ran off and found jobs with other authors...-- I feel so abandoned...Why do you think I hired the DISCLAIMER crew in the first place? Hmmm...I wonder? Also, I don't own the Angelican language I use here, all credit goes to Breta Moore.(I'm sure there's others...I just used hers because hers is awesome and it's all japanese-y...and she's a personal friend of mine and I'm sure she wouldn't mind) Oh! I don't own How to Save a Life, either. That song is so awesome...and...sad...

Thanks to Numina-Namine, babyangelwintergirl, Ellie,(just going to shorten your name. Numbers were so last year. :P Just kidding!) Chukobher, Oathkeeper, and Chibi Minomoto! And of course, the readers who decide to stay anonymous.

Yeah, Chibi Minomoto is right. There is way too much going on. But most of it's not important. Just the stuff that I keep repeating over and over.(i.e. Roxas being an angel/machine...things that I mention almost every single chapter) and stuff that I mention once or twice(i.e. Tifa, Mizu no Akashi, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo...etc.) isn't important.

The only characters that are important to this story are Sora, Kairi, Nami-hime, and Roxas. No one else makes it...besides Tifa...and Axel...(but they don't count because they're not important in _this_ story)

Does _anyone_ know who's missing from the character list? I do! I mean, I'm with you guys, no KH story can be a KH story without him! Well, technically, he's made a cameo but its so brief you guys probably didn't even notice it. (I hint _everything_ in my stories. You just have to really hide in the bushes and wait for it to pop out)

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 16: **E**very Angel Has Their Wings

(Roxas' POV)

"Home?" Naminé asked me. Not only did I consider this place my home, it also was overflowing with holy power, even more so than Mizu no Akashi. I felt strengthened and tranquil here. I wondered if Naminé felt like that.

"Yeah. This is the place where Sora and I would go when we needed that void in our lives to be filled." I said, then explained, "Our mother was gone, so neither of us had felt a mother's love. Our motherly figure lives in this home. I can't wait until you meet her, Naminé!" I couldn't contain my smile, and mine made her smile, too.

"She sounds like a wonderful person, Roxas!" She chirped, and I walked into my home for the first time in three years. I never had known them to reject me before, this side of my family always accepted me with open arms. I couldn't wait until I saw her again!

When I got inside, we were immediately greeted by many members of my family. Of course, they all kind of backed away when she came running up to me and hugged me.

"Roxas! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! We got worried!" Ashe wasn't _that_ older than me, being only 35. It sounds like a lot, but we were 19 years apart. Ashe did have a husband that I venerated and sometimes even looked up to as a second father. I just idolized this side of my family, and so did Sora.

"I'm feeling better, Ashe. I want you all to meet someone..." I looked behind me and Naminé was hiding behind me. I guess she didn't want my family to crowd her. I stepped aside and she blushed and bowed. "...Princess Tsugare Naminé...the girl that I love." I said it. Finally. Finally, I said the 'l' word with no strings attached. It felt great, but I knew it wasn't true. For the most part, anyway.

"N-Nice to meet you." She said shyly, and I was about to tell her to be open(because us Hikari were very...loving and compassionate people. That was so ironic...) but all my family hugged her and introduced themselves and the whole nine yards. I could see that Naminé was flustered and a little overwhelmed.

"Let me introduce her to you all." I said, clearing my throat so they would back off. They all got into a straight line. "Alright, first is Ashe. She's like my second mother, the woman I was telling you about." Naminé smiled politely at her and Ashe just grinned back. "Then there's her husband, Rasler." They both exchanged 'Nice to meet yous' before I continued.

-

After I had finished introducing everyone to her, everyone went and prepared the biggest meal they could. They told us we would have to wait, and neither of us minded much. Of course, Ashe stayed behind to talk to us. "Pleasure to meet you, Naminé. So, Roxas, what's the reason for coming here? And bringing your lover and not your twin? Something's up." I decided to just let the 'lover' comment go(although it had been the...what? Fifth time this week that someone made a comment like that?) and tell her the whole story.

"..." I told her everything. Not the angel or machine part, that she already knew. But I summed up everything she didn't know, such as the keyblades and my brother. "I came here because I need the Oblivion to get stronger..."

"Oh, poor Ut- um...Sora...he did that to save his girlfriend who got revived anyway..." Ashe was looking a little teary-eyed. "Well, if you want the Oblivion, we'll give it to you after our meal. We don't want you running off again." She said and smiled warmly, walking away.

"This place seems less hostile than any other place I've been...I feel like I'm holding an angel feather." Naminé sighed dreamily. "So serene and tranquil..."

"I feel like that, too. I'll show you around." She linked arms with me and I went up to the tower, the highest point in the mansion, and also it was my favorite. Once we got up there, Naminé's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets.

"The view here is so pretty!" She sighed again. "I wish time could just stop sometimes. Wouldn't it be lovely if we could stay like this forever?"

"Nothing lasts forever, Naminé." I said, but didn't want to be a raincloud so I added, "You should see the view here when the stars and the moon are out. It's beautiful. Almost as much as you are, Naminé." She stared at me like I did something wrong. "What? Is-is something on my face?" I began to feel my face for any irregularities that might make it even more uglier than it was to begin with.

"Don't change the subject, Roxas!" She shouted, and I flinched. I almost expected her to _hit_ me. That's how mad she sounded. "H-How could you say that?" Naminé bit her lip and her eyes were brimming with tears.

'_What did I say now?'_ I asked myself, and my systems were already scanning the whole situation. _Scanning...12 percent complete..._ '_Go faster!'_ I mentally screamed, but kept my cool on the outside while I was a raging fireball of a wreck on the inside. Naminé crying over me? No. No, no, no. Don't you remember when I said that whoever made her cry would pay? Yeah, well, I seriously meant _no one _would make her cry and not get away with it. Not even me.

"How could say that _nothing_ is eternal? Roxas, that _isn't_ true! You, of all people, should realize that!" She was mad. Really, mad. What to say? What to say? _'Go FASTER!'_ I mentally yelled, keeping a calm demeanor on the outside, and having a temper tantrum on the inside. Only because yelling and screaming is an illogical and slow way of dealing with things. "Well, maybe you wouldn't, because you CAN'T love!" Oh. Burn.

"There's a reason everyone wants love so badly." There the tears went. "It's because it's the closest thing to eternity that we have, and I really believe that if you love someone enough, someone, anyone...they'll hear you, and they'll make you stay together forever!" Naminé looked back up at the sky.

"It sounds stupid, especially to a person who is incapable of feeling, but those words I will never regret! Maybe the one thing I want more than that..." Naminé looked back at me and before I could brush away her tears she did it for herself. "...is getting love from you, Roxas." I was speechless. _98 percent complete..._

"I'm sorry, Naminé. I didn't know. I didn't know the thought of eternity appealed so much to you." I said, and she bopped me over the head with her fist. "Ow!" I placed my hands over my head and rubbed it. She hit hard! And she said she was weak...

"Were you just listening to ANYTHING I just said, Roxas Hikari?!?" Using the last name. Not a good sign. "Eternity doesn't appeal to me! Getting love from you does!" She took a frustrated sigh and turned away from me. "But that'll never happen..." She said meekly, probably thinking I couldn't hear her. Of course I could, but I didn't know what to say! _Scan complete. Retrieving results...1 percent complete..._ I decided not to wait for my sensors and just use my common sense.

"Naminé..." I knew what I could do! I held out my hands and calmed myself down. I just needed to recreate the image in my head...the beautiful sunset. I didn't know if I could do something like this on a large scale like I was doing now, so I cracked opened an eye to look. Perfect.

Goldenrods and saffrons splashed the pink-hued sky, right above the glowing orange orb we call 'the sun'. "It's so beautiful..." Naminé said, and she looked at me. "Roxas! You look pale!" I felt...well, you know what I mean...but I didn't feel very well. Probably because I used my light powers at such a length that I made _everyone_ see the image of the sunset. "Don't go to such lengths to please me! That's just another one of your flaws! Now, revert the sky back to the way it was and _feel_ better!"

"But Naminé..." I was clutching onto the banister to keep my balance. I couldn't keep the image up for long. "...making you happy is my goal. Just enjoy it, okay?" She didn't understand that I had to go to extreme lengths to do something drastic such as recreating the image of the sunset or...going into Final, Master, Valor or Wisdom Forms...or anything else, really. Anything that made her happy I had to really hurt myself to do.

"It is very pretty, Roxas...but don't strain yourself just for me!" Naminé said, looking back at the sunset and smiling. "...Don't create something false. Then I'll always live in a dream and when I wake up, reality'll hit me really hard." I did as she requested and the sky reverted back it's cloudy-and-sunny state. I immediately felt better.

"Something wrong?" I asked, and Naminé took a very long time to answer. When she looked at me, she had a serious face on.

"I was just thinking...of what Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo said. They said that I'm living in a dream of where you _feeling_ is actually a possibility. They said that I just love you because I'm just hanging onto that hope. When I wake up...there'll be nothing left for me to hang on anymore. I'll realize that you'll never love me and when you DO finally get reprogrammed to protect some other girl...I won't love you anymore. They told me that it was just a juvenile love and nothing more than that..." Naminé said, leaning against the banister and her arms hanging out and reaching towards the ground. "But that's just it...if this is a dream...I never want to wake up from it. And like you yourself said...nothing lasts forever. If you, a machine that cannot say anything false, is telling me that, then it must be true."

I opened my mouth, but closed it. I saw the tears glistening in her eyes. It would be best not to say anything. I just took a step toward her and drew her into a hug. She started to cry again, and I just wanted to shoot myself.

"To make it up to you...since I failed to protect you...I'll grant you one wish. It can be _anything._ _Anything_ at all." I said, hoping she didn't wish for the impossible. Even if she did, I'd find some way. I would.

"Anything?" She sniffed, and I nodded. I could see Naminé was depressed. Maybe that was why she was thinking all these morbid thoughts when I told her not to listen to those stupid triplets. When I got my hands on them...

"Yeah. It can be anything!" I reassured her, and then she sent me a crafty look.

"Well...if it can be _anything_..."

-

"Just so you know, I'm not enjoying this." I grumbled. It had been half-way through her wish when I realized(finally) that I had been duped! She was acting like that on _purpose_ just so she'd get to see me...AGH! It was so embarrassing.

"Aw, come on, Roxas. You have to admit, you make a very pretty Roxanne." Ashe giggled, petting my actually _un-spiked_ hair.(It took them hours to un-spike it, and tons of nasty hairspray) If it wasn't spiked, it looked like a short-haired girl's hair, complete with layers.

"You didn't have to lend her your make-up and _dress!_" I hissed at her, smoothing out the wrinkles of my sky blue dress. Ashe said it matched my eyes. That, and the ruby red lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, blue mascara, blush, blue _nail polish_, eyeliner and glittery lip gloss. My...uh, Ashe's blue dress had a million ruffles and TONS of red lace, the top part was incredibly glittery and I looked like I had a bust. I had some cover-up on my right shoulder to make sure no one could see my barcode. There was a red sash on me and they put a red ribbon in my now-curled hair, and I was wearing red high heels. Ashe had some clip-on earrings lying around, so I was wearing red-and-blue glittering-whenever-I-moved earrings, a couple of gold bracelets, and rings with rubies encrusted on them. The skirt-part of Ashe's dress reached my ankles. I had long evening gloves on my arms and I looked like a _complete_ and _total female._

"You have to admit, Roxas, she got you pretty good." Rasler said, laughing and he clapped me on the back. "Just think - you have to eat dinner in that! You'll _never_ live it down." I was just about to make my grande appearance, when he stopped me. "Oh! I forgot!" He took out the Mizu no Akashi(how the heck he got that, I do _not_ know, and I was too agitated to find out) and placed it around my neck. It covered my dogtag, and the blue glow of the medallion was _just _what I needed to accent my beautiful and gorgeous self. Yeah right.

"Come on, Roxas! Let's see it!" Naminé shouted from the outside. Ashe and Rasler were actually the two people who dressed me up, because she wanted to be surprised. Hey, if she can imitate my mom once, then I'll imitate a girl once. It's only fair.

"I can't **_believe_** I got duped by Naminé! I never expected she would...ugh! I'm so stupid!" I growled, but if it made her happy, I'd go prancing around as a transvestite all year long.

"I was watching the whole thing and she seemed like she really meant every word she said. I'm sure she did, Roxanne-" Rasler started, but I glared at him, making him stop.

"Rox_as." _I corrected.

"C'mon out, Rox_anne!_ We want to see how girly you are!" Yelled another member of my family, whose name isn't important right now and I couldn't distinguish the voice anyway. So, taking a deep breath, I nodded to Ashe and Rasler. They opened the doors, blocking me.

"Introducing..." Rasler started,

"Roxanne Hikari!" Ashe finished, moving to the side so I could walk down a red carpet. My family might be loving and compassionate, but they're extremely melodramatic. Everyone started to laugh. Surprisingly enough, Naminé wasn't laughing. She was looking worried. Something that dampened the light-hearted laughter. I wanted to stop and ask her what was wrong, but Ashe pushed me on when she noticed that I was about to stop.

"You have to complete all of Her Highness' wish!" She chirped, and I sighed, trudging on to the dining room. Once I sat down, Ashe made me stand up again.

"_Now_ what?" I yelled, seriously about to blow. I wasn't mad because I was a girl, I was _mad_ because I went through all the _strenuous_ hours of _sitting still_ and doing absolutely _nothing_ while Rasler and Ashe fawned over what color eyeshadow I would be wearing, and after _all_ that, even though it was Naminé's most _sincere_ wish...still wasn't happy! I wouldn't have been so mad had she been laughing too. But she wasn't laughing.

"Please don't get mad, Roxas...But Naminé doesn't seem too happy. Come here for a minute." Ashe grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room where they kept the Oblivion. It was a regular-sized room, except that it had stained glass windows which were absolutely gorgeous to look at. "Turn around." She commanded, and I did so. "Tell me if this hurts..." She pressed a spot on my back, and I winced, almost screaming, but I managed to contain myself. It hurt. A lot. I wondered if she was stabbing my back with a knife covered in alcohol. I looked back at her, and she was only placing her hand over a spot on my back.

"Yeah, it hurts..." I squeaked out, and I sounded like I had just breathed in helium for an hour or something.

"Thought so! How about this?" Ashe asked, and she pressed another spot on my back. This time, I _did_ scream, but I managed to bit my lip to keep it from going all-out. That hurt _even_ worse.

"What the hell are you doing to my back?" I yelled, and she removed her hand and looked at me with concern.

"Please tell me this doesn't hurt...if it does, you'll be in such a mess..." She practically begged me, pressing another area on my back. It didn't hurt at all, and it was a nice reprieve from the pain I had suffered seconds ago.

"That doesn't hurt at all.Why?" I asked, about to take a breath when she moved her hand over to another spot. It didn't hurt as much, but it made me squirm uncomfortably.

"Because the spots on your back that I'm touching have a special significance. They're where your wings are supposed to be. I know you have six of them, and I'm just seeing how many are taken away from you, and how many are in keyblades." She finished what she was doing(after eons) and took a deep breath. "You have one wing out of six retrieved, and when we give you the Oblivion you'll have two."

"That's nice and all, but how does this pertain to Naminé?" I asked, crossing my arms and remembering that she started the conversation by adding her name in there.

"_Roxanne,_ this dress reveals your back and makes you look totally masculine, by the way." Ashe said, and I pondered on whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

I just wanted Ashe to get the point. "What does this have to do with Naminé?"

"As a girl, I know she's depressed. I _know_ it. I can't let you know, but you should figure it out! Naminé herself _told_ me-" Ashe started and I almost glared at her, but I couldn't let myself be angry at her. She was like my mom, and I just...well, I loved her like any son would to their mother. Even though my _real_ mother's soul was around my neck...

"Tell me now. I have to know why she's depressed so I can fix it!" I said, full of determination and vigor. I didn't want her to be emo!(Imagine _her_ wearing _black)_ I knew something was wrong with her ever since her little talk with Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Naminé has been acting much differently lately, and I didn't know why!

"I can't. So-rry. If I were in her position, I'd be heartbroken if I found out someone told my lover the reason why I was depressed. She wants you to figure it out yourself. I gave you a couple of hints and I'm sure she has in her own way. But it's just up to you to piece them together." I opened my mouth to say something, but Ashe just smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck, Princess Charming." I sighed. I felt like I was stopped in time and everybody was passing me by.

"It's just up to me, huh?"

-

"Naminé, you're not eating anything. Something wrong?" I asked. I decided to myself that I would be as nice to her as possible, and optimize my voice so she'll just tell me what's wrong so I can go and fix it. That's what I'm _supposed_ to do. I can fix things that are broken, but Naminé's parents failed miserably at giving me girl-sense. I was a _complete_ and _total_ _idiot_ when it came to females.

"No...nothing..." she said, poking at her food with her fork and taking a deep sigh. When everyone finished eating, and Ashe took our plates away, Rasler nodded his head toward the room where they kept the Oblivion.

"Want to come with us?" I asked, standing up. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Sure." Even her voice seemed to droop. She sounded monotone and melancholic...it was just terrible. What could I do for her? I wasn't good at anything except for singing, really. I don't know if a song was enough to cheer her up.

"Naminé, what's your favorite thing to do in the world?" I asked her. She blinked and looked up at me.

"Favorite thing...in the...world?" Naminé repeated slowly, as if I was saying something in some foreign language she couldn't understand. "It would probably be drawing..."

"Drawing? I'll keep that in mind..." Maybe I could draw her something. I've never really tried it before, maybe I was good at it? We entered the room with Oblivion.

"I'll get it out of it's case, and then it's yours!" Rasler said, and he placed a hand over the case, "_Mekufuzutakateku, notakukaariku mimorinku modochi molu rikitekitoji katote shikurukukata fumodoshi tekirukitoku nomomeikushiari! Shikuchidoshito chimo fumodoshi katojikuta! Dotokichiku, katote zukumimorinku chirikukishi meikitoji!_"

I had NO idea as to what Rasler just said. I couldn't translate any of it, and I have a translator installed in me with every language under the sun...I'd ask him later. Oblivion glowed and it appeared in my hand. I had to re-activate it, so I did and I felt a lot more energized. Two down...four to go! And I also had to find my brother's, wherever they were.

"Rasler, what language were you speaking? And what were you saying? My sensors couldn't translate it..." I asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't really know...I was just taught that chant by the Head. He said that if a keyblade was ever in the hand of the wrong user, I just had to say those words and it'd return to the right owner." He said, and then smiled. "Just be glad I got it for you, Rox. Oh, tell Ashe and I when you're going to L.A.X. We'll go and support you guys. Good luck!" Then, he left. I stared after him. I hadn't told Ashe about Sora and all...so how did he...?

Something was _definitely_ not right. Naminé being depressed, Rasler suddenly becoming a seer...this whole thing was just a bad omen. The fact that the only language I didn't know was Angelican, and that I couldn't translate what he said proved it. Someone was trying to tell me something through Naminé and my family. Something really, really _bad._

-

"These are your test results, Roxas!" We went back to the castle after retrieving the Oblivion. Naminé opted to stay in her room a little,(because she wanted to be alone) she said she'd scream if Seifer tried to kidnap her. We also sent some guy named Kimahri to guard her room and attack anyone who looked foreign. Oh, after much embarrassment, I finally got myself de-femaleified.

_Analyzing..._ "So...you're saying that my reaction time on my right side is faster than my left, making me unable to dodge properly? Okay...and my attacks are slow, too? And my decision-making is off by thirty-five milli-seconds...alright, this isn't too bad. Overall...my performance is below-average?" I said, reading it, and looking back up at Pops, Queen Yuna, King Tidus, Selphie and Irvine(who were making out so they don't count), and Kairi.

"We decided that we're going to repair you now, then see how you fare against our next test. Naminé's being guarded so we don't need to worry about her now! What do you say?" King Tidus said, and I nodded.

"Whatever you wish, Your Majesties." I said. After all, they were my King and Queen. It would be wrong to go against their wishes and they can throw me into their dungeon.

"Rox, first ya gotta shut down yer systems. Then we're gonna operate on ya and make sure yer abilities are the best they can be." Pops said, and I did so. I shut down all my systems. I didn't even put them on stand by, I shut them off. Pops always turned them on when he was done. Well, most of the time, anyway...

_All Systems Offline..._

-

_All Systems Online..._

"Okay, Rox. How d'ya feel?" Pops asked me. I was so numb...I couldn't feel my hands or legs or anything like that. He must have numbed me before he repaired me.

"Let me check..." I did a status check. "Battle Performance has been upgraded by 10 percent...Overall Reaction Time has been increased by 3 percent...This is good, but I didn't know I needed this much improvement..."

"There's one more thing I fixed on ya. It probably won't show up on ya since-" Pops started, and then I searched and found what he fixed.

"Capacity increased by 75.426 percent...but it doesn't say for what. It could be anything, really. Capacity to hold weapons, more capacity to stuff information in my database...possibilities are endless, really." I said, and Pops sighed.

"You didn't let me finish! I increased for capacity for handling super-natural things, like making you able to wield yer wings and all. Now you're able to show all six of yer wings off to the whole world without it knocking you out." Pops said and my mouth dropped open.

"Waaaait a minute...how'd you do that?" I asked, and he pointed to the Mizu no Akashi, which was around Kairi's neck.

"Kairi generously offered to transform into Tifa and she showed me how. Of course I'm not saying it'll hurt like hell when you do decide to use yer natural wings, but your as tough as nails, kid." Pops said, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Pops...thanks, Kairi..." Then I thought, _'Thanks, Mom...'_ "So, how long did these repairs take? I'm sure it's not a walk in the park to do all that stuff."

"It took six hours. Of course, I took some time out to have a bite to eat and all but that's basically about how long it took to fix you up. You should feel a lot better, Rox. If you have any more problems, come to me." Pops said, and I nodded. He was the only one who could repair me anyway...

"I'm going to see how Naminé is..." I stated, walking outside(it felt kind of odd to be walking with numbed legs, but it didn't bother me that much since I couldn't technically _feel_ in the first place) and down the halls when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw that is was Kairi. "Kairi? What's up?"

"We need to talk...and it's urgent. More so than Naminé." She dragged me away from my destination. I wrenched my arm out of surprisingly tight grip.

"Nothing is more urgent than Naminé. What if Seifer kidnapped her? We would never know." I said, continuing my course before she grabbed my wrist so tight, I think my circulation got cut off.

"Didn't you hear me? We _need_ to talk...Don't you know what 'need' means?" Kairi asked, and I nodded. "Well, just sit tight for a minute and let me talk to you!" I sighed, and nodded. She let go of me and I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Hurry up. You've got two minutes and I set my timer." Yeah, I had a timer installed inside me. I told you that Naminé's parents didn't want to mess me up the first time, because I'm pretty sure they thought they would have no idea how to fix me.

"Ever heard of 'history repeats itself'?" She asked hastily and I nodded, "Well, history is going to repeat itself over and over until the people who history keeps on repeating stop making the same mistake they made in their past life."

"Wait a minute. Back up there." I said, stopping the timer that I saw in the left-hand corner of my vision. "So you're saying..."

"That the Roxas, Sora, and I from the legend came back and reincarnated into you, your brother, and Naminé. Of course, since the actual me was guarding the keyblades while the reincarnation was taking place, Naminé just got my body and not my soul. You know that 'other' you that you think is your machinery that can sometimes take over?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, that's actually the spirit of the guy who loved me. Somewhere along the line Fate or Time or whoever messed up, because you look like, and you have the same exact name as the Past Roxas. We'll call him P.R. and we'll call Past Sora P.S. Got it?"

I nonchalantly nodded my head, singing a song to myself. I did that when I was bored. _'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night...had I known How to Save a Life...'_

"Anyway! In one millennium, there is a fifty-percent chance that the reincarnations of the original Sora, Roxas and I will get together and fix our mistake. So, we only have one chance until the next millennium, and even then, there's either a we're-gonna-end-up-together or not chance. It all gets decides at the turn of the millennium. Pretty exciting, huh?" Kairi asked, smiling. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Maybe to you...but, uh, what exactly do _we_ have to fix? Fixing things is my specialty and all, but unless I don't know _what's_ broken, how am I going to fix anything?" This whole thing was confusing. So my machinery actually had a soul? She didn't exactly _say_ that, but she kind of did...

"I'm saying that I know _exactly_ what's going to happen from this point on because it's _exactly_ what happened _exactly _two-thousand years ago!" Kairi yelled impatiently, stamping her foot. Two-thousand years? I know in Angel/Demon years, 1,000 years equals 1 human year, but two-thousand years of _regular_ time?

"Damn. You're old." I said, not really meaning to insult her, but it came out that way. She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"I am not! I died when I was sixteen, okay?" Then, she shook her head. "Look, I need to tell you what happened and then you can find a way to fix it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure I can fix it?" I asked. She sent me a shifty glance.

"Didn't you say fixing was your specialty?" She crossed her arms and I have to admit, she got me there. I _did_ say fixing things was my specialty...

"Wait! But before we find out the problem, I have a question..."I said, and she nodded. Then I slowly pointed to myself as I said, "If _I_ have the nice guy spirit, then who has the homicidal one?"

She tilted her head and genuinely looked like she was thinking. "Well, I know that, ultimately, the reason you're a machine is so P.S. can be inside you and influence your decisions...so, then _another_ person who has machinery would have P.R.'s spirit influence his...or...her...decisions! Know of anyone?"

"The only one I can think of, that's alive, is my brother." I said, but shook my head, "But he can't be evil! He's the nicest guy I know, and he'd never kill _anyone_ intentionally!"

"But didn't his soul get taken away?" Kairi asked, and I opened my mouth, but closed it again. She was right. "Everything happens for a reason, Roxas." Wait...if his soul got taken away...and all that's left is the Homicidal Spirit...then wouldn't that mean...?

"But...but why? Why do I have to go through all this?" I asked. Kairi looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Are you retarded? Seriously?!? For a machine, you're _stupid!_" She yelled, and I blinked._ 'Way to be blunt, Kairi.'_ I thought.

"I wasn't made for this type of thing. Fighting is my forte, not people. I lack common sense..." I stated, and it was true. I was a combat weapon, not some robot-therapist who knew everything. I did know a lot, but I just knew the things that were in my database.

"No duh. If you actually had a shred of intelligence, then you'd _know_ why! Since you can't figure it out, I'll tell you. Remember what the Authority said? And then what Naminé said when she was getting her Divine Sight?" She asked, and I searched my database. _2 results found..._

"Yeah...that I'd die in the most painful way possible, and Naminé said that the most painful way to die is to not die at all. I'm sure she wanted to add 'and live a torturous life'..."I said, and she stared at me, waiting for me to figure it out. "Oh! That makes so much sense! That's why He's putting _me_ through this!"

"Exactly! Now we have-" She started, but I had another question for her. Seriously, I think Pops dropped me on the head a couple of times when I was a kid or _something,_ because I really was _not_ the brightest star in the sky.

"Before you finish, let me just ask _one_ more thing, and it'll just be _one_ more question. Then I swear I won't ask you anything else!" I said, and she sighed and shut up. "Well, actually...I have two questions...but I'll get Naminé to ask the other one...Anyway! _Why_ does this happen? _Why_ does Fate give us a chance to meet up again?" Kairi glared at me and looked like she wantedo murder me.

"You _have_ to listen to Naminé more..." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Huh? Wh-OH!"

_"__..I really believe that if you love a person enough, someone, anyone...they'll hear you, and they'll make you stay together forever!"_

"But how did you know about that? You weren't there when she said it...and I'm pretty sure you weren't in that dream..." I said. Kairi laughed.

"I know about it because I know everything."

* * *

The reincanation part was actually not originally a part of the plot. But when Numina-Namine mentioned something about reincarnation in one of her reviews, I thought to myself, _'Reincarnation...that's a good way to start off the sequel! If there is one, that is...'_

So I did. Was that confusing? Probably was. Okay, I'll explain(since Kairi and Roxas don't exactly make a dazzling duo at explaining things). Besides, I know everything they don't, even though Kairi _claims_ she knows everything:

Two-thousand years ago, P.S.(Past Sora) loved Kairi, and P.R.(Past Roxas) was jealous(or something, I can't really remember how Nami-hime told the story to Roxas) and he accepted the dark. And then...the Heartless(beings of the dark) attack! Okay, so P.S. runs to save Kairi, and he does...but then P.R. comes in and is all 'muahaha I'm evil!'(like Riku in KH1) so then he kills Kai(Kairi), and then he kills himself...and then somehow P.S. dies.(It's not important how he dies, he's just dead!)

But, P.S. and Kai loved each other _so_ much that the Towa no Shirube and Eien no Tobira(she didn't say anything about this, but they're the two who hold all the strings. Wonder why I titled this story Angels in Flight: _Towa no Shirube,_ huh?) were touched by this unbreakable bond of love. So, they decide 'Hey, why not make them come back to life as different people?'

But since that takes alot of power(not mentioned in the story) they decided to make it that every milennium, there'll be a fifty-percent chance that they'll meet up with each other and fix their mistake.(Their mistake being P.R. accepting the darkness and killing Kai, and P.S. failing to protect her and P.R., since P.R. and P.S. were brothers and all)

But how do they decide this? That's not important!(If you REALLY wanna know, just ask) So, a mistake was made(the Towa no Shirube must not be fond of Roxie-poxie because he killed her) when they were reincarnated. Roxas, who has the body/name of P.R. got P.S.'s soul,(but P.S.'s soul in not actually active within him, it's like his conscious, same goes with Sora and P.R.), and since Kai was guarding the keyblades, Nami-hime just got her body and not soul, and we now know that P.S. got P.R.'s soul! And Kai came back in Umiri's body because she's a ghost and ghosts are cool like that. Once you have that stuff down, you're set. That's the plot! The climax. That's it. I just need to make this to 26 and I'll see how many reviews I get. I can end this one of two ways. One is the incredibluy sad-omg-I-Can't-believe-you-killed-him-off-when-it-defies-all-odds ending, and the other is the yay-there's-a-sequel ending...or beginning. Depends on if the glass is half full or half empty.

Does that make more sense? No? Yes? Kinda? Not really?


	17. Darkness

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.

Thanks to Numina-Namine(you're right, you know? About the climax thing. Hehe. Also...-wonders- Where's Riku? Hmmm...I wonder...-evil laugh- We all need our daily dose of Riku, though I wish he was over-the-counter. Hahaha...anyway...they decide it by making all the Aeons(Relics) to play Kagome Kagome and 'it' is Towa no Shirube and if she guesses correctly, that's it! But they only try once) Chukobher(yes, very confusing. But in order for the sequel I have to set everything up like this...darn! I can't wait...-cries-), Koto-sama, Chibi Minomoto, Oathkeepera, Ellie, jennyz XxkunoichiXkh2fanxX...

Some of you are right...some of you aren't...you know, speculations make the world go round! But darn, some of your speculations are really good...I wish I could use them all...but the only thing I'm saying is that I'm saving our favorite un-mentioned characters for the best part...That's all you're getting out of me, I SWEAR. 'Kay? 'Kay.

And...-laugh- I guess you're right about the Roxiri. Hey, pure concentrated fluff is _not _my forté so I have to spice things up a little, eh? Also...no offense to emos and transvestites. Roxas is just being a little fickle because he's in pain seeing Naminé depressed and he knows he can do. Absolutely. Nothing. About. It! -friendly smile-

Kami-sama: Authority

**Bold Text**(In Naminé's POV): Echoes of what she's saying going on inside her head.

**_Bold and Italicized Text(In Naminé's POV):_** Phrases she's hearing inside her head.

I put that key there...so you don't get confused!...Sorry for the shiznickly-huge chapter! -smile-

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 17: **D**arkness...

(Roxas' POV)

"No one knows _everything,_ Kairi. Get real." I said absent-mindedly, starting to walk towards Naminé's room. She followed me.

"But _I_ do! Why do you think they let me guard those troublesome keyblades in the first place? Because I was an extra ghost just lying around? Yeah, probably. But! I know a lot of things _you_ don't." She said. I shook my head slightly.

"Try me. Ask me anything." I said, looking down a hallway, and then another one. I decided to go down the right hallway.

"Oookkkkaaayyy...what's the meaning of life?" She asked. I hesitated. Meaning of life? "Huh? Huuuh?"

"Do you know?" I countered, not about to tell her that I didn't know anything about some meaning of life. She hesitated for a minute before thinking.

"Ummmm...Next question!" Exactly. No one knows the meaning of life. "How many Aeons are there?" Aeons? Oh right. The spirits of the relics. My systems didn't know that question, but _I_ did. I learned back in school.(Yeah, I did go to school, but I only stayed in it until third grade. I dropped out because I knew everything due to my database)

"Let's see...Towa no Shirube is one..." I mumbled, trying to remember what I had learned. I didn't exactly have a photographic memory.(As you all can _clearly_ see. If it wasn't for me being a machine, I think I'd still be in third grade)

"And their _real_names, too!" Kairi chirped, and I was in such deep thought that I didn't hear her say my name. And she said my name because I was about to smack into a wall. Of course, me being the klutz that I originally was, I crashed into it and fell on the floor. I didn't accept her hand when she offered it to me and stood up on my own.

"Towa no Shirube is Shiva...Byakuya is Yunalesca..." I rubbed my forehead, where the wall had mostly impacted. I didn't smash my face into the wall. Lucky for me, or else I would have blood dripping all over and it wouldn't be pretty. "...Shizukana Yoru ni is the Magus Sisters..." How many more WERE there? I didn't really even know.

"Oh! Eien no Tobira is Bahamut..." I said, vividly remembering(like it was yesterday) when I fought and killed him. Aeons are eternal(as eternal can get) so they keep on coming back, I knew that much. "He was extremely tough...Kojou no Hachimenreirou is Ifrit..." What other Kingdoms were there? I mentioned the relics of Tsugare, Byakuya, and Destiny...oh! Radiant Gardens. Completely forgot that place. "Hanazono no Sora is Valefor..."

"Four more! You got Towa no Shirube, Byakuya, Shizukana Yoru ni, Eien no Tobira, Kojou no Hachimenreirou, Hanazono no Sora..." She said, and we reached stairs. Up or down? I went up the stairs, and she followed me.

"Oh! Tenkuukaikatsu is Yojimbo...who am I missing? I think I mentioned all of them!" I asked, deciding to use my sensors to locate Naminé's room. Once I did, I began my 'journey'.

"Couple more..." Kairi shook her head. I pondered for a moment, but didn't stop moving.

"Tsuki no Kage! That's the one! That's Ixion. Two more, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Two more...who am I missing?" I asked for the umpteenth time. Kairi held up two fingers. "Yeah, I know...but can't you give me any hints?" She smiled and pointed at my heart. "...Me? I'm not an aeon!"

"You know someone who is." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. I already mentioned Yunalesca...and it couldn't be my brother, or my father. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I was actually an Aeon, too. Might as well throw that in my genes as well, right?

"You know what? I don't know everything. I give up. Tell me." We were almost reaching her room. I could see that blue-skinned guy standing in front of her door. A wave of relief swept through me. Thank Authority Naminé wasn't harmed...

"There's the Hikarini Naritai, Anima. And the Mizu no Akashi, Tifa!" Kairi finished. I stopped and looked at her.

"So...my mom's an aeon now?" I asked, but Kairi shrugged. She seemed unsure of the information that she just relayed to me.

"I guess you could say that, since she inhabits the Mizu no Akashi. But no one can actually summon her, per se, so she's more like a semi-aeon. Besides, she controls an element like every other aeon. Obviously, it's water."(Heh, how ironic! My mother controlling my weakness. Go figure) She said, and we reached the door. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Telling this all to Naminé would be difficult. Kimahri(or whatever his name was) noticed us and looked me up and down.

"Identification?" He asked blankly. Identification? Me looking like me wasn't enough? I wouldn't show him my dogtag or my barcode. Both were way too personal and I didn't even feel comfortable showing it to Naminé. I just hated who I was...who I've become...

"I'm not Seifer. You can let me in." I said, and Kairi nodded. But Kimahri shook his head.

"Might be disguise." Well, this guy obviously didn't speak English well. "Must prove." I looked at Kairi, and she looked back at me. I thought fast.

"Hey look!" I yelled, pointing down a random hallway, "A distraction!" Kimahri bought it and ran and looked down the hallway. I opened the door to her room quietly and we both snuck in as stealthily(as stealthily as a Ghost and a piece of metal can go into a room, anyway) as we had opened the door. Naminé was sitting on her bed and drawing, assorted colored pencils lying on the bedspread. "Naminé?" She didn't hear me, so I repeated her name. Still nothing. She was drawing as if she were in a trance. Kairi and I exchanged glances. "You try." I whispered. She nodded.

"Hiya Naminé! Guess who came to check up on you?" She asked, her voice full of spirit and enthusiasm. "Okay, you wanna guess? Alright, well, his name is an anagram of Sora with an 'x' added..." Nothing. Kairi waited for a moment of awkward silence. It wasn't really silence, unless you didn't count the sound of pencil hitting paper. "Since you don't wanna guess, I'll just tell you! Ittttt's Roxas!" She said.

"Naminé, don't you want to see me?" I asked, making my voice a little louder. Maybe she was going deaf and couldn't hear us.

"Not really." She spoke, and then glanced at me and returned to her drawing, shaking her head slightly. "I wanted to be alone."

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my head. That was awkward. "I was just checking on you to see if you were okay. You know, since Seifer might have-" She didn't look back up at us. She just continued drawing as she cut me off in mid-sentence.

"It wasn't necessary. I can handle myself. I have the Storm Sword." As if to prove it to me, the sword appeared next to her. Not in her hands, but next to her. Then, once she somehow knew I acknowledged the fact she had a weapon, she made it disappear. "You can leave now, I'm fine."

"I-I wanted to see what you were drawing." I shrugged at Kairi who gave me a look. Anything to get her to stop drawing and look at me.

"..." Naminé paused for a moment. She didn't look up, but she paused. Hey, that was good enough for me! "It's...it's not good at all. You won't like it."

"How do you know, Naminé? You can't read my mind." I replied, going over to her and looking at what she was drawing. She closed her book so I could only catch a glimpse, and it wasn't enough for me to register the information.

"But I can read your memories and that's the same thing, right?" She asked, then sighed. "_What_ do you want from me, Roxas?"

"I just want to be near you, that's all. Nothing wrong with that, is there, Naminé? You're supposed to be close to the people you love." I said, and she shook her head. But she still didn't look at me! You'd think I had malaria or something.

"But you don't love me. You just want to protect me." I realized that Kairi had left the room. Great. There goes my support. After all, wouldn't a girl know what another girl was thinking? She could have at least given me a _hint_ or something, considering I fail miserably when it comes to the opposite sex! Or...maybe...her leaving _was_ the hint?

"Technically, Naminé, I don't want anything. And no, I wasn't made to protect you. I'm a weapon, remember. Not a bullet-proof vest." I decided to be just as difficult as her. She didn't say anything to that. "Well...I'm that too..." I mumbled. I wasn't exactly bullet-proof, but I could, approximately, lose 5.5 liters of blood and can still be standing. I can lose 5.6 liters of blood before I collapse. But if I let my machinery take over, I can go on. Just for reference, the human body holds 5.6 liters of blood. For those of you who are wondering, I said _'can'_, not 'always'.

"I'm...sorry." Naminé sighed, and I frowned. _She_ was sorry? What for? As if she really could read my mind, she answered, "I'm just sorry for everything I have to put you through. You're a weapon, so the only you thing you feel is the lust for battle and killing and stuff. You were made for war. Even though you won't admit, I'm sure you'd rather be lopping some guy's head off and savoring victory than being with a girl who's hopelessly in love." I had to admit, she was right. I couldn't help it, though. I'm a weapon. It's what I was made for, it's what I'm supposed to do.

"You're right. But unlike every other Nobody, I don't like to kill people. Because I'm half-angel. I have two sides that are complete opposites. One wants to love and be compassionate and kind and save lives, and the other wants to kill and hurt people and lusts blood." That was something odd about me. Angels are supposed to be saviors to the people of the world, and weapons are supposed to act as grim reapers, taking people's lives. I feel like I contradict myself everyday. I could've killed that Kimahri guy and save Kairi and I all the trouble, but instead I distracted him.

"I love you just the way you are, Roxas." Naminé said after seeming to contemplate something, then opened her sketchpad and flipped to the page where she had been drawing. "This is what I drew." I took it and looked at it for a very long time.(Well, it seemed like that to me, but it was actually only a minute or so)

It was me, with two wings,(and two keyblades) standing protectively in front of her. There was a ghost-like Sora floating above me and seemed to be glaring at Seifer, who was holding out a gunblade to us. There was a ghost-like white-haired guy with aquamarine eyes floating above Seifer with his arms crossed. Axel(who would've guessed it?) was standing beside me with his chakrams out and fire surrounding them. Another ghost-like redhead who looked exactly like him(without the spikes in his red hair) was floating above him and was glaring down the white-haired guy.

In the back of it all, was Kairi, with her hands over her mouth like she was shocked. All in all, it was a very detailed drawing. "I drew another one just like it...but I wonder what it means? I didn't even realize I was drawing it."

"Hey, Naminé, are you alright? You've been acting a little strange lately." I handed it back to her. "Can you tell me EXACTLY how you feel? Maybe I can recognize your feelings as symptoms of something."

"I don't know...I don't know what to feel anymore..." She said, sighing and placing her hand on her forehead. "I just feel like a failure at everything. I feel so...unwanted, I guess. It's not your fault, Roxas, but I just love you so much and I don't get anything back in return. I mean, I don't mind it at all, but it just makes me jealous of Umi-uh, Kairi and U...ah, Sora. Everyone else who has love and is loved back...I'm jealous of that too. I think I'm turning a little selfish..."

I was about to say something, when a puff of black smoke just randomly appeared in the middle of the room. I thought it was Seifer making a flashy entrance, so I scooped her up and held her as tight as I could. Instead of Seifer was some girl wearing all black. She looked like some sort of ninja. The ninja-esque girl had lavender hair which matched her outfit nicely and really intensifying sea foam green eyes.

"Are you the Roxas that's..." She took out a piece of paper, "an angel and a weapon and a bodyguard and a boyfriend and a twin and a...huh. Can't read this smudged word! Anyway. You're that Roxas who's a bunch of things, right?"

"Um...who are you?" I decided that this girl was definitely NOT Seifer. I set Naminé down but slid my arm around her waist just in case Seifer decided to trick us by going transvestite.(Hey, he was emo for a long period of time and emo is one step below transvestite)

"I am the Great Anonymous Ninja Sakura!" She pointed to herself proudly and grinned. Naminé and I exchanged glances.

"Why do they call you anonymous?" I asked, "You just told us your name." Great Anonymous Ninja Sakura slapped her forehead and stomped her foot.

"Ugh! I can't believe I revealed my name AGAIN! Okay, you got me. I'm an Apprentice Ninja. But...don't tell Fran-dono I messed up, alright? She's the leader of A.N.O.N., otherwise known as Anonymous Ninjas Occupy Nothing. So...you can call me Anonymous-Sakura, alright?" Anonymous-Sakura said, and we nodded.

"But what do you want me for? And...how do you know all those things about me?" I asked, a little weirded out. Did word get out already? If so, I would've thought more people would be crowding around me and asking me if they were going to heaven or if they were going to die tomorrow or when the apocalypse was or any of those questions they think I know, and I could find out, but wouldn't want to answer anyway!

"I'm a Ninja, duh! Ninjas are supposed to do spy around and seek new recruits! Well, I was spying on you and I heard everything you are so I thought 'Hey! He's everything so why not make him a ninja, too?'." Anonymous-Sakura said. Well, she did have a point there. I mean, I was human, angel, machine...I wouldn't be surprised if I was half-carrot at this point.

"No thanks." I tried to politely decline her offer. I wasn't exactly the most stealthiest person in the world. Probably because I'm heavy(due to the metal and machinery that's in my body) and if you listen closely in total silence, you can actually hear my mechanics moving around.

"Well...I have this thing! I don't know what it is, but it looked real shiney so I thought I might use it for a bartering item! Look, see!" Anonymous-Sakura held out a hand and this keyblade appeared! I guess I HAD to be a ninja now. I needed that keyblade. Maybe not me or my brother, but someone at Mizu no Akashi needed it.

"Can I have it?" I asked. Maybe she would be dumb enough to let me have it and I would activate it before she realized her folly. She shrugged.

"Depends. Do you wanna be a ninja?" No. I didn't want to be a ninja! But I knew she would never let me have the stupid key if I didn't want to be a ninja!

"Not really. But I have to get that keyblade at all costs! Is there any other way I can get it? Like maybe...I don't know..." What could I give her? Maybe Anonymous-Sakura needed some weapons? "I can give you a gun or cannon or something..."

"Well...I was always a bit handy with machines. If you let me see what makes you tick I'll give you this shiney giant key-thing here as a participation prize! Deal?" It was much better than being a ninja. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't let her screw me up, alright?" I whispered in Naminé's ear. She nodded as a screwdriver appeared in Anonymous-Sakura's hand.

"Ooookay! You might wanna de-activate yourself or something. Believe me, I'm a genius when it comes to mechanics!" She seemed a little too eager to pick me apart. Naminé has already moved her art supplies from her bed(when had she done that?) and I assumed that's the place where I would die-I mean, get operated on! So I let go of her and laid back, not shutting off my systems but just putting them on stand-by, so I'd snap awake if my sensors sensed anything odd. I didn't trust this 'Anonymous-Sakura'. I mean, what if she was lying and was Seifer in disguise and kidnapped Naminé?

Yeah, yeah, call me paranoid for believing that but never say never because you never know.

-

"You're dooone!" Anonymous-Sakura shouted in glee. I sat up and my systems revived from their stand-by mode. "I made some slight modifications so I hope you like it!" I ran a system check on myself. I seemed to be all in order. "Oh yeah...you know what these things do, right?" The keyblade appeared in her hand and I nodded."Well...I feel like this shiney key talks to me. I can hear it's voice in my head...it's saying...'I am the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade. Thank you, Princess of Heart, for retrieving me, but I need to get back where I belong.' Pretty enigmatic, riiiight?" Anonymous-Sakura shrugged and held it out to me. "Here you go!"

"So...you're a Princess of Heart? Interesting." I took the keyblade and activated it. It wasn't my wing, but somebody else's. "Well, thank you very much, Anonymous-Sakura."

"Ummm...okay...well, if you ever need to see me for whatever reason, just call for the A.N.O.N., okay? 'Cause remember, ninjas are always watching you!" With a puff of black smoke, she disappeared.

"Okay..." I said slowly, "That was very...random...and not to mention pretty odd." Naminé nodded her head.

"But remember what she said about the Mysterious Abyss talking to her? Maybe it told her to come to you when she found it, so she did. I'm not too sure, I was only a Princess of Heart very briefly." She suggested, shrugging.

"Hey Naminé...I have to tell you something..." I was ready to break the news to her. And for those of you who need a news flash, NO I am NOT pregnant and NO I am NOT an action figure with batteries that are sold separately...and...NO I'm not going to say I have some fatal disease! I am perfectly fine in health, I might add.

"No." She commanded, hopping back on her bed and taking her colored pencils and starting to draw again. Back to depressed mode.

"B-But...it's important!" I couldn't go against a command made by her. I just had to convince her that she needed to know what I was going to say! Because she did kind of need to know it and last time she was not very happy when I kept her in the dark.

"It's just going to make me more confused. I don't want any confusions right now. I like simplicity." She stated, and to further emphasize her statement, her tone of voice became lighter. "I hope you don't mind, Roxas...I trust you in whatever decision you make and the less I know, the better."

"Why do you say that? Knowledge is power." I hopped on the bed beside her and watched one of her amazing masterpieces in work. "At least, that's what Pops always told me anyway."

"I don't want to know anything else anymore. I'm fine with my current level of knowledge that I have." She said, and then sighed. "I'm being difficult again, aren't I? I can't help it...I just feel so..."

"You're not being difficult at all, Naminé. I'm actually glad you're being selfish and depressed. It's not normal for a human to feel happy all the time. Everybody gets low at one point in there life." I said, and I thought it was true. I mean, the only people who are all happy-go-lucky ALL THE TIME are either the people who have problems, or Sora. "You feel so what?"

"I just feel like I wanna scream my heart out and then cry until nothing is left. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't even feel like I know myself anymore." She sounded lost, like she was a carelessly discarded piece of a jigsaw puzzle. I knew what that was like, to feel like you didn't even know who you were. It was terrible. But I remember was that all I wanted was for someone to understand and just tell me everything was going to be okay no matter what.

So I did just that. I hugged her close to me and I stroked her hair, whispering, "Everything's going to be okay, Naminé. I understand what you're going through. Anything you have to say, you can always tell me. You can always come to me to say anything, I'll listen." When she took a deep breath I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Thank you...thank you so much, Roxas." It was bad to lose your sense of self. Really bad. It just felt terrible, like you were in the middle of a crossroads and four people were shouting four different names at you, and none of them were the one that you were accustomed to, yet the people were all people you truly knew.

"Hey Naminé, is there a reason why you like to draw so much?" I asked, though it was really out-of-the-blue. I just wanted to get her mind off the subject so she wouldn't be depressed anymore.

"I don't know if you knew or not...but yes, there is, actually, a reason why I draw so much. Not because I'm good at it, it was just luck that I was but only because I can't do anything else besides from read, and I've already read every book in the library so it's gotten quite boring." She said.

"Why don't you write? Writing is tons of fun!" I said, though my brother and I have only tried it once. Actually, we didn't even understand the concept of 'story' back when we tried to write one, we just jumbled together a string of sophisticated-sounding words that made no sense when you knew all their meanings. "Well...it's fun I-"

"That's just it. I _can't_ write. I'm dysgraphic." She stated and broke off our hug. I looked up the definition of dysgraphia and my mouth formed an oval.

"But you can draw! That's a fine motor skill, isn't it?" I asked. I would never expect Naminé to have a mental disability such as something so trivial as that. I was just glad she didn't have bipolar or manic-depressive disorder or something life threatening.

"Nope, it's not. Ever wonder why I don't wear laced shoes?" She smiled, and giggled, "It's because I can't tie shoes!" True, Naminé normally wore sandals or the occasional high heels.

"So...you feel pain when you write?" I wondered, the symptoms showing up on my 'monitor' or my eyes. I don't see things like a normal person would. I'm slightly colorblind, if you will. Everything I see is dulled in color, but the reason is that it's my screen I see all my data with. Usually, all my data appears in my left eye, while I see and perceive things normally in my right eye. There are some cases when my vision is obscured when I look up information, but that's not totally important.

"You're not supposed to? I thought it was normal.." Naminé sighed, then stood up and stretched. "Well, let's not dwell on weaknesses, okay? So-" she was cut off by a call of distress from the outside of the room. Kairi burst in and started to pace. "What's up, Kairi?"

"I can't decide! I just _can't_! I mean, Roxas has his soul, but Sora is just _much_ cuter than him and I've never met the actual HIM before and I don't what his personality is really like but-UGH! This is so mentally challenged! I can't decide!!!!" She whined.

"Decide what?" Naminé asked, and Kairi took a deep breath.

"You see, I'm in quite a predicament. You see, Roxas has the soul of my love, but Sora has the name AND looks of the old Sora! And on top of that, the person who originally inhabited this body loves him, too! Now I'm stuck between you two!" She said in one breath.

"First off, I'm cuter than Sora." I decided to just get that out in the open. Kairi rolled her eyes, but Naminé nodded in agreement. "Secondly, I seriously don't think you want to be under Naminé's bad side. If she has a grudge on you...don't get me started."

"It's true! Roxas is _mine_ and _mine_ only. The only way he can be _yours_ is if you ask _me_ for him and I will say no. Or, you can drag him to some market and use those scanners to find out how much he costs, because I'm sure he actually has a price and buy him and even then, I will buy him back because he is _mine_ and _mine_ alone." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, _you're_ sure possessive. Or are you just saying that because you couldn't get him back if I stole him from you and you're afraid I will." Kairi said, starting to stare at me which made me very uncomfortable. Naminé noticed this and once her ex-sister(you could say) started to walk towards me, that's where she blew up.

I have no idea where the HELL what she did next came from, but I thanked all higher powers in Heaven for her inspiration. Because she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. Yeah, yeah, big deal you might say...but then _she_ initiated what one might call a 'French Kiss'. I mean, you know, I never expected for it to go...that far... Once she started, however,(we had to ignore Kairi's 'oooohh...Is THAT what kissing is supposed to look like?' I took over from there. But you know...

...Now I loved jealousy! If this is what it did to girls, I hope Naminé would get jealous more often! Anyway, after we shared our Kiss of Passion, Kairi was staring at us with a gaping mouth. "Wow. I gotta try that sometime! I think I'll try it with your brother, though, I couldn't imagine kissing _you!_ Hehehe, no offense! ♥"

"You've never kissed P.S. before?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"But we hugged several times and he always protected me from that nasty brother of his! I guess that counts." She shrugged. Naminé started to giggle. "What? Something funny?"

"Not really, I was just thinking about something!" Kairi prodded her on, and Naminé smiled. "I just learned what they mean when they say 'You kiss like an angel'. You _have_ to tell me if Sora is a good kisser or not, okay?"

"Wait...You know, right?" Kairi asked. Naminé looked at me.

"Is that -" She started and I nodded. She looked back at Kairi. "Yep, I know all about it!" I blinked. How did she know? If she's psychic, I will stab myself right here right now with Oblivion and I am not even kidding. If she could read my mind after all this time...

"Wait - that's impossible! I never told you!" I blurted out my thoughts. Naminé laughed again and smiled.

"You're so forgetful, Roxas!" _'Great',_ I thought numbly, _'Naminé noticed too. First Kairi, now her. What's next? The whole female population?' _"Don't you remember? I can read your memories! When I kissed you - I feel kind of bad about it - I looked into your memories and I know everything you and Kairi said to each other. So I know the whole story." She smiled. Naminé was right. The one thing about her I had forgotten. Me, the person who knew her better than anyone else.(After all, I was the only one who remembered her 'real' life and not the false one she created for herself)

"Okay, good! You know. Alright, now, here's how I remember it: First thing, I started to get these really weird thoughts that were actually premonitions, and then I started to hear a beautiful chime in my head. I thought I was schizophrenic so I became depressed for awhile. Three weeks and four days later, _it_ happened. But I think step one has already begun because you, Roxas, told me that Naminé was acting strange. But there's only one person who can tell us what's going on." Kairi and I both looked at Naminé as she stared at the ground.

"Well...I..."

-

_(Naminé's _POV)

"Well...I..." A chiming noise? I haven't heard that yet. I just felt like...like a piece of Talc! That Kairi was the main mineral, and I was just a shredding of it. They're _supposed_ to love each other...Sora and Kairi. And Roxas has Past Sora's soul... "I..." they were both _staring _at me. _Together_.

I wasn't jealous, really. I just kissed Roxas so I could sample his memories. I just wondered what affinity he had with _me_ when **_Sora_** is supposed to love _her._ Roxas isn't supposed to love me! I'm not even _supposed_ to be here! Kairi never had a sibling that fell in love with Past Roxas! "I feel like..." Should I even tell them? Did they even _care?_

_Where am I getting these thoughts from?_

I didn't know the answer to my own question. I was just so frustrated right now! "...It's not like you two care. You, Kairi, are just concerned about Roxas' well-being so that you and _your_ love can live together, and you're concerned about me because I'm the only one who can make it happen."

"Huh? I-I-It's not like that, Naminé! You and Roxas...you both are supposed to be together! I have his brother!" She said. Always upbeat and cheery.

"Just like..." I started, but then shook my head. No, I wouldn't drag my dead sister into his!

**Just like...**

My eyes widened. I just heard my own voice echo inside my head? "Kairi, did you also hear a voice inside your head?"

**Naminé, did you also hear a voice inside your head?**

"No...I didn't. I hear a chime, though! We're probably different though." She shrugged, and smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, **Kairi,** everything okay?" Roxas asked. I stared at him and frowned.

"Did you just call me _Kairi?_" I asked, enraged.

**Did you just call me Naminé?_ Sora, is something wrong with you?_**

"N-No...I called you by your name. Are you sure you're fine, **Kairi?"** He asked again, placing a hand on my shoulder which I violently slapped away and I glared at him venomously. Who did he thing he was, calling me by Kairi's name? I had no time to ponder however, because then those voices took the chance to attack. I squeezed my eyes shut, fell on my knees, and clamped my hands over my ears.

_**I'm not Sora, I'm-**_

_**So you're stealing them for her?**_

_**Her soul's locked in here.**_

_**I'm just going to take back what's mine...**_

The last voice I heard was particularly loud, and I think I said it along with the voice in my head. "**_Are you that angel that saved me?_**"

I heard a bell chime.

-

"Naminé..." I opened my eyes, and looked up. Just as I expected. Roxas' concerned sky-blue eyes, staring right back at me. The first thing I noticed was that there was cuts all over his face.

"Roxas...you're bleeding..." I lifted my hands(to make sure that this wasn't my imagination) when I noticed him wince, and I also felt...I looked down. My hands were wrapped around the hilt of the Storm Sword, which was sticking right through his stomach. I tried to back away, but he had his arms wrapped around me and he was holding me _tight._

"Are you...okay?" He asked, not letting go of me. What had happened? It wasn't like _I_ had some program to go berserk, either...I wasn't even a machine! I was completely and absolutely mortified that I had gone and hurt Roxas.

"I'm...sorry." I immediately took the Storm Sword out of him and made it disappear. "I was just...so scared..."

"Scared? Of what, Naminé?" He asked and I almost cried. His voice had cracked. It didn't possess that angelic quality he usually carried his tone of voice with.

"I was scared that you would forget me and go after Kairi since you possess the spirit of her love...I thought that Past Sora's spirit might take you over and just reject me." He opened his mouth to say something, but I placed my index finger over his mouth to silence him. "I didn't hurt your voice, did I? You sound more...human. Oh! And, Roxas, you can let go of me now." He did so, and I immediately pushed him on my bed. "Lay down, I'm going to treat your wounds." He obeyed and I went over to my closest and rummaged through it, looking for anything that would substitute for bandages.

"N-Naminé...I think the same thing's happening to you, but with that...alter ego of yours." Kairi appeared beside me, helping me looking for some First Aid stuff.

"Alter ego?" I repeated. "I don't remember anything...I just heard some people talking inside my head saying things that didn't really make any sense. I can't believe I attacked him..." I whispered, not wanting Roxas to hear what we were conversing.

"Well, first thing, you asked if Roxas was the angel that saved you. Then your eyes turned this eerie soulless grey...it looked like you were just an empty shell. Then that sword appeared in your hand and you attacked him multiple times, each time you said, 'If you weren't alive, this wouldn't have happened to me! It's all your fault!'" she said, and I frowned. I really...I really said that? "That's not all, though! You also said a bunch of really cruel things and then stabbed him. Of course, Roxas held onto you when you did so and it took you awhile for...well...you to revert back to normal."

"..." I didn't say anything as I found an old cloak that I could rip up to make for bandages. I ripped it up with much difficulty and then stood up, Kairi carrying half of the bundle and I was carrying the other half.

"Naminé... you shouldn't hurt him like that." she suddenly said in a low voice to me. I blinked. What was she talking about...? "Just because he can't piece two and two together doesn't mean you should take advantage of that..."

"What are you talking about...?" I asked. Did she...did she _know?_ But...but _how?_ Kairi shook her head.

"You know. Don't you remember what Roxas said to you? 'I'm not allowed to show that scene to anyone', and yet you _still_ want to retrieve that memory? You know, the Authority won't take it out on you, Kami-sama'll hurt Roxas instead because the Authority knows he can get away with it because Kami-sama hates him. Roxas'll never blame you for anything, and you're just using that so you can get your fill of curiosity! _That's_ why you heard those voices, because you tried to take his memory of that incident! Though the alter ego thing...I don't know why that happened..." She said, then added loudly, "I can't believe you'd do something to hurt him like that!"

"Hmm? Hurt who?" Roxas asked, and I bit my lip. He sounded human, just like I feared. He always sounded so angelic and pure and just...beautiful. Divine, even! More so than Sephiroth or his sons or anyone else I knew. Kairi glared at me. She knew. I couldn't take this! I knew I shouldn't have done that...and I _knew_, I just _knew,_ that Roxas would hate me forever and ever if he found out I tried to open _that _memory...I think he _will _hate me for not respecting his wish...especially since I didn't even do it on accident.

I decided right there and then that I would rather disappear then have Roxas hate me. After all, it was my fault in the first place and I didn't want him to get hurt. He would be better off without me.. How would I make myself disappear? I thought for a moment...and came up with it! "I'm sorry, Roxas! Please don't follow me!" I dropped the make-shift bandages and dashed out of the room. I ran as far and fast as I could. When I heard Roxas' footsteps behind me, I knew he would catch up to me in no time. I went into the closest room I found and locked the door and slid down it, out of breath.

"N-Naminé! What's wrong? Why...why do you keep running away from me?!?" He asked, pounding his fist on the door. I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I heard him sigh as he slid down the door as well. If there was no door separating us, we would be back-to-back.

"I figured it would be best for everyone if we just stayed away from each other. You have Kairi now. I mean, she loves your soul...and you can't love either of us so why not pick the girl that you're _supposed_ to be with? Besides, Roxas..." I sighed, forcing myself not to cry. It hurt whenever I heard his voice that way. He sounded weak and powerless...he just sounded mortal. I don't know why I loved his regular voice so much...but I guess that's the only peaceful thing about him, really. I'm sure if he went on a battlefield with his wings and halo and everything and started to sing, everyone would make peace with each other. I bet they would never guess he was actually a machine designed to kill.

"Hmm?" He silently asked me to continue.

"Your voice, Roxas...I don't know if you noticed it, but your voice...something happened to it! I don't know what did, but it lost that gorgeous quality it used to possess." I explained. He sighed. We just stayed there like that, for who knows how long? "I think you should go..."

"Why do you think that? I want to be close to you, Naminé, but this is as close as I can go without unlocking the door. I know you wouldn't like me to do that so I'm not going to." He said, and he sounded crestfallen.

"If you know what I did, you'd hate me forever, Roxas!" I mumbled, hoping he couldn't hear me. But his reply told me otherwise.

"...What did you do, Naminé? I'd never, ever hate you for anything. Everyone makes mistakes. Even if you wanted to kill me, I'd understand that, too. I'm a monster. Who wouldn't want me dead or dysfunctional? Or if you wanted to run away with Seifer and marry him...I wouldn't hate you for that, either. Sure, I'd probably hate _myself_ but I wouldn't blame you for anything." He said. Kairi was right...I was using his unconditional love for me...no, he didn't love, did he?

"No! I'm sick and tired of this!" I yelled on that thought. "Who the heck do they think they are, waltzing in on your life and telling you that you can't feel? Who decides that if you don't have a physical heart, you can't love? Who decides that because you don't feel regret for your actions, you don't have a conscious? Well, you know what I think, Roxas? I think that they're all just jealous because even though you're stupid, you're the most kindest and _pure-hearted_ person in the world!"

"Does that mean I can unlock this door?" He asked, his voice hopeful and I smiled. His voice...it changed! It was all sweet and virtuous again! Deciding that he was right, I nodded.

"Yeah, Roxas, you can open this door."

-

_(Third Person POV)_

"What? What did you just say?" Seifer was pacing back and forth in a carpeted room that was gray and incredibly dreary looking. He was glaring down this poor little Heartless that could talk(heh, fancy that?).

"I s-said, L-L-Lord Seifer, sir...that the darkness you manifested inside of that platinum blonde d-didn't have an effect o-on the angel...h-he still went after h-her..." The demon said shakily. Seifer clenched his fist.

"After I used _all_ that power to make the darkness inside of her attack him? What WILL he hate her for? I need a time when Roxas isn't around Naminé so that I can take her...but they're around each other all the time!" He said, un-clenching and clenching his fists repeatedly. "I guess the only way to do things around here is to do them yourself!"

"Y-Yes, L-Lord S-S-Seifer..." The demon squeaked, backing away before Seifer grabbed one of the demon's wings.

"You! You're going to help me separate them. If you do a good job, I just might give you some of my control over darkness. " He said, and the demon nodded excitingly. Of course, Seifer wasn't _really_ planning on doing that, he would just kill the poor thing if he got Naminé or not. Using his powers, he created an image of what was going on with Naminé and Roxas. But since his powers are technically the opposite of what Roxas' are, the image came out inverted.

"Perfect...it'll take Roxas a couple of seconds to unlock that door, anyway. He was always a little slow. But this is the perfect opportunity to take her! Entourage, let's go!" Seifer grinned maliciously, grabbing the poor demon along with him and disappearing in a portal of darkness.

* * *

Okay, I'll be gone(to the U.S.A!) for four days, so don't expect the next chapter for awhile...ALSO! Guys, I can make a bonus chapter! You know, an extremely fluffy chapter that doesn't really have anything to do with the plot but is so fun to read? Yeah, I wanna make one of those! But only...only if my review count reaches 100! It doesn't have to be on this chapter either...just in general! Oh...and...can you figure out why Roxas' voice 'changed'. Hehehe, it's a secret! ♥ 

Heh, I'm hyped! Oh, I didn't check for spelling errors ONLY because I have to leave, like, right now and I have no time to but I'll get to it later...REVIEW! -gets dragged off laptop by twin sister-


	18. Bonus Chapter

Just so you know, this is written as if it were the prologue to something and Sora and Kairi know each other very well and have met before and blah, blah, blah...this takes place during the timeline.(because what the creepy guy says really effects Roxas in the end) Where exactly? It's up to you to decide. Oh...and...yes...I have a twin. Un_fortunately._(she's so annoying with her cheerleader-peppiness and throwing pom-poms all over the place! She actually did an _aerial_ _on my laptop_ and I had to get a new one...-sigh-) That's actually why I always make Roxas and Sora twins as well as Naminé and Kairi.

And...as I've said before, I don't think doing pure, unsaturated concentrated fluff is my forté, so, alas, I had to mix in some other element in this chapter. Since I've never gotten into a kissy-kissy-goo-goo situation before, I don't know what a kiss is like and so that, my friends, is the sole reason why fluff is certainly not on one of the things I write best at. But still, don't you guys think that Roxas protecting Nami-hime (even when he gets gravely hurt by it!) is completely, utterly, and totally brave, noble, and so romantic of him?!?

**B**onus Chapter: Battle Aftermath

Hello, my name is Naminé. I'm the Princess of the Tsugare Kingdom, but I'm currently on vacation(for three wondrous weeks!) with the love of my life. Before I get to him, I have to tell you a little something about myself: I control memories. I can make people's memories disappear, rearrange them in an order I like, I can do just about anything with people's memories. The only thing I cannot do is go into my own memories, because two years ago I erased my whole life and started to recreate it from there.

If I try to dig up my old life(I'm assuming it's not pleasant if I wanted to forget everything), then this person(who shall not be mentioned) sends these voices on me. I think it's because I died and I got revived and that someone is telling me _not_ to remember that. I guess if you think about it...I'm the living dead! Kind of creepy, huh? But I'm not crazy. Just ask Roxas, my boyfriend. He's a _completely_ different story. First off, he's half-angel. You can tell, too. If you hear him sing - you can definitely tell he's _not_ human. He's also a weapon but I'm not going to get into details because this is a vacation and it's supposed to be a break from his - our - violent lives. His especially, I just kind of tag along and help him through it. Through what, you ask? Well...curiosity killed the cat, that's all I have to say!

So you might be wondering why he and I are lying down next to each other in a wide open grassy field staring at the sky. Well, there is one reason and one reason alone: We're watching the clouds go by. I mean, it's funner than it looks, some clouds are shaped pretty oddly and we like talking about that. I've never taken the time to just stare at the sky before. It's nice and there's a slight breeze, too. Watching some birds fly overhead, I wondered what it would be like to fly. Maybe...

"I wonder what it would be like to fly. You're so lucky, Roxas, that you have not only one pair, but three pairs of wings to help you soar through the sky. It must be nice to be able to fly that high and just let every worry you had just melt away." I said. "I wish I could just float on clouds like you must be able to do."

"...If you were even part angel, I could lend you my wings so that you could fly, and I could take you up there myself but I'm sure the experience is different." He said, sitting up and looking at me.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"I asked. He stood up and held out a hand. I took it and hoped that I didn't pull on his arm too hard as I got up. Even if I did, I couldn't dislocate it. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I am pathetically weak. It's why I appreciate Roxas' protection so much. I'd be pushing up daisies by now if I didn't have him. He's not my boyfriend ONLY because of that, it's because I love him. Why? Well, he's so sweet but he can be such a dope at times! Roxas is probably the most kindest person I know, which is ironic because he's a weapon made for killing people.

"Always know that I'd do anything for you. But the only thing is that we can't fly that high up. I mean, as high as the clouds or anything. I don't have any problem flying." He said, the Oblivion and Ultima(weapons that were over-sized keys, we call them 'keyblades') appearing in his hands. I wondered why he took them out? Certainly not to admire them. He usually only used them when he was fighting. Maybe there was an enemy nearby?

"Why not? Is-is it because I'm heavy?" I asked, looking down at myself. I knew I was just a big blob of flesh! I should've gone on that diet but noooooo...my parents just have to tell me I look good the way I am and I don't need to starve myself!

"No, you're not fat! You look beautiful. Anyway, the reason why I can't take you up there is because of the cold temperatures. You'll probably die of hypothermia if I go up all the way. Of course I can't get hypothermia, instead it affects my internal systems a little but I'm more tolerant of hyperthermia only because of Axel." He stated. Wait...Axel...Did I know an Axel? The name sounded familiar!

"Oh yeah! The guy with the insane red hair that tried to kill you with those spikey-wheelies! He was apart of Organization XII, right?" I asked. I remembered Axel...yeah, Axel was the one with the spikey red hair and those firey wheelie-things...

"It was Organization XIII. It had thirteen members, not twelve. Me being the thirteenth. Axel only tried to kill me because Ansem ordered everyone to kill me, and his weapons are 'chakrams', not 'spikey-wheelies'. But they're all dead so it doesn't matter. I hate Seifer." He mumbled. We all hated Seifer, who was this arrogant, self-egotistical jerk with this I-Can't-Die-and-I-am-the-Best-Thing-That-Has-Happened-to-Everyone attitude. Four reasons why Roxas hates Seifer: 1. Seifer's the reason he became a weapon, 2. Seifer killed off all of Roxas' buddies in Organization XII, 3. He has complete control over darkness, while Roxas can control light(thus making them natural enemies even if they were best friends) and 4. Seifer claims he 'loves' me but he doesn't really. Who the heck knows why he actually wants me, but he claims what he wants to claim and no one is going to tell him differently.

"...They're in a better place right now, Roxas, I'm sure." I said in a convincing manner but both he and I knew that was not true. Why would weapons meant for causing people's deaths go to Heaven? It wasn't their fault, but, still...His keyblades disappeared and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What's done is done and can't be undone. That's what Pops always said. It's no use dwelling on things that already happened." Roxas then shrugged and looked at me. It was a long silence but I didn't really mind it. I was just enjoying the slight breeze that made my hair blow. "You want to get back to the hotel?" He finally asked. I nodded.

"Mmm-Hmm. That'd be nice. But I don't really feel like walking back there..." I said in this sweet voice. Roxas blinked and looked confused. He's not exactly the brightest star in the sky when it comes to common sense so I decided to give him a hint as to what I meant. "...You know...riding the wind would definitely be better than walking. I'm sure you need to **exercise** your **wings**, too." He rose an eyebrow and then I'm sure a metaphorical lightbulb appeared over his head as his face lit up.

"Oh! I get what you're saying!" His wings appeared. Only two of them, though.(He's one of those rare six-winged angels) A black one with a tint of blue/purple, representing Oblivion(his keyblade can also become his wing, and he does have _real_ ones, this is just a safe alternative) and a glittery light blue one that seemed to have a net draped over it appeared, representing Ultima. He stretched his wings and flapped them.

"Roxas, I have a question..."I asked as he scooped me up and I placed my arms around his neck(I didn't want to strangle him). "...What would happen if someone were to, like, cut off your wings? Is such a thing even possible?" He flapped his wings and then he took flight. I tightened my grip a little. Seeing the ground flow under me was a little intimidating.

"Well, it depends on who cut them off and which ones you're talking about." He said simply, then I heard him utter something and even though my face was probably a couple of inches away from his mouth, I did not hear him. But I decided not to question that, either. Roxas knows what he's doing most of the time.

"Say if Seifer cut off your real wings, what would happen? Would you never be able to fly again? Would they just grow back?" I felt so stupid for not knowing anything about his angel heritage. I should know, right? But I guess the only way for knowledge is through questions.

"I'll tell you, only if you swear never to tell anyone about it. It's our absolute secret and our deadly...if we know how to use it right...trump card." He said, and then smiled at me. "But I trust you..."

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Roxas!" Though I felt a little unsure of it myself. I know I would never, ever tell anyone...but if it was REALLY like, a olympian-sized life-threatening devastating world-ending secret, I don't know if I could pull off acting like I didn't know about it.

"The secret is...if an angel cuts off their own wings, they become one-hundred percent human. _BUT, _when someone else cuts off an angel's wings, they grow back twice the size they were before. You see, if my mother didn't give her wings, mine wouldn't be so big. Angels' wings naturally grow with them, but say if I just had two wings and someone didn't cut them off for me, I would have trouble flying this high. I'd be more gliding than flying. Anyway, all of the supernatural world thinks that if an angel's wings are cut off, they turn human. So most of us, when our wings get cut off by enemies, we have to act like we're human. _That's_ why you can't tell anyone. If I'm ever in a fight with a vampire or something and he cuts my wings off thinking I'm now human, you can't just shout, 'Oh, they'll grow back, right?' because that would give everything away." He explained. My mouth formed an 'o'.

"Ooooohhhh...but why? The only way you can have big feathery wings is if someone cuts off your wings and you grow them back...Well, whatever. I don't understand the laws of angels and I don't think I'm supposed to. I'm human after all." This whole thing was just a big ordeal because no one wanted to leave Roxas or I alone. Seifer didn't want to leave either of us alone, Kairi didn't want to leave either of us alone, my parents, his father AND a certain hyper-active minstrel(Selphie) would keep cracking jokes at us, too! I mean, sure, they were the old family jokes but they were still annoying.

He didn't reply to what I said. Instead, he landed a couple of feet in front of the town the Hotel was located in, and set me down as his wings disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something when a big black puff of smoke obscured my vision and I couldn't see a thing. When the smoke cleared(which was too quick for comfort) a certain ninja we all knew appeared.

"Hi guys! Long time no see, huh? I'm sure you remember me, Great Ninja-In-Training Anonymous-Sakura!" Both of us knew her. Roxas identified her as a 'Princess of Heart' and, well...we knew each other because she tried to make him a ninja and did so unsuccessfully but gave him a keyblade as a participation prize.

"What's up? And no, I still can't become a ninja. I'm on vacation, as you can plainly see." He gestured to his casual clothes(usually he wore a big black cloak that made him look emo) and my plainer-than-normal sundress which was accompanied by a one of those sunhats that are white and have the large brim and the sash and the flowers...the whole nine yards.

"I figured as much! Do you know how many gruesome hours I took out of my life to find you guys! Next time vacation somewhere closer, it'll make my life a lot easier! Geez!" She said, running a hand through her oddly lavendar hair. She looked emo, too. But she was a ninja so she had an excuse as to why she was dressing in drag. "Oh, that reminds me! There's this new recruit in A.N.O.N.(a secret ninja organization) and he said to me, 'Help me find my key. I lost it somewhere and you, Princess, can help me find it' in this really eerie voice that creeped me out."

"Why are you asking us for help? He didn't ask us, he asked _you._" I pointed out. She nodded. If she knew, then why'd she take the trouble to find us when she could've searched for the lost item instead?

"Yeah, but I remember you wanted that over-sized key of mine so I thought this key he was talking about you might have stolen from him or something. The guy seemed pretty upset, too. Well, I just wanted to ask you if you've did the most unhonorable deed possible and STOLE from someone!" Anonymous-Sakura asked, hands on hips and looking at Roxas like he was a thief.

"No! Never! I wouldn't steal from anyone! I've only stolen two things in my life...and both I stole a long time ago. I swore to myself that I'd never steal anything from anyone ever again." He said, placing his hand on the spot where his heart _would've_ been beating, but, alas, he didn't have one so need for worrying. But Roxas had such a sorrowful and lonely look in his eyes right then, he looked like he had been shunned from society. The thing that hurt was that I _knew_ I had shunned him, too, two years ago when I learned how monstrous he truly could be. That was the whole reason why I banished my memories in the first place.

"Okay, I'll take you to A.N.O.N.'s HQ. That alright? I'll return you to your vacation spot afterward, I swear!" She saluted to us. Roxas looked at me and I nodded.

"Why not?" I shrugged, then placed a daring smile on my face, "Let's turn this thing into an adventure, Roxas! I've always wanted to be inside a ninja's headquarters and see how they operate!"

"Yeah, c'mon, Roxas, please? Your girlfriend said so!" Anonymous-Sakura placed the same look on her face until we both gave him the irresistible puppy-eye-pout. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine..." He sighed, not looking happy as he crossed his arms. We both thanked him happily as Anonymous-Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder and another on Roxas' shoulder.

"This might feel a little odd...I'm going to teleport you both using my super-secret spy skills! I call them S.S.S.S.! Ready?" We both nodded, "Let's go for a ride!"

In an instant I was standing in front of...a wide open field. I looked around in confusion. Nobody? "He-"I was about to yell 'Hello', but then I felt someone grab my foot and drag me underground. I let out a scream but I heard a 'shhh' and someone covered my mouth.

"Headquarters are underground! Fran-dono is showing Roxas around already, so keep quiet!" I head Anonymous-Sakura say as she removed her hand from my mouth. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, but I managed to stumble around until I saw a bright light. I stared it for awhile, not really believing there was a light in the middle of all this darkness, until the ninja-ette pushed me into the light.

I realized it wasn't a light, but glowing doors that I tumbled through. "WHOA!" People dressed in black, like our resident ninja-in-training friend, whom all stared at me.(but then quickly went back to their duties) The place seemed to have no ceiling though it was underground. We must have went down tons of stairs or it was ninja magic or something. It was a wide open space covered in white-and-blue marble floor. There were two spiral staircases going up for a pretty long height, then both met up nto a platform that overlooked the whole HQ, and some doors in a wall that I could barely see, and some dummies with ninja-stars(shruiken, I think they're called?) and kunai implanted in them scattered between the doors I was at and the doors all the way across from me.

Then, I saw a woman in black(unsurprisingly) with white-ish hair and bunny ears showing Roxas around. Anonymous-Sakura held out a hand that I took and got up. "This place is...wow! All the ninja in A.N.O.N. live here?"

"Well, not really 'live' here so to speak, but it's where we report back to Fran-dono and receive missions from her as well. Fran-dono is the woman with the bunny ears and the leader of all the ninja mostly everywhere! That's why this place is so big! We're always constantly looking for new recruits to sign up for the ninja way of life!" She said happily as Fran and Roxas came over to us.

"You're going to show them Baralai, am I right? You said they could fix our problem with him." Fran said, looking at Roxas, then at me, then at Anonymous-Sakura.

"Wait-Baralai?!? You recruited BARALAI?!? Baralai as in the white-haired very tan Baralai? You made him become a ninja?" Roxas suddenly yelled.

"Well, technically, Fran-dono did. I found the poor guy, wandering the lands without any memory of himself or anything! I decided that since the guy had nothing better to do, why not make him a ninja!" Anonymous-Sakura shrugged, then looked at me with an almost-terrified look. "Your boyfriend seems a little mad, why don't you calm him down a little?"

"Roxas, who's this 'Baralai' person?" I asked, and he sighed, blowing off some steam by repeatedly clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"Remember that black-haired girl apart of the Angel Five, named Ellie? She fell in love with that person. I just feel terrible that their wings got stolen from them so I thought it might cheer her up if he goes and sees her, though Baralai doesn't remember her." Roxas said, shrugging.

"Oh...he lost his memories of his loved one? That's so sad! You can take him to Miss Ellie if you want. I believe no one should ever be separated from a person they love! Don't you agree, Fran-dono?" Anonymous-Sakura asked, and Fran did not answer. She had a deadpan look on her face but when the ninja-in-training snapped her fingers, she snapped out of her daze.

"Of course. I completely agree with you. You have my permission as well." She said, then walked away. Anonymous-Sakura waved and skipped after her.

"Wait!" I called, but it was too late. "...They didn't even tell us where he was..." I shrugged and looked back at - "Roxas?!? Hey, where did you go? Ugh! You left me too!" Well, now I was in this giant underground ninja headquarters by myself. Just me by myself. I always liked company so I wasn't too happy. "I can't believe he left me..." I whined, deciding to be bold and walking up the spiral staircase which no ninja was occupying(which I thought was strange since it was wide). Then I walked onto the platform that overlooked the whole place. "He's supposed to be by my side, always! I mean, what if someone just attacked me right here?" I wondered aloud.

Where exactly could he have gone? "HEY, YOU!" I heard a yell(disrupting my thoughts) from a ninja on the lower floor yelling up to me. I could barely hear the person, and their voice was so mellow I couldn't tell if the poor person was male or female. I pointed to myself to make sure this person was addressing me, "YEAH, YOU! NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO BE UP THERE BECAUSE THE BALCONY-"

"Because the balcony...?" I questioned, but I shouldn't have even made a move as I watched everyone back away. What was the matter? I felt a jolt that sent me to my knees because it was so sudden. I decided to look behind me to investigate the reason. Cracks in the marble connecting the spiral staircases to this little platform I was on were starting to appear. _'They should've had some 'No Crossing' Lines or something!'_ I thought numbly. I began to wonder if I could make a mad dash to the stable side.

I stood, and the cracks began to deepen. I lowered myself like I was getting ready for a race. I felt the ground beneath my feet tilt towards the lower floor..._ 'GO!!!'_ I mentally yelled, and I sprinted away from the falling platform. It wouldn't have done me any good anyway, because the whole spiral staircase was about to fall. _'I knew I should've gone on that frickin' diet!'_ I thought, but it was really only because the marble was incredibly old and anything, even a potato, would've sent it packing. I didn't reach the other side before the whole staircase fell.

Somehow, and I have no idea how, but I managed to get myself under the falling debris so no matter where I fell, the rubble would hit me and most likely I would die on impact or I would have my neck snapped from the fall anyway and would instantly die. I decided that I would rather have my neck snapped and an instant death than crushing my body flat until nothing is left. At least Roxas would be able to bury me that way. _'Roxas...' _I thought about him for a moment, and I didn't care that I was getting closer to the floor, fast.

Out of pure fear hidden by curiosity, I looked at the floor to see how close my eminent death was. Real close. I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering if there was a special way to land to get your neck to snap. I wasn't LOOKING to die, but I seriously doubted I would survive this fall if the debris didn't kill me first. The floor never came. What DID come, though, was a whole bunch of screaming and a giant crash that sounded like an atomic bomb exploding in the middle of the sea and a tidal wave that the bomb had caused crashing onto a skyscraper which, in turn, fell onto a street and a whole lot of people. After a long while when the screaming had died down, I took the liberty to open my eyes.

The first thing my eyes met were Roxas' eyes. From his hands, a light emitted so that we could both see each other and our surroundings. Above him was all the fallen staircase and the platform. The platform was actually resting on his back so I knew he must've have flown and caught me in just enough time to get the pain of having a giant balcony like that crash onto your back. But he was strong enough not to get crushed.

Remember how I said there were two spiral staircases? Well, the other one must have fell and the way the debris were positioned it just so happened we were trapped. Somehow the rubble took on a cave-esque form, because that was what it was like. We were stuck in a cave formed by double spiral staircases.

I turned my attention on Roxas. I could tell he was hurt by looking at his wings. The base of them were splattered crimson so I knew his back must have taken the brunt of the pain. "Are you alright?" I asked, getting out from underneath him just in time as he collapsed.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed, and I bent in closer to examine his wound, which was hard because there only enough light to make out that there was blood and nothing more. "Sorry for leaving you there...Sorry for allowing you to get yourself into danger..."

"Why are you always so sorry for everything? You should be the one accepting my apologies! You have to give yourself some slack, Roxas! Not everything is your fault yet you blame yourself for everything! No wonder you're so unhappy all the time!" I said, and it was true. I've only seen him smile twice, I think.

"I'm sor-"He began but I crossed my arms and gave him an angry look.

"From now on, every time you say 'I'm sorry' I'm going to smack you! You have to learn not to blame yourself for things you have no control over! God, you're such an emo!" At this, he immediately sat up.

"I am not emo!" He yelled. I laughed. He looked so serious about not being emo! I just thought that was funny. The look on his face was priceless.

"You are SO emo, Roxas! It's written all over you! You act emo, you dress in black, you're always so...depressed all the time, you never smile, you apologize for everything like it's your fault...you are the VERY definition of emo, Roxas. But it's alright! I love you and your emo-self." I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

"I am not emo! What can I do to prove I'm not emo?" Obviously Roxas did not like being called emo. "I'm not depressed, either! But I will agree with you, I'm not happy-go-lucky like my brother."

"You're emo, Roxas, face it. You just don't notice it because you're not self-indulgent." I finished off our 'emo' argument and he laid back down, not able to counter that anyway.

"Well, now you're trapped with an emo kid alone for an hour or two. Hopefully my pessimistic ideas won't make you a goth." Roxas said in a monotone voice, trying to act more emo than he was to start with. But that just made more the silence afterward more awkward.

"So..." I was determined to get Roxas out of his 'emo' phase. It WAS just a phase, wasn't it? Was I in love with an emo angel?! Can angels even BE emo? Aren't they all happy-happy-joy-joy-let's-skip-in-a-field-of-flowers-with-magical-unicorns-and-pixies kind of thing? "Well...at least you're wearing white. That's a start!"

-(Third Person POV)-

"Oh Soooorrraaa...I know you're here somewheeerrreeee..." Spoke a sweet voice that was seemingly close to the person who was missing...or hiding.

'_Oh no...she's going to find me! C'mon, Sora, use your brain!'_ Who is this Sora you may be wondering to yourself? Well, it's none other than our favorite emo's brother! He was currently hiding from the girl that was trying to find him. Why? Heh...

"GOTCHA!" The auburn-haired girl tackled the brunette to the ground. "Told you I would find you! Nothing can esc-HEY!" Sora was gone in a flash of feathers. "That's not fair! You teleported on me!"

"Sorry, Kairi, but way too much is up for stake here for me to let you win! Besides, why'd you have to try and find _me?_ Selphie, Irvine, Lucil, Elma...they're all playing too!" Sora said, and Kairi looked around the kitchen(where he had hid) for him, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, come on, a little spin-the-bottle isn't so _bad_, now is it?" She asked. "You remember the deal! If I find everybody by 12 o'clock, we get to play spin-the-bottle and if not...we play truth-or-dare!"

"But there's only Irvine and I! I mean, you'll probably have to make-out with a girl!" Sora yelled. Kairi shuddered. Imagine her kissing Selphie? Don't even GO there. There was a long silence as Kairi seemed to be thinking about something. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

...Nah!

"Hey, Sora...do you think you could help me with a problem I'm having with a guy? I just thought I'd ask you since, you know..." She said, leaning against the counter and twisting a piece of hair around her finger nervously.

"Oh. A love problem?" You could just tell how disheartened poor little Sora was now. He felt a little rejected, but he knew that the girl he used to love was long gone. Killed by his brother. That was terrible enough, right? Having someone in your family...your own _twin_, kill the person you thought you'd want to be with for the rest of your life. And then this girl who looked identical to his dear deceased shows up...and just when Sora thought he could trust her, she brings this up? His heart was breaking over and over again..._ 'What's left of me now?'_ "Uh, sure, Kai. I'd love to help."

"Well...I love this guy more than anything in the world...I'd give up my whole life just to see him flash that confidant grin that just says 'Don't worry about it. You can trust me.'" She said, and her voice had this special light and dreamy tone to it.

"Well, I'm always here for you, Kai. So what's wrong?" He asked. Maybe Sora could settle as the 'crying shoulder' that Kairi could go to when she had her break-ups and everything. _'But no guy besides from me will give her what she deserves...'_ He thought angrily, clenching his fist.

"I like him so much, but I don't know how he feels about me...I mean, he doesn't seem interested..." Kairi said, looking down at the floor. _'Should I really be telling **Sora **this?'_ She asked herself, but Sora was the only one she really thought she could talk to without him laughing and getting her embarrassed. He was such a great friend!

"Talk to her!" He suggested, masking his pain with fake cheerfulness in his voice. His voice was so overly happy, you could tell it was false. But Kairi wasn't paying attention to him. When had she ever?

"I don't know. He won't ever like me the way I like him." She said, sighing. Sora frowned.

"Don't be so down on yourself! You're an amazing girl." He reassured her. Kairi smiled and Sora almost fell from his place atop of a shelf containing herbs and spices. Her smile made his heart race. _'At least I made her happy for a moment or two..'_ He thought, inwardly sighing at how desperate he was. He already knew that Kairi couldn't be in love with him, what girl in their right mind would ask a guy that they love for love advice?

"Thanks, Sora, but I just want him to know how I feel. I'm kind of embarrassed about telling him." She said, looking around for Sora one more time, but she couldn't find him.

"Just tell him! What are you so scared of? No one could possibly reject you!" He said, but he just didn't get what was so hard about going up to a guy and saying 'I love you'. Of course, he could never say that to a girl...especially if the girl happened to be Kairi...

"He won't like me." Kairi sighed again. Sora's frown deepened.

"He could be in love with you, too, except that he's shy and he can't show it to you! How do you know that he doesn't like you?" He asked, crossing his arms. If she kept thinking that this guy didn't like her, then she was never going to get anywhere in life!

"I can just tell! I don't know how, I guess it's girl intuition!" she shrugged helplessly. "I feel so hopeless..."

"You can tell him, I know you can. You have to believe in yourself! No one ever got anything done by sitting around feeling sorry for themselves!" Sora said, a newfound vigor in his voice.

"You know what, Sora? You're right! I should go and tell him! But what should I say?" She asked, then gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "What if I sound like an obsessed fangirl while I'm saying my confession?"

"Just tell him all the things you've told me. Tell him how much you love him." Sora advised, but Kairi just shrugged.

"But I tell him that daily!" She yelled, taking her hands away from her mouth. Sora blinked. Well, she should've said that at the beginning!

"What do you mean?" He asked. She had to mean something else, because then wouldn't she have said 'I already told him' or something? Maybe Kairi was just saying this to prank him...but Sora shook that thought out of his head. No! Never! She wasn't capable of such a deed!

"I'm always with him. Doesn't that mean I love him? Wouldn't he notice that I'm always around him and wouldn't he get the sign that I'm around him because I'm attracted to him?" Kairi asked, then ran a hand through her auburn hair. "I just don't get guys!"

"Well," Sora said, shrugging, "I know how you feel. I have the same problem, but she'll never love me." He felt kind of odd about admitting this to the very person.

"Wait a moment." She stared up at the ceiling since she didn't know his exact whereabouts. "Who do you love?" Sora was certainly NOT going to tell her that he loved her, especially after this conversation. That would sound so stupid. 'Uh, I know you like some other guy, but I really love you, so...hope we're still friends! Don't feel awkward around me! Buh-bye!' Yeah. Okay.

"Oh, some girl." He said with a touch of indifference added to his voice for full effect. What effect was he going for? Probably the 'Oh, it's not YOU who I like...but some other girl. Definitely NOT you though' effect in hopes of making her jealous. Did Sora accomplish that feat? Maybe. Maybe not.

"I guess we're in the same boat then." she laughed a little and rubbed her arm. "Your love doesn't like you, he doesn't like me..."

"He does." Sora smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking a little alarmed and a blush crept up her cheeks. Sora then grinned his trademark goofy grin. Kairi looked so adorable, he just wanted to fly down there and-! _'Wait a moment, Sora...you're **not** having **these** thoughts with **Kairi**, are you? Bad boy!'_ He reprimanded himself for thinking that way about her.

"Because, who wouldn't like you?" He asked, jumping down from the shelf he had been standing on. Kairi blinked and her attention snapped toward him. Her face was a rather cute rosy color now.

"...You." She replied, the color washing away from her face as her eyes were downcast. Sora took a deep breath, could he really say this?

"Y-You're wrong, Kairi." She looked up at him with her beautiful indigo eyes. _'Come on, Sora, you can do this...just say it nice and slow...nice and slow...'_ "I...love you." She smiled brightly even though her face was now a cherry red.

"I love you too, Sora!" She said with such enthusiasm that Sora knew she meant 'just as friends'.

"So...are you going to talk to her?" He asked, feeling a little awkward. He just confessed his most sincere feelings for her and she thought that he meant 'just as friends'. Sora had tried. Sora had really tried.

"What are you talking about, goofball?" Kairi laughed, letting out that gorgeous sound of bells ringing, "I just did!"

-(Roxas' POV)-

I shook my head and sighed. I hated fighting _verbally_, I really did. I'd prefer to knock someone's head off and bowl with it than get into an argument. Though I did not like being called emo. Or goth. What makes people think that? Just because I wear black and I'm more serious than Sora does NOT mean I'm goth. Just because I'm an angel and all doesn't mean I'm super-super-happy-happy-hyper like Sora.

"Hey, Roxas, does it hurt?" She asked. I looked at her questioningly. If she asked me 'When you fell from Heaven' I was going to murder Gippal.(Someone I would without phsyical contact) She gestured toward the wound on my back.

"Oh, not really. It would kill me, though, to see you die again. Only because if you've died twice, there's a chance that you're gonna die a third time and if I revive you, I won't be able to protect you for the third time." I said indifferently. I didn't really feel _anything_, it was like remembering the pain when you're supposed to be having it. If you remember any time when you've felt pain, you can always go back and say 'Wow, that hurt! I can still remember the pain!' but you can't experience it again unless you do that thing twice. Unless you're a masochist, why would you want to do that?

"Well," She huffed, getting this pout on her face that made me want to-! _'Wait a moment, Roxas...you're **not** having **these **thoughts_ _with **Naminé**, are you? Bad boy_!' It almost disgusted me that I thought...errr...like that...around...Naminé... "It kills me to see you get hurt and it's all my fault!"

"It's actually my fault in the first place. If I had not have left you there, this would have never happened so don't blame yourself." I said, and another silence. Why the silences?

"Shouldn't people be working to get us out?" Naminé voiced my concern out loud, "I don't hear ANYTHING! What if they're not working to get us out?"

"They have to be." I sat up again and pressed my ear to a piece of rubble. I didn't hear anything. Nothing at all. They were just going to let us DIE in here? "HEY!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the debris. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO LET US OUT?!?"

"We're very sorry," I heard Fran speak in a loud voice, "But we cannot let you out yet." Naminé gasped and hugged me around the neck instead of the back/waist area. She remembered I was wounded there. Of course. Wouldn't she be a hypocrite if she had memory problems?

"Why not?!?" I demanded. "If anything, you should let Naminé out but you can keep me in! She didn't do anything, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Because _you're_ an angel. We're going to need to keep you here for awhile to do some investigations. We actually did not believe Anonymous-Sakura when she said you were an angel, but know that we know that you are one, or we have proof that you could be one, we could use this to our advantage." Fran said.

"How long are you going to keep me trapped in here?" I asked. Naminé buried her head into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you..." She cried. I patted her back. I felt guilty for making _her _sorry.

"It's alright, Naminé. Now, I don't want to hear you say 'sorry' again, alright?" I said in a soothing voice. She lifted her head and smiled. I wiped away the tears with my thumb and smiled back at her.

"However long it takes you to dish out the dirt." Fran finally replied to my previous question. "Well, we want to make sure you're actually a cherubic being instead of being...part-crow and part-blue jay." Of course. Blue Jays have blue wings, one of my wings was blue, crows' wings were black, one of my wings were black. Maybe that's what everyone thought.

"What if I say I really am just half-bird?" I asked. I'd rather be half-angel than half-bird. Comes with much more jazz, you know? You get the whole nine yards of reviving, healing, creating the occasional miracle instead of just flying.

"We'd have you prove it." Fran said calmly. I shook my head slightly. What were they gonna make me do? Shoot myself?

"How, exactly?" I asked, "There's no way you can tell!"

"We'll have you shoot yourself.((Why am I always right? I hate that!)) Angels can never die by their own hand, correct? Well, if you live, you are an angel. If you die, you were truly half-bird and we'll erect a statue in your honor." Fran said. Like hell I was going to shoot myself! I mean, she was right, I couldn't even shoot myself in the forehead and die, but I could _die_. It wasn't like I was immortal. If I was immortal and Naminé still loved me...that would suck. It would suck on ice.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to die for some stupid ninja organization!" I said, then fake-gasped. "Oops! Did I just say 'die'?" I looked at Naminé who didn't know where I was going with this. "I just gave away my lineage! Oh dear, how careless of me!"

"Stop your acting. I don't know what you are, but we must find out." Fran said, then in a soft voice that I could barely hear(and that's saying something) "...So I can save him..."

"Hmm? Him? Who do you mean?" I knew that was out of place and I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. It was impulsive, though, I just couldn't help it! Darn my obnoxiousness!

"How dare you! Eavesdropping, are you? Definitely a half-cooked rooster, if you ask me!" Fran yelled, sending a kick to the debris, which sent them toppling. Without even thinking I pushed Naminé down to the floor and covered her as best as I could. When I felt that platform fall on me again(and a whole lot of other stuff) I knew that the whole cave-formation collapsed right on top of me. Isn't that lovely?

This is _not_ the way I wanted to spend my vacation! "You're...crushing...me..."Naminé squeaked. I completely forgot I was on top of her. Using all my strength I lifted myself( and all the stuff on me) off of her as much as I could.

"This is heavy...I never knew marble weighed so much!" I said, and she got out from under me. I didn't think I could handle this much weight...yeah, I can carry a lot more than normal humans can when they're on adrenaline but two whole marble staircases? I don't think so. Naminé immediately attempted to push the marble off of me but instead she just made it fall. And it was stacked high, I might add.

"VALOR!" I shouted, my Organization cloak appearing and it turned red. Sparks of red electricity sparked out of my hands and I got up. Another one of my four forms, Valor. Best thing about these forms is that I automatically heal myself whenever I go into them. So, with my amazing speed only found in my Valor Form, I managed to get Naminé out of harms' way. Everyone else, with their super-secret ninja skills, got away in the nick of time and reappeared in front of me.

"Here's a gun. This last bullet will decide everything" Fran seemed absolutely serious as she handed me a revolver with a single bullet in it. I blinked, looking at it. I knew exactly what model it was, how many seconds it took to load, how many seconds a bullet could make to someone in any allotted amount of time, and how many rounds it could shoot within a minute, all that technical stuff. I'm pretty sure I told you guys(well, at least some of you) I know mostly everything because of my database. That's true, but I do know EVERYTHING about warfare and strategies and weapons and everything. I have to know about that stuff in case I get shipped off to a war...

"No! I refuse to kill myself!" I said, and Fran made a sad face that seemed oddly solemn.

"I think you really are an angel...because the fact you're denying it makes it true. But we must be sure. I will get all of my ninjas to attack you simultaneously if you don't do this. I'm sorry...but it's for...him..." She spoke slowly, as if she were being taught a foreign language. Someone close to her must have died, and she must assume that if I'm an angel, I could revive that person. It was the only thing that logically made sense. What NORMAL person would force someone to go suicide otherwise?!?

"Fine." I said, and I knew, even in my Valor or Final form, I could not handle that many ninjas. They must have their shady techniques too, and I really felt as if I teleported one more time, the sun would be a toxin to me. So, with the revolver, I pointed it at my forehead because I knew for a fact I could survive that.

"No." Fran shook her head and tapped beside my ear, where my mechanics where placed. "Right there. A lot of people who go suicide shoot there so you need to do the same."

"..." I looked at Naminé, and she knew this was my sensitive spot. If I shot myself there, my mechanics would malfunction and I'd be as useful as a blank piece of paper. But maybe Fran was right. Maybe angels could not die at their own hands.(Honestly, I didn't know. Just because I AM an angel does not mean I know everything about how angels work and stuff. Do YOU know everything about your heritage? Uh, no, I don't think so and if you say you do you're just lying to yourself because there are miracles that make things unpredictable and unless you're all-knowing, which you're not and if you think you are you are conceited and a jerk like Seifer, so don't go saying I'm stupid because I don't know anything, alright? ) Anyway, I pointed the gun to the assigned spot and took a deep breath. Why the hell was I going to shoot myself, anyway? I could make it look like I was shooting myself, but I couldn't recreate the image. I'd have to do this. (It occurred to me later that I could've aimed for the ceiling and shot and made it look like I was shooting myself)

No...I couldn't die. I could not leave Naminé alone. Something was _telling_ me to say alive! Something...I looked at the flaxen-haired girl. Just as I thought. She was down on her knees with her hands clasped together. Naminé was praying to me. Prayers give angels a lot of power if someone prays to them, and even more power if they pray to them alone. My halo appeared(it was six different colors, each representing a color of a wing I had) and I glowed a golden color. I knew that this bullet would not even phase my systems,(because of my temporary invulnerability thanks to her prayers) but from the look on everyone's faces, they couldn't tell. But Anonymous-Sakura could.(Because of her position as Princess of Heart) Her mouth was hanging wide open. I smirked. I had to sound like I was going to die...

"... This one last bullet you mentioned is my one last shot at redemption..." I pulled the trigger, and shot. Naminé's eyes snapped open when she heard the noise, and she broke her concentration just in time. It did not affect me. I was still alive.

"T-They're real! Angels ARE real!" Anonymous-Sakura shouted, in complete awe. No one looked like they could believe it. I knew I had to get out of here before they glomped me. Besides, I was in Valor Form(after a prayer too) so I was just fine now. I helped Naminé up and smiled.

"Remember, guys, you're never alone. You always have your guardian angel to talk to. Oh, and, Anonymous-Sakura? Don't stalk me anymore. I know I may be an incredibly sexy piece of stud muffin, but I'm just a sexy boy. I'm not your boy toy. So, please, give me some space! At least for my vacation time." With those departing words, we were gone. We got back to the hotel lobby when I realized I shouldn't have done that, because people would just wonder why a white-blonde and a guy that looks like an angel just suddenly appeared there.

But no one was there, eerily enough. Except for an asleep receptionist. I made my wings disappear(I reverted back to my normal form, complete with my 'drag' as my blonde girl likes to call it) and I frowned. The receptionist looked a whole lot like Seifer. I mean, he really did. The only thing that was out of place was a long scar on his face, and he looked a little older. Otherwise they would be identical.

"Roxas? What are you frowning at?" The beautiful Princess at my side asked me, looking at the desk and back at me. "Is there someone there I can't see?"

"No...that's impossible. Sephiroth granted you Divine Sight. There should be nothing that we both can't see." I said, and I walked toward the guy. "Excuse me," I said, tapping the Seifer-replica's shoulder, "Are you lost?" Maybe he was the ghost of the jerk we all hated. Maybe our wishes did come true and Seifer finally died. But where did the scar come from? Maybe this was his future self or something... The Seifer-replica looked up at me and blinked.

"...Lost? Why are you calling me lost when is it you, the Protector of Light, that is lost amongst the Darkness?"The Seifer-replica asked me, then shook his head. "You are losing your light. Never forget what's dear to you." Then, he disappeared. That could NOT be Seifer or any relation to him. Must be my conscience. (I swore I heard a record break) Wait a minute!

'_Why in Hell does my conscious look like damn Seifer?!?'_ I turned around and sighed. I was NOT happy. Naminé looked at me, probably sensing my distress and seeing my frown. I guess she was going to try to cheer me up. She probably thought I WAS emo, now, because, well...normal people don't start seeing their consciences(or whoever that guy was) everyday!

"Roxas, don't ever start frowning!" She said, a serious look on her face. She placed her hands on her hips in that I'm-gonna-make-you-listen-and-if-you-don't-I-will-never-ever-talk-to-you-again style.

"Why?" I asked, shrugging. "I'm emo anyway..." I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Because!" She stamped her foot to make sure I heard her, "I fell in love with your smile!"

-With something to think about, make it a great day or not, the choice is _yours._-

* * *

I'm sorry it's out SO late...but better late than never? Well. It's mostly out because the whole shoot-himself thing didn't make sense but Fran(from the new FF, is that her name? Fran with the bunny ears and black armor, right?) has a reason she made Roxas do it. Because of 'Him'...that doesn't play a relevant part in the story, but, whatever! I wanted to make that little Kaiora into a Namixas but I could just not do it. It was out of the question. I complained and complained until Ciel(my sister) told me to shut up and they were just a bunch of pixels. 

OH! Chukobher, elementpriestess, Anonymous-Sakura, Ellie, O.K.A.(gonna abbreviate your name), Aska-Seeker(my god reading my story for 7 hours? Let the Angels bless your soul!) chibi minamoto(yes, it was) and that's it! I was going to make this chapter clear up all the confusion but I'm going to clear it up right here, right now! (BAM! You punch like a drunken fighter! Right Here Right Now!(BURN!) Buttekitzeru((or something)) Get the Fire!!) I wanted so badly to enter it in this chapter...but then this chapter would've exceeded 10,000 words and who the heck wants to read an chapter THAT freakin' long?

So. For people who are not confused, please review and wait for the next chapter!(because I just might make you more confused. xD) Those who are, read below.

Numina-Namine(chapter 12 review): Nope, Roxas/Sora are NOT related to the triplets. Hehe, someone else is! The reason why Roxas is not all powerful is because he's half-human. If his father was Sephiroth(imagine?) he and Sora would be the most powerful angels on Earth. But. they're not.

Numina-Namine(chapter 13 review): Mizu no Akashi means 'Token of Water'. Why is Tifa's statue guarding the keyblades? I haven't mentioned this yet(but it is extremely unimportant) Tifa was the only six-winged angel ever to exist before she died and left her wings to Roxas. So she's a 'legend' so to speak. And, another reason, but it'll come up later. (Or, at least, I hope it will!)

Numina-Namine(chapter 14 review): Ehehehe, you'll see EXACTLY why Seifer told them next chapter.

Numina-Namine(chapter 15 review): Heh, both. Kairi likes Sora, but Sora's in Roxas and Roxas is taken by Namine who's supposed to be Kairi so it makes sense that they like each other, so Kairi goes after the REAL Roxas who is actually Sora who looks like the Sora she used to love and she doesn't know that both Soras look/act exactly like each other...

Numina-Namine(chapter 16 review): Because he's like Riku!(RIKU! BISHIE-NESS! I LOVE HIM!!!! Ahem. Anyway) P.R.(Past-Roxas) was actually really pure-hearted...but...jealousy struck! He was jealous because he had no one to love him (Doesn't that sound SO familiar? Hmmm...now I wonder why SORA got ROXAS when they both had NO ONE TO LOVE...Hmmm...) so he turned dark. But yeah. He was originally good but turned evil and before he turned good again, they all died.

Aska-Seeker(chapter 17 review): I might have skipped that part, but Kairi never kissed anybody before so she was all... 'Okay...awkward silence'-ish.

Anonymous-Sakura(chapter 17 review): Yes, YOU are the Ninja Princess. xD Yuffie must hate you. And, I know! Why can't all their eyes have the same exact color in every game? I mean, Kairi, Namine, Roxas AND Sora all have blue eyes! Where's the diversity? Thank God for Riku, Olette, Axel, Hayner, Pence, Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin!(he has little beady eyes)

Holy crap. That's it. I thought there would be so much more. Guys, just tell me what confused you and I'll clear it up! I know what's going to happen so I try to finish the chapter so quickly and assume you guys know all the stuff I do, and I leave everything out!

Sorry, guys, for not the pure-fluff chapter. But there WAS pure-fluff(well, mediocre-amount) in the Sora/Kairi part. Thank all you reviewers/readers so much!

Can you guys do me a favor? Tell me if you're reviewing the story alot. I'm serious. I'm WAY too lazy right now to see who has and who hasn't and I want to add some more of you before 9 chapters(the sequel will contain NO Original Characters except for the Angel-Five and Sarah((maybe, it depends if O.K.A. reviews. Hahaha xP I can either put you in or not, your charrie's not too important)). Maybe A.N.O.N. will come up again but I seriously don't think you can make it, Anonymous-Sakura, sorry! Maybe you'll have a statue in your honor. It depends if you review alot.)

OKAY GUYS! Before this thing exceeds 9,999 words, let me wrap this up! Sorry for the crappy Bonus Chapter, but I rather liked how it turned out. Yes, the shooting thing was random. But I liked it. So byez.


	19. You and I Angels in Flight?

Thanks Chukober, Sadistic Insomaniac (I'm a Gangsternettic Insomniac) Aska-Seeker, chibi minamoto(You are so right! -HIGH FIVE- Though didn't I state my bonus chapter would be like a prologue? I meant the whole thing. Since no one would know why Roxas would be all powerful and stuff when Nami-hime prayed to him, I had to add it in), and Anonymous-Sakura(Roxas is so strong, isn't he? And he wasn't in any of his suped-up superhero forms either. But you shouldn't be surprised, because remember when Nami-hime was trapped in the Org. XIII and she went around touching everyone's doors? And then at Roxas' door someone wrote that they couldn't believe he lifted 100 pounds? Well, that's the equivalent of us lifting a bag of feathers)

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No. Did I own anything? No. Will I own anything? Hopefully. Is that likely? No. Will I still hope for that to happen? Yeah!

_Note:_ No yaoi in here. It seems like it, but believe me, it's NOT. It's more of a brotherly love-type thing, okay? They're just concerned for each other because they're friends! ----'s more of an older brother to -----. As I said in QoH, I may read, love, like, hate yaoi, but never write it.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 19: **Y**ou and I..._Angels in Flight?_

(Naminé's POV)

"S-Seifer?" I asked, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. Seifer and his Heartless posse(there was only one but it looked really powerful) suddenly appeared out of a darkness portal! Roxas was on the other side of the door as well...

"Long time no see, Naminé. I've missed you and I can see you've missed me as well. That's a very good thing, since from this point on we'll be attached to each other for the rest of our lives. Considering that I'm immortal, it could be very long indeed." He said, holding out his hand. Ha! As if I'd take it.

"But I'm human. I don't live that long!" I shouted, banging my elbow on the door so that Roxas would get the hint. Magically the door opened, and lucky for me, Roxas appeared. I stood up and immediately hid behind him.

"Seifer...what the hell are you doing here?!?" He asked, both his keyblades appearing. He looked at me and I noticed that his expression softened considerably. "I don't want Seifer to take you...I can handle him, I'm just worried about that Heartless over there. If you need any help, just scream, alright?" I knew he wouldn't be able to multi-task at defending me, defending himself, fighting off Seifer and the Heartless all at the same time. He may be an angel, but he's not a miracle machine.

"I've come here to take back what's mine, idiot." Seifer sneered, his gunblade appearing. I allowed my Storm Sword to appear in one of my hands. The Heartless, which was rather intimidating, rushed forward. It looked like a hybrid of a small human and an ant. It had long antennas and claws, glowing yellow eyes, but it was on two feet like a human and it was hunched back.

Roxas, not even moving, sliced it easily with his Oblivion. "Is that IT? That's pathetic!" He snickered, but Seifer just shook his head. The Neoshadow Heartless came back, but this time there were two. "So it has friends, eh?"

There had to be some trick to this, Roxas was right. He easily defeated the two Neoshadow, but when they rose again, there were four! "Roxas...they multiply when you defeat them!" I whispered, and he nodded.

"Keep on defeating them, Roxas, more'll just keep coming. Of course, how are you going to defend yourself _and_ Naminé without actually killing the things?" Seifer asked, putting away his gunblade. I guess he felt no need to fight, but he was actually right. Two of them were gone(we had no idea where they were) and the other two were keeping Roxas busy.

"AH!" Suddenly, I felt claws pierce my back. I looked behind me and both of Seifer's evil little minions seemed like they were trying to take my heart. No! I would not let them have it! The thing that I would die without... "Get **away!"** I yelled, hacking at them both with my Storm Sword. They both split in half and the halves formed two separate Heartless. Now there were six in all.

"Naminé, having a little trouble? Why don't you come with me? I'll help you..." Seifer cooed, and I growled, hitting one with the flat of my blade as it jumped at me.

"Over my dead body! Which'll be pretty hard, don't you think?" Roxas answered for me. I looked over at him, he was handling his batch of Heartless pretty finely.

"I didn't ask you! I asked Naminé!" Seifer said, and I saw that he shot a beam of darkness at Roxas, who deflected it with his keyblade, and then in turn, Seifer jumped out of the way. "Now, Naminé, wouldn't you like to come with me?" He asked sweetly.

"No!" I shouted, and he frowned. He took out his gunblade again. But I couldn't watch the rest because I had to watch the Heartless I was handling. Then I heard the clashing of Roxas' two keyblades with the metal of Seifer's Hyperion. Which only meant one thing...

I looked behind me just to make sure. Yup. All the Neoshadows were solely concentrated on me. But Roxas had to do what he needed to do, so I held up my Storm Sword in a guarding position and my eyes scanned their formation like a nervous radar. I was in the middle of a circle formed by them...not a very good thing to be in, mind you. I didn't blame Roxas for fighting Seifer, that jerk was the real threat here. If I could just hold them off...

When one of them attacked, I ducked and it hit it's brethren. When the Neoshadow hit the other one, the one that got attacked split into two. Now there were seven. I panicked when I started seeing the Neoshadows getting the idea, and they attacked each other until there were now hundreds. I gulped. "R-Roxas..." I shrieked, paralyzed in fear. I heard Seifer's evil chuckle and they stopped fighting.

"How am I going to defeat all of them without actually defeating them?" Roxas asked, though it was almost to himself, as his keyblades became his wings and he flew down and picked me up. He flew back into the air, and thank Authority-sama the ceiling was high.

"Hand her over and I'll make all of them disappear." Seifer said. Roxas shook his head and I used my Storm Sword to kill a Heartless(that multiplied again) when the thing had latched itself onto Roxas' pretty blue wing.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I think both, because I told you that the only you'll get her is if you pry her from my cold, lifeless fingers!" Roxas yelled. Seifer glared at him and silently commanded the Heartless to attack at once. Unfortunately, the hundreds of Neoshadows obeyed. "Hold on tight..." He whispered to me, and I did. Good thing I did, too, because he let go of me. Light formed around his hands and there was a flash of blinding light. I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them all the Heartless were gone. Obliterated.

Seifer was also down, but he was slowly getting up. Roxas set me down on the ground and got in front of me. "Bring it on, Seifer." He said, his wings turning into the Oblivion and Ultima. Seifer got up and shook his head.

"Gladly." Seifer obliged, his gunblade appearing as they both rushed forward, Roxas' keyblades meeting his Hyperion. I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. I didn't like violence from the start, but I just couldn't stand to see them fight over and over. What if Seifer fatally wounded Roxas, and wasn't able to recover? I shut my eyes, afraid that I just jinxed him.

I heard the clang of metal, some spells being shouted, and some other talking which was quite hushed so I couldn't hear it. I didn't want to hear whatever they were saying, either, as they were probably either insulting each other or cursing each other out and I didn't want any part of that. Then...there was soft silence. The only thing I heard was breathing. I opened my eyes. Total and complete darkness...

"W-What happened?" I asked, wondering why there was darkness. "W-what happened to light?" I also wondered why Roxas would let there be darkness. No one answered me. So I just stayed there until someone either found me, or until I could see again. I don't even know how long it was until I finally felt someone grab onto my shoulder and jerk me up into a standing position. I turned my head and saw that it was Roxas. I could only see him because there was a white glow around him, and his Organization Cloak was white and black. He looked like he was in perfect condition.

"Don't talk." Was all he said as he led me into the dark. Roxas seemed to know where he was going, so I didn't talk. I wasn't too sure where we were, but I highly doubted we were back at the castle. After awhile of walking around(I was so tired I felt like I could drop dead) he stopped and held out a hand. A circle of pure white(which almost blinded me because I wasn't used to seeing any shade of color besides from black) appeared, just floating in the darkness. He looked at me and nodded his head toward the circle. "Jump through it. I'll be right behind you." He whispered.

Roxas let go of me and stepped back. I ran toward the circle and jumped through it. I stepped forward, not sure of where I was. All around me was just an abyss of black and white, but the whole place seemed to be filled with a green light. I looked down and found that there was no floor. I was standing on nothing! I knelt down and tapped the 'floor' with my hands. It seemed stable enough.

"I'm sorry I left you alone in the darkness for awhile." Roxas said, appearing beside me. He held out a hand and I took it, standing up. "Seifer threw you into a portal of darkness and I tried to follow you, but he kept me occupied until I went into my Final Form, knocked him out, found you, and took you here."

"So...I was in darkness?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well...where are we now? This place doesn't look like my palace."

"This place...I don't know where it is, either. It's betwixt and between light and dark. Not twilight, not dawn or dusk. It's like the beginning of Nothing. Betwixt and Between Light and Dark, yet not Twilight...is Nothing." Roxas shrugged. "Darkness resides in darkness, light resides in light. I have a feeling people who are not accepted by either side live here. That's why I had such a hard time finding you in darkness, Naminé. Because without you, I have no light to lead the way."

"Aw...isn't that romantic?" Seifer appeared out of nowhere, armed with his gunblade. He looked unscathed as well. "I'm tired of playing around. Lucky for you, Naminé, you'll be the only girl in the entire world that will see fifty-percent of my power. I feel like this mannequin isn't worth my one-hundred percent." He charged and slashed at Roxas, who teleported so he was standing on the...ceiling? Could it be called the ceiling? Maybe where I was standing was the ceiling. I couldn't tell.

Then Seifer stepped towards me and grabbed my wrist. "Naminé, dear, I missed you so. Why must we always be apart when we're meant to be together? Don't worry, you'll be with me soon." He pulled me towards him and he kissed me on the cheek. Roxas somehow got down from his position on the 'ceiling' and sprinted toward Seifer. He grabbed the other blonde's head and smashed it to the floor, them both landing in such a way that Roxas was standing on top of Seifer, whose head was cracked open and blood was pouring out.

"Listen, Seifer, if you touch her again-" Roxas started, but didn't finish before Seifer blasted him with a beam of darkness. Seifer got up and pressed his fingertips to his forehead, looking at the blood that was now on his fingers.

"Tsk, tsk. Must we always be so violent, Roxas?" He sighed, and his wound healed. It sickened me how Seifer was playing 'the good guy' and how he always made Roxas seem like the 'bad guy' who always wanted to fight when the roles were really reversed. He got up and brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Only when you get close to Naminé." He replied. I was watching quietly, and I stepped back so I wouldn't get in their way. Roxas' Oblivion and Ultima appeared, but he was wielding them telekinetically and glided low to the floor, going so fast that I thought maybe the light he had power over gave him some of it's speed. He held out a hand as Oblivion and Oathkeeper slashed at Seifer's legs, hopefully knocking him down.

Seifer jumped up(so the keyblades sliced through air instead) and impaled the Hyperion into Roxas' back, pinning him to the floor. Roxas took out the gunblade and held it firmly, not skipping a beat. Now he was wielding two keyblades(telekinetically)and Seifer's gunblade.

"Well, Seifer, I guess your wish came true. Without a weapon, how are you going to cause any violence?" Roxas looked pretty confident. I hope he won, or at least didn't get fatally injured if he happened to lose.

"You can take my Hyperion, because you're gonna need it." Seifer then snapped his fingers and from the spots of black scattered between the green and white, crawled Heartless. Oceans and oceans of them, too. Soon, Roxas was surrounded. The Heartless didn't even attack him, they were just standing there. "I've commanded them to viciously rip you apart limb from limb if you make a single movement..."

Seifer walked over to me and casually draped an arm around my shoulder. "So, Naminé, now that _the_ evil that has kept separating us for ages is held at bay, we can finally be together! I got you a little present..." He took out a black ring with white writing on it. "Why don't you wear it? I'm sure it'll look lovely on you..."

I blinked, looking at the ring. Wait, that seemed familiar._ 'I'm going to place this ring on you and you'll be bound to me **forever.**'_ "NO!" I screamed, taking the ring and throwing it into the sea of Heartless. "No, no, NO! I _REFUSE_ to spend the rest of my life with you! I hate you, Seifer! Why can't you understand that and leave me alone?!?" I balled my hand into a fist and with all the force I could possibly muster, hit him in the face. Obviously he wasn't prepared for me being so violent, so he stumbled back, clutching his face.

Then I looked back at Roxas, who was still frozen, but he was looking at us so I knew he saw and heard that little spat between us. I gulped, looking at Seifer and then back at Roxas. The only way to get to him was to go through all those Heartless...and surely, they would tear me apart. But...somewhere inside of me, I didn't really care. I wanted to get close to Roxas, and far, _FAR_ away from Seifer. So, closing my eyes and placing my arms near my head, I ran.

Once I reached the Outer Rim of Heartless, they all shifted focus from Roxas to me. I knew so because I felt claws on my skin and they had tackled me to the ground, so I was no longer able to run. I still had my eyes closed, because I didn't have the guts to see my heart get taken. (After all, that was their purpose. They had tried to get my heart before so no doubt they would try to get it now)

"Naminé!" I heard both Roxas and Seifer shout. I opened an eye to see nothing but Heartless. It was like they were all dog-piled on me. I couldn't see Roxas, or Seifer...I wouldn't mind having some help from either blonde, because a couple of Heartless have taken the liberty to pinning down my arms so I wouldn't be able to summon the Storm Sword.

"Seifer, what the hell do you think you're doing? Call them off!" I heard Roxas yell. I'm sure they were both(or maybe just Roxas) busy trying to get the Heartless off of me.

"I-I can't! For some reason, they're beyond my control! There's an outside force interfering!" I heard Seifer yell back. But I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the voices I heard, because the Heartless were dangerously close to taking my heart. It was here that I struggled more than before. I summoned my Storm Sword, did anything that would prevent my heart from getting taken. But all my attempts were in vain. I felt a pull on my heart, then nothing more.

-

(Third Person POV)

All of a sudden, the Heartless just backed off. A portal of darkness(that Seifer had nothing to do with) appeared, and all the Heartless marched off into there. What was left...

"Hello, boys." In the place of their beloved Naminé, was this painfully pretty mixture of her and a Heartless. One eye was a golden yellow, representing the Heartless that had fused with her, and the other eye was her original ocean blue. Her once platinum blonde hair was now a midnight black. Her equally black nails were long and claw-like, and her teeth were oddly sharp, like that of a vampire's. Any trace of scratches or wounds have been lifted from her. Her plain sundress was replaced with a frilly gown donning the Heartless symbol on the front. The gown was oddly tight, now showing off voluptuous curves that had previously not been noticed before. Naminé's skin was an ivory white, and she looked anything but human. "Meet the new Princess of Darkness." She laughed, running a hand through her hair and then running it down the rest of her body seductively until it rested on her hip.

"What happened to Naminé?!?" Roxas asked, closing his previously gaping mouth. He was very close to just lashing out and striking her, but he caged his anger so he wouldn't hurt the real Naminé. However, Seifer took a completely different approach.

"Well hello, my dear Princess. I think I like this new you." Seifer said, walking up to her and the ring that he had tried to place on her before appeared in her hand. "Won't you be mine?" He asked, getting straight to the point and being rather direct. She smiled, placed the ring on, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Do you even need to ask? I'll always be yours..." She said in a deep, velvety voice. Naminé(or maybe not...) kissed him(okay...so definitely NOT Naminé), and they were locked in that position, only coming up for air. While Seifer and Naminé were being occupied with...each other...Roxas was pondering on alternate ways of getting the Heartless out of her.

After all, he could NOT bear to watch Naminé kissing that hell-spawn, so Roxas knelt down, let his arms hang at his sides, and faced the sky with closed eyes. He was in very deep thought, going through every bit of data within him, trying to piece anything together that might eradicate the demon possessing her. (Why was it that people kept on possessing Naminé? First Yunalesca, then his mom, then the darkness inside of her, then a Heartless...how long would it be before her sanity finally snapped?)

Then he finally came on it. The spell that Gippal had told him, that Roxas had fixed so it would work for those of Hell as well. He was positive that it would kill the demon within Naminé. Roxas knew he would have to do this quick, because he would definitely be able to get the demon out of Naminé while in Final Form, and his drive was slowly fading away...

"Naminé!" He called, needing to get her attention. They broke apart from their kiss(_'Thank Authority-sama',_ Roxas thought) and the ex-blonde walked up to him.

"You called?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip again. He also noticed that she had grown...taller. A lot taller. Whereas Roxas had been a head or two taller before, now Naminé was taller than him, which meant she was also taller than Seifer. (Because Seifer and Roxas are about the same height, but you couldn't really measure height with Roxas because of his hair) He grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. He concentrated on her golden eye, and placed his hand over that yellow eye. Then, Roxas focused all of his angelic power on that hand and it started to glow.

When she started to scream and dig her claw-like nails into his arm, he grabbed onto her shoulder with his other hand and held her there. Roxas knew that if he didn't do this now, while his power was tenfold, he could never make this work.

" _Et alors nous disons, pour toujours et un jour, pour toujours et un jour, mais pour toi, mon chéri, finitions d'éternité. Mon chéri d'enfer ne saura pas le temps éternel du bonheur. Pour nous, la volonté du bout infini, pour toujours et un jour_..." He chanted, and the scream got worse. It was so loud that Roxas had to keep thinking, _'Only for Naminé, only for Naminé, only for Naminé _...' so that he would not remove himself from the position they were in, but he had to stay like that because he knew it was working.

Her claw-like nails were becoming more human and feminine, the Heartless symbol was slowly fading, and her hair was turning blonde again. "What are you doing, Roxas? I like her this way!" Seifer yelled, running towards them. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper(they were still wielded telekinetically) prevented Seifer from stopping Roxas' exorcism. Number XIII(...he was the last one left...) felt so horrible that he was making _her_ scream and cry, but it was beyond his control.

"Please stop, Roxas! Please...it hurts so much...please..." She begged, and Naminé finally looked normal.(the only exception was the gown) He took the hand away from her eye but there was still golden specks in it.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, placing his hand back over her eye so he could finish up the process. Roxas needed to do it quick because he saw his cloak turning back into the normal black. Oblivion and Oathkeeper dropped to the floor, making a clang. They both disappeared. She started to shake violently and cry, but no screaming. Then, a Heartless separated from her body and scurried away(probably afraid of Roxas) and Naminé stared at him for a moment. He was about to ask her how she was feeling, but she fainted right into his arms.

"Why did you do that? She was fine the way she was!" Seifer yelled, stepping towards Roxas, whose grip tightened on the girl they were fighting over.

"No she wasn't! Her thoughts were clouded, her judgement was a little off! The REAL Naminé hates you! She'd never, EVER liplock with you unless her life depended on it! Even then she still might be a little hesitant so back _off_!" Roxas growled, and Seifer crossed his arms.

"You've had her for two years, where I have been silently watch her try to remember about you during that time: It made me sick! Then you appear in her life again...I won't let you hurt Naminé again! I let you have her, now it's my turn!" He replied, glaring at Roxas.

"Um no, I don't think so. In case you forgot, Seifer, she wants to be with _me_. If...if she truly wanted to live the rest of her life with you...I'd let her. Only if that made her happy. Because that is...all I wish for. Her happiness...even if I want to be the reason she smiles..." Roxas said softly, looking down at the ground.

"..." Seifer paused for a moment, as if he were actually _considering_ Roxas' words. "Well, say goodbye to that fantasy." He took out a ring that matched the one he put on Naminé. "'Cause she's _mine_ now." Seifer placed the ring on himself and held his hand out. "_Empezar!"_ He shouted, and both rings began to glow. A shock ran through Roxas' body. It hurt to hold Naminé, and he didn't know why!

He automatically dropped her because the shocks began to fry his systems. Once Roxas dropped her, though, the shocks immediately stopped. "Why...?" He asked, almost breathless. "Why does it shock me when I touch her?"

"Because this little thing is why." Seifer held out the hand with the ring on it. "This binds us together forever. To keep either of us from having an affair, anybody of the opposite gender we touch will be electrocuted. It's like we're married to each other, and the only way the rings can come off is...well...I'm not going to tell you that."

Roxas' mouth dropped open. He could NOT believe this! "How..." He asked, looking at his own hands and clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly. "How could this have happened?!? I-I don't understand..._How_ did I _let_ something like this happen? How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have realized there was some catch? **HOW?!?"** He yelled, angry at no one but himself. Seifer snickered and walked over to him and picked up Naminé.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the unbeatable angel finally lost." He sneered. Roxas clenched his fist. His eyes glinted a dark blue, but they reverted back to his normal eye color, and Seifer noticed this. That only deepened his laugh. "Ha! Go berserk on me! The little Princess will be so depressed when she finds out you unleashed your caged fury on me...whether she hates me or not, you know she'll be so scared of you when she realizes you beat me to death in your berserk state. So go ahead, hit me. Right here." Seifer tapped his cheek. Roxas gritted his teeth, knowing that the blonde was completely right.

Even though she had never said anything about it, Roxas knew that deep down, Naminé was afraid of him. If he had been demanding of her, she would do anything he asked--not because of love, but because of fear. Naminé knew that he wouldn't ask anything of her, and so if he suddenly started to command her to do things--she would probably become afraid and do his every whim in fear of him going berserk again.

"Dammit..."Roxas cried, completely hopeless. "Dammit...I...lost..."He choked, and fell on his knees. _'After all this time...I truly wasn't worthy of Naminé's love. I'm so sorry for wasting two years of your life...'_ Seifer left with the unconscious Naminé, and Roxas didn't even try to stop him. All the fight had been stripped of him. He couldn't even stop the tears from flowing... "God, I'm so pathetic..." He said, laughing at his own worthlessness.

Being here in Betwixt and Between all by himself really left Roxas to think on all his past actions. Finally, when the tears came to an end, he wondered what to do. Following them wasn't an option...unless he got some guidance first. "Guidance..."

For the first time in his entire life, Roxas clasped his hands together, shut his eyes, and prayed. _'C'mon, God, give me a little help! Send a sign, anything! PLEASE!'_ Nothing...silence. Just as Roxas was about to give up, he heard a voice.

"Never thought I'd see _you_ praying."

Roxas' eyes snapped open at the voice. _'No...way...no. way. No, no, no.'_ He stood up and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked behind him.

-

Seifer placed Naminé down on his bed in his room in his house in Hell. (Talk about Zoom!) She still had that stupid gown on that showed her natural curves that actually, neither he nor Roxas noticed. He forced himself not to be his normal perverted self and turned away, crossing his arms.

"So...you guys still there?" He seemed to ask to open air. Suddenly, the silver-haired triplets appeared.

"Oh yes, we're still here. You must follow your part of the deal." Kadaj said, and his brothers nodded. "We gave you the Rings of Binding, now you must give us the aid of your Heartless army."

"Of course." Seifer created a dark portal and then snapped his fingers. Heartless appeared from all over and began crawling into the portal. "That portal will lead you to him. Good luck. Considering Roxas, you're going to need it. Nice intervention, by the way, temporary controlling the Heartless so her personality would be shifted enough for me to place the ring on her. I didn't even know what was going on there for a minute."

The brothers three glared at him, but stalked off into the portal. Seifer smiled to himself as the last of the seemingly endless Heartless army disappeared into the portal, and the blonde closed it up. He took a glance at Naminé, then walked out of the room.

-

"Where'd they go?!? No! This is terrible! They're GONE! There's only three weeks and four days left! What if they don't get back in time? Where could they BE?" Kairi panicked, hyper-ventilating. She had just been going to check up on the two when Kairi found that they had vanished out of thin air!

"Calm down, Kairi." Yuna said, calming her 'daughter' down.(after all, Kairi had claimed that she legally changed her name from Umiri to Kairi. Her 'parents' saw no difference in the name or the meaning, so they let her do it) "What is this 'three-week' thing?"

"Um..." Kairi needed to think up of a lie, quick. She didn't want Yuna and Tidus to know about the whole 'reincarnation' fiasco, she didn't want to involve anyone she didn't have to. "T-The test! That's in the same amount of time! Roxas won't be able to flaunt what he's got at L.A.X!"

"We can always have it another day. We don't want to send Roxas out anyway. We kind of...need him, anyway. But I guess if he gets back from wherever he is, he can participate in the test. Not having him up-to-date is going to be a detriment in-" Tidus was cut off by Yuna elbowing him in the ribs. Kairi blinked. They were keeping something from them! The auburn-haired girl was sure of it.

"Waaaait a minute." Kairi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why would you need Roxas? The only thing he's good for is battle..." She crossed her arms and looked at them. "Something seems a little off here..." Yuna and Tidus gulped.

"You're not _hiding_ something from all of us, are you?"

-

"Axel...Why are you here? Didn't Seifer trap you in the Eien no Tobira?" Roxas asked, turning around to face his red-headed best friend. He tried to contain that he was in pure shock. Axel's a tough guy and all, but no one could survive that ambush that Seifer had devised.

"You asked for guidance, didn't you? Well...God hates you, but he can't kill you off so instead of sending an angel down here that would lkill you anyway, he talked to the Eien no Tobira itself and it released me, since I _am_ your best friend, after all." The pyro said, grinning.

"How is everyone? Are they doing all right? I wish you guys were still around." Roxas shrugged, as if he didn't know how to word his feelings, "Everything was so _simple_ with the Organization watching my back. Even so, you were the only one who really knew how I felt."

"..." Axel pulled back a glove and looked at his left wrist. "Though I died...it's still there. I thought it would fade away. But I guess it'll always remind me of what I really am." Axel showed Roxas his barcode, and the blonde blinked.

"Not even in death will we be free." Roxas said, placing his hand over his right shoulder. "We will always be lethal weapons." The redhead placed his glove back on his hand.

"Quit it, Rox. You know I can't stand it when you get all philosophical like that. I thought you being around Princess Tsugare would change that, but I guess some things never change." Axel said, frowning. He looked to the left, and then to the right, and then his eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder. "We have guests." As soon as he finished that sentence was the moment the silver-haired trio appeared.

"Hmm? Who's this? Did Seifer provide us with another challenge?" Kadaj said, then turned to his brothers. "Brothers, I think this newcomer will spice up this little brawl."

"Someone who can challenge _us? _Interesting. I've never met anyone who could defeat us. But you are never wrong about these things, brother." Loz added, and then Yazoo looked at the Heartless that had accumulated.

"I shall call off the Heartless until we need them, brothers." Yazoo snapped his fingers and the Heartless stayed stationary.

"Hey Rox, looks like we're going to get a fight." Axel held out his hands and fire swirled around them, the fire forming his chakrams. Roxas got out the Oblivion and Ultima, and they both got themselves ready for battle.

"Looks like we are. This is going to be fun." He said, and wordlessly disengaged all his security locks and things that really did cut back on Roxas' true talent. Because if he _really_ went all out, and I mean _really_, you'd be surprised at how many people he could take out. Sure, if he went against all-powerful immortal people, he wouldn't be able to kill them, but he'd last a long time and probably dent their life-span. Unlike Roxas, Axel was always at his full potential. He had no need to not go all-out at anything.

"You three are going down." Axel said, then they both gave the triplets cocky smirks, "Got it memorized?

* * *

I'm so happy! This little 'arc' is my favorite! I've been waiting since chapter six to write this part! (That's why my chapters are so rushed) Sorry this was so painstakingly boring. Next chapter will be real fun. xP 'Cuz Axel's back! -hug-

Axel: Get off of me! -comes back with the other KH cast((except for Xaldin)) and Reno who are all tanned, except for Riku-

HnH: -teary-eyed- THEY CAME BACK FOR ME!! -hugs everyone-

Riku: -screams when HnH hugs him- SUNBURN! AHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Reno: -watches Riku writhe in pain- Yeah, we went on vacation in Tarzan's world. Nice guy, that Tarzan.

Roxas: -still hates Reno- If you're wondering where Xaldin is, it turned out he can speak ape so he stayed. Let's all have a moment of silence for Xaldin...

-moment of silence-

Marluxia: Oh well, who cares! I'm XVI now! -evil laugh-

Xemnas: -is depressed- But now it's not Organization XIII anymore...

HnH: You guys need a thirteenth member? Bummer...

-all look to Reno-

Axel: Reeeeeno... oh lovely secret twin brother of mine!

Reno: -thinks- Wait, does that mean I have to be the Key of Destiny? That title sucks!

Roxas: -is steaming- HEY!!!

Naminé: -giggle fit- Does that mean Roxas is the Savage Nymph now?


	20. Everything 'Aozora no Shita'

HnH: Sorry this is out so late...I was working on Winter Letter. You know what I noticed? I switch back and forth between past and present tense frequently in this story. Well, as you all know, I'm Canadian and English is my second language. Japanese is a close third! Hana ga hoshii desu...see? By the way...you guys have GOT to know what **NAMI **and **SORA** mean in English to get most of Nami-hime's side of Day One. If you don't...that's what google's for.

Larxene:-is on sugar rush- Lyke OMG guyz deze homiez are totally for life! LOLZ. My bffl's include: Deliahgirl, nightmareofyou(that penname iz so spiffeh), Ellie, Orika, Shiek927, Oathkeepera whom is ze totally coolio Sarah in diz story, and chibi minamoto! WORD LIFE.

Axel: ...Unfortunately, HnH doesn't own the sugar-high Larxene. Or anything else that you may think is hers. Because she doesn't own anything.

Larxene: LYKE CUZ SHE IS A MAJOR LOSAR TO THE ELEVENTH POWER. ROFLMAO. -waves to Nami-hime- YO, NAI-NAI. WE DOWNTOWN, UPTOWN, ALL AROUND, FO SHIZZLE, YO. WAZZUP, MAH HOMIE FUR LIFE?

Nami-hime: - blinks and walks away-

Roxas: No, wait...Naminé! DON'T GO! -starts to cry-

Larxene: Lyke, WTF Roxas? Nai-Nai, lyke, hates you, you losar. ROFL. Nothing kills a romance like an idiot like Roxas.

All Kingdom Hearts Cast and Reno except Larxene: ...

HnH: By the way, I've never played any FF besides from X, X-2 and a little bit of the one with Ashe and Vaan. So, the characters in this chapter will obviously be TOTALLY out of character. Oh yeah, you might be wondering why you-don't-know-who is a vampire, but it's because I read somewhere that he is one and besides, wouldn't he make a total KICK-BUTT VAMPIRE!??

Larxene: LOLZ. Oh yeahz, mah gangsta jive-speakan friand chibi minamoto, I's gotsata ansdas for ya. So lizzen, mah bffls. Pleazare doin' bizzle wit da. Anytime, grizzle wizzle fizzle shizzle. Anytime.

HnH: -shakes head- Anyway, the reason why only one of her eyes turned yellow is because Nami-hime's used to getting possessed, so the Heartless couldn't take _total_ control over her. She was still there which was why one of her eye were blue. Also, it wasn't random that she turned into a Heartless. Do you think the _normal_ Nami-hime would go with Seifer? You'll see later on why Seifer kidnapping Nami-hime is _so_ important. And the reason why Roxas isn't depressed is because he knows that being all depressed won't do anything to help save Nami-hime and he really wants to save her. So, he doesn't get sad-

Roxas: HAH! SEE, YOU REVIEWERS! THAT IS PROOF RIGHT THERE THAT I AM **_NOT_** EMO! -sticks out tongue-

HnH:- Instead, he looks on to the future!

Reno: Sounds like a pussy.

Axel: Maybe even more so than Marluxia!

Sora: Is that even _possible?_

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 20: **E**verything 'Aozora no Shita'

(Roxas' POV)

The triplets stared at us, and we glared back. Their weapons appeared in their hands. Axel put his chakrams together and he let them go. They floated in mid-air, spinning madly. He held out his hands and a circle of fire surrounded us all, closing off any exits that had been there.

"You recreated Hell?" Yazoo asked, and they began to panic. Of course, me being a half-angel and all, I didn't mind the resemblance at all. Besides, why would they worry _now?_ They've already _been_ to Hell.

"If you don't like that, I'm sure you're not gonna like _this_." I said, and the Ultima disappeared as I held out a hand to Axel's still-spinning chakrams. They glowed because of the light I was granting them. Then Axel grabbed his chakrams and with the cackle of fire, the flames got higher, but not hotter. I would deal with that. Thirteen beams of light scattered across the flames, making the heat intensify even more. Axel and I weren't bothered by it because Ansem had always trained us together, because our powers blended well. You might think 'What does light have to do with heat?' Well, if you have a lamp nearby, you'll see. Turn it off, and touch it. It's not hot, right? But turn it on and touch. Burning, right? Wonder why that is...?

"Demons!" Kadaj hissed, and his brothers nodded. "We need to get rid of this evil, brothers!" _Demon?_ They called _me_ a _demon?_ That made my blood boil.

"Demon? Did you just call _me_ a demon? Last time I checked, I was the only six-winged angel out there. Care to enlighten me about the others?" I asked. They all exchanged glances, and Axel stared at me.

"_Six_? Did you evolve or something?" Axel asked. I laughed, and then shook my head.

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in when we finish beating these guys to a pulp." I replied, not wanting to get into details. Especially in front of _them._ I already hated them for making Naminé cry...no one made her cry. _No one._ But yet, everyone seemed so dense that they could not understand that.

"...Oh, you're _Tifa's_ son?" Loz said, my mom's name dripping off his tongue like it was poison.

"That would explain why Father hates you so much." Yazoo added, and the trio nodded.

"You guys know why Sephiroth hates me so much? Tell me!" I shouted, and I think we all forgot we were supposed to be locked in a lethal battle where death was the only way out.

"Only if you can defeat us." Yazoo said, smirking. Axel and I exchanged a glance. We had the upper-hand due to the fire(well, Axel did).

"Axel, you get the one on the right. I have the one on the le-" I stopped, looking from Yazoo to Loz. Axel looked at me.

"...You okay?" He asked. There was something missing from this picture. There was Yazoo and Loz...wasn't there another one? I looked around and spotted Kadaj behind us. He was handling this double-sword thing. It had one hilt, but two blades. Looked really dangerous. "Roxas, you can handle that pussy that was just going to try to jump us. I can handle these two guys."

"Pussy?" Kadaj snarled, charging towards Axel. But I jumped in front of him and held up my keyblades.

"You're fighting me." I said, and Kadaj backed away. I kneeled down and made a keyblade disappear. I touched the floor with the hand that was keyblade-less. Kadaj probably thought it was an opening, and he rushed forward. When he was about five feet away from me, I made a column of piercing bright light come up from under him.

"Duck!" I heard Axel shout, and somehow, without breaking my concentration, I did so. I saw two chakrams set on fire whizzing above my head and towards the pillar of light. We heard a groan of pain emit from there.

"Brother!" Both of Kadaj's brothers shouted simultaneously, running toward the beam of light. I threw Oblivion at Loz and Ultima appeared in my hand which I threw at Yazoo. I was expecting them to hit, but they didn't. The two triplets turned around and grabbed them. I was surprised, so my concentration snapped and Kadaj was released from the beam of light, holding both of Axel's chakrams.(though he wasn't unscathed. One looked like it had lodged itself in a collarbone and the other made a deep scratch on his face.

"I can't get them back, what about you?" Axel asked, and I nodded. For some reason, I couldn't summon my keyblades back. I shook my head and he sighed. "Looks like we're stuck." The fire died down.

"Now we know who the weakest link is." Kadaj said, playing around with the chakrams. Axel nudged me in the ribs and I looked at him, kind of glaring. But I understood why he did that when I saw him mouthing something to me. Now, if it were just me, I can't read lips, but fortunately my internal network systems could.

'On...the...count...of...three...blind...them...' Was all I was able to digest. I nodded and Axel verbally said, "One...two...three!" Immediately his chakrams lit on fire the same time my keyblades got so bright that it was most likely blinding Loz and Yazoo. They dropped our weapons and we summoned them back.

"That was clever." I commented, and Axel huffed.

"What else did you expect?" He asked, and I grinned. Typical Axel. If only we had the other Organization members here–we'd make mince meat out of these guys. But we would have to make due.

"No more fooling around, brothers." Yazoo hissed, and all three of them charged at us at once. Axel jumped up and over them, dodging the attack, but I wasn't as agile as my pyrokinetic friend. I got slammed to the wall by their triple attack. Kadaj jumped back and while his brothers were pinning me down and trying to smack Axel away so he couldn't help me. Kadaj sprinted toward me, the double-sword pointed straight towards–guess who? Me!

Since his brothers were only holding down my arms and I was against a wall(well, you couldn't really tell), I managed to kick Kadaj's (for some reason I want to call the double-sword a Souba, so let's do it) Souba up in the air. Axel caught it and one of his chakrams disappeared. In the triplets' shock, I managed to get the Loz and Yazoo off me. All three came together and just started to laugh. I mean, not even the maniacal kind of laughter. They were just...laughing...

Axel and I exchanged glances before Kadaj turned to the redhead. "Give me back my Souba or else."

"Or else what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I was mildly interested in what they would do to us. My, and Axel's, only fatal weakness is–

"_Water."_ The silver-haired brothers snickered in unison. There had been a wall of fire around us before, but now where that fire had been was now columns and columns of water. That made me uneasy. A drizzle of water, even an incredibly light one, was so fatal to me. I'd shut right down.

"Axel...I think they got us now." I said, looking up at the water. It looked like it was going to cave in at any minute. The triplets exchanged glances.

"You know what, brothers, I'm tired of this. Let's just finish this." Loz said, and Kadaj and Yazoo agreed with a nod of his head. In unison, they snapped their fingers. It began to drizzle. I was able to dodge the first couple of spouts of water, but unfortunately I went down like a bag of lead when I felt the water _fall._

-

(Naminé 's POV)

When I first started to stir from my sleep, I noticed something odd. I felt like I was in quicksand or something...because I was just sinking lower and lower...I rose, and noticed I was laying on a really, really soft bed that either just couldn't handle my weight or just didn't support me.

"Took you along enough. Though I guess you girls need your 'beauty sleep'." I heard a cold voice say. I looked around and found that the possessor of that rather malicious voice was none other than _the_ Seifer.

"Where's Roxas? What did you to do him?!?" I asked. I knew that if Seifer was here instead of Roxas, something must have happened. For some reason(and I wonder why?), I didn't think that he'd just hand me over.

"Why is he always the first thing on your mind?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms. I think he actually expected an answer.

"Because I _love_ him, Seifer. Though I don't actually expect you to _understand _that, since no one would ever love _you._" I said, flipping my hair and getting out of the bed.

"What was that?" He asked, coming towards me until I had to look up to see him. I never knew how intimidating he could be close up.(since he was basically the same height as Roxas) Especially since Seifer had this naturally evil aura attached to him...

"N-Nothing..." I shuddered. He raised a fist and hit me in the shoulder anyway. "Ow!" I rubbed my now sore spot. I didn't want to start a fight with him. I bet Seifer could kill me in a heartbeat.

"That's what I _thought."_ He turned away and took some steps away from me. "If I _ever_ hear his name one more time-" He shook his head and laughed. "Just don't do it. After all, we're going to be married in two weeks."

"**What?!?**" I yelled, and I swear I almost felt my eye pop out of it's socket. This was unbelievable! He hit me, probably decorated my shoulder with a big, fat, black and blue bruise, and he says we're getting MARRIED?

"What do you think these rings are for? They're Demonic Engagement Rings. They're meant to bound us for life. So, to prevent us from having an affair, whatever person of the opposite sex that we touch will get shocked. Same goes for me, too." He said. I felt my face heat up with anger. But I told myself to stay calm. I didn't want him to hit me again.

"Well–what if we wanted a divorce? Then what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as I was hoping. I don't think it turned out well. But Seifer didn't even turn around, so I got relieved.

"Then _I_'d be able to remove the rings. But only me, because males are dominant." Seifer replied. When I let out a sigh of frustration, he laughed. "What's the matter, Naminé?" He turned around, "Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"No! I want to spend the rest of my life with Rox-" I caught myself before I said his name. Seifer rose an eyebrow and looked at me like he _wanted_ me to say Roxas' name.(God, do I **hate** Seifer!) "R...R...R...Rox...oro! I really like..um...**Roxoro.**" I said, laughing uneasily. He could tell I was lying(I could tell because I could tell that he could tell that I was lying), but he walked off anyway.

"Well, Naminé, when you feel as if you change your mind, I'll be outside." He left the room. Thank the Angels. I looked around the room, and it was about as plain as plain could get. White-washed walls, no windows, no decorations, no nothing. Just a plain white room with a plain whit bed(that was actually really comfy) and that was about it. There was nothing special about the room except there was another door on the wall opposite of the door that he just exited from. Deciding to be a little bold, I went to that door and opened it.

"W...wow..." It was a balcony overlooking the sea. Or...something like the sea...there was a sandbar in the middle of the ocean and instead of a beach there was grass and trees. The grass was glittering silver, and the trees were so pretty to look at! They were sparkling because of the sunlight. The trees had a thick covering of ice on them which, I assumed, was why they sparkled. The tips of the branches looked silver and it was just...gorgeous...

I wondered why the sea itself wasn't covered in ice(if the trees were, shouldn't the water have froze?) but I smiled to myself when I thought of a reason. Of course, it wasn't very realistic...but my life wasn't very realistic(I didn't even _know _the word anymore).

"Maybe..." I whispered, leaning on the banister and twirling a piece of my hair around my finger, "Maybe the **waves** wanted to meet the **sky **so bad, that the waves broke through the ice that may have been covering the sea..." I giggled, my mind flooding in fantasies.

Then it hit me. Was the whole world playing dodgeball with me or something? It just hit me and there was no notice whatsoever.

But it was _such _a great idea! Best I've had all year. After all, Roxas' birthday hadn't come up yet, right? So this was _the_ perfect opportunity to get something for him, although, really, I didn't know when his birthday was...

"First...a pencil!" I went back inside and into a closet. Conveniently, there was a pencil and the next item I would have been questing had I not found it: a piece of paper. I didn't need any colors for what I was about to do next. Besides, I didn't think Roxas was one for color anyway. He gives off this...black and white aura, you know?

Going back outside, I set the pencil to the paper and commenced my brilliant idea. My dysgraphia got in the way when I decided to write him a message. After all...it looked so dreadfully plain just by itself. Besides, wouldn't be giving him this drawing of the heaven laid out before me be a little random without a nice message? "I hate this!" I mumbled, the eraser wearing out rather quickly.

"You hate what?" I heard that same cold voice whisper into my ear.

"N-Nothing!" I squeaked, folding the paper in my hands. "I was just looking at this...landscape. It's so pretty, but I have to admit, I was surprised by all the ice. I thought Hell was all flames?" Seifer cast me a shifty look before he answered my question.

"Well...all the flames are frozen. Everything's all ice here. I was surprised at first, too. It snows and it's cold all the time here. This is like a Perpetual Winter while Heaven is the perfect Summer Day. At least, that's what I've heard. I'm sure **he** could tell you all about Heaven." The blonde said, looking at the sky with a sly smirk.

"'He'?" I asked. He snorted and looked at me.

"Rox_oro._" Seifer sneered. "If that's who I think it is, and I _know_ that's who I think it is, then he's been to Heaven. Twice, actually."

"How do you know that? You a stalker now?" I asked, but that was the wrong thing to question. Seifer hit me in the other shoulder. Now BOTH my shoulders were sore.

"Don't insult me!" He said, then answered my first question. Well, he didn't really. Anyway, he said, "I've met your Guardian Angel too, you know. He doesn't like Roxas too much so he's my type of guy. If I had a...type of...guy..."

"I have a _Guardian Angel?_" I guess I never really thought about me having a Guardian Angel at all. Probably because Roxas _was_ an angel. I've never considered him my guardian angel, but with him around I thought I didn't really need one.

"Of course you do. Everyone who's human has one. I have one, your sister has one, Roxas has one, his brother has one. Your Guardian Angel is a pretty cool guy." Seifer stated, and it became quiet. I wondered why _Seifer_ had been up to _Heaven_, but I didn't ask.

"What's my Guardian Angel's name?" I asked, loosening my grip on the paper I still held. He didn't seem to want it anymore, which was a relief.

"He didn't want me to tell you that if you asked. Don't go asking Roxas, either, 'cause he told him the same thing. Though he did say that he'll meet you someday." Seifer said, and he shook his head with a smile on his face. _That_ made me curious. Who the heck was my guardian angel? I wanted to know!

"How come _you_ can say his name but _I _can't?" I asked, then added, "You know, Rox_oro's._" That felt funny to say. He and I both knew what I meant, and I'm sure you do to. Why couldn't I just say his name? It's not like there was a curse attached to it.

"...Because _I_ don't love him." Seifer seemed to think on that for a moment. "Fine. You can say his name. Just don't say _it_ excessively, like I know you girls do."

"What's the problem with Roxas' name? It's a very nice name!" I said, and the blonde(have you noticed that all three of us are blonde? I'm platinum blonde, Seifer's regular blonde, and Roxas is a sandy blonde) beside me snorted.

"Because that's not his real name. And you can't refer to him as his real name anymore because his brother stole it. Would you like it if you were given a pet name to disguise the monster inside of you? Then, when you think you can finally get back your real name and to start over again and shield the terrible deeds you've done, your twin steals your name! So now, you're stuck with your little pet name given to you by the people who turned you into a quite literal killing machine, and now the whole world can see. How would you like that?" Seifer asked, looking at me.

"Awww...I feel so bad for him now!" I said, bringing tears to my eyes so Seifer would realize how bad I felt for Roxas and maybe let me go see him. "If I could, I'd give him a hug right now! Next time I see him, that's the first thing I'm gonna do!"

"_Next time?_ There's not going to _be _a next time. I don't want you two to see each other because Roxas is probably going to kick the living hell out of me if you do." He said, and I mustered up the most adorable look that I could possibly come up with.

"Oh please, Seifer? Could I see him just _once? _Just _one_ time is all I'm asking for." I asked with this honey-dipped voice of mine. My mother had told me to use it when I was asking a man for a favor. She also taught me how to utilize my feminine wiles. Which...I was trying to utilize.

"Fine." He sighed, and cast me a shifty look. "But you're going to see him _once._ That's all you're getting. _One_ time and _one _time alone. If you're a good girl, maybe I'll temporarily call off the effects of these rings so you can hug him." He noticed my face light up, and added, "_Only_ if you're a good girl."

I smiled. I would have to mentally train myself to be as sweet as a peach around Seifer. But I could do it. I could do anything for Roxas.

**-End of Day One-**

"It's night already! That went fast! Good night, Sora." Kairi yawned, snuggling with her Sora plushie(hey, what else was a bored girl to do?) and looked out her window, located conveniently by her bedside. "Okay, guys, you have three weeks and four days to make it back here! I know you can do it!" But before the auburn-haired girl closed her eyes to go to sleep, she could've sworn she saw a star twinkle out of existence.

**-Day Two-**

(Naminé's POV)

"So, how did you sleep last night?" I rose, rubbing my eyes. Seifer insisted that we sleep in sperate bedrooms until we got married. Of course, who was complaining? Certainly not me!

"It was wonderful! Much better than back home! Thank you, Lord Seifer!" I shouted with forced enthusiasm. But I had to be a suck-up and act all sweet around him in order to see Roxas. Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of mood?" He asked, and I laughed.

"What are you talking about, silly?" I asked, trying to act as cute as I possibly could, "This is how I normally act around people that I like! And that means _you_, Lord Seifer!"

"You really want to see him that bad, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms. I tilted my head and acted like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"'Him'? The only person I want to see really badly is you, Lord Seifer! And unless I'm blind, I already am seeing you so it's just my wish come true!" I chirped, clapping my hands together and smiling.

"Naminé being upbeat around me...are you sure I'm not dreaming _again?"_ He asked, and I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Of course not, Seifer-sama! If you're dreaming, then I'm dreaming right along with you!" I said. I hope I wasn't acting _too_ cheerful, enough so you could tell it was false. He smiled weakly and squeezed my hand. Honestly, I just wanted to smack him upside the head right now, but I told myself to keep acting spirited.

"Well, I might as well take advantage of this while it lasts..." I heard him mumble, and before anything got any farther(hopefully it wouldn't have) a little girl, maybe 10 or 11 came in.

"U-Um...Lord Seifer, th-the food y-you requested is r-ready..." She seemed really scared, I could tell because both her and her voice were shaky.

"Thank you, Marlene." He said, and led me out of the room. Before I got out of the door, however, I turned around at the little girl(whose name I presumed was Marlene).

"Why don't you eat with me, Naminé, and Seifer?" I asked, and she stared at me for a moment. I smiled nicely so she wouldn't think that I was _anything_ like Seifer(and who knows how bad he treated the poor child).I reached my hand out to her. "Oh come on, I don't bite!" Hesitantly, Marlene took my hand. I turned to Seifer, who didn't look too happy(_'Oh well,'_ I thought, _'he shouldn't treat people like that anyway!'_) and he led the way to what seemed like the dining room. He sat down at the head of the table, and I took my seat at his right and little Marlene sat beside me.

"So, Marlene, how did you end up in Seifer's home?" I asked while the said blonde person was taking to some other person I didn't really care about or know. Marlene shrugged.

"I don't really remember. I don't know why, but I remember Daddy and Lucifer-sama were fighting, and then Daddy and Lucifer-sama talked for awhile because Daddy lost the fight. After that, he told me he loved me and that he was sorry. Then I remember Lucifer-sama taking me away from Daddy and that's all I remember before I woke up here." Marlene said sadly. I frowned and looked at Seifer. He had a blank look on his face. I would've said something, but I had no idea how to convey my feelings to him in a positive way, so I kept my mouth shut.

"But," Marlene continued, "People have always tried to kidnap me. And Daddy's never lost to any of them. The only person who he has ever lost to was Lucifer-sama."

"Why have people always tried to kidnap you?" I asked. She stayed quiet for awhile and looked down, refusing to meet my eyes.

"No one's ever...my friend for long...after I tell them why." She said, and glanced back up at me. Marlene changed the subject completely by saying, "Where'd you get those bruises, Mistress Naminé?"

"Oh, these?" I laughed uneasily and rubbed my shoulders. "I got them from-" Marlene cut me off by placing a hand on the bruise that was closest to her. I looked at her and her eyes glowed for a moment.

"By gaining your power over memories, I acquired your memory of how you got those. So no explanation is required." She said. Wait. Did she just say she _gained_ **my **power?

"How'd you do that?" I asked, confused. Marlene smiled sadly and clasped her hands together.

"If you hadn't guessed by now, I'm the daughter of the first Vampire, Vincent Valentine. Usually I can gain someone's abilities through a 'kiss', which is sucking blood, but for some people I can get them by coming into contact with them." She replied. "That's why people want to kidnap me. If they get a handle on my power, there's no telling what I could do. I might not seem dangerous now, but watch-" Her eyes glowed briefly again, and a window blasted open.

"That's why the Devil told me to keep her. Because he doesn't want Vincent to find her again." Seifer said, a Heartless appearing and fixing the window. "For whatever reason, in that deluded mind of his, he thinks that I can stand up to the Vampire Lord. I just hope he doesn't find her, 'cause if he does, you and I are _both_ screwed."

"I can't help it that Daddy's been so protective of me since Mommy died." Marlene said. "Mistress Naminé, now that you know that I'm a vampire...what do you think of me?"

"Believe me, Marlene, you're probably the most normal person I've met in my entire life so far." I said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I saw Seifer lean in, wanting to know what I meant as well. I didn't even know _where_ to start.

"Well, let's start off with Roxas. He's always a good person to talk about when mentioning normal. You see, he and Seifer go way back..."

**-End of Day Two-**

"Three weeks, three days. I wonder just _what_ are you guys doing?" Kairi said, looking out the window. She rested her head on the windowpane beside the Sora and Roxas(shhh, don't tell Naminé!) plushies that she had made in her boredom. Today, Kairi had made a Roxas plushie(because although she didn't like him _that_ way, he sure was adorable!) and she had extracted some information about L.A.X., the place that would hold the probably epic battle of Sora vs. Roxas, from a lady who seemed to know everything about everything.

"...I wonder if they know..." Kairi whispered, looking up at the night sky full of it's sparkling diamonds, "I wonder if they know what's _really_ going to happen to him." She looked at her Sora and Roxas plushies and hugged them both. "I don't even think King Tidus and Queen Yuna know what's going to happen..."

She sighed and laid back on her bed, placing a hand on her forehead. "But why would they even make a place like that...?"

* * *

HnH: So. Kairi knows something you don't know! And there's a reason why Roxie wasn't included in Day Two. And yes, the next chapters will be like the Prologue of KH2. Except, I won't show their whole day 'cause that's boring. AND, the part with Marlene and her being a vampire is kind of random, yes, but it's IMPORTANT for something that's going to happen later on in the story.

Larxene: -has a hangover- HnH, please SHUT UP. My head is killing me... -moan-

Axel: You know, Larxene is the only person, I think, that can get a hangover from sugar.

Larxene: Shut up, Reno.

Reno: Yes?

Axel: She was talking to ME, you idiot!

Reno and tons of Reno's fangirls including Nami-hime: -collective gasp- You just called your Somebody an idiot!

Axel: Maybe I wouldn't have if SOMEBODY didn't look like me!

Reno: Wait, Axel, it's cool, yo. Don't be hatin'. I got your back 'cause us redheads got to stick together!

Axel: Yeah, yeah...

Marluxia: I call for a GROUP HUG!

KH Cast Including Reno and HnH: -hug-

Roxas: ...DOG PILE ON RENO AND AXEL!

Tifa: -comes over from another story along with the rest of the Final Fantasy Cast- Hey, did that mini Cloud(Cloud and Roxas: ...) just announce a dog pile on Reno?

ALL of the Final Fantasy Cast and Kingdom Hearts Cast Including HnH: -dogpiles on Reno and Axel-

Axel and Reno: Reviewers...review...please...so...everyone...can...stop...crushing...our...lungs!


	21. Trapped in a World of Delusions

Axel and Reno: Thanks to ?(Seriously, your review blew me away. I was like...woah...you should write a story about that!), -Randomness- KuNoIcHi-KhFaN, Ellie, Deliahgirl and Oathkeeperafor making sure that we got our supply of oxygen! We tight from now on. Call us and we got your back. BUT NONE OF YOU OTHER READERS GET THAT PRIVILEGE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAVE US SO HA!

FF Cast: -leaves-

KH Cast including Reno and HnH: Bye FF Cast! See ya later!

Axel: Wait, Reno, you stayed?

Reno: Yeah, 'cause I wanna know what Kairi knows.

Kairi: Hehe...the only thing I'm saying is that Sora Roxas my Soxas.

Roxas: I am SO offended by that it isn't even funny...

Riku: -massages his YET AGAIN broken rib-

Sora: Wait, when'd you break your rib the FIRST time?

Riku: Remember, in the end of KH2 that HnH DOESN'T own, along with everything else in this story, when Xemnas-

All: -look at Xemnas-

Xemnas: Marluxia had yet ANOTHER affair with Sephiroth, so I was cranky, alright?!?

Marluxia: Don't be hatin'.(Reno:...) That's how Riku was born.

All: -look to Riku-

Riku: -spazzes out-

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 21: **T**rapped in a World of Delusions

-**Day Three-**

(Roxas' POV)

I shook my head and was surprised when I saw water fly. I was wet and still functional? I was about to touch my hair and see, but I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move them again, but I felt something restraining me. I figured it out by looking at my surroundings. I was by myself in a room that was made out of some type of old, blue stone with dust seeping out of the cracks, and there were some vines growing out of them, too. There was a steel door that looked reinforced and I could hear someone pacing on the outside. I was in a prison.

"Is he awake?" I heard someone speak from outside my cell. It sounded familiar, but I was a bit groggy so it didn't click with me.

"I believe he is." Said another person, presumably the guard. I heard the sound of locks being unlocked, and barriers being removed. I guess they knew me pretty well. The door then opened and in stepped-

"Seifer!" I now was as alert as a fox. I had this natural alarm that made me more wary whenever he was around, and for good reasons.

"Looks like you and your redheaded friend can't measure up to Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." He said, then added, "Oh yeah. I'm assuming this is for you. Naminé spent a good majority of a day doing it for you." He loosened my chain just enough so I could stretch out my right arm half it's length. He then gave me the piece of paper.

"So...how is Naminé? Where is she?...If she's with you(which I knew she was), tell her that I miss her." I spoke, having some difficulties opening the paper. Once I did, I just stared at it for awhile. I made it a little lighter so I could see what she did for me. It was a picture of the sky, and in the distance it looked like there was an angel flying. There were angel feathers floating from the sky into the calm sea, where only small waves were visible. There was a space between the sky and the sea, where Naminé wrote something in very pretty handwriting.

'_The waves and the sky...they all fit together..._

_Can you carry me away as light as a feather?'_

On a cloud in the top of the page, she wrote, 'Dear Roxas', and in the branches of the trees I could make out, 'Love, Naminé'. I looked it over and noticed something was written upside-down on the sandbar that was in the middle of the sea. I flipped the page around so I could see what she wrote. In writing that looked like someone had taken a stick and carved it into the sand was 'Raison d'etre'. My systems translated it as 'Reason for Life'.

"Naminé's at my home. She's doing pretty well, and I'm going to be honest(I never knew he had it in him) with you: She wants to see you. I told her that if she was a good girl then I'd let her see you. Now she's all cheerful and upbeat around me." He said, crossing his arms.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I didn't think it was the truth because usually Seifer would lie and say something like 'She's deeply in love with me and has forgotten all about you'.

"Because I feel like she actually likes me now. Though I know she's faking, it still feels good. Naminé's a really good actress...it feels like she actually cares about me." He said, a big smirk now on his face. "I was always so jealous of you..." There was something a bit out of place here. He looked proud of himself, but he was confessing to me his true feelings and I knew from experience that _that_ would seriously wound your pride.

"You came here just to get that all out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. There was some kind of catch, I knew it.

"No, I've come here to thank you. I realized that if I lead her to believe that she'll see you if she's good, then I can get her to do anything I want. I've got Naminé wrapped around my finger because of _you."_ He grinned when he heard me growl. I tried to break out of my bonds, but it was no use. It was obvious that the triplets just threw me in here, and the water probably dried on me which is why I'm not as strong as I could be. If I was, then I could break these chains no problem.

"If she becomes your sex doll, Seifer, I'm going to kick you-"

"Believe me, she won't. I'm not _that_ cruel. Besides, I'm too young for that. I'm seventeen-going-on-eighteen after all. In a few years when she's finally accepted the fact that we're bound together and there's nothing she, or you, can do about it, maybe." He cut me off, still having that smirk on his face. All I was thinking of was how he had a sick and twisted mind...

"Bound together?" I asked, and I was so mad right now that if I wasn't chained down... _'I doubt that's ever going to happen...'_ I thought, but then thought back to the rings, and that spell Seifer had cast over them.

"Naminé and I are going to be married in two weeks! Don't worry, I made sure you _weren't_ invited." Seifer said, and I could've sworn I saw his eyes glow.

"..." I had to keep quiet or else I would lash at him. If not physically, then verbally.

"Aw, I know poor little Roxie is feeling a bit angry right now." Seifer said in a fake-sympathetic voice. "I'm sure the Inquisitor will have a field day with you."

"Inquisitor? What information do they need from me?" I asked. But it made sense. Seifer came in here, and got me all riled up for the Inquisitor(who surely won't like my attitude) and then he'll most likely torture me until I give him the answers he wants...whatever they may be.

"You're an angel in a prison, in Hell. This is probably the only time they'll get to interrogate an angel who's chained up and can't fight back. What demon in their right mind wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity?" He asked. Well, I couldn't say he was wrong because he _was_ right. "Well, have fun." Seifer smirked, then disappeared when he walked back. After he left I heard the door open again.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Some renegade angel, eh? This should be fun." I could tell from the voice that the Inquisitor was male. I couldn't see what he looked like, for he was wearing a mask. But I _did_ see that he had a whip with him.

'_Oh great. Just what I needed.'_ I thought, immediately tensing up. I knew I was designed for taking on whatever hurt someone could dish out but there _was_ a limit to how much torture I could take before passing out. Somehow, I managed to stuff the paper in my pocket and look up at the Inquisitor.

"There's two ways we can get through this, kid. One way is the easy way. Where you can just answer the questions I ask and maybe if you're good I'll let you out of here. I heard from Seifer that your girlfriend would like to see you. I'm reporting to him in the end and he told me that if you're a good little boy, he'll let you see her. OR, the hard way where you can meet my best friend, Whip, here." The Inquisitor said, snapping his whip as he 'introduced' it to me. "What's it gonna be?"

It basically came down to this: Betraying my whole race and see Naminé, or be loyal to the angels and probably never talk to her again. So it was either my whole race or Naminé. What should I choose...?

'_Do I even need to ask myself that?'_

-

(Naminé's POV)

"Mistress Naminé, Seifer wanted me to tell you that he went to see...um..." Marlene seemed to be thinking very hard on something, "He went to see...um..."

"Who did he go see, Marlene?" I asked, kneeling down to her level. It was hard to believe that she was a vampire. She looked like any normal human. Brown hair in a braid tied with a pink ribbon, and brown eyes; she didn't look vampiric to me.

"Um...I can't remember..." She said, looking down at the floor. "...I think it was, um...something with an R..."

"Roxas?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Marlene's face lit up as she looked at me.

"Yeah, that was it! It was Roxas!" She nodded her head and I frowned. _'Why didn't he take me too?'_ I asked myself. _'He knows how badly I want to see Roxas...'_ On that thought, a dark portal appeared and out stepped Seifer, looking quite smug with himself.

"Oh, Naminé, you're up! Nice to see you." He said. I forced my frown to turn upside-down. _'Keep up with the act, Naminé...'_ I thought.

"Hello, Lord Seifer! Glad to see you're back! I heard from Marlene that you saw Roxas. Why couldn't I come? I wanted to give him that hug!" I said cheerfully, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Marlene slipped out of the room with a fearful expression on her face. It was now obvious to me that she was scared of him for some reason.

"Because I didn't want to wake my Sleeping Beauty." He smiled, and we both knew that wasn't the reason. He just wanted to torture me into knowing that Seifer _can_ see Roxas, but when he _does, _he doesn't take _me_ with him. "By the way, he said he misses you."

"When you see him again, tell him I miss him, too! But when you weren't here, I missed you more so no worries there!" I chirped, and he ruffled my hair.

"Heh. Good girl." I wondered why Seifer was being so nice to me ever since I started to act nice around him. We both knew(and Roxas probably knew, too) that I was just being cheerful around him because I wanted to see the other blonde. "By the way, Naminé, there's a party being held at Satan's place in congratulations for _us._ So _you _have to come with me. Marlene and Sarah'll be there as well."

'_If Sarah's there, that means Gippal's there! Maybe he can get me out of this mess!'_ I thought. He seemed nice enough. Who knew who else would be there? If Gippal was there, then Lucifer'd be there, and if Lucifer was there, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were probably there so if the triplets were there, maybe their father(Sephiroth) would be there, too! I know Roxas said that Sephiroth hated him...but he seemed pretty nice around me! After all, he gave me the ability to see the supernatural!

"Okay, I can't wait! We make such a good couple, Lord Seifer, that we should show off to everyone, anyway!" I said, and he chuckled.

"Marlene'll help you get into this fancy dress my mother gave me one day to tell me to give it to my future wife. Since that's obviously you, might as well put it on now. So, Marlene, you can come back in the room now! I know you've been hiding behind the door." Seifer said, and Marlene came in the room holding the dress I was supposed to wear. "At any rate," He sent a shifty glance at the younger girl, "Call me when you're done." With that, he left the room.

"Do you actually like Seifer-sama, Mistress Naminé?" Marlene asked in a whisper. I shook my head and held a finger up to my lips, telling her to be quiet about it. She looked confused, "Then why...?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I whispered, and she nodded. She helped me get on my dress(I couldn't lace the back all the way) and she smiled.

"You look so pretty, Mistress Naminé!" She commented, and I smiled back at her and smoothed out any creases on the dress. The top part was a sparkly white complimented by an ivory sash. The bottom part was short, going up only to my knees. It was poofy(like any dress) and was also a sparkly white, splattered with gold glitter. My sleeves were long and reached my fingertips, they were a see-through white that had random specks of gold decorated throughout them. I don't know if it would look that well on my blonde hair-

"Oh! My hair! What am I going to do with my hair?" I asked, and even though I didn't want to go to this stupid party(because I did NOT want to be Seifer's wife, much less go to a party as a celebration for it) but I had to look good because what if Roxas somehow crashed it or something?

"I'll go get a brush!" Marlene offered, running out of the room. I didn't have a mirror with me so I couldn't see if I looked like an idiot. She came back, her hands full of ribbons and combs and brushes and hair ties and things I didn't even know the NAME for. Unlike most Princesses...I was fashionably challenged. "Can I play hairdresser, Mistress Naminé? I promise you'll look good!" I sighed and kneeled down.

"Okay. I trust that you'll make me look gor_geous!"_ I said, flipping my hair and saying the last part of 'gorgeous' with such flair that she knew I was kidding.

"Don't worry, Mistress Naminé, after I'm done with your hair, even the _stars_ will be jealous!" Marlene sounded so excited, too. I couldn't' just say 'no' to her. Even if I looked like an idiot, I could tough it out.

-

"How do you like it, Mistress Naminé?" Marlene held a hand mirror in front of my face. My hair was draped over my shoulder like it normally was, except there was a big gold ribbon in my hair and after the ribbon my hair was one giant curl.

"I love it, Marlene! Thank you so much!" I said, and I did like it. It complimented my dress pretty nicely. She nodded and scurried out of the room to get Seifer. She came back with the other blonde in tow. He gaped for awhile, staring at me. Then, he shut his mouth and grinned, probably happy that he had _possession _of me.

"You're dazzling, Naminé." He held out a hand and I glided towards it, grasping it with my hand. I forced a smile at him.

"Why thank you, Lord Seifer! You're nothing to be looked down upon, either." For Seifer was wearing a very fancy version of his regular outfit. I noticed that Marlene looked up to snuff as well.

"Shall we go?" He asked, and I nodded. He snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared. Seifer, Marlene and I walked into the portal. I, personally, didn't like that means of travel anyway. I guess there are no such things as 'cars' in Hell. We were in Lucifer's place in a flash.

"Hi, Seifer!" Sarah was conversing with the blonde as soon as we got there. She didn't talk to me, but I didn't blame her. If Roxas was getting married to some girl I'd hate her, too. Seifer and Sarah were engaged in conversation, but poor Seifer looked like he really didn't want to talk to her, and you could tell because Lucifer's daughter was doing all the talking, he was just nodding.

"Hello there, ladies." Gippal said coming towards us, bowing his head slightly to Marlene and I. The vampiric girl hid behind me, clutching onto my leg.

"Marlene, you don't need to be scared of Gippal! He's a good guy." I said, smiling at him. She didn't budge.

"Naminé, forget it. My father took her away from her father. It makes sense that she's scared of me. Anyway, so how's the situation with-" Instead of saying his name, Gippal just nodded his head towards Seifer. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not good. I don't know where Roxas is, and now Seifer's forcing me to marry him. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him!" I whispered, not wanting him to hear me. Of course, I always jinx myself when I say stuff like that...

"What are you talking about?" I hoped that cold voice was not who I thought it was...when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, it was. Seifer._ 'Oh. My. God._' I thought, panicking on the inside. He probably heard us. Maybe he didn't, maybe I was just paranoid...he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll deal with you later." He did hear me. I knew right then and there I was doomed.

"We weren't talking about anything, Seifer." Gippal said, sending him a shifty look. I briefly wondered who would win if they had a fight. The Lord of Darkness vying against The Demon Prince...I decided that would be a fight I would like to see.(If I ever wanted to see any fights, mind you)

"Hmm..." He gave me a look that I knew was a bad thing. I knew that I'd be punished for _whatever_ I did. "...I'm sure."

"Okay, Gippal lied! We were talking about how good of a couple you and I are, Lord Seifer!" I said, though all four of us could tell that he knew I was lying. But Seifer decided to believe it anyway.

"Very...well." He said, and stalked off, only to be met by Sarah(again). I could hear him sigh in frustration that Gippal's sister didn't seem to notice, and she began to talk his ear off again.

"Is he why you have those bruises on your shoulders?" The blonde(that was yet another person to add to my list! Sarah, Gippal, Rikku, Roxas, Seifer and I were all blondes! Was it a fad or something?) asked, and I was a little surprised that he asked me at. I looked at my shoulders and you could faintly see the black-and-blue marks(that were tinged with red) through my sleeves. I nodded.

"Gippal, could do me a favor?" I asked, glancing at Seifer to make sure he wasn't whispering, "Could you get Roxas out of prison for me?"

"I'll do my best. I don't think they'll let me because he's an angel. In fact, I _know_ they won't let me because they know I fell in love with an angel...so everyone knows I have a soft spot for those of Heaven. They'll probably think he's Rikku's brother or something." Gippal said, frowning. "Sorry, Naminé." I smiled weakly.

"It's alright...there's nothing you can do about it." I replied, and shrugged. He looked around nervously and we both could see Lucifer was staring **right** at us, but mostly at him.

"I better get back to my old man, he'll be mad I 'wandered off' again." Gippal said, emphasizing 'wandered off' with air quotes. Why Satan would consider wandering off being a couple of feet away from him, I don't know. He waved as he made his way towards Lucifer. After Gippal had left, I felt three cold presences hover over me. I turned around, and there the triplets were. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Before I said anything, Marlene gasped and jumped into Kadaj's arms.

"Uncle Kadaj! Uncle Loz! Uncle Yazoo!" She yelled happily, hugging the short-silver-haired triplet. My mouth dropped.

"U-U..._Uncles?!?"_ I asked, regaining my composure and closing my gaping mouth. The triplets and Marlene nodded.

"These are Daddy's brothers!" She said. I looked at all three of them. I thought Sephiroth only had three children!

**Wait**.

I vaguely remembered Kairi and Sephiroth talking about how he had two other sons. Marlene's father had to be one of them. Then that would mean that along with being a vampire, she was also part angel.

"Marlene's our half-niece." Kadaj said, Loz and Yazoo nodding as to verify that fact.

"Surprised?" Yazoo asked.

"We hope so, because Vincent looks like Sephiroth's _other_ ex-wife. His _real _wife died." Loz added, and I raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about...?

"Loz! Father said to never mention that!" Yazoo snapped, hitting Loz on the back of the head. Marlene giggled as the two began to wrangle.

"Uncle Loz and Uncle Yazoo are funny!" She said, then looked at me. "You know my Uncles?" She asked. I nodded.

"We didn't know you were friendly with Marlene, or we never would've played mind games with you." Kadaj said, looking back at his brothers and sighing. He probably wanted to do that whole 'we'll take turns in finishing other's sentences'(they seemed to like doing that alot) thing, but his brothers were too busy quarreling to do that. "We won't do it again now that we know you've been protecting Marlene from _him."_ I knew 'him' was Seifer. I guess no one liked him. I couldn't blame them, whatever their reason may be.

-

After the party was long over, Seifer, Marlene and I portaled back to his home. When we did get back to his home, however, he glared at me and dragged me into a room.

"How dare you talk about me behind my back!" He yelled, punching my jaw with such momentum I fell to the ground. He hit me so hard that I felt like his fist was a hammer and my jaw had been made out of glass. Good thing it didn't crack out of place...but it felt like it! I tried to get up, but he stomped on my back, keeping me down. "Don't you _ever_ talk about me to anyone _ever_ again! Got it?" He removed his foot from my back and I tried to get up again.

"I _said_: Got it?" Seifer asked, kicking me in the side **hard.** So hard, that, in fact, I started to cough up blood. "Hmph. You're pathetic." He said, and turned around to Marlene. "You too. Maybe I'll see if you break as easy as she does." I heard her gasp in fear. I sighed inwardly, really hurting too much to do anything. But I reached out and grabbed Seifer's ankle to stop him from hurting her.

"Mistress Naminé!" I heard Marlene shout as Seifer bent down. I kept my grip as hard as I could on his ankle, though. I don't know what good it would have done.

"Let go of me." He growled, and I coughed up some more blood and shook my head.

"No...don't hurt Marlene. She didn't do anything to you..." I said. I wondered what had made him snap so suddenly. Seifer had been pretty kind now...but now? _'Does he get berserk too?'_ I asked myself, but honestly, I was too much in pain to care about him.

"..." He grabbed my wrist and wrenched it off of his ankle. Then, he bent it. It was like a shock running up and down my arm.

"What...happened...to...the old...Seifer?" I asked, grinding my teeth because I didn't want to scream. That would just give him more pleasure.

"Old Seifer?" He asked, sounding confused. His grip on my wrist loosened considerably. Along with the grip, the pain had died down as well.

"The one...that would...always try...and be...the hero..." I coughed out more blood and he dropped my wrist, "...even if...he was...wrong. Where's..._that_...Seifer?" He stood up and backed away from me. I saw his fist clench and all I was thinking was, _'Oh god, he's going to charge into me...'_ But no. He didn't.

"Dammit, Naminé! Why'd you have to fall in love with Roxas?" He asked, and he seemed angry. Not at me...but at...something else. Seifer stood there, staring at me. I knew he wanted an answer, and I couldn't say anything like 'because he's nicer than you' or any of the real reasons, because he'd just get angry. So I had to lie. Well...maybe not lie. Maybe it was the truth.

"Who _else_ was there?"

-**End of Day Three-**

In her boredom of today, Kairi had made a plushie home for her Sora and Roxas plushies, and she had also made one of herself.(those things took a chunk out of the day) She didn't make one of Naminé because she was too busy making the Sora and Roxas plushies fight over her. Of course, if you told anyone Kairi played with dolls, she'd kick the living daylights out of you. Especially since Kairi knows that Past Sora had pediophobia, and Present Sora probably had that phobia too.

"Three weeks, two days." She whispered, hugging her Sora toy. Kairi glanced at the mini stuffed Roxas and frowned. She remembered what that lady had told her about L.A.X. the other day. "Maybe you shouldn't come back..."

**-Day Four-**

(Naminé's POV)

"Mistress Naminé, are you alright?" I heard Marlene ask. I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. I was so dizzy I saw the room swirl around me. I shook my head and sat up. I was still on the floor, the place I had fallen yesterday. The first thing I noticed was that Marlene looked more vampiric than she had the last time I saw her. Her eyes were mixed in with a shade of blood red, and two of her teeth had been elongated to become sharp fangs.

"...I don't feel so good..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and shaking my head again. When I opened my eyes, everything was still blurry and swirling. I saw two Marlenes and everything was doubling.

"I gave you some of my blood because you looked really pale, Mistress Naminé...that's why you're probably dizzy." Marlene whispered, but her soft voice felt like the loudest shriek. I felt like two people were playing a match of hardcore, non-stop ping-pong inside my head.

"I'm not...going to turn into a vampire, am I?" I asked, pausing, shaking my head again. I felt like I had a hangover or something, or Seifer must have taken a sledgehammer and pounded my head inside-out. She shook her head.

"But you might feel a little strange for a while. It shouldn't last! I don't know what the side effects are." Marlene shrugged and smiled uneasily. "Are you mad?" I shook my head, desperately wishing she would be quiet.

"Of course not." I said, coughing again. I heard the door open and Seifer walked in. I heard every one of his footstep's, each sounding like an avalanche to me.

"Is she alright, Marlene?" He asked, kneeling down beside me. Marlene nodded and backed away. Seifer looked at me and he placed a hand on my cheek. "Are _you_ alright, Naminé?"

"I'm...so...dizzy..." I mumbled, placing a hand on top of my ear to block out the noise. I didn't know why I was so dizzy and why my head felt like it would pop like popcorn.

"I know who'll make you feel better." Seifer said, picking me up, placing me over his shoulder. "Marlene, you stay here and watch over the home. I'll be back. Alright?" I saw her nod and she kept getting farther...and farther...away...

-

(Roxas' POV)

"Well, I think we've our fun for today, eh, angel?" The Inquisitor had what he liked to call his 'fun' with me. It wasn't fun to me. It was rather painful because I refused to answer his questions. I know I risked never seeing Naminé again, but _believe_ me, when I get my full strength back, I'd break these chains and bust out of this prison. When I did, I'd search all of Hell to find her. I had no idea how bad I looked but I probably looked like I was dead. I felt like it. "Maybe I'll ask you one more time: **What** is the source of the angels' power?"

"..." I didn't say anything. Of course I knew, but I could never betray my whole kind. The Authority'd hate me for **sure.**

"Still keeping silent, angel? Don't worry, you'll break one day." The Inquistor said, lashing me across the face. He cracked his whip, about to hit me again when-

"Inquisitor. Leave. Now." I heard the cold voice that could only belong to Seifer say. He bowed to him, mumbled something, and left. "Roxas, you can fix her. I know you can and you can alone." I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when he dropped the shaking white bundle he was carrying on the floor before me. I recognized her face. Naminé's pale face... Seifer unlocked my shackles. _"Terminar._ Go heal her, I nulled the spell." As soon as I was no longer restrained, I dropped down by her side. Her eyes were open, and she reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder and weakly aqueezed it.

"Roxas...I'm so happy...you're here..." She smiled, then let her hand drop down to her ear. She seemed to be blocking out some noise.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, noticing the bruises on her. They were red along with black and blue. "...I see internal bleeding..."

"A vampire gave her blood because she lost some of it..." He said, sounding guilty. I tried to do my best, but Naminé wouldn't let me, whenever I tried to touch her bruises to heal them, she muttered a 'no' and removed my hands from her.

"But, ultimately, _you_ caused the damage?" I asked. Honestly, I don't know if I could healed her. She was too rebellious right now, and I didn't know why.

"Yes." He admitted, shifting. I narrowed my eyes. No wonder Naminé wasn't acting like herself. She got _abused_.

"I think you should leave, Seifer. She probably thinks you're going to hurt her again." I stated, and she shook her head.

"No. Seifer won't hurt me. You're here to...protect me from that, right...?" Naminé asked, and I nodded. She smiled, and tried to sit up. When she did so, she threw her arms around my neck and whispered, "Thank God..." Then, I felt her go limp. I laid her back down, glanced at Seifer, and began to start my work.

"Is she going to be alright? Is she going to be alright?" He asked as if he _cared_, standing over me and watching my every move. I gritted my teeth, fighting back the urge to strike out at him.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden, Seifer? First you hurt her. Then you bring her to me to fix what _you_ did. Now you're caring about her. If you truly did care about her, you wouldn't have hurt her in the first place!" I shouted, getting done with her shoulders rather quickly since there was no resistance. The bruise was still there, and it would probably hurt, but the internal bleeding was gone. "Now, where else did you hit her?"

"Punched her in the jaw...kicked her stomach...I stomped on her back...and I bent her wrist back." He said. I bit my lip to keep from turning around and hitting him as hard as I could. I bent down and kissed her, holding onto her wrists so she wouldn't struggle. I wasn't going to heal her–I was going to do something all machines are able to do. I figured there had been so much damage done to her already that I might as well do a _Data Transfer_, which is nothing more than transferring all of her irregularities(wounds) over to me. I could do it to a human because while someone like Axel whom was fully machine(well, he was human too, but you know what I mean) could only do that to another machine. It's our way of saving a machine who was dysfunctional. All the memories, knowledge, everything stored in their database got transferred to the one doing the Data Transfer. I could perform it on a human because I was an angel and essentially, I was healing her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I heard Seifer shout and I turned my head to look at him.

"You told me to fix her. So that's what I'm doing." I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, sure. You're just absorbing all of her so-called 'Holy Power' to make yourself more powerful." He said, glaring at me. I had no idea what he was talking about, and it must've showed because he added, "You know, you're glowing." I looked at myself.

He was right. I was glowing a white that I hadn't noticed before. I also felt much stronger and rejuvenated...But that was impossible. Humans usually only had a meager amount of holy energy, and she'd die if I took that from her. But Naminé was alive, I heard her breath. So that must mean...

"The vampire that did the blood transfusion. Was it also an angel or something?"I asked, and he nodded. "Well, she must have transferred her angel blood over to Naminé...and now I have it." I stated, and noticed that her bruises had disappeared as well, which meant I now had all of her injuries. The Data Transfer was complete.

"But you healed her?" He asked. It was my turn to nod. "Thank you. I'll be taking her back." I stood up and glared at him.

"I don't think so. You're going to hurt her again." At this, Seifer whistled and the Inquisitor came in.

"Puh-leeze. You've done far worse." Then, he looked at the Inquisitor and nodded his head. "You know what to do."

"Wait." The Inquisitor said, and I could see him smile evilly even under his mask, "You said that the girl is important to this angel, right? Then this could be the opening the whole demon race could be wanting. Instead of torturing him, I'll torture **her** instead." I didn't even wait for Seifer to reply, I tackled the Inquisitor(which was quite a jump for me without my wings) to the ground and wrapped my hand around his neck, putting all of my weight into it, hoping to choke him.

"You. Will. _**Not.** _Hurt. Naminé!" I yelled, and Seifer just stood there, watching the interrogator get strangled by me, until I heard her voice.

"...Roxas?...Did you call...?" I heard the beautiful blonde say groggily. I got off of the Inquisitor and walked over to her. It was two against one, and Namine would be a severe disadvantage to me because I knew, despite all the crap Seifer said, they both wanted to hurt her; to hear her scream, to see her cry.

"Naminé..." I didn't get to say anything else, because I felt Seifer hold me back. Naminé jumped up and looked like she was about to say something when the Inquisitor grabbed her arm, holding her back. Of course I struggled and tried to do everything I could to wrench free of Seifer's grip but he was using his powers of darkness. I was still too weak, even with the strength I gained, to fight back.

"So this is your little princess, angel?" The Inquisitor asked, and he wrapped the whip around her neck so she couldn't move or else she'd choke, just like I had tried to choke him before. "Answer me!" He tightened the whip's grip on her neck, so I could hear her gasp for air. Before I was going to answer, the door broke down.

"I'm off for a couple of days and _this_ is what I find?" It was none other than Axel! I didn't care how he got there or why, I was glad that he was there to even the odds.

"You! You said that if I let you go, you'd never come back here!" The Inquisitor yelled, unwrapping the whip from Naminé and shoving her to the ground. I wondered what had happened between them.

"Yeah, well, I just loved you all so much that I had to come back." Axel smirked, walking towards Seifer and blasting him away from me with a horizantal column of fire. "Long story, Rox. I went away from this prison for awhile and this crazed old lady told me she could make angelic relics. She taught me how so I had to come back. Figure you'd could use it." He stuffed a chakram-esque keyblade in my hands. "I call it 'Bond of Flame'." I held it out, and it became my wing. It was red and orange, and each feather was shaped like an flame. It was my natural wing(I could tell), but I still didn't feel revitalized. I now knew where four of my six wings were. I didn't care to contemplate on the location of the other two because I cared about the platinum blonde that was now on the floor.(No, **not** Seifer. I'd kill myself before I cared about him. Besides, we're both **guys.)**

An alarm went off and instantly numerous amounts of guards came in with buckets and buckets of water. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo must have told them our fatal weakness. We looked at each other exasperatingly. "Not again!"

**-End of Day Four-**

Kairi looked at the time. Twelve o'clock. The literal _end_ of the day and the beginning of another. "C'mon, guys, three weeks one day...you've got to come back! I'm so **bored** without you guys!" She said, taking her Sora toy and hugging the stuffing out of it. Kairi turned on the light because she felt stuffing all over her and hoped that she was just dreaming. But no, she did, in fact, squeeze the stuffing out of it.

"Oh no!" She gasped, eyes bubbling with tears, "I **broke** Sora!"

* * *

Kairi: -wails- No! Sora! Why'd you have to go! -sobs-

Sora:...Um...-pats Kairi on back- There, there, Kairi. I'm right...um...here.

Kairi: -has her eyes covered by hands so she can't see if Sora is Sora or not- Roxas! We all _know _you can't get your hands off of me-

Sora: Roxas? Kai, it's actually pronounced 'Sora'.

Roxas: Why does everyone get us confused? Especially the Organization! God, don't they know what their thirteenth member looks like anymore?!? Still...why?!?

Axel: It's because of the same reason people get Reno and I confused.

Sora: And that reason is...?

Reno: That we look alike.

Sora: Awesome. Roxas, you're now my stunt double/doppelganger.

Roxas: No way! Sora, you're my doppelganger!

Sora: Well, I'm 14 years older than you so respect your elders!

Roxas: I'm going to live longer than you so in hopes of not damaging my youthful body, you should be MY stunt double!

Sora: But I'm old and I have back problems and breakable bones so you should be MY stunt double!

Sora and Roxas: -argue with each other about who should be the stunt double-

Riku: See, Kairi? Look what you did!You started it, so finish it!

Kairi: Okay! I know a way! **YOU**, reviewers, are going to help Sora and Roxas shut up and get over their problems!

Nami-Hime: All you need to do is this:

Kairi and Nami-hime: Say in your review who should be the stunt double! Sora or Roxas!

Roxas: Well, we all know it's going to be me because I'm **way **cuter than Sora and I have more fangirls.

Sora: No! I have more fangirls because people can't resist my adorability!

Riku: No matter HOW many fangirls you have, I'M always going to have more.

All: ...

Kairi: When he's right, he's right.

Sora: KAIRI! I thought you were on MY side!

Kairi: Um...-puts away action figures and posters of Riku away and smiles nervously- Of course, Sora!

Reno: Well...if I was in Kingdom Hearts, I'd SO have more fangirls than ALL of you!

Nami-Hime: When he's right, he's right.

Roxas: -gasp- I thought you were on MY side!

Nami-Hime: -nervous glance- Um...

Kairi and Nami-hime : -simultaneously- REVIEW!

Axel and Reno: Talk about doppelgangers...

HnH:...I wouldn't be talking...


	22. Existence Not My Own

HnH: Day Five's going to be a little weird. It's going to start exactly where Day Four left off. So if you haven't read last chapter, you might get confused...

Larxene: Hehe, WEIRD-O. Since HnH is a weird-o too, she doesn't own anything in this story! Thanks to ?, Jaime Snyder and SagaLight!

Sora: I thank Oathkeepera!

Roxas: Well, me, Erin,(Thank you. You are the first person to say that you dislike one of my stories. Might sound odd, but I've been waiting for that person. Flamers make me feel more author-ish)Ellie, -Randomness- KuNoIcHi-KhFaN- and Deliahgirl are cool so :P

Nami-hime: -doey, tearful eyes- W-W-What about me?!?

Seifer: -comes in- Don't worry, Nami, I'll never ever ditch you for some other girl!

Roxas: -goes into Final Form and throws Seifer out of the Studio-

Sora: O.M.G. -is in shock- YOU STOLE MY FORM!!!

Roxas: What are you talking about? This is my superhero outfit.

Sora: -suddenly gets dressed in his KH1 and CoM outfit- Why do I get the retarded outfit that doesn't fit while you get the cool one?!?

Roxas: -points finger to a random area in a Batman voice- Quick, ClownBoy, to the Roxamobile!

Sora: Wait, why do **_I_** have to be ClownBoy?!?

Roxas: Because, A. You're my stunt double(thanks Ladies who helped me win :) ), B. You have bigger, more clown-like feet than me and C. Look at those...SHOES. I mean, come on, LOOK at them.

All: -looks at Sora's shoes-

Kairi: -runs away- I'M IN LOVE WITH A CLOWN BOY!

ClownBoy: No, Kai, wait!! -runs after Kairi but trips over large, clown-ish feet- WHY DID TETSUYA NOMURA HAVE TO GIVE ME SUCH BIG FEET?!? -cries-

HnH: You know, whenever I hear Jesse McCartney sing...I feel like I'm hearing Roxas sing.

ClownBoy: -gets over depression- HAH! At least my voice actor is cool!

Roxas: Cool as in gets drunk and then gets in an accident cool? Then yeah, your voice actor totally PWNS mine.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 22:** E**xistence Not My Own

(White Night Finale)

**-Day Five-**

(Naminé's POV)

Finally. I _finally_ got to see Roxas, and now they're trying to put him away? I don't think so. "No!" I yelled, biting the Inquisitor's hand since he was holding onto me(he got ahold of me again). He let me go and I speared(which is basically tackling) the person nearest to him that was about to dump water all over him. "You're **not** taking him away from me!" I growled, and once that person was down, my Storm Sword appeared.

I think everyone was in amazement, because no one stopped me from cutting the buckets(the sword's _that_ strong) and pushing aside the people. Roxas managed to grab me and fly up to the ceiling. But everyone was ganging up on the poor redhead once Roxas flew up near the ceiling and was away from the guards. Axel was getting beaten up pretty badly. I heard Roxas sigh, and then he landed and let go of me. "I've got to help Axel...I'm sorry, Naminé."

"It's okay. You need to help your friend." I said, as he got right into the fray. As soon as he started hacking in there, Seifer got out of the battle and came towards me.

"C'mon, Naminé, let's get out of here." He said, making a dark portal appear. I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"I don't want to go!" I said defiantly, stomping my foot to add effect, "I want to stay here with Roxas!"

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" He sneered, then whistled. The Inquisitor appeared at Seifer's side in an instant. "Water is their big weakness. Once I take Naminé out of the picture, douse them. Make sure you don't let the redhead out. We'll be back." He said, and then the Inquisitor nodded. I glared at Seifer.

"I told you before, I'm not going anywhere!" I said, and he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "NO!!!" I screamed, thrashing around violently. "LET GO OF ME YOU–!!!" I felt a needle pierce my arm and the whole world turned black.

**-End of Day Five-**

Kairi yawned. She had a funeral for poor Sora plushie(everyone in Tsugare attended, and they had an actually ceremony for the toy) and they had buried the toy in a very fasionable shoebox(the best of the best) and laid it in the ground. Forever. "Two weeks..." She said, closing her eyes for a little.

"Oh, Sora...how I miss you..." Kairi sighed, finding she couldn't go to sleep and opening the window and placing her elbows on the windowsill. She rested her head in her hands and looked at the sky. "Starless Night..."

**-Day Seven-**

(Naminé's POV)

When I woke up, my arm was kind of sore(probably from the needle). I blinked away the sleepiness from my eyes then jolted upwards. What had happened? I remember being pierced by that needle(which had to be a tranquilizer which was why I fell unconscious) and then waking up here.

"Seifer said he was going out." Immediately when I woke up, I was met with the now vampiric-looking Marlene. I frowned, wondering what had happened after I fell. "He seemed pretty worried since you were out all day yesterday..."

"Did he mention anyone when he talked to you? Like Roxas?" I asked, and the girl tilted her head to one side. "You know, blonde hair, blue eyes...the same height as Seifer..."

"...I don't think I've ever seen this 'Roxas' person before, but you've told me all about him and he sounds kinda familiar! Could you draw him for me?" She asked sweetly, handing me a piece of paper and some colored pencils that she had with her all along. I think Marlene had waited by my bedside just for me to draw him. But I did so pleasurably. "Um...Mistress Naminé?" She heard me giggle when I started to draw his hair or when I was doing his outfit, or drawing his wings.

I couldn't help it, though! I couldn't help but laugh because drawing him brought back all the **happy **memories...were there even any? The parade, maybe. Maybe there were more...but...I didn't remember what my real life was like, so how could I retrieve my true memories?

"Finished!" I concluded the picture quite happily by coloring in my drawing. I looked it over, and I almost choked because it looked like a photograph. A bit...2D-ish, but it looked real. I showed Marlene the picture and her eyes widened.

"_Uncle...?"_

-

(Roxas' POV)

All that water is getting to my head. Seriously. After Seifer took Naminé away(believe me, I FOUGHT) another batch of guards came in with more buckets of water and drowned Axel and I in the water. I was in the same prison(which was all coated with water, lucky me) but now there were more chains around my arms and I had a _leash_ around my neck that was chained to the wall. I felt like a dog. And I hadn't even broken out of my chains last time, Seifer _freed_ me from then, yet they make sure they have pounds of them on me!

"'Ello again, angel." I heard the Inquisitor(who must have come in the room while I was inspecting all of my chains) say, and he seemed awfully bright for a torturer. "Today we're going to have a _very_ special day, my little peach." When he called me 'peach', he pinched my cheek like Ashe would when I was little.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, but I couldn't do anything about it, all chained up like I was. He backed away and placed a hand over his heart and gasped like I had just emotionally wounded him or something.

"I am _so_ hurt by that! And I'm sure _she_ wouldn't like it if you hurt her deep down inside like you did to me." Inquisitor said, and he noticed my face soften. "Don't worry, Angel, I'll take **good**," He cracked his whip, "care of her for you."

"She's coming?" I asked, then made sure we were talking about the same person, "Naminé's coming to see me?"

"Oh, so that's the little witch's name, now is it?" He asked. I lunged forward, momentarily forgetting that I had chains around me. I got choked by my leash before the binds on my arms held me back.

"She's not a witch! And even if she was, you have _no_ right calling her that!" I yelled after I had gotten my breath back. She had been called that before...I regret it now, but **I** had called her that before...I had hated her, and the whole royal family before...which is why I joined up with the Organization...I have a lot of things in my past I wish I could erase...

"But she is. I know from Lord Seifer that she has unique abilities that make her unhuman." Inquisitor said, and then crossed his arms and chuckled. "Calling her that makes you angry, huh, Angel?"

"You don't even _know_ her." I glared at him, hoping desperately that looks could kill. I wanted to defend her name, but I couldn't because of these chains. If I was released from the chains, the Inquisitor would be begging for mercy right now.

"And you do?" He asked. I countered this one easily.

"Better than herself." I said matter-of-factly. And it _was_ fact. Besides from the Organization(who was all dead now, and Axel didn't get much into their personal lives) and Queen Yuna, who could only faintly remember Axel and I, no one knew what their lives really were like.

"...You care about her? Not that a doll like you could feel, anyway, but if you co-"

I cut him off with, "Doll? I may be an android, but I wasn't completely manufactured with metals and such. I do have actual flesh and blood in me." I _hated_ it when people called me things like 'doll', 'marionette', and oh god, 'puppet' was the worst. I couldn't **stand** that. I went as berserk as I could without actually going berserk on that person if they called me that.

"Answer my question, Angel!" He cracked his whip and lashed me across the face. "Do you care about her, or not?" He sounded impatient.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered, the mark on my face from the whip was only what I considered a scratch. I could really take the Inquisitor's 'fun' but sometimes he brought out his friends 'Sharp Pieces of Glass' and his very **best** friend, 'Gun'.

"Because I feel we're becoming friends, angel. I want to know a little bit about you." He said, laughing and cracking his whip eagerly. I was about to answer him when the door opened. It was none other than Seifer, carrying a kicking and screaming Naminé over his back.

"Naminé?" I asked quietly. The jerk that we all absolutely _deplored_ was looking very annoyed that he had a struggling Princess over his shoulder. It was too bad that she couldn't kick him in the stomach or impair him or make sure he couldn't reproduce...or something along the lines of that. But she couldn't.

"LET GO OF M-...Roxas?" She instantly calmed down when she saw me. Seifer set her down on the ground but before she could run up to me, he grabbed her arm.

"You're not here to see him." He sneered, pulling her back so she couldn't reach me. Did I mention how much I freakin' **hate** Seifer? "You're here to make sure Roxas spills out all his little secrets about Heaven. Once we know the weaknesses of Paradise, we'll make sure Hell overrules Heaven, and all of the angels will become _slaves_ to the demons and beings of darkness..." I mean _seriously,_ how can you not hate him?

"What?" Naminé asked, her voice seeming to convey disbelief. However, her now meek voice was drowned out by the cheers of the Inquisitor and the guard outside my prison must have heard him as well, as he was cheering, too.

"You heard me. We have you here because you're his weak point. I bet Roxas would be able to take the torture all of Hell could dish out, but he'll crack if the Inquisitor turns to you, instead." Seifer said, then nodding to the torturer after he let go of her. "They're all yours." He walked over to the door and leaned against it, watching intently. Before the Inquisitor could grab her, she ran straight to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded when she hugged me. Seifer was stupid enough to still have that spell negated! What an idiot.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Why did they chain you up?..." She asked, tightening her grip on me(I didn't think it could have gotten any tighter) when the Inquisitor came a little closer.

"You can talk all you want later." Inquisitor said, cracking his whip again(he liked doing that!) and Naminé jumped and shook. She was scared, I could tell. But there was nothing I could do to comfort her besides form tell her that everything would be okay. "Now it's time for our little session. I'm going to ask you nicely, angel, **what** is the source of the angels' power?"

"..." I thought on that for a moment. I had to lie. It was the only way out. Make a believable lie. "For Earth-bound angels, it's the sun. At night, we are prone to anything and everything supernatural." The Inquisitor gritted his teeth.

"But that doesn't tell me who Hell can take over Heaven! Tell me **that,** Angel!" He yelled, the whip making a red mark across Naminé's face. I didn't even see the whip move, that's how fast the Inquisitor was. But I noticed it when she whimpered. I clenched my fist. If I wasn't chained...

"Well..." I started, wondering how to make this up. The blonde Princess looked up at me, and I guess she could tell I was trying to lie. If you know _anything_ about me, it's that I **suck** at lying. People with half a brain could tell I was lying. The Inquisitor didn't seem like he believed it, either. Naminé's Storm Sword appeared in her hands. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she let go of me.

Before the Inquisitor could grab her, she held the sword over her head and along with the impact of it on his skull, erupted a sickening crack. I thought for a second there, that she had actually hit my head. Seifer cringed and so did I. Who knew she had it in her? Once the Inquisitor was down, I closed my eyes and sighed.(I just couldn't face Naminé and tell her anything because of Seifer AND the chains) Some moments went by, and then I felt something splatter on my cheek. That's when I opened my eyes. The Inquisitor was down still(he was getting up slowly), and Seifer looked like he was angry and almost horrified, but was rooted in his spot.

Because of Naminé...I heard a clinking noise and looked at her. The liquid that had splattered on my cheek was **blood**. With her Storm Sword, she was trying to break the chains. But her other hand, which was holding the chain out, was bloodied(so she must've missed) and she had to have switched hands a couple of times because the other one was coated with crimson as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and she just shook her head. Then I noticed the tears streaming down her face. "...What's wrong, Naminé? Don't cry, please..."

"I've...got..." She said, continuing to hammer away on the chains with the sword, "...to...get...you...free, Roxas!" Seifer walked over and grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from me.

"I can't watch this anymore. It's absolutely **sickening** to watch you hurt yourself trying to get him free. Inquisitor, this isn't working. I'm going to have come back when she's not going to fight." Seifer said, looking at the interrogator who probably didn't even know where he was.

"No, Seifer! Let me go!" She screamed, but Seifer just kept his grip on her.

"Naminé!" I shouted, and the chains she had been working on snapped when I pulled. Once one of my arms was free, I summoned Oblivion and sliced the chains(and the leash) that had restrained me. I looked at Seifer. He could tell there was murder in my eyes, because he cursed underneath his breath. I took a step forward, and he took a step back, with Naminé still in his grasp. "Give her back." I commanded.

"I don't think so!" He said, and he had her in front of him so if I attacked him, I would have to attack her as well. I took more steps forward until I was looming over Seifer.(Which was odd...last time I checked, he was a little taller than me)

The Bond of Flame appeared in my other hand and I rose both over my head, ready to strike. I brought them down, so they would hit just Seifer, but then he did something that shocked me. Before I tell you what made my mouth drop, I'm going to remind you(in case you didn't know) that I **hate** Seifer with a _burning_ passion rivaling five million burning suns. So.

The self-appointed fiancé of Naminé pushed _her_ towards me so instead of Seifer getting the blow, she did. That was low. He knew that the hit would connect no matter what, so he had to push her towards me so she got it instead. It was an accident that I hit her. Fortunately, I was able to see her coming so my momentum stopped a little before my keyblades landed on her, so it didn't make as much of an impact as it would have.

"Well, Naminé, I appreciate that you don't want me to get hurt!" Seifer said, almost sarcastically. Before she fell into my arms, he snatched her back again and waved with one hand, the other holding onto her. When did Seifer get so fast? All that water must have made my reaction timing a little slower.

"Don't _want_ you to get hurt?" She asked angrily, but before I could do anything about it, Seifer and her were whisked away into a dark portal.

**-End of Day Seven-**

"Two weeks, five days..." Kairi sighed, stretching her arms over her head. "...If you guys don't make it..." She got out her Roxas plushie(who now had a brown 'wig' to make it look like Sora) and hugged it.

She frowned. They had to make it, but if things went as planned then it wouldn't matter anyway. "Never **ever** again..."

**-Day Eight-**

(Naminé's POV)

"This is your Uncle, too?" After our little fiasco at the prison, I had fell unconscious and I woke up awhile ago. I was asking Marlene about her 'Uncles' who she thought were Sora and Roxas. But that can't be right. Because then _that _would mean that Sephiroth's other wife would be...

"Yup! Those are Daddy's brothers!" Marlene said cheerfully, pointing to the pictures of Roxas and Sora I drew.

"Along with Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo?" I asked. She nodded. No...maybe Marlene was just confused. Maybe they were Vincent's _wife's_ sister(who would be Tifa)'s sons', but maybe Vincent just told her that to avoid any confusion. "Where's your mom?"

"Mommy..." Marlene narrowed her eyes and stared at me. Now it was quite intimidating, because I had also learned that she gave me all of her angel blood(which, in turn, I gave to Roxas) so now she was full vampire. (I guess, in a way...Roxas is two halves of an angel and half human...can that be possible?) "I think Mommy is sealed up somewhere."

"Sealed up?" I asked. Why did Marlene's family have to be so confusing? Why couldn't she just have a regular father and mother not related to _anyone?_ She nodded, but then thought about it for awhile(or seemed to) and shrugged.

"I think that's where Mommy is. Daddy says she's dead, but I don't believe him!" Marlene said. The only person to _really_ get the truth from was either Vincent, Tifa, or Sephiroth. The first two I really had a doubt we were going to see unless the Mizu no Akashi showed up or Vincent showed up here to take Marlene.(Which I _really_ hope didn't happen...)

"Where's Seifer?" I asked. Maybe if I asked nicely, he'd take me to Mizu no Akashi to ask Sephiroth himself. After all, Roxas was _clearly_ not there so what would the problem be?

"He had to ask Lucifer-sama about something. I think he said it was about the wedding." Marlene said, thinking a moment before she had answered. I felt my heart drop in my stomach. I was getting married to Seifer in six days... But I didn't let that show, so I just nodded.

"So if Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are your uncles...then would you like to meet your grandfather?" I asked, and I couldn't imagine Sephiroth having grandkids. Went against the whole 'I am evil' image he seemed to possess.

"Grandpa Sephiroth?!?" Marlene's whole face lit up. "We can see Grandpa Sephiroth, Mistess Naminé?" She asked, having this pleading look in her eyes.

"Only if Seifer says yes..." I said, having to fix my eyes on another point. I couldn't say no to her. Why didn't Marlene use that face on Seifer? Well, then again, he's heartless so I doubt if he'll be fazed by her face.

"Oh...okay." She said, sighing. I smiled weakly and patted her on the back. Now we had to wait for Seifer.

-

"I'm ho-ome." Finally, after three hours, Seifer came back. Not that I was waiting for him(Well, I was in a way)...but I was kind of stuck here with Marlene. He walked in the room we were in and snatched my sktechpad away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get it back, but he just turned the other way when I tried to grab it from him. "Give it back, Seifer!"

"Who's this?" He asked, showing me the picture I had drawn of Axel and another redhead, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, a silver-haired kid and I. He was pointing to the other redhead. I blinked, and shrugged. "And him?" He then pointed to the silver-haired kid.

"I don't know...I was having an out-of-body experience when I drew it." I said half-sarcastically, wondering why he cared so much. He flipped through the rest of my sketchbook and each page he flipped, his expression became more and more sad and angry. He threw my sketchpad on the ground after he was done.

"Almost every picture in there..." He started, and I knew what he was going to say. And I didn't want him to hit me again. So I had to catch him off guard.

"Can we go see Sephiroth?" I asked before he finished his sentence. Seifer stared at me for a long time with a raised eyebrow. "Seifer...can we go to Mizu no Akashi?" I asked slowly, as if I were teaching him a foreign language.

"No." He replied. I opened my mouth to say something else, but he shook his head. "Those Angels there are going to harass me and kidnap you, so, no."

'_Kidnap? I'm **already** kidnapped!'_ I thought. After all, I **really **did not want to be here. He wasn't holding me for ransom, but I was here against my will. I looked at Marlene and mouthed a 'sorry' to her.

"Why do you want to go there anyway? Are you implying that you don't want to be in the presence of **the** Wonderful Lord Seifer of Darkness?" Seifer asked. What a stuck-up title for a stuck-up jerk. Figures.

"Of course not! But I want to travel! Staying here is so boring!" I exclaimed, and he grinned maliciously. I didn't like the way he looked; like he was coming up with a diabolical plan or something.

"Then I'll make sure we'll go someplace _extra-_**special** for our honeymoon..." He said, and I knew that he had something on his mind...

The idea of traveling didn't sound so good anymore.

**-End of Day Eight-**

"Two weeks, four days..." Kairi said, hugging her Roxas-disguised-as-Sora plushie. But the Princess was hyper. Very hyper. She didn't feel like going to sleep yet. So, she got up, and knwoing that the guard outside her room wouldn't let her out, she opened her window.

"Oh, that's a...long way down." She blinked, and backed up a little. Running towards the window and jumping out, she took a leap of faith. Kairi closed her eyes and prepared herself for any impact. She landed on something soft...almost...too...soft. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw _who_ she landed on.

**-Day Nine-**

(Roxas' POV)

I was in a different prison now. Instead of old bricks with dust seeping out of them there were now steel walls. I could hear all the guards outside talking to each other. I wasn't chained to anything, but those walls looked durable. Maybe they were made just to look that way. I backed up against a wall and sprinted to the wall on the opposite side. Shoulder, meet wall. Wall, meet shoulder.

Now I know that those walls _aren't_ made out of steel. They're made of something harder. _Error 314289. Information needed to identify substance not found._ At least my machinery was working a little. It hadn't relayed any messages to me in awhile. When I had made contact with the wall, I had hit it hard enough to make a large noise, and the wall started to shake, but no dent in it was made. Along with the explosion-esque noise, my shoulder was sore. Due to the noise, all the guards came rushing in. Armed with guns, needles and other things that were so unpleasant I didn't want to say what they were.

"He tried to escape!" One guard shouted and they all ran at me. My wings appeared and the only good thing about this room was that it had a high ceiling that I flew near. They began shooting and throwing UFOs at me.

"I **tried** to, but I _failed!_ Where's the harm in that?!?" I yelled, dodging most of their projectiles. Unfortunately, my Ultima wing was so freakin' BIG that it caught most of the objects. So, I started to lose balance because I was lopsided.

Then I had a brilliant idea.(which, according to most people, is rare for me) Change my Ultima wing to the Oblivion. So I did, but that left me with one wing for a moment. The same moment a guard managed to snag my Bond of Flame wing, and thus left me unable to fly.

And when you can't fly, you **fall.**

**-End of Day Nine-**

_Due to the crisis Kairi is in, she is unable to tell you how her night went. Please standby as we find a substitute._

"This is ridiculous!" Sephiroth bellowed, pacing his room. The triplets were standing in front of him. "An **OUTRAGE!"** Each step threatened the collapse of the room, and his voice echoed a thousand times, making his poor sons' nearly deaf.

"Calm-"

"Down-"

"Father." The triplets said. Naminé _was_ right. They did like doing that 'finish each other's sentence thing' a lot!

"How can I calm down?!? I **AM** the biggest villian in the HISTORY of Role Play Games, and now I find I'm just a SUBSTITUTE for some HOITY-TOITY PRINCESS that's supposed to be DEAD?!?" He roared, making the whole building shake. The triplets took steps back and cowered in fear. Sephiroth being angry was not a good thing.

"We understand, Father." Kadaj said.

"Maybe you are too great to be described in words!" Yazoo suggested, looking at his brothers.

"Yes, Father, any word would do you injustice!" Loz concluded, nodding their heads simultaneously. Sephiroth turned on his heel and looked at them for a long time. He let the idea sink in.

"Yes, I think that's it! It all makes sense now!" He exclaimed, letting One-Winged Angel play in the background. The triplets, not really liking Sephiroth's theme(because it was so...Sephiroth-y) just stood there, not knowing what to do. The rest of the night, Sephiroth talked about how he was the best video game villain in the history of video game villains...

**-Day Ten-**

(Naminé's POV)

"Guess what, Mistress Naminé?" Marlene asked, looking at what I was drawing. I was sitting in a chair at a table drawing. Just drawing. The vampire was leaning on the table and staring at my pencil.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the paper. What I was drawing– I don't know. But I did know, because I was drawing _something._

"I can get into contact with Uncle Roxas!" She said happily, and that caught my attention. I stared at her, giving her that look said, 'I am totally and completely baffled at what you just said.' "He has my blood-"

"How do you know he has your blood?" I asked. _I_ knew that, because, well, if Roxas is half-angel and goes around reviving people and sprouting wings at will, and I had all the angel blood that Marlene had...wouldn't I feel just a _teensy_ bit more divine?

"I'm the daughter of **the** first vampire ever. And now I don't have any angelic blood left within me, I am fully a vampire. Like, for instance..." Marlene took a couple of steps back and pointed to my sketch pad. "That notebook. I now know how to move it without even touching it. See?" She bit her thumb so it bled, kneeled down, and drew a circle in blood. The circle glowed and my sketchpad floated in the air, like magic. After touching the ceiling, it floated back down to me again, and Marlene walked over to me, her face turning all red. "Um...Mistress Naminé...do you have a bandaid?"

"I don't think so..." I said, standing up and walking out of the room. Marlene followed me. However, I had no idea where I was going. I didn't really go out of my room all that much, and this house was huge as I soon discovered. So, I managed to get myself lost. But Marlene was by my side all the way. Which made me feel a little better. Especially when we(well, I) wandered into a hallway that got darker and darker...until it was SO dark that I could put my hand right in front of my face and not even see the outline.

"Um...Mistress Naminé?" Marlene whispered, grabbing onto my leg. "...why would there be a bandaid here? And...what's staring at us?" We saw millions of pairs of eerie, glowing yellow eyes drilling right into ours.

"Heartless!" I said, and as soon as I spoke, they attacked. I couldn't fight because the eyes disappeared and reappeared constantly. Almost on purpose, Marlene and I screamed simultaneously. I closed my eyes, waiting for _anything...everything_ to come. Maybe nothing would happen if I died. Maybe I would just stay here.

"Naminé!" The Heartless backed away when it became lighter. We were in a hallway with a dead end. But the shadows were still there.There Seifer was, standing there. I had believed the voice to be Roxas. What a joke. The 'Almighty Prince of Darkness' looked absolutely livid. I didn't want him to hurt me again, so when Marlene let go of me, I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry..." I said, forcing myself to cry so Seifer'd feel bad and wouldn't be angry anymore. "I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay, Naminé. But once you learn to accept the darkness, the Heartless won't bother you like they won't bother me." He said, then let go of me and took a couple of steps back. "I don't think you'll get used to the darkness in awhile, though. You have been _contaminated_ by the light. Just being around Roxas makes _you_ reek of Heaven. But that's all going to change because Heaven's going to be no more."

My jaw dropped for the _second_ time this week. "You can't mean-" Seifer nodded. I stomped my foot. "Roxas, you **idiot!**" I yelled although there was no way he could hear me, "Why'd you have to tell them?!?"

"He didn't want you to get hurt." He said as if it were common sense. "Stupid decision if you ask me. I would've told them in the first place so they'd let me out and not damage my precious body." He walked out of the hallway, and I ran after him, nodding my head to Marlene to let her know she could tag along.

I shook my head. I knew Roxas wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky when it came to common sense...but _how_ could he _let_ this happen?

-**End of Day Ten-**

"I hate you, you know!" Kairi yelled, crossing her arms. The person whom she had fell on two days ago looked at her and snickered.

"Oh **really?** I'm surprised, hearing that from Princess Umiri." Said the person whose name shall not be known._ 'Right, this person thinks I'm Umiri..._' Kairi thought, not about to reveal her 'true' name to the person._ 'I guess Umiri had some kind of connection with this person.'_

"How could I not? You kidnapped me, after all. Took me away from my home, everything..." She said, crossing her arms. "At least get me back in two weeks, and two days." The person looked at her curiously.

"Really? What event is so important in two weeks, two days? That's rather specific, don't you think?" The person asked, staring right into her eyes. But Kairi didn't get intimidated at all. She was the type to stare right back. Nothing really unnerved her. The kidnapper must've thought her bravery admirable, because the person looked pretty shocked.(But quickly got over it)

"M-My sister's getting married!" Kairi lied, not going to get into details. Well, technically, she wasn't too far off mark...

"To who?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, uncrossing her arms. The kidnapper broke off the staring contest that had been going on between them.

"Why do you care if I know?"

"Why do you care if I care that you know?" Kairi countered.

"Why do you care if I care that you care that I know?"

"Why do you care if I care thta you care if I care--wait a minute, WHAT?" She asked, getting confused. The kindapper snickered.

"I should know who my next King will be. Or Prince, for that matter. I heard your sister was fooling around with some commoner..." The kidnapper said, waiting for the name. Truth was, the person didn't KNOW who Naminé was involved with, the person hoped to trick Kairi into thinking that her kidnapper knew so she'd tell anyway.

"You know about Roxas?" Kairi asked, surprised. Bingo. She fell right into the trap...the person grinned slyly.

"So, Roxas is his name, huh...?"

**_Part Two: White Night End_**

* * *

HnH: Day Seven was only in Roxas' POV(because I didn't know what else to do with Nai-Nai) and we skipped Day Six because Roxas' systems were rebooting and Nai-Nai was uncounscious. Day Twelve is the Weeding! YAY YAY YAY!! I didn't rush this chapter, but it did seem like it. -whisper- Guys, there's some Kairi bashing and the b word below...you've been warned... 

ClownBoy: Wait...if I'M ClownBoy, then what does that make ROXAS?

Reno: Roxaman.

Axel: He's a ROCK, man.

ClownBoy: Haha! That's a STUPID name.

Roxaman: At least I don't have huge feet.

ClownBoy: -has a mental breakdown because his feet are a sensitive subject-

Myterious Masked Figure: Never fear, ClownBoy! For I am -removes mask- SexyBoy!

All: RIKU?!?

Riku...er...SexyBoy: No, I'm SexyBoy!

Roxaman: -scoffs- What a narcissist.

Kairi: -gasp- Roxaman's not having an affair with ClownBoy, is he?!?

Roxaman: What?!? Narcissism means you love you--oh right. We're the same person.

ClownBoy: I think it's more of incest. In a Kingdom Hearts way, I gave birth to you...I...think. :X Wow...finally, a man's way of having a kid!

Reno: Woah, so that'd mean Sora(All: ClownBoy!)'s a FATHER. Wait...if Roxas(All: Roxaman!) is ClownBoy's Nobody...then that means. :O I'm Axel's dad?...

Axel: Thanks for bringing the idea up, CLOWNBOY.

ClownBoy: -doesn't notice sarcasm- No problem!

Nai-Nai: -looks at Kairi- Wait...if SORA is ROXAS' father(which would be messed up) then would that mean...Kairi's MY father?...

All: -look to Kairi-

SexyBoy: I thought MARLUXIA had problems.

Larxene: -doubletake- That is ONE set of man boobs...


	23. Revealing the Envoy from On High

All: -read XxRandomness-KuNoIcHi-KhFaNxX's review-

Marluxia: -gasps and clings to Demyx- SHE USED THE 'G' WORD! -cries- She used the G woooord...

Demyx: _Pues_..._uso_ _el_ _'Disclaimer'_ _palabra para Noel porque Noel no tiene Kingudamu Haatsu_. _Ella es loco y en el Mundo de Noel y su gemela Ciel, piensen(pero, Ciel no conoce a __Kingudamu Haatsu) tener Kingudamu Haatsu. Riso a Noel y Ciel. Ja Ja. Y, gracias a Ellie, Erin, Kairee(te gusta el nombre Kairi), Program X.A.N.A.(Me encanta Code Lyoko_), _O.K.A, y Deliahgirl_.

Larxene: First Kairi's a man(ClownBoy and Kairi: I'M-ClownBoy says 'she's- NOT A MAN!!) And now DEMYX is SPANISH?!? What is the world coming to?!? And where's the REAL Demyx?

Demyx: _No sé, Rakushiinu. Mi nombre es Demikkusu. Soy Yasoo no Shirabe en Kingudamu Haatsu Tsuu._

HnH: I agree with Kunoichi, though. I mean, c'mon...the Inquisitor is-

Marluxia: Don't say it! -cries- DON'T say it...

HnH:...Homosexual...

Marluxia: -shivers- Meep!

Demyx: _Meep es mi palabra. Marusha, eres muy boracho. Muy, MUY boracho. Y loco en la cabeza. _

HnH: ANYWAY...I feel sorry for poor Roxie. I mean, c'mon, he's in a prison with a guy who calls him a peach. That's NOT normal.

Marluxia: -pirouettes with flower petals falling down- I'm a peach!

Axel: Then that pansy's right down your alley, huh?

Demyx: -nods- _Verdad. Empezar y Terminar son los verbos irregulares, pero Seifer usa ese verbos para su-_

Roxas: Okay then...

Demyx: _Rokusasu-_

HnH: -record break- Woah, woah, woah. _Roku?_ What's Axel's name?

Demyx: _Aku-_

HnH: OH. It all makes SENSE, now! AkuRoku...ooohhh...

Roxas: AkuWHATU?!?

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 23: **R**evealing the Envoy From on High

(Roxas' POV)

**Day Eleven**

I didn't necessarily feel bad about spilling all the secrets, because, well, I couldn't _feel_ at all. Though I _did_ want to kill Seifer. I could hear the guards outside my cell(because now there was tons of them, and I knew not try to escape again) talk about how magnificent the wedding of Seifer and Naminé would be. I was thinking on how, if I could, manage to stop it. I doubted it, because I didn't know my way around here. Even if I got out, I doubt I would be able to make it very far.

For a couple of hours I was just thinking about how I would get out of this stupid place...but I didn't come to the solution, the solution came to me. When I had given up was the moment that the Demon Prince and Princess came into my cell.

"You!" Sarah shouted, pointing at me, "_You_ have to crash Seifer's wedding tomorrow!" Well she knew how to cut to the point.

"Why me?" I asked, though I think I knew the answer.

"Because you're the only one that can actually _stop_ Seifer from getting married!" Sarah exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Well, that and you're the only one Sarah won't yell at if you touch the 'Magnificent Lord of Darkness Seifer Who Can So Totally Own All You Lamers'," Gippal said, complete with air quotes. She glared at me when I burst into laughter.

"Is...that..." I said, trying to gain my breath back from laughing so hard, "Is that really what you call him, Sarah?" She punched Gippal in the arm.

"Gip_pal!_ You said you'd keep that a secret!" She whined, then turned to me and stomped her foot, "Besides, I've only called him that in my sleep! It's not my fault someone tries to sneak out my _window _at night to see Rikku!" He looked at her and an argument commenced. After awhile, my ears couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh my God, guys, look! RIKKU AND SEIFER ARE MAKING OUT!" I yelled, pointing to a random direction.

"WHERE?!?" they yelled simultaneously, looking around madly. I could've sworn I saw foam come out of their mouths, but when I blinked, the signs of rabies were gone. Had I really seen that...?

"Aw, they've gone..." I said, hanging my head as if I were sad. Sarah snapped her fingers and Gippal shook his head.

"Anyway, we've got a plan since we have Sarah girl here to map out the exact location of where their wedding is taking place." Gippal said, and we huddled.

-

"..." I was down with the plan. You see, I wasn't much of a strategist. The reason why I _had_ the multiple battle strategies in my database was because Ienzo(another member of the Organization), Axel and I used to hang out together. We swapped data frequently, and if you knew ANYTHING about _that_ Cloaked Schemer...he was probably the most human of us all, believe it or not. The only thing _they_ had done to him was install him with a database that had a database. Ienzo was a genius. Really, he was. I tested him on his IQ once, and it came out over a three-hundred. Scary thing is, I don't think he was programmed to _be_ a genius.

"But don't hurt Seifer, okay?" Sarah pleaded. I nodded my head. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

"Okay, Princess. Question: Just HOW are you going to get me out of here? I've established some **friends** here," I said, using Gippal's 'air quotes' while saying 'friends'. Of course, I was used to being around people calling me peaches. The Organization had a Gir-er, guy with lots of Flower Power. Tended Gardens and everything. And he liked pink. He got his message across loud and clear, let me tell you. Whether he was programmed that way or not will always remain a mystery to us...

"Your friend of the forest got that taken care of. Actually, we talked to him first. He's the one who came up with the plan." Gippal said, and Sarah nodded. I noticed her face had flushed when her brother mentioned 'friend of the forest'. Ohhhh, so Sarah girl had a crush on Axel, huh? Hopefully she won't let that show because she'll just fluff his feathers. Axel's nice and all, but around girls he's like SEIFER and GIPPAL COMBINED. Not. Pretty.

"We're trusting **_Axel_**'s plan? I don't think that's going to be too reliable..." It seemed good enough but Axel didn't exactly like Ienzo, and thus, they never traded data with each other.(I think the only reason they hung out with each other was because they were both my friends. Ah, I_ love_ being the peacemaker) Probably because Ienzo was way too smart and the 'quiet, genius and hot type'(As Arlene once described him as) and always attracted girls.(as said by Arlene) Whenever there's a guy who has attracted a girl, Axel hates 'em. Especially if it's A LOT of girls. I remember sorting all the fan mail for Ienzo because I was bored...**never** again. So then you may say, 'Well, why doesn't Axel hate you?' because...

"Got a better idea?" I shook my head. Gippal nodded. "Then we're going to have to go with that! Unless you wa-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

-

(Naminé's POV)

"This dress?" I asked. Seifer and Marlene had gone out and gotten a big, frilly(yet gorgeous) gown for the wedding tomorrow. Marlene nodded, and I knew she had picked it out. It was not the traditional white, but a soft creamy ivory color. Though it was pretty, it made my stomach churn.

"I'm gonna be the flower girl!" She chirped, skipping around the room and pretending to throw flower petals in preparation of tomorrow.

"You're going to be a **wonderful** flower girl, Marlene. I know it." I smiled. She giggled happily and kept on singing 'I'm gonna be a flower girl! I'm gonna be a flower girl!'. At least _someone_ was happy for the wedding. I certainly wasn't.

"Can't you wait for tomorrow, dear?" Seifer asked, squeezing my hand. He stared at the ring on the hand he had just grasped for awhile. It was starting to creep me out. "...I forgot to place the spell back on! Silly me! _Empezar!"_ The rings glowed for a bit, then they stopped. I frowned, snatching my hand back and looking at it.

"How many people are invited?" I asked, sighing. I didn't even get a choice in the matter. Didn't anyone care? Doesn't anyone **care** that I DON'T want to be married to him?

"I'm not too sure. I let Lucifer and the triplets invite anyone they pleased." Seifer, said, shrugging. I titled my head and thought for a moment. If this was a **wedding**, then my parents had to be there, right? Even if they weren't, I knew Seifer's parents were still alive. They would never stand for this! The two people I **knew** could stop Seifer were Wakka and Lulu. None other than his Mother and Father. (Which was hard to believe)

"But our pare-"I started, but he cut me off by shaking his head. He glanced at Marlene, who was still skipping around fantasizing about being a flower girl, and he stuck out his foot so she tripped. I saw a little shock occur, but it didn't seem to affect Seifer, who was now laughing because Marlene fell flat on her face. "Seifer! That's so mean! Are you okay, Marlene?" She didn't seem to hear me, and she slowly got up.

Marlene shook her head and I noticed her eyes glowed for a moment, and Seifer's forehead start to bleed. "What the-?!?" He was as shocked as I was. Of course, he healed it right away, but still... "You did that, Marlene?" She tilted her head, looked up at me , and blinked.

"Do what? What did I do?" She asked, looking at Seifer and not noticing anything wrong. "What did I do?..." She repeated, not hearing an answer. So this was what a vampire could really do...

"Instead of **you** getting your head busted open, somehow **I** started to bleed! You're too _dangerous_, Marlene, trying to ruin my _pretty face_ the day before my wedding." Seifer said, giving her a menacing glare that made her run behind me(again). "I don't know if you should even go--you might try to ruin Naminé's face next--and then the wedding'll be cancelled!" That made my blood boil. So he only liked me because of my looks, did he?

"The only reason you want to get married to me is because I'm **pretty?**" I asked, anger pouring out of every syllable. I had to grit my teeth just to keep myself from screaming at him. In fact, I was so livid, I could feel the steam rising from my head. It suddenly just got really hot in here.

"No, that's just a plus. I'm really marrying you for your status." He said off-handedly, like it was the common thing to do. You _really_ see a guy who's the self-appointed 'Prince of Darkness' marrying a Princess who's an amnesiac that already has a boyfriend who's half machine half angel who already killed that Princess and her whole family when he went on a killing spree but revived them all and that's why the Princess is an amnesiac. Yeah, happens every day.

"Oh." I said, my anger chipping away, "That's what I thought..."

-**End of Day Eleven**-

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow..." Kairi said, sighing. The kidnapper had not let her go, but she had could explore every inch of the place she was being captive, except all the exits were somehow locked on the outside. The only window that was not chained or boarded up was the one on the top floor, which was AT LEAST a gazillion, if not, a billion more, floors up from the ground.

"Two weeks until your sister's wedding, huh?" The kidnapper asked. Kairi huffed, crossing her arms and glaring angrily at the person keeping her captive. Then, her kidnapper and her commenced a staring contest. Until...

"Ugh...I don't feel..." Kairi jolted up from the chair and sprinted out of the room. She made it to the doorway before she grabbed her stomach and threw up. She clutched the doorway, having to lean on it like it was life support. Kairi saw everything swirling around...what was happening? What was happening to her? All she could hear, before passing out, was a maniacal laughter...

-**Day Twelve-**

(Naminé's POV)

I was shaking. I couldn't do this. But there were guards stationed at every exit. I wouldn't be the Runaway Bride. I felt like I was going to pass out, my vision blacked out for a moment, and focus gradually came back to me.

"'Kay, Naminé, go out there!" This girl(who I did not know) whispered to me, opening the doors for me to walk down the aisle. Everyone was staring right at me, but the only thing I was concentrated on was the sky. I wasn't looking straight up, but I was looking at the blue sky behind the trees in the background, using peripheral vision not to bump into anything.

All I was thinking, while going down there by myself(which I guess is how they do it here), was that someone _had_ to save me. I was looking at the sky hoping for Roxas to swoop down and save me...at least an _attempt_ to know he cared...

My insides had suddenly decided to try out for cheerleading, because they were flipping all over my stomach. I stopped beside Seifer and he faced me, grasping my hands. He must have noticed I was shaking like a leaf because he leaned in very close.

"Don't be afraid, it'll all be over soon..." I heard him whisper, and I bit my lip because he said that like he was about to murder me as soon as he 'kissed the bride'. It took every bit of strength I had not to cry. I had to face the floor a couple of times because of a teardrop or two. The priest began this long, long, one-sided conversation...

"Anyone who does not wish for these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your pea-" That was when everyone started to scream.

"Roxas! Back off, this is our wedding!" I heard Seifer yell, letting go of my hands. I looked up and the only thing I saw was the back row of seats, who were now occupied by now one, set in flame. No one else was there.

"Roxas?" Out of fire from the back row came Axel, rising up from the flames just like a phoenix who had been reborn. "Well, well, Seifer, you must know Roxas very well for you to say that." Right now I was glad to see _anyone_ who interrupted our wedding.

"Axel!" I yelled, so excited to see him. I knew that Axel and Roxas were best friends, so the blonde had to be around somewhere. The redhead looked at me and waved, but turned his attention back to Seifer who now had his gunblade out.

"Why do you want to ruin our wedding, Axel? Can't you see Naminé _wants_ this?" The hand not holding his gunblade was around my waist, pulling me as close to Seifer as humanly possible. "_Right, Naminé?"_ He hissed in my ear, squeezing my side so tight I momentarily felt as if I couldn't breathe. Before I could answer, something happened that I was so glad for.

"OH LORD SEEEEIIIIIFFFFEEERRR!" Tackling Seifer down to the ground was none other than Gippal's sister(and now my new best friend), Sarah. She was now laying on top of his back, a sweet smiled on her face. "Seifer-kun, how come you didn't invite me to your wed-ding?" She sang, tilting her head.

"..." He grumbled something incoherent and what I thought was interesting was that he did not try and push her off. Had that been, oh, I don't know, let's say Axel,(but I'm not implying anything about Axel, mind you) he probably would've shoved him off and hit him in the face and blackened his eye and then sliced his head in half and then knifed him if the poor pyrokinetic was not dead by then. "Sarah, could you get off? You're starting to shock me..." He said, motioning to the ring on his finger. Oh right! The spell was still in effect! Sarah got off him and Seifer stood up.

"So, what do you want from me, Axel?" He asked, brushing off one of his sleeves. "And why are you back from wherever the hell you were?"

"I've already been to Heaven, but after five minutes I was like: **Let's go.** So the Big Cheese up there directed for me to come down here and tell Roxas-"Axel stopped short, mouth hanging open, "Oh shizzle! I forgot to tell him." The redhead snapped his fingers, "Oh well. He'll probably do it anyway."

"What does that have to do with me and Naminé? You didn't have to stop our wedding, you know." Seifer said, taking a step away from Sarah who was as close to him as she possibly could be without touching him.

"Actually, I did. As you know, Roxas is my best buddy. Unfortunately, Seifer, you don't have a best friend so you wouldn't know what one is like. An-y-way, us best buds know everything about each other. If I let Naminé, who absolutely **_adores_** Roxas, get married to you, who doesn't even deserve a girl in life-" Axel started, but Seifer cut him off quite rudely. I was just watching this all happen, backing up slowly.

"Excuse me? Look at you, you crazy pyromaniac! I don't see YOU having any girls googling over you!" The blonde said, slashing at Axel with his gunblade. The latter easily dodged it.

"Well, I don't see YOU having-" The redhead started, but Seifer, being the rude jerk that he is, cut him off again!

"If you would leave me alone, then I could..." He started, but then grumbled something and growled. Seifer whipped around and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him, "**_I'm just going to take back what's mine!"_**

I gasped. No...no way. No way...I had heard that voice before! So...those voices(way back in chapter 17)...were actually premonitions? I managed to glimpse the future somehow by hearing those voices? I didn't want anything else to occur, so I wrenched my wrist out of Seifer's grip, and backpedaled a little, before I tripped over my huge gown. He came towards me but all of a sudden, Gippal appeared behind him and tripped him!

"Respect a lady's wishes!" The blonde who had just entered the scene spoke. I backed up into the bushes, letting Axel, Gippal, and Sarah let whatever plan they had commence. There was Gippal...and there was Axel...but where in the heck was Roxas? That's the only person I cared about.(but I was glad the others had come) I kneeled down, noticing that Seifer was looking for me. I backed up a little more, wondering if I could make a mad dash for it and succeed.

Unfortunately, I backed into a rose bush. As you know, rose bushes have thorns. This one had particularly _sharp_ thorns. "OW!" I shouted, clutching my back, trying to get the thorns out. After I did I noticed I gave away my location. Seifer knocked down Gippal and Axel and walked over to the bushes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Seifer sang, reaching his hands into the bushes. He was looking right at me, but didn't seem to see me. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting him to find me. It's be all over...I tried to back up further(as I was now away from the row of rose bushes) but there was a wall. I was waiting and waiting for the inevitable to come, but...

...all I heard was a, "Axel, take care of her while you're gone," and then screaming. So I opened my eyes to see what the fiasco was about. Seifer was gone, completely. The only thing in his place was a lavendar-colored portal. I stood up and Axel walked over to me.

"Aw, you missed him. Roxas flew down just as Seifer was about go grab you, and then simultaneously, Seifer made a Corridor to Darkness while Roxas made a Pathway to the Light which resulted in that Gateway to the Twilight you see over there." Axel nodded his head towards the portal. I ran over there, but the redhead grabbed my arm, keeping me from going. "Not so fast, Princess Tsugare. Roxas told me to take care of you while he was gone."

I frowned. I missed Roxas...? I _thought_ I had heard his voice, too... "But he'll take care of me! I know he will." I said, looking back at the portal, gasping as it closed. "NO!" Axel held me back, or else I would've been there, done that.

"Seifer will abuse the fact that you're there if you would've gone. He probably would've used you to defeat Roxas. You don't want him to die, would you?" Axel asked, letting go of me.

"It's not **him** that I'm worried about..."

-

(Roxas' POV)

I had been waiting in the clouds, watching and hearing everything that had been going on. And it **killed** me. It **killed** me to not be able to go down to her, hold her, and tell her that I love her. I'd give anything to tell her that Seifer would never bother her again. But now I was going to make sure I could tell her that. Seifer and I both knew that this was the last battle. He dies, or I die. There's no 'escaping and coming back later to pick a fight'. This was it. There was No Way Out...

We were glaring at each other, both poised. We were in Betwixt and Between, a place where neither of us had the advantage(making it fair).

Seifer took the first move, charging at me, his gunblade pointed right at me. I ducked nimbly, Oblivion and Ultima appearing in my hands. With the Oathkeeper, I turned around and slashed Seifer's legs, knocking him down. I jumped back and ran towards his Hyperion, which was now on the floor.

He ran towards it but I got there first. I placed my Ultima on the gunblade and I pointed the Oblivion at him. "Just give it up, Seifer. You're not going to win. Naminé doesn't love you. Just start over, there's no point in dying over someone who doesn't love you." Okay, I'll admit, I wanted to just kill him for everything he put Naminé through. But me, of all people, should be forgiving and give people a second chance. Not everyone who comes off bad is bad...

"Never! I will NEVER accept defeat from you!" He sneered, the gunblade appearing in his hand. I gasped, surprised that he was able to summon his weapon like I'm able to.

"What?" I asked, and he got me while my guard was down. Before I knew what was happening, I was knocked to the ground and I had developed a headache from the flat of his blade connecting with my head. When he tried to stab me, I rolled out of the way. Once we were both back on our feet, we exchanged blows for a little while until I decided enough was enough. Time to bring out drastic measures. Since Seifer was pure brawn, I would have to enhance my intelligence to counter him...

"Wisdom!" My Organization Cloak turned blue. As my other forms enhanced my strength, this one enhanced my database information and capacity. So I was a strategist like Ienzo now. Able to analyze movement patterns and from that data, infer the next move. I found out(a long time ago) that this was useful in street fights where the big, burly guy you're fighting against just tries to punch you, kick you, and nothing else.

Seifer snickered. Obviously he found my newly developed intelligence. I certainly didn't. While he was laughing, maybe I'd give him a shocker. "Thunder!" Bolts of thunder so huge they would put Olympia to shame struck Seifer while he was chortling. He gasped.

"You ruined my clothing!" He yelled, seeming to care more about his personal appearance. Seifer's clothes were burnt black and parts of them were shredded off. He looked like a pile of ashes. His hair(which I'm sure he'd complain about next) was blackened on some parts and he just looked like he went rolling around in hot coals. He felt his face and hair. "MY HAIR! MY FACE!" He sent a vicious glare towards me. Oh boo hoo. "You **_monster!_**"

"Well, you sure got me pegged right." I snorted. Hey, if Seifer wanted to think I was a monster, let him have his own opinions. I'm tired of trying to prove I'm an all-loving angel who wouldn't hurt a soul. This place we were at, somewhere betwixt and between, didn't seem to have any boundaries. But it **had** to have some type of wall somewhere along the lines, nothing went on forever. Nothing...

"Deep Freeze!" I shouted, a blizzard shouting out of my keyblades, flying over Seifer's head and into the unknown. He chuckled.

"Hah! You MISSED!" Little did Seifer know, that casting the spell over his head was what I intended to do. "Now it's my turn." He stuck his gunblade in the ground and took the ring on his finger off and placed it on top of the hilt of the gunblade. "_El Noche Empeza y no Termina!"_ The place turned pitch black, and I felt all my power sap away. Even in my Wisdom form, I had no idea what had happened. Some kind of spell...maybe to take all the light in the world and transform it into darkness?

With no strength left, I collapsed. I couldn't even lift my keyblades. They suddenly became so heavy...Did I have a counter at all? The gears in my mind started to work as I shielded myself from the attacks that started to hit.(As Seifer did not want to give up the opportunity, since this probably was the only point that I was going to be vulnerable)

I assumed that the basis of his spell was of demonic darkness. So, to counter that, I'd have to cast a spell which basis was of angelic light. **But**, one problem: all the light was gone, and I didn't know how to get all the light back. Wait...maybe there was a way...

I waited for all the attacks to stop, then I(somehow) stood up. I was absolutely still, and I heard something move through the air. I caught the next projectile that Seifer launched at me. Using any power I had left, I transformed the object's energy(which had to be dark) to light energy. A light emitted from the object. I felt a little stronger now.

So Seifer was attacking me with little orbs of darkness? Well, I could see a little now, so that was good. Then I got a brilliant idea! (I love my Wisdom form) I smashed the orb of light into little shards. I threw the shards as far as I could, the whole place becoming illuminated. I kept two shards(just in case), and put them in my pocket.

Considering I just came out of the darkness with just a couple of scratches, I was in good shape. "You're stupid!" Seifer yelled, stomping his foot. I bet he thought he got me there, huh? Now he was calling me stupid because he was frustrated. Aw, poor baby...

"Maybe I should ask you again: Do you just want to-"I started, but Seifer shook his head.

"Never! I will NEVER lose to **_you! _**I am superior to you, and to everyone else! If I come out of there alive...maybe Naminé will realize..." He trailed off, shaking his head again. Then, with a new fire in his eyes(which I decided wasn't a good thing), he ran towards me. He stopped some feet in front of me, placed his weapon in the ground and used that to launch himself in the air.

Before I could get away, he landed on my shoulders and we crashed to the ground. His hands were now wrapped firmly around my neck. So, now he was trying to deprive me of oxygen, was he? I teleported away from him and rubbed my neck. He had a good grip, I'll give him props for that.

"Fine." He spoke, and I wondered for a moment if he was talking to himself, since I hadn't said anything. "Have it your way, Roxas." He was talking to me? Then, Seifer disappeared and a dome of darkness appeared in his place. I assumed it was a shield, so I charged towards it. I expected to be thrown back, but nothing happened when I reached the shield. I placed my hand on it, and it went through. Raising an eyebrow, I stepped inside the dome.

Even in my Wisdom form I lack common sense. The one thing Naminé's parents forgot to give me. Stupid defect. The dome was made out of darkness, but the only thing I could see while standing right in the center, were these red lasers, poised and ready to attack me. But I knew what to do, because this was an attack that Ansem often used because he was a fanatic of Star Wars. Seifer adopted his ways, I guess. I quickly took out one of the light shards I had kept earlier and placed it on the ground. The lasers decided to shoot towards me, so I had to act fast. I rose and held my keyblades out. The light shard resonated with my weapons(since my weapons were heavenly, and I _was_ trying to make Angelic Light out of nothing) and a shield of light appeared around me. Now was the time.

Grabbing the light shard, I teleported out of the dome to on top of it, and stuck the shard in the dome. I heard a scream. Alright. At this point, screaming was a good thing. I wounded Seifer. The light shard meeting with the dome of darkness resulted in an explosion that I had not called for. The next thing I knew, I was out.

-

(Naminé's POV)

"Do you think he's alright?!? I mean, what if he's hurt?" I gasped, running over to some random person I didn't know, grabbed their shoulders, and started to shake their brains out, "WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?!?" I shrieked, then ran over to another person and did the same thing, "What if Seifer decided to be a jerk-"

"NAMINÉ!" Axel screamed over my wailing, making me stop dead in my tracks. "For the last friggin' time, **ROXAS. IS. GOING. TO. BE. ALL. RIGHT.**" Then he took a deep breath and pointed to his head, "Got it memorized?"

Everyone held their breath, probably in anticipation of me stopping my antics. I took a deep breath as well, and everyone stared, hopeful looks on their faces... "But what if he's dead?!?" Everyone let their breaths take the form of sighs.

"He's not." Gippal shouted, rubbing his temples. Sarah was humming a song to herself and not paying attention to anything else. We could learn a lot from that girl, I tell you...

"But how do you know?!?" I panicked, about to pull my hair out. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't help it! I haven't seen Roxas in days and now to know that he's off somewhere, battling that evil...

"Yo, Sarah!" Gippal grabbed his sister and pulled her over. "Listen, I need you to locate Seifer for me, okay?" Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands.

"Alright!" Sarah closed her eyes and tilted her head from side to side until her eyes popped open. "Fouuund hiiim!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Why do you need to know, Big Brother Guppy?"

"Is there any other sign of life besides him there?" He then asked, sounding a little irritated, and Sarah closed her eyes, tilted her head from side, humming something.

"Let's see here...Yeah! A angel, to be precise!" She opened her eyes. "Why?"

"He's alive! Thank goodness!" You have no idea how relieved I was by hearing that. It was like a prayer come true. Wait, that gave me an idea...a prayer... "Everyone, listen up!" I was going to take charge, and we were all going to help Roxas!

Everyone looked up with a slightly amused expression on their faces. I was standing ontop of the little platform where Seifer and I were almost wed. "Get in a circle!" I commanded, and they were all lethargic, moving as slow as a porcupine stuck on it's back. "Did you hear me?!? There's no time to waste!" Now people started to speed up, forming a circle with me as the head. "Now join hands..."

Everyone groaned, afraid this was some type of hippie thing. I got offended by their defiance to my orders. Did I _look_ like a hippie to these people? Did I _act_ like a hippie? I didn't wear tie-dye, hug trees, or protest violence(though I strongly disliked it).

"This is to help Roxas...none of you want to help him?" I asked, bringing tears to my eyes. I made sure I cried loudly, and the fake-crying worked. They joined hands(with a great amount of switching places and protest). "'Kay, thanks!" I chirped, and then smiled. "In unison, all we have to do is pray that Roxas will have strength! But our prayer will be ten times stronger since we're united!"

Would this work? I hope it would...since praying is for angels and this was a place that most certainly did not house angels. But it seemed okay, since everyone had their eyes closed and heads down. It looked like they were all praying...clasping hands with Axel and Gippal, I prayed to.

-

(Roxas' POV)

I awoke not because I wanted to. But because something willed me to stir. I wasn't going to ignore any external force. I got up and felt revitalized, just as if I had taken a vacation by the sparkling sands of the Destiny Kingdom...ah, I could see Naminé fanning me and feeding grapes to me while I laughed at Sora who was being chased by Axel(whom, in this fantasy, was a tribal man trying to burn my twin because he trespassed on a ceremony of some sort). Now that's the life...

I snapped out of my fantasy when I saw Seifer laying some distance away from me. I looked behind me and saw all **six** of my wings. Three of them I saw in-the-flesh, the ones that I summoned from Oblivion, Ultima, and Bond of Flame. The one I got from Oathkeeper was wrapped in chains but still materialized-I knew I wouldn't be able to use that one. The other two were see-through, and I could faintly see a splash of color. I knew not only Naminé was praying for me, but a whole bunch of people. I could not have this much power by just her praying to me. I felt my Halo on top of my head and every step I took left behind flowers.

I'll admit, I wasn't pleased that I was the type of angel who left flowers in his footsteps(quite literally), but I guess it just signified how powerful I was at the current moment. I walked over to Seifer and crossed my arms. "Seifer-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence. Woah, where did THAT come from? My voice had suddenly turned up in volume, and I was just talking normally. I knew that because my voice had ricocheted off of some solid object. I think I liked this prayer thing. I was so powerful, and I wasn't even in a form or anything!

"The light..." He hissed, seeing me and having to shield his eyes as he got up. "The light has to go away..." Seifer stood up, healing himself. I had automatically healed myself when my true angelic self 'turned on', I guess.

"You can't fight me now. Don't die in vain." I didn't know why I was giving him so many chances to walk away. I think it was because Naminé had given **me **so many chances so now I was returning the favor? I didn't know, because I really DID want to kill him. I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to goats just as much as the next guy, really.

"Shut up! Don't act like you're a savior!" He sneered, and everything turned black again. Not pitch black, but just dark enough for me to see the outlines. I could see purple electricity sparking off of him. "_Et alors nous disons, pour toujours et un jour, pour toujours et un jour, mais pour toi, mon chéri, l'éternité finit. Mon chéri des cieux saura pas d'un temps éternel de bonheur. Pour nous, la volonté d'infini durent, pour toujours et un jour..."_ He chanted. Everytime he repeated it, I felt my strength ebbing away. I charged toward him, getting out the light shard I had on me. I had to attack him just once before my strength left me...

-

"Wait! Why is everyone chanting?" Naminé panicked. Everyone who was now joining hands were no longer praying, but chanting some type of spell that the blonde didn't know. But it was something born from evil, the Princess could tell. Purple electricity surrounded everyone chanting, and the atmosphere had turned dark.

Axel grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the circle. "Axel, what's happening?" Naminé asked. He himself wasn't chanting, and by the look on his face she assumed he knew what was going on. And it didn't look too good...

"Roxas' opponent, whatever the heck his name is, started a chant that dates back from ancient times. It wills everyone residing in the darkness to repeat it as the caster says it. The purpose is to wipe out the light in everyone, except for seven people because no matter what, their hearts will always remain pure." The pyro said, shaking his head. "If we chant that, we'll become demonic ourselves. If it's this powerful here," The redhead gestured to the dark atmosphere and all the purple electricity surrounding them, "Then I'm sorry to say Roxas doesn't really have a chance at the source."

Naminé punched her fist into her other hand, which formed a open palm. "Well then we gotta go and help Roxas out! If that's the only way..." Axel thought for a moment, and then got a brilliant idea.

"Is there a piano around here?" The redhead(who did NOT look a piano player at all) asked, looking around. Naminé knew there was one, as the music that she had walked down the aisle to was played on the piano. She noticed a piano before he did and pointed.

"Axel, there!" He nodded and sat down on the seat, clearing his throat. "What are you going to do? Is playing the piano really going to help Roxas?" The Princess asked.

"Just watch and learn, Princess Tsugare. Just watch and learn..."

* * *

HnH: Sorry this came out so late...Ya see, I'm in the United States for Spring break and I don't have access to computers here...I mean, I do, but they're so terribly slow... And half of this chapter got deleted and I didn't feel like writing it again. But I did. Man, though, the original was good... 

Nai-Nai: Y'know, Reno, -hugs Reno's arm- people whose twins are piano players are really **manly**...

Roxaman: ClownBoy, to the Pianamobile!

ClownBoy: I REFUSE TO PLAY THE GIRLY PIANO-

Axel & Fangirls: Did you just call pianos girly?

ClownBoy: RUN! RUN AWAY!

Demyx: -mouth drops- _ClownBoy no hizo usar mi palabras._

Larxene: -nods head- Oh yeah he did. -blink- Wait..I understood you! -with terrible french accent- YAY! Parleigh voo francwah!

Kairi: Fanfic WTF?

Sexy Boy: Why WTF when you can FTW? -Sexy Boy's Theme Song(Sexy Boy) plays-

ClownBoy: Where's MY theme song?

-Barbie Girl plays-

ClownBoy: -sigh- I shouldn't've asked...


	24. No Way Out

HnH: Thanks a bunch to Ananda Gaudior, Pachinko, Erin(I'm so lazy, I don't feel like typing out your username. You know who you are. :), Random(you know who you are too), Akane Naomi, Mentally Insane Fangirl, MidnightGlassRain(WOW that is a really pretty penname)-

Axel: THAT YOU DON'T OWN! BECAUSE YOU DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! NOTHING!

Reno: What's got him so mad?

Roxaman: ClownBoy, report!

ClownBoy: -grumble- He's mad that he's playing the piano...

Kairi: What's the matter, ClownBoy?

ClownBoy: MY THEME SONG IS FREAKIN' SUNG BY BRITTANY SPEARS!

-record break-

Sexy Boy: -nervous laugh- Well, _someone_ needs to watch the news more often.

HnH: Yeah, and SOMEONE needs to learn how to speak French...

All including Xaldin(who, after an accidental freak mutation at Tarzan's world that was his fault, came back): -look to Larxene-

Larxene: Xi naxc kexsap Refhxnc daxn Ishxsanp

All excluding Organization XIII: WHAT?!?

Xigbar: Dude, she's speaking Organization. Get with the program.

Note: I looked it up in my FFX-2 strategy guide, and I had been spelling 'Lucille' wrong. You know, Lucil from chapter one? Yeah, she's not an OC. She's the redheaded Chocobo Knight on Mushroom Rock Road in FFX...

Another Note: I **HIGHLY** recommend listening to 'It Ends Tonight' by All-American Rejects while reading this chapter. So sorry if you hate the song...but it is like, the **very **definition of this chapter.

Sexy Boy: Holy Bejeebuz I just realized why Axel's playing the piano in this chapter. :O

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 24: **N**o Way Out

(Naminé's POV)

It was the oddest thing. No, not Axel playing the piano(which was a miracle in itself), it was that every note he played, someone collapsed and the chant got weaker. First, Marlene dropped...then it was Gippal...they were all dropping like apples. "Wow, I never knew music could do this to people! You know how to play the piano?" Axel laughed at that.

"No. I'm just pressing random keys. But it's working!" He gave me a grin that looked so much like Roxas' smile--I just had to frown when I remembered him. I was so worried about him...I sighed and sat down. I felt so helpless, not being able to do anything at all. I saw Axel frown when he saw me frown and he turned back to the piano. Wait a minute...I tried to drown out all the chants and concentrate on the music Axel was playing. He wasn't pressing random keys...he was playing a tune that I had heard before. But where?

Now it got me frustrated. I knew he was playing some song that I heard before! But I decided not to question him because Axel had almost knocked down all of the chanters. A couple of notes later, and they were all down. But he continued playing. "You did it, Axel!" I said with fake happiness, and heard the chant stop completely. Everyone rose, looking a little dizzy.

"But not for the purpose I intended..." He muttered, and shook his head. He sighed, and stopped playing. "C'mon, Roxas, it's all up to you now." Axel ran a hand through his hair before playing the notes again. So, playing the piano had to do something with Roxas?

But...**how?**

-

(Roxas' POV)

The chant gradually faded away as my strength faded. Instead of just attacking him, I had infused all the power into one of the light shards I still had on me. **But, **I didn't use it yet because Seifer was creating a self-destruction bomb-made-out-darkness thing.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking everyone I can down with me!" He sneered, obviously upset that his incantation didn't work. I didn't stop him from making the bomb because even if I did, it would explode on me. And I had an idea to direct the will-be explosion elsewhere.

"Bring it on!" I yelled, creating a portal behind me. Seifer glared at me, and sent the massive amount of energy my way. Everything it made impact with caused an explosion. I jumped behind the portal I made and watched the huge ball of darkness go through the portal. Even through the medium I had created, we still felt the explosion when the bomb had made contact with the poor place I had sent it too. Speaking of that...where _had_ I sent it too? I didn't even know...well, that was a bad thing. But I couldn't help it now. I would find out later. The explosion was so big(we only felt it because I was so stupid that I forgot to close the portal) that we both got knocked off our feet. Seifer got up before I did.

"Now...it's time to finish this..." He said, gunblade appearing in his hands. But remember the Blizzard spell I cast? Well, it finally came back and froze him. Just in the nick of time. I placed the shard(that was full to the brim on holy power) on the ground and Oblivion and Ultima appeared in my hands.

I placed Ultima on the shard and the power from the piece of glass got absorbed into the keyblade. I snickered. Seifer was in a world of trouble now. He will _pay_ for hurting Naminé...I placed the Ultima on the floor and the Bond of Flame appeared in my hand that had been holding the now-glowing-with-a-crapload-of-holy-power keyblade. I ran towards the block of ice that contained Seifer.

Running behind it, I must have hit the block in such a way that it got thrown into the air. It seemed suspended there, for a moment, and I knew this was my chance. I teleported to the Ultima, grabbed it while dropping the Bonds of Flame, and took a deep breath. I threw my Oblivion towards the 'statue' and teleported on top of the moving keyblade(since I can only teleport to places where there will be something solid underneath me. Hey, as much as we all wish it, I'm not a miracle machine).

I got my Ultima ready and just before I would smacked right into the block of ice(which was still suspended in mid-air somehow), I jumped, did some kind of matrix-flip as the Oblivion broke the ice, and sent shards of it everywhere. Now that Seifer was exposed(and frozen, by the looks of it), I aimed the Ultima towards his heart and I hoped to the Authority this would work...

"AHHH!" I knew that would've hurt me more than it would've hurt him. Too late now. When we hit the floor, the Ultima had struck right through Seifer's heart like I had expected, BUT I had been putting all my weight on the keyblade so when it hit the floor(because it went right through him) the shock had ran up my arms(like the idiot I was, I had not even bent my arms before the impact) and by the blood that was now soaking through my cloak and the excruciating pain I was non-feeling, I could tell my bones had shattered. It hurt to move my arms now. Lovely. Just plain lovely.

I get both my arms shattered, I get burned from that stupid explosion, and Seifer still comes out unscathed compared to me. Of course. I could tell he was still alive because his fingers were twitching. I had not yet released the power in the Ultima, and I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him. Maybe wipe out all the darkness in him, but that wouldn't work either because Seifer'd be more prone to turning to darkness than he was before, and he'd still try and hurt my precious Princess. And I had sworn to myself that this monstrosity would _never _lay a finger on her again. So. I was pretty much stumped now. Until I heard a voice speak from the Bonds of Flame keyblade...

'_C'mon, Roxas, it's all up to you now.'_ That was Axel's voice! The keyblade has to be acting as a one-way communicator, because I was yelling random stuff and he didn't hear me. I stopped shouting when I heard...a piano playing? Wait...I knew these notes!

I had an idea. I knew that my power, even at my best, would not be able to defeat Seifer. But if everyone helped me... _'Come on, everyone, I need your help...'_ The best way I knew how to get people to help me defeat Seifer without them knowing about it...was singing.

"_Your subleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all..."_

_-_

(Third Person POV)

Naminé gasped. She heard Roxas' voice! Not only was he singing(his singing was so soft, as if he were singing from far away) but it was a song she knew! She got this urge to sing along. The Princess had a feeling he wanted everyone to sing with him.

"_And all the wants,"_ She sang, and motioned everyone to sing with her,

"_And all the needs,"_ Marlene chimed in.

Gippal shrugged in a 'What-the-heck,-why-not?' manner, _"All I don't want to need at all."_ A couple of people had grabbed some guitars, drums, violins and were jamming away. It made a pretty nice song accompanied by all the instrumentals.

"_The walls start breathing,"_ Axel joined in as well. Soon, everyone was singing.

-

Vincent was sure of two things. One, he was hearing a song he knew, and two: His daughter was singing along. He could hear her voice. _'Maybe if Marlene hears my voice...she'll know I'll be alright...'_ The vampire thought.

"_My mind's unweaving,"_

-

"Oh my god, Tidus, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yuna shrieked, jumping up and down like the fanatic she was inside. Tidus sighed.

"_Maybe it's best you leave me alone,"_ He grumbled, not exactly making a great addition to the chorus, but he was conveying his feelings at that point and Tidus knew Yuna would slap him later if he did not sing along now.

"_A weight is lifted!" _Yuna practically screamed, doing a jump and landing in a split as she banged her head back and forth, sporting a peace sign and suddenly rocking at the air guitar. Selphie, witnessing all this, wanted to be all crazy as well.

Imitating Yuna, she shrieked, _"On this evening!",_ doing a front-hand spring, a couple of aerials, and an axle before landing in a perfect split, she certainly outmatched Yuna's performance by a mile. Tidus slapped his forehead. It was hard to believe Yuna was the Queen at times...

Making up for Yuna and Selphie's eccentric whiny voices, and Tidus' grumpy voice, was Irvine's surprisingly smooth voice singing, "_I give the final blow,"_

-

Cid, however, was not a very proud parent at this moment. _'Pansy son who's singing a pansy song about his pansy wants-'_ that was what he had been thinking until he heard a bunch of people singing, and the voices had come out of nowhere. He decided he wanted to be apart of that, too, and completely changed his tune about his son. Now he was a very proud parent indeed.

"_When darkness turns to light,"_

-

"_It ends tonight"_ rang out a clear soprano, belonging to...Sephiroth(surprise!). Glaring at his triplets, they begin to laugh uneasily and sang along too, in fear of Sephiroth's wrath.

"_It ends tonight,"_ Kadaj piped, watching their father dance to the song in horror.

"_A falling star..."_ Loz cowered, hiding behind his brothers. The three knew that Sephiroth thought he was a natural born singer. Though he was far from it...would the triplets ever admit that to their father face-to-face? They wouldn't even DREAM of it.

"_Least I fall alone..."_ Yazoo hissed. The three did not know they were actually helping Roxas, the one who put them in this predicament in the first place!

'_Curse you, Blonde-Haired Kid...you will pay for making Father make us sing!'_

-

Rikku sighed, placing her hands under her chin. More than anything, she wanted to be with Gippal. But that was impossible...Wait! Her head perked up when she heard Roxas' voice, then Naminé's and Roxas' voice...and then she heard Gippal's voice a stanza afterward!

But the blonde could barely hear what part they were at, but when it got particularly loud(due to Yuna and Selphie), she knew she had to sing along. Waiting a couple of minutes, Rikku got her singing voice ready.

"_I can't explain what you can't explain."_ She sang in a rather high-pitched, but borderline pretty, voice. She heard footsteps, and Rikku spun around to see who the newcomer was. Yunalesca was back and now helping Roxas? The blonde's jaw dropped. The white-haired Byakuya smiled.

"_You're finding things that you didn't know..."_ She sang, and Yunalesca's voice was rather pretty. But Rikku huffed at her line, which was true. First Yunalesca was evil, then good, then evil, and now good?

'_Ya got that right, sister!' _The blonde thought, wondering if she could trust Yunalesca. Rikku didn't think she would turn a new leaf by just singing a song...

-

"_I look at you with such disdain..."_ But if you thought Yunalesca was surprising, here Kairi's kidnapper was, strutting their stuff!

"_The walls start breathing..."_ Kairi added, but her voice was so weak it sounded like she was whispering. Her kidnapper frowned and leaned against the wall as they both sang along. It almost seemed as if they were singing **against** their will, as the redhead did not even have enough energy to hope anymore.

Kairi glanced at her kidnapper, who was glaring at her. She sighed inwardly. _'Why would someone hate me so much...?'_

-

Lucil, noticing the song, decided that she should sing along since Their Majesties looked like they were having a blast. (Well, it held true for Yuna, anyway) _"My mind's unweaving,"_ She sang, grabbing Kimahri and telling him to sing too. Lucil knew that Yuna would flip if she found out that not everyone was singing the song.

"_Maybe it's best you leave me alone..."_ He grumbled, with surprisingly good English.

-

"_A weight is lifted..."_ Wakka, who was not in this story that much, spoke up. He resisted the urge to end , 'ya?' at the end of the stanza. Lulu sighed, not wanting to sing along but something willed them to. After all, the two heard the Queen's(and the King's) voices in there and the whole Kingdom knew that Yuna could get quite upset when she wanted to.

"_On this evening,"_ Lulu sang with a rather dull edge to her voice.

-

"_I give the final blow..."_ Even in the Gateway to Forever(which the Order was currently locked outside of), the Organization still heard the song. It was Arlene that made everyone sing along.

"We've got to help dear little Roxie!" Raimaul agreed with the blonde Savage Nymph. Everyone groaned. "_When darkness turns to light,"_ He sang, glaring at everyone who wasn't singing. They all knew what would happen if Raimaul got particularly angry at them...especially if Arlene got out the make-up. The whole Organization shuddered just at the thought.

"_It ends tonight..."_ Ienzo mumbled, holding his head as if he were wishing for the singing to stop.

"_It ends tonight..."_ Rould was the next one to give in. He was keeping himself occupied to play poker with Ansem, who was the next to join in.

"_Just a little insight won't make this right,"_ The whole Order sighed. Once their Leader caved in, they knew they would have to sing now.

"_It's too late to fight"_ The Luna Diviner sang with fake enthusiasm.

"_It ends tonight,"_ Dilan added, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"_It ends tonight,"_ The only reason The Silent Hero was actually _not_ Silent was because A; He wanted to help Roxas, and B; No one wanted to suffer from Raimaul's wrath.

"_Now I'm on my own side,"_ The Musical Nocturne, who was actually quite depressed at this moment, practically breathed the words inside of singing them. The whole Organization was surprised that Dyme was not the one head-banging and playing the air guitar.

"_It's better than being on your side,"_ It was none other than the Freeshooter head-banging and playing the air guitar. Although the sufer-esque Briag was almost shocked to hear Roxas **not** sing any of the surfing songs.

"_It's my fault when you're blind,"_ The Chilly Academic said, trying to concoct a potion that would make the person who drank it temporarily mute. '_If only the effects were world-wide...'_ The scientist thought angrily.

-

"Roxie's singing! C'mon, everyone, let's sing along!" Ashe said with the determination rivaling that of a Queen's. "_It's better that I see it through your eyes,"_

Rasler nodded, adding, "_All these thoughts locked inside,"_ Soon, the two got the whole Hikari family singing.

-

"_Now you're the first to know..."_ Fran sang, eyes turning downcast. She was singing because everyone was singing, and when Fran started to sing, everyone else in A.N.O.N. began to as well.

-

Auron, who was referred as a 'pushover' by Seifer(back in chapter 3), heard everyone singing even though he was in the middle of nowhere. _'Where are these voices coming from?'_ He asked himself, then shook his head. Something inside of him urged the red-robed man to sing along.

Though he did not want to, he let a _"When darkness turns to light,"_ stanza escape from his lips. Before Auron knew it, he was jamming away too.

-

Queen Garnet jumped when she heard people singing out of nowhere. "Zidane, do you hear that?" She asked, her voice whispered. The King of Destiny Kingdom did not reply. He was too emerged in the song...

"_It ends tonight_," He sang, playing a wicked air piano.

"ZIDANE! Why are you-" Garnet didn't finish her sentence before she found herself singing as well, "_It ends tonight..."_

When she heard Roxas' voice(which, at this point, was now slightly overpowering everyone else's), her stomach dropped. _'If this is what he can do...then does Sora really stand a chance?'_

-

Lucifer 'hmphed'. How was Roxas able to make everyone sing? Before Satan even knew what was happening, he added a, _"Just a little insight won't make this right,"_

-

Baralai scratched his head. He heard a song? And he remembered it...something he actually remembered..."_It's too late to fight..."_

'_Maybe singing along will restore my memory...'_

-

Back up in Heaven, all the Aeons were talking amongst themselves, wondering how a mere half-angel could get his voice across and make everyone sing with him. "We might as well join in, right?" Shiva, the Towa no Shirube asked, sighing as she added, "_It ends tonight,"_

The Shizukana Yoru ni, the Magus Sisters,(the Aeon's of the Kuzu Kingdom((mentioned in chapter one)) ) decided to sing, _"It ends when darkness turns to light,"_ Unlike the triplets, the three sisters did not like finishing each other's sentences. They said their sentences in unison.

"_It ends tonight,"_ Bahamut, the Eien no Tobira itself, uttered. He did not want to help Roxas, the only being to ever defeat him and live to tell the tale.

However, the Kojou no Hachimenreirou, Ifrit, was more than happy to help the underdog out, "_It ends tonight"_

As with Ifrit, the Hanazono no Sora, Valefor, wanted to help out the half-angel sharing the same name as him, so Valefor added, "_Just a little insight won't make this right,"_

The Tenkuukaikatsu, Yojimbo, and his little doggie decided to sing along as well, as they had nothing to lose by merely adding their voices in this powerful unison, "_It's too late to fight,"_

The song was almost ending, and the Tsuki no Kage, Ixion, wanted to be apart of this before it ended, "_It ends tonight,"_

The Aeons looked at the last one, the Hikarini Naritai, Anima. The Aeon sighed, and sang, "_It ends tonight"_

-

Although Tifa was still in the actual relic Mizu no Akashi, she still heard everyone's voice. Everybody who was living, nonliving, everyone everywhere was probably singing the song to help Roxas. _'I'm so proud...'_ She thought, singing, "_Tonight, Insight..."_

-

"Why...?" Seifer croaked, as everyone's voices singing together with the half-angel himself had somehow acted as a prayer and let Roxas gather up a heck of a lot of holy power that was now inside the Ultima.

"You hurt Naminé... and she makes me wish dreams came true...She's a special girl and she doesn't deserve to be hurt like that." Roxas sighed. The song was almost over. This was it. Placing a hand on the handle of the Ultima, he released all the holy energy stored inside the keyblade, while he put all his effort into the second-to-last stanza, "_When darkness turns to light,"_

-

"_It Ends Tonight..."_

As the last note faded, so did Seifer's life...

-

(Naminé's POV)

"It's over!" Axel shouted happily, going over to a large table where they had the wedding cake and a bunch of glasses filled to the brim with what looked like alcoholic beverages. He looked back on everyone and smiled. "Party time, people!"

"Wait! Axel, we've got to go see Roxas...we have to see if he's hurt..." I said. Axel put a pout on his face and I placed my hands on my hips. "It's not a party without Roxas!" Everyone thought for a moment, before nodding and agreeing. They all decided to hold off on the drinks and wait for Roxas to come back, then they would party like no tomorrow.

"Yeah, that's true." Axel agreed, making a portal. Gippal, Sarah(who had decided not to sing along because she was playing the violin to accompany the guitars and piano), Axel and I went into the portal together. When we arrived...we saw Roxas on the floor, lying a couple of feet away from Seifer, who had a keyblade sticking out of his chest.

"ROXAS!" I yelled, Axel, Gippal and myself rushing over to him. We were concentrating on Roxas so much that we were not even paying attention to Sarah. "Roxas, are you alright? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" I asked him a million questions, and I was relieved when I saw his eyes flicker.

"Na...Nami..." He blinked, and frowned slightly when he saw me, "Nami...né? Wha...t...are...you...do.." He winced in pain when he tried to lift himself up, so I held him so his head was resting on my shoulder, "...ing...here?"

"Oh, Roxas! Thank God you're alright!" I shouted, hugging him. I was just so relieved to see him, I did not realize I was squeezing the life out of him.

"Nami...sto...p..." Roxas' voice seemed detached, like he was just mouthing the words to me and another person in the background was saying them. I loosened my grip on him and looked at Axel and Gippal.

"C'mon, we've got to get him back!" I said, and Gippal and Axel both helped him walk to the portal, with me following behind. We were so occupied with Roxas that we forgot about Sarah...

"Look, everyone! The life of the party is here!" Axel announced once we arrived. Everyone began cheering for Roxas, and he smiled weakly. "Now, to the drinks!" They both left to go flirt with some girls. Roxas sat down on a chair and sighed. I sat next to him on another chair.

"What's the matter?" I asked, noticing that he looked absolutely exhausted. I was almost afraid that he was going to drop dead any minute. He shook his head.

"Nothing, Naminé...You go enjoy yourself." He said sounding much better than before, nodding his head towards the crowd who was currently dancing to...Marlene DJ-ing? Well, I guess you'd never expect it in some people... I was about to reply when suddenly Axel came over, handing me a glass of...well, I didn't know what it was.

"Drink it, Princess, it's sure to make you feel gooood..."The redhead spoke, and his words were slightly slurred. Roxas rose an eyebrow.

"Damn, he got drunk that quickly?" He shook his head, and I assumed that Axel(being Roxas' friend and all) wouldn't give me anything bad to drink, so I gulped the liquid down. I was pretty thirsty... "Naminé! You didn't drink that did you?!?"

I blinked, looking at the empty glass. "Was I supposed to...?"

-

(Roxas' POV)

"Axel! What did you give her?" I asked, and it was bad because I couldn't move my arms to stop her if she did anything...bad. He smirked and patted me on the shoulder.

"Nothing, Roxie. Drunk girls are the best, and, well, I figure you've never made it past First Base with her since you're a goody-goody-two-shoes..." Axel said, and I realized he was just _acting_ drunk.

"Axel, you can't leave me alone with her!" I shouted when he started to walk away. I glanced at her, and she had her head tilted and was looking at the floor like there was something so interesting to see. But, there was nothing but plain...ground.

"Aw, you want me to supervise you two? Afraid she's going to pressure you into doing something--"He started, coming back. I shook my head and cut him off.

"No! It's just that if she gets all mushy-gushy, my sensors are gonna blow!" I said, looking back at her, who now had her arms wrapped around my neck.

"O_hhhh_...Rox_ie..._I'm _suuuuu_ gla-a-d yer h_eeee_re!" Well, it didn't take long for **her** to get tipsy. Axel always told me that when girls aren't sober that's a good thing...but I don't see what's so good about it. "Ya alway' make me _suuuuu_ lone-a-ly..."

"Ummm..." I looked to Axel, who surely would not help me out of this predicament. But I didn't know what to do, I mean, she was looking at me as if she wanted me to answer her. "Okay, Naminé, why don't yo-" She was off of me and now was holding onto Axel's arm in a second.

"Why can't ya be more like Ax_el?_" She asked, and Axel nodded, "He's _suuuuu_ nice an' 'e neva eva makes girls lon-a-ly...r_iiii_gh', Axel?"

"It's okay, Naminé, Roxas has a bad boy side, but he's just afraid to show it to you...maybe if you tell him..." Axel was **not** making this better! Naminé practically tackled me to the ground, placing her hands on my shoulders. She was sitting on my stomach. This was _not_ good...In case I forgot, remind me to shoot Axel later.

"Awwww...Rox_ie_! Dun' be afraid ta show meh yer tr_ue_ self..." She said. I never thought Naminé would get this tipsy after drinking a small little glass of...**whatever** Axel gave her(which looked like water, but knowing him, he probably spiked it with Vodka or something)...Mental note to self: Never take her to parties with alcoholic beverages.

"This isn't funny! AXEL!" I shouted, as the redhead was laughing and walking away. "Don't leave me here alone with Naminé!" I was going to get up to follow Axel, but Naminé had me pinned down and after the battle with Seifer...I was exhausted. Of course, the redhead just turned around, seemed to be considering it, then shook his head as if he thought it was a bad idea and walked to a group of girls.

"Why dun' ya like me an-e-more, Rox_ie?_" She asked, and frowned. "I_zz_it 'cause..." Naminé seemed to think for a moment. She leaned down and kissed me, only on the lips(thank Heaven). "How didya like that, Rox_ie?_"

"Naminé, could you please-" I was going to finish my sentence with 'get off of me'. Everyone was staring at the ex-bride(who was dressed up in her big, fanciful gown) who was sitting on top of me. It was a awkward silence for a moment, before everyone decided that it was none of their business what she did(I really wish they had decided to get her off of me).

"-Kizz ya one more time? 'Kays!" Naminé leaned down one more time, and kissed me. This time, she forced my mouth open. But she tasted sweeter than any sugar I had ever tasted in my life _or_ dreams. Ah! Bad Roxas! I reprimanded myself mentally for thinking that way. And if I could've, I would've slapped myself.

I could tell that my sensors would go ballistic in about...five seconds. That would **not** be a good thing. After a few minutes(but really only three seconds that were interminable), she removed her lips from mine and asked, "Didya like tha' bet-er, Rox_ie?"_ I didn't know what to do. If only I could just get her off of me...I didn't know how to handle a drunken girl!

Oh wait...I had an idea! I teleported to Axel(why didn't I just do that in the first place?), and cleared my throat rather loudly. All the girls who he was talking to gasped when they saw me.

"Awwww, look how cute he is!" One of them shouted, pinching my cheeks. Another one slapped the girl who had pinched my cheeks. I watched in shock. I wasn't exactly used to having girls that were strangers fight over me.

"Excuse me! Can't you see he's not interested in **_you!"_** She shouted. They soon got in a catfight, and Axel pulled me back just to make sure I didn't get pulled in the fray. Half of the girls who were not fighting beat up the other half because they probably thought I was irresistibly adorable too.

"Oh really? I'm sure he won't like a ditzy bimbo like you!" The other girl screamed, pulling on each other's hair and slapping each other across the face. I would have stopped them, but Axel held me back. He looked like he was enjoying this.

"Finally, Roxas, you're starting to develop your own fanclub! I'm...so...so...so proud!" He said, and I looked at him when I heard him sound like he was choking. He wasn't choking...was that a tear I saw in the corner of my redheaded friend's eye? Was he actually _crying?_ Is having a fanclub THAT big of a deal. I was about to say something when--

"Rox_ie_, d'ya like girls tha' 'er all v-e-e-olent like tha'?" Naminé asked, wrapping her arms around my neck when she found me from across the room. "Ya always fight fer me...I s'pose I could fight fer ya t_uuuu_..." She was about to charge and get into the battle, but I held her back.

"No, no, Naminé, it's all right..." I said, and she frowned.

"It would be _great_ to see Naminé in a cat fight..." Axel mused, and I glared at him as Naminé hugged him.

"Axel's da on-a-ly one that un'erstands me..." She said, looking at me with a sad look in her eyes. I wonder if it was just the effect of alcohol making her say this or if Naminé really felt this way...

I had no time to wonder before the two girls who had been fighting over me before stood in front of me. "Which one do you like better?" The one who had gotten slapped across the face first demanded.

"Uh..." I looked at the two. They were actually both pretty cute...but somehow one of them reminded me of Ienzo and the other reminded me of Ansem. So, I was freaked out by that and somehow they both morphed into the **exact** image of Ienzo and Ansem because my mind just hates me like that.

"'Scuze a'me!" Naminé pushed the two girls aside and walked right up to me. "How could you! You were going to choose one of those girls over me!" What shocked me was that now her speech was perfectly fine now, and I knew the effects could not have worn off that quickly...but she couldn't have been faking it! "Weren't you, Roxas?" She asked, and then smacked me across the face, and stormed off.

My jaw dropped, Axel looked surprised, and the two girls were in awe as well. My hand slowly went up to touch the cheek she had slapped. The girl who looked like Ienzo hugged me.

"Aw, I'm so sorry you just got rejected by that witch!" She said and the other girl who looked like Ansem hugged me as well. I sighed. I just didn't have the energy to fight these girls off and go after Naminé. I really didn't need this now...but I have to admit, I loved the attention. Even if they did call Naminé a witch...it was against my morals to hit a girl.

I opened my mouth to defend the girl who just slapped me, but the female-Ansem spoke instead. "We can make you feel better!"

"No thanks..." I said, and they looked at me with doey puppy-dog eyes.

"Please...?" They asked. Were they desperate or what? Axel walked over and I slightly glared at him but he just winked at me. I knew he was here to make the situation worse. I wondered how I became friends with him in the first place...

"Hey girls, want something to drink?" He asked, handing them two glasses of the alcoholic beverage he had given Naminé some chaotic moments ago. While they were drinking, I took this chance to run away from them and find her. I found her lying on the steps outside. She was unconscious. I sighed, not knowing how I could lift her since my arms weren't in tact.

Deciding to suck it up, I lifted her and got her on my shoulder. I took in a sharp gasp when I felt the pain run up my arms. As if someone had put a white-hot iron on my bone. I bit my lip and looked at her. "Stupid Axel..."

As if on cue, the redhead poked his head outside and waved at me with a big grin on his face. "C'mon, Roxas, these girls are _topless!"_ I shook my head sadly and teleported back home. Home. It was good to be back there. Axel could do whatever he wanted now, but without the Organization to go back to and nothing else to live for, I wondered what he'd do. The part of my life that I had shared with the Organization...the person I was then...was all gone now.

But it wasn't my problem anymore. "Pops!" I called, making sure the door behind me was closed so no one could see me, or Naminé.(I knew that the people would have a fit if they saw their Princess wearing a Wedding Gown)

"Huh?" Wherever he was, he came to the entrance(where I was) and once he saw me, all scratched up and charred, and Naminé wearing a extravagant dress over my shoulder, he flipped out. Though...not in the way I expected. "YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED?!? Just what exactly did you do while you were gone?!?" He yelled, though he seemed happy for us.

"Calm down. We didn't get married." I said, adding a, "I wish we did..." under my breath. "Remember Seifer? He was the one who kidnapped her in the first place, so I went after them..." I wasn't going to add all the details, like me being in prison and everything, so I just said, "...and I lost my way. But days later, I heard rumors of them getting married. So, I followed the rumors and I found them. I stopped the wedding--"

"Then where's Seifer?" He asked, crossing his arms. I looked down.

"I...I killed him..." I admitted, hesitating. I looked back up to see my father's expression. Disappointed. What did I do wrong? I had just tried to protect Naminé. "B--But you don't understand! If I didn't kill him, he would've killed me and then he would've married Naminé and--"

"But Seifer is a nice kid! Why did you kill him?" Pops asked. I forgot that everyone thought he was an innocent little angel. I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd never believe me.

"I--I don't know...Are...are you mad?" I asked, setting Naminé down on a nearby couch.

"Yes! You took a life! I don't care if you say you were made for killing, you're **_better_** than that! You know right from wrong. That other time--that was different. You had no control over that...but now you're deliberately killing somebody? You're no better than the rest of them!" He yelled.

"Wait...you know about that? You know about the Organization? About me killing Naminé's family?" I asked. How did he know? I thought Naminé erased everyone's memory of that incident.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Roxas." He replied, trying not to yell at me. I knew I had done wrong...I knew I shouldn't have killed Seifer...but no one would ever understand that I had to do it in order to protect Naminé.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking back at the floor. "I suppose you should punish me now...but I can't feel pain, so..." For some reason, the 'Emo Kid' song came to mind. _'I'm an Emo Kid non conformist as can be, you'd be non conformist too if you looked just like me...'_

"Roxas!" He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Snap out of it! Stop acting like that! _You_ can't be depressed, or what will Sora think?" Sora? Oh right...

"I have to go fight him...Why can't I just have peace? Why can't I just be freed from my guilt of just...**killing** so many people? The lives I took back then..." I shook my head and sighed. I would never be able to escape my identity. As long as people knew I was a machine, people would surely be out to kill me in fear I would go berserk and kill them. I couldn't blame them. If I were them, I'd want to kill me too. If it weren't for Naminé, I would be gone by now. "If only I could feel...that's all I ever wanted..."

I wish I could have cried. But I can't cry real tears. Only some fake, synthetic product. _A fatal error, 89201, occurred_ _at 1201:5201947. Terminating current applications._ Before I shut down(because me thinking like this was 'irrational' and in order to eradicate the irrationalities, I needed to shut myself down), I glanced at Naminé. _'She's so lucky...'_

-

(Third Person POV)

'_What a party pooper. What could be better than topless girls?'_ Axel thought shaking his head, going to go back and party when the scene changed. "Oh come **on!"** Now he was back in Betwixt and Between.

"Axel, you forgot to tell Roxas." Axel knew that voice. '_Oh no...'_ He gulped, and turned around. It turns out he didn't know the voice...

"Hey! You're not God!" He shouted, then noticed the angel talking to him was female. Axel decided to turn on his charm, but before he was going to show the lady his great female charms, she stopped him.

"I'm not interested." She began, and he snapped his fingers.

"Can I know your name anyway?" He asked, and grinned, "It would be a shame if I saw you in Heaven someday and didn't even know your name."

"It's Lucrecia." Lucrecia said, then added, "I hope you're not hitting on me, as I am a powerful Seraphim who is only speaking to you because the Authority directed me to do so. You have another mission, and this time, if you complete it, you may stay alive."

"Stay alive? Okay, I'm liking this deal so far." Axel said, crossing his arms. He knew that this would be some kind of mission impossible to complete, but he didn't want to go back to the Organization and wait outside the Gateway to Forever that would surely never open for them.

"Now all you've got to do is..."Lucrecia told him what he must do in order to stay alive and Axel's eyes popped open.

"That's it? That's got to be the easiest thing I've ever done in my life!" Axel exclaimed, laughing to himself. "Wait...what's the catch?" He asked, looking at her with a slight glare. Lucrecia shook her head.

"...Nothing. That's it. That's all you have to do, and report back to me." She said, but seemed very sad while saying it. You could just see a blue aura draped over her, reveling in her sadness. Axel, who was actually very witty, noticed this.

"There's something else I can do for you. I know it." He said, and noticed her hesitate. "I'll do it free of charge! Anything for a beautiful lady..."

"Well," Lucrecia started, "There is one thing..."

* * *

HnH: Nai-Nai being drunk was a scary thing to write...I NEVER want to be in a bar with her...-shudder-

Axel: ...Why did you make everyone sing along to 'It Ends Tonight'? That was totally stupid and pointless!

HnH: HEY! You were singing too, you know!

Sexy Boy: What about me...?

HnH: You're not in the story...**yet.**

Sexy Boy: You mean I will be?!?!?!?!?! -is hopeful-

Roxaman: I **hope** not.

Sexy Boy: -is shot- **xP**

Fangirls, fanboys, fanunidentifiablegenders of Riku: NOOOO! RIKU!

HnH: QUICK! Kairi, perform CPR!

Kairi: -performs CPR-

Clownboy: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Why is Kairi KISSING Riku?

Nai-Nai: She's not kissing Riku. She is putting air into his mouth so he can breath. Kairi is performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Clownboy: Card-palm tree resurrection? What's THAT?

All excluding Riku: -giggle fit-

ClownBoy: HEY! I only have the intelligence of a fourteen-year-old, people! And, why can't Naminé do that instead?!?

Roxaman: -hugs Nai-Nai- No! She's not going anywhere! -mouth foams-

Nami-hime: ...

All: -notice how depressed Nai-Nai is-

Roxaman: -is worried- You okay?

Reno: Don't worry, a smile from me will make her all better again. -smiles-

Nami-hime: ...

Reno: Wow, she really **is** emo...

HnH: -sigh- Review!


	25. Identity Crisis

HnH: Thanks Deliahgirl, Ellie, Erin, Mr.Who2123(the world needs more reviewers like you. I swear you boosted my review count by, like, 20), PrincessSerenity110(I LOVE your Penname! It's so pretty!) O.K.A, Princess Kaira of Mirana(I love cliffhangers)...Oh, Princess Kaira of Mirana? You were _this_ close, but, actually, that's not the message.

Axel: THAT HnH DOESN'T OWN LIKE ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!

Roxaman: God, does Axel have OCD with saying that line or what?

ClownBoy: At least he doesn't have a retarded THEME SONG!

Reno: Uh, actually, Axel doesn't HAVE a theme song!

Axel: Excuse me?!?

-Disco Inferno plays-

ClownBoy: Well, uh...-points to Nami-hime- She doesn't have theme song so HA!

Roxaman: Hey! LEAVE HER ALONE! -tackles ClownBoy-

ClownBoy and Roxaman: -fight-

All excluding ClownBoy, Roxaman, Nami-hime, Riku and Kairi: -chant- FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

ClownBoy: That's IT! I've had it with this freakin' gig! I am ClownBoy no longer!

Roxaman: ...Back to being XIII again.

Naminé: Poor Roxas, being unlucky thirteen...-hugs Roxas-

Roxas: -loves attention- Screw Roxaman! I LOVE being my adorable emo self!

Sora: HEY! I am adorable-er than you, you know!

All excluding Sora and Riku: Yeah right.

Sora: -is shot-

Xemnas: Well, there goes the Keyblade Master...and his best friend, too...

Roxas: I AM NOW WHOLE! WHOHOO!

Axel: -blink- Uhhh...I don't think that's how it goes...

**Note:** Yeah, about that whole 'OMG I'm gonna end it at 27!' thing? I got contaminated by my sister's stupidity that month. There is no freakin' way I can finish this story in two chapters unless I write 20,000 words-ish each chapter. I'm just going to deduct some chapters from the sequel, which'll be fine.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 25: **I**dentity Crisis

(Naminé's POV)

"Why can't I go inside?" I whined, stomping my foot. My mother could go inside, my father could go inside, in fact I think everyone who wanted to go inside WOULD be able to go inside, but I couldn't.

"Because, Naminé," My father replied, as he was currently in the waiting room with me, "There's a lot of blood and icky stuff that you won't be able to handle."

"But--" I started, but he cut him off with a stern shake of his head. "Why not?!? What if he needs me to hold his hand or something? Come on, he'd feel better if I was there!"

"Because, if you see Roxas cut open like that--" Before he could even say anything else, I jumped up and cut him off.

"He's cut open? I thought Mr. Highwind knew what he was talking about! He said he was only repairing Roxas' arms!" I yelled. Everyone in the hospital stared at me. You see, we were in a hospital. I was in the waiting room, and in the surgery room, or 'inside'(as I had referred to it earlier) was where Roxas was. Cid was performing 'surgery'(A.K.A 'repairing') on Roxas. I wanted to go inside, or at least watch from the outside, but they had pulled down some kind of curtain over the window so people from the inside could look outside, but the people from the outside couldn't look inside. But I understood that, I mean, if people were just taking a lazy stroll by and happened to look at Roxas' mechanical insides...

"Shhhh, Naminé, keep it down." Father said, watching everyone slowly return to what they were doing. "Cid just wants to make sure Roxas doesn't need any more repairs." I sighed.

"How long will it be?" I asked, and he shrugged, and glanced around before standing up. Immediately, everyone in the hallway bowed, stayed low to the ground for about three minutes, before they resumed their work.

"I'll go ask..." He said, shaking his head at the people's behavior. I guess Father wasn't used to people bowing whenever he took a step. I sighed once more, knowing that I would be here for a long, long time...

-

(Third Person POV)

"Tidus, did you tell her what's really going on here?" Yuna asked her husband, both looking at their daughter who currently described the meaning of 'melancholic expression'. Yuna's heart dropped by just looking at her daughter; Naminé looked so sad.

"How could I?" Tidus answered, running a hand through his sandy hair before glancing at Cid, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. "Cid," The King spoke up, drawing the mechanic's attention away from his 'patient', "The kid has trouble functioning?"

"Lately, yes. Ever since Naminé came back to his life, he started to try and fight the machine inside of him. And the computer inside him can't figure out why, so it's acting as if he himself is a virus...so, basically, the machine inside is trying to destroy all his humanity." Cid said, with a sad shake of his head.

"You're trying to fix this problem?" Yuna asked, and he nodded. She and her husband exchanged glances. "How?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. But, I do know a temporary solution which will suffice until I can figure out how to really solve this problem." He replied. The King and Queen exchanged glances one more time.

"The temporary solution being..." Yuna said, and Cid looked outside the window to see Naminé still sitting there, obviously not hearing their conversation.

"I will remove his personality so he can't have any rebellious thoughts. The only problem with that is..." He trailed off, and the trio sighed in unison.

"...Naminé." Tidus finished, and they all nodded. "How are we going to keep it from her? Even if we lock Roxas up in a room it won't do any good. She'll demand to know where he is and she'll find a way to get to him."

"Well...I believe there's a solution." Yuna spoke, and Cid resumed his 'operation', listening to the conversation. "You see, there's something we've been keeping from the Kingdom..."

-

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" Axel asked himself for the umpteenth time. He scratched his head, trying to remember his task. "Oh right, trying to find that hot chick's daughter, Marlene."

The redhead was mistaken when he had accepted Lucrecia's sidequest, which was finding her daughter and bringing her to her. And Marlene could be anywhere in Hell. Axel knew it would take forever and a day to find her. But the Flurry of Dancing Flames could only blame himself. _'I've got to stop doing favors for pretty women...'_ He thought.

The only thing Lucrecia knew was that Marlene might, and that was only a slight possibility, be in a home way deep down in the bowels of Hell. At least the Seraphim had given him directions. That was kind of her. Axel snorted. '_Yeah, right.' _He thought, having a piece of paper which she wrote down the directions on.

After about...Axel estimated three hours of getting lost, asking for directions while indirectly hitting on random girls, and getting lost, he made it. "What a freaky old mansion..." He said to himself. There was the iron gate, the long, creepy pathway to a big, mansion with half the boards missing...very sterotypical. In fact, the sky had suddenly turned gray and there was lightning in the background. "Just call me Little Organization Riding Cloak..." Axel mumbled, sighing.

It actually took him awhile to actually get the courage to open the creaking gate. Axel swore he could hear owls hooting in the background, and were those yellow eyes he saw peering out from the trees? _'What kind of freak lives here?'_ He asked himself, taking no time in getting to the mansion. He stepped on the first step of the front porch, when it broke and made a terrible(and loud) noise. The poor 'Little Organization Riding Cloak' was about to take another step, when he heard a loud, booming voice.

"Who's there?!?" Yelled the presumed owner of the freaky mansion. The door swung open, and out revealed a dressed-in-red man armed with a gun that was pointing right at Axel, who held his hands up.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm unarmed!" The redhead shouted, and he slowly lowered his gun.

"What are you doing here? Ghosts can't find this place unless directed by someone." The man said, then narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at Axel again, "Who sent you here?"

"Some chick named Lucrecia. She sent me here because she thought her daughter would be here." Axel said, sighing with relief as the man lowered the gun once more. Then, what he said really came to sink in. _'Wait...I'm a ghost?'_ The redhead thought, _'So that means...'_

"I see. You can come in if you wish. I am Vincent." Vincent said, going back to the house. The pyrokinetic wondered if he should go in or not, but decided to do so because A. Vincent was scary, B. Vincent could shoot him, and C. Vincent could have Marlene, though how Axel would retrieve her from him he would never know.

"Nice place you got here, Vinnie." Axel said off-handedly, as the elder sent a glare towards him.

"Vin_cent._ Take a seat--" The vampire looked at the pyro, who introduced himself, "...Axel. Now, tell me why you want Marlene."

"Well, long story actually. You see, I'm actually dead, as you can tell. But..."

-

"I see." Cid mused, patching his son back together. They were almost through the repair. "So that's why Queen Garnet and King Zidane wanted to see if Sora is more powerful than Roxas. But what about the other Kingdoms? And how exactly did Destiny know that he's a machine anyway?"

"The other Kingdoms are very technologically advanced compared to ours. If this is going to be on the scale I think it's going to be, then no one is going to lend us their tanks." Tidus replied, and Cid's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"TANK?!? Alright, Rox may be pretty tough, but I doubt he can go against a tank." He yelled, then calmed down once the three saw Naminé perk up a little. They were getting a little too boisterous, eccentric, loud...the works.

"If only the other twelve were alive...but they're not. And I swore to myself that I would never do that to another human being as long as I live." Yuna whispered, and then Tidus' face lit up. "Tidus? What is it?"

"What about the redhead? You know, the one that came to us a week or so ago and asked us where Roxas was. That one. Isn't he a machine as well?" The King said, then added, "And what about Sora? Surely, Cid, you can convince him to come back on our side."

"...I'm not too sure about that. Sora hates Roxas. They're brothers, yes, but think about it. The reason why Sora had gone to Destiny Kingdom was because he wanted to revive your other daughter, who Roxas killed. If he had not killed her, this wouldn't have happened. Say it was the other way around...I would only have one son right now. Roxas has anger problems." Cid chuckled, shaking his head.

"...But, you know, Your Majesties, I think the whole thing is a set-up." He added after a few moments of silence. The King and Queen exchanged surprised glances. "Don't you know what L.A.X. actually stands for?"

"What it actually stands for?" Yuna asked, and Tidus shrugged. Of course they both knew **of** L.A.X., but the two never really thought about the initials meaning anything of importance.

"I just thought it was this old Kingdom that lays in ruins. It's now used as a testing ground, right?" The King of Tsugare asked, and Cid sighed.

"**L**eashing **A**ndriods and **X**termination." He said simply, then looked up, "Yeah, I know that's not how extermination is spelled. But the whole thing's not supposed to make sense. You know what the Kingdom that is now L.A.X. used to be called? 'Castle Oblivion'. Rumor has it that the _ruins _of the place are more advanced than all of the current Kingdoms combined."

Something clicked in Yuna's head. After all, she was the one with the brains. "That's the place where they store all defected productions and things that don't work properly, right?" Cid nodded. The Queen looked at her husband, who seemed to not get the point she was trying to prove. She looked at Roxas' father, who seemed to look as grave as she was feeling. This could only mean one thing...

"They know."

-

"...and that's about it, Vinnie." Axel said, taking a long, deep breath. Vincent was looking at him with a staid expression. The eighth member of the ex-Organization didn't know whether the vampire believed him or not. Seemed the guy always wore a dead-pan face.

"Vin_cent_.Marlene is not here, but she should be with someone named Seifer, the self-acclaimed 'Lord of Darkness'. I assume you know him?" He asked. Axel's mouth formed a large 'O'.

"He--He's dead. He got killed by someone." The pyro said, and Vincent stood up.

"Where was he last?" He asked, finally showing some emotion--concern. Yay for Vincent.

Axel made a portal to where the wedding was and entered it, motioning for Vincent to follow, who did. When they arrived, the scene was completely empty except for Marlene.

"MARLENE!" Vincent yelled, and the girl jumped up and smiled. It brought a tear to the redhead's eye, seeing Father and Daughter embrace. It was a touching reunion indeed. Axel hated to break this lovely reunion up, but...

"Ahem." He cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing the attention of the two. "I'd hate to break you guys up, but, I have to bring Marlene to Lucrecia in order to stay alive, sooo, if I could, Vinnie."

"Lucrecia?" The girl asked, looking at Vincent who now had a dead-pan face, "Who is that?" The redhead was about to open his mouth when the vampire lord himself took the liberty to answer.

"Your mother..." He whispered, looking guilty of something. Marlene blinked and stared at the ground, then back at her father.

"B--But...you t-told me..." She started, but Vincent just shook his head and pointed towards Axel.

"Go with the nice redhead, Marlene. He'll take you to her and Mommy'll explain everything to you. Okay?" He said, turning around. Marlene walked towards Axel and gave her one of her charming smiles.

'_Future heartbreaker.'_ The redhead thought. Believe Axel, he knew what he was talking about when it came to girls. But for now, the pyro was preparing to become 'Uncle Axel'. "You know Uncle Roxas?" He asked, and she nodded as he made a portal to where Lucrecia was, "I'm his best friend, Axel. " They walked through the portal, Vincent watching their retreating backs.

"Really? Well, Mr. Axel, is Uncle Roxas really nice?" She asked, and he shrugged. While he wasn't going to lie about his best friend, he certainly wasn't going to tell her everything.

"Yeah. He has his moments, you know? He's the nicest kid you'll ever know but if you even get close to his princess, there'll be He--Hey, Lucrecia! Here's your daughter, and, uh, can I go off now?" Axel asked, watching yet another touching reunion. The Seraphim nodded, and with a wave of her hand, the redhead now found himself sitting next to the princess he had just been talking about.

-

(Naminé's POV)

I had just been waiting there, occupying myself with nothing until I suddenly felt the presence of someone just pop up next to me. The vacant seat next to me was no longer vacant. "Axel?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I see you don't get hangovers..." He mumbled, scratching his head. That reminded me! What exactly HAPPENED when he gave me that drink?

"Why can't I remember anything after I drank the glass you gave me?" I asked, and he laughed nervously. My confused look formed into a sharp glare as I punched him in the shoulder. "Axel! What happened?"

"Well..uh...you see, long story actually..." He said, fake-coughing, "And it'd take a couple of hours to explain it all so..."

"Believe me, I have time. Roxas is going to be in there for a couple of hours. Tell it like it is, Axel." I countered, and he laughed nervously. Something had happened, I could tell.

"Well, I _accidentally_ gave you a glass of spiked water - "

"AXEL! Tell the truth!" I whined, hitting him again, causing the redhead to rub his shoulder.

"Okay, fine! I gave you water that I purposely spiked because I wanted to see what you were like drunk!" He shouted, people starting to stare(again).

"WHAT?!?" I yelled, standing up. Alright, people were DEFINITELY starting to stare now. I could hear vague 'Fight' chants in the background... "I got drunk?!?"

"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing Roxas try and handle you." The redhead replied, chuckling a little. 'Try and handle me'? What exactly did I DO?

"Axel! This isn't fair! Tell me what I did, please?" I begged, trying to give him the most irresistible look I could muster. He sighed, caving in. "Thank you!" I chirped, giving him a very quick, quick, **_QUICK_** hug.

"Just promise to never do that again. Roxas will slice me in half if he finds out you hugged me. God, he's always so overprotective...I'd hate to be his girlfriend..." Axel muttered, and noticed I had heard the last part of his sentence. "If I was...well...Just forgot I said anything, okay? Got it forgotten?"

"Okay then. I thought you liked girls, Axel?" I asked, then remembered what Seifer had said. _'Your looks are just a bonus...'_ "Is it because I'm not pretty...?" I tilted my head and then turned back to the window.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Maybe I should say my catchphrase more often...Well, Princess, looks like you need a reminder. One; Roxas will kill me and you have never EVER experienced the wrath of the blonde before, and Two; No offense, Your Highness, but I don't like you." Axel said bluntly. Hey, you got to at least give him props for being honest.

"It's because..." I shifted nervously and looked at the floor, "Because my parents made you into a unforgiving machine, right?" I asked, now feeling awkward, and ashamed of my parents. I know it was a long time ago...but how could they?

"Yeah. We, the whole Organization, didn't even get any choice in the matter. You may have not known, but you still played a part in all of our - maybe if not all of us, then Roxas' - creation." The redhead said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, but I knew that words could never make up for anything my family has done. He was about to reply, but then my Mother came outside with a happy smile on her face. She waved at the redhead, who sent her a glare she didn't notice.

"Hello, Axel! Haven't seen you in a long time! I hope you're doing well! If you wouldn't mind, could you come inside...?" She asked, opening the door just enough that I couldn't see what was in the room.

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms as his glare deepened. My mother sighed.

"I'm sorry that you still don't trust us, but we just want to talk to you about something..." She trailed off, and he stood up. Fire trailed down his arms before spinning to a stop, forming his chakrams.

"Just know if you jump me, I'm gonna chop your head off." He said and she nodded fearfully as they both went inside the room. I threw my hands up in exasperation and sighed in frustration.

"Am I the only one who CAN'T go inside?"

-

"Naminé, wake up. Wake up, honey." I felt someone shake my shoulder, but I ignored the voice, "C'mon, sweetie. We've got to leave now."

"I am able to carry her if she does not wake up." Was that...was that Roxas' voice I heard? But something was different...it sounded more robotic.

"That shouldn't be necessary, Sora." I heard my father say, and whoever it was began shaking me again. "Naminé, we've got to get out of the hospital."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," This was Axel, I was sure of it, "Why the sudden change of names? A second ago, he was Roxas. Now he's Sora?"

"Sora's his real name. Like your real name is R--" My mother started, but Axel quickly cut her off. Axel's real name? Wondered what that was... It was at this time that I made myself stir.

"Shush! She's waking up!" I think that was my Father. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I must have fallen asleep when I had decided to take a nap to pass the time away. Now I was fully awake.

"Roxas, are you alright?" I asked him as soon as I rose. I knew something was amiss right away. Calling himself 'Sora'? No, no, no, he even told me he wanted to be called Roxas...

"Master, I would prefer if you called me Sora..." He said, bowing before me. And now it was the other way around? I don't think so. I glared at my parents.

"What did you do to him?" I asked angrily. Since when has Roxas called me 'Master'? He's not my slave!

"Oops!" Father gasped as if he had made a mistake and elbowed Mother(Like I'm going to pretend I didn't see that), "Cid must have accidentally snapped a wire when fixing Roxas. Isn't that **right**, Cid?"

I could tell they had done that on purpose. They are such bad liars. "I don't believe you." I retorted, kneeling down to Roxas' eye level and grasping his hands. "Roxas, tell me the truth, what did they do to you?"

"The last changes made are registered as--" He started, but Cid grabbed Roxas' ear and dragged him to a standing position.

"It's getting late, let's go!" He said, and before I knew it, he and his son were gone. I glared at my parents, who were obviously covering up some kind of secret. I couldn't turn to Axel because he didn't like me.

"I'm staying here until you tell me what's going on!" I said defiantly, stomping my foot to add effect and sat down. I crossed my arms, 'hmphed' and turned my head the other way. I heard them talk in a hushed tone.

"But we told you what happened! Cid accidentally snapped a wire and tomorrow he'll fix it!" I glanced at my mother, who had just spoke.

"I don't believe you!" I hissed.

"With good reason." Axel snorted, shaking his head and walking out. So something _was_ going on that they just weren't telling me! I could tell when something was up.

"Well...when you decide to believe us, you can come home okay?" Father asked, dragging my other parental figure out of the Hospital. The abundance of doctors, nurses, and patients slowly diminished as time went on. Soon it was very rare to see anyone pass by in the Halls, and if they did, they passed me without giving me a second, or even first, glance. I knew this hospital was open twenty-four seven, but I was determined to stay here until they either fixed Roxas or told me what had really gone on in there! No wonder I wasn't allowed inside...

I tried to occupy myself with watching a fly zoom all over the place, before I got bored of that. I was bored of the whole place...If I had decided to stay here, I should have at least gotten a crossword puzzle or something. But it was too late for that now.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of slow footsteps, and a _Drip Drop_ noise. I turned my head towards the noise, wondering what it was. It couldn't be a doctor or a nurse, because they would be zipping past here already. I stood up and walked towards the noise. It felt good not to be sitting...

"Who's there?" I called, and the door swung open to reveal Tifa! "Ms.Tifa! What are you doing here?" The dripping sound I heard was the blood all over her outfit falling on the floor. There were open gashes all over her and one of her legs were limp. I noticed that the Mizu no Akashi around her neck was chipped.

"...Exp...lo...sion..."She managed to choke out. She needed medical attention, and fast.

"Wait here! I'll go get someone!" I said, running to where I thought doctors were. I found a patch of nurses giggling and gossiping. I grabbed the nearest one.

"Someone needs your help!" I yelled, and the nurse looked at me funnily before they all followed me. When they all saw Tifa, they immediately took her in the Emergency Room. I tried to get inside too, but they wouldn't let me.

"Great. Outside AGAIN."

-

Since neither of my parents had came and get me, I was still in the hospital, eating Tifa's hospital food because she insisted I should have it. It was surprisingly good for hospital food.

"How come you're here, Ms. Tifa?" I asked in-between bites. She actually looked a lot better than when I had seen her last.

"An explosion..." She started, sitting herself up, "...occurred in Mizu no Akashi. It killed everyone who did not have possession of their souls. Mainly; everyone save for five or six. As you can see, it also took a chunk out of my soul as well." Tifa held the dangling token in front of me and I noticed the glow was gone.

"Everyone's dead?" I asked, frowning.

"Correct. However...if Roxas can return the remaining keyblades back to where they belong...they may be able to become ghosts. Mizu no Akashi is obliterated...nothing is left. Those who got out of it alive wish they could have died. Everything lays in ruin...it is a terrible sight to see." Tifa said, shaking her head.

"What caused the explosion?" I asked, my frown deepening. All those angels...dead. The sanctuary of the forsaken...destroyed.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Since I am technically already dead, I inhabited a dead body like Kairi did to your sister. But when I put the Mizu no Akashi on, the appearance of the person changed to looking like me. I have a feeling...that Roxas knows something about this." She mused, and my fork dropped. "Did I say something?" Her eyes narrowed as she realized what had made me upset, "About...Roxas?"

"I don't know what they did to him, but he started to refer to himself as Sora--"

"That's his true name, after all. I don't see what's so strange about that." She cut me off and I sighed.

"But he knows...he knows that I love **_Roxas_** and not Sora. He knows that even though **_Roxas_** is the one that killed me and my family, I still love **_Roxas_** and not Sora! He would never try to change himself because he'd be admitting to me that he doesn't accept the side of him that did those terrible things in the past...then he'd admit to me that he doesn't accept the side of him that I love." I said, but before she could say anything I added, "And I don't care if you say he can't care about me! He does! He--He has to! He..." I broke off, the tears welling up in my eyes cutting me off. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. I hate being so emotional...but I stopped being so when I heard the sound of a fist punching into an open palm.

"Then I have to knock some sense into him, right?" She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but suddenly feel a lot better. I could tell how Roxas' voice was able to sooth people.

-

"Are you sure this is it?" Tifa whispered, and I nodded. I knocked on the door and Cid appeared. Tifa was in hiding, not wanting to be seen.

"Is Roxas there?" I asked as politely as I could. He shook his head and I tilted my head. "Then where IS he...?"

"Their Majesties King Tidus and Queen Yuna decided it would be best if Roxas went out and trained elsewhere for a week or so. Good evening, Princess." He then shut the door in my astonished face.

"Lies! He's a liar! They're trying to hide something!" I hissed, Tifa coming out of hiding, "But what? Why can't they just tell me that they changed his personality because he'd be more ruthless or something?"

"It's okay, Naminé, they must have a reason for not telling you." She said, and I sighed.

"Well, I can't go back to the castle...and they released you from the hospital so they'll question why I'm there..." I was stumped. I was the Crown Princess of my entire country, and I had no where to stay.

"Come stay with me at the Hikari household. Rasler and Ashe have _all_ the answers." Tifa suggested, but it sounded more like a command. Before I knew it, we were in front of the home. I looked at Roxas' mom uncertainly.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Of course! Do I look unsure to you?" She asked, and I shook my head. No, she seemed confident, and she stood tall and proud. I could tell she was one tough cookie by just looking at her. I wish I gave that impression...

"No, but..." I looked back at the mansion. Time was going to fly, I could tell...

_-One Week and Four Days Later-_

"They've already left an hour ago! They're probably there by now! Naminé, HURRY!" I heard Tifa, Rasler, and Ashe yell. Us four had decided to go and watch Roxas at L.A.X. Of course, my parents decided not to invite me(or Tifa, Rasler or even Ashe for that matter) but we didn't care. We were all going to support our favorite blonde anyway. Tifa was going to take us there by teleporting. When I asked her how, she went into a elaborate explanation having something to do with her and the possession of her six wings which were no longer hers.

Anyway. That's rather unimportant now. "I'm coming!" I shouted happily, bursting into the room. Tifa put her hand on my shoulder and the other on Ashe's shoulder, whom then grasped Rasler's shoulder.

"We all ready?" She asked, and we all nodded. "Here we go!"

In an instant we were at the entrance. It was a good spot to teleport to, because everyone was there. My parents looked at us, surprised.

"N--Naminé!" Mother said, whispering to Father about something. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I will gladly demonstrate my abilities for my Master if she wishes to see them." Roxas...or...Sora(?) said, looking at me. His once warm, azure eyes had become cold pieces of pale blue ice.

"Who are the rest?" Axel(who, obviously, had come) asked.

"I am Roxas' mother." Tifa said, placing a hand over her heart. "A member of the Hikari family. Rasler and Ashe over here are also members of the Hikari family."

"Why am I not supposed to be here? I can be here if I want to be here, right, Roxas?" I asked, looking at Roxas, who seemed incredibly confused underneath his stoic expression.

"I do not understand why everyone calls me 'Roxas'. My name is not Roxas. It is Sora. Am I, perhaps, being mistaken for someone else?" He wondered aloud.

"No, you _are_ Roxas. Sora is your 'alter ego' so to speak." I tried to explain to him, but Mother took my arm and started to drag me inside. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Naminé, enough of that." She said harshly, slightly glaring at me.

"What's going on? What are you trying to keep from me?" I asked, and then added, "Don't say it's a mistake because I know it's not! Something is going on here." Mother felt my forehead and frowned.

"Naminé, you're getting sick, dear. I think you need to rest..." She said, but I slapped her hand away. Why wouldn't they tell me anything? Was it because I would get upset over it? Was it because I loved Roxas?

"I'm **_fine!_**" I yelled, "But I would be better if you just didn't keep me in the dark!" She sighed, and I really believe she was going to tell me when everyone entered.

"Mind if I borrow the Princess for a moment?" Axel asked, coming up right beside me. Mother shook her head and the redhead walked away, motioning for me to follow him. When I did, he looked around and motioned for Roxas to come, too. "Blondie, why don't you come along with us? It'll be good for you." He said, and then looked at everyone else, "Don't worry, I'll return him before he goes against his brother."

"Where are we going, Axel? More importantly, do you know what's going on?" I asked, Roxas following behind me.

"I do. I'll tell you when we get there..." He trailed off and I looked back at Roxas, who had a dead-pan face.

"'There'?" I questioned, "Where's 'there'? You know this place, Axel?" He nodded. I wondered how he knew this place, but the redhead didn't seem in the mood for answering questions. After following him around for what seemed like forever, we finally reached a door.

"Ready? Blondie might not be prepared for this. Well, I know Roxas wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't know about this new Blondie." Axel commented, looking at 'Blondie'.

"I am called Sora." Roxas said, and I frowned. He noticed that, but no emotion came over his face. "Are you displeased with my name, Master?"

"No. It's nothing you would understand." I replied. If he was all robotic now, he would not understand why I wanted for him to call himself Roxas. He wouldn't understand my emotions.

"Well, I'm calling you Blondie. Got it memorized, Blondie?" Axel asked. He seemed as mad as I was. Of course, we weren't mad at Roxas, he didn't have a choice in the matter, but we were both mad at my parents and his father. Axel was probably angrier than me because he knew what was going on, but... "Naminé, since I'm Roxas' best friend and you're Roxas' girlfriend--"

"She is not my girlfriend. She is my Master. And I am Sora, not Roxas." Roxas said for the umpteenth time.

"Yet you answer to Roxas? Interesting, Blondie." Axel said, smiling slyly. 'Sora' had no response for that. "Anyway, I figure we might as well be friends."

"I thought you didn't like me?" I asked, tilting my head. What made Axel change his mind?

"Hey, you're Roxas' girlfriend. I don't really think I have a choice." He laughed and held out his hand. I shook it, and then he pointed to his head. "Now you're friends with Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"That makes sense, I guess. So, what's beyond that door?" I asked, and Axel grabbed the doorknob.

"You want to know?" He asked. Of course I wanted to know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked him! "Well, Blondie, are you ready for this?"

"Only if my Master says I am." Roxas said, then turned to me. "Am I allowed to see what is beyond the door, Master?"

"I'm not your Master, therefore, I have no right telling you what you should do. You're your own person. You decide." I replied. I would not make any decisions for him, whether he referred to me as 'Master' or not.

"But they reprogrammed me so now I need your permission to do anything regardless of how I acted before." He said. Alright, so at least I know they reprogrammed him. But **why?** That question is going to stab my heart and make me die of curiosity!

"Well, I am giving you permission to NOT having to need my permission to do anything." I said, and he looked confused, although he did not have an expression on his face. "Anyway, Axel, you can open the door now."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." He said, and opened the door. I was surprised at what I saw. Axel had to look away in disgust. "You know these people, Blondie?" Roxas shook his head. "Interesting."

"Wait! But inside there are the Organization members! How can Roxas not know them?" I asked. Inside the door was a drop, and on the floor was the twelve dead members of the Organization, including Axel's body. He obviously must not have animated his body with his own soul.

Not only were there the Organization members there, but countless upon countless machines, failed prototypes, every defected mechanical product was in there. The mountain almost piled up to the door, but it didn't. It almost made me sick, knowing how many people's lives got mutated just for the purpose of war...

"I know. And if Blondie here doesn't know them, then he is NOT ready to face Sora." Axel said, shaking his head sadly. I looked inside and glanced back at Axel. I would be pretty disgusted too if I saw myself lying dead on top of other machines like me. I could only imagine how horrible that must be, seeing yourself dead. I no time to lament, however, before a voice stopped us all dead in our tracks(although we weren't moving anywhere).

"Did someone mention my name?"

* * *

Nami-hime: -sparkly eyes- Will Rox Pox win with my help? 

All excluding Sora and Riku: ROX POX??

Roxas: What other nicknames do I have?!? -fishes through fanmail- :O

Axel: -takes letter out of Roxas' hands- Lezzee here...Roxie-kins, Roxie-poo, Roxas equals Crack(Roxas: WTF), Roxie Woxie, Roxie Foxie, Roxie Foxie Woxie Poxie Boxie Doxie Goxie Hoxie Joxie Koxie Loxie Moxie Noxie(Roxas: WTF), Roxie-chan, Roxie-kun, Sora(Roxas and Sora: WTDF), Saxor, Saxie, Sexy(Roxas: WTF with a thanks), Roxie Soxie, Roxas roxas my soxas, Roxas the Axel Freak(Roxas: WTF), Rox Lox, R-

Roxas: WTF??!?!?

Riku's Ghost: Why WTF when you can FTW...

Kairi: -forehead slap- OMG--

Riku's Ghost: Why OMG when you can GMO?

Larxene: God My Oh?

Axel: LARXENE!

Larxene: -innocently- Whaaaaat?

Reno: Think about it.

-

-

-

-

Female KH Staff: _Ooooohhhhhh..._

Reno: Wow.

Riku's Ghost: Why Wow when you can Wow?

Axel: Riku, shut up.

Riku Fangirls: -shoot Axel-

Axel: -is shot-

Roxas: NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!

Mysterious Voice: Who will be next? -evil laugh-

Nami-hime: I'm scared...-clings to Roxas-

Mysterious Voice: -points to you- But you who review shall be spared...MUAHAHAHAHAHA...


	26. The Return to Tomorrow

Zexion: -is the only one not depressed over Riku, Sora, or Axel's death- Thanks to Roxine27-TheBlingGalsRock4eva, BlueRose151, Ellie, Deliahgirl, Random, White Simplicity(love your changed name!), True Heaven(love the penname!), Mr.Who2123, Not saying...l, marie(Thank you!!!)?(Well, you see, you've only reviewed thrice and it would be unfair for me to put you in the story whereas Lebrezie or Mr.Who for example deserve it more. But I LOVE your reviews though, and FURTHERMORE, I can't really act out OPOC's(Other People's Original Characters) because, well, I'll get their personality messed up)O.K.A, and lebrezie(ok screw it blow everything up; that made me ROFLMAO so hard my sister slapped me across the face. One of my lines near the ending of the chapter is inspired from that line. Thank you for providing me with a really long review, I enjoy those. And for writing that sentence. :) )

Marluxia: -skips around pleasantly- LALALALALA! TODAY IS MONDAY, TODAY IS MONDAY! TODAY IS MONDAY ALL DAY LONG! TOMORROW IS-

Axel Fangirls who are depressed: -shoot Marluxia- IT'S NOT EVEN FREAKIN' MONDAY!

Marluxia: -is shot-

Marluxia's Fangirls: -shoot random KH character in their sadness-

Hayner: -is shot-

Hayner's Fan_**girl**_-grabs machine gun and loads it- Hehehehe...-maniacal laugh-

Zexion: TAKE COVER!

Sora's Ghost: WHY HAS THERE BEEN A KILLING SPREE GOING ON FOR THE PAST THREE CHAPTERS?!?

Roxas: It's because- -cut off by sound of shots- FIRE IN THE HOLE! -tackles Nai-Nai to the floor-

Larxene: Alright, STOP IT!

-record break as Larxene's theme song, 'Don't Cha' plays-

All excluding Riku, Sora, and Marluxia: o.0

Larxene: Time for me to sing! -is in center stage as spotlight shines on her- -screeches- DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRL-

Demyx: -clutches ears-_ Me duele las orejas...No quiero oir Rakushiinu. No quiero oir..._

Roxas: I don't know what he's saying, but I'm sure I agree with him at this point!

_Tensei no Houka:_ Fire of the Heavenly Voice

Note: NO. THERE IS NO FRIGGIN' YAOI IN THIS. Got it? Get it? Good. I'm sorry if you're a Roxas/Sora shipper but they're friggin' brothers in this story and they love each other in the BROTHERLY way. Ever been to Philadelphia? No? Yeah, well, take a visit there sometime. Maybe the CITY OF BROTHERLY LOVE needs a visit or two. That IS Philadelphia, right?...

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 26: **T**he Return to Tomorrow

(Naminé's POV)

We all turned around to the speaker. It turned out to be...Sora, with Kairi behind him! "Kairi! Let go of her!" Roxas shouted. I gasped. He was showing emotion...for **her?** I turned around, not wanting to cry in front of them.

"Aw, look what you did to poor Naminé, making her cry like that." Sora snickered, coming over to me and grasping my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Aw. Poor, poor, Naminé."

"Hey, Brownie. Back off." Axel said, stepping between us. I whispered words of gratitude and he said Your Welcome by nodding his head.

"Roxas, why do you care about Kairi?" I asked Roxas, but it was Sora answered me. However, I didn't pay attention to what he said. "I'm talking to **Roxas,** not you, **Sora."**

"But I am Roxas." Sora said. I held my head in confusion. That was way too confusing. I wanted them to go back to their own bodies! I started to get a headache...this wasn't the way it was supposed to be! I want a...I _need_ a...

DO OVER!

-

_Flash_

-

"What?" Roxas looked at himself. "I'm...in my own body?" He asked, then looked at his brother, who nodded. I was delighted that Roxas had a personality again, I don't know if it was his personality or not, but he was _him!_

"You're back!" I shouted happily, hugging the blonde I loved so much. However, he pushed me off of him.

"Get _off _of me!" He snarled, glaring at me as he stalked off angrily. I ran after him, but Axel and Sora held me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, struggling, but they were just too strong. "I want to be with Roxas! Let me see him! Let _GO!!!"_ I shrieked, and they let go of me so suddenly I crashed into Roxas(who had come back). "Roxas, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Look, girlie, I don't know the reasons of your infatuation with me, but I'm telling you right now: You're making the wrong choice getting involved with me. Why don't you go and marry some Prince Charming that will sweep you off your feet? I'll knock you over." Roxas said, the warmth returning to his eyes. I don't know why...but he still felt so cold.

"It's alright. I know you can never love me, but I want to stay be your side, always!" I chirped happily. He stared at me for a moment before pushing me away less roughly than before. He started to trudge away again when I grabbed his shoulder.

"C-Can I come along?" I asked sheepishly, feeling my face heat up, "Because I can give you support while you're getting ready and even during the fight I can cheer for you but I have to come along because I don't know if I should cheer for you because for some people cheering is a distraction and being a distraction to you is the last thing I want because I want you to win against Sora as much as you probably do although I don't want you two to fight because you're brothers and I know brothers are supposed to fight but not in life/death situations like this because you're family and when family members fight aga-" I said, all incredibly fast. However, Roxas cut me off before I got into my full-blown lecture sessions.

"Fine. You can tag along IF you shut the hell up." He said, then stared at my hand that was still on his arm. He shrugged it off and started to walk away. "And don't touch me, either." I nodded, and followed him about three steps when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to look, and it was Sora(who, in his other arm, was holding a faint Kairi).

"Look. I know you loved the other Roxas - but that's not the other Roxas. That's the one who killed Kairi. Honestly, I think he is good deep down inside, but I believe he got misguided somewhere along the line. I'm warning you to be on your toes, okay? He's going to try to kill you later on, after we clash. I think you should hi - "Before Sora could finish his 'My-brother's-a-killer-but-a-good-person' speech, I spun around and marched towards Roxas. I didn't want to hear that he was going to kill me! I mean, how would you like it if this person who never lied's father came to you and said, 'Look, I don't think you should be hanging out with (insert name of inexplicably hot guy here). He's going to kill you. Watch out'.

I've died once by Roxas' hand, and I'm sure I'm prepared for it this time around! Once I caught up with him, I took one of his hands and clasped it. He looked at the union for a moment before glaring at me. "Didn't I say '**Don't touch me**'?" He snapped.

"Don't be so anti-social, Roxas! It'll be like you're closing yourself off from everyone else AND life!" I said, and I honestly had no idea where he was taking me. I hope he didn't know where we were going. We could be lost together! That would FORCE us to talk to each other.

"I want to die. I never asked for life. I never wanted to be in this world. I always..." Roxas trailed off, stopping for a moment. He looked like he was experiencing a painful memory.

"You always...?" I asked, tilting my head. He shook his head and snatched his hand away from mine.

"Forget it. You shouldn't be shoving your nose into my personal life anyway." Roxas said, and I edged closer to him. He noticed, and looked at me again. "Haven't you ever heard of 'private bubble?'" I shook my head and he sighed, "Well, you're invading it."

"What happens when I invade your private bubble, Roxas?" I asked, and he stopped again. This time, he stopped for a very long time, and his face turned pale. "W--What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Shh." He said, and held out his hand as if to silence me. Then, he took out his dogtag and stared at it for a moment. "But whose memory is this?" He asked quietly, probably thinking I couldn't hear him. But I did. Then he looked at me and the color returned to his face. "He...he killed you." Roxas continued walking, this time at a faster rate. I matched his pace.

"What about it?" I asked. I assumed this was Past Roxas speaking, and the other Roxas was the Robo-Roxas that had called me Master before.

"Why are you not scared?" He asked, walking even _FASTER_ than before. He gave fast-walking a bad name. I had to jog just to keep up with him.

"Why would I be scared? I trust him with my life!" I said, and Roxas started to run. Why was he running away from me? Did he...did he see the moment when 'he' killed me? Is that why?

"But you shouldn't! What if he kills you again?" He asked, but it sounded like a shout. Now he was running faster. I had trouble keeping up with him, and my insides screamed. I was so out of shape compared to him.

"He won't! He's under control now!" I yelled back, and I heard him laugh.

"You really believe that?" He suddenly turned around and held a keyblade out. Since I was not expecting his sudden stop and I had been running right behind him, I did not have enough time to order myself to stop running. I didn't notice that he was holding the keyblade the reverse way, so when I rammed myself into the keyblade, it was the handle that caught me and made me fall to the ground. "See? I could have easily killed you." He said, walking over to me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine! I can walk you know!" I yelled, and he looked at me again. He dropped me right on the floor. I landed with a loud 'thump'.

"Is that so, Little Miss Princess? I was just trying to up my good deed count but I guess not..."He trailed off and I got up, rubbing the area that contained my heart. If I had rammed right into the blade, that thing would've gone right through me and I'd be dead.

"Well excuse me Mr. I-am-not-Roxas-and-so-very-RUDE! Wait...what's a good deed count?" I asked, tilting my head. He kneeled down in such a way that his face right above mine. I could feel his breath on my face. _'Oh. My. God.'_ I kept repeating those three words as my face heated up. I was frozen--if he kissed me..._ 'Oh my __**God!**__ What if this new Roxas kisses me? Who knows what he'll do-- and I'm on the floor, too!'_ I let my mind wander, and my thinking got so far that I began to wonder if a daughter would be better to handle than a son...until he cleared his throat loudly. I noticed he had helped me up but I obviously forgot because I was thinking about the possibilities...

"A good deed count, for the **third** time," Roxas started loudly, "Is when a person does something unforgivable and...well, let's use me and my reincarnation, for example. Killing people we love dearly. So, now I'm dead."

"Wait, how did you die? And why is it called 'good deed' if you're committing a sin?" I asked. He held out his hand as if to say 'Talk to the hand!' and continued.

"Does it matter?" He asked, then saw my face and said, "I got shot."

"Is that how you REALLY died?" I inquired, tilting my head.

"No. Now, SHUT. UP! Okay, so I'm dead now and I'm in the Purgatory, a place between Heaven and Hell. Okay, so I'm floatin' around for a couple hundred years or so, y'know, just chillin', when my time to get judged is up! So I be real with God and I say, 'Yo, I killed Kairi because I was jealous that my brother had a love and mine already died-"

"Your love died?" I asked, looking at him sadly. Then it was no wonder...

"...so He says, 'Alright, Roxas. When you get reincarnated you have to do ten thousand 'good deeds'. It could be something as simple as watering a flower. However, I can only do the same type of good deed once. The 'good deed' count is just the number that's in my dreams every night telling me how many good deeds I've done. HOWEVER, if I don't do all 10,000 good deeds in this life, it carries over to the next life and the next and the next. I can't go to Heaven until I do all 10,000 good deeds." Roxas said, and he turned around again.

I followed, and we were quiet for awhile, until two mechanics came up the stairs we were going to go down on. I heard them whisper something as they were looking at Roxas. Spreading rumors, were they?

"Hey! You two!" I yelled, pointing at the two. They both turned around and pointed at themselves. I nodded. "Yeah, you! What gives you two the right to be gossiping about Roxas?"

"He's a _machine._ **Not** _human._ What does he care? Oh, that's right. He_** can't!**_ Now, little girl, why don't you be on your way to go take him to the slaughterho--oops, I mean the place where our machine is so totally going to kick his face in." Said the one with the obvious attitude problem. They had to come from Destiny.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to argue with you because I don't think your nut-sized brain is going to be able to comprehend anything I'm saying. But Roxas can, and _will_ beat Sora so badly, that he'll be crying!" I snapped. If people push the wrong buttons, I can fly off the handle.

"Oh really?" The other one retorted, glancing at the feisty one who first spoke, "Then why don't we make this a little more _interesting?_ If Sora wins, then we--"

" Can keep Roxas as your pet. Forever and ever. Is Roxas wins, which he _will, _then you two-- "

"Will repair him so he can actually feel emotion." Said the girls, giggling as they looked over at Roxas, who stopped, his mouth dropped open in shock. The shock wore away into anger. He clenched his fist and I grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't go ballistic(for the third time).

"So it WAS possible for me to feel emotion _**the whole freakin' time!"**_ He yelled, anger seeping out of every word. The one with the attitude problem laughed.

"No...well, yes, technically. If the King and Queen really cared about you, they would have borrowed the parts from another Kingdom. Tsugare is _so_ technologically _slow_, that they can't even install machines with _emotions! _Don't worry, you'll wish you didn't have any when you get handed over to us! He'd make the perfect victim for our experiments, wouldn't he?" Said the other girl, pinching his cheek. They both giggled, waved, and skipped away. He glared at their backs, and I saw his knuckles turn white.

"Hahaha." He fake-laughed, making his shoulders shrug, "They're _going_ to be laughing when they find out what Tsugare _really_ installed me with."

"No! You're not doing that ever again! Never, ever!" I said, and once the girls were gone(after we shook on it), we continued heading towards our destination.

"What are you talking about? I **am** the virus. When the other Roxas--the one that has control all the time, loses control, I'm in command. Of course, I didn't know what _I_ was doing at the time...it's all hazy for even me to remember." He said, and we reached the end of a hallway. I was quiet, thinking for a moment...so it was he who killed Umiri? So it was...

He turned right, where there was a door, and he opened it. It was the repairing room for Tsugare. I could tell because Tifa was down here and somehow Axel got here too, and then there were my parents talking to them.

"...so if you could, Axel, we'd appreciate it if you'd join t--" Mother noticed the door open, and she cut herself off when she saw us--well, namely me.

"Ready for the big fight, Rox?" Axel asked, and he shrugged in reply and slightly glared at me.

"I've got to win." He said, his glare deepening as my face reddened. I knew what he was talking about, but everyone else had puzzled looks on their faces. "You see, Your _Highness_ over here decided to make a bet. Oh, and not just any bet--I'm two girls' personal pet if I lose."

"Naminé! Why'd you do something like that? You know better than to bet Roxas' life away! Did you shake on it?" Father asked, and I nodded. He opened his mouth and I could tell he was about to yell at me by how red his face was, when Roxas stepped in front of me.

"Look, it was on an impulse. I'm going to win so there's no need to worry about it anyway. And besides--" He looked back at me and hesitated, "She's the only person who stood up for me in **my **entire life. So don't make such a big deal about it. And you," He glanced at me again, noticing my happy face, "You too. Don't go hugging me and saying 'Thank you!' in that high-pitched, annoying voice of yours."

"But what do you get in return? Surely you're not THAT stupid, right?" Axel asked, crossing his arms.

"Emotion." I answered, placing my hands on my hips, "Roxas will finally be able to feel. It's all he ever wanted."

"No!" Father shouted, and I almost jumped because I've never heard him sound so **angry**, "No! He cannot, under any circumstances, be able to feel! That is out of the question!"

"What?" Axel, Roxas and I asked simultaneously.

"Why not?" I asked. Alright. There was definitely something they were keeping from me.

-_Later-_

"This is where we're watching the fight?" I asked. There were three levels. One level was where Roxas and Sora would fight, and then there was another level that had rows of empty seats(and the commentator's booth), and then the third level, which was a little box jutting out of the wall, covered with glass so we wouldn't get hurt(but we WOULD get hurt if Roxas or Sora crashed into the glass anyway). We were in the little box as were everyone else. There were rows of seats in the little box, and we had the perfect view of the fight that was going to happen. Kairi, however, was the only one not present. And I didn't think she'd come anytime soon.

"So, ready to see him die?" The female mechanics asked, coming over to me and sitting on either side of me.

"Get real. Sora will be incinerated before you blink!" I replied, and one of them huffed.

"We'll see about that." I tried to move, but I realized I had nowhere to sit. I didn't want to sit next to the mechanics, and sitting next to my parents was _**clearly**_ out of the question...Axel and Tifa were busy talking about whether Roxas' hair was blonde or dirty blonde, Ashe and Rasler were having a in-depth conversation about who they thought was better and going to win, Cid was sitting with the rest of the mechanics, talking about what kind of technology and products they used or something, and Roxas and Sora themselves were already down there(no one could see them, but I'm sure they were), the fight hadn't been announced yet. I noticed my parents glance at me so I decided to annoy them: I walked over to King Zidane and Queen Garnet and sat next to them.

"Hello, Naminé." Queen Garnet greeted, and I bowed my head.

"Good evening, Your Majesties." I said, and King Zidane looked at me for a moment and glanced back at Garnet who smiled.

"No need to be so formal. You know, now that I think about it, Garnet, isn't our son-" Zidane started, and I couldn't help but cut him off. I know that was rude of me...

"You have a son? I didn't know there was an heir to Destiny! Mother and Father never told me that! In fact, they never told me anything...or maybe I forgot everything?" I said, and quickly apologized for not letting him finish. Queen Garnet was about to say something, when the commentator(I guess Destiny must have brought one along) spoke.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentleman!" It was none other than Selphie! Believe me, I can recognize her voice from anywhere, "It's your commentator, Selphie, along with fellow broadcast partner Irvine," we heard a moan which was probably from Irvine, "And we're here to make this fight between Tsugare's Roxas and Destiny's Sora a whole heck of a lot more interesting! Now, introducing the fighters! From this corner, weighing in at...uh..." We heard Selphie whisper to Irvine, "Irvine, how much does he weigh?"

"You're pathetic, Selphie." Was the reply. "Oops! Was that thing on? Didn't mean that...sorry...Anyway, this is Irvine broadcasting with commentator Selphie, and we're going to spice up the fight between Roxas and Sora! Okay, from this corner, hailing from the Destiny Kingdom, Sora!"

Sora did not appear. "Uh...Sora? You there?" Selphie asked. Everyone in the little box immediately rushed to the glass 'window', looking for Sora. I was the only one who didn't and made my way to the exit so I could investigate. I heard the sound of metal on metal, but no one else looked like they noticed. I opened the door to see none other than the two Hikari twins battling it out right here. _'Why are they here?_' I thought to myself.

"Stop it! This isn't the place to take a fight!" I yelled, closing the door so no one would see and grabbing Sora's arm. They still continued to fight, and I stepped on the brunette's foot. No response. "You're going to hurt Roxas, Sora! Stop it!"

"Get out of here!" Was Sora's only reply, and he pushed me away. I didn't want them to fight! At least not up here, where an innocent bystander could be caught in the crossfire! I caught Sora off guard with my sudden appearance and Roxas knocked him into a wall with a powerful slash of Oblivion. He looked at me and wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

Roxas looked at me and shook his head. He said, "I don't think I'm going to win..."

"Roxas! Don't say that! You're going to win..." I replied, and he shook his head.

"Sora is ten percent stronger than I am, his reaction time is twenty percent faster than me, he's nine percent faster overall than me, and he is 30.719 percent more tougher than me. I don't have a chance unless my experience and street smarts will win. I didn't want..." He started, but Sora got up, "...Damn. Naminé, go back inside!"

Before I got the chance to protest he opened the door, shoved me inside, and closed it. Somehow he had blocked it, because I could not get it back open, and frowned. I turned around because I could tell everyone was staring at me. I was about to say something when we heard a crash. We ran to the glass and saw Roxas and Sora fighting! Roxas or Sora must have pushed the other down two floors.

'_Well, they got busy quickly.'_ I thought to myself, as it was just a second ago they had been out there, and now...

"And we're back! So Roxas and Sora are trading blows, a right by Roxas, a left by Sora, an amazing right hook by Roxas! Wow, look at that sucker punch! Remind me to never get in a bar fight with _**that**_ twin, Irvine!" Selphie yelled. Roxas' 'sucker punch' knocked his brother down in a second flat. You could hear the impact, though. And if Sora was stronger... Before the blonde could follow-up, the brunette got up with amazing speed that I have never even dreamed about. Now they were going at it so fast you could only see the sparks fly from the keyblades' collision.

"Wow. Now I can't even tell WHAT'S going on! They're fighting at the speed of light! Oh...oh...oh wait! Everything stopped! Let's wait for the dust to clear..." Selphie yelled excitedly. She obviously liked to comment on fights. It was the job that fit her bubbly and perky personality.

We all gasped when the dust cleared. "No!" I wailed, but Queen Garnet shushed me. The scene was...absolutely horrible! In my opinion. Sora had struck Roxas in the shoulder with the keyblade, but it was embedded in it very deeply. He also had various cuts on his body, and it made my inner fangirl ecstatic when I realized almost all of the top half of his cloak was gone. But it looked like Roxas had tried to strike his brother, but he missed, and you could tell because the Oblivion was resting on the brunette's shoulder. At least he made an effort.

"...Oh that's GOTTA hurt!" Selphie yelled, and we heard Irvine mumble something incoherent. "Looks like Sora is way out of Roxas' league! I don't think Roxas is ready to play with the big boys!" I am going to shoot Selphie later. Someone please remind me if it wouldn't be too much trouble? Thanks.

Sora took out his keyblade of his brother's shoulder, but a chunk of bloody flesh came along with it. "EEEWWWW!" All of us females squealed, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"And Sora just took a chunk out of Roxas' shoulder. Like fellow commentator Selphie said, that will definitely leave you sore in the morning. Especially since..." Irvine started to elaborate on the disgusting sight when we heard a 'smack' resonate throughout the whole building. At first, I thought it was Selphie slapping Irvine. But it was not.

Roxas had slapped Sora across the face. Wow was the only word that could fit my thoughts, before I burst into a giggle fit along with everyone else. I mean, ROXAS slapping someone? I thought guys punched!

"Catfight!" Selphie shouted, adding a 'meow' as Sora whacked his twin on top of the head with his keyblade. The humourous moment did not last for long as Roxas jumped back and stuck both of his keyblades in the ground and summoned the Bond of Flame. They charged at each other, and ended up in a stalemate. Roxas jumped up and tried an aerial assault, but Sora blocked it.

Now Sora was on the side where his brother had placed the two keyblades. I looked around at the audience and saw Axel smirking. Something was gonna happen. I knew it. I had no chance to ask him, because Selphie's booming voice came over the loudspeaker again.

"It looks like Sora is winning! But don't worry, folks, the tides might turn any time now! We have yet to see Roxas' trump card!" She yelled, then mumbled, "Heaven knows he has one..."

Then the brothers started to talk. I couldn't read lips so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Selphie verbalized that, "Okay, now they're talking...can anyone translate? I CAN'T HEAR! Oh no...WHAT IF MY EARS ARE BROKEN?!? AAAAHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH!" She began screaming. If you know anything about Selphie it's that her shriek is so incredibly loud and IRRITATING, it makes you want to pull your hair out.

"SHUT UP!" Irvine yelled, and Selphie stopped. The Hikari brothers stopped talking to each other and then they shook hands. While shaking hands, Roxas took a cheap shot. He kneed Sora in the gut and while he was doubled over, he twisted his brother's arm and then he smashed the Bond of Flame down onto the twisted arm.

"Ooohhh..." Selphie said, as if she herself had been the victim, "Roxas is going a little old school right here tonight! Twisting his brother's arm and then trying to break it! You can't get any more traditional than that, folks!" While Sora was quite literally rolling around in pain Roxas looked up right at Axel and mouthed something to him. We all looked at Axel and he nodded, the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey, no outside interference!" King Zidane yelled, glaring at the redhead who glared right back.

"He's not cheating! He was just asking me a question and I was answering it." Axel said, then added, "I wasn't cheating, Your Majesty. Got it memorized?"

"How dare you imply that my husband have memory problems!" Queen Garnet snapped, and Axel apologized and turned back to watch the fight, as did we all. We saw Roxas knocking back Sora to try to get his brother inbetween the two keyblades, but somehow he kept on avoiding them.

"It seems as if Roxas is about show us his trump card! Hold onto your seats people, and hopefully you won't die!" Selphie chirped. Anyone have a handgun on them? Or a rifle? A rifle would be good...though I think a handgun would be easier to use. Really, I want to shoot Selphie. Making a joke at a time like this...

Somehow, Roxas finally got Sora inbetween the two keyblades. Roxas jumped back and Sora tried to move, but we saw him get shocked. He stuck the Bond of Flame into the ground in front of Sora, just a couple of feet away form the actual person. The blonde jumped back and continually shot 'Fire' spells at the keyblade, the artifact soaking in the spells and glowing a darker and darker red.

Then Roxas glanced at Axel, who kneeled down on the floor and touched it. "Guys, get down." The redhead warned, looking at us all, who were still standing. "Alright. You wanna die? Be my guest." We all took no time to kneel down close to the floor.

After, Roxas grabbed Bond of Flame and turned it as if he were unlocking a door. Two cracks leading to the Oathkeeper and Ultima appeared. "Tensei no Houka!" Roxas screamed _so_ loud, that we all heard it. Then he cut off a lock of his sandy hair and four of his wings and his halo appeared. He pointed towards Sora and then the ground shook. All I saw after was my vision being obscured by red and orange...and then...nothing more. But I liked it that way.

-

A few moments later, I came to again. When I did, I knocked my head against a seat. That was probably what had knocked me out for a short period of time. "Owww..." I whined, but no one was paying attention to me. Everyone was at the window again, and I realized Kairi was there as well.

"Kairi!" I shouted, carefully getting out from under the chair and squeezing between her and Tifa. The auburn-haired girl looked at me and sighed happily.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore." She said, giggling. I tilted my head in confusion. I was about to ask what she was talking about, but Kairi explained, "It's over! Roxas has already lost."

"What?" I gasped, and pressed my face against the window. How long was I out for?!? No, wait a minute... "They're still fighting! Roxas hasn't lost yet!"

"Look closer. Roxas is in his Final Form(It made my inner fangirl depressed to realize that he was no longer 'shirtless'), and used up most of his power causing that firey attack. Sora has not even used any of his 'special attacks' yet." She said, shaking her head.

"How do you know?" I asked, but upon closer inspection I could see him floating and his Organization cloak was silver. Roxas looked like he would drop dead any second, and Sora looked like that had just been a warm-up. He didn't even get affected by the firey blast.

"I managed to extract some information from Sora when he kidnapped me. Roxas--the evil one--is much more tougher and can take a lot more than Sora can, and when Roxas - " Kairi started, but I cut her off.

"He kidnapped you?" I asked, frowning. She nodded, and shrugged.

"I didn't mind. I could tell _**that**_ Sora wasn't the one I had loved. But now...now he's back in his own body. I know Sora is more gentle than Roxas, and I can't believe Roxas is losing, but...but as much as I hate to say it, Sora knows that if he loses, Roxas is gonna come and get you. As much as I want Sora to myself, he always helps out a girl in need." Kairi said, and sighed dreamily. Soon, she was lost in her own little fantasies.

"I didn't know girls were so crazy over my sons." Tifa chuckled softly, and I looked at her. She was turned away from the window. I was about to ask her why, but she saw my face and must've known what I was going to ask. "I can't watch my own two sons fight against each other. Especially after hearing what your sister said..."

"I see." I said, and nodded. I understood that. Well, not from a mother's perspective but I could kind of see how she wouldn't want to see her own flesh and blood fight. Like how I wouldn't want to fight Umiri.

"Well, Selphie is out so I'll have to do the commentaries from now on, folks, "Irvine said, then added, "Oh yes, we're back online! We figured out the problem a--oh, look at that! After being in his silvery form, Roxas reverts back to his normal form! And now, what's this?!? Sora has a silvery form, too?"

My eyes bugged open after I saw Roxas revert back to his regular form. For, as soon as he did that, SORA completely VIOLATED Roxas' copyright and went into Final Form! Of course, not with the Organization cloak, but, still... Roxas looked as surprised as we all were. I glared at King Zidane and Queen Garnet who looked pretty smug themselves.

And then...I had to close my eyes for this part, because I'm sure Roxas was getting his teeth kicked in at this point. "Ooohhh..." I whined, "Tell me when it's over!"

In a minute flat, I could tell it was over because everything was DEADLY silent. I was afraid to move. But I did because I had to see. I opened my eyes and I looked at everyone first. I would be able to tell by their expressions. Axel looked like he was going to get sick, Kairi was faint on the floor(at this point I knew I was screwed), my parents were so pale they looked like their souls were going to leave their bodies, Ashe and Rasler were covering each other's eyes, and everyone else was mortified.

I gathered up the courage to look at the scene. Nothing too bad. Roxas was all bloody(I assumed that), and he was kneeling down. Sora was standing, looking down at his brother. They seemed to be speaking. I wish I knew what they were saying...

-

(Third Person POV )

"...Please. You promised that if..." Roxas coughed out even more blood. He was not even in a condition to stand up, "...if I lost to you...you'd..."

"I can't kill my own brother." The brunette, who only had a couple of scratches and one profusely bleeding gash(on his arm) said, shaking his head. He looked down at his younger brother in pity--asking to die. That was no way to be.

"You've got...too. I don't want...want...**What do I want?** I want...I want...I want her. **No, no, you want her death. **I thought I wanted...I wanted her to live? **You want her to die...**" By the way the blonde spoke in two different tones, Sora knew his brother was having a battle within himself. Somehow the good Roxas' personality resurfaced, and the Roxases(YAY for multiple Roxases. -cough-) were now battling it out. The brunette couldn't stand seeing his brother like this.

"Only to put you out off your misery, Roxas. I'll...I'll boot you back up...when this is...all...over..." He trailed off. Sora turned his head, trying to wipe away gathering tears. _'I can't cry..._' He thought miserably, _'...I have to be strong for my brother. But, but maybe...since he can't cry...'_ When he turned back around, Roxas was gone. "Huh? Where'd he g--"

He was cut off when suddenly, his supply of oxygen came to a stop by an expertly applied chokehold. He tried to pull off his brother's arm, but it would not work.

"Do you **really** think I'm ready to give up yet? Not a chance. I _hate_ you, Sora..." Roxas sneered, and Sora could tell this was 'evil' Roxas talking. The brunette glanced up at everyone, who were mostly pale. Then he looked at King Zidane and Queen Garnet and thought, _'When will they call off this fight? I don't want to battle my brother...'_.

His thoughts did not last on that track for long, as Sora remembered he was in his 'Final' form and the strength obtained from that form was rapidly diminishing. Cheating(as the goody-goody two-shoed brunette thought of it as), he teleported behind Roxas, who took a second too long to figure out Sora had disappeared. Sora, wanting a quick finish to the fight, reached in Roxas' cloak, grabbed his dogtag, and ripped it from his neck.

"Cut it out! You don't want to do this, Roxas! Don't cave in to the machine inside of you!" Sora yelled, holding out the dogtag for the blonde to see, who did not realize Sora had it, and he felt around his neck. "You don't want to kill Naminé!"

"She...she switched our souls, Sora. Someone with that kind of power has to be executed." Roxas said, shaking his head. It was then that Sora knew the only way to stop his brother was to shut him off. There was one way to do that, but he had no idea how...

"You know what, Roxas? Screw this, I'll just beat your face in."

"That's my brother."

-

(Naminé's POV)

"I'm going to stop them!" I boldly declared. I didn't know what those two were doing down there, but it was clear to me no one was going to stop the fight until one of them was down. But if Roxas got knocked down...he's not going to get back up again.

"Wait, Naminé!" I heard multiple people shout after me, but too late. The door was opened and closed in a blink of an eye and I was lost to the wind. Well, maybe not lost to the wind...but I _was_ lost in a matter of minutes. I had no idea how to get to the first floor, but after going up and down a couple of staircases so many times that I lost track of WHICH floor I was even on, I made my way down to a hallway that looked eerily familiar.

"Isn't this...?" I asked myself, going down to the end of the hallway, which was not a dead end, but a door. I slightly remembered being here...wait. Wasn't this...? I opened the door and confirmed my suspicions. This was the room where they stored all defective products. Yes, I remember, Axel showed me this.

"Well, well, well..." A malicious voice spoke out, and I whipped around to see who it was. One of the female mechanics I placed a bet with earlier! I glared at her and she crossed her arms. "..If it isn't the wittle pwincess of the itty bitty Tsugare Kingdom?"

"Well, well, well," I mocked her, crossing my arms just as she had, "If it isn't the idiot from down the road?"

"I wouldn't be talking. YOU'RE the idiot." She said, and I looked at her in confusion. Wat did she mean? I patiently waited for her to explain like the good little girl I was, when, before I knew what had happened, I was in the room with defective products. I scrambled to the top of the pile, but it was virtually impossible for me to leap from the top to the door. "Sucker...oh, by the way, thanks for Roxas." She winked and closed the door.

"HEY!" I screamed, pounding my fist on a defective product, "LET ME--"

"All systems online."

I froze when I heard the sound of rebooting ring out. I turned my head to see what I had just done. Wow. She was right.

I **am** an idiot.

* * *

Sora's Ghost: I am so totally going to kick your BUTT, Roxas! 

Roxas: Well, technically, if you kick my butt, you'll be kicking yours so, yeah.

Nai-Nai: -is wearing an army helmet because Roxas is paranoid- Roxas will win. I'm sure of it.

Sora's Ghost: Kairi, you're Nami's Somebody! You should be better than her in EVERY way!

Nami-hime:...-crys-

Roxas: -evil laughter as he hugs Nai-Nai - I cannot wait until next chapter.

HnH: ...

Riku's Ghost: ...

Axel: Moving on to more important things. Who is the defected product that Nai-Nai awoke? Will I appear double?!?

Organization XIII excluding Axel and Roxas' Somebodies: NO, IT'LL BE ME!

Riku's Ghost: Maybe it'll be NEITHER of you and it'll be ME.

HnH: -laugh- You guys'll never know. But maybe -turns to you- you guys will if you review!


	27. Yes, I've Lost My Mind

HnH: Thanks to Poster Boys(lawlz I LOVE your penname!),Elmocrazy, Princess Kaira of Mirana(actually, that's not the message either. Good guess, though), Divinehearts, apoetcreatesmagic, Random, O.K.A., Dark-3.0(Well DUH the characters aren't original! xD) and Lebrezie!(By the way, I forgot to thank you for putting Zexion and Mar-Mar in your story, so, thanks a bunch)

Reno: THAT HnH DOESN'T OWN ALONG WITH ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!

Axel: -gasp- YOU STOLE MY FRIGGIN' LINE!

Larxene: Got it memorized?

Axel: -is steaming-

Sora's Ghost: OMG GUYS! VEGGIE TALES IS PERFORMING LIVE! -points to Axel who looked like a steamed tomato-

Larxene: Aw, Axey-Waxey-Paxey looks so cute!

Roxas:-blink-Wait. Was it you, Larxene, who sent me that letter with all those RIDICULOUS names in it?

Larxene: -winks- Uh-huh. I sent one to every member of the Organization!

HnH: -dressed as mailwoman- Mail delivery!

Organization XIII excluding Larxene: -rushes to HnH and grabs their fanletter-

Zexion: -eyes bug out- WOW. Larxene, you have no life.

Larxene: -giggle- Oh, Sexy Zexy, you try too hard!

Zexion: -turns stark red-

Axel: -is really T.O.ed now- First my Somebody steals my line. Then Larxene steals my line. Then Zexion steals my Larxene. CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!?

Demyx: _Baila Aqua Baila_! -out of nowhere, streams of water shoot at Axel-

Axel: -starts to steam- I'M MELTING! I'M MEEELLLLtttttiiii...-voice fades as he shrinks-

HnH: I CALL HIM! -quickly cans Axel- Hahaha...-looks at Axel through the jar and waves- Hiya, Axey-Waxey! If only Zexion could be shrunk...-sigh-

Axel: -sounds like Mickey Mouse- I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Riku's Ghost: MICKEY?!? WHERE ARE YOU, MICKEY?!? MMMMIIIIIIIIIIICCCCKKKEEEEEYYYYYY-jumps off cliff-

Zexion: HnH, What's with obsessing over me?!?

Reno: Look, she's in her obsessing-with-Zexion phase. It'll pass.

HnH: -sings the Zexion theme song while dying her hair blue and purple and styling it like Zexion's and puts in a indigo contact- Ooohhh, look! My Zexion action figures and posters arrived! -places Zexion posters in her indigo room that has a Zexion bed cover, Zexion pillow covers, walls painted with Zexion's face on them, various Zexion screenshots and fanarts hung on the room, the closet holds only Organization cloaks, and places her Zexion action figures on top of the nightstand-

Reno: Okaaaay...maybe not...

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 27:** Y**es, I've Lost My Mind

(Naminé's POV)

"No! No! Go offline! All systems OFFLINE! Shut off!" I shouted. It was dark so I couldn't tell what had rebooted, but it didn't sound too good. All I could see was an eye glowing. That was it.

"Please recite password and member ID." The machine said. I tilted my head. Maybe I should've gotten Axel or Roxas or someone, because I don't know what that means! After awhile, the glow faded from the eye. "No entry. Returning to standby."

"Okay, good! Stay that way!" I commanded it, and stood up. It freaked me out that I could actually be standing on a failed prototype that looked like a human or even an Organization member, but it was too dark to tell. Then the sound of a computer turning on rang out again. I gulped. I turned something on _again?_ The one eye started to glow once more.

"Rebooting complete. Data update commencing. Please enter name." It said. I started to shake, clasping my hands together so I wouldn't be able to tell. You know, I once heard that being nervous was a psychological thing. I wondered what would happen if I said my name. _'Couldn't hurt, right?'_ I asked myself.

"Um...Naminé?" I stated, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. I didn't know what was going to happen. Was this thing that I accidentally rebooted going to kill me, protect me, follow me around, or what?

"Confirmed. Please enter security password." The machine said again, and the eye emitted a soft indigo glow. I wondered why there was only one eye and not two eyes. But right now I didn't spend any time on it.

"Um...uh..." This thing wanted a security password? That was a good thing, then I'd know what to say when it went berserk or something. _'Wait a minute...does Roxas have a security password?'_ I asked myself, then shook my head and said, "Please enter the security password as Twilight."

"Password saved. Beginning service software run and scanning for viruses. ... Virus scan complete, no threats detected. Service software uncorrupt..." The machine began to ramble on until he said, "Serial Number: SCW-000007-IE-IMC. Codename: Zexion. Reboot complete, Master." Zexion sounded familiar...

Wait, why was he calling me Master like Roxas had? "Um...uh...Replace your synthetic personality layers to how they were before." I didn't want anyone to act robotic around me. That was so creepy and it just was...inhuman.

"Confirmed. Removing synthetic personality layers; commencing."

-

(Third Person POV)

"O.M.G, Ienzo, look!" Raimaul shouted, pointing at the Cloaked Schemer. The other nine members of the Organization gasped. Ienzo seemed to be fading.

"I...I don't understand. What's happening to me? Am I...am I dying?" He asked, looking at his hands which were almost completely faded. Then, Bahamut appeared before all of them.

"Princess Naminé is calling you back to life. I cannot deny her request so I am sending your soul back to life." He said. Ienzo rose an eyebrow.

"She wants **me** to be back alive? I wonder why..." He said, then shook his head. "You don't have to follow her request, she's just a human. She can't do anything to you..." He trailed off.

Bahamut turned his head and crossed his arms. Ansem was the first to realize, and the first to laugh as well. "Ha! He's afraid that the Princess will sic Roxas on him!" The whole Organization chuckled at the thought of someone who had killed them being afraid of their very own thirteenth member. Bahamut cleared his throat and they all stopped laughing.

"Well, Ienzo, I will give you a moment to say goodbye to your friends before you return to your normal body." Bahamut said, then disappeared.

"Izzy, make sure you tell Naminé to bring back all of us!" Arlene chirped. Ienzo nodded and listened to each and every one of the Organization member's comments. Slowly, he started to fade completely.

"And yet another one is knocked off the island..."

-

(Naminé's POV)

"Replacement of synthetic personality layers completed." Zexion said, then shook his head. "So, where are we now?" He asked, looking at me.

"Um...Zexion, right?" I asked, and he shook his head again.

"That's not my name. It's **Ienzo** and although I cannot go against your orders, I will not answer to anything else." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry...Ienzo. Okay, so, can you get us out of here?" I asked, and he nodded. A book appeared in his hand and he seemed to read it and the door opened, flooding the dark room with light. He looked at where we were and the door and noticed that it was impossible for a normal human to jump that far.

"Hold on tight." He said, and I hesitantly hugged him. He wrapped one arm around me and before I knew it, we were back on the third floor with everyone else. Ienzo let go of me and stepped back. Axel was the first one to realize we were there, and he turned around. Once everyone noticed he was turned around, they turned around also.

"Wait a minute...that cloak!" Mother nudged Father in the rib. "Naminé, is the one accompanying you a...?"

"Yes." Ienzo answered for me, stepping up and crossing his arms. "I doubt you remember, but I am the seventh one that was made. You codenamed me Zexion, but my name is Ienzo. See?" He lifted the bangs covering one of his eyes(...so that explains why I didn't see his other eye glow...) to reveal a barcode over his closed eye. I winced. That **had** to have hurt.

"We have to talk to you about something later...but now..." Father trailed off, well, more like _cut_ off, since Axel interrupted him.

Ienzo and Axel both began talking a language I couldn't understand. I looked at everyone else who's attention were on the two, and they couldn't understand either. I wondered what they were saying, but it seemed to be about me since they were glancing at me occasionally.

"What's this?" Selphie(she must have regained consciousness) asked, "They stopped fighting?!?" She and Irvine began to talk about why they weren't fighting. Of course, all eyes were on Axel and Ienzo, who were still talking in that strange language. Finally, one of the female mechanics could no longer stand it.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted, and everyone looked at her. "You're _soooo_ CUTE!" She ran over to Ienzo and tried to hug him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind me.

"No hugging. Unless Nami...Master...allows it." He said, struggling on the word 'Master'. I was about to tell him he didn't have to call me Master when Selphie's loud, annoying voice rang out again.

"And Roxas strikes Sora with another cheap one! Seems like Roxas can only win this thing with cheap shots." Selphie commented and I shook my head. We all turned around to watch the fight.

-

(Third Person POV)

Roxas kicked his brother in the stomach when he wasn't paying attention. "Can't let your guard down!" He shouted, and Sora then held out his keyblade in a guard position. Roxas smirked and ran towards his brother and broke his guard by striking the blade upwards, causing it to fly out of Sora's hands. Then Roxas tried to stab him, but Sora grabbed the Oblivion and took it out of his hands. Then Roxas tried to strike Sora with Ultima but his brother snatched the keyblade out of his hands, too.

Sora knew he couldn't handle all three keyblades in his un-suped up form, so he transformed into Final. He was able to wield Kingdom Key and Ultima telekinetically, while Oblivion was in his left hand.

"What?!? Final Form AGAIN?" Roxas yelled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can only do Final Form once a week, at the very _least!_" Sora shook his head.

"I'm just better, smarter, faster, and not to mention cuter than you are." Unlike Roxas, Sora could go into Final Form twice as much as his brother could.

The Bond of Flame appeared in the blonde's hand, and he backed up. Sora rose an eyebrow and then kneeled low to the ground, as if getting ready for a race. Gliding across the floor at an incredible rate, Sora got ready to strike his brother with all three keyblades at once. Using the Oblivion to break Roxas' guard just like the blonde himself had done, Sora then channeled some of his holy power(Sora is a half-angel too, ya know) and all of his strength into the fist that he was not using. Then he punched his brother's jaw and the momentum of the force sent Roxas up, up, and away...

"It's a bird!" They heard Selphie yell.

"No, it's a plane!" Irvine argued.

"NO, IT'S ROXAS!" They both shouted simultaneously as the whole audience watched Roxas fly slowly through the air like a pretty butterfly...

The blonde did not have his keyblades so he could not fly, so the supposedly 'cuter' twin had the advantage. Sora then glided above his brother and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him downwards. When his poor brother hit the ground, he rebounded and in that little space Sora slide the Ultima under him and with a flick of the wrist holding that blade, sent him flying(again). Before he could get any air, Sora hit him with the Kingdom Key and sent him towards a wall. But the brunette was not done with the assault on his brother just yet.

Gliding towards the wall that Roxas would hit, Sora calculated where exactly he would hit within a millisecond of a millisecond of a nanosecond. He stuck a keyblade in the part of the wall that Roxas would hit. Sora and the rest of the audience watched(the audience in horror, Sora in some undefined emotion) as Roxas hit the keyblade. However, since the handle was sticking out, it didn't go through him(Sora could've sworn he heard Naminé sigh in relief). When he rebounded from the impact, the blonde got smarter. Before Sora could continue with his wicked combos, Roxas used his all-powerful matrix moves to somehow dodge the keyblade that would've sent him in the air for the third time, and grabbed the keyblade to help him flip so that he was now crouched down on top of the Kingdom Key, which was the one sticking out of the wall. Roxas shook his head, trying to get his mind off of the pain in his back. He felt like that keyblade had snapped his spine in half.

Roxas noticed the Bond of Flame some feet behind Sora and summoned it as his brother backed up. Getting ready to use the wall as a springboard, he did another flip(one thing Cid DID do was somehow make him excellent at acrobatics) so his feet were on the wall and before he fell, Roxas grabbed the Kingdom Key and pushed off the wall, flying towards Sora with unheard of speed. The brunette placed the Kingdom Key and Bond of Flame in an 'X' formation so he would guard against the blonde's attacks. Of course, Roxas had another plan.

Losing a lot of speed by dragging the Kingdom Key on the floor, he got near the ground just as he was getting close to Sora. Turning his inevitable fall into a forward dodge roll(as he did just that--dodge the three keyblades that would've hit him) he used the Kingdom Key and Bond of Flame as springboards to help him pop up and hit his brother which sent _him_ flying. But Roxas could not give Sora a taste of his own medicine. He was dead tired, his back felt like a bent piece of cardboad, and his muscles felt as if they were on fire...if he could feel, that is. Huffing, he took this moment not to deal some damage to Sora, but take a miniature break. While the brunette was helping himself off of the floor, Roxas took the time to address a particularly nasty wound above his eye. It would be a detriment to Roxas if he could only see out of one eye.

Even though he had gained some of his breath back, his strength was gone. It wouldn't be fair to Sora if he used the strength of other people. _'Oh wait. I cheated a long time ago.'_ Placing the Bond of Flame in the ground, he turned it like he was unlocking a door. "Give me _**strength!"**_

-

"Hey...is that Roxas' voice we hear?" Raimaul shouted. "He's saying 'Give me strength!' Well, we better give him some! Right, Arlene?" The blonde nodded and punched a fist into an open palm as she scanned the now-pathetic bunch of weapons.

"Right! 'Kay everyone, we're going to lend our strength to him so Roxas can do whatever he needs to do. Got it?" She commanded. Everyone groaned and some even wondered why their own Superior did not say something against the now-lowest ranking member of the Organization.

"Got it." Ansem said, and another chorus of groans followed. "Oh shut up, you babies. As members of the Organization, we have to help our fellow member out."

"It's not like we're using that strength anyway!" Raimaul chirped, then added, "I mean, we're just sitting here waiting for the gateway to open..."

"Which it never will..."

-

Roxas felt strength pump into him. He knew the Organization was helping him out; they always did everything for him. He didn't feel any wear or tear any more. Of course he still had his injuries, but they just didn't hurt. Sora got back up and charged at him. The blonde quickly guarded with the Bond of Flame.

Sora then did a amazingly performed roundhouse kick, but his brother grabbed his foot so the kick was stopped. The brunette thought for a moment before jumping and spinning so that his _other_ leg kicked his brother in the face, knocking him down. Sora tried to stab him, but the blonde rolled out of the way and stood up. Roxas then ran low to the ground and tried to knock him down but the elder twin just jumped and stabbed the younger twin right in the back, pinning him down. Sora backed away, not wanting to get blood all over him. Roxas got up and took the keyblade out of him, the beautifully blue Ultima now stained in red.

Roxas charged, attacking at an insanely fast rate. Sora teleported behind him and hit him in the side as if he were hitting a golfball with a keyblade. Roxas fell to the floor, did a backwards roll and jumped to tackle his brother to the ground. He punched Sora in the head four times(twice with each fist) before the brunette knocked the blonde off of him. They stood up and stared at each for a moment. Then, he dropped his keyblades. Roxas rose an eyebrow and did the same.

"How about a good, old-fashioned street fight? Anything goes, but you can't call on anyone else. Deal?" Sora asked, and Roxas smirked. The blonde thought he could beat his brother hands-down in a street fight. The Organization had taught him how to fight well, and who did Sora have as his mentor?

Sora rose his hand which quirked another eyebrow. Now it was a strength contest. "Don't make me laugh." Roxas scoffed and shook his head.

"Making you laugh is the least on my mind. I'm just worried about seeing you cry." Sora replied, and Roxas felt insulted by that. He glanced back at Naminé who had a very worried expression on her face.

'_Hmph. I'm going to show that dumb blonde that she doesn't need to worry about me!'_ He thought, placing his hand up to his brother's. They both heard a chorus of giggles from the annoying female announcer.

"OHMIGOSH! Lookieeee! They're holding hands! How cuuuuuttteee!" She giggled. Both brothers shook their head as Irvine explained.

"They're not HOLDING HANDS, Selphie. They're going to see how's stronger by seeing who gets on their knees first." He said, sighing.

As soon as the announcer who seemed like she was on crack shut up, the brothers got on with their 'test of strength'. Roxas had to use both hands just to keep standing. He was sliding back from the force of Sora's strength. _'I thought Sora was strong...but he completely __overpowers __me! He's not even breaking a sweat! My sensors have got to be wrong. There is NO way he is only ten percent stronger than me...maybe that blonde bimbo was right to worry about me...'_ Roxas thought in disbelief. He was on one knee in no time. Sora then grabbed Roxas by his shoulders and with unheard of strength, through him into a wall that was not yet destroyed.

The wall was decimated within minutes. You could only see blonde hair peeping out of the rubble, and a gloved hand on top of a rock. Sora brushed off his outfit and waited patiently for his brother. This wasn't even a stretch for him. Sora's strength far outpowered Roxas', but Roxas was much too proud to admit it. It was because of her...The brunette glanced at the beautifully blonde girl. _'You don't know what you do to my brother...'_ He chuckled, shaking his head as he heard the rubble move. There was his brother, bloody, bruised, and battered. Roxas looked like he couldn't handle anymore.

"Just give up, Roxas." Sora suggested. The wall cracking on top of the blonde had opened his head. Roxas was wearing a crimson mask, blood was all over his face. His joints, such as the knee and elbow, were sparking. The skin on his right cheek had completely torn away, revealing the mechanics that were now sparking due to the blood over them. It was a terrible sight to look at. It made Roxas look undeniably, yet adorably emo for a moment. You could practically hear the worry on the audience's, especially one Princess, faces.

"N...n...ev...er." He stuttered, placing both hands on one knee because the other was limp. Sora frowned. It pained him just to see his own blood messed up like that.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The brunette said, and his momentary pity for his twin turned out to be a weakness. As Roxas, with the strength the Organization lent him, clotheslined his brother. A clothesline is nothing more than running(flying in Roxas' case, because he couldn't run) towards your opponent, and holding out your arm so that the opponent gets knocked flat to the ground. Which was performed quite nicely.

However, Sora then swept his brother's legs from out under him so he would fall. Before he fell to the ground, though, the brunette quickly stood up and grabbed his neck. "I wish I didn't have to do this, Roxas..." His eyes flashed a red before reverting back to their cerulean blue, "...Setting A.I. Difficulty to Maximum. Damage Output increased by 300 percent. Switching into Combat Mode." Then, Sora gripped Roxas' neck tighter and tighter until sparks started to come out of that, too.

'_Dammit! NOW he's going into combat mode! He was just toying with me before!'_ Roxas thought, clawing at the hands that were keeping him from breathing. _'I can't sense how much stronger he is than I am right now--I can't even COMPARE myself to him! We're in two completely different leagues!'_

He then threw Roxas onto the floor. The strength of the throw sent the blonde completely through the floor and onto the next level. Sora dropped down to where his brother fell. The brunette grabbed his brother's arm and threw him upwards towards the ceiling, which was the floor for the level they had just been on. It sent him clear through the wall and flying. Sora's strength was completely uncomprehensible at this point. The brunette teleported next to his brother. "Please tell me you give up..."

"N...n..no..."He said, taking his time in standing up. You could tell Roxas was practically done--his movements were not fluid and did not flow together like a normal human's, he reverted to moving like a machine. Sora shook his head and ran towards his brother.

Roxas rolled out of the way of his brother's charge and then quickly got up and did a chokehold on him. Sore backfisted him in the forehead, but Roxas did not let go. The brunette then elbowed him in the stomach with all his might, and that sent the blonde sprawling backwards. The blonde summoned his keyblades, and Sora did the same as he charged. The younger Hikari put up a pitiful defense that Sora broke with just a slash. He then hit his brother with the handle of the keyblade, then flipped it around to hit him in the air.

He teleported next to his brother and slashed him in the side, sending him flying towards a wall. Before he demolished yet another wall, the brunette teleported behind and struck him down to the ground. He was about to continue his assault, but he thought enough was enough.

Sora knew that Roxas was gone because his eyes were closed. He kneeled down and since the brunette still had his dogtag, he placed it in the blonde's mouth and kicked his jaw shut. He looked at the commentators and gave them a thumbs-down.

"Game over."

-

(Naminé's POV)

"And the victor is: Sora!" Selphie announced. I turned around and placed a hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it. The female mechanics looked pretty proud of themselves.

"We should go down and collect our prize, right?" They snickered, and I turned to Ienzo.

"Ienzo, make sure they don't get to Roxas!" I said. I was determined to get to Roxas this time, and all four of us jolted out the door. Ienzo was trying to stop the two girls, and I was trying to get there before them. Unbeknownst to them, I was really following them to see where it was. When we went down two flights of stairs, there was just big, open space. The floor was bloodied and cracked, and the walls needed reconstruction badly. I saw Roxas and Sora, and Ienzo held the two female mechanics back as I ran to them.

"Roxas!" I yelled, kneeling down beside him and trying to get the dogtag out of his mouth. It wouldn't budge. I hear that once you die, your body locks in the position you die in. I lowered my head to his heart. No beating. I could tell he wasn't breathing either. I checked for a pulse. No pulse. I started to cry waterfalls and waterfalls. I couldn't control my tears. His whole face was bloody... "Roxas! My poor, poor, Roxas..." I whined, placing a hand on the cheek that the skin hadn't peeled away on. I then directed my anger at Sora. "HOW COULD YOU **KILL **HIM! HE'S YOUR OWN **BROTHER**!!!" I screamed, standing up and slapping him clear across the face.

Sobbing, I sank back to my knees. I shook my head and looked back at Roxas. I hid my pain-stained face from the world with my hands. I bet my eyes were all red and puffy; it felt like it.

"I'm sorry. It was for your best interest, Naminé." Sora said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was about to snap at him, going to ask him why he wasn't showing any emotion. But he was. He was crying just as much as I was. I couldn't even speak I was so grieved. No one would understand how I feel...

"You know," I heard someone say. I wiped the tears away from eyes and saw a blob of red and black. It had to be Axel, "Roxas isn't really dead."

"What?" We asked simultaneously. Oh thank Authority! I saw the blob of red and black, Axel, kneel down to the black and dark yellow blob, which was Roxas. I don't know what Axel was doing, but he seemed to check something and then he stood up and nodded.

"He's not dead, but he's out. Seven weeks, to be precise. AND," He added, a purple and black blob coming over to join the red and black and the brown blobs. "We need to get his personality back." I saw a bigger black blob come closer. I wiped away my tears as my vision became clearer. The bigger black blob was Axel's hand. I took it and stood up. "We need to get the real Roxas back. Naminé, you're going to handle it. Ienzo and I will tell you what to do."

"M-Me?!?" I stuttered, and my knees buckled. Ienzo caught me.

"Are you okay, Na...Master? Axel, I think we should tell her later. I'm identifying her as unstable to handle any information at this moment in time." He said, helping me stand. "Are you..."

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I saw the blobs replace the people again and felt as if there were streams running down my cheeks. Then, more and more black blobs filled my vision...until I could see nothing but black...

-

I don't know when I woke up next, but the only person around was Ienzo. "How long...was I asleep for?" I asked. I felt like I was about to burst into tears because of Roxas, but I remembered what Axel told me.

"Two days. How are you feeling, Master?" He asked, and I sat up. I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Not too good. I have to perform surgery on Roxas, right?" I asked. I couldn't see him cut open! I would panic and probably slice a needed wire or something.

"Axel and I talked it over and we thought that you couldn't handle it. Although you are most equipped to handle it...we chose Cid to do the surgery and it's safe to say Roxas came through." He noticed my panicked look and added, "Axel and I were right behind him. We made sure he replaced the right stuff. Roxas is Roxas now. But I have some bad news..."

"What?" I asked, biting my lip. No bad news...I didn't want bad news.

"You know the whole reincarnation situation?" He asked and I nodded slowly, "Well, since you guys technically corrected the mistake you made, Kairi's gone. So is Sora, and the evil Roxas is gone, too. Both Hikari brothers are out of commission. Sora until he gets his soul back, and Roxas until six week and six days. That's the bad news."

"Kairi..." I shook my head. My sister had already died. That was just a pale imitation of her. A fake. I disliked her anyway. "Are you sure Roxas is Roxas? Can I see him?"

"Well, he's not functional now, but if it's your wish--"

"Yes, it's my wish. I want to see him even if he's offline or whatever." I cut him off, crossing my arms. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He then exited the room and closed the door behind him. I frowned and got out of bed. I then fixed my hair and got dressed so I was presentable. Hey, even if Roxas couldn't see me and he was virtually dead, I still wanted to look nice.

I went outside, and Ienzo gave me a 'Follow me' gesture and I did so. Though this was the castle, I didn't know where they were keeping Roxas. I bet it was the guest bedrooms. After passing a couple of hallways, I realized I was right. Ienzo opened a room and I rushed in.

Tifa was there, feeding her son(who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed) some soup. It looked like she was force-feeding him, because Roxas looked dead to the world. I rushed over to her and looked at the blonde I loved.

"Is he alright? I mean, he looks better from yesterday..." I said, biting my lip. I could cry just remembering how he looked when he was busted open. It was a terrible sight to behold. It really was. His cheek was all fixed and he had bandaids and bandages all over him. Poor Roxas...I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything'd be alright, but it wouldn't do him any good. It would make me feel better, though.

"At least Roxas is still alive. Sora, too. Naminé, do you think you could feed Roxas the rest of the soup? I need to go check up on my other son." Tifa said, and before I could protest, was out of the way already. I looked at Ienzo, who shrugged. Then I looked back at Roxas.

"Okay..."

-

(Roxas' POV?!?)

"Ow..." I moaned, holding my head. That fight...I never thought Sora could dish out the hurt like that.

"Roxas." I heard a powerful voice say. I immediately got up and turned around. There Sephiroth was, with a halo(that he didn't look too proud about) over his head and only one wing showing. He gave off this peaceful silver glow. But something was wrong. When you go full-blown Angel, all of your wings show. _'So if only one of his wings is showing, that must mean Sephiroth...'_

"Look, I know you hate me, but I'm in no condition to fight you!" I said, then realized we were in Betwixt and Between. Sephiroth shook his head and he pointed at me.

"Have you not realized? You are in the presence of the Authority. He could not come down here Himself, so He sent me." He said, and I looked at myself. He was right. I felt my halo and my six wings were shining very brightly. All six...However, Sephiroth did not give me any time to marvel as he added, "Because Axel failed to tell you what he came back to life to do, I need to tell you."

"Axel needed to tell me something?" I asked, sitting down. Sephiroth nodded.

"The Authority...wants to thank you for getting rid of one of Lucifer's pawns. He's giving you back one of your wings," Sephiroth threw a keyblade at me, and I caught it. "Fenrir. And He...He told me to tell you that you are the **only** six-winged angel in the entirety of Heaven and Earth, so..." He trailed off, not looking so happy.

"So...?" I asked, looking at the Fenrir. It flashed and one of my wings materialized. So, I truly needed only one more keyblade and I could have all six of my wings.

"He is granting you one wish. Anything in the entire world. Anything anyone could ever ask. If you want world domination, you got it. If you want to become the most venerated figure in history, it's at your fingertips. Heaven is bowing to you right now. What shall you wish for?"

Now I get my opportunity to get anything. I could wish for anything I wanted. But that was thing--I couldn't want. "You said anything? Then I wish for--"

Sephiroth looked shocked when I stated what I wished for. "Wow. What they say up in Heaven about you really is true. Are you sure that's what you want to wish for?" I nodded.

"Yes. More than anything." I said, and nodded. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "What? What do they say about me up in Heaven?" I asked. Of course I didn't care if rumors started or whatever, and how could they? They have my life on a leash. They can look down on the world whenever they wish.

"Hikari e, Roxas. Hikari e."

I smiled and nodded.

"Hikari e."

Scene One: Angelic Love Guided by Eternity

**End**

* * *

HnH: Sorry for the short chapter. I just reeeaaally wanted to end it with 'Hikari E' because that's a song that's the shiznic. 

Roxas: -sarcastic- I bet you guys SOOOO want to know what I wished for. -eye roll-

Larxene: Roxas, stop being facetious!

Roxas: WHAT? Larxene, you did NOT just call me a pile of feces.

Axel: HEY! It's my girlfriend and if she wants to call you a big pile of crap, then by Xemnas, she'll call you a big pile of crap!

Xemnas: What do **_I _**have to do with this?!?

Reno: Oh, you know. You know.

Xemnas: -notices Reno for the first time this story- OH ROXAS, NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM!

Roxas: What? -looks at Xemnas-

Xemnas: Well, instead of saying 'Crap' I said 'Roxas' because you're a big pile of feces, so, yeah.

Demyx: -comes in wearing a sombrero- ¿_Qué pasa? _-does the Mexican hat dance-

Roxas: -is T.O.ed- WHERE DID ALL THE MUSIC COME FROM?!?

Kairi, Nami, and Olette: -does the Mexican hat dance along with Demyx-

Sora's Ghost: EVERYONE AROUND ME IS DYING!

Pence: Whatcha you talkin' 'bout, Willis?

Sephiroth: Pence.

Pence: Yes?

Sephiroth: I AM YOUR FATHER.

Pence: That was totally uncalled for. NOO-prolonged, matrix-like 'no'-

HnH: Wow. Just...Wow. Oh, I couldn't add Lar-Lar to the story because her calling Nami 'Master' would sound kind of weird...

Larxene: -gigglesnort-

HnH: I know this chapter was kind of lackluster, but I kinda wanted to add Zexion(Zexion: -runs-) in there 'cause I love 'im and who CAN'T? He's almost -gasp- EMOER THAN ROXAS!!!

All: -gasp-

Roxas: -snaps fingers in Z formation- OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Zexion: BRING IT!

Roxas: Oh, it's been brought, hone.

All: o.0


	28. And Can You Wake Me?

Roxas: -walks down the hallway MIB style, wearing the black leather jacket, black pants, and black sunglasses. Notices Olette and lifts his sunglasses and winks at her. She faints as he continues on his way-

Axel: -follows close behind Roxas, carrying a boombox blaring the 'OIB' theme-

Naminé: -has a microphone in hand and is singing on the balcony- Here comes the Organization in Black!

Kairi: -clapclap-

Naminé: Nobody Defenders!

Kairi: -clapclap-

Naminé: Here comes the Organization in Black!

Kairi: -clapclap-

Naminé: Organization in Black foreeever!

Kairi: -clapclap-

HnH: CUT!

Roxas: WHAT?!? THAT WAS PERFECT! You CAN'T get more OIB than that.

OIB: -nods in agreement-

HnH: Sorry, but, Nami was singing it wrong. It's not Organization in Black Forever, it's Organization in Black Surrendeeerss-clapclap- Got it?

Nami: -bursts in tears-

Roxas: -cracks knuckles- Ohhhhh. You will WISH you were NEVER, EVER born, HnH. And that you OWNED everything even if you don't, 'cause jail is a better place than here right now. -evil laughter-

Rest of the OIB: -maniacal laughter-

HnH: Oh shiz. -runs- While I'm running, I'd like to thank Silver Moon Droplet(I love the penname!), KasperLassie, RoseofWind, dragongirlj(-gives you both cokes- And...who is 'hewhomustnotbenamed?'), Namine78256, Ellie, Mr.Who(Because...you have to wait for the sequel to understand!), Princess of Kaira Mirana, ArwenEvenstar83, Lebrezie, White Simplicity(I haven't, but I'm downloading it on LimeWire as we speak), Night Rain Illusion(that is ONE freaking. Cool username!), KeytoDestiny(Well that is friggin' awesome. I'll keep your suggestion in mind, and would you buy a scanner? XD I'd love to see it) and O.K.A. And don't you guys remember?!? I said it wasn't going to end at 27! xD. Way to show your superior listening skills, guys.

**Warning:** _Some_one(not mentioning any names) gets VERY T.Oed and when that someone gets T.Oed that someone shows the world what a pottymouth he/she can be. Be on the lookout, guys.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 28: **&**... Can...You...Wake Me?

(Roxas' POV)

"Wait. So you called my soul here?" I asked, "It explains why Naminé isn't around..." To me, she's like air. I can turn off my function to breathe, but it hurts. Like if I'm not around to protect her, it hurts because I know someone could be hurting her or...kidnapping her, or something. Or Seifer could rise from the dead and all hell would break loose again. Though after my fight with Sora, I'm not too sure I can kick Seifer's jaw in.

"No, we are in your 'dream'. So, you love that girl, huh?" He asked. I looked at him like I thought he was stupid. Well, actually, take that back. He is stupid.

"Yes. I'd do anything in the world for her. I'd...give up my soul for her." I said, standing back up. Sephiroth strode over with one of those 'High and Mighty' walks, and then smacked me right across the face. I glared at him. I didn't care if he was supposed to represent the Authority, he just clocked me across the face for NO REASON! "Hey! What was that for?!?" I yelled.

"Don't even dare. Don't ever give your soul away. You must really not know what Heaven's angels say about you." He said, taking a step back as I took one forward.

"Yeah, I asked you what they said about me because it was that special time of the year where I find the illogical need to ask a rhetorical question!" I yelled, my tone just dipped in sarcasm. Then I said a little nicely, "I thought they said 'Hikari e'?"

"No, no. I just said that because it sounded cool." Sephiroth said. I slapped my forehead and sighed. At least he was honest. "They say that Hikari Roxas has the most noble soul out of all angels."

"I have a noble soul?" I asked, and chuckled as I placed a hand over my heart. "I thought they knew I was Heartless. I thought everyone in Heaven hated me. That's why I can't go there."

"Partly, yes. They do hate you because you killed off a lot of people two years ago. They...are the shallow, envious angels. They can't understand that you did not have control over your actions. The higher chorus of angels sympathize with you." Sephiroth said, and then frowned and looked back where his other wing _should_ be. "I used...to be...a Seraphim. In fact, I was next in line to inherit the throne, but..."

"But?" I asked, and he shook his head. I decided to be a little pushy and press the matter. He obviously wanted to tell me his whole life story. Hey, I wasn't doing anything, so why not? "Come on. I have a noble soul, remember? Maybe I could help you out."

"No...I've committed a crime far worse than any of yours. For you see...as you know, I have five children. My precious triplets, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo that I had with my second wife. My first wife, the bearer of my other two children...was your mother."

"WOAH!" I yelled. Hey, I knew that, but hearing it from Sephiroth made it true. "My mom was a _play_a!"

"That happened thousands of years ago. Your mother getting involved with your father happened 18 years ago. There is a big time difference." But before he could defend himself, I cut him off.

"_You_ were a _plaaaya!_" I whistled. Sephiroth shook his head.

"Anyway, the reason why I hate you is because you killed your mother." He said, and then he held out his hand to shush me from saying anything, and continued, "Technically, it was her own choice, but that doesn't matter. So, going back for a moment, after your mother failed to protect that child she was supposed to be guarding and she became fallen...we separated. I became depressed for a moment in time and that is when I made my fatal mistake...my beautiful, other white wing...I cut it off. I broke one of the cardinal laws of Heaven: Trying to achieve humanity. I'm half human now, like you are. Anyway, so I was sent down to Earth like your mother and it is there that I created Tenshi no Masayume--also known as Mizu no Akashi." He stated, and shook his head. "I should have never cut off my wing...it was the most foolish mistake of my life."

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." Before I knew what happened, I felt something hit my head and I was down on the floor. "Owww..." I moaned, feeling my forehead.

"You are very slow, you know that? But with a soul the Seven Heavenly Virtues would die for...just like your mother." Sephiroth chuckled softly and grabbed the item that had hit me in my head. He held it out. It was another keyblade... "This is what connects us, Roxas. My wing...the one I cut off...is in here. This is your last one."

I stood up and gingerly grasped it, holding it as if it were a fragile doll. "I don't understand. You keep on saying I have a noble soul, but I crave bloodlust. It's my nature; I'm a weapon. And yet I know violence is wrong. I know that no angel besides from me wants to kill, or has killed...or wants to fight. If that's true, why do _**I **_have the most noble soul?"

"Your wish... you wished that your wish could be transferred over to Naminé...that is THE most selfless thing I have ever seen a person do. Though, also the most idiotic. You could've used that wish for yourself, gain emotion..." Sephiroth said, then added, "Erase your past, anything..."

"But I don't know if that's what she would want! I don't want to be selfish...I don't want to wish for something, and that's not what she wanted. All I want is for Naminé to have what her heart desires. I don't know what that is, so I'd be selfish if I guessed what she wanted." I argued, sighing. She deserved a wish. For putting up with me for two years...she deserved more than anything I could give her.

"You say YOU'D be selfish." Sephiroth snorted, and shook his head, "Listen, Roxas. You have the potential, even with your heritage, to surpass my power and all of the Seraphims' combined." My eyes bugged open.

"Daaaaaaaamn. I LOVE being a six-winged angel!" I said, all happy. I felt like I was experiencing what my brother experienced when he downs gallons of sugar every night. It's a ritual to the 'Peace Goddess'(so he says). Don't ask, I don't know. Whatever he does and however he does it, it works. I figure that's how he's never pessimistic.

"But before your time here is up, I figure I could train you." He said, and I rose an eyebrow. I could school this old man before he could blink. I WAS a weapon, you know. He noticed the look on my face and said, "As in, purify your corrupted soul so you'll be more powerful holy-wise. Like how you used up a portion of your holy power to revive your love and her family. I can train you so that you gain that lost power."

"Seriously? You're the best ex-Stepfather ever!" I yelled, hugging him. Sephiroth cleared his throat and I got off of him, embarrassed that I just hugged a guy. I mean, I wasn't like **th--**hey! What are those looks for?!?

"Rule Number One: Never do that. EVER. Again."

-

(Naminé's POV)

"Naminé, aren't you tired? You've been sitting by Roxas, holding his hand, for the whole day. You should get some rest." I heard Axel, who just came in along with a yawning Ienzo, say. It was true. I have been sitting on a chair right next to Roxas' bed holding his hand for the whole day.

"No. I want to stay here. I want to be the first person to see him wake up. I don't want him to wake up and see that no one's there for him...to see that I'm not there...he'll go nuts!" I said, throwing my hands into the air to add effect.

"Let's not use that term, m'kay?" Axel asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. "And an-y-way, Roxas won't blow. He understands that you have other things to do in your life-"

"Don't say it like thaaat!" I practically whined, hitting Axel in the arm, "It makes it sound like I'm cheating on him!" That idea brought up new possibilities. I let go of Roxas' hand and began to pace around the room. "What if he thinks I'm cheating on him?"

"Who would be your other boyfriend?" Ienzo asked. I turned around, waving my hands everywhere like I was trying to tell a pilot where to land a plane.

"I don't know!" I said in this high-pitched voice that meant I was either arguing or defending myself, or...I don't know! I don't know myself at this point. I was just _so_ concerned on _Roxas_ and _his _thoughts that I couldn't worry about myself! "You, or Axel, or...or Sora, even! Any guy would work!"

"Listen, Naminé. You're tired, and you're thinking irrationally. To be honest with you, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. If Roxas cared about you, then he would know you're loyal to him, and you've proven to him numerous times that you are." Axel stated, grabbing my shoulders. He stared into my eyes, which made me uncomfortable, so I had to avert my gaze.

"But you don't get it! He's not human! He killed me once! Who knows what he could think! He could think that we're all plotting a--"

_Smack_

"Get **over** yourself!" Axel yelled. My mouth was open, and I gently touched the cheek that now stung. I saw Ienzo tackle Axel to the ground, and they began to yell things at each other, but I was too shocked to care. He slapped me. Axel _slapped_ **me.**

That did not just happen. I felt my cheek again. Oh yes it did. I looked down at the guys who were fighting, Axel had a black eye and Ienzo sported a rather nasty bruise on his cheek.

'_Get over yourself!'_ Those cold words echoed in my head over and over again. My thoughts were being taken over by those three words. That's all I could think of.

"You're...right." I said slowly, blinking out to the distance. I heard Ienzo and Axel stop fighting and get up, wondering what I was going to say next. "I need to stop obsessing over him. I've...got to let Roxas go a little. I'm sure he doesn't want me around him all the time." I looked at Axel, who looked like a buffoon with that baffled look on his face, "Axel...when he wakes up...tell him I'm sorry."

Before the redhead could question me, I turned on my heel and walked right out the door, shutting it in the faces of the stunned machines. I walked at a swift pace, making it to my room and slamming the door behind me SO loud, that I could still hear the sound ringing in my ears.

Then I sat by the window and cried.

-**One Week Later**-

_Knock knock._

Another knock on the door. They were worried about me. I haven't exited my room in one full week so it made sense.

I was laying down in my bed, looking at my reflection in the fullview mirror on the wall. I looked so pale, and my stomach was screaming to me every minute. I sighed and stuffed my face in the pillow as the knocks continued.

"Naminé! Guess what?!?" I heard my father yell excitedly. I didn't even want to talk to my parents. How could they say that they didn't want Roxas to feel? How could they be so Heartless and evil? I wanted to run away, but I would probably collapse of hunger and wouldn't get too far. And besides, even if I did escape to another kingdom, Roxas would never be able to find me.

"Roxas is awake!" I heard my mom shout. I perked up slightly, turning my head to the door. I heard some mumbles.

"Why do **I** have to imitate his voice?"

"You're the best friend, that's why!"

"This has a .00000000001 percent chance of working."

"That's because you guys are so loud!"

"Maybe we wouldn't BE loud if you weren't yelling at us!"

"We're not yelling!"

"Axel is correct. Yelling is considered--"

"Oh shut up! Just pretend to be Roxas!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's YOUR fault in the first place!"

I sighed. Another fake attempt at getting me to get out of my room. All their attempts(I counted nine so far, this would be the tenth) have failed. This one would, too. But I was hungry...I was going to die of starvation in my room!

"Naminé, sweetie, won't you please open up? At least let us--"

I didn't hear them anymore, because I was suddenly whisked away to someplace...someplace I didn't know, but I figured it was Betwixt and Between. That seems to be the Usual Spot these days.

I was glad it was. _I saw Sephiroth and...well, who cared about Sephiroth? There my favorite blonde was, in all his six-winged-halo-shining-angelic glory!_

"_Roxas!" I yelled happily, and he turned to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him. I ran as fast as I could to him, and tackled him to the ground. "Oh, I'm so happy! You see, Axel was being really mean to me and..." I explained the whole situation to him and he frowned._

"_Axel's right," He said. His voice was cracked again, and I frowned. Roxas noticed this and was about to say something, when Sephiroth cleared his throat. Both of our faces immediately flushed when we realized we were still on top of each other. We got off of each other and Sephrioth cleared his throat again._

"_Naminé, make one wish." He commanded, looking at me as if I were the key to World Peace. Well, I was in a way. But I felt bad now that it's not world peace I wanted. _

"_What?" I asked, blinking. That was totally uncalled for, "I'm going to have to wish for Roxas--"I started, but the blonde anticipated what I was going to say, and cut me off before I could complete my heart's desire._

"_You can't wish for anything concerning me," Roxas said, and my mouth dropped. That wasn't fair! I wanted him to feel for me...I wanted him to actually love me...Why is it so hard to be loved? I looked to Sephiroth, who had a very amused look on his face._

"_Then I wish...I wish..." I frowned. The only thing I wanted was to receive love from Roxas. But maybe... "I wish for World Peace for two thousand years!" If I couldn't make him happy, then I might as well make the millions who miss a soldier coming home every night happy. _

"_I...I'm sorry. I can't grant that." Sephiroth said, and I frowned. If I couldn't wish for that, and I couldn't wish for Roxas to feel...what could I wish for?_

"_Then...I want..." My face lit up. I knew what I wanted now, "...to remember." Roxas coughed over me, and Sephiroth rose an eyebrow at the interruption. That was the worst cover-up cough I have ever heard in my entire fake-life. I glared at him, but he had his head turned away._

"_What did you say, Naminé? I couldn't hear you because Roxas coughed over you." He said, giving Roxas a shifty glance._

"_I said, I wish to remember my true life. The one I've forgotten. Please, Sephiorth, I want to remember." I begged, going down on my knees. I wanted to remember..._

"_No!" Roxas shouted, but the white-haired one-winged angel shook his head. I glared at him again. What is with him? Did he not care about me and my wants?_

"_She has the right to know. If she hates you after, she has never truly loved you in the first place. Naminé, so you wish it, so shall it be." He snapped his fingers, and everything started to turn white. I could feel myself being pulled back into the real world. I didn't want that! I wanted to stay with Roxas, no matter how shallow he was being!_

"_ROXAS!" I yelled, reaching out for him. He turned his head and had the most pessimistic expression I've ever seen–_

_Then all I saw was some blonde wearing a depressed expression. I reached out for him, wondering who he was. And why my mind had become so empty..."Who...?"_

-Third Person POV-

Roxas turned to glare at Sephiroth after Naminé had disappeared. "What the hell did you do?" He asked. He didn't care if he was insulting the figure of Authority at this moment in time, Naminé just asked him who he was!

"The most efficient way for her to gain her memory back is for the life she thinks she has is to be erased, and to be replaced with her true life...However, that also means that any events from her death she will not remember." He explained as if it were as plain as day.

"_**WHAT?!?**_" Roxas roared, grabbing Sephiroth's collar, and although he was probably seven feet taller than him, he lifted him into the air with ease. "At least let her remember everything that happened during the two years! And you better..."

"If I don't?" Sephiroth asked, teleporting himself out of Roxas' death-clutch.

"Then I'll kick your ass!" He shouted. Roxas was livid. He was _so_ angry no metaphor or simile could ever compare to the intense anger he was feeling right now. Life was not fair, life was not fair, life was not fair...

"Good enough reason for me." He stated, shrugging. Roxas' anger died down just the tiniest bit. He was expecting a big ordeal about how Sephiroth was supreme and he kick any angel's rumpus if he wanted to.

"What about our relationship? If it's severed in any way..." The blonde started, cracking his knuckles. Sephiroth shook his head. Hopefully the old guy was trustworthy.

"How about this: She remembers her real life, her 'fake-life' and all of the events that transpired. But you promise to never touch a hair on my, or my sons' heads. Deal?" Sephiroth held out his hand, and Roxas shook it, nodding.

"Deal."

**And just like ****that ****the **_**curse is lifted.**_

-

_Naminé gasped. Roxas stood and took the keyblade out of her heart. He took a step back and watched her fall to her knees, trying to keep a hold of life. It was slipping, it was slipping from her fingers..._

"_I...I loved..." She choked, bending over and holding onto her wound. It was a miracle she was still alive. "...You. I..." Naminé was unable to finish her sentence over Roxas' laughter._

"_Love? Love is worthless. Only a dream that fools hold onto because they are too weak for anything else. Only the strong survive. Life is a game of survival, you can only watch your back. The weak, those who fall in love, are worthless idiots who do not have the strength to live on their own. So they try and use 'love' as an excuse for survival, as an excuse to make people protect them..." He laughed at the word 'love', "The only thing I live for is seeing other people in pain. It gives me joy to see you bleeding to death, Naminé. You, who loved me. You see, Naminé? This is what you get for falling in love. For being gullible enough to fall into that trap."_

_Roxas and the world was slowly dissolving into black in Naminé's eyes. Then she was standing in an endless abyss. There were angels all around her, carrying her to a white light. A light she had yearned for, yet she never knew she had wanted it. "Almost there..." Naminé was surprised to find her voice back, and she smiled. She knew she was dead. She reached out to the white light, and her fingertips just touched the warmth–_

_She was back to the cold. Shivering, Naminé awoke. "..." She found her voice was lost. She looked around, there was no angels carrying her anywhere. There was blood on the ground. Her blood. Their blood. So much of the crimson liquid, she didn't even _want_ to know whose it was. There was her family lying underneath pools of blood. There was so much spilled everywhere, it made her sick._

_In the middle of the grotesque scene, was Roxas kneeling down, praying. She placed a hand over her heart and found that it was beating. How was that possible? She then saw the halo over his head and six wings shining so she knew, or thought, she still had to be dead. Roxas was also glowing brilliantly. She frowned, feeling her pulse._ **Was any of this for real...or not?**

_Naminé watched as her family members rose and got up. When they did, the glow had completely diminished from him. She realized it couldn't be a dream, or she couldn't be dead. He got up and looked at them--at her, first. "Naminé..." Roxas' eyes were back to that bright, azure blue. She shook her head and backed away from him in fear._

"_You told me..." She said, suddenly finding her voice, "...that love was a joke! I can't help but love you, Roxas, but if that means that I have to live in fear..."_

"_Naminé..." He walked to her and touched her shoulder, but she screamed and smacked him._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked, backing away after she realized she hit him. Naminé started to cry, and she shook her head, "...then I don't want to love you! But I can't stop this feeling...So, please, Roxas, never talk to me again! P-P-Please..."_

"_No, wait! Naminé!" He yelled, but it was too late. Her eyes turned a soulless gray and a bright flash emitted from nowhere. Her eyes reverted to their oceanic blue after the bright flash, and then she yawned._

"_What...?" She asked, scratching her head. Her family members, too, were looking around in confusion. Roxas blinked when Naminé reached out for him , "Who...?"_

_-_

(Naminé's POV)

I awoke from my dream in a start. Had I just...remembered some of my past? Was that memory from after I died? My wish was coming true. Remembering that particular scene brought back feelings I didn't want. Mistrust, anger, fear, sadness, and hurt especially...all towards Roxas. Because he killed me. I didn't know why those ewould fit, since they were so foreign to me.

I tried to stop myself from thinking that he'd hurt me, that I should be scared of him...but my rational side told me, 'Once a killer, always a killer'. I was having a raging battle between my head and my heart. My head being rational, saying, 'He will kill you again.' and my heart arguing, 'But he's protected me from so much...he's changed!'

Looking around, I saw that no one was in my room, and judging by my full stomach, they must've forced some food down my throat. I sighed, going back to my feelings on Roxas. I didn't even know what I was feeling anymore. Everything was such a big mess since that one little memory came back to me. Imagine when my whole life came back to me; would I even want to see the blonde I loved--or thought I loved--so much?

I knew he had protected me from Seifer, and so many other things, but now there was a side of me screaming, 'Naminé! You can't trust that killer! You don't know when he will kill you again! He told you love was a joke. Why are you allowing yourself to be tricked again?'I had never had any doubts before, but now...

I sighed. Be careful what you wish for is right. I'm not too sure I want to remember...

-

(Roxas' POV)

"Why did you say that Naminé couldn't wish for anything concerning you? She could've if she wanted." Sephiroth asked, seeming very amused by my actions. "I had not been expecting that. I assumed you wanted for her to wish something about you."

"I said that because I didn't want her to wish for the wrong thing. She might've asked for me to be fully and completely human. Yes, that takes away all the violence in our lives, but I will not be able to protect her as efficiently as I would right now. She may want me to feel. It would be a waste of a wish because Destiny already has technology that can make me feel." I explained, adding, "I didn't want her to wish for something she'd regret later."

"Then tell me why you didn't want her to remember her past." Sephiroth commanded, crossing his arms. He had a very serious expression on his face. I gulped, not wanting to answer, but the look on his face said all, 'You have to or else I will kick your six-winged tushie.'

"Our relationship will never be the same, I know so. She will always love me, but something will be different. I have a feeling. You can never really trust a murderer, after all." I chuckled, running my hand through my hair. Come to think of it... I placed my hands on my halo and pulled down on it. I accidentally pulled too hard(I wasn't expecting for it to move!) and it went all the way down to my forehead, like a headband. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed, running around the place.

I tried to get my halo off of me, but it was stuck! "Mid-life crisis! Mid-life crisis!" I wailed, trying to get my halo off of my forehead. It was hot and I could feel as if my head were about to combust spontaneously. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" I ran around in circles, flapping my wings madly. I heard laughing and knew it was Sephiroth.

Why oh why do I ever hang out with people that NEVER HELP ME IN MY TIME OF NEED? First it was Axel who did absolutely NOTHING to help me with an almost(almost) legal Naminé, now it's Sephiroth who is not helping me when my head can(and probably will) implode!

"Oof!" I then tripped over my cloak, and the floor pushed my halo into my forehead. "IT BURNS! MY HALO, IT BURNS!" I wailed, getting up and proceeding to run around again. Finally, Sephiroth came over and held my shoulders.

"Hold still." He commanded. "On the count of three..." He placed his hands on my halo too, "One, two, three!" It came off, but we put so much force into it that my halo popped off my head and smacked Sephiroth in the eye. Right in his open eye...

"I'm sorry!" I said, grabbing my halo. This thing was supposed to be holy! Not hurt people! "Bad Halo!" I snapped at it, placing it where it should be. I rubbed my forehead, which probably was suffering from third-degree burns.

I heard more laughing from Sephiroth, although the eye my (bad) halo hit him in was tearing. I turned around angrily. "What is it now?!?" I demanded. "I'm not experienced at this, okay!"

"Your hair..." He doubled over, holding his side with one arm and the other he was using to point at me, "Your ha-ha-ha...ir!" I blinked, suddenly alarmed. I took off a glove and felt my hair.

"Please tell me I'm still in my dream. PLEASE tell me this won't be here when I wake up...Naminé will freak if she thinks it's a bald spot!" I said, panicking. You see, my halo had been so hot that it burned all the hair that had touched it off. I probably looked like a baboon!

"I guess that couldn't have been a blonde moment, considering you don't have any of your hair left!" He laughed. I frowned and placed my hands on my hips, ready to give him my 'tude.

"Well at least I don't look like a fat old man who sits on a couch all day eating doughnuts and trying to molest children!" I retorted. His hair wasn't anything to marvel over, either!

"Oh yeah?" Sephiroth stopped laughing and tried to think of a good comeback, "At least I don't look like a perverted young teenager with a bald spot that makes me look fifty years older!" I searched my databases for a counter. I found none. The only option that came up was to kick his wrinkly, old, fat--

"Ohmigod Roxas!" Sephiroth gasped all preppish and pointed at my hair. I growled, feeling it. NOW what?!? "It's growing back!" He said, and snapped his fingers. "I should've taken a picture why I had the chance. Oh well."

"It's growing back!?" I felt my hair. It was all back. I cried in joy and hugged myself. "IT'S GROWING BACK!" Then I ran around the area jumping and clicking my heels like a leprechaun, and leaping like a pretty ballerina. I may not be stealthy or graceful, but some acrobatics Pops made sure I could pull off. In fact, I saw the scenery change to a beautiful field of flowers on a sunny day... While I was skipping in joy, I was not paying attention to anything he was saying.

But I DID hear him say, "I am stuck with a six-winged angel infant who has random bursts of idiocy and is a complete spaz. I have a LOT of work to do. God help my soul."

-

(Third Person POV)

"Naminé, sweetie, are you alright? You seem...distant." My father asked for the umpteenth time. I didn't even want to look at my parents! How could they say that?!? We were all eating, and I was sitting as far away from my parents as possible, with Ienzo and Axel on either side of me.

I poked at my steak, propping my other head up at my elbow. Suddenly, an image flashed through my head—

"_Oh my God! Lookie, look, loooook!" I saw my sister tug me towards a basketball court. Umiri was still alive? I wanted to tell her something, anything,_ _but I felt as if my movements were set in stone. I turned and looked–_

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head and closing my eyes. I clamped my hands over my ears. "Not here, not here!" I whimpered. I didn't want to remember anything else here! I took a deep breath and cracked open an eye and removed my hands from my ears slowly.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked. I looked back at my plate and shook my head.

"I--I...I don't know anymore."

* * *

HnH: This story is coming to an end, guys. Sadly...Sorry for the HUUUUGE delay. I am SUCH freakin' procrastinator it's not even funny. In fact, it's so not funny, the Disclaimer crew is too depressed from under-usage to even speak. Sorry for spelling errors(I know there are some 'cause doc uploader is stupid) but I just wanted to get this chapter up so you would all know that there's no sequel up. At least not yet. I know the halo scene was random-- but I felt like Roxas needed to have one dumb blonde moment before the story finished. 

Did you all really think I wouldn't tell you? Aw, c'mon, I would've at least given you a warning or something. :) You guys know me better than that! An_i_ways, I know this chapter was a filler, but...I gotta wait for Roxas to be revitalized, and then the story can end peacefully.

...Maybe. Hehehe I'm so evil and character-death obsessed! ---Ellie should know. (lawlz just kidding) See ya'll next chapter! ;)


	29. Never Did I Exist

HnH: I swear, if I listen to Passion's Orchestrated version one more time, I'm going to cry.

Sora: -miraculously revived from the dead- That's why you're listening to Hikari's orchestrated version, isn't it?

HnH: -opens mouth, but then looks at Axel- Go 'head.

Axel: THAT HnH DOESN'T OWN ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!

HnH: -sighs- Thank you, Axel.

Roxas: What about my VA?!?

HnH: No offense, but he's a pansy.

Roxas: WHAT! This is Roxas ABUSE!

Naminé:-thoughtfully- You know what I just noticed? That there's the word 'use' in there and the prefix 'ab', which means 'mis'. So abuse what technically mean 'misuse'. That makes sense when you look at it in retrospect.

Larxene: Naminé, EVERYTHING makes sense when you look at it in retrospect.

Nami: No...like I still don't understand why HnH wants to thank O.K.A., KeytoDestiny, Mr.Who, Princess Kaira of Mirana (I now dub you as 'Official guesser of the message!' :) ), KasperLassie and lebrezie!

Note: There is another word for 'feces' in this chapter. And it's very holy...xD

Xemnas: You mean Roxas? Yeah, he's in every chapter.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 29: **N**ever Did I Exist

(Naminé's POV)

-**One Week Later-**

"He's...breathing!" I exclaimed, seeing his chest move up and down. "This is so great!" I squealed with excitement and kissed Ienzo on the cheek. Axel looked dejected after I gave Ienzo a little peck, so I ran to the redhead and kissed him as well. I then clapped my hands together. Tifa had left me, Axel, and Ienzo in charge of Roxas while she was taking care of Sora. He was still out of commission, because the people who were battling were the past versions of themselves, and they died. And since Sora's soul is with his wings...he'll be out for awhile.

"We better get him something to eat or he'll starve." Ienzo commented, and I nodded. I could cook very well, but I think I would need a genius and a pyro's help to make the _perfect_ meal.

"Alright. Follow me, you two!" I said, exiting the room and going down to the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. The kitchen would be all to ourselves; this was the cook's break hour.

"Brownies!" Axel shouted like a little girl. Ienzo and I stared at him. He coughed, "Manly brownies." Ienzo and I exchanged a glance, and I burst out in giggles. "I like to bake. So what?" I heard Ienzo laugh, and I saw that Axel was getting mad. "I wouldn't be talking, _**Zexion!"**_

Ienzo glared at the redhead, "'Least I'm not a reject, _**Reno!**_ At least I don't want to throw away--" Before the poor emo-to-be finished his sentence, a punch was thrown.

"Guys, guys! Stop the fighting! Ienzo, I'm sure you have your girly obsessions too." I said. I wasn't worried about having girly obsessions 'cause hey--I was a girl. However, Ienzo took that as an offense.

"Just because I look feminine and attract more guys than the average male does not mean anything!" He said, huffing and turning his head. I guess guys are into the 'emo' factor, huh? Ienzo did look kind of girly(in a hot way, though), but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Okay. It's up to us to make the most delicious, loamy, brownest brownies ever so Roxas will have to wake up in order to compliment them! Deal?" I asked holding out my hand. Axel nodded and placed his hand on top of mine. Ienzo sighed, whined a little, then placed his hand on top of ours. "Let's do this! One, two, three, BROWNIES!" We shouted. I took out three aprons and they grumbled when they put them on.

I was in charge now. "Alright. Ienzo, you get the ingredients. Axel, you set the oven. I will get out the measuring cups and bowls and stuff."

We got out all the ingredients and everything was set. "Okay, first step, add eggs..." I said, taking a nice, round egg. "This is one fine e--"

"Wait!" Axel shouted, running over to me. I turned around and he accidentally bumped into me. The egg flew out of my hands in slow motion towards Ienzo who was getting a cup of water.

"Ienzooo!" We shouted in slow motion, and in the same matrix-motion, he turned around. He wasn't expecting the egg, and Axel and I watched in horror as the egg cracked on his forehead and got all over his face. (In slow motion, of course) Everything sped up to normal pace again.

He spit some egg out of his mouth and wiped his eye. He took the bag of flour and dumped it over Axel's head. The redhead then burned the bag off of his head and glared at the purple-haired emo. "That wasn't me!" The redhead glared at me as if it were my fault, and took the half cup of oil and splashed it at me, staining my white dress.

"AXEL!" I yelled angrily. Instead of beating him to a pulp, I opened the freezer and took out some popsicles .Giggling, I opened the box and threw it's contents at them. Axel and Ienzo, now having ice all over their faces and bodies, decided to team up against me. WHICH WAS NOT FAIR. Ienzo took out the brown sugar and put it in a bowl. Axel grabbed some water and put it in the bowl and they started mixing it. All the while, I was backing away. Just when I was about to turn and run, they dumped it on me.

I got the bowl off of my head and grabbed a baguette. They grabbed two more and we began duking it out, Star Wars style.(I could've sworn it was Axel making the side effects) Axel cheated and he burned my baguette. They began to hit me(not hard, of course) and I dropped to the floor and army crawled to the fridge door, where I then managed to open it and took out the first thing I grabbed--apples.

"How d'ya like DESE apples?!?" I shouted, barraging them both with shiny assorted apples. They fell to the floor and in one last effort to drag me down, Axel opened the oven and to our surprise, there was a pizza baking there! He took it out, and it was still in it's doughy form. "W-Wait..." I blinked, waving my hands. Before I knew what was happening, I was down.

-

(Third Person POV)

It was time to get back to work. Walking back to the kitchen whistling a happy tune, the royal chef for the royal family practically skipped back to her work. She opened the door, stared at the three who were laying on the kitchen floor, and skipped right back out of the kitchen.

-

"I am not an infant angel!" Roxas exclaimed after he had skipped all his joy away. "And furthermore, I am a better angel than you are in every way possible!" Well, someone was being a lit-tle too sure of himself. Guess it's what happens when he doesn't have Naminé to keep him in line. Sephiroth snorted.

"Oh really? Well, I'm not the one who has a terrible amount of holy energy." He stated. Roxas' temper flared. He was getting fed up with this old man and his 'tude!

"You think you're a better angel than me! Well, we'll see about that!" He shouted, and conjured up a tiny drop(the size of a pinhead) of holy light in between his hands. "Can you beat that?" Roxas asked, smirking. Sephiroth stifled a laugh.

"I thought you were bad, but not _**that**_ bad!" The old man summoned a GIANT(at LEAST five times Roxas' size) ball of angelic energy. Roxas' jaw crashed through the floor as the ball disappeared.

"And you say I could surpass THAT!" He said. "Even before I revived Naminé, I could never do anything like that!" Roxas said, then got down on his knees and mustered up his cutest puppy face ever, "Sensei, will you teach me?" His eyes grew big and doey, just like in the animes. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and brought a tear or two to his eyes.

The look could be summed up in two words: irresistibly adorable. You just wanted to hug him and pinch his cheeks so hard that they would fall off! He looked so vulnerable and...ugh! And girls thought _**they**_ were the only ones who could pull the look off.

"STAND ON ONE LEG FOR AN HOUR, STARTING: NOW!" Sephiroth yelled. Roxas blinked and held his leg up as if he were doing a quad stretch. Within three seconds he was already tipping over.

"C-Can I use my wings?" Roxas asked meekly. Sephiroth nodded sharply, and all six wings of his appeared, helping him balance easily.

"FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS 'SIR' AND WILL END EVERY SENTENCE OF YOURS IN 'SIR'. IS THAT CLEAR, SOLDIER?" He barked. Roxas saluted.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" He shouted back.

"I DID NOT LIKE THAT TONE OF VOICE, SOLDIER! YOU WILL NOW STAY IN THE AIR FOR TWO MORE HOURS ON TOP OF THE HOUR NOW!" Sephiroth yelled. Roxas groaned and started to whine.

"That's not fair...my wings are going to get tired..." He moaned.

"IS THAT PROTEST I HEAR? ANOTHER HOUR FOR COMPLAINING! AND ANOTHER HOUR FOR NOT RESPECTING ME! IS THAT CLEAR, SOLDIER?" He bellowed. Roxas nodded fearfully.

'_Five hours...ugh...'_ He thought.

"ARE THOSE PROTEST-ESQUE THOUGHTS I AM MIND-READING?!? FLY ONE LAP AROUND THE AREA!" Sephiroth yelled.

"But what about--"Roxas started, only to get cut off.

"RECITE THE CODE OF CONDUCT, SOLDIER!" Sephiroth shouted. Roxas blinked.

"I don't know the code of conduct!" He replied. A backpack appeared in the white-haired angel's hands.

"FLY NINE LAPS CARRYING THIS, SOLDIER!" He ordered, throwing the bag at Roxas, who caught it. It weighed around fifty pounds. Really putting those wings to work, he flew about a foot in the air(that was all poor Roxas could do) and flew. "FLY HIGHER! DO YOU EVER WANT TO PROTECT ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE? THIS IS PITIFUL, SOLDIER!"

"I can't! This...is...too heavy!" Roxas replied.

"ANOTHER LAP FOR NOT ADDRESSING ME WITH PROPER RESPECT! AM I CLEAR?" Sephiroth barked, placing his hands behind his back and watching Roxas barely fly around quarter of a lap.

"Sir, transparent, sir!" He tried to shout. That was going to be a long ten laps...

-**One Week Later-**

(Naminé's POV)

"I have an idea!" I shouted. The brownies did not work. "Why don't we plant pretty flowers and make them smell SOOO beautiful, that Roxas HAS to wake up in order to savor the fragrance!"

"Morning glories!" Ienzo shouted excitedly. Axel snorted.

"And I'M a girl for suggesting brownies." He said, crossing his arms. I nodded to Ienzo's suggestion. They were pretty flowers, and if they didn't smell good, we could just spray perfume on them.

"Neither of you are--" Something stopped me dead in my tracks. The scene had changed._ I was with Umiri, and she was dragging me towards a basketball court, telling me to look at something. I wanted to say how much I missed her, but it was no use. It was as if I was a puppet...or a machine...my movements were automatic._

"_Where?" I asked, looking around. Umiri sighed and pulled me aside. I mentally squealed. There the fourteen-year-old version of Roxas was, without his shirt on, and a towel over his right shoulder. I squealed even further when I saw he was wearing baggy pants and a bit of his boxers were showing. Could this memory get __**any**__ better? (If only he could dress like that now...)_

_Oh yes, it could. Umiri made me stay and watch Roxas' game with some other losers I didn't care about. "Look at the brunette! Isn't he SOOOO hot? I'm gonna call him...Bo!" She shouted, pointing at one of the 'losers' whom I realized was Sora a.k.a Utsuho. (We'll just call him Sora to avoid confusion)_

"_Well, the blonde's in a completely different league than the brunette. Look at how he shoots the ball, Umi! Isn't he __totally__ dreamy? I'll name him Carlos!" I said, and we hugged each other with glee._

_While we were all giddy, a girl walked up to us with her hands on her hips. To my surprise, it was one of the female mechanics! I wondered how she got to Tsugare to Destiny in two years, but I pondered no longer when she spoke._

"_What are you," The future mechanic looked at Umiri, "doing here? In case you didn't know, it says no littering." Then she looked at me and laughed. The other mechanic(to further my surprise) walked up to me and I guess she must have noticed I was staring at 'Carlos'._

"_In case you were wondering, the blonde's mine. So back. off." She said, snapping her fingers in a 'z' formation._

"_She wasn't looking at __**that **__blonde, Lightning!" Umiri yelled. Lightning was her name? Pretty stupid for a pretty girl. It kills me to say this, but she was...is MUCH prettier than me. _

"_Oh I know she was! She was totally checking out the blonde with his shirt off! Though isn't he cute?" Lightning giggled. _

"_What's his name?" I asked, and suddenly, we were friends. I guess we had a common interest in Roxas. That was good in a bad way._

"_I don't know." She said, and sighed. "HEY YOU!" Lightning yelled, making the boys turn around. "Yeah, the blonde!" Roxas pointed at himself with a confused expression. Aw, he was so cute! "YEAH, YOU! COME OVER HERE!"_

_He walked over to us. His perfectly chiseled-by-the-gods-masterpiece-of-a-body blew me away along with his godly-godliness looks SO much that I had to grab onto Umiri's shoulders just to make sure I didn't faint on the spot. Roxas was and IS the exact personification of hot. _

"_So," Lightning said flirtatiously, grabbing his towel from his shoulder, but as soon as she did that, Sora sprinted to his brother and gave him a hug from behind. I could tell I had been confused, but I knew why he had done that looking back at it from the present. So his barcode wouldn't show..._

"_I just love my wittle bro-bro oh so very much! I'm just so happy he's scoring girls! Here's a towel for good luck, bro." Sora said, letting go of his brother and slinging the towel over his right shoulder. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Then the brunette skipped away. That was a nice cover, I will give Sora that. He showed finesse there. But you cannot understand that those twins were on two completely different scales of hotness. Umiri was more into the hyper, cute boys. I was more into the PERFECT GUY IN EVERY FREAKING WAY POSSIBLE guys. Of course, he's not egotistical either so that's good...god, I could go on all day about Roxas if I wanted to! I would SO win a who-can-talk-about-the-pros-of-Roxas-more contest._

"_What's your name?" Lightning then asked, swaying slightly. Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed to think for awhile. Umiri stifled a laugh and turned to me._

"_He's hot, but what kind of guy is he if he doesn't even know his name?" She asked. I knew why he had hesitated now, but back then I thought he was one of those 'all-brawn no-brain' guys. How dare me! Suddenly, Sora appeared by his bro just in the nick of time._

"_He's mute. Just call him--" He started, but to my surprise, I interrupted! I wasn't expecting myself to do that._

"_Sora..." I said, and smiled. Then I looked at his brother and smiled. "Is that alright?" _

"_Sora? What happened to Carlos?" Umiri asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Lightning, however, seemed a little suspicious of something._

"_You can't be mute, I heard you singing the other day!" She said, placing her hands on her hips. "What's going on here?"_

"_Well, the truth is," Sora began, "that he's actually--"_

"I'm telling you, she's going to like the heavenly blue ones!" I heard Ienzo yell. I heard Axel snort. Great. I'm back to them arguing just when it was getting good!

"She's going to like the Cardinal Climbers!" This made me wonder what they were talking about, so I opened my eyes; to find two pots of flowers stuffed in my face.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE BETTER?!?" They yelled simultaneously. I blinked. Without thought I pointed to the blue ones. They were much brighter so my attention was drawn to them quicker than the bright red ones that Axel had undoubtedly picked out.

"See! Blue IS the dominant primary color!" Ienzo said, now all happy. I blinked once more as I saw a dejected(for the second time) Axel turn away. "Let's go to Roxas and see if he can smell these ever-so-prettiful flowers!" They both dragged me to Roxas' room because I had really no idea what was going on. I cleared my head of my memories and remembered what we were doing.

Trying to wake up the embodiment of gorgeous! If only I could stare at him forever...I'd be eternally happy...

We entered the room and Ienzo stuffed the flowers in Roxas' face. We waited for three and a half minutes, and nothing. He waved the pot around in Roxas' face which resulted in more nothing.

"Let's try something else next week..."

-**One Week Later-**

(Roxas' POV)

"Are you ready for your final test, soldier?"Sephiroth barked. I was glad to get out of here.I was NOT going to miss all the drills and all of his meanness and stuff.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted to him. I had since learned from all of my mistakes. I was pumped for this. I briefly wondered what this final test was. It had to be hard, but I was ready for anything he could give me!

"Defeat me." He said, getting out his Masamune. My sensors calculated the percentage I would beat him on my first try: .0000001 percent, or a 1/4,256,892 probability I'd beat him. Hey, at least I had a chance.

"Sir, requesting a different test, sir!" I said. He rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you thought you could beat me?" He asked. I saluted again.

"Sir, training with you, sir, has made me realize I am not ready for any kind of combat using any angelic energy, sir! Sir, any use of holy power right now will result in 99.000009 percent of failure or a 1/4,256,892 chance that I will lose, sir! Sir, requesting a test I can actually pass, sir!" I stated/asked. Sephiroth sighed and flicked his wrist.

**Everything turned black.**

-

When I woke up, I felt intense pain. I placed a hand on my cheek...in order to feel metal. I blinked, seeing my line of vision slightly tinted in black. "What...?" I asked, sitting up. It took my sensors a tenth of a second to find out that I was on a battlefield. _'What happened?'_ I wondered. My database had no recollection either. Was this my final test...?

"Commander! You're awake!" Someone shouted, turning to me. There was a blockade about up to my knees in front of us, and there were soldiers ducking and shooting. I heard a bullet whiz by my ear and I instantly ducked, and I felt something 'squish'. I looked down to see my whole side open. The wound was deep; I wondered how I got it.

The person speaking to me was wearing a helmet and a suit of armor. I figured that's what I was wearing, too. What alarmed me more is the person's wings...white and feathery, like the traditional angels'. "What?" I asked to no one in particular. I stood up fully and observed the battlefield spread out before me. Everything was covered in a very light fog. It seemed as if the clouds were touching the ground just to say goodbye to the immense amount of bodies piled everywhere. As if the clouds wanted to clean up the blood on the ground.

Behind me was a mass amount of soldiers rushing towards me and the blockade. I could see all of their shining halos and wings. Some one-winged angels, some two-winged angels, some even without halos. I looked behind me and saw that a flower had been left behind me because I took a step. _'Naminé's going to be very happy about this...'_ I thought. If this was a permanent side effect, Axel and Ienzo would never let me live it down!

Honestly, I wondered where I was as I turned back around to face our enemy. Why Sephiroth had transported me here, and how this was the test. It was obviously us, the angels, vying against...

My eyes widened with what I saw. "Cease fire!" I yelled. The soldiers under my command looked at me like I was nuts. "I _**SAID,**_ CEASE FIRE!" I shouted again, and they placed down their guns. I looked back at the enemy's blockade.

I identified someone behind there as Naminé. I didn't even need my sensors to recognize that blonde, I'd recognize her anywhere. But why was she there? It was dangerous in the battlefield! Dream Naminé or not, I can't let her get hurt! I jumped over the blockade with extreme agility and sprinted to the other side ignoring all the bullets shooting at me. Surprisingly, my wound did not hurt but it did make funny 'squish' noises.

When I made it over to the enemy's blockade, they ceased fire as well and stared at me. They were not wearing helmets; and I was surprised at the faces I saw. I saw a very badly wounded Seifer being tended by Naminé whom was in a nurse's outfit, accompanied by the cute hat. I frowned when I saw her wounded as well, but I also saw my father, my mother, the Organization, Naminé's parents, Rikku, Gippal...everyone over here was wounded...Why was I fighting them?

"Why?" I saw Naminé stand up and stare at me. She had a very angry look on her face. "Why must you kill? Please, I beg you to stop this senseless fighting! It...was all his fault in the first place! Can you please tell him to stop this! He's hurting the people I love, and it's not fair! He took everyone away from me...he took Roxas, a-a-and..."

I blinked, realizing she didn't know it was me. I tried to remove my helmet to find I couldn't. I tried to speak, but words would not form on my lips. I looked back at Seifer who was staring at me. I finally managed to say something, "I am Roxas." Naminé smiled weakly and removed my helmet. She shook her head and held the helmet up to me. I could see my reflection.

It wasn't me...I had pure white hair and shining golden eyes accompanied by a bright halo. I looked behind me to see that I had no wings. I looked back at the helmet and I was my regular self. "I don't understand?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was confused. Just what was Sephiroth trying to show me?

"Roxas...you have to defeat yourself. I want you to come back to me." I heard Naminé say, and a bright light shone from the other side. She turned and pointed to it. I looked as well to see myself step out of it. My different self. This one had all six wings, a halo, and left behind gardens and orchids in every footstep. He was wearing a white organization cloak. God, what a show-off.

"You cannot defeat me." This was the all-powerful angel Roxas. I could tell by the way his--my voice resonated throughout the whole building. Damn do I have a pretty voice. I stepped out, me, in my blood-covered black Organization cloak (my clothes changed that quickly?).

"We'll just see about that." I said, facing my other self. I could see myself in his...my...azure blue eyes. We looked the same. Same blonde hair, same everything...My sensors did not identify this dopplegänger as having any mechanical parts which was the odd part.

It was then that it hit me. I tried to summon my keyblades, but could not. Yep, I definitely knew what this was. I checked to see if I was breathing and didn't hear or feel anything. I could hear all my mechanics move with every movement I made. Definitely knew what this was.

I, as my mechanical self, was battling my fully angelic dopplegänger who was now armed with all six keyblades. I gritted my teeth. _'I asked Sephiroth to give me a passable test!'_ I thought angrily. I had defeat my angelic self? No way in hell! It was like me going against Sora. I was going to get my butt kicked.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Dopplegänger Me asked. Actually, I pretty much was. My full angelic self could probably blow me away with one finger.

_Searching possible actions._

_Search complete. One action found._

'_Do not fight at all.'_ Was the result. WHAT? That was bogus! But there was more. '_Wait until unidentified target attacks. There is a 0 percent chance the unidentified target will attack and cause bloodshed.'_

I blinked, looking back at Dopplegänger Me. I suddenly realized something...angels hated to fight. That's right; I remember telling Sephiroth that I was the only angel in the world who wanted to cause death and bloodshed, but that was because of my mechanical side. So Dopplegänger Me would not want to hurt. I guess he was all bark and no bite. Perfect.

"Actually, yeah. Let's see what you got, hotshot." I said, smirking and walking up to him. "Unless you're afraid of hitting me and causing a little...hmmm...oh, I dunno, violence? That would be against your nature, right?"

Dopplegänger Me lurched forward, but I side-stepped and he fell. He got up and glared at me. "You can't go against God's will, now can you?" I asked, and even if this IS a dream, I was glad I was a machine at this point. I know that Angels cannot cause violence unless A. It's unseen, (as in Authority doesn't see it) B. They want to become fallen, or C. The target is not a human.

I'm going to go off on a tangent for a second there. Ever wonder why humans are not harmed by angels? Because every angel is supposed to love every human equally. If they hurt or show special treatment to one human, it is forbidden unless you are a guardian angel. General angels like me who just chill and are there for whatever Authority brought us into life for have to love every human equally. But I'm half human so there is allowance for error on my part. After all, angels are not human and therefore must carry out the Authority's word perfectly.

"..." He said nothing. Score. If only I could persuade him to go away...nah, I'm gonna toy with him a little longer. What I did not know is that my mechanical side had forced out my compassionate side...which was why I wanted to aggravate my poor dopplegänger.

"Reminiscing on your human life? After all, you were human once, too." I said, and his glare turned livid. Oh shiz. I shouldn't have pushed it. He got up and with the strength of three hundred trillion times five men, punched me. I got sent into the barricade, flew at LEAST 300 feet, and crashed into the ground. Way into the ground. In fact, the hole was so big I couldn't stand up and get it out of it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. I was so surprised I was just...awed beyond belief. In fact, I was in such a shock that suprisement was the only thing I felt and not the pain of the blow(luckily). If I could do that on a daily basis...

I saw Naminé peek over the hole. "Roxas! Are you alright? Someone get a rope!" I heard her yell. She turned back to me. "Don't worry, we'll get you help soon!" I saw my dopplegänger come over and wrap an arm around Naminé. MY Naminé. When I get up there...I was cracking my knuckles already.

"HEY! Don't you touch her! Showing signs of intimacy is outlawed in Heaven!" I yelled. It was Dopplegänger Me's turn to smirk.

"But we're not in Heaven. Maybe you should click your heels together and repeat after me, 'I wish I had a life.'" He said. So much for kind and loving. Naminé slapped my dopplegänger. Haha serves him right.

"That's so mean! Apologize!" She yelled, then turned around and grabbed a rope from someone and threw it down. "Here, Roxas, grab this." With strength I didn't even know Naminé had, she pulled me up. When I got over, I realized that everyone had helped her pull me out of that ditch. "You're very heavy..." She sighed.

"Well, I am made out of all metal. No flesh and bone about me." I said. If I really was my mechanical self, then I was completely made out of manmade materials. I weighed about three times more than I should. Maybe even more than that. I REALLY did not want to check. (I know it sounds funny coming from a guy...and I know you girls think that all guys are proud of our weight but we're really not)

"Let's get it on then." Dopplegänger Me said, giving me the hand-sign to 'come on'. If he wasn't afraid to hit me then there was no way I would beat him. I would give it a shot...I really didn't know how powerful my mechanical side was.

I let the machine take over completely, because I figured it had a better chance at fighting my dopplegänger than I did. After all, I did have the same fighting style as he did. I was surprised at the battle pattern at first. My mechanics just wanted to dodge attacks for the first couple of minutes, but then I saw why. They had analyzed his--my attack pattern and computed the perfect counters for every move.

So, for awhile, my mechanical side was completely winning. That is, until Dopplegänger Me decided to be a royal pain in the tushie and he stopped attacking and flew high in the sky. He seemed to be concentrating on something, and actually, he was just levitating in the air. Not even using his wings or anything. What amazed me was that with one flap of all six of his(which were actually mine) wings simultaneously, the fog blew away. Then he looked up at the sky, and I realized as well as he did that clouds were covering the sun. He held up a hand, but before he did what I knew he was going to do, I took control over my body again.

"Charging...L-I Machine Gun!" I said, and a machine gun appeared in my hand. As I have stated before, keyblades are not my only weapons. Just my preferred weapons. I can handle any weapon I wish. My sensors automatically aimed for him for me, and because I was fully mechanic, I could not miss. Imperfection was an error. It was not possible unless I was defected. Anyway, so I shot the gun at my dopplegänger and hit dead on. He fell and the gun disappeared as I ran over to him.

As soon as I ran over, he held out he sat up and held out his hand. A blast of holy energy knocked me off my feet and blew me into the ground for the second time. I blinked, realizing I felt no pain. "No..." I stood up and looked at myself in horror. I was fully machine...I could not feel pain...yes, when my angelic self had wrapped an arm around Naminé, I realized now I was truly not feeling jealous at all. What was I? I want to feel emotion. Even if it's pain, even if it's sadness, anger or hate, I want to feel _**something.**_ I want to have some kind of proof that I'm not a monster. "I...I give up. I can't fight like this."

As soon as the words left my lips, I blacked out again. Oh joy. Wonder where I'll end up this time...

-

(Naminé's POV)

"What are we going to use to wake up Roxas now? We tried brownies, flowers, you even held his hand, Naminé..." Axel said, plopping down on the sofa next to me. Ienzo was seated on my other side. I shrugged, I really did not know what to-

"I GOT IT! Axel, get the piano!" I commanded, standing up. Axel squealed in joy and scurried off. I turned to Ienzo, "Ienzo, get the violin!" He nodded and quickly hurried away. I rubbed my hands together and smiled impishly. This was gonna be good...

As Roxas once told me, _'When you're feeling frustrated, just sing. That's a nice, nonviolent way of getting anger out. If that doesn't work, then just beat the living crap out of things to get what you want.'_ And sing I would...

-

"

Now I will close my heart and sleep a while  
bless my dream with gentle darkness  
until I could have my strength  
to wait for the light  
maybe tomorrow...

I've come through  
some betrayal, some old pains,  
some addiction to the love  
and some good-byes

"There's no way to be free from the loneliness  
it took so long for me to notice  
but now I am on my way to find my light  
maybe this day...  
maybe tomorrow...

I will sleep a while, until the dawn wakes me up again  
I still believe...come what may...

There is no way to be free from love  
deeper we sink in the darkness  
brighter it shines in our hearts  
the lights of love

I had just wasted my vocal chords for nothing, as the blonde made no movements. I wanted to just slap Roxas! The first time I had ever sang ever, and he wasn't awake for it! Ienzo and Axel must've noticed me steaming, and they grabbed each of my arms and held me back.

"Now, now, Naminé, you can't blame Roxas for not being awake. It is indirectly your fault after all." Axel stated bluntly. I heard a cry of pain from him and before I knew it, he was on the floor twitching. I also heard Ienzo tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I would not listen to him.

"I..caused him to be like this?" I blinked back tears in my eyes. Axel was so hurtful! Well, maybe he was just looking out for me in some brotherly way I could not see.

"No, I was just joking." Axel said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice, getting up. I blinked, why would he kid like that? "Look, Naminé, I need to tell you something."

"No, Axel. WE need to tell her something." Ienzo said, stepping beside the redhead. Looking at them both _**together**_ made me realize their announcement.

Placing my hands on my hips, I looked at them both sternly, "Alright, who got who pregnant?"

* * *

HnH: Oh, the suspense. xD I know you guys want to know as much as I do--

Zexion: Wow, my other was a girl. Who woulda guessed?

All: Me.

Zexion: -takes out his book-

Roxas: OH CRAP HE'S LITERATE!

Marluxia: RUUUUUNNNN!11!1!!!111!!!11!!111

Larxene: 12 2 70UN3 2 D13!!!!

HnH: The many languages of Larxene.

Demyx: _Pues, si Rakushiinu puede hablar muchas idiomas, yo puedo hablar m-_

HnH: HELP! HE'S SPEAKING SPANISH!

Sora: Where have you been, HnH? Gosh.

Kairi: omg it's SORA! Read and Review while I google my bish!

Xemnas: o-0 Girls actually do that stuff?

Girls of KH: Duh. We do it all the time.


	30. Don't Follow Me, For I

HnH: Have you ever heard 'Chain' by 'Back-On'? It's a really good Jrock song, and if you know when they're saying the English lyrics and can actually understand them, it relates to Roxas in this story...kinda.

Roxas: I GOTTA GO LISTEN EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR ANY SONGS IN THIS STORY! OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY FOR THAT MATTER! ESPECIALLY NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON! -rushes off to go listen to Chain-

HnH: It's kinda hard to tell when they're speaking English, though. Like there was this one, 'Hell I know you can't stop me' and I couldn't even tell. Lawlz

Larxene: Way to show off your supreme Japanese skills.

Roxas: Whoa, this song is the shiz!

HnH: I know, right? -is a Jrock fan- There's a part that's scream-o, but it's cool 'cause it's in Japanese.

HnH: Along with Back-On, I've gotta thank KasperLassie(haha you'll see), O.K.A.(NO!!! Gosh. I am /never/ going to make a joke like that again!) KeytoDestiny, Mr.Who, Ellie–

Axel: HEY! I DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT REVIEW!

Larxene: Yeah! Who does Ellie think she is? It should be reversed! I should be the one getting pregnant from him, not him getting p–

Roxas: AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE SOMEONE ELSE'S REVIEW! -glares at Random-

Sephiroth: But it's true. Thank you for your honesty, Random.(By the way, it was sung by Emily Curtis. The song is called 'Maybe Tomorrow')

All: :O

HnH: ANYWAY, I thank apoetcreatesmagic(is curiosity good in this case?), Lebrezie(when you go on google and type in your bish's name. Don't pay attention to the author's notoriously long notes. They are /not/ relevant to the story)--

Xigbar: AND CYBERXIGBAR! YOU ROCK, DUDE! ROCK ON! And Silver Angels of the Moon(Awesome penname. Awesome. Much love) and Edo23!

Roxas: -eyes are small like peas after hearing Larxene's vulgar comment- I-I never knew...-eyes start to tear-

Naminé: Don't tell me you still believe that all babies come from eggs...

Roxas: DAMN THOSE WIKIPEDIA –

Demyx: -rides past in a giant truck and presses the horn for the fun of it-

Axel: You get all your info on Wiki, Rox? Wow. That is just sad.

Roxas: -lower lip is trembling and tears are forming-

Larxene: I think I've just found the one thing that's sadder.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 30: **D**on't Follow Me, For I Desire All That is Lost

(Naminé's POV)

"Actually...no." Ienzo said, looking very abashed. Axel, however, was gawking at me as if _**I**_ had just gotten pregnant. Which I was NOT if anyone was...wondering...

"This is serious, Naminé." Axel said, getting over the astonishment of me saying that either could've possibly gotten pregnant. I nodded, and waited for them to tell me. "You see," He took my hands in his, and I rose my eyebrow at this gesture. Was Axel HITTING on me? The nerve! "Your parents failed to tell you that there's a war going on."

I blinked and withdrew my hands from his. I looked at Ienzo and back at Axel. "What?"

"He's right, Naminé. They asked us both to participate. It's also why they don't want Roxas to feel emotion--so he can't feel guilt after killing anyone in the battlefield. You see, us three are the only ones left of the Organization, their secret 'weapons'. It's all-out warfare with tanks and everything, and we're the only ones who stand a chance along with Sora." Ienzo said, and shrugged. I looked back at Roxas and then to Ienzo and Axel.

"No..." I shook my head slowly and turned away. A war? Now? Why now? And I can't believe they didn't tell me! This was so sudden... I sat down on a chair and looked up at them again. "They couldn't have asked Roxas, right? Well, when he wakes up, I'll tell him to decline!"

"He couldn't say no." Axel said. I frowned and looked at the redhead.

"Well, why not? He always listens to me! I'll just tell him to say no!" I said, nodding. Yes, I would do that. I couldn't have Roxas leave me. No, not now. Just when things are starting to get better...

"Because, Naminé...there's...well, maybe it'll be better to show you. You see, we both said 'no' as well, but your parents are clever people. They're not bad, they just care too much for the people of Tsugare. That kind of caring is the type we don't understand. Anyway," Axel nodded to Ienzo who took out a slip of paper from his pockets which I had not even seen until now.

"Read this, Naminé. It was posted up all over the place, but I guess you haven't seen it." He said, and gave the paper to me. I unfolded it and read it. What I read shocked me beyond words.

_**ATTENTION**_

_All citizens between ages sixteen and thirty-two must report to the Convention Hall at precisely twelve o'clock two weeks from this Sunday_ _for the first_ _draft of the year._

I couldn't read anymore. I handed the paper back to them and shook my head. "What are they thinking? Sixteen is way too young!" I yelled. I was mad because girls--wait. They never specified a gender. So that meant I could go into battle because I was sixteen.

"They did that only because Roxas is sixteen. If he was eighteen they would've bumped the age up." Axel said, and I smiled devilishly. "What?" He said, looking down at himself to make sure there was nothing on his clothes, "Is there a spider on my head?"

I shook my head and he sighed in relief. "Since they never said anything about girls, I could potentially go into battle. That means if they don't want me to go into battle, they'd have to bump the age up, thus excluding Roxas! I should go tell them!" I said happily, glad I had thought of a plan.

"They won't let you go. I know what they'll say; that they can't let you go because if you die there is no one to succeed the throne." Axel explained. I noticed that Ienzo pretty much did not speak at all. I guess he was an anti-social loner or one of those true emo types.

"B-But...I don't want Roxas to go. H-He'll die..." I said, blinking back tears. Ienzo whispered something in Axel's ear. The redhead seemed to contemplate the secret and then nodded.

"Look, they're doing it by birthdays. So, if Roxas is drafted, Sora will be too. And we'll make a deal with you: If Roxas goes into the war, we'll tell Their Majesties that we have to be in his unit or else we won't fight at all. Deal?" Axel asked.

"But, but," I sniffled, "How will you do that?"

Ienzo smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Believe us when we say we have our ways." That made me feel better, and I smiled.

"Promise me you won't let him die, okay?" I asked, and they nodded.

"We promise."

-_**One Week Later**_-

"MS. HIKARI!" I yelled, Ienzo and Axel following behind me. We were running towards the room where Axel knew Sora was in. (Odd how only Axel knew...Moving on) Ienzo kicked open the door and we ran inside. "Ms.Hikariiii!" I shouted. Tifa looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello. You can call me Tifa or Miss Lockheart. What's up?" Tifa asked, and I started to explain what happened.

"You see, Axel, Ienzo, and I were just playing poker, oh for the record, I was winning, anyway..." I lost my track of thought. But soon remembered what happened, "Oh yeah! Well, we suddenly saw a glow emit from Roxas and..."

"If I can say something, I think Roxas is going through angel puberty." Axel cut me off by saying. I glared at him.

"No, he's not! If angels go through puberty, he would've gone through it already!" I yelled. We soon got engrossed in our argument so much so that we did not hear Ienzo say, 'And that is why we came to see you, Tifa.'

Tifa smiled warmly and pinched Axel's cheek, making him stop arguing with me. "Owwww!"

"Never argue with a lady. They are delicate petals and deserve to be treated like Princesses." Tifa said, dragging Axel out of the room. Ienzo and I quickly followed Tifa back to Roxas' room. She gasped at what she saw when we all entered Roxas' room. "Oh no!" She ran over to Roxas and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked worriedly. Before Tifa answered, Roxas sat up and opened his eyes. "Oh my god!" I yelled happily, accidentally pushing Tifa out of the way to glomp Roxas. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" However, Tifa pulled me back.

"Sorry, Naminé, but Roxas is in an potentially dangerous state. I don't know why his halo or his five wings are showing. But it's not a good sign unless..." Tifa's eyes widened, "Sephiroth! Roxas, please don't tell me he was training you. That's how you got your last wing, am I right?"

Roxas nodded and blinked. He looked sorta confused. Poor baby. "What's the matter, Roxas?" I asked. With one hand he pointed to his neck and the other he made a talking sign while he was shaking his hand. I put two and two together, "You can't talk?" He nodded, and then pointed to his eyes. "Huh? You can't see either?" He nodded again.

"Way to go Nami!" Axel congratulated, slapping me on the back. I sighed.

"Roxas, I'm going to help you stand up. Whether you know it or not, you're all angel at this moment and that's dangerous." Tifa said, helping Roxas stand up. "Now take a step." She commanded, and he did so.

"Oh, that's cool!" I exclaimed. He left behind prettiful roses in his footsteps! Ienzo and Axel started to snicker.

"Fairy boy!" Axel laughed, and I hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!" I glared at him with the intensity of nine million raging bulls. He held up his hands as if to say he meant no harm.

"Don't insult Roxas! If you do, you're going to eat my fist! Besides, Axel," I said sharply(I was seriously in no mood for these jokes), "You--"

"Alright, alright, Naminé. We get it, he's sorry." Ienzo said, being the peacemaker. We glared at each other quickly before returning our attention to Tifa. Axel and I never really were great friends. I was only friends with him because he's Roxas' best friend, and he's only friends with me because Roxas loves me. If there was no Roxas I would be dead by now. Or with third-degree burns all over my body. Or in critical condition. Take your pick.

"Miss Lockheart, what's wrong with Roxas?" I asked, looking back at him. Just looking at him gave me this fuzzy feeling inside. However, I could tell that he could not see. His beautiful sky-blue eyes were cloudy and murky like a sea that had been tainted. It didn't suit him.

"Sephiroth decided to go and mess around with Roxas to make him more holy. It's not a dangerous thing, actually, it's a good thing, but until Roxas' holy power settles down he's going to be in this form for who knows how long. I'm not too sure how his mechanics will react to this change either, his sensors could identify it as a defect and he could attack himself. Or his sensors might be dulled to the point that he can't feel them because of his holiness. I'm going to have to ask you three to watch him." Tifa explained.

"But how did Sephiroth do it?" I asked. It didn't seem like an easy thing to make a person more holy. Then again, what did I know?

"It's a complicated procedure. Think of how you got Divine Sight. It's something like that. It's the only way I can explain it." She said, shrugging. So it was something like that, huh? I could relate. "I'll see you three...four...later." Tifa waved and exited the room. I looked back at Roxas, who was just standing there. He couldn't talk or see, like being blind and mute.

"Great. Now we gotta babysit Roxas." Axel huffed. I wondered if they really were best friends. I know I would help out my best friend if she were temporarily blind and mute. Or maybe guys are different from girls.

"Well, you two can go! I can stay here with him by myself. Just because he can't see or talk doesn't mean he's going to act like an infant. He can answer me by nodding his head," I turned to Roxas and smiled(although he could not see me), "Right, Roxas?" He nodded.

"Why don't we go and see what happened to Headquarters, Axel?" Ienzo asked. The redhead grumbled something, but got dragged along with the genius' idea.

Before closing the door, however, the redhead winked and said, "You two be good now. Naminé, don't take advantage of Roxas just because he's blind and mute." Before I could throw a really hard rock at him, he shut the door.

"Let me help you sit down." I said, taking Roxas' arm and leading him back to the bed, "Okay now, you can sit." He did so and sat down on the bed. I sat down beside him, trying to avoid his wings from poking me. Those things were huge, but they were awfully pretty. "Your wings are so fluffy...they're like clouds..." I said, petting one. "I wonder what it's like being an angel..."

I know I was treating him like a dog because I was petting his wings and all, but I couldn't help it! This was the one time I could do _anything_ I wanted to him and he couldn't–

What a sick and twisted thought I had. Moving on...

"Oh! You must be hungry! I'll get you something." I said, getting up, but he grabbed my arm and shook his head. "What's the matter?" I asked. Roxas was looking right at me with those cloudy blue eyes. He shook his head again. "You're not hungry?" He nodded.

It was then that I remembered what Ienzo and Axel told me about the war. Did he know about it? "Roxas...did my parents ask you about...fighting..." I said slowly, "in a...war?"

He seemed to gasp. Roxas froze completely. What did I say to make him so-

"_I'm sorry, Umiri." I was sitting next to my crying twin on a couch in a room in the castle. Umiri took a deep breath and continued to sob into her hands. _

"_I-I-It's just n-not fair..." She cried, placing her hands on her lap. I gave her a reassuring hug._

"_You know what? I'll go talk to him. Seifer always listens to me." I said, standing up. So this thing was about Seifer, huh? I still didn't know what was going on, but I would find out soon enough._

"_B-But...Nami-chan, it's dangerous after dark. You know what mother and father say, there's an Organization prowling around wanting to kill us." Umiri said. I gave her a cheeky smile._

"_Don't worry! None of those creeps will be able to take my __**Anshinritsumei, **__one hit of that and they'll all run away crying!" I said. I wondered what 'Anshinritsumei' was. Umiri started to giggle._

"_Okay. Be careful, Nami-chan." She said, waving as I made my way through the castle to the exit. I practically kicked open the door and made my way straight to the gates. The guards were asleep and I easily opened the gate by using the switch. Once I was on the other side, I grabbed a twig conveniently lying around and closed the gate again._

_I knew the capital like the back of my hand back then. You see, there are two 'parts' of Elle Ciel.(capital of Tsugare for those of whom have long-term memory loss) One part with the castle and all kinds of shops and where higher-class citizens reside, then the gate, and then the part where common_ _people lived, then another gate, then the outside world. Elle Ciel was pretty huge._

_I didn't know where my past self was going, but probably to Seifer's home. It was then that I saw two suspicious-looking people wearing ominous black cloaks wandering the place. I hoped I wouldn't...but oh, I did._

_I walked up to one with a black cloak, but before I could say anything, the person grabbed me by the shoulders. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Naminé? Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play outside after dark?" I could tell it was Axel, but my past self was scared beyond belief. "Hey, Rox! Lookie at what I found." 'Rox'? Why does Roxas always have to be around when I'm in turmoil? Not that I don't mind('cause I'd be dead without him), but it seems oddly coincidental. Maybe we're just destined to be together._

_The hooded figure whom I didn't know at the time, turned around and walked to us. "Y-You found her..." I heard him say. He had regret or fear in his voice, I couldn't tell which. I smacked Axel across the face(wow was my past self vicious!) and stepped back. I then made hand symbols __**so**__ violating Naruto's copyright_.

"_An," I made a hand symbol, "Shin," I made another hand symbol, "Rit," Another one, "Su," I then held my hands at my side as if I were charging up an attack, "Mei!" I felt an unknown energy flow between my hands. Wow...I never knew I had this kind of power, "ANSHINRITSUMEI!" I shouted, thrusting my hands out and causing the beam of energy to shoot towards one of the hooded figures. Since when did I go all Sailor Moon?_

_The hood came off as I realized it was Roxas. Or, at the time, I thought it was 'Sora', the sexy piece of stud muffin I had met at the basketball court. The energy did not knock him back, he just absorbed it. I gasped as a halo briefly appeared over his head. "Huh? My Anshinritsumei didn't work?" I frowned, then noticing who it was. "Wa-wait. S-S-Sora?" I asked, "Y-You're apart of t-t-the..." _

_Axel looked at Roxas. "You have a secret relationship with the Princess, Roxas? Now, now, you didn't tell me about this." He said, looking back at me and removing his hood just for the sake of...removing hoods, I guess. "So you're Roxas' prized possession, huh?_ _Ironic that he wants to kill you, isn't it?"_

"_What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I could tell I didn't understand at the time. I knew they were apart of the Organization that wanted to kill me by the black cloaks they were wearing._

"_So, Roxas," Axel completely ignored my question, "I take it you don't want to bring her to the Superior? You know they'll have fun torturing her and then killing her slowly. If the others find out about this they'll kill us...and that's a risk I can't take."_

_I was scared half to death. Actually, that kind of made me scared now. They wanted to torture **and** kill me? Of course, being the idiot I was back then, I did not run. "No...I can't die! Sora, please save me!" I begged him, running(of course NOW I run) up to him and hugging him. I buried my face into his cloak and started to cry. "Please don't let me die..." I whined._

"_Well, Roxas, it's your choice. Her life or yours; which is more important?" Axel snickered. He was obviously enjoying himself. What a jerk he was! Though, then again, he was probably extremely bitter because of what my family had done to him, so it was understandable._

"_I'm so sorry, but–_

I woke up to find myself in the warm embrace of Roxas. Since he couldn't see or talk, holding me was all he could do. "What happened?" I asked softly, looking at him and wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his chest. "Roxas...we met more times in my past then you told me about." His grip loosened on me. I didn't say anything; how could he not tell me was what I was wondering.

"I know you can't defend yourself, but..." I shook my head, sighing, petting one of his wings again. "They're so pretty!(Why do I repeat myself?) I like..." I looked at all five of his wings again.

_Record Break_

Wait? **Five? **"...Where's your other wing?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that before, but I noticed it now. There were also two I have never seen before. One looked exactly like Sephiroth's wing, the other was gray and had bandages(I don't say 'ribbons' because ribbons sound girly) wrapped around it. His eyes widened as he felt each of his wings. He stood up(causing me to fall) in alarm when he did not feel his sixth wing.

Roxas then heard the thump that was me(that he had dropped) and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, seeming to laugh nervously. He then held his hand out, and I grabbed it. He lifted me off of my feet with such force that it caused me to knock into him. Roxas wasn't very stable, so we got knocked over onto his bed. On top of...(cough) each other...(cough)

And Axel and Ienzo just HAD to burst in the room when I was on top of Roxas...in his bed...BY ACCIDENT. Axel snickered. "I never imagined Naminé to have a bad streak within her."

Ienzo blinked, "Were we interrupting anything?" I got off of him, and shook my head.

"N-N-N-No! U-Uh...u-um..." I was so embarrassed that I was stuttering for the right words to say. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Oh really? If that's not what you two were really up to, then why are YOU, Naminé, stuttering while explaining yourself and why are you beet red while Roxas is not even blushing? Roxas, she just tried to--" Axel started, but I cut him off.

"Sh-Shut up!" I shouted, knowing that I was still crimson.

"Dude..."Ienzo started, looking perplexed, "She tried to rape you, Roxas." I glared at the purple-haired emo.

"I DID NOT TRY TO RAPE ROXAS!" I yelled a _little_ too loudly. So loudly, that Tifa burst into the room a second later, an unidentifiable expression across her face.

"I-Is everything okay in here?" She asked, looking at me with the tomato-esque face and then back to Roxas who was just standing there, emotionless. However, we all quickly nodded. Tifa blinked and slowly closed the door, "Okay. Play safe, kids."

"But maybe Naminé shouldn't play at all." Axel said, chuckling along with Ienzo. I glared at them, fake-laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Would you like a taste of my _Anshinritsumei?_" I asked, making a hand symbol like I had remembered. Axel's eyes grew wide like saucers, and I glanced at Roxas; he looked shocked, too.

"How do you remember that? You lost all of your memory!" Axel said. Ienzo had his arms crossed and was just staring at us with a bored expression. He obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Tell me what happened. What did Roxas decide? I only remember going to Seifer's for something and seeing you two. I then smacked you and cast that Anshinritsumei at Roxas, but it did nothing. And then I ran to him, begging for him to save me. What happened after that?" I asked. Ienzo blinked.

"Roxas decided to take you to the Organization. I'm sure he had his reasons, but right now he can't justify them. You pretty much knew you couldn't fight the both of us, so you held onto Roxas' arm all the way. However...what was that guy's name?" Axel asked, scratching his head. What guy? I knew tons of guys. "You know...the one Roxas killed..."

"Seifer?" I asked, and he nodded.

"So Seifer jumped in front of Roxas and held out his gunblade. I then got into a fight with him but I slipped and knocked my head on a boulder that just happened to be lying around...(What a lie! Axel couldn't admit Seifer bested him) so I got knocked out. Next thing I knew I woke up in my room at the Organization. You gotta ask Roxas for all the details, but when I woke up that day I asked him what had happened and he said he lost you." Axel shrugged. I sighed, glad I had not gone through any torture or anything.

"I don't want to say it, but I'm glad most of you guys are gone. I couldn't tell whether your Organization was good or bad because there was some reason behind you all wanting to kill me." I frowned looking at Roxas. "Even Roxas...he wanted to kill me, didn't he? It's ironic that he has more of a reason than anyone to do so..."

"You know what, Naminé? Why don't you take a break for a little. Ienzo, Roxas and I are going to have a talk." Axel said, but before I could protest, I was staring at a locked door.

What was I going to do NOW? Maybe have a nice girl talk with Tifa. Yeah, that sounded nice. Maybe I could get advice on how to get revenge on Axel. Revenge had a sweet ring to it right about now...

-_**One Week Later**_-

"Naminé!" I was sitting in my room, drawing, when my parents burst in my room. I rolled my eyes. I would rather talk to Tifa than my own mother. She treated me more like a daughter than _Yuna_ ever would.

"I don't want to talk to _either_ of you." I snapped, glaring at them. My mother frowned. I got up and walked over to them. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but I was just so ANGRY! "Why didn't you tell me? About the war? About...everything? I had a right to know!"

"N-Naminé..." My mother reached out to me. I smacked her hand away and ran past them.

"I can see why they wanted to kill you!!" I shouted, running to Roxas' room. He'd understand why I was so livid at them. He was the only one whom I felt truly understood me. After all, Roxas knew me better than I knew myself. I opened the door and closed it, locking it BECAUSE I didn't want my parents to come in, NOT because I wanted to rape anyone.

Speaking of Axel, I had exacted my revenge. I chuckled slightly, wondering what he was doing now...But that's for a later time. I turned around to find Roxas(no one else was in our room. Squee!) staring at me. "Y-Your eyes!" I said happily. I was so glad to see that his eyes were unclouded. He could see! He smiled and nodded.

"_Ki mikato kataarimo..._" Roxas said in his gorgeous angelic voice. However, I did not understand him. It was not Al Bhed or any language I knew. So he could talk...but why not my--our language?

"I can't understand you..." I said, and frowned. I was really glad he could see. His cloudy eyes didn't suit his angelic appearance. Yes, he was still in that by the way. "It's okay, you don't need to talk. Roxas...one more week and the draft will come. Axel and Ienzo told me it would be by birthday--" I gasped. It was then that I realized something. Sora did not have his soul, so if they both got drafted, still only Roxas would go.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Naminé, we know you're in there. We just want to talk to you." I heard my mother say. My eyes widened and I ran over to the closet, closing the door and dropping some clothes on me so I wouldn't be seen. I could see Roxas through the slits in the door(and my eyes weren't covered from the clothes), and he looked confused.

"We just want this whole thing to be sorted out..." I then heard my father say. They must have tried to open the door because then my father said, "Naminé...No, Roxas. Please do me a favor and open this door for us. We need to set things straight with our daughter." He looked at the closet, seeming to stare right at me. I could tell he was thinking.

"Well...we're coming in." I heard Mother warn. She probably used a bobby pin to open the door. I stiffened, remaining where I was. I didn't want to talk to them! They entered, only to see Roxas. I could see the whole room and everyone in it from here.

"I...I could've sworn Naminé would go to you." Father scratched his head. "Wait." He looked to the closet. I froze; since when did he have x-ray vision?!? "I have a feeling she hid in here." He said and frowned, looking back at Roxas, who shrugged.

"Tidus, did we install some sort of mechanical wings in him or something? Angels normally have two wings, don't they?" I heard my mother ask, and my father shrugged.

"We could ask Roxas, but..." He sighed, "I don't want to make Namine any more angry at us, and she does have a right to be. If you would Roxas, when you see her, tell her we want to talk to her. And...tell her another thing for us. It's no good to be attached to a person like she is. I don't know if you've noticed, but she clings to you like a leech. It's no good for her. She'll never learn to be independent." He said. Roxas glared at him and stood up, seeming to yell something at him. I suddenly remembered that my mom coincidentally knew how to read lips. That would be handy right about now.

"But Roxas, you don't understand. There were no threats harming her from the start." Mother said. I wondered what they were talking about. I couldn't read lips, and even if I could, I doubt I would be able to read them at a profile. Roxas said something else, and she replied, "Seifer was not a threat. He'd never hurt her. Speaking of him...what happened to him?"

This is where I knew it would get ugly. They'd team up on Roxas and he'd have no one. I gulped, ready to go out there. As soon as I lifted the bundle of clothing off of me, Roxas replied. I decided to wait until it _really_ got bad to help him out. He seemed capable of helping himself out. "What? We're married, it's different!"

I rose an eyebrow. Roxas must have changed the subject. How I wish I knew how to read lips. "You can't!" Yuna shouted, seeming to be frustrated. Then her face softened considerably, "She's the heir to the throne. We need her to marry someone of royalty. You do not have a drop of royal lineage in your body."

I gasped silently as I saw Roxas drop to his knees. I could tell he had a sad look on his face. He said something, and Yuna frowned. I saw her start to cry. "I...I...I'm so sorry..." She then turned to her husband(my father), and shook her head. "L-Let's...go, T-T-Tidus...We s-s-should leave h-him alone..." she said in her choked-up voice which meant that being depressed for an average of three days or so was eminent. My parents then left and closed the door behind them.

I jumped out of the closet, running to him and kneeling down beside him. "Roxas?!? What's the matter?" I asked, looking him up-and-down. He _couldn't_ cry, but Roxas looked so sad that I think he would've looked happier crying. He seemed to sigh and he shook his head slowly. Then, suddenly, he hugged him extremely tight and did not let go. It felt...so nice...being in an angel's embrace. It was like he was absorbing all the pain, hurt and any negative feelings I had ever felt in my life. You know what? I loved my parents. Why had I been so angry at them? They had raised me to be who I was. I should have been grateful and respected their decisions. I would have felt ashamed, but Roxas did not allow me to.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas..." I said, smiling although I was apologizing. I couldn't hug him back because there was no way I could fit my arms between his wings. They were just so...big. Like I have said three times before, they were awfully pretty. It was then that I noticed he was shaking, and his face was buried in my shoulder. His halo, however, was not even near me. Kind of odd... "What are you scared of?" I asked, wishing I could hug him. Oh wait! I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell that right now he just wanted someone to hold him. Hey, I wasn't protesting! I didn't have anywhere to go.

And of _course_, that's the _exact_ moment some redheaded buffoon whom I will not mention bursts in the room with his indigo-haired lackey! Axel, the redheaded buffoon mentioned(Ahaha, I'm a hypocrite) before, was huffing as if he were out of breath. He had face paint on, and he was wearing a headdress with so many feathers that I'd lose my mind if I tried counting them all.. In fact, he was wearing some sort of tribal outfit. He looked like an Indian, and I started to giggle at the funny sight. Roxas lifted his head and let go of me as I let go of him.

"That's..." Axel huffed, "the...last...time...I go...into a...forest!" He said, almost collapsing because he was out of breath. His indigo-haired lackey looked even more hilarious.

Ienzo's headdress was unbelievable, even moreso than Axel's. One look at him and you'd think he was the chief of the place. There was a streak of black paint under his eye like a football player. Under that mark was face paint in such intricate designs I couldn't tell you if I tried. The hair covering his eye was painted(you could tell it was not dye) a variety of earthly colors. His outfit was more tribal and more decorated than Axel's. Although he looked like a true Indian, it was funny seeing the emo all colorful. "And that's the last time we ever contact another primitive civilization again." The bookworm said, shuddering.

"Hey, it was your idea! Besides, I wasn't their God!" Axel huffed, regaining all his breath. I rose an eyebrow. I remembered I(well, not me) had knocked them both out and put them on a helicopter. I told the pilot to drop them off somewhere close. I guess the pilot decided to be funny and drop them in a forest near an ancient tribe. Last time I ever trust those air pirates... "Naminé, what you did wasn't funny! It was insightful, though. And...it was odd. They had this mural on this ancient cave. There was this girl painted on the back wall that looked exactly like you. Ienzo, somehow knowing how to communicate with them because he's a genius, told them that we knew you and they went crazy with happiness."

"Then they called me a God and Axel a High Lord. So, we got good treatment for about three days or so, and we had to dress in this get-up. Of course, he decided to show off his stupidity and he burnt the elder's headdress. They then said we were bad luck and we had to be sacrificed to some other Gods, and that's when we ran." Ienzo said, shaking his head.

"All the way here we had to run. Those guys were relentless! I could've burnt them all up but Ienzo was too much of a pussy, saying that killing them all off would be wrong." Axel explained, and I glanced at Roxas. His face was dead-pan. I didn't dare hug him because of _them._ They ruin everything!

"So, Naminé," The cocky voice of the redhead broke me out of my thoughts, "You were, yet again, trying to get it on with Roxas, huh?" I flushed in anger. I wouldn't let him embarrass me again!

"Well, at least I'm not afraid to!" I snapped standing up. Roxas stood up with me and stood by my side. He and Ienzo exchanged glances. In his angelic form, Roxas must loathe even the tiniest quarrel.

"Are you calling me a sissy?" Axel asked. I stepped toward him and placed my hands on my hips; my newfound temper getting the best of me.

"I think you should congratulate me for being honest enough to say it to your _**face**_!" I shouted.

"Ooooh, would you like some ice with that burn?" The purple/blue/gray/somewhere between those colors-haired emo snickered. I could tell by Axel's face he was about to blow up when Roxas stepped in between Axel and I and shook his head.

I hated that redhead's very guts! He was so mean to me! "Roxaaas! Axel's being meaaaan!" I whined, grabbing onto Roxas' arm(while avoiding his jumbo-sized wings) and bringing tears to my eyes. He looked at me, and then seemed to glare at Axel.

"Wha-What?!? I didn't do anything!" He said, trying to defend himself. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pointed to me. "Roxas, did you see that?!? How could you take your girlfriend's side instead of your best friend's?!?"

"Of course, Axel doesn't really mean that, Roxas. He's your best friend and would never do anything to make you mad!" Ienzo chirped, glaring at Axel who glared back. "You don't want Roxas to take down half the country if he snaps, now do you?" The 'emo' hissed. He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Including...

Roxas backed up and turned away. He walked to the window and opened it. He wasn't going to... "Wa-Wait! Roxas! You can't die!" I yelled, running up to him and grabbing onto one of his wings. He shook his head and flapped it, making me lose my grip on it. Even if he did jump out the window, he couldn't die. Theoretically, he was already _dead._

"Yeah, buddy, you can't go yet." Axel said, appearing on the other side of him. Roxas just shook his head. Would he stop being so stubborn? Was Roxas still blind to see that Axel and I cared for him? (Although I cared more for him)

(Third Person POV)

"Ienzo was just being a stupidface." Naminé stated, and Roxas smiled at her, closing the window. "He doesn't know you as well as we do. He doesn't know that you can't take lives while in your angelic being. And...if you're upset about Axel and me arguing, don't be."

"Yeah," Axel said, "I just wish you'd pick better girlfriends. Friendlier, prettier ones."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY?!? Well, I would _**not**_ be talking! You're anorexic!"

"What? How am I anorexic? Just because I have a fast metabolism doesn't mean anything! And yes, Naminé, you're not exactly the friendliest girl in the world, picking on me like that! How hurtful."

"How am I picking on _**you**_?!? _**YOU, **_redheaded pyromaniacal idiot, started it!"

"At least I'm not stupid enough to make up words! And I didn't call you a dumb blonde, so how am I picking on _you_, dumb blonde?"

"If I'm a dumb blonde, then you're a hillbilly because I am so much more smarter than you!"

"Square root of 144!"

"Huh? Oh, um, 12."

"See! You hesitated!"

"Well...your **_mom_**--"

"--Thinks I'm **_cool_**!"

Roxas sighed, slapping his forehead. This was _exactly_ what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Axel: -giggle- Yuna thinks I'm cool. 

Nami: -cry- THE WAR THING WAS SO RANDOM! IT'S NOT FAR! JUST HAVE THE STORY END ALREADY, DAMMIT!

All: Holy Gangsta Lord. o.0

HnH: If you are smart, you would have noticed it coming. Remember, chapter 25 when Yuna and Tidus say '"You see, there's something we've been keeping from the Kingdom..."' and then later Tidus says, 'If this is going to be on the scale I think it's going to be,' um, hello??

Roxas: And when Cid denies I can't go against a tank...

HnH: Yeah. I'm sure it's been other places. But, yeah. Due to the gullibleness of the majority of the reviewers, I don't want the disclaimer crew to say anything...um...like--

Riku: I'M SECRETLY A MAN!

Marluxia: That makes two of us! -hugs-

Sora: Um, Riku, hate to burst your bubble, but...

Riku: What?

Sora: If you're a man **secretly**, then what were you _openly?_

Xemnas: And besides, today's NOT opposite day.

Sora: Oooohh...so that means that...Riku is openly a woman? -laughs at fangirls- HAHA YOU ALL GOT TRICKED!

Fangirls: -are confused- Sure, Sora.

Axel: -feels unloved because his fangirls are off at a field trip to Castle Oblivion to see the places where he actually _walked _and _fought_- REVIEW SO I FEEL SPECIAL!

Random Bunch of Reviewers: -hold up swords and say Spartan-like- FOR AXEL!

Others: FOR AXEL!

Random Bunch of Reviewers: TYYYYYYPE!


	31. Losing This Fight

HnH: Hi hi! Thanks to apoetcreatesmagic(Really, you have a way with typing out words. The way you typed out 'She's beautiful' blew me away. It held so much...emotion. So much feeling, like there was a story behind why you typed that.), lebrezie(Bish is a bishounen. A pretty boy, if you will.), O.K.A, Mr.Who(I'll try and fix that. Oh, and, I just use names of tracks on the KHII OST and some song lyrics for chapters...), Ellie(Axel: YAY FANGIRL!-hugs Ellie-), Auburngal1315, Chinchilla Ninja Leah, Soraeatscheese(Sora: -cheese stuffed in his mouth- WHAT! THAT IS A LIE!), Aerith The Evenstar(hope it gets better!), and KeytoDestiny--

Axel: WHO MADE ME FEEL UNLOVED! SHE SAID RENO WAS BETTER THAN ME! THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND THE LAW WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!

Roxas: How is it sexual? Besides, I don't think any Judge will listen to a video game character.

Axel: BUT THE JUDGE WILL PUT HnH IN JAIL BECAUSE SHE'S NOT USING A DISCLAIMER! Nyahahaha!

Kairi: Um...yeah. HnH doesn't own anything, duh.

Axel: WHAT did you say, Kairi? SORA asked you if you'd rather HAVE SE-

Roxas: AXEL! -slaps Axel across the face twice- Stop being perverted!

Reno: BESIDES, KtD knows what she's talking about. I'm better than Axel.

Axel: Actually, no. The Nobody is always better than the Somebody!

Roxas, Naminé, and the rest of Organization XIII: Damn right.

Larxene: ...it's better than yours, I can teach you what I have to charge. My milkshake brings Axel to the yard and he's like... -voice fades-

Sora: Well...ROXAS isn't the one who saved the world twice, now was he?

Roxas: I was too busy saving my soul.

Note: Sorry that Roxas is speaking in an angelic language that only I can translate. Believe me, it's nothing relevant or else I would've provided translations. You can kinda tell what he's asking/saying by what his mom answers, anyway. And sorry that Roxas' flashback is kinda weird. It was written originally in 1st person and I converted it to 3rd which is why it sounds weird...xD Sorry

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 31: **L**osing This Fight(Dilemma of the 13th)

(Roxas' POV)

"_Meirikushiku kiari _Naminé,_ rinkarinka?_" I was talking to my mom, the only one who could understand me. For some reason, whenever I tried to ask a question in a tongue where everyone would understand me, it turned out in angel. Of course my mom understood me.

"Outside in the gardens." She answered. I nodded and thanked her before having to _fly_ to outside. I could not really teleport that well while my halo and my 'pretty' wings were in appearance.

I made it outside to the gardens to find my princess lying in the grass looking up at the skies. I looked up and found that clouds were scattered in the blue sky. I sat down next to her and waved. She turned her head towards me and she smiled, looking back at the sky.

"I wonder which one Heaven is on top of?" She asked, referring to the clouds, "Hey Roxas," Naminé turned her head towards me again, "Since you're all angel and stuff, do you think you could go up to Heaven?" I shrugged and got up. I looked at the sky and signaled for her to wait. Actually, I could. I saw the angel's rays coming in between clouds. I sat back down and nodded. "That's so cool! Don't you ever want to go up to Heaven sometimes?"

I shrugged. I couldn't really answer any of her questions because if I did she wouldn't understand me. Then...I got an idea. I signaled for her to wait again and looked up at the sky. I walked some feet away from her. Sephiroth had taught me how to fly faster and more efficiently. I kneeled down to the floor and I flapped my wings, the grass starting to blow. I glowed for a moment and like a rocket, I shot up into the air.

I flew to a giant cloud, the low temperature not bothering me. I held out my hand and channeled the kinetic energy the wind passing by my fingertips was making, and then I transformed it into a physical blast. So, I blasted through the water vapor that was the clouds to make words. I wrote, 'Hi, Naminé!' However, I had to fly _all_ the way down to the gardens again to see her expression. So I did.

She looked quite flustered and her eyes held a misty quality. She sighed and got up. I frowned. What was wrong with her? She looked like she had a bad cold, but she couldn't have just _suddenly_ gotten a cold. So why did Naminé look like she was trapped in a perfect daydream?

I suddenly remembered that way back when I was fourteen and her bodyguard(shortly before I had gone berserk) that Naminé always had that dazed expression, she was always flustered, she stuttered and she sighed a lot. I realized what must be happening...but why was it happening _**again?**_

-

(Third Person POV)

"Spying on them like this isn't right, Axel." Ienzo commented, looking at his redheaded...acquaintance. It was funny, at the Organization they despised each other. But now they were so close it was like they were twins.

"Well, your FACE isn't right but I'm not complaining." Axel stated. Ienzo rose an eyebrow. Axel was never bitter like this before. Yeah, sure, to some people he was, but he seemed he was–

"Jealous?" The 'Cloaked Schemer' asked. Axel stared at him for a good, long time before Ienzo added, "...That Roxas would rather spend his time with his girlfriend than his best friend?"

"Kind of. But not in that kind of way."

"Yeah, yeah. How could you be gay and still get every girl you want?" Ienzo said, seeming sad. The redhead smirked; he knew why Ienzo was currently sadder than the normal emo.

"You're after someone." He stated, standing up. "Well, Ienzo, what are you waiting for? You're never going to get her if you spy on people all day!" Axel grabbed the emo's arm and tried to drag him outside of the castle grounds.

"..." Poor Ienzo did not budge. "...She's dead. She found out what I was. She told me that she would help me through it, but it turned sour when that damn _**Even**_ told the Superior I had a love interest. So, he killed her off in front of me." Ienzo's fist clenched and he punched the ground, "I couldn't do anything to save her...She was the only one who cared about me, who showed me any affection...and I failed her! Dammit!" His other fist clenched as well. Axel placed a hand on Ienzo's shoulder.

"I remember hearing about that from Roxas. Brutal punishment..." Axel shook his head. He had never had to suffer harsh treatment such as that, although Axel was an outcast in the Organization. He and Roxas... "Ansem hated relationships outside of the Organization. Killed off Xiggy's girl, yours, attempted to kill Roxas'..."

"You're lucky. You have Arlene. She freakin' worships you, AND she's an Organization member. If she ever comes back to the real world, you're set. I think the Superior favors the outcasts...Remember, Axel, you and Roxas are the only ones..." Ienzo sighed, didn't finish his sentence and shook his head, getting up and walking away to leave Axel wallow in his own thoughts.

Axel blinked, looking back at Roxas and Naminé. "Yeah...we always were the outcasts." He remembered...

-_Flashback Start_-

"_You agree to all our terms, 000001?" It was Ansem who was speaking to a younger version of Roxas. The other Organization members were behind their Superior, except for Axel, who was standing behind Roxas._

"_I don't really think I have a choice. AND my name is __**not**__ 000001! That's my manufacture code. My name is R--" Roxas started, but the Superior cut him off._

"_Sora." Ansem finished. You could tell be the look on the Superior's face that he was not happy Roxas had disagreed with him. He didn't like rebels._

"_I'd like to be called Roxas." Roxas said, crossing his arms and slightly glaring at the Superior._

_One of the members scoffed, "He's just like Axel! He __**enjoys**__ being a machine! The freaks enjoy being weapons!" It sounded oddly like Even, but I'm not saying any names. Whispers were being thrown around the Organization members. Roxas tried to catch bits and pieces, but it was impossible to make out anything._

"_Enough!" Ansem yelled, and the members instantly quieted down. He turned to Axel and Roxas, "Alright, freaks, don't try and contaminate us so much that we enjoy being called our little pet names as well. Unlike you two, we enjoy__**ed**__ feeling and being _**normal.**"_ Ansem spat, turning around to enter Headquarters with the other Organization members._

_Axel sighed, "Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time with each other, huh?"_

_-Flashback End_-

And thus, they became friends. Arlene, Dyme, and Ienzo were the only ones who were friendly. Briag had a tendency to drop in and ask them if they'd like to surf(they would then politely decline; Axel hated water and Roxas hung around Axel. There was that one time, however...), and sometimes the Gambler of Fate would play poker, rummy, or even solitaire with them, but that was about it.

Axel sighed once more. _'Not anymore...Roxas cares more about __**her**__ than he does about his best friend.'_ He shook his head and got up, finding it boring to watch the two and their lovey-dovey acts any longer. However, he stopped, turned around, ran to his hiding spot and sat down. "Maybe I can't leave them alone together..."

-

"Y-You've b-been up to Heaven, right?" Naminé asked Roxas, stuttering like a fiend. Roxas frowned, placing a hand on her cheek. Her face turned so red that nothing could compare to it. He tilted his head, mouthing something to her. "U-Um...R-Really extremely sorry b-b-but I can't r-read lips!"

Roxas shook his head and scooped her up in his arms, Princess style. He grinned when he saw her shocked expression. She started to say something, but got flustered so it sounded like she was speaking Pig Latin. Right now, Roxas really wanted his voice back...

Oh well. Being mute would have to do for now. He flew her back inside the castle, but stopped when he saw a red bush. _'Red bush?'_ He asked himself, looking back to see just a regular bush. Roxas sighed and continued to fly. _'My sensors must finally be coming back online for me to glitch like that.'_

He flew inside the castle, Naminé stark red and trying(but failing miserably) to protest. He practically blew past everyone in the castle and landed inside of Naminé's room. He set her down on her bed and signaled for her to wait, then disappearing.

'_What's with me?'_ Naminé thought, placing a hand on her forehead and turning over, facing the wall. _'I don't feel sick...I just feel...'_ Before she got to realize her feelings, Roxas came back. _'Wow! That was fast...' _Not only that, but he had a thermometer. _'Oh no...I hate those things!' _Naminé groaned, pulling the covers over her head.She felt Roxas tap her on her head, but the blonde Princess just tightened her grip on the covers.

Then she heard the door open. She quickly peeked out of the covers to see that it was Tifa. "Roxas, what's going on?" Naminé heard Tifa say.

"_Rinkarinka, Ki'rin chishifukitoji chimo mirikumime _Naminé_'ari chikurinnokushikachidoshiku._." He said. Naminé frowned, wondering why he talked in that strange language.

"Tifa, why does Roxas talk like that?" Naminé asked, her head still under the covers in fear of that _awful_ thermometer.

"Because he's fully angel. He's speaking the words of the angels. I know he can't help it. When I first fell to Earth...I tried to speak in a language where everyone would understand me, but it turned out in the words of the angels. I suspect when his holy power settles down he'll be just fine..." Tifa muttered something else, then added, "Oh! Naminé, Roxas just wants to check your temperature to make sure you're not sick."

"Tell him I hate thermometers! I don't care if I'm sick--I don't feel like I have a cold!" She yelled, still keeping the covers over her head. Roxas sighed and looked at Tifa, who shrugged.

"_Kaarime rikushi kilu...kilu aririku chishidoarichiari rinku..." _Roxas said, and Tifa looked confused, then shrugged again.

"Naminé, don't you trust Roxas? He'd never hurt you. Besides, thermometers never hurt anyone...How about this? If he takes your temperature I'll give you a watermelon-flavored lollipop!" She said. Roxas sighed, thinking, '_Naminé's never_ _going_ _to want a--'_

"Oh!" The blonde Princess squealed, immediately removing the covers over her head and sitting up. "A watermelon-flavored lollipop?!? _Really?"_ She asked, her eyes lighting up like a small child who was given an endless supply of assorted tooth-decaying sweets. Tifa nodded, and Naminé gasped in disbelief. "Gimme that thermometer!" She snapped, snatching the thermometer from a shocked Roxas. She practically shoved the temperature-reading device in her mouth.

Roxas blinked, his mouth slightly ajar. "... _Tomomei Ki metomomei rimomei chimo jikuchi _Naminé_ kito zukute_..." He mumbled, only to receive a slap from his mother.

"Roxas!" Tifa said in that tone of voice where you knew you were going to receive a lecture. Instead, she smiled and said, "Naminé, Roxas just said that he now knows how to get you in bed." Both blondes flushed scarlet.

"_RINMORIN!"_ Roxas shouted, not expecting for Tifa to just say that out in the open. How heartless was his mother? Tifa just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I just thought that I ought to say what you said so Naminé doesn't feel left out..." She said, chuckling slightly. Roxas clenched his fists and the unclenched them, telling himself not to get mad.

'_But I wouldn't have said that if Naminé understood me!' _He thought, shaking his head.

-_Outside the Door-_

Axel AND Ienzo were staring at the closed door, their mouths touching the floors after they heard what Tifa said. "Daaaaamn..." Was all Axel could say. "I thought _Naminé _was bad but..." All Ienzo could do in reply to this was nod.

It was then that Tifa just _happened_ to open the door. She blinked when she saw the two and their opened mouths, then turned around and smiled cheekily. "Roxas, I think you have more problems than just Naminé knowing..." She pointed her thumb towards the two. The poor, poor blonde who could not even explain himself just turned redder.

"_Rinkarinka, notakukaariku arichikafu_..." He said in a begging tone, and Tifa sighed, turning around towards the two ex-Organization members who were still gawking like ducks. She grabbed them by their collars and threw them in the room, then closing the door.

"So. What is said in this room stays in this room, got it? Oh, Roxas, I need to talk to you outside." Tifa said, going over to Roxas and dragging him outside the room and closing the door. Naminé frowned and walked over to the door, signaling for Ienzo and Axel to be quiet. They both complied, and she opened the door, walked outside, and closed it quietly.

Outside the door, Tifa and Roxas were talking down a nearby hallway. "Roxas, do you know what caused the explosion of Mizu no Akashi?" Roxas' eyes widened.

"_Kunanotamotekute?!?"_ He asked. Both of them were way too busy with talking to each other to notice Naminé hiding behind a wall and peeking at them.

Tifa nodded, "I thought you might know the cause of the explosion. It happened soon after Seifer's death." She sighed, shaking her head and clenching her fist. "I don't know if you want to see it..."

".._.Ki temo_..." Roxas said softly. _'After Seifer's death? I would have figured he was the one to cause it to combust, but...'_ He frowned, wondering who would explode Mizu no Akashi. Someone who knew of it, that was to be sure...

"Alright..." Tifa sighed as they teleported away. However, before they did that, Naminé(whom was watching) latched onto one of Roxas' wings as they teleported away.

What the trio saw in place of Mizu no Akashi was something I could not even describe. But, I'll take a crack at it anyway. Everything was ruined. Bodies littered the ground, and blood stained the rubble that used to be the sanctuary for the fallen was obliterated. the sky above had even turned dark, as if wearing a black cloak for mourning. It was the aftermath of pandemonium, that was for sure.

Roxas looked around, clenching his fist. _'Who could've done this?'_ He asked himself, shaking his head. His eyes widened as he realized what it could be...

_-Roxas' Flashback-_

_The chant gradually faded away as Roxas' strength faded. Instead of just attacking him, Roxas had infused all the power into one of the light shards he still had on him. __**But, **__he didn't use it yet because Seifer was creating a self-destruction bomb-made-out-darkness thing._

"_If I'm going down, I'm taking everyone I can down with me!" He sneered, obviously upset that his incantation didn't work. Roxas didn't stop him from making the bomb because even if he did, it would explode on him. And Roxas had an idea to direct the will-be explosion elsewhere._

"_Bring it on!" Roxas yelled, creating a portal behind him. Seifer glared at the other blonde, and sent the massive amount of energy Roxas' way. Everything it made impact with caused an explosion. Roxas jumped behind the portal he made and watched the huge ball of darkness go through the portal. Even through the medium he had created, they still felt the explosion when the bomb had made contact with the poor place Roxas had sent it too. Speaking of that...where had he sent it too? He didn't even know...well, that was a bad thing. But he couldn't help it now. He was sure he would find out later..._

_-Roxas' Flashback End-_

Roxas shook his head again, trying to get the image out of his mind. HE caused this? It couldn't be...but what other explanation was there? Roxas stayed quiet about it as Tifa touched an amazingly unbroken wall of a home. The rest of it, however, had toppled over and nothing remained besides from that lone wall.

"It's the World That Never Will Be..." Tifa murmured softly. Naminé let go of Roxas' wing and stepped out, causing them both to look at her wide-eyed. _'How'd she get here?!?'_ Was their thoughts.

"No, you're wrong, Miss Tifa...It's the World That Never Was..."

-_**One Week Later-**_

(Naminé's POV)

"If I go, I think I'm going to get sick." I mumbled, digging my head into a pillow. It was that dreaded day. When they were going to draft...I couldn't even think of it, everytime I did, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"Naminé, please come with me. It would make me feel better..." I heard Roxas say. He had gotten his voice back, and his holy power had long since settled down. No more shiny five-winged Roxas... "...I'll hold your hand if you like..."

"I think she's just worried for you, Roxas." I heard Ienzo say.

"But not about me, huh?" Came the cocky voice of Axel. I clenched my fist, gritted my teeth and looked at the redhead, my look forming into what I hoped was a nasty glare.

"Maybe if _some_ people treated me nicer, I WOULD care!" I snapped. I hated that stupid red-haired...Argh! I just wanted to smash his head and...I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to release all of the evil thoughts. _'Bad vibes be gone, bad vibes be gone, bad vibes be gone...'_

"Let's not start a fight. It's not what she needs." Ienzo said, glaring at Axel who just shrugged. "And, anyway, Roxas, you shouldn't force her to go. We don't need a sick Princess; and besides, wouldn't her presence--"

"Give the people peace?" Roxas finished, looking back at me. He grabbed my hands and mustered up the most adorable look I have _ever_ seen. My heart started to race, so I just had to avert my gaze to hide my embarrassment. Honestly, I have never felt this way before...

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just c-can't..." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up. What was **wrong** with me? I stumbled on my words so much and it seemed as if I got embarrassed around him _way_ to easily.

"...Roxas, you said Naminé's sick, right? Which is why her face is red, she's stuttering, why she has that misty-eyed expression..." Axel listed off all my symptoms, "Did she have a fever? Because if she's sick, she shouldn't go. Well, I don't want her to go anyway, so I'll be happy..."

I growled, jumping up and pointing at him. I felt very superior now, because I was standing on top of my bed with everyone below me. Ha! Beat that, Axel! Who's inferior _**now?**_ "Listen, you! If you s--"

I don't even know what happened next, but all I saw was the world rapidly turn black.

-

When I woke up again, Tifa was fanning me with a...fan. There probably was an ice pack on my forehead, because I felt like I had just eaten five pounds of ice cream in thirty seconds. I had a hand in a bowl of water, and when I woke up she screamed happily and hugged me.

"You're okay! Thank god you're awake!" She said, then let go of me and removed the ice pack off of my head. I took my hand out of the water and shook it a little.

"Miss Tifa, what time is it?" I asked, blinking. I hadn't stuttered? Come to think of it, I wasn't as flustered as when Roxas was around...but why? "Before you answer that, answer me this: What's wrong with me, Miss Tifa? Do I have a cold?"

Tifa smiled like the Cheshire cat, "No, my dear, you're in love." She patted me on the head.

"But...that's impossible! I was in love before and never acted like this!" I said, and sighed. What a mess... Tifa smiled and then frowned, looking outside the window. "What?" I asked, looking outside the window as well. I saw nothing. "What is it?"

"...I just though the draft would be over by now..." Tifa mumbled, and shook her head. She then jumped up, gasped, and ran over to the balcony. I copied her. I saw a crowd of people going home. Some of them I could see had armor over their backs. The others were walking home with their heads down. I frowned, but then ran all the way to the entrance of the castle, Tifa on my heels.

"I wonder what we're going to do about Sora. He can't fight." I said, waiting for Roxas. I even opened the doors. Tifa turned towards me and held out her hands. I blinked, and she nodded her head. I grabbed onto her hands.

"This is a chant we use to wish luck to someone. Repeat after me:..." Tifa said, and I nodded. However, out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a familiar redhead. If Axel was there Roxas was surely to be behind, too!

I turned to greet them, but it was some _other_ redhead. That's odd, there aren't too many redheaded people younger than thirty in the castle...I turned back to Tifa and smiled weakly. I had a _really_ bad feeling about this. "How did that prayer go again?"

-

"This is bad. No one is in the streets, and they haven't returned." Tifa said worriedly. We had been chanting a good luck prayer at the castle entrance for over an hour, and the crowd that had gone to the draft had dispersed quickly. They couldn't have come in, because we were looking and they surely would have noticed us as well.

"I have an idea...I'll go check Roxas' house! You can use your all-powerful Seraphim powers to locate anyone else, okay?" I said, smiling and bowing slightly(I didn't want to offend Roxas' mom! That would be very bad...) to show respect.

"You're a good kid, Naminé." She said, chuckling, as she ruffled my hair up. I blinked and looked up, to see Tifa's wings shining in the dark of night. It was as if each wing had stolen the moonlight from the celestial body itself. She flapped her wings and set off.

I turned around, using the memories I had to guide me to Roxas' home. I got past the gate and guards easily(seeing how there was none. They really let up security...), and sighed, trying to remember how to get there.

"Let's see..." I said, trying to remember. Instead, I remembered something else...

"_Huh? Who are those guys, Nami?" It was Umiri and I, and we looked to be about seven or eight. My sister was standing over my shoulder, looking down at something I had drawn. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_I was kinda lost in thought, and before I knew it, this was drawn! Like my subcounscious drew it for me." When I looked back at the picture, I saw it was that same picture that I had drawn way too many times before! The one with Roxas protecting me with his wings, and with a ghost-like Sora floating over him. By his side was Axel with another ghost-like redhead floating above him. It looked like they were going to fight Seifer, who had an aquamarine-eyed silver-haired ghost-like person behind him. In the background was Umiri looking terribly shocked or in terror. _

"_Lookie! That looks like an older you," She pointed to me_,_ "and that looks like an older me! It's sooo creepy! But Nami, are you dating older guys? I don't know any of them!"_

"_Umiriiii!" I grimaced at the word 'guys'. "Boys have cooooooties!_ _Eeeeewwww!" I had to laugh at what I had said in the past. I still thought boys had cooties?_

"_Aw, don't be kidding around! I saw you eye Seifer's friend!" Umiri said, giggling. My past self suddenly felt terribly guilty._

"_...Um, about that, Umiri. Daddy and Mommy didn't want me to tell you this, but..."_

When I snapped back to reality, I woke to see that I was in the middle of the road. I grumbled something, before brushing off my outfit. I looked around, and hurried on. I stopped when a familiar building came into view. It had to be Roxas' home! It looked like it, but the only thing that was really creepy that it was the only house that had lights on. I gulped, hoping I was right. Even if I wasn't, I was the Princess. I'd be okay...

I stopped when I heard voices. I pressed my ear to the door but heard a 'shush' and everything became quiet. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. I knocked on the door and that's when the voices commenced once more. I pressed my ear against the door again to hear all I could.

"Roxas, you answer it!" I heard a loud whisper, "It's her!" I frowned, trying to figure out who the speaker was. I couldn't exactly tell.

"Yeah, show her what we've taught you!" This one sounded oddly like Axel, but I don't want to say anything. This had to be Roxas' home, because, honestly, how many Roxases WERE there in Tsugare?

"N-Now?!?" I knew this was Roxas speaking, because I could detect his heaven-sent voice from a mile away.

"It's now or never, bud." That gruff voice could only belong to Cid. "Show her what you got because you'll never get another chance like this again." 'Never get another chance?' What did he mean?

I almost fell over when the door opened, but I managed to compose myself and not topple over. "Naminé..." Roxas, the one who answered the door, said, "I've...I want to tell you something."

I could hear a loud smack in the background, and Roxas looked over his shoulder and growled something that was out of my hearing range. He turned back and fastened a smile on his face.

"U-Um sure, what is it?" I asked, telling my heart to stop beating so fast. It felt like it was going to pop out of my chest at any minute.

When Roxas lightly pressed his lips against mine, I can tell you that it did not make my predicament any better. However, I found myself returning the kiss. He deepened the kiss, his hand moving up to my cheek. I could practically feel flames burn my cheeks, but I also found myself not caring. Ignoring the whistles and applause in the background(They overdramatize everything; it's just a passionate kiss!), I slid my hand behind his neck.

Moments like these...I'd die if they lasted forever. But unfortunately, until I die, they do not last forever. And thus, this moment ended too soon. When he broke off the kiss, I could tell he was as red as I was.

"...Wow." I said, giggling slightly. I kissed Roxas! (Well, technically he kissed me, but I kissed back!) "That was..." Before I got to finish my sentence, I suddenly felt very light-headed, and dropped like a ton of lead. I fainted...AGAIN...

-

"Why do I keep fainting?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, yawning, and sitting up. When I looked outside the window,it was still as black as night. Good, not much time had passed. I looked around the room to see a picture frame on the nightstand beside it. I picked up the picture frame,looking at the picture. I frowned, not seeing anything. Just a picture of the sky. That's odd, why would Roxas want a picture of the sky in his room?(I assumed that I was in his room, anyway)

I did not wonder on it for more than five minutes before Roxas came into the room. I remembered that I needed to ask him whether he got drafted or not. "Roxas..." I started, but he shook his head as if telling me to shut up.

"I got another one." He said sadly, drawing a chair next to the bed and sitting on it. I frowned, taking his hand and grasping it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. I was glad to find that my heart no longer wanted to escape my chest, and that gymnastics class for the butterflies in my stomach was over.

With the hand that I was not holding, he took off a necklace which turned out to be another dogtag, but this one was golden. I released his hand and took the dogtag from him and looked at it. The only thing on both sides was one name. "Ven?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, and chuckled slightly.

"Ienzo and Axel say I was the lucky one. Ienzo's name is 'Aqua' and Axel's is 'Terra'. We're all in a separate squad called 'ES'." Roxas smiled and took the dogtag back. "It's odd, any name associated with me represents the sky. Sora is sky, Roxas is an anagram of Sora with an x, and Ven is wind."

"Why were you given another name?" I asked, not wanting to believe that he was actually...

He smiled sadly, "Isn't it obvious?" He placed the dogtag around his neck again and went over to one of his closets(the other must have been his brother's) and taking something out. It was a helmet. I gasped and bit my lip to keep any tears back."They need it so in case I die..."

I refused to let him finish his sentence. "No!" I hopped up and hugged him, causing him to drop his helmet. "You won't die! It's not possible! Axel and Ienzo told me they would not let you die! Roxas, you will return to me alive!" I didn't want Roxas to leave me to go off to war. It wasn't fair...

"Don't worry, I will. After all, I've got a beautiful girl rooting for me." Roxas said, hugging me back. I smiled through the tears I could not hold back.

"Yeah..."

_**But both of us knew that all dreams are but another reality. We just didn't want to believe it then. **__**We both wanted to believe that when he returned, everything would be just the way it was when he left. **_

_**...When will we ever learn?**_

* * *

HnH: More subliminal messages! Noooo...Oh, and don't read on if you have not watched the Final Mix Plus ending movie...unless you want to be spoiled, of course. 

Roxas: You see, I SEE an uncanny resemblance to the 'squad' and to the 'ESes' of Final Mix Plus' secret ending. Me being Ven, who looks like me...

Zexion: My other being Aqua, who...resembles...me?

Axel: And me being Terra 'cause there's no one else left.

Roxas: And our squad being called 'ES'. While, before we all knew what those three soldiers names were, everyone on the internet called them 'ES'es, or 'Enigmatic Soldiers'. So, this ties in with the Final Mix Plus' secret ending.

Sora: And when my helmet breaks off and reveals my face!

HnH: For the last time, Sora, that was not you!

Sora: -sniff- It can be me if I believe it is! -sniff-

Roxas: HnH, stop lowering Sora's self-esteem! It would be lowering mine too but Nami-chan won't let go of me...

Nai-Nai: -is latched onto Roxas' arm- I don't want him to go anywhere, I don't want him to leeeave me...-cries-

Kairi: My poor Nobody...-sniff-

Roxas: My poor Somebody...But I hope this doesn't change!-looks at Nami- 'Cause this is great!

HnH: The story's coming to a close...-cry- How many of you will actually read the sequel?

Roxas: Me! I wiiilll!


	32. Existence of the Other Promise

HnH:...The story's coming to a close. -sigh- I thought it would never come... -shakes head- Well, I'd like to thank lebrezie(for some odd reason, your review made me rofl)--

Sora: Yeah, she's right. I NEED to wake up. I will become the story's main character! Bwahahaha!

Roxas: Maybe in your next life.

Sora: Silly...just because you have a next life...

All excluding Axel and Sora: -look to Axel then to Sora-

Axel: -jaw is open- HE STOLE MY LINE! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS ABUSE AND I CAN NO LONGER STAND IT, EVEN IF HnH DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

HnH: -cough- ANYWAY, I'd also like to thank Random and Ellie,(both of your speculations...hmmmm...), Miraclexofxlight(pretty username!), apoetcreatesmagic(hey, I'm on a lying hiatus), and Princess Kaira of Mirana(I tried speaking what he said, too. Took me some time but I got it, -cha-ching- Well, I guess there's an angel in all of us), youlovemebutyoudontknowwhoiam, O.K.A.(Let's all do the sequel dance! -sequel dance-), Mr.Who, and that's it!

HnH: Oh, by the way...Princess Kaira of Mirana's review reminded me of something: The message might sound a little weird until chapter 40 which might be, like, chapter 7 or so in the sequel. So don't go thinking I'm a little off, okay? It makes sense in the end! Or, at least, to my French-Canadian mind it does.

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 32: **E**xistence of the Other Promise Was Not His Fault

(Naminé's POV)

"Naminé, I know you're upset about this whole ordeal, but they have to go. It's only for two months." Yuna said, breaking me out of my thoughts. What was I doing? Oh yes, trying to change their minds. Today was the day they'd all be leaving. I didn't want Roxas to go...why couldn't he just stay with me?

"They were designed for war. They will be fine." My father said, and I shook my head. Time was running out. I knew I couldn't convince them within an hour. I had to do something else...

If a lightbulb could appear over my head, I'm sure it would have. We were in the throne room, so it was easy to do my brilliant idea. I walked up to the case that held the Oathkeeper. Somehow it got returned here. "The only way to open this case is by blood, right?" I asked, the Storm Sword appearing in my hand.

"Naminé! What are you planning on doing with the Oathkeeper?" I heard my father ask, and I shook my head.

"This will help him." I said, closing my eyes and making a cut in my hand using the Storm Sword. I placed my hand on the case and opened my eyes, to see the case glow. The top of the case magically popped off. I made the Storm Sword disappear and I grabbed the Oathkeeper with my non-bloody hand.

I looked to my parents. They were both looking at me, and then they both nodded. "Do what you have to do. But hurry, before he goes!" Yuna said. I smiled and nodded, before looking back at them.

"Could I have my tiara?" I asked. I hadn't worn that thing since...I'm not too sure. I don't know about my real life, but I don't think I've even _**seen**_ the crown before. My parents glanced at each other, before my father nodded.

"Of course." He said, walking into one of the back doors behind the thrones. I had to wait a couple of minutes, but I was not very patient. Asking for the tiara was a bad idea. Time was running out! However, he came back out just when I was about to ditch the idea. He smiled and held out to me.

It was gorgeous, more than anything I've could've dreamed. It sparkled at every angle, and it was so white there seemed to be a beautiful glow around it, the glow having the magnificence of a rainbow. In the middle was a gem I have never seen before. It looked like the colors of Twilight. Next to the gem were small wings made out of some sort of silver crystal. It was so pretty it made me forget why I had asked for it in the first place. (Really, I didn't remember) My father's smile grew bigger and he placed it on my head as I bowed my head slightly.

"Thank you..." I then ran, hoping I'd get there in time. I had a feeling this keyblade, the Oathkeeper, representing all the promises made in the world, had to do something. It would reinforce _**our**_ promise...granted, we never made any...but that would change. We would make a promise, and then I would give him the Oathkeeper. For some reason, I felt as if this keyblade would bring him back alive.

As soon as I stepped outside the castle gates, I was wishing I was back in the spacey castle. The crowd was so huge and congested, I doubted I could ever get to where the soldiers were. If this was how many people whom were undrafted...how many soldiers were there?

"'Scuse me! Pardon me!" I repeated as I waded through the crowd, getting my feet stepped on, me stepping on other people's feet, pushing, shoving...I had no crowd manners. Of course, people really got out of my way because I was holding a giant key, and not because I was wearing a tiara that symbolized my royalty. I soon made my way to the front where there was these groups of soldiers scattered here and there. Some with their helmets on, some not. But they all had their armor on. I saw that some commanders were holding back the crowd.

One of them I recognized as Axel. Repeating the 'excuse me, pardon me's, I made my way over to him. "Axel!" I shouted, and he blinked, looking around. I was right in front of him! How could he not see me? "AXEL!" I yelled again, hitting him over the head with the Oathkeeper.

"Whaaaat?" He asked, rubbing his head. Then he noticed my tiara and said, "Ohhhh, nice crown."

"Take me to Roxas." I commanded, and he blinked once more, still rubbing his head. I growled, "Did I _**stutter?!?"**_ with such ferocity Axel jumped and nodded hastily, taking my hand(which had miraculously stopped bleeding) and leading me somewhere. However, he stopped when he heard the crowd riot. Axel turned back and sighed.

"Do you know who this is, ladies and gentlemen?" He asked, pointing to me. The crowd looked rather ashamed and they shook their heads. What? They didn't know **ME?** I swear it's the apocalypse! "Do you know why she's wearing a tiara, ladies and gentlemen?" They all shook their heads again, "Well, until you do, I suggest you all SHUT UP!" Axel sighed again, and then led me to this little cottage like thing. He looked back at me and he knocked on the door. Some helmet-ed person appeared.

"Done with your duties already, Axel?" The person asked, and I could tell it was neither Roxas nor Ienzo who answered the door by the voice. Axel shook his head and motioned to me.

"Her Highness wants to see Ven." Axel said. The person looked at me, and I stepped back behind Axel. That guy was very, very tall...and I felt very, very inferior...

"But Ven's--"The guy started, but the redhead shook his head.

"Do you want a mad Her Highness? 'Cause you know, if there's a mad Her Highness, then there's a mad His Majesty. And guess what His Majesty is? The Admiral. Do you want a mad Admiral?" Axel asked, leaning forward and placing his hands on his hips(like a Spice Girl. Hehe...Axel's a Spice Girl...).

"No, I suppose I don't." The guy reached around Axel and grabbed my shoulders, practically throwing me in the room and closing the door behind him. It was a regular, nice old cottage that had a table with a map on top in the middle. There was a door way in the back of the house. "Follow me, Your Highness."

I did as told, and stopped when he knocked on a door. The person who answered was none other than my blondie, Roxas! "I'm busy..." Roxas said, not noticing me. The guy motioned to me, and then my blondie's face lit up. "Oh, Naminé!" He smiled, nodding to the guy and practically dragging me in the room, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed onto my shoulders, led me over to a couch and forced me to sit down.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you, Roxas." I said, and Roxas sat down beside me and shook his head.

"No, it's okay...I was just trying to...oh, nevermind. What did you want to see me for, Naminé?" He asked, looking at me. I held the Oathkeeper out to him.

"Promise me something, Roxas." I said, and he nodded, as if telling me to continue, "That you will come back to me alive."

He placed a hand on the Oathkeeper and looked back at me. Why was he hesitating? Roxas nodded, "I promise, Naminé." He took it from me, and it disappeared in a flash of light. He then took off both of his dogtags and handed them to me.

"Wait, Roxas...you have to keep them! Don't you need them?" I asked, taking them slowly. He shook his head and smiled.

"I don't need them if I'm coming back alive. And we've already decided that I am." He said, hugging me. I smiled despite how grave the situation really was. Roxas always knew how to make me feel better. As soon as I was about to hug him back, that guy from before burst in the room! How dare he ruin our potential moment!

"We gotta go. We're the first to leave." He said. Roxas sighed, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and put his helmet(since his armor was already on) on. They started to leave, and I just watched after them tearfully.

"Wait! Roxas!" I yelled, running out of the cottage after them. It still wasn't too late, they were just boarding a truck-type thing. He turned around, and I screamed with all my heart, "I LOVE YOU!"

He bowed his head in acknowledgment, not even saying anything back. I turned away, blinking back tears. I couldn't watch him leave. I missed him so much already!

-_Meanwhile, in another Princess' shoes-_

"GIPPAL!" Came the loud shrill of the other blonde Princess, Her Highness of the Demon Plane, Gippal's baby sister and Lucifer's only known daughter, Sarah. "GIPPAL! Guess wha-at?" The eyepatched Prince came running into the room, panting.

"What is it, Sarah?" He asked, out of breath. Sarah stepped aside to reveal none other than the abusive(as Naminé knew much too well) platinum blonde himself. Seifer. Gippal didn't seem to be shocked about this, "I told you before, Sarah girl, Roxas killed Seifer. Please don't tell me you called me in here to take pictures of you two together...AGAIN."

"I saw him blink! Isn't that great? After...eight weeks of my super care, he's finally starting to wake up again!" Sarah said, giggling slightly. Her older brother was about to say something when Rikku burst in the room. "Guess what, Rikku-chan? Seifer-sama is going to wake up soon! My natural healing skills brought him back to life!"

Rikku and Gippal exchanged worried glances. "Sarah," Rikku said with an edge of sympathy, "Seifer coming back isn't necessarily a good thing...even if you love him and he loves you, he has the life span of a human. You are thousands of years older than him already."

Sarah shook her head, "That's why I did a blood transfusion!"

Gippal's jaw dropped. He told himself not to get angry at his kid sister, and he just shook his head. "When did you do this? Why didn't you tell me? And what exactly did you do?" He demanded, going into his over-protective brother mode.

"Um...a couple of weeks ago, I didn't tell you because I knew you would protest, and all I did was just took out some of my blood and put it in his body with the help of some maid who used to be a nurse!" Sarah said, smiling as if she had just gotten married with the guy.

"What happens to you? Is your life-span shortened? You idiot, didn't you even think of the consequences this will have? What if he be--"Gippal started, but Rikku punching him in the shoulder shut him up.

"Nothing happens to me. I think my senses have dulled so they're like a human's." Sarah said, and shrugged, turning back to Seifer. "But I don't care! As long as Seifer-sama wakes up!"

"What if, when he wakes up, he goes after Naminé again?" Gippal asked, glancing at Rikku uncertainly, taking a step away from her so she wouldn't hit him again.

"He won't! He can't! I won't let him! Seifer owes me a favor for letting me take care of him! He would be dead by now if it weren't for me!" Sarah said, tears bubbling up in her eyes. "Besides, Naminé isn't better than me! How could you think that she's better, Gippal? You're my brother..." She started to cry, wailing some random nonsense about not being loved or whatnot.

"Gip-pal!" Rikku yelled, smacking him in the shoulder once more. "That's not very nice! Go apologize!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Gippal sighed, knowing that if he didn't...well, the look on Rikku's face said all: 'I am never going to talk to you again unless you apologize!'

So, Gippal placed a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder, trying to make her feel better. "I'm sorry, Sarah girl. I don't even know what I was thinking. It was...a random act of stupidity. Hey, every pretty boy has got to have one." He said, glancing at Rikku who was nodding her head. He didn't want Rikku to be upset, because, well, she was the one person he didn't mind losing an eye for. Quite literally...

"Hehe. My brother is a pretty boy!"

-_Back to Naminé-_

(Naminé's POV)

"Naminé, are you okay?" I heard my Mother say. I couldn't answer her. I didn't even know how I was feeling. I was upset, that was to be sure, and they had only left a few hours ago. The crowd surrounding the soldiers had long since disappeared, so only my mother and I were remaining.

"...I d-don't know." I said, biting my lip. I would NOT cry, I would NOT cry...Despite these messages that I was telling myself, I couldn't fight back tears. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands.

"Naminé, it will be alright. He'll come back to you, I promise. Roxas was designed for this war. He's capable." Mom said reassuringly, hugging me. I shook my head, thinking of what would happen if he never came back.

"W-What if h-h-he..." I wiped away some tears, sniffing, "d-doesn't come b-b-back? T-They c-c-c-can't identify his b-b-body..." Through the tears I saw her shake her head and place both hands on my shoulders.

"Of course they can. That's why we gave him another dogtag. That way, commanders won't mistake him for the ene--"She stopped dead when I held out the golden dogtag he had given me. With the other hand I was still brushing back tears. "Naminé! Why do you have this?" She asked, taking it from me.

I didn't answer her, still wearing the other one. The original one with his serial number. I was keeping it safe. I was keeping his only source of person safe. After all, without this dogtag, he could no longer have something to identify himself with. Without that, he would surely go berserk. _'Don't worry, Roxas, I'll keep this safe.'_

"You know, Naminé, I shouldn't be telling you this, but...you know how you can enter people's minds?" She asked, and I blinked, looking up at her. Of course I could! I completely forgot about that! I had to be able to, because how else was I able to install those programs into Roxas in the first place? "I'm not saying you should do it, but maybe if you try hard enough, you can enter his dreams. I don't know if that's a good idea, because he might get mad that you're invading his privacy. Think about it, Naminé." She shrugged, gave me back his golden dogtag, and walked away.

Of course I wanted to get into contact with Roxas! Not now, though, maybe I'd try tonight. I don't really remember how to go into people's minds like that, and I didn't know if it was such a good idea. After all, that was what got me killed...

-

(Third Person POV)

"So. While we're here, we might as well know each other's names." Said a soldier on the back of the truck. The truck had bundles on hay on it for people to sit, and the hay surrounded the perimeter of the back of the truck. If you looked ahead or behind you, all you could see was a road filled with trucks.

This particular truck was the one where Roxas was sitting in between Axel and Ienzo, Axel happening to sit next to a very pretty girl. "I am known as DiZ." Said the soldier who had spoken before, holding out his dogtag for everyone to see. No one had their helmet on, just their armor. DiZ looked at the person to the left of him, who introduced himself as 'Shinra', and that person held out their dogtag as well.

When Roxas saw this tradition, he gulped, feeling around his neck to make sure he didn't have it. _'What will they do when they find out I don't have my dogtag?'_ So he sat there nervously, tapping his foot as if to say 'Get it over with'.

Axel rose an eyebrow and looked at his best friend. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Roxas smiled uneasily and nodded.

"I'm fine." He said nonchalantly, looking at the floor. Axel shrugged and didn't decide to question it because it was some fine young lady(who had been flirting with him, mind you)'s turn to introduce herself.

"I am Elena." She said, holding out her dogtag as well. Axel coughed, not too sure what to say.

'_Say Terra and get laughed at. Say Axel and they'll probably get alarmed. Say Reno...'_ Axel shook his head. His real name was not an option anymore. After his past...

"Your name?" Asked Elena, turning to Axel. All eyes, including Roxas', were on Axel. The poor redhead did not know what to say. He certainly didn't want to say Terra because Elena might get the wrong idea. And these days, it was all about impressing the ladies. He finally made up his mind with a heavy sigh.

"...Terra..." Axel said, shamefully showing his golden dogtag for everyone to see. A chorus of giggles ran throughout the soldiers. Elena huffed angrily, and Axel was wishing he had gotten a manlier name because she sounded mad that she had flirted with a man with a girly name. He looked at her, ready to get hit...

"Why is that funny?" She yelled, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. However, the truck rocked and she sat down, "I think feminine names are great for men! It's a statement! It lets everyone know that he won't be pushed around because he doesn't care what the heck anyone else thinks of his name and he's proud of it! I'd be ashamed if I were you! Making fun of a man who has more balls than you all do! Really, you're all just jealous pigs who think having manly names are cool! Well, guess what? Times have changed!" Elena then grabbed Axel's collar, drew him in, and started to make out with him. After she was done, she huffed angrily once more, crossed her legs, and sat there. Everyone stared in shock at her.

Axel blinked, then turned to his best friend and nodded. "...I-I'm Ven." Roxas said, but before Ienzo introduced himself, DiZ stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, I just want to see everyone's dogtag to make sure you're not a spy and not supposed to be here. So, Ven?" DiZ looked back at Roxas, who didn't know what to do.

"C'mon, Rox, show him your dogtag. If not, show him ours." Axel said, nudging Roxas in the ribs. He blinked when the blonde did not budge. The redhead read his face like a book. "You gave them to Naminé, didn't you?" He whispered, and Roxas nodded slowly.

Another guy who hadn't been introduced yet stood up, pointing his sword at Roxas. "I say he ain't sappos'ta be here. Off wit dis head fer betrayin' da countree!" Everyone stood up(except Axel and Ienzo) in unison, shouting 'off with his head!'

However, it was Axel's quick wits that got poor Roxas out of it. "Calm down, ladies and gentlemen. Sit, sit, sit." He waved everyone down, and they all sat slowly. "Ven here...he's not a spy. What happened was that his very frail and sick brother got drafted. Of course, his brother kept the dogtag because he didn't know ol' Ven here was going to go in his place. So Ven took the armor and came on here in place of his brother, because his brother surely would've died had he gone. And you see...His brother is going to get married. Surely Ven isn't cruelhearted enough to let his brother go into war with a beautiful young lady waiting for him. So, here Ven is, without a dogtag."

"Dat's...Dat's...boodafull!" The same guy that accused Roxas of being a spy choked out(prounouncing 'beautiful' quite badly, I may add), brushing back a tear. No one even asked how Axel knew this, they all began crying as well.

"Three cheers for Ven!" Axel shouted. If they cheered, they believed the story. If they didn't...well, he didn't know what they'd do if they didn't.

"Hip hip, hooray!"

"Hip hip, hooray!"

"Hip hip, hooray!" They all shouted, clapping afterwards. Roxas blinked, flushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. Even if it weren't true, Roxas still got embarrassed by all the attention on him. He got flattered very easily. Then they all turned to Ienzo.

"I am Aqua." Ienzo said, not afarid to say his girlish name because of Elena, and held out his dogtag. The group had to keep from rolling on the floor in laughter because they did not want to hear Elena's lectures again. But it was too late, one of them let out a chuckle.

"See? These guys are making a statement!" Elena yelled, pointing at Axel and Ienzo. She stood up on her bale of hay. "And you should applaud th--" The truck rocked so violently that Elena fell overboard. Everyone stood up and rushed to the side of the truck, seeing Elena in the grass, blinking up at them.

Before they could help her out, the weight of all the soldiers on one side made the truck tip so much that it fell on it's side. The bales of hay fell on all of the soldiers as well.

'_I have a feeling these are going to be some two months..._' Roxas thought.

-

(Naminé's POV)

"He's so boring to watch, don't you think?" I heard Mother ask me. Father was busy making plans and strategizing for the war, so we both couldn't bother him. What we were doing? We were watching Sora, who was just laying there. It's not like it was even interesting watching Roxas' brother lay there...he didn't sleep talk or anything. Granted, he wasn't really sleeping because technically, he had no soul _**therefore**_ he was temporarily dead. If it weren't for their appearances being similar, I'd be bored out of mind.

"Well, he's dead to the world as of now." I said softly, looking at my mom. We had recently gotten on better terms, she promised to tell me everything from now on. "But he's cute and looks a lot like Roxas." I bit my lip, and then frowned slightly. Wait, Sora was a machine too, wasn't he? (Well, he had to be, how else could he have beaten Roxas almost to the point of death?) "I wonder if he can go berserk like Roxas..."

"Let's hope not." She sighed, and I sighed as well. I think we were just going to stare at him all day. However, I felt as if I did that any longer, I'd go crazy and my mind would see him as Roxas, not as Sora. They looked so much alike...

As soon as I was about to scream uncharacteristically to liven things up, someone else screamed for me. We both looked to the open door and out to the hallway to see the familiar head of Selphie scurry past us. I glanced back my mom, and she nodded. I ran after the brunette.

"Selphie!" I called, and she stopped suddenly. I had not expected it, so I bumped into her, and Mother tripped over me. We all got off of each other and stood up. Selphie seemed to be panting, and she held out a piece of parchment to mother. She took it and opened it, I stood beside her to read.

"Is that Al Bhed?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I could understand Al Bhed, just not read it. She nodded, and started to translate.

"...This note informs you men of greater intelligence to command your subordinates for total war against Tsugare. Our plans are as follows," She cleared her throat, a smirk playing on her face(I guess stupid Byakuya((I could tell it was from them)) forgot that Her Majesty Yuna is half Al Bhed) "We immediately cut off all sources of trade with the capital of Tsugare, Elle Ciel, with any other town or port. Then we will surround the perimeter of Elle Ciel until they surrender. If they do not submit to our commands by two week's time, then we will storm the capital. That is all."

"We're going to be under siege?" I asked in a whisper, looking at the note, then at Selphie. "How did you get this?"

"I know I may just be a minstrel and not supposed to be on any Kingdom's side or whatever, but I really really like you guys and don't really really like Byakuya! His Highness is really mean to me..." She said, sniffing. Then she added, "Well...I snuck into a tent where there were these scrolls like Her Majesty Yuna has now. I just took a random one and returned it to you. I figured it was something important because I had to knock out five guards to get in!"

'Her Majesty Yuna' rose an eyebrow. "Why do all this for Tsugare?" She asked, starting to walk away to the throne room. Selphie and I followed by her side. The aforementioned then shrugged in reply to mother's question.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to land a reconnaissance job of sorts that's _**kind**_ of high-paying..." Selphie said, looking around and tapping her foot. I looked back at Mother, and she nodded.

"You've got it. Thank you for helping us out, Selphie. As the Queen of Tsugare, I thank you." She then bowed. I assumed I had to too, me being the Crown Princess and all. Selphie jumped up and clapped her hands as soon as we got done bowing to her.

"Yes! I've always wanted to do a super secret Mission Impossible! Count on Double 07 Agent Selphie, Ma'am!" The hyper brunette saluted and then said, "Awaiting your orders, Your Majesty!"

"Obtain the plans of the enemies." Mother ordered, and Selphie skipped off. I wondered if she was really a good person to choose to do reconnaissance, but like I had a choice in the matter. "I have to show Tidus this note!" She said, quickening her pace. I followed behind her.

After five minutes or so, we arrived at the throne room. The guard opened the door for us, and we walked inside. There my father was, writing down something. "Tidus, Selphie recovered something of great importance." Mother said, handing the note over to him. He looked at it but looked pretty confused.

I coughed , "He can't read Al Bhed..." Mother looked at me and rose an eyebrow. I coughed, "He _**can't**_ read Al Bhed.." again. This time more clearly. She continued to stare at me. I threw my hands up in the air, why bother? "He can't _**read**_ Al Bhed!" I practically choked out.

"You can't read Al Bhed, Tidus?" She asked. Finally she got my hints! "Then it makes sense as to why they wrote it in Al Bhed." Mother took the letter from Father and then she translated it.

"I wonder if murder is on their minds. It doesn't sound like they're being too patient. They're giving us a mere two weeks to surrender after they've initiated the siege." He said after Mother translated the note, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "I say we send Naminé away. If they are to storm the capital, then it would be best if she is in another Kingdom."

"No! I refuse!" I shouted, stomping my foot. I couldn't leave here! What if Roxas came back early to find me gone? "If the people of Elle Ciel, _**my**_ people stay here, than I am obligated to stay here as well! I do not want to look like a coward in front of my people! Besides, couldn't you dispatch soldiers to guard the capital?" I asked, my hands resting on my hips.

My parents exchanged glances. "There's a thought..." Father said, rubbing his chin again. "I like that idea, sending soldiers to protect Elle Ciel. But then they'd have to protect the capital from siege as well; and what kinds of humans can do that AND prevent Elle Ciel from being raided?"

I grinned. "Not humans." I said. I knew that Roxas, Axel, and Ienzo would never, ever let me get hurt, therefore preventing the capital from being attacked. Well...I don't know about Axel, but I'm pretty sure Roxas and Ienzo care about me(I was the one who activated Ienzo in the first place, mind you. He owes me) as much as I care about them.(Of course, I don't love Ienzo, but I guess he's like an older brother to me)

"So you're thinking of sending Axel, Roxas, and Ienzo to protect the capital?" Mother said, and I nodded. She turned to Father, "Well, I know the three of them could stand an army full of people. That's why they're in a special squad...But do you think it would be alright to call them back?"

"If I do call them back, which I might do after I discuss it with my royal advisors..." Father looked at me, "Naminé, please do not go outside the castle walls. I'm afraid that if you go to see him, you might get kidnapped."

That totally defeated the purpose of my idea! It was so that he could be near me and still do his job! But I had to agree. At least he would be near me. I would rather be alive and not see him, then be dead. Then I would have broken my promise. And I still had these dogtags to protect. They weren't much, but I knew they meant a lot to him. "Alright...I agree."

Me, having a plethora of ideas at the moment, just got another one. "I have an idea! What if we ask Tifa and Cid to reactivate Sora? He could help out!"

My parents glanced at each other once more. "Yes, having Sora would definitely be an asset. After seeing his abilities at L.A.X..."Mother shook her head, then adding, "Naminé, go see if they can reboot Sora. He will definitely work as our secret weapon."

I nodded, running off. I had not seen Tifa since last night, but I'm sure she was with Sora, taking care of him. I entered his room, only to find the brunette there, still motionless as I had seen him just moments ago.

Only there was a sticky note stuck on his forehead. I frowned, who would be cruel enough to sticky note poor Sora? I took the sticky note off of poor 'dead' Sora(just calling Roxas' brother dead makes me sad) and read it.

"Dear Her Highness Naminé," I started, then frowned and stopped. That's odd. Why would a royal note addressed to me be stuck on Sora's forehead? I guess I had no choice but to read on, "I took Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo--Sephiroth's sons--and went out searching for Sora's soul." It was signed by Tifa. She must have returned, wrote a sticky note, placed it on his forehead, and then disappeared in the time I had been talking to my parents.

I frowned. Sora would still be out of commission for awhile, huh? And it wouldn't be fair to send him off to war as _soon_ as he returned alive. Poor Sora...He's just like Ienzo inactivated...

Wait. That gave me an idea. Why couldn't I just turn him on like I did with Ienzo? Ienzo's soul naturally returned to him, so maybe it would work with Sora. But how did I reactive Ienzo? Or I could reactivate him like I did with Roxas at Yunalesca's home when she sent the Heartless to kill him and I could kiss Sora. But would that make me disloyal to Roxas?

I guess not, it's not like I was going to make-out with him or anything. Though what if it didn't work? I had my doubts about this. I didn't remember how I activated Ienzo, it was by complete accident. I couldn't ask him because he wasn't here. And Sora was probably heavier than Roxas, because Sora beat Roxas' face in so he had to have more mechanical equipment and more enhancements and stuff, right? So, taking him to Cid was not an option because I was not very strong. My arms are like twigs.

It was either kiss him, take a frying pan and smash it over his head/face(which will hopefully reboot him), or just leave Sora alone. I didn't want to be disloyal to Roxas, I didn't want to ruin Sora's Roxas-like face, and I didn't want to just stay here and do nothing!

Maybe if I just started to talk to him he'd hear my voice. Maybe he was blind/mute like Roxas was and he didn't feel like getting up! So, I began to talk to him(as if he could hear me), "So, Sora? How's life going? Are you happy that you defeated your brother? I mean, not really 'happy' but proud that you can best your brother? But that's to be expected since you're the elder, right? I wonder by how many minutes? And, I wonder, if neither of you were machine, who would win? If I would ever like to see a fight involving Roxas, which I would never wish for unless I was fighting him..."

"Oh!" I continued on my tangent, "If Roxas and I were in a fight; if he took it easy on me, I wonder if I could still win? I mean, I don't think he'd ever lose on purpose but he might because he feels sorry for me. Then again, he's a weapon! He's supposed to fight! I'm a princess, I've never been out of Tsugare before I met Roxas at the parade! You know, when he gets back I'm going to challenge him to a fight." I giggled at the idea, "And when he loses, he'll bow down to me and say, "I am yours, my Princess." And then he'll kiss me passionately and then declare his everlasting love for me under a shooting star! Oh, it'll be _soooo_ romantic!"

"And, of course, since Roxas killed Umiri...you'd get to be some really important guy at our marriage! And that would mean he'd propose! If only he were a little older...I could be _**married!**_" I could even feel my eyes light up at the idea, "And a relationship with an older man, no, with an older _**Roxas,**_ would be so _**intense**_ and _**passionate!**_ I mean, he'd be so _**dedicated**_ to me and he'd do my _**every**_ wish and command...he'd practically be my _**slave **_and he'd even call me _**master**_!" I giggled again, just imagining it. I could see it now..."Oh! I completely forgot that Roxas had called me master **_before_** and I didn't like it...oh well, he was referring to himself as 'Sora', did you know that, Sora? He wasn't himself then, as you can probably tell. And I don't want some _**fake**_ machine to call me master, I want **_Roxas_** to call me master."

I looked back at Sora and hugged him. "It was so nice to tell you my inner thoughts! God, I can't believe I actually told you, his _**brother**_, about that! Hopefully you know how to keep a secret, Sora!" I exclaimed, then stopped talking. I heard a noise? I tilted my head, wondering where it was coming from. It was a _thump thump_ noise. Could it be...?

I placed my hand over Sora's heart. It was! I felt Sora's heartbeat! He was alive! Now I would have someone to talk to! "Well, I'll see you later, Sora!" I said, skipping away from his room. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to Sora again!

Oh no! Does that make me sound disloyal to Roxas?!?

* * *

Sora: I'm dead in this story! And it makes me sad. D: 

Kairi: Don't worry, you'll come back! Fangirls of Sora demand it!

-cricket chirp-

Kairi: -angry- Fangirls of Sora! Why are you not demanding it?!?

Riku: Then why are YOU not demanding it, Kairi?

Kairi: -looks guilty- Uhhh...ummm...

Sora: -gasp- Say it ain't so, Kairi! Say it ain't so! -starts crying-

Kairi: I can't help that Riku is too sexy for his shirt!

Riku: Too true.

Sora: HnH!!! Do something!

HnH: Only the reviewers can save your relationship...bwahahaha. I always wanted to write a love triangle between you three. -grin-

Roxas: Too bad there's not a Nobody of Riku. Then there could be a Nobody version! Of course, I'd get Nami-chan anyway, so...

HnH: Nah, if I were too write a love triangle with you, Roxas, I'd probably make it NaminéxRoxasxOlette. Nami-chan and Olette would fight it out for Roxas. xDDDD

Sora: B-B-But...Kairi and I are destined to be together!

HnH: Just think of it this way: Riku is an obstacle to strengthen your bond.

Sora: Well, when you put it that way, -grin- love triangles are great!

Roxas: -mirrors Sora's grin, as Olette is clutched onto one of his arms, Naminé on the other. Both girls are death-glaring each other- I couldn't say it better myself!

Kairi: -sigh- I never thought that kind, pure, innocent Sora would have such a womanizing, evil, unscrupulous other like Roxas.

Roxas:...How am I womanizing, unscrupulous, and evil?!? I'm one half of Sora, you know!

Kairi: -shifty look- Yeah. The dirty half.

Axel: I hate to say it about my best friend, Roxas, but you just got owned.


	33. Difference Between Sora and Roxas

HnH: I'd like to thank lebrezie–

Riku: I better be in this story. Or else you'll forget to put the disclaimer. Because you don't own anything right now, not even Freddy Cougar, Alive by P.O.D.(I swear, it matches Roxas perfectly) or Wolverine...-growl-

HnH: But it's great that Nami-chan has a personality flaw that's noticeable. Even Tidus notices it. xD I don't want her to be all mary-sueish and turn Roxas into a Gary-sue(...Well, he kinda is. Oh well, he's an angel. Close to God, right). Anyway, I'd also love to thank KtD–

Roxas: Yeah, KtD has my back. -high five- SO GET OFF OF MINE, KAIRI. -glare-

HnH: And I'd like to thank kinmoku2(aw, you flatter me too much), nami-hime.loves you, roxas-kh, Namine78256, White Simplicity(I can't get over the freakin' awesomeness of your username. It's so...awesome), Special Case(your penname intrigues me), KasperLassie(Well...), Mr.Who, Random(I lol'd so hard at your review. But...hot is definitely better than cute. xD) MiracleXofXlight–

Sora and Roxas: THANK YOU MIRACLEXOFXLIGHT! Thinking we're bad boys...-girlish giggle-

Riku: -raises eyebrow at the giggle- Proof that I am the only bad boy in Kingdom Hearts.

Axel:-growl- What about me?!?

Riku: In your dreams.

Both:-begin to fight it out-

HnH: ...-watches as fangirls flock to cheer on their favorite bishie- I'd also like to thank apoetcreatesmagic(I never really said that there'll be a love triangle IN the story...), SagaLight, Unknown Alixia(aw, thanks), Winged Serenity(I L.O.V.E. your penname! It's so...pretty!) and Ellie! You know, I love reading you guys' speculations. I feel bad, now, though, because it could've gone on more and now I feel as if you all will be disappointed in the ending. Oh well, the story must go on!

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 33: **D**ifference Between Sora and Roxas (Round 2)

(Purity of the Heart vs. Nobility of the Soul Finale)

Look at what two months had did to them. The three of them looked terrible. The three who had protected the capital of Tsugare with their lives. Roxas, Ienzo, and Axel. They had guarded the entrance of Tsugare and they had succeeded. Not one enemy had gotten inside. At least to their knowledge.

Maybe that was the reason why the three of them were sitting down, resting against a wall. They were tired. Of course, who wouldn't be? Out of the three of them, I had to say Roxas looked the best. The trio didn't have their armor on, just their regular Organization cloaks, so it was easy to tell were the wounds were.

Ienzo had one eye, the one that wasn't covered by his hair, bandaged. Since he couldn't see out of his other eye(he had kept that a secret from everyone. Not even Roxas nor Axel knew he had been completely blind in that eye until he started to walk into walls when he got shot(it was obvious that his database had crashed and his central processing unit had been severely damaged from the bullet in his other eye) he was totally blind. Ienzo's helmet rested in his lap, and you could see that the visor had been cracked by the bullet that most likely rendered his other eye useless. He was holding onto his helmet with one hand, the other clutching a wound on his arm. His wrists, his knees, and his knuckles were all sparking badly. The skin had worn away completely on his knees, revealing the mechanics and blood underneath.

Axel, however, looked completely dysfunctional. You could tell because half of his face was completely ripped off. You couldn't see his eye or anything, just broken wires which were sparking dangerously as if a mini thunderstorm was going on. You could also tell that Axel was completely 'offline' because his memory chip was popped out of the place in his right wrist where he had been barcoded. So that meant that practically all the flesh was torn off of his right _hand_ was torn off. As a matter of fact, the wires around what looked like a lighter(it wasn't like he was programmed to make fire pop out of _nowhere)_ were sliced and it looked like the lighter where he generated his flames from was broken.

Out of the three, you could only hear heavy breathing from Roxas. With one hand, he was gripping onto the handle of the Oathkeeper, which was stuck in the ground. With the other, he was clutching a wound right into his vitals. There were scratches all over his face, as if some beast had ripped right through his skin with vicious, unforgiving claws. It looked like Freddy Cougar or Wolverine had attacked him, because there were also rip marks straight through his cloak right onto his flesh. Roxas opened his bright azure eyes, and gazed over at his comrades. "Dammit..." He huffed, "Taking...those shots...for me...because...Naminé...made them.." He coughed, then continued, "Promise...they'd...protect...me."

Roxas' grip on the Oathkeeper tightened, and he shifted uncomfortably, taking in a sharp gasp of air as he did so. He closed his eyes again, remembering what had happened. What had gotten them here, here resting on this wall instead of inside the castle gates where they were officially stationed. He remembered what had taken the enemy's lives. _'As soon as I get enough energy, I've got to go see her. As soon...'_ Roxas loosened his grip on the Oathkeeper, managing to stifle a yawn. _'Going to sleep for a little won't be so bad...no, not that bad at all...'_ With that thought, he managed to fall asleep.

-

"Kupo? Hey, Roxas, kupo!"

Roxas opened his blue eyes to see that _thing_ in front of him. That thing would be... "What...is it...furball?" He asked, feeling much better. The sun had been shining upon his face, therefore regenerating his holy power. He felt revitalized, but not as good as normal.

The 'thing' he was addressing puffed up it's fluffy cheeks. "I am not a furball, kupo!" The 'thing' said. The 'thing' was very robust and round, and fluffy tan fur covered it's whole body. It had a red pom-pom on it's head, and on it's back were tiny purple demon wings, resembling that of a bat's. "I am a Moogle, kupo!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "What...ever." He said. He should have been respectful to the moogle, as it was the 'messenger' Her Highness Naminé had sent to him. It would give him her letters, and he would reply on the back of it. It gave him happiness, and although they were usually very well-thought out and sometimes not very characteristic of her, sometimes they contained bits and pieces of laughter Roxas would chuckle at. Like, that one letter where she wrote that she talked to his brother daily. She had written about three pages of assurance to him that she was not doing anything bad with Sora or cheating on Roxas or anything. "What's...the news?"

"Sing me a song, kupo!" The moogle demanded. Roxas glared at it.

"Do I...look like...I'm...in a...condition," He coughed to further support his point, "...to sing?" The moogle puffed up it's cheeks again.

"But you were, kupo, in a condition to be mean to me, kupo! So you must sing to repent, kupo!" The moogle said, holding out a letter to Roxas, "Or else you, kupo, won't get this, kupo!"

Roxas tried to grab the letter, but the moogle dodged his hand. Using the tiny wings on it's back, it somehow flew to rest at the top of the Oathkeeper. "Why?" He asked, letting go of the Oathkeeper. It didn't fall because it was stuck firmly in the ground.

"Lady Naminé, kupo, said that you had a pretty voice, kupo! Of the angels, kupo!" The moogle said, sounding excited. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"Fine." He said, only receiving a 'kupo' as a reply. Roxas took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"_Everyday is a new day_

_I'm thankful for_

_Every breath I take  
_

_I won't take it for granted _

_I won't take it for granted_

_So I learn from my mistakes_

_It's beyond my control_

_Sometimes it's best to let go  
_

_Whatever happens  
_

_In this lifetime  
_

_So I trust in love  
So I trust in love_

_You have given me  
_

_Peace of mind__..."_ He took a very deep breath and continued,

_"__I feel so alive  
_

_For the very first time  
_

_I can't deny you  
_

_I feel so alive_

_For the very first time_

_And I think I can fly_

_Sunshine upon my face  
Sunshine upon my face_

_A new song for me to sing  
_

_Tell the world  
_

_How I feel inside  
_

_Even though it might  
_

_Cost me everything  
_

_Now that I know this  
_

_So beyond, I can't hold this  
_

_I can never  
_

_Turn my back away  
_

_Now that I've seen you  
_

_I can never look away_.._." _ He took another deep breath and glanced at the Moogle. It seemed to be very content with his song; it was rocking back and forth.

"Now that I know you

I could never

Turn my back away

Now that I see you

I could never look away

Now that I know you

I could never

Turn my back away

Now that I see you

I believe no matter

What they say..."

He finished, breathing more heavily then he had before. "Gre...edy...puff...ball!" He managed to breath out. 

"Kupo." The moogle said. "Here, kupo." It threw the letter at Roxas, who caught it. Before opening it, he wondered what Naminé could've written to him. It was the end of his service, he could go back home 'officially' now. But what if it was the Admiral's orders to stay another month? No, it had to be Naminé's letter. He was convinced it was, what had ever compelled him to think it was an _Admiral's orders?_ That was just plain silly, right?

Wrong. Roxas opened the letter and it was not signed by Naminé. It was signed by some 'Vayne Solidor'. "What...is...this?" He asked, not even bothering to read it. It wasn't from his one and only, so why did he care?

"Kupo..." The moogle said. It seemed to be sad. It then said, "Read it, kupo..."

Roxas sighed, looking down at the letter. He had a very bad feeling about this letter. Well, dwelling over what COULD be is not the same as knowing what WILL be. So, he read the letter.

'Dear Citizens of Tsugare,

I would like to inform you that Their Imperial Majesties King Tidus and Queen Yuna are deceased. The heir to the throne, Her Royal Highness Princess Naminé has also been found dead. I have assumed the throne for the time being. I may not seem a likely candidate to the throne, but I am the third cousin of His Imperial Majesty King Tidus. Do not fret, my people, as I will...'

Roxas stopped reading right there and then. He blinked, and looked slowly to the moogle. "How?" He roared, narrowing his eyes into a menacing glare directed at the poor moogle, "Tell me how!" He yelled with such ferocity that the moogle felt as if a rhinoceros were trying to bulldoze it down.

"Ask the Vayne guy, kupo. He just told me, kupo, to give you this letter, kupo." The moogle said.

Roxas crumpled the letter and threw it as far away as he could possibly throw. He then closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He could already see his sensors going down, and if they went down, he would surely go berserk again. _'This Vayne guy could just have Naminé in captivity. She could have escaped. I don't know the details. Furball's right, I need to talk to Vayne. I'll force him to tell me what happened to her.' _He said, dismissing the possibilities of her being dead. She could not be dead. It was impossible, because unless she died _today_, she would have become an angel. Unless...No, he would not think of that **other** option. After all, she wasn't even dead so that was completely out of the question!

He stood up and grabbed onto the Oathkeeper, letting another gasp of pain pass through his lips. He then grabbed Axel and Ienzo, and threw them both over one of his shoulders. The moogle flew to his other shoulder.

"You can leave them here, kupo. Wouldn't it be easier to leave them behind, kupo?" The moogle asked. Roxas shook his head as he began to walk toward the entrance the three had so faithfully protected.

"It won't be easy on my conscience." He huffed. It was surprising that he was no longer gasping for air, but he must have turned off the ability to breathe, "And besides, a soldier never leaves his comrades behind. It is probably the one sole rule you'll get killed for if you don't follow."

"I see, kupo." The moogle said,watching as Roxas used the Oathkeeper as a cane to help him walk. His steps were slow, as if he were apart of the elderly population, but he was getting there.

After he actually _entered_ the place, he stopped and took a look around. Every citizen he saw was wearing black. Mourning colors. Some were even crying. Roxas looked at the castle, and then back at where he was. It was going to take a long time to get there. As soon as he took another step, a lady wearing a witch hat and a cloak(not the Organizaton's kind, thank goodness) burst out into the area. She began running around and shaking people's shoulders.

"Princess Naminé! I saw her with my own very two eyes!" The lady exclaimed. The regular people blinked and just dismissed her, continuing with their own business. "Why will no one believe me?!? I'm telling you, Vayne killed the royal family himself! It's treason! TREASON!" The lady exclaimed.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and was about to speak up when the lady noticed him. "Oh, my lord. You have finally come!" The lady said, bowing down to him. Roxas rose an eyebrow and glanced at the moogle, who shrugged as well. "Please, my lord," the lady grabbed onto his cloak, "You must tell these people the truth! Tell them that what I am saying is the truth!"

"Um..." He looked around, not knowing what to do. It was odd that she had called him 'my lord'. He was a wounded soldier with two comrades over his shoulder, using a giant white key as a cane, and a pom-pom-esque creature on his other shoulder. Roxas was certain that was not the picture of royalty. Royalty was so pretty and sweet it sparkled, like rock candy. Naminé looked like royalty, Roxas did not.

"Do you not recognize yourself, my lord? Do you not see your shining soul?" The lady asked. Roxas blinked again, opening his mouth and then closing it. The lady seemed to want an answer. He shook his head slowly.

Roxas thought, sighing to himself. After all, he knew he would get out of hand and threaten Vayne if he didn't tell him what happened to Naminé. He would probably_** throttle **_the man half to death if--

"Now, isn't this a shame. My lord cannot even see his own wings. You have six of them, my lord. Six beautifully glittering wings." The lady said. As much as Roxas hated to have his wings be called something so **feminine**, this lady said it as if it were a compliment. He then wondered why she could see his wings. Normal humans would not be able to see them. Naminé had been granted Divine Sight by Sephiroth so it was a different story. "My lord, in answer to your thoughts, I do know something. I doubt that wicked Vayne Solidor would tell you the truth."

Now that made Roxas curious. _'A mindreader?'_ He asked himself, before remembering his thoughts weren't safe. The lady chuckled.

"Kind of. Please, my lord, come with me if you want your questions answered." The lady said, walking off at an abnormally fast rate. Roxas did not follow, but waited to see where she was going. It seemed as if she were going into the Organization's Headquarters. That place had been destroyed...

Roxas looked around. No one was even staring at him. Closing his eyes, he teleported to the Orgainzation's ex-home. What he saw surprised him. It had a complete makeover, but the kind he liked. It had crosses hanging from every corner and the windows were of stained glass. "A church?" He asked himself aloud.

"Ah, my lord! This is my home! Please, go in!" The lady said, pushing him in. The inside was like a church, with bottles of holy water and lit candles everywhere. She dragged him all the way to the end of the church, where there was a golden door. She opened it, and inside was what looked like a normal home. The lady then pushed him to the couch, where he sat down. "Before I tell you anything, my lord, you need to be healed. Place your friends down, I will get to them as well." Then the lady exited the room.

"Kupo, this lady is really kooky, kupo!" The moogle said as Roxas shrugged his friends off of his shoulder. He placed Axel and Ienzo next to him and sighed.

"I don't think 'kooky' would be the word for her," Roxas said, staring at the door and then shaking his head, "More like 'Random'." The random lady came back into the room with a bowl of water. Roxas could sense it was holy water; there was power emanating from it.

"Oh divine embrace that fosters soothing light..." The random lady chanted, holding the bowl over Roxas' head. The blonde started to panic. He couldn't handle water no matter what kind it was! Before he could say anything, the lady said, "Heal his noble soul!" She then dumped the bowl over his head.

Roxas blinked, flexing his hands. He was still functional? Come to think of it, he didn't FEEL wet. He took a glove off and felt his hair. Not an ounce of wetness. Roxas looked back at his wounds, they were all completely healed. "W-What did you do?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"I called for your soul to be healed, therefore causing any fatal injuries that would have wounded your ability to regenerate--" The lady started, but Roxas cut her off.

"What are you talking about? And just who are you, anyway? Why are you helping me?" Roxas asked, and looked back at the bowl the lady had dumped over his head. It was full. Roxas didn't know any kind of holy technique that did that.

The lady smiled brightly and kneeled down next to his friends and did the same process. "You know you have a noble soul. Your wings are the manifestation of that soul, another reason why you have six wings. You're the reincarnation of the Past Roxas, so you both share the same soul. Since he had a noble soul he has the ability to reincarnate...or come back as different people. He--You also need to fulfill all of your 10,000 deeds before the Gates of Heaven open up to you. The only thing that is different between you two is your heart. They were both tainted by death, yet yours still holds purity due to your lineage. It's fascinating how you both are so different yet share the same soul." After she healed Axel and Ienzo's wounds, she sighed and took off her hat, revealing curly hair that seemed to have stole sunshine.

"How do you know this?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms. He remembered Sephiroth saying something about him having a special soul, too. So that's what he meant.

"I'm your Guardian Angel." The lady said, placing her hand upon her heart and bowing down. "I came down here to prevent you going berserk by the princess' death. I saw your future...it is not a happy one. I'm here solely to change that."

"All this? For me? Why?" Roxas asked, although he already knew. It was this lady's obligation.

"Because in your future..." The random lady sighed heavily and shook her head, "You kill yourself. Heaven does not want to lose it's cherished child."

"I kill myself, huh?" Roxas blinked, wondering how he could _die_. Angels can't die, much less by their own hand. Before the random lady could answer his rhetorical question, he asked another, "What's your name?"

The lady chuckled slightly. "I have many a name, so many that my true one has been buried underneath my many faces. People of this world just call me 'Random'...I heard your conversation with the moogle...yes, most mortals think I am kooky and random. Really, you may call me whatever you like." Random said. Roxas nodded. 'Random' sounded like a name for the ostracized.

"So, tell me what happened to her." Roxas said, telling himself to calm down and stay peaceful. Maybe he wouldn't overreact--maybe he'd just get a little mad. _'Who am I kidding? I can't even imagine me not wanting vengeance for Naminé!' _He thought, shaking his head.

"Vayne murdered her. He murdered her in cold blood in the church." Random said, and Roxas stood up, his eyes narrowed into a vicious glare no one could stare at. "I know, I know, my lord. It's low, I know. He's pure ev--" Random stopped when Roxas pushed past her. The moogle and Random exchanged glances, before the moogle flew to Roxsas' shoulder. "W-Wait, my lord! Where are you going?!?"

Roxas did not even answer. He ignored everyone he saw, and everyone who saw that mad, gleaming look in his eyes...well, it was safe to say they ran inside their homes. "Roxas, kupo! What are you doing, kupo?!?" The moogle asked, not liking the crazed expression in his eyes.

Roxas laughed maniacally, causing the moogle to jump, "Sixteen years into my life and already I am covered in blood. Will a couple more lives really make my burden any heavier than it already is?" He asked. The moogle blinked, surprised at his change of attitude. Roxas' eyes were really dark, as if someone whom was insane had taken residence in his head.

"You're an angel, kupo! You can't kill, kupo!" The moogle tried to reason Roxas out of it, but nothing would do.

"I am also human. Me being half-mortal is my license for my angel side to kill." He replied, smiling maliciously. It looked like he really wanted to do something evil. When Roxas got to his destination(the cathedral) he opened the door(more like 'knocking it down') with a powerful blast. He walked towards the alter but stopped halfway. A group of people were surrounding something. Roxas could hear the people(they looked like bandits)'s conversation, so he just listened to find out what was going on.

"Ooohhh, her tiara will fetch for a nice price! I call dibs on that!" He heard one person say.

"No fair! We all split the price! We're all taking a risk in stealing this stuff, after all!" Another replied. The moogle looked at Roxas, then at the people, then back at him.

"Kupo, they're ransacking Her Highness' belongings, kupo! Are you going, kupo, to let them get away with that, kupo?!?" The moogle whispered, and Roxas shook his head. Two of his wings--the Oblivion and Oathkeeper--appeared. He disappeared and reappeared ontop of the alter, the moogle still on his shoulder.

The bandits gasped and grabbed onto each other. "Holy...Holy..." One of them started, "Yo, I'm sorry, dude!" The guy suddenly bowed down to Roxas, "I was just doing this 'cause I'm broke! I have a family, p-please don't kill me!" The other bandits nodded their heads and started bowing down and spouting random crap about how they were broke and what-not.

Roxas looked down to see his beloved princess laying on the floor with her eyes closed. "Naminé!" He called, jumping down from the alter. He immediately felt her pulse to see if she was alive. No go. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm sorry I failed..." He noticed that there were strangulation marks on her neck as well.

"How terrible, kupo..." The moogle said sadly, flying down to her. "Hey, Roxas, kupo!" The moogle shouted, trying to get Roxas' attention away from killing the jerks(which he was already attempting), "She's holding something in her right hand, kupo!"

Roxas knelt down and tried to pry the object from her cold, lifeless fingers. He stopped when he heard the voice of one of the bandits, "We tried to see what she was holding, dude. But her grip on it is really, really, strong."

"Oh, so you didn't kill her?" Roxas said with a disturbingly sweet tone. "This is all a misunderstanding then!" He started to laugh. After awhile, the other bandits started to laugh along too. Then Roxas suddenly stopped laughing as a keyblade appeared in his hand. With one quick swing the poor guy's head was sent rolling. "Anyone else care to share?" He asked, and they all shook their heads. "That's what I thought."

He looked back down at her and managed to pry her hand open. "What's she holding, kupo?" The moogle asked. The little furball was surprised when it saw Roxas shake, "Roxas, kupo? Something the matter, kupo?"

Roxas held up two dogtags. One the standard silver, the other golden. "Her dying breath and she still kept her promise. Where as I..." He glared at the bandits who were too paralyzed with fear to move. "Since I'm so merciful," He stood up and cracked his knuckles, "one of you will go free. Who's the lucky person?"

Everyone began to spout reasons why they should go free, except one girl. She pointed to another one of the guys. When Roxas asked her why she was willing to sacrifice herself at the expense of her greedy friends, she replied, "I am willing to take responsibility for my actions. I have done a terrible deed to the late Princess. If this is how I must atone for my sin, then that is how I must atone."

Roxas blinked, contemplating this. This girl's iron will and loyalty for her friends only meant one thing, the only thing that Roxas would ever be able to tell about a girl--'_She's a Princess of Heart.'_ He thought, the title bringing back thoughts of his beloved. The moogle next to the corpse(What a terrible way to refer to Naminé as!) saw how his eyes flickered with emotion and sadness as he affectionately stroked the deceased's hair. Then the emotion froze into ice again. "I have made my decision." Roxas snapped his fingers, and columns of fire ate up the bandits, only sparing the selfless girl.

"No!" The girl gasped, looking at the charred remains of her friends. None of them have survived; they had all been obliterated into piles of ash. The girl looked back up at Roxas, thinking, _'If he can do that with one snap of his fingers...'_

"Go back." Roxas commanded, his keyblades disappearing as he scooped up Naminé in his arms. "Go and tell Vayne that his people have died because of his selfish actions. Go and tell him--" Roxas' eyes flickered an uncanny golden before reverting back to their eerie blue, "What I have done. Dare him to stop me..." He trailed off, watching the girl run out of the church. Roxas saw Random run toward the cathedral, it was likely to tell him not to kill. Roxas snorted at the thought, not wanting anymore of that annoying chick, so he just snapped his fingers again and the door replaced itself on it's hinges, locking itself shut. "...There is only one person who could stop me if he tried..."

-

"Your Majesty!" Yelled the girl whom Roxas had let go. Pushing past the guards, she burst into the throne room. Quickly bowing, "Your Majesty, I have a very important message to relay..."

"What?" Vayne asked boredly, inspecting his fingernails and then flipping his shoulder-length-ish black hair. For a guy, he sure cared a lot about his personal appearance, "Make it snappy."

"An angel has taken residence in the cathedral. My friends and I were ravaging the late Princess' belongings, and he killed all of my friends! He told me to dare you to stop him. I don't know what he is going to do that someone needs to stop him for...but I fear for all of Tsugare!"

"Angel, huh?" Vayne laughed, "Angels do not exist." Vayne rang a little bell that was on his armrest. Soldiers came to his side in numerous numbers, "Deal with the heretic in the church. Arrest him and bring him to me. I will teach that barbarian not to believe in angels, much less go prancing around like one. You are dismissed, little girl." He said, waving his hand and crossing his legs. The girl nodded and quickly rushed off.

The numerous soldiers that had gathered around the throne at Vayne's summons saluted and rushed off. A sigh was heard from behind the throne.

"In all due respect, Your Majesty, that will not work. They will all be killed."

Vayne turned his head to see whom had spoken. A black-haired woman with eerie red eyes had just spoken. Her hands were on the shoulders of a brunette whose hair spiked in ridiculous directions. "Who are you two?" He asked boredly, not really caring that he sent all those people to their deathbeds.

"I am Tifa, and this is my son, Sora. He is the only one who can stop his brother in the church." Tifa answered, letting go of Sora. Vayne rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You're telling me that those army of heavily armored soldiers will not be able to take down some freak dressed as an angel? Is this country really that pathetic?" Vayne asked, sighing and sinking in his comfy throne, "This was the wrong country to take over."

"You're not really the late King's relative, are you?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms. Sora yawned and rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up. Which he probably had, so that assumption wasn't too far off it's mark.

Vayne snorted again and waved his hand around, "Of course not. Those people are so blind they'll follow anyone's orders. I'm actually a General from Byakuya, but I heard that Elle Ciel was being guarded by a trio. So I took a bunch of my men and busted the back wall of the city open, where it was not guarded. And now, here I am, ready to enjoy the cushy life of sweet gourmet foods."

"..." Neither Tifa nor Sora said anything. They were both waiting for something to happen, for Vayne to accept that Sora needed to get his butt down to that cathedral to stop Roxas as soon as possible. They were awaiting orders from their new King.

"Oh yeah, by the way..." Vayne glanced back at the two, "If you're related to that costume-wearing freak, you both must be heretics. Guards, arrest them and lock them in a room somewhere." He said, ringing the bell on his armrest again. A couple of guards came and led Tifa and Sora away.

-

"Oh no..." Tifa gasped. Sora, still feeling sleepy(Tifa had returned his wings to him some time ago, but he was still unusually tired), yawned and sat on a comfy chair, slowly falling back asleep. "Sora! Look!"

"Huh...?" He blinked, eyes half-closed, "Uh-huh, Mom...that's nice..." He mumbled, not paying attention.

"SORA!" Tifa yelled, shaking his son. That woke him up(almost fully). He blinked in rapid succession and looked around quickly.

"Wha-What?" He asked, realizing it was his mother whom had woken him up. People didn't usually wake him up. Roxas and Cid both understood that he needed his beauty rest. That, and, well, once he woke up he usually downed galloons of sugar to stay that way, and no one wanted to deal with a hyperactive Sora.

"Look at the sky. The weather is not natural." Tifa grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him over to the balcony. The sky was really dark and lightning was flashing frighteningly close to them, so close it made them both jump back to avoid being hit. While it was thundering and lightning, it was also snowing. Then the snow changed to hail(Sora's bountiful amounts of hair kept him safe from damage), and then it turned to rain, then to sleet, then back to snow. It went around in a cycle along with the temperature. It was below zero with the snow, then rose to ninety until it rained, then the temperature went back down. But what was really disturbing was that the sky was dark, yes, but there no clouds in the sky. At all.

It was meterological phenomenon. No one could figure out what had happened. The sun had been shining brightly...but now the weather had changed rapidly, and was still changing. Sora and Tifa could see people running inside their homes for any protection they could get.

Then, the worst happened. The wind started to pick up. It started to pick up rapidly, until boards of poorly constructed houses came flying off. Then the wind slowed to a gentle breeze, then changed into the ferocious tornado. Back and forth between a breeze and a hurricane... All atop of the precipitation that was already occuring, and the drastic temperature changes, it was a stormy mess.

"Sora, I fear that your brother is causing this. I have never heard of anyone who can cause the weather to act like this...if Roxas cna cause this, then surely you can counteract it. All these people are going to die due to the temperature changes, or they're going to get struck by lightning!" Tifa said worriedly. If one son was going to be the destroyer, then the other should surely be the savior?

"I'm going to do my best..." Sora said, scratching his head. He jumped down from the balcony, the wind being so strong that it blew him into the wall of a house before he composed himself. Sora could hardly move with the weather changing, first the wind was easy breezy, then it felt like a tornado. Along with the precipitation and the temperature changes, and the fear of being struck by lightning...

The brunette closed his eyes and teleported inside the cathedral. Surprisingly, all was calm inside the church. You couldn't even hear the lightning, and Sora's hair wasn't even moving because the wind inside this sanctuary was so still. It was also a very warm temperature, right between cold and hot. He looked around, seeing piles of ash that must represent the guards Vayne had sent. Then, the brunette finally laid his crystal blue eyes on his brother. Roxas had a twisted, maniacal expression on his face as he glanced around at the people he had killed.

Sora could see Naminé on top of the alter behind Roxas. Sora sighed, resting a hand on top of his head, wondering how to deal with this. If his brother was deranged enough to start making the weather all wacky, how was he going to handle this? The easiest thing to do was get Naminé and calmly explain to Roxas that clinging to people who have passed was not a good thing, BUT getting Naminé's body would be such a hard task.

It reminded Sora of Umiri and how she had died. He had gone depressed and became a machine in hopes of reviving her, like Roxas had done with the blonde before. But Sora had no hate for Roxas, it wasn't like it was his fault. Neither was Sora trying to cause the apocalypse. He had detached himself from the memory of her dying, and sure, it still hurt to think about Umiri, but Sora was not going to try to destroy the world because she died.

That was the difference between Roxas and himself.

_'He can't let go...'_

**_Part Three: Purity of the Heart vs. Nobility of the Soul End_**

* * *

The next chapter's going to be fun fun fun fuuuun. At least, for me to write. It might not be as easy on the eyes as it is on the hands. xD Just joking! Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I'm on vacation, and I like, wrote a paragraph a day without scrolling back up to read the whole story. And I want to post this as soon as possible to make sure you guys know I'm alive, so it'll probably be riddled with spelling errors... 

Anyway, I want to hear what you guys think the ending for this story is going to be like. If you think they'll all be obliterated and the sequel will take place on another planet with their reincarnations, or if you think Roxas revives Nami-chan and with all his holy powers sapped he lives as a normal human(after killing Vayne, of course) as the Prince of Tsugare with Nami as his Queen and the sequel will follow their kids, or if you think Sora kills Roxas and the sequel follows after him and how he fixes the world, or if Sora and Roxas collaborate and use half of their holy power each to revive Nami and Umiri and live happily ever after and the sequel follows their kids(again xD)... Or if you just want to be sur-prised, that's okay too. But if you have any ideas about how the ending will turn out, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! I would absolutely love times 10 to hear it!

Only because, well...I'm wondering if the ending is totally obvious or if you guys are going to be really, really, really, REALLY surprised...**_  
_**


	34. It's Time to Raise the Cross

HnH: Okay. Lebrezie came the closest to guessing the actual ending, with the whole 'dead but alive' thing, so thanks to her and to Random, Miraclexofxlight, KasperLassie, Mr.Who, kinmoku2, Kamikaze-DES, helenluvsya, Feathers of Hope(awesome username!), and Ellie!

Oh, and, yes, I must say this ending was coming. I practically screamed out the ending in the disclaimer for chapter **five, **and in **Naminé's mysterious drawings**. So if you say this ending is too much like another anime, then go back and read chapter five's disclaimer, and when Naminé drew the mysterious picture(which happened thrice in the story, I believe) . Over and over and over again. xD

Angels in Flight: Towa no Shirube

Chapter 34: **I**t's Time to Raise the Cross

"Um...heya, Roxas. What's up?" Sora laughed uneasily, waving to his brother. The brunette had absolutely no clue how to stop Roxas from WHATEVER his diabolical plans were, but Sora did have a goal. He just had no idea how to achieve that goal.

"Sora! You leave me and Naminé alone!" Roxas snarled, throwing a keyblade at him. Sora yawned and scratched his head, reaching out to grab the keyblade Roxas threw at him.

"She's kind of...dead, you know? Vayne killed her." Sora said, not afraid of Roxas at all. After all, he _did_ beat him half to death at L.A.X. It may have not been the actual Sora and Roxas duking it out, but that was a test of their abilities and Sora came out on top.

"I know that, idiot! Do I look stupid to you?!?" The blonde barked. Sora sighed and sat down, knowing this would probably be a while.

"No, but you do look deranged. You know, you're making the weather all weird. It's going to ruin my outrageously spiky hair." Sora said, tilting his head slightly.

"But they all deserve to _**die**_! Vayne _**strangled**_ her and to her last breath she--"

Before Roxas could finish, Sora replied, "You killed Umiri. Using the same perspective as you, wouldn't that mean that all angels deserve to die?"

"...This is different! Angels aren't violent! They don't kill unless the Authority tells them to!" Roxas yelled, beginning to continue his sentence that Sora had cut him off on when Sora cut him off again(How rude!).

"So then, all the deaths you've caused are justified just because you're an angel? Am I really supposed the Authority told you to kill all those people?" Sora asked, tilting his head again. The moogle, who was still there, was just watching the conversation. The furball was fascinated by how much Roxas and Sora looked alike and wondered whom the brunette was and what their connection was.

"I'm not--it's not--"Roxas shook his head and summoned the keyblade he had thrown at Sora, "It's just as I thought, Sora! We will never be able to see eye-to-eye."

"Well, duh." Sora stood and summoned Kingdom Key, "I'm, like, an inch taller over you." It was then that Sora had a plan. _'I really hate to do this, but I don't want any violence. This is the only way to make Roxas not be an idiot for once in his life.'_

Roxas prepared himself for an attack, but none came. "It's a shame it's come to this, Roxas. But..." Sora sighed and held out his hand, "Give me One-Winged Angel." He said, the Kingdom Key becoming his silvery wing.

"What? Why should I?!?" Roxas yelled, wondering why Sora would want One-Winged Angel. The blonde was extremely attempted to throw Sora out of the cathedral, but he knew from experience that the brunette could practically throw him to Heaven if he wanted to. Sora was just _that_ more powerful in comparison to his brother.

"Because you have, like, fifty bajillion to spare! Give me one! In an aerial race you'd beat me with all your wings tied, anyway!" Sora said, holding out his hand again. Roxas rolled his eyes as one of his wings disappeared, and he threw the One-Winged angel at Sora.

"Let me ask you to reconsider: Are you positive about eliminating the whole human race just for one girl?" Sora asked, tossing the keyblade up in the air and catching it.

"Yes." Roxas said, preparing for battle. "They murdered her...they murdered her, Sora! Naminé did _nothing_ to them and they KILLED her!"

"Okay." Sora sighed. Much to Roxas' surprise, the brunette did not attack. Instead--he cut off his own wing that represented Kingdom Key. The silvery feathers scattered on the floor glowed and formed the Kingdom Key, which was glowing with insane amounts of holy power. Remember, Tifa gave her holy power to Sora but gave her six wings to Roxas. Sora winced and took in a sharp gasp, rubbing his bloody shoulder, feeling the stump that was now his wing.

"You idiot! Now you're one of _**them!**_" Roxas yelled, and Sora shrugged, grabbing the Kingdom Key which he was still able to wield. Although Sora was now not much of an angel, he was still an angel and therefore able to wield the keyblade.

"Yeah. Now you need to kill me too. No big deal for you, right? Just snap your fingers and I'm gone." Sora said indifferently, wondering if the weather was still wacky. He pointed the Kingdom Key at the ceiling and blasted a hole through the ceiling with the power it had from Sora. The brunette immediately got drenched/pelted with hail/frozen with snow/covered in sleet. He stepped away from the hole in the ceiling, shivering. _'Yeah, the weather's still wacky...'_

"I-I can't kill you! You're my brother!" Roxas said, his eyes back to that sky blue hue. "W-Why...did you do that, Sora? That's an irreversible decision!"

"..." Sora did not reply and looked back up at the patch of sky through the hole in the ceiling and back at the Kingdom Key. He then pointed the keyblade at the patch in the ceiling, and the glow disappeared from the blade and shot towards the sky. It made this cool 'wron' noise(and it looked like the sky kind of exploded) and the sky changed dramatically.

The people outside saw the change. Half the sky was moody and changing, the other was sunny and peaceful, without a cloud to be seen. Fortunately, the citizens of Tsugare were now under the calm sky, and not the violently raging one. Sora glanced back at Roxas, who had a keyblade to his Ultima wing.

"If you do that, then I have to, too!" Roxas shouted, but Sora just shook his head and yelled 'Wait!' But Roxas just replied, "We live as brothers and we die as brothers. If you don't have any wings, then it's fair that I shouldn't have any, too. Besides, if I don't have any of my holy power, I can't really do any damage while berserk. It's better for everyone!" The blonde looked back at Naminé. "If I had done this sooner, Naminé...I'm sorry..."

"You can't, Roxas! I won't let you! You're more important than me, you have six wings! You can't waste that!" Sora said, shaking his head. Roxas sighed and glanced back at Naminé.

"Is that the only thing that was special about me all this time? That I have six wings? I hate it, Sora! You might think it's great that your brother is the only angel in the entire world that has six wings, but I can't stand it! It's always 'six wings' this, and 'six wings' that, and 'Heaven loves you 'cause of your six wings', and 'oh dear you're powerful ONLY because of your six wings'..." Roxas shook his head, "No more!"

Sora couldn't watch, so he squeezed his eyes shut. Cutting off your wings HURT like a mother, and if Roxas was doing it six times...That was when...

"Stop it!!" Sora heard a girly voice shout. The brunette opened his eyes to see Naminé, all ghostly, holding onto Roxas' arm and wrenching it away from his wing.

"N-Naminé?!?" Both brothers shouted. Sora looked and saw that her body was still lying on the altar. Then that meant...

"Don't do this, please. Don't hurt yourself. I won't be able to stand it. Please!" She begged. Roxas glanced at Sora who shrugged.

"How did you get here?" Roxas asked, and Naminé pointed behind her. Both boys looked and saw...

"Sephiroth?!?" Sora exclaimed. Roxas did not seem as surprised, "What the heck is _**Sephiroth**_, the emblem of all **angelic evil**, doing here?!?"

"I learned that..." Naminé started, sighing, "I learned that he was my Guardian Angel." Sora could just gawk. Roxas walked over to his brother and did the courtesy of shutting his mouth for him.

"It's true. Seifer and I met him once in Heaven. Seifer really liked him because Sephiroth gives off this whole 'evil' aura. Of course, Seifer is dead and gone now, so..." Roxas shrugged.

"I appreciate you calling me the emblem of angelic evil, Sora. I will be sure to let everyone know." Sephiroth said, then turned to Roxas, "Now, dealing with the death of Naminé...she should have been dead. But you took my job as her guardian--"

"You were too busy protecting Mizu no Akashi!" Roxas retorted.

"No, I was too busy cleaning up after a mess _someone_ made after that _someone_ let a mortal girl see all the keyblades!"

"Oh, like it was **MY** fault the keyblades scattered!"

"Yes, you are entirely too trusting for your own good!"

"Ha! You should tell that to Sora!"

"But Sora was not the one who caused a fatal blow to the whole angel race, now was he?"

"Yes, but he was the one gallanting off with Destiny Kingdom to become ME!"

"That is not my pro-"

"PULL IT TOGETHER!" Sora yelled, not able to take Sephiroth and Roxas fighting. Sephiroth would win, anyway. "This is NOT the time for fighting! Roxas has jumped off the deep end, Naminé is a fudgin' GHOST and the weather is threatening to kill all of us! We need to fix this, people!"

Sephiroth snapped his fingers and they were all on top of a cloud. Everything had an ethereal glow. Roxas looked around, and saw the whole Organization(all ghostly) standing outside of a golden gate. He, Naminé, Sora, Sephiroth(and much to his surprise), Tifa, Ellie, Rikku and Random were all standing inside of the golden gate. Roxas flew over to the golden gate, and the others followed.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Tifa asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder...I don't know the answer to the question." Roxas turned away from the Organization members who had their backs turned to him. "So, why are we up here?"

"We're here to discuss what to do with my lord." Random said, obviously meaning Roxas when she said 'my lord'. Sora and Naminé, who had been making a cloud castle, stood up and walked towards the group assembled right inside of the golden gates.

"That's the Organization!" Naminé pointed out. As if on cue, all the Organization members turned around and gasped. Roxas sighed and covered his ears as they all screamed the obvious(that Roxas was there and how much they loved their 13th member).

"They're so annoying." Said...Ienzo and Axel?!? Both of whom were standing with the group inside of the gate.

"You guys died, too, huh...I'm sorry." Roxas sighed, sitting down. Everyone else sat down as well. "So..."

"I think we should get rid of the weather first! 'Cause, y'know, people are going nuts because they think it's the apocalypse, with the sky all calm and then weird like that!" Rikku said, and fellow member of the Angel Five, Ellie, nodded.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are handling that as we speak." Sephiroth said, and then turned to Sora, who was still handling the Kingdom Key. "Sora, do us a favor and turn around."

"Huh? Why?" Sora blinked, looking at everyone in confusion. Then he shrugged and did as Sephiroth asked. Everyone excluding Roxas gasped.

"You...You cut off your wing?!?" Tifa exclaimed, and soon Sora got hugged by Rikku, Random, Ellie and even Naminé. Sora grinned and gave a secretly jealous Roxas a thumbs up. The girls then gave Sora their deepest apologies and whatnot.

"I didn't have a choice. It was to help Roxas become sane. And he is right now, but we don't know how long that's going to last so we need to think of something soon!" Sora said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"But the reason why he became insane is because Naminé died, right? I think it's safe to say that we all want to prevent this from happening again..." Ellie said.

"If only I were stronger...I-I'm sorry..." Naminé said, hanging her head in shame.

"It's not your fault, Naminé!" Roxas assured her, giving her a quick hug and earning an 'awwww' from everyone else. Sephiroth then cleared his throat which ruined the potential moment.

"Naminé is a ghost for good now, I hope you realize that." Sephiroth stated.

"A...A ghost?!? You mean...she'll always be roaming the Earth? She'll never become an angel? I'll never _**see her again!**_" Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as Roxas' eyes darkened again. Sora, Ienzo, and Axel all collectively sighed as they restrained him from lashing out at Sephiroth.

Roxas, however, blasted them all back with a burst of holy power. He was abut to charge when Naminé stopped him by standing in front of him. "Relax! We're going to solve this in a completely peaceful manner! Please, Roxas, calm down!" Naminé said, and he just looked away with an angry look on his face.

"I have an idea! If we team up, we can revive her again!" Rikku suggested, but Sephiroth shook his head.

"I refuse to bring any more shame to my name! Everyone has revered me since I built Mizu no Akashi, but when she died and then got revived...I refuse for it to happen once more!" He said.

"But I refuse to live if I can't be by her side! She's my one and only..." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"I have an idea!" Axel said, and the whole Organization including Roxas looked shocked.

"Oh no! Axel has an idea!" Arlene screamed, and the members of the Organization took cover. Whenever Axel had an idea...it usually got them in near-death situations or it involved blowing up things. Either or, it was never a good thing.

"Why doesn't Roxas just chill out with the Organization for the rest of his days?" Axel asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Everyone blinked.

"Axel...coming up with a...brilliant idea? Oh my god, it really IS the apocalypse! Everyone, run to your mommies and hide!" Dyme shouted, and the Organization that was outside of the gate hid behind Ansem. Sora and Roxas hid behind Tifa, and Ienzo was behind Naminé who hid behind Sephiroth, and Rikku was behind Ellie. Only Axel was out in the open.

"You guys are idiots...so, what do you say, Roxas? Do you want to re-join the Organization until the world really _**does**_ end?" Axel asked, and everyone scattered out from beneath their hiding places.

Roxas smiled and said, "I accep-"

"He declines." Sephiroth answered. Roxas stared at him blankly, and the Organization 'awww'ed, "Roxas, do not forget YOU need to collect all of the keyblades. And you still need to do those 10,000 deeds in order to not reincarnate anymore."

"That will take forever! I'm not searching the whole word and then do 10,000 good things just to be reunited with Naminé again! And I can't...I can't be reincarnated, either. I want to remember everything that happened between us!" Roxas said, his face turning red. Sephiroth sighed.

"You can't get everything you wa-!"

"Yes, Sephiroth, Roxas can!" Tifa interjected, "He has every right to be happy! In his past life, he took his own life. Do you really wish to lose the one and only six-winged angel there is?"

"See? What did I tell you?!?" Roxas whispered to Sora, who remained silent.

"No, I suppose not." Sephiroth said, and sighed. "Why must you be so difficult, Roxas?" The silver-haired man asked, shaking his head.

It was then that six people showed up. "Hey, it's the people that jailed us, that hot chick and her daughter, and Vinnie! Wazzup?" Axel said, waving at Lucrecia, Vincent, Marlene, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

"Hello, Mother." Vincent said to Tifa, inclining his head slightly. Roxas and Sora's mouths dropped open.

"T-That's our half-brother?!?" They said simultaneously, the both of them thinking, _'So that means Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are somewhat related to us?!?'_(at this thought, Random giggled). Tifa nodded. "What about our other one?"

"Well...he..." Tifa started, then she shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to concentrate on making sure you don't go crazy again, Roxas. Oh, by the way...what did you all come for?" She asked as Marlene shouted 'Grandma!', ran up to her, and hugged her leg.

"The weather has been fixed, Father." Vincent said. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo growled.

"We..." Kadaj started,

"Were..." Loz added,

"Supposed..." Yazoo said,

"To say that!" The three finished.

"Sephiroth, what are we going to do about Roxas?" Lucrecia asked, adding, "If we let him live you know what will happen. If we let him die the future I saw will be rewritten."

"So it's a lose-lose situation, huh? I say we DON'T let him die! That would be, like, so totally not fair! Roxie can choose his own fate!" Rikku said.

"I don't want to die, but..." Roxas sighed, sitting down. Everyone else sat down as well, "But I have to live! I have to live in the memory of Naminé, but everyone keeps on saying I kill myself...I don't want to die from my own hands! But I CAN'T die if I don't kill myself, so..."

"Foxie Roxie is faced with such a predicament!" Arlene giggled, flipping her blonde hair, "To die or not to die, that is the question!"

"I have an idea!" The similarly-named girl exclaimed, tugging on Sephiroth's pants. The silver-haired man leaned down to hear what his granddaughter's idea was, although it probably wasn't a good one...

"Marlene, that's brilliant!" Sephiroth exclaimed, and Marlene beamed, glad she was of use. "This idea WILL take explaining..." He cleared his throat as everyone(excluding the Organization members whom were outside the gate) gathered 'round. "Before I start, I will need total co-operation from both Sora and Roxas." He said as Marlene told Tifa, Lucrecia, Vincent, and the triplets of the plan.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Sora asked, glancing at his brother who shrugged.

"If I tell you of this plan and you two don't agree, I might have to kill you." Sephiroth said. Both of their mouths dropped.

"Wha-What?!?" They exclaimed in perfect harmony. It was a few moments of long, awkward silence before everyone excluding the twins burst out into laughter.

"Sephy was just joking, guys! And you BOTH fell for it!" Rikku giggled. "So, what's your big masterplan, Sephy?"

"Do not..." Kadaj started, ('Oh boy here we go' was what the rest were thinking)

"Call father..." Loz continued,

"'Sephy!'" Yazoo sneered. Rikku just rolled her eyes, like she was going to pay them ANY attention at ALL.

"Marlene's idea is quite simple, really." Lucrecia said, "It's based on the principal of two souls sharing one body."

"Two souls sharing one body...?" Sora asked. Wait. So if Sephiroth asked them both for total co-operation, then that meant...

"Eeeewwww! No way no way!" Roxas shouted with a rather girly voice that made Naminé and Marlene giggle.

"How about this, Roxas. I make a deal to you: You need to go out and collect all the keyblades. However, that will take thousands of years. This is the only way you can go out and retrieve all of them without growing old. And here's the catch: If you collect all of them, I will revive Naminé." Sephiroth said.

"But I'll be SHARING a body with SORA." Roxas yelled, "That is so totally wrong in SOOOOO many different ways!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the young, beautiful Naminé will love you even when you're a crusty old man." Random said, giggling a little.

"And our culture will _**so**_ accept you guys together even though there's an obvious age difference!" Ellie said cheekily, winking at him. It made Roxas wonder whether they were kidding or not...

"How about this: Roxas, you can separate from Sora anytime. But every time you do, you will get closer to going berserk. So, as of now, if you two were sharing a body and were separated, you'd go berserk." Tifa smiled.

"Hey! I never agreed to this! Why are you guys talking like it's final?!?" Roxas yelled. "And besides, even if I'm IN Sora's body which-EWWW on SO many different levels-(he shuddered as he said this) I'll still grow old and whatnot. How will this help?"

"I have an idea!" Naminé piped up, "Why doesn't Roxas, like, transfer over onto Sora's kids. That way he'll be youthful when I see him!"

"Naminé!" Roxas shouted, and she just shrugged.

"I think...I think you have to do this." She stated, and then snapped her fingers as her sketchbook magically appeared in her grasp. "I finally understand my drawing." She flipped to a page and showed Roxas. It was him with Sora floating above him...and a bunch of other people he couldn't care about at this certain moment in time. "It's you, taking possession of your and Sora's body..."

"Will I be able to do that, Sephiroth? I mean, if I agree with this and all?" Roxas asked.

"First of all, we will need Sora's co-operation more than yours, secondly, yes, I can make that possible. But it would be quite hard since both of you would want possession." Sephiroth said.

"There should be a trigger." Ienzo said, "Maybe Sora could feel anger or hate and turn into Roxas. Then when Roxas feels happiness or joy he could turn back to Sora. I also think...that as they take possession, their appearance should change according to who's in control. Therefore they would be able to distinguish who's in control."

"That's perfect!" Tifa shouted, and then cleared her throat. "Of course, are you both game with this?" She asked the two.

"Don't worry, as the process begins I'll sort out all the details with everyone." Sephiroth stated.

"Oh, one more question," Roxas began, "What happens to Naminé? You said she'd be revived, so will she just wait up here until I find all the keyblades?"

"We'll take care of her, Roxas. We promise." Axel said, nodding his head. The whole Organization cheered, and Naminé blushed slightly.

"You realize that Naminé may or may not remember her relationship with you. But she will look exactly the same as she does now. That I will promise." Sephiroth said, waving his hand towards the gate as it opened.

"That's fine." Naminé said, and then turned to Roxas, "Roxas...I may not remember you, and you may not remember me, but we will see each other again. Whether it be 5,000 or five years from now. That I will promise."

"Okay." Roxas smiled, taking off his dogtags and handing them to her. "You did a good job the first time. You need to finish the promise this time, okay?" She nodded, as Axel and Ienzo walked to the other side of the gate.

"C'mon, Naminé, let's get going!" They shouted, the whole Organization already have created portals. The blonde Princess(no, I am NOT talking about Roxas) smiled, waved and walked over to the gate. Everyone was waving back at her too.

"Goodbye!" She shouted, stepping on the other side of the gate and putting the dogtags on. As soon as the gate closed, the darkness of the portals began to envelop her. Naminé's eyes widened and she reached her hand out, shouting, "Roxas! I remember everything now! The true..." And then, she was gone.

Sephiroth tossed Roxas something, and he caught it. "The Eien no Tobira?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's where they all are, now. Including Naminé. It's where I will draw her soul from. If you lose it or it gets destroyed, everyone will die." He said.

"Anyway, onto more important things..." Tifa said, "Sora, Roxas, if you choose to go through with this, all of us will guide you and your children. That we promise." They all nodded, and Roxas stepped forward, towards Ellie.

"No...Ellie, I want you to find Baralai. I want you two to reestablish your severed relationship." Roxas said, and Ellie nodded with tears in her eyes. "The rest of you, I will see you all later, okay?"

"If not in this life, the next!" Rikku said, giggling and flipping her blond hair.

"You're going to go through with this?" Sephiroth asked, surprised that his demeanor had changed so quickly. No...maybe Sephiroth shouldn't have been surprised. They did save Naminé from being a ghost after all. And Roxas and Naminé did make a promise.

"What do you say, Sora?" Roxas asked, looking at his brother. Would Sora go through with all of this just so Roxas could reunite with his own true love?

"I say..."

* * *

And now, the epilogue. -sigh- In case you didn't know, the disclaimer of chapter five was referring to D.N.Angel. Oh, and...the epilogue of this story and the prologue of the next story, Angels in Flight: Eien no Tobira MAY be the same. May. Note the may. NOTE IT!

Oh, and, also, I WILL have sequel up almost immediately after I write the epilogue. So, depending on whether I write something different from the prologue of the next story or not, the epilogue of this story may take an obsecenely large amount of time. Oh, and, read the epilogue really slowly, that way when you scroll down to my stories in my profile, you'll see Angels in Flight: Eien no Tobira!

I hope to read all of your reviews again! But, if not...thank you for reading! Whether you loved or hated it, you stuck through reading half! I so appreciate that! Much love from me to you all! Mwah! -blowkiss-

**_Until next time_**

**_Hoshizora no Hikari_**


	35. Now is the Time

"Is that the last one?"

"Yeah, it should be."

Two people were standing on the roof of a building, facing one another. Both had outrageously spiked blonde hair; but the difference was that one of them had _wings._ They were even wearing the same thing...a black cloak.

"She's going to come back, right?" The un-winged blue-eyed platinum blonde asked. The other one nodded.

"I have to get going now, Cloud. I'll see you later..."The winged blonde said to Cloud(assuming that was his name), starting to take off.

"Where are you going, Roxas?" Cloud asked the other blonde, whose name was Roxas.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see me again." Was all Roxas said before flying away into the night sky.

-

"It's been 2,000 years, Sephiroth." Roxas spoke, standing in the middle of a deserted city. A silver-haired man, presumably Sephiroth, was in front of him, as well as a number of other people. "I've finally found them all." Roxas then summoned a key-shaped blade, a keyblade, if you will, to his hands and placed it down on the ground.

"I did promise I would give Naminé her life back, and I will not turn back on my word." Sephiroth said calmly, the people behind him were being completely silent so it was impossible to tell what they were thinking.

"What about me? Where do I go?" Roxas asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You will continue on with your life as it is now; living on with the Hikari family. You still have the rest of your deeds to fulfill." Sephiroth said, and Roxas nodded.

"When will I...when will I meet her?" He asked.

"I can't determine that. But you will in the next lifetime." Sephiroth replied, and Roxas nodded once more. He flapped his wings and got ready for a take-off, "Oh, and Roxas...Be careful. I sense darkness and deception."

"Darkness and deception? Could you mean...?" Roxas whispered, shaking his head. No, what he was thinking was impossible, "Thank you for your warning, Sephiroth."

Roxas flew away from the deserted city, his mind perturbed by the warning Sephiroth sent him. The silver-haired man himself turned around to the people who had been standing there. "I want you all to watch him in some way. I don't have a good feeling about this darkness, and this deception will traumatize the next one." They all stared at him with gawking mouths, so he added, "It's just a hunch."

The people then nodded and disappeared, as if they were nothing more than ghosts. As they disappeared, Sephiroth sighed.

"I suppose not even they will prevent what this darkness and this deception will bring about. But I am sure Roxas will be able to handle it." He held out his hand and something materialized in his hand. The sacred relic itself, the Eien no Tobira. Sephiroth walked towards where Roxas had dropped the keyblade, and he held out the Eien no Tobira to it, as if he were about to drop it ontop of the keyblade.

"The 2nd Angel has finally awakened. Now, Naminé, it's your duty to protect him from darkness. Are you ready for your soul to be released from your captivity?" Sephiroth asked, dropping the relic. As soon as the keyblade and the Eien no Tobira touched, a soft glow emitted from the two and the ground begin to shake slightly.

The glow faded, the ground stopped shaking and all was heard after that was a soft and sweet voice asking, "I'm going to protect the 2nd Angel? Is that...Roxas?" However, the voice received no answer from anyone.

Sephiroth smiled slightly, walking away. "So, the pieces are all set. Let the battle begin."

Then, he too disappeared, as if he too were nothing more than a ghost.


End file.
